


Galaxy of Hyperion: World of New Life

by digitaldreams



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Battle, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Galaxies, Galaxy of Hyperion, M/M, Magic, Original Content - Freeform, Other, Planets, Portals, War, and i mean seven years i made this in 2012, no solid update schedule, space travel, wow after seven years of planning the definitive edition of this story is out, wow it feels good to actually release this at long last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-03 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 226,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: On the last day of school before winter break, Jayler Rose expected to have an easy time. However, as he was on his way out of the building, he found himself being pulled into a battle between two women with magical abilities. Desperation forces him through a portal into a new world alongside his companions, Lex Smith, Ocean Alla, Xia Carmen, Gemini Sorrell, and Luke Thomas. Suddenly, they're trapped in another galaxy on Daragon, a planet torn by war and rebellion with only one way to return home. In order to find their way back to Earth, they must survive the dangers of the Galaxy of Hyperion while simultaneously fighting to bring a war against the diabolical Fearbringers to an end.Until escape comes, they're stuck in a world of new life with scarce options for survival.





	1. Prologue: Birth of the Universe

In the beginning, there was only the void. Nothing was alive and nothing existed aside from the limitless darkness. After eternities of nothingness, there was an explosion, which came to be called by the people of Earth as 'the Big Bang'.

From this great explosion, a substance was created. It was known as Xilin. The Xilin was the creator of all life. Clumps of the Xilin created the first ever living beings, which would come to be the gods. The gods created countless galaxies and worlds across the void with the power of the Xilin. For the most part, the gods kept to themselves and didn't get along well, always arguing about who was superior. However, there were exceptions.

Hyperion was the goddess of magic. She was kind and loving to her fellow gods no matter how they treated her. In particular, she was close with Soluna and Skylox, twin gods created from the same clump of Xilin. They had created the solar system (named after Soluna) and established life on the third planet, Earth. However, they lacked magic and could not help their other worlds to sustain themselves. 

Hyperion created her own home, a galaxy she named after herself, the Galaxy of Hyperion. Her lands were rich with potential, but she couldn't make them live. Hyperion's galaxy had ten planets, five planes, and twenty-five moons.

She reached out to Soluna and Skylox, asking them for help. She would grant their worlds magic to help the other realms of their system survive and they would give her galaxy life and allow others to survive. 

Through an agreement known as Sanguineus their worlds were forever changed. The first people were born in Hyperion's world and the first mages surfaced on Earth. Their agreement would change the course of history forever. Hyperion's magic had five types, Mystic, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. From there, the types further divided into five more each, creating twenty-five in total.

Loki was a fellow god created from the Xilin. He had power over darkness and death. He was jealous of the twins and Hyperion for creating worlds of life and magic. He cursed them, declaring that their worlds would never know true happiness due to the power of death. Death would keep the people from eternal happiness, robbing them of the life granted by Skylox at one point. The curse on their people would also hurt the gods, forcing Hyperion, Soluna, and Skylox away from their status as divine since they could now die. The darkness also set back the magic Hyperion had granted to the rest of the solar system, making it so that it would take much longer before the other planets could sustain life.

Soluna and Skylox passed away years later. Hyperion was deeply saddened, but she continued to act in the best interests of her friends. She created a plane in her galaxy known as Xilyna, named for the divine substance that had created her and her companions to begin with. She buried the twins there together where they could eternally be at one another's sides. However, before their deaths, they promised to return when their worlds needed them most.

Loki was angered that he hadn't yet defeated Hyperion to prove his superiority. He created living beings of his own known as the Lakinya. The Lakinya were twenty-five mages born on Hyperion's world hell-bent on destroying it for their creator. They caused war to spread throughout the Galaxy of Hyperion.

Hyperion would not stand for this travesty. She reached out to ten mages born on Earth of Soluna and Skylox and asked for their help. Two of them, Lyloc and Evangeline, were twins with the marks of Skylox and Soluna respectively. As the twins had promised, they had returned when their worlds needed it most.

Hyperion's fighters, who she dubbed the Hanilia, battled the Lakinya for the safety of their galaxy. She granted twenty-five Rauleighans, people of Hyperion's galaxy with the power to turn into dragons, talismans of her power. They would later become the Rauleighan Deities, immortal dragons with great magic in the elements. Their talismans would be held within Omega, a second plane of Hyperion.

Hyperion dueled with Loki as the Hanilia fought against the Lakinya. She was determined to protect her people from his grasp of darkness.

After many grueling years of war, the Lakinya were defeated. Nine of the Hanilia were lost in the process, leaving only Lyloc, the one marked by Skylox, to restore their realm. Hyperion defeated Loki and sealed him and his chosen away in Vals, a plane of the galaxy where all evil beings went after death. Loki cursed that he would one day return alongside his Lakinya to seek revenge on Hyperion for his defeat.

Hyperion died shortly after the battle. She granted a similar prophecy to Soluna, Skylox, and Loki, saying she would return one day to assist her people. The Hanilia would live on since she had found victory with Lyloc as their leader. Until then, Hyperion laid herself to rest alongside Soluna and Skylox in Xilyna, leaving her galaxy to prosper.

For a thousand years, Hyperion's world enjoyed peace. New groups of Hanilia had risen and fought back to protect the galaxy when they were needed. Lyloc's immense power granted her something akin to immortality. She assisted the people as the voice of Hyperion, Soluna, and Skylox.

However, everything changed when an army called the Fearbringers rose to power, claiming to be Hanilia working for Hyperion. Their leader, a man of Fire named Mersall, led his Fearbringers to war against Daragon, the first planet of Hyperion's galaxy. The warriors defending Daragon, another faction of Hanilia called the Clan Leaders, were brutally defeated. A third group, the Draconic Superiors, lashed out at the Fearbringers for the attack. A bloody war broke out, which ended with the Fearbringers conquering Daragon as an occupation force.

Sixteen years after the battle began, Lyloc was attacked by a mysterious force. She and her army were decimated, leaving no survivors to fight against the Fearbringers. All hope has since been lost. No other Hanilia factions have risen to fight against the Fearbringers. Daragon seems to be a lost world.

However, true to the promises of the gods, there is light. Soluna, Skylox, and Hyperion promised they would return when their worlds needed it most, and that time has come for the first time in a thousand years...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this series out in its various iterations over the span of seven years. This is it. The definitive edition. The new and improved Galaxy of Hyperion.
> 
> This chapter is an introduction to the world and such. The next chapter (which will go up over the course of the next week) will introduce the characters and get them into trouble. God knows I can't go a chapter without that happening.
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter One: Navy Fountain

For the first time in years of schooling, Jayler Rose was excited to get up.

The air was chilled, making it a nightmare for anybody set to linger in the bitter outdoors. Snow had been falling all night, coating the ground with ice and making it difficult to drive. Practically everyone was a bit more glum than usual on that frozen December Wednesday.

However, there was one positive to this day. It was the last day of school before winter break, so Jayler was about to head into one of the easiest days of his sophomore year. While some people might wonder why it was even necessary to be there, Jayler was looking forward to it. He could have a day of peace with his kind teachers without the irritating troublemakers that regularly plagued his school days. After enduring finals the week before, this was exactly what he needed.

Jayler got out of bed, throwing his blankets to one side. He stretched his arms out before heading for the closet. It was a matter of two minutes before he was out of his loose nightclothes and into a warm jacket and pants. He tugged on his binder and pulled a red hoodie on over the top of it. Jayler yanked on a pair of jeans shortly before grabbing socks and his warmest boots to brave the elements.

After that had been finished, he headed for the bathroom. It didn't take long for Jayler to gently brush his small amount of brown hair into position. He met his reflection's chocolate eyes and smiled to himself. It was time to face the day.

Jayler was already sliding into his seat at the countertop before his mother, Michelle, could cry out for him. She was putting a few dishes away as he snagged an apple from the basket nearby. "Excited, are we?" she asked with a smile.

Jayler swallowed his first bite and nodded, even if she wasn't looking at him. "Yeah. I've never been the biggest fan of school, but even I can get a little bit excited about today," he answered, grinning widely.

Michelle shook her head. "You've always been so optimistic in that regard. What did we do to deserve you?"

Jayler shrugged as he started to pull his backpack together. He shoved a water bottle in the side pocket and tucked his laptop into place soon after. "I should probably get going soon. I don't want to be late or anything," he told her. "I'd like to keep the teachers in a good mood for today."

"Do you think anything of particular note will be happening?" Michelle questioned. She brushed a small amount of sweat from her brow before tying up her brown hair into a ponytail using a hair tie on her wrist.

"I doubt it. The teachers aren't going to want to do anything since it's the last day. A bunch of people will be skipping. Nobody is going to want to put in effort," Jayler replied. "I think it'll be a nice time."

"Good," Michelle smiled. Jayler got to his feet, prompting Michelle to approach him and place a kiss on his forehead. "Try to stay out of trouble, okay? I don't want you finding yourself in detention on the last day of the semester. That would be a rough start to the next session in January."

"I'll be fine," Jayler assured her. He pecked her on the cheek and picked up his backpack. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to get going."

"I'll see you tonight," Michelle answered. "I hope the bus isn't too painful for you."

Jayler laughed as he went for the front door. His giggles could still be heard even as the door shut behind him.

\--------------------------------------

In the eyes of Ocean Alla, 7:14 AM was too early to have a crisis.

She did her best to keep from cursing her reflection out in Korean as she combed her fingers through her black hair. Why today? Why now? Why her?

Ocean tried once again to scrub furiously at the white streaks that had appeared in her hair overnight. It had grown a foot since the night before and randomly gained white streaks. She didn't understand how it had happened. She hadn't ever gone within ten feet of a bottle of hair dye. It had simply never been her thing. Her parents were going to kill her when they saw this.

"Ocean! Are you almost ready to go?"

The voice of her father echoed in the bathroom. Ocean bit her lip as she realized she still wasn't dressed for the day. She had been panicking over her hair too much to care.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ocean called out. She dashed out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She was going to need a beanie and a hoodie to cover this up.

Ocean pulled on a pair of warm black trousers and a loose white shirt. She yanked an indigo hoodie on over her head and kept her hair tucked inside the back. She seized an indigo beanie from one of the drawers on her vanity. She pulled on a pair of black boots afterwards.

She seized her backpack from the chair in front of her desk. After making sure her whitened hair couldn't be seen, she nodded to herself in the mirror. She could ask somebody about what could be done to help her strange hair later on, but for now, she had to get going. She didn't want to be late to school. Ocean had a reputation to uphold as the school's perfect student, after all.

\--------------------------------------

Lex Smith's hand hurt.

The blonde girl rubbed at the back of her right hand as she walked towards doors to Navy Fountain South High School. She didn't know what she had done. Whenever she checked it, she didn't see any bruises or cuts. It looked just the same as it always had, though it had never appeared normal. Lex had been born with a strange red mark on the back of her hand. She never asked any questions about it. Even if she was a fan of conspiracy theories, she didn't have anywhere to start with her hand, so she left it alone.

Lex welcomed the warm air that flew at her when she entered Navy Fountain South. She was still shivering from under her green and white jacket and white leggings. She stomped the remains of snow from her blue boots as she removed her matching hat to reveal her blonde hair underneath. 

A brief glance up to the clock told her she was running late. She couldn't afford to be late on the last day. It would put a bad taste in her mouth. She started off running towards her first period, English, praying all the while she wouldn't miss the bell.

\--------------------------------------

Gemini Sorrell thought she was being watched.

It was an odd feeling she couldn't quite put a finger on, but she was sure someone was staring at her. Her classes with windows put an odd feeling in her stomach, like someone was gazing through the glass to watch her. Gemini didn't know who or what it could possibly be, but she didn't like it.

Not much was happening in any of her classes, giving her ample time to braid her lengthy black hair since she hadn't had the chance to that morning. However, she could only braid her hair so many times. It was getting frustrating how little was happening.

Gemini tried to sneak glances out the window when she could, but she couldn't see anything. It was bothering her, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She was stuck in class with no way of investigating what was out there.

As she was on her way to lunch, she managed to catch a brief glance of a figure standing outside the window. It was a woman with platinum silver hair who refused to linger long. She was gone just as quickly as she had appeared.

An odd feeling appeared in Gemini's stomach at seeing her. Questions raced through her head, but she couldn't answer them until school ended. As if she didn't need any other reasons to want the day to end...

\--------------------------------------

Luke Thomas prayed nobody saw him as he made his way into the lunchroom.

Normally, the nerdy redhead enjoyed sitting in the library and assisting the teacher watching the place. Lunchtime library sessions were nothing new to him. However, due to students making up semester finals, the library was closed. Perfect. Now he would have to sit in the cafeteria, or as he thought of it, the hell scape of Navy Fountain South.

The freckled boy hid behind his scarf and glasses as he walked through the maze of tables. He prayed he would be able to avoid one table in particular, because the person who ruled it was none other than--

"Luke Thomas. Is that you?"

A swear escaped his lips. He kept walking despite the address, not in the mood to stop and chat.

"Luke, come on. Don't ignore me. You know I'm here."

Allison Camden beckoned for Luke to approach her table. Her blue eyes were harsh and stared holes into Luke's lanky figure. She twirled a few strands of blonde hair over one finger. "Luke, you heard me. Get over here," she demanded.

Luke stopped in place and turned to face her with a glare in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked roughly.

Allison rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be so mean. I'm just here to have a friendly chat with my favorite ex-boyfriend," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Luke shook his head and kept walking. "Favorite my ass," he grumbled before taking a place at a lonely table in the corner of the cafeteria. He avoided making eye contact with anyone else for the rest of lunch, instead staring at his food silently. He already missed the library, and it had only been a day.

\--------------------------------------

Xia Carmen watched as Luke took his seat across the cafeteria.

She shot Allison a brief glance with her deep brown eyes. "He still won't admit what he did, huh?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course not. You know how he is. His reputation is already down in the basement. I guess he doesn't want to sink any lower, as if he possibly can," Allison scoffed with another eye roll. "It's frustrating. Why won't he just admit that he did something wrong? Maybe then he'll finally start being happy in this school."

"Everyone hates him because of what you said, you know," Xia remarked. She flipped some of her hair, which was dark brown and streaked with red, over her shoulder. "I don't know how he could possibly get any lower on the popularity scale."

"Well, I'm sure he'll find a way. If anyone can do it, Luke Thomas can. Nerd," Allison muttered with a sigh. "He should have been more thankful for having me. I was his lucky break. I was his chance to get away from the darkest corner of the hell that is this place. He passed up on it, so he has to suffer. I can't control his actions. It's not my fault he messed up."

"You're right," Xia nodded.

The bell rang out signaling the end of lunch. Allison and Xia got to their feet. As everyone else tossed their trays in the trash, they picked up their bags. With no trays to get rid of, they could take their sweet time.

"We should hang out after school," Allison suggested. "Maybe we can figure out my next perfect boy to date. It's been too long since I've had a good catch on me."

"Sounds great," Xia smiled. She swung her bag over her shoulder and started walking to her next class. Winter break was seeming more appetizing than ever before, and the idea of hanging out with her closest friend only got her more excited. She was almost hoping she never got back to school.

\--------------------------------------

The pulsing pain in Lex's hand only increased as the day went on. When lunch ended, she was curled over her abdomen, where her hand was resting. With each beat of her heart, the ache increased. Even holding a pencil to doodle the time away left her grunting angrily. For the first time, she was angry with herself for being right-handed. With her hand being as useless as a bump on a pickle, she couldn't do much but scroll through her social media feed using her left hand.

Lex was in her second to last class, speech, when she heard a voice call her name from behind her. She turned to see one of her friends standing behind her.

"Hey, Caitra," Lex remarked, getting to her feet. She stuffed her aching hand into her pocket. "What's up?"

Caitra was looking no different from usual, Lex noticed. Her long light brown hair was the same as always. The same applied to her grayish blue eyes hidden by her glasses. Caitra and Lex had been friends ever since the start of the school year when their speech teacher paired them up for a few projects. Lex was thankful for the freshmen and sophomores sharing a common speech class simply for Caitra's existence. Others in the first year of Navy Fountain South were obnoxious, but something about Caitra almost made Lex forget the irritation their classmates brought her.

"I... I just wanted to say bye to you before the bell rang. I know we probably won't see each other after break starts," Caitra said. 

"That's sweet of you," Lex smiled, hoping it didn't come off as too forced. The constant pounding in her hand was starting to get to her. 

"I've got a lot to do, and I know you do too... Figured I might as well do it now," Caitra shrugged. 

The bell pierced the air, prompting the others in their class to get up and start for the door. Lex, on the other hand, went in for a quick hug from Caitra. "See you later," she said.

The second the two of them made contact, Lex felt like her hand was on fire. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she hated it with every fiber of her being.

Caitra didn't seem to feel any discomfort though. When they separated, she waved one last time before getting her things and dashing off to her next class.

Lex started at her hand while pulling on her backpack using her left arm. She yanked her glove off as she made her way to seventh period. 

Shock appeared on her face when she saw her hand. Red light was emanating from her skin, creating a dull shadow on the ground. Lex could only gaze in surprise before realizing school wasn't the place to be investigating this. She pulled her glove back on and kept on moving towards class. She cursed herself for having forgotten to bring pain medication. The one day she needed it, and it wasn't there. Perfect.

\--------------------------------------

Gemini's final class before winter break had her in a room with three windows on one side of the room. She intentionally sat right next to them to see if that mysterious woman with the silver hair would appear again. She pretended to play on her phone or read a book, but when she saw something odd, she'd look up and hope that woman was there.

She managed to finish the final chapter of the novel she had been reading in her various classes that day. Gemini shot a brief glance up at the window, where she saw exactly what she had been hoping for.

The woman was standing outside, staring at her silently, but nobody else seemed to notice. Gemini didn't look around to see if anyone had acknowledged her presence, fearing the woman would vanish if their eye contact was broken for more than a second.

Gemini stared at the woman uncomfortably for a while. She narrowed her eyes, as if that would tell her what the woman was thinking. Gemini knew it wouldn't work, but what else could she do?

The woman ducked down below the window a few seconds later before disappearing from sight. Gemini watched for a while longer, hoping she would come back, but no such thing happened. She was left looking out the window intently with no particular reason.

When she realized the woman wasn't returning, Gemini returned to her phone. If she appeared again, maybe she could catch a video. Was it normal to call the police when you suspected a stalking? She doubted anyone would take her seriously unless she had video evidence. If she wanted something to be done about it, catching the woman on tape was the best way to handle things. It wasn't reliable given how easily she vanished, but what else could she do?

Gemini gave the window various glances for a while, but nothing popped out at her. She couldn't see a thing. Not a trace of the woman remained. Had she disappeared into thin air? The explanation seemed impossible, but that was the only idea Gemini had for where she could have possibly gone. She wasn't going to claim it was a good idea, but she was lacking options.

She positioned herself in a way that had her pointing her phone at the camera for the last few minutes of class. Her camera was at the ready, prepared to record the window if she appeared again.

The woman came into view for a brief period of time when class was four minutes from ending. Gemini gasped under her breath and hit the record button on her phone, but the woman didn't appear on the screen. She looked frantically between real life and the screen. It was obvious to her now. The woman wasn't visible on the phone for some reason. It was as if she wasn't really there.

The woman disappeared again as the bell rang. Gemini got her things together and started walking to the front of the school building. The sooner she could get out and away from that woman, the better.

\--------------------------------------

Jayler was one of the last students to leave the school that day. Since his final class was far away from the main exits, he got to give the school a long (and ultimately unwelcome) farewell before going off on winter break. He glanced around the hallways with a small smirk on his face. It was about time that he got to leave this place. The first semester was begging to end by this point, and he was happy to satisfy it.

He noticed absentmindedly how empty the hallways were. It was as if nobody had been there to begin with, in an odd way. He knew there were people in the school still, but the distant din of voices and footsteps had grown further away. He felt alone in a building full of over a thousand students.

The feeling of loneliness abandoned Jayler the instant he felt someone walk past him. He turned to see a woman with silver hair had dashed by. He frowned and stared at her back. Something about her felt odd.

Jayler watched the woman for a few moments as she looked around the hallway in a panic. She was whispering something under her breath, though it was unintelligible due to the large distance between them. It gave him a bad feeling.

"Weird, huh?"

Jayler turned upon hearing a voice behind him. He could see Lex nearby. He didn't know what to say to her, if he was being perfectly honest. He and Lex had a few classes together, sure, but that didn't mean they were buddies. She was nice to everyone, so her words were probably just her being polite.

"Allison said she was going to meet me here..."

Xia appeared on the scene next, staring at her phone as she walked through. She didn't notice the woman, Jayler, or Lex. Jayler knew who she was too. Xia was one of the most popular girls in the grade, if not the whole school. She and Allison practically ran the place, and their favorite target was--

In fact, Xia only looked up when she collided head on with Luke, who had been walking quickly in the other direction while reading a book. The two fell to the ground in a pile of limbs, grunting in pain at the sudden impact.

"Oh. You," Xia said simply as she got to her feet. "Would it kill you to watch where you're going?"

Luke didn't have a chance to say anything. Gemini ran into view, pointing her phone at the odd woman. She was frowning deeply, Jayler noticed. Much like the woman with silver hair, she was muttering something under her breath, though he couldn't tell what it was. He had seen Gemini in passing and in the yearbook, though they had never spoken. Granted, she didn't seem like the conversational type to begin with.

The final person to arrive was none other than Ocean, who was walking through with her head down. Her hair was hidden between her hat and hoodie. In trying to blend in, she was only sticking out more than usual to Jayler. Like Gemini, Jayler had never spoken to her. He knew her face, but that was about it.

The six, who had previously been wrapped up in their own issues, all stopped what they were doing upon hearing a gentle whirring sound. They stared up at the woman with silver hair. She was looking around with a frown, ready to lunge for something that acted out of line.

A rift appeared in the air before her. The woman jumped backwards, her feet hitting the wall. She launched herself off the barrier and into a flip before landing on the ground in a crouch. Determination was glinting in her eyes. 

Jayler could only stare as another woman appeared from the rift. She had blue hair fading out to pink at the edges. Her skin was unnaturally pale, as if she was made of snow. Her eyes, a striking blue, darted around the area wildly.

"Hello there," the newcomer remarked, her eyes narrowing when she saw the woman.

The woman with silver hair didn't give her a chance to do much. She held one hand into a fist and created a sphere of light. She hurled it forwards at the new arrival, hitting her in the chest easily.

"Following people isn't very becoming, Maizie," the woman with silver hair murmured, rising to her feet. Jayler could see hints of blue and purple in her hair now. He got a clearer look at her face too, which told him she had pale indigo eyes.

"As if you're one to talk! I know what you're doing here," the newcomer, Maizie, remarked. She shot a brief glance at the other six people in the area. For one startling moment, her blue eyes met Jayler's, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. "So, these are the ones, huh?"

"That isn't any of your business. Speaking of not being your business, this isn't your world. Why don't you go back where you came from?" the woman asked. Her fingers were crackling with energy once again.

"It's not your world either," Maizie commented. "Why don't you go home, huh? You have no right to be bossing me around and you know it!"

Maizie jumped and rolled to avoid a blast of white energy from the woman. She was in a crouching position when she spoke next. "Why don't we take care of things here and now?" she questioned.

The woman with silver hair whirled to face the six students in the area. "Get out of here," she instructed bluntly. "Go home. This isn't your fight. I'm not going to put you in danger."

"Not their fight? I think it is their fight. You can't hide it forever. Nobody can. Destiny does what it wants regardless of the wishes of us mere mortals. You know that better than anyone, don't you, Tuila?" Maizie stalked towards the woman, who was named Tuila apparently.

Jayler was running as energy left Maizie's fingers. He pushed Lex to the ground as the light from her hand clipped his shoe. The two fell into a heap on the ground, dragging the nearby Ocean down with them. Ocean let out a yelp of shock and scrambled to get away from them, her hair falling loose in the process. Jayler got a perfect look at her black and white hair, but he didn't have time to comment on it.

Maizie was muttering in another language under her breath when Jayler got his bearings back. He was ready to start sprinting again. Somebody had to, for crying out loud. Xia and Luke were both frozen to the spot, neither one of them saying anything despite their close proximity to one another. Gemini was recording this incident on her phone as she backed away slowly. 

Another rift appeared in the air. This one was just behind Luke and Xia. Maizie smirked to herself and created another sphere of energy. She launched it at the two. "Bye, kids," she murmured triumphantly.

Tuila lunged at the pair of teenagers, knocking them away from the energy, which disappeared into the glowing rift. She began whispering under her breath as well. Light crackled beneath the skin of her fingers, which she let fly loose at Maizie after a few seconds. 

Maizie dodged it, but it cut her off from preparing another attack of her own. She growled angrily at the interruption before lunging at Tuila.

Tuila dealt a swift kick to her chest, leaving Maizie in a heap on the ground. She finished her murmuring as another rift appeared. "There's no time to explain," she said quickly, pointing to it. "Get in there. I'll try to hold her off."

Tuila dashed towards Maizie once again before pinning her to the ground using a projection of a hand made of light. The hand was wrapped around Maizie's torso. It had to be bigger than Jayler's entire body, he thought. He stared in surprise and started to back away, ready to run for the hills as soon as possible. He wasn't inclined to trust this Maizie woman since she seemed to be off her rocker, but Tuila was unsettling him as well. Either way, something was bad. He could pick a rift or run, and he preferred the idea of running to traveling through a mysterious vortex.

Lex seemed to have the same idea. The two collided again on their way out, but they were cut off when the doors they were darting for suddenly slammed shut. Jayler turned and saw energy crackling at Maizie's fingers. She was smirking despite the sweat beading on her forehead.

The other set of doors heading in the opposite direction slammed shut not long after, leaving them trapped with only Maizie and Tuila's opposing rifts as a means of escape. Jayler found this entire situation ridiculous. Magic wasn't real as far as he was aware, and yet, here he was, watching as two woman with the ability to fire energy from their hands battled it out. Logic had been thrown out the window a while ago.

Tuila used the hand made of light to raise Maizie off the ground. She threw the other woman into a nearby wall, knocking off an empty bulletin board in the process. She let the energy disperse before turning to Jayler and the other five students nearby. "What did I say?! Get in the damn portal!" she shouted. She seized Luke's arm before pushing him inside. He was only able to get a second or two of screaming out before falling silent and disappearing into the void the rift provided.

Gemini stared in shock and horror at where Luke had been standing before looking up to Tuila. "What the hell are you?" she asked softly. 

"No time for that. Go already," Tuila said harshly. She pointed to the portal once again. "We don't have time to be standing around and arguing about this."

Ocean wound up being the next one to head for it, much to Jayler's surprise. He had always heard her to be shy and timid, and yet here she was. She scrambled inside, her hat falling off and onto the ground in the process.

Lex moved next. "Ocean! You dropped this!" she cried out, picking up the hat. She seemed to wince in pain at touching it, but she followed Ocean through the portal regardless. Jayler watched in continued shock as she vanished into thin air just as the other two had done.

Maizie had recovered fully by this point. She was on her feet, and she fired an energy blast at Xia. The girl dodged it by ducking down onto the ground, a scream leaving her lips in the process. She froze on the spot, shaking in pure terror of what Maizie was capable of.

Gemini snapped her out of it. She put her phone away and grabbed Xia's hand before pulling her towards the rift. The two jumped in shortly after, leaving Jayler alone with Tuila and Maizie on the visible side of the portal. 

Mazie wasn't finished yet. She let loose a stream of energy at Tuila, who dodged it by stepping to the side coolly. The energy singed the wall behind where she had been standing, but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she turned to Jayler. "Get in the damn portal," she scowled. "Do what your friends did already. I won't have your foolishness continuing this way."

Jayler didn't have a moment to object to her. Instead, he found himself being hit in the foot by another blast from Maizie. He cried out in shock as pain blossomed in his ankle. It pulsed up his leg as he fell back onto his injured foot. Jayler continued to stumble back in surprise until he felt weightlessness take him over. He was falling somewhere.

He could see the portal's entrance above him. Tuila followed him through before the rift shut. Jayler gasped in surprise as his vision went black and his consciousness left him for what he thought was forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first official chapter! 
> 
> I'm working on the second chapter right now. This story is going to be a blast. I'm already planning out what happens in each chapter (planning for 52 or so right now including prologue and epilogue), so I'm going all out on the extra stuff.
> 
> For this story in particular, I think fans should check out my Twitter. I'm posting character designs and such on there along with detailed profiles for anyone curious. I actually posted their regular overworld designs (which they get next chapter) on Twitter just a few minutes ago. They aren't in color, but it's going to have to do for now.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to go read Skulduggery Pleasant and then sleep. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Two: Tuila Raigh

When Jayler woke up next, the first thing he felt was the heat.

It was oppressive and nasty, but he knew it was heat. The air was humid and thick. He felt sticky just existing in this atmosphere. However, it was alright with him since it meant he was alive.

Jayler slowly pushed himself off the ground, realizing he was in a grassy field. The sun shone brightly above him, a far cry from the clouds and snow he had left for school under. In fact, the sky was perfectly blue. Nothing could be seen to obstruct the view of the sun.

He was still in his winter outfit, which was starting to make him sweat already. His backpack was still over his shoulders, and he could feel a rogue pen trying to stab him through the fabric. He shrugged the bag off and glanced around.

No trees could be seen, though there were other people. He recognized the figures of Lex and Ocean nearby. They had woken up and were glancing around in confusion. Gemini was standing a few feet away and staring off at the horizon. Xia was still out cold. Luke was slowly coming to himself.

It took Jayler a moment to remember all that had happened at the school. He had been walking out when that woman, Maizie, he thought her name was, had attacked him. Then the other woman, Tuila, if he recalled correctly, had defended him. She had opened a rift, and when he fell through, everything went black.

Could this place have possibly been what resided on the other side of that rift? It wouldn't have surprised him. After all, this place looked nothing like Navy Fountain, inside the high school or otherwise. They were in the middle of winter back there.

"Where the hell are we?!"

Jayler turned his head when he heard Xia's sharp voice. She had woken up and gotten to her feet slowly. "This isn't funny, you guys!" she exclaimed angrily.

"This isn't a prank. I can assure you of that much."

Tuila walked into view shortly afterwards. Now that she wasn't moving around, Jayler was able to get a better view of her. She looked like she was wearing armor in a pale blue shade. Underneath, her shirt was a pale violet. Her trousers were black and somewhat loose. She had black gloves and matching lace-up boots. Tuila's ears were pointed and long, which gave Jayler the feeling she wasn't exactly human. Of course, her energy show seemed to point to that already.

"Where are we?" Luke questioned, being sure to keep his distance from Xia. Just like Jayler, and all their other companions, for that matter, Luke was still in his winter clothing, which seemed ill-suited for their situation.

"You're on Daragon, the First Realm of the sacred Galaxy of Hyperion. I highly doubt you've heard of it," Tuila told him. She reached out her hand to help him to his feet.

"We're where now?" Lex asked. She handed Ocean's hat, which she had grabbed before entering the rift, over to its proper owner, who pulled it over her head furiously.

"You're from Earth of the solar system, the holy land of Soluna and Skylox. We're in Hyperion's realm now, the home of all magic," Tuila explained. "There's a reason you're all here. If you'd give me a moment, I'd be happy to explain--"

"You can't be serious. Magic doesn't exist. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this," Xia scoffed.

"What logical explanation tells us how she summoned spheres of light energy to her hand back at Navy Fountain?" Gemini asked.

"Perhaps I can help you out in other ways to show what realm you're in now," Tuila murmured. She reached into her pocket, something Jayler hadn't even noticed was there before, and pulled out a small cube.

"What's a cube going to do to convince me?" Xia questioned, her voice mocking.

Tuila rubbed her fingers along the edge of the box. It expanded to twice its size and opened on one side. The opened edge was glowing with a dull white light. "Give me your things," Tuila instructed.

Jayler was the first one to move to follow her directions. In a world where he had no clue what was going on around him, he figured she was the best authority figure to follow. He pulled off his backpack and handed it to Tuila, who dropped it into the cube. It disappeared instantly.

"Where did it go?" Jayler asked in shock.

"This is an Infinity Box. They allow you to store anything inside thanks to a pocket dimension residing within its walls. It's easy storage," Tuila explained. "I doubt you'll want to hike around a strange world with your heavy bags, so we might as well take care of this now."

Gemini, Ocean, and Lex followed her words next. Luke, who was initially hesitant, eventually did the same. Xia only handed over her things after receiving a stern gaze from Tuila telling her silently not to make a fuss.

"Your world is in the middle of winter now, but Daragon is in no such season. It's springtime here. You'll easily overheat in those outfits," Tuila remarked. She snapped her fingers, creating six spheres of light. They each darted through the air to a different student before circling them rapidly.

The light quickly became blinding to Jayler. He had to cover his eyes to keep his sight intact. When the light faded, he realized he was dressed completely differently, and the others were as well.

Jayler himself had on dark pants with hiking boots. He had a thin red jacket over an orange shirt with brown fingerless gloves on. The fabric was all light and airy enough to keep from being overly oppressive with the excessive heat.

"This is insane," Xia muttered, prompting Jayler to look in her direction. She had on a red dress with an orange belt. A matching orange scarf was around her neck. Like Jayler, she was wearing hiking boots, though hers were purple instead of black. Her hair was tied into two buns now as well.

"What other explanation are you going to give for it?" Gemini questioned. She was wearing black gloves and boots now to go with her dark hair, which was in twin braids. She had lime green leggings lined with yellow on her legs. Her shirt was a bright teal color, though part of it was hidden beneath a pink jacket with sleeves reaching her elbows.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Ocean cut in next. Part of her hair was tied into a pair of braids that wrapped around her head while the rest was down. She had pale blue boots on. A light violet scarf wrapped around her neck, though since it was longer than Xia's, the edges fell onto her torso. She was wearing an indigo dress with sleeves going three-quarters of the way down her arms. A white sash was wrapped around her waist to match the lining on her dress.

"You're going to be here for quite some time. It's best if you're prepared for the quest ahead of you," Tuila explained simply, as if that answered all the questions swirling through the heads of the six teens.

"I don't get it," Lex murmured with a shake of her head. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. She had sea green gloves on, that being the only consistent feature with her previous outfit. She was wearing a white shirt beneath a light blue sleeveless jacket. Her boots were black, the same color as her shorts. She had sea green socks struggling to be seen behind her boots.

"Why are we going to be here for a while? You aren't answering any of our questions," Luke said nervously. He had navy blue trousers on with black hiking boots. His shirt was white and hiding under a black vest that was halfway zipped. He had red fingerless gloves the same color as his hair on to complete the look. Like Lex's gloves, his glasses had remained.

"I can tell you when we get to a safer location. Being out in the open plains isn't going to do us any good. We could get ambushed, and until you're able to defend yourselves, that's the last thing we need," Tuila told him. "I'll take you down to the hideout."

"Hideout? Ambush? I don't get any of this," Xia complained. "Can't you just be up front with us?"

"Who was that other woman who you fought at the school? You said her name was Maizie, right?" Lex asked.

"Why were you fighting to begin with? What are you? How can you use magic?" Luke questioned.

"You'll hear everything soon enough. Please, try to calm down. I understand why you would be curious, but I don't have time to explain everything to you right now. When we get to the hideout, I'll tell you everything. If we get ambushed--" Tuila began.

"What's this about an ambush?"

Jayler slowly turned. The voice was familiar, and he soon realized why. Maizie was back, and she was levitating in the sky above them.

Great.

"Damn it all," Tuila hissed angrily. She clenched her hands into fists, summoning energy to surround her. She fired a column of light to Maizie.

The levitating woman easily dodged to one side. "I figured you would be around here somewhere. It appears I was right," Maizie remarked. "And it's nice and convenient of you to bring along your little friends! How much do they know? Not much, if I had to guess. Maybe I could give them a reality shock if I tried hard enough!"

"This isn't any of your business. Go back to your headquarters and stay there. You have no place here," Tuila snarled. She sent another column of light at Maizie. 

This time, Tuila's attack hit, singing Maizie's skirt as it passed by her. She swore under her breath. "They need a little more chaos in their lives!" Maizie suddenly cried out.

A vortex formed atop Maizie's pointer finger. It grew in size until it was a few inches in diameter. Maizie threw it onto the ground, creating yet another large rift. It looked like a galaxy to Jayler.

The rift grew shortly afterwards, sucking in everything nearby. The grass danced towards its center. Gemini tackled Luke as he started to float towards the core of the vortex. Jayler crouched down against the ground and held tight to the grass. He wished there were more trees around for him to hold onto, but nothing was in sight.

Ocean and Lex, who had been close together, were holding one another to keep themselves grounded. Maizie looked over to the pair before firing a small laser from one finger. It hit Lex's arm, making her yelp in pain and pull away from Ocean to nurse the injury.

Ocean stared in surprise and went to help her only to be hit in the chest by Maizie with another blow. Before Jayler knew what was happening, Ocean was sent backwards through the humid air towards the center of the rift.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Xia exclaimed. She was glaring at Maizie fiercely from her place crouched on the ground.

"You could have--" Jayler began, though he was cut off by a sudden burst of light coming into his peripheral vision. Surprisingly enough, the sudden illumination was caused not by Tuila, but by some other figure. 

He turned his head to see Ocean had stopped moving towards the portal. She was floating in midair surrounded by white light. Ocean stared at her hands in confusion, her hair whipping around her in a wild frenzy. 

The light only intensified after a few seconds, and soon enough, it was blinding. Jayler was able to release his hands from the grass to cover his eyes. The pull coming from the portal had vanished. It seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He hid behind his palms until he stopped seeing spots and was sure the light had faded.

Ocean's hair was tied into a high ponytail by a pale blue tie. A silver diamond adorned the hairpiece. She had a purple wrap around her shoulders covering a majority of her arms. Her right wrist had a bracelet matching her hair tie. On her left hand was a darker purple wristlet. Ocean's dress was indigo and ended in a pair of frilly layers just above her knees, though the second one was a darker purple. A silver diamond was on her chest and waist, and both had pale blue ribbons attached that wrapped around her torso. She had pale blue tights and purple slippers topped with the silver diamonds on to complete her new appearance. Pale purple wings sprouted from her shoulders.

Ocean dropped to the ground, breathless, as Maizie spoke. "Damn it!" she hissed under her breath. Another purple rift formed in one hand. She launched it at Ocean.

Tuila sent a projection of her hand made of light energy to hold Ocean to the ground. Both the hand and Ocean barely missed the hit of chaotic power. Tuila didn't give Maizie a chance to correct herself, instead snapping her fingers to create more light energy. 

Tuila hit Maizie in the chest, sending the woman flying backwards. She slid through the grass, covering her back in stains. Maizie slowly got to her feet. Jayler could see a patch of dirt smudged on her cheek. "You've ruined everything," Maizie growled. "If you hadn't shown up, this all would have gone much smoother."

"You know I'm better than you at this. The Fearbringers you work with have done enough to terrorize Daragon for many years. I refuse to let it go on any longer," Tuila told her evenly. She walked closer to Maizie's injured form, light crackling in both hands. "Why don't you run back to headquarters to share what you've seen here today? I'm sure that would be a much more dignified way of getting out of things than letting me take care of it. You know how this is going to end."

Maizie seemed to ponder Tuila's words for a moment before swinging one leg out at high speeds to catch Tuila off guard. The sudden hit to her ankles sent Tuila sprawling onto the ground, but she miraculously managed to control her fall enough to land on top of Maizie. 

Tuila's real hand, not a projection, was on Maizie's throat when the two were untangled. Jayler slowly got to his feet. His legs were wobbling from fear and uncertainty. He dared not go any closer, instead choosing to watch from a distance.

"Go crawling right back to that pathetic man you call a leader," Tuila snarled. Jayler could have sworn her eyes turned a bright yellow color for a brief moment. "We don't have time to tangle with you for much longer, and I doubt you have the energy to continue this battle for much longer anyways."

Maizie stared up at Tuila as Ocean got up from the push by the Tuila's light magic. The hand had dissipated, leaving Ocean to move around more freely. She stared in shock at her new outfit. Her wings fluttered a few times in experimentation behind her, but she didn't leave the ground.

"I think you've done more to harm your mission than help it," Tuila told her. "You unlocked a Syllix. Now, you're going to be the one who has to deal with it when future encounters come."

"That may be the case, but I won't be intimidated. I have much better things to do than think about all the ways I've failed," Maizie said. She began to summon dark energy in one hand.

"Watch out!" Jayler tried to call out, but he was too late.

The blow hit Tuila head on, and she slid backwards through the grass. A rock sticking out from the grass cut her arm wickedly, leaving blood staining the ground. She hissed and tried to get to her feet.

Maizie got up herself and started walking towards the confused Ocean. "You probably think you're all that for unlocking Syllix. Great on you," she said sarcastically. "Your satisfaction won't last long, kid. It might be best for us to take care of things now. Surrender. I might have mercy on you then."

Maizie's hands formed a sphere of energy, which she launched at Ocean. Jayler gasped in surprise but found himself unable to move to help her. His eyes were locked on the scene despite his body refusing to move.

Ocean threw up one arm to block the blow, and much to Jayler's surprise, a barrier made of light appeared in front of her. It absorbed the dark sphere before vanishing. Ocean stared at her hands in surprise. "How did I do that?" she whispered in shock.

"I should take notes here," Maizie murmured. "I'm sure the head honcho will want to hear about their powers."

Maizie ran at Ocean and unleashed a roundhouse kick, but once again, Ocean managed to block it with a swift movement of her arm. This time, a barrier of light didn't form, but instead, ice shards appeared from the grass to block Maizie's attack. Her foot wound up getting stuck in the ice when it began to build in intensity.

Ocean held out one hand in front of herself, and from her palm ripples of violet energy formed. They knocked Maizie backwards and into the grass. 

Ocean made a sphere made of dark energy similar to what Maizie had done, though hers felt different in a way Jayler wasn't sure how to describe. For one, the energy was tamer and darker in color. 

When it was sent flying through the air, Maizie didn't have time to dodge it and was hit once again. A large dent was made in the ground, creating a crater where Maizie was located. Jayler felt the ground vibrate below himself. Lex struggled to keep herself righted. Luke fell over despite Gemini's efforts to stabilize him.

Tuila got to her feet by now, and when Maizie tried to get up once again, she had a light projection of her hand around the enemy's torso. "Go back where you came from. I refuse to let you continue your assault here," she demanded. Despite being injured, she seemed more serious and terrifying than before. 

Maizie hesitated before snapping her fingers together. A rift appeared below her, which she fell through. She didn't reappear anywhere else in the area. The second she left his view, Jayler felt infinitely better about the situation. His shoulders, which had been tense and knotted, relaxed. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding to begin with.

Tuila glanced at Jayler first before glancing over Gemini, Lex, and Xia. She approached Luke and helped him to his feet using her uninjured arm. "Is everyone alright?" she questioned.

Nobody said otherwise. A few intangible murmurs of agreement rose up from the group. The only one who didn't provide an answer was Ocean. She was still staring at the crater where Maizie had been mere moments before. Her legs gave way beneath her, and she fell to her knees. Her wings drooped before light surrounded her. When it faded, she was wearing the outfit Tuila had generated for her earlier. Despite the change of outfits taking place only ten or so minutes ago, it felt like an eternity in the past to Jayler.

Tuila walked towards Ocean. She held one hand against her injured arm, and when she removed it, the blood was gone. The tear in the fabric caused by the rock had disappeared as well. By the time she had arrived at Ocean's side, it appeared as if nothing had happened to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Tuila asked, crouching beside Ocean. Despite her severe aura, something about her demeanor felt calm and motherly now. It was a change Jayler welcomed. Any break from her regular intensity was fine with him.

Ocean didn't notice Tuila until the latter had placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked up to meet the woman's gaze, confusion and shock knit in her features. "What am I?" she questioned, not giving an answer to Tuila's earlier inquiry. 

Tuila frowned and helped Ocean stand slowly. "I can't answer that easily," she said softly. "It's complicated to explain. I'll tell you everything when we can get to a safer location. Can you walk?"

Ocean took a step forwards, but her weight seemed to surprise her. She fell back down to the grass in a heap. She was shaking from exhaustion and adrenaline. Lex dashed over to help her up, but Tuila cut her off by lifting Ocean onto her back. "Just hold on. I'll take you where we need to go," Tuila told Ocean. 

"What's going on?" Xia suddenly cut in loudly. She stormed up to Tuila's side angrily. "I refuse to let you say you'll tell us later anymore! I want an explanation now!"

"Unless you want to fend off more Fearbringers on your own, I suggest that you come along. I'll get to it the second we're out of danger," Tuila assured her.

"Why is that woman after us to begin with? Does she have beef with you or something?" Lex asked. 

"I guess you could say something like that," Tuila said bluntly. "I can't tell you everything until we get back to a hideout. Out here in the open like this, we're at risk."

"What's a Syllix?" Xia pressed. "What is unlocking a Syllix? How were you summoning magic?"

"Is Ocean like you?" Lex questioned.

"You're all like me," Tuila told them. "It's plain and simple."

"How can you be so sure?" Luke inquired. 

"I know a lot about you six. Information travels fast between dimensions. Hunters know how to find mages on Earth. All it takes is a strong magical signature to be noticed. You all give off enough power to intrigue our magical hunters. Apparently, it caught the attention of the Fearbringers as well," Tuila sighed. "What, did you really think it was coincidence you were all pulled into this world? It's not."

"Hunters? You mean people have been following us all this time?" Gemini frowned. 

"Not exactly following you. They don't have to get too close, and it doesn't need to be often. Once a year, I suppose. A brief moment of contact once a year is all it takes. From there, it's easy to tell what speed they're developing magic at and how soon they'll be ready to unlock their full potential," Tuila explained. "It's a complex process."

"How much could you possibly know about us?" Jayler couldn't help but wonder. Even if Tuila was telling them not to ask questions yet, nobody else was following that rule, and Jayler wasn't going to start soon. His head was too busy swimming with things to ask her to focus on following her directions perfectly.

"You're Jayler Rose. You used to travel all over the world as the son of a military fighter. These days, you live in Navy Fountain with your single mother waiting for your father to come home and see you," Tuila said. "How's that?"

Jayler felt his cheeks flush pink. Sure enough, all that information was accurate. He didn't fully understand how Tuila, a woman he had only met earlier that day, could know that much regardless of that explanation, but he was finished asking questions. He didn't want her to dump all her information on him to the other five. He barely knew them, and he would rather keep his secrets to himself. Tuila getting involved was already less than optimal, but bringing others into it would only make things worse.

"As for the rest of you... The girl on my back is Ocean Alla. She lives with her two fathers who adopted her when she was still a child. Judging by the way her hair has changed, she's already coming into her magic. From what I can tell, she's got some light manipulation like I do," Tuila continued. "She's got something genetic as far as I can tell."

"What does her hair have to do with things? I thought it was a little odd how it grew so much and got white streaks, but I didn't think it was magic," Lex frowned.

"When some people come into their magical powers, it changes their physical appearance. Sometimes, they get much taller. Other times, their hair grows much longer. Finally, their hair can change colors seemingly overnight to radically different colors. As far as I can tell, she ticks all three boxes, though the height thing has been happening over time according to my hunters," Tuila explained.

"This is getting creepy," Xia complained. "I want to get out of here. I don't like this. She knows way too much about us."

"Xia Carmen, a popular girl in Navy Fountain South. You live with your parents and their less than satisfactory relationship. Your best friend is Allison Camden. You've been close with her ever since you moved into town at age eight. You have a grudge against all your friend's exes, and that includes someone else in this group. Luke Thomas is a nerdy kid who briefly dated your best friend. Currently, he lives with his lone father following a difficult divorce in which his mother moved out of town," Tuila said.

"Is this truly necessary?" Gemini asked. "I think we get the point."

"You're Gemini Sorrell. You've been training in martial arts and weight lifting for five years now. You have the highest record in the school for pull-ups in physical education. You live with your uncle and dog, Armageddon. He's a good boy who loves getting scratched behind the ears," Tuila continued.

"Are we almost to the hideout? I want the full explanation," Lex pressed.

"Finally, we have Lex Smith. You live with your single mother on the outskirts of Navy Fountain as you have since your birth. You've always been talkative with an odd obsession for green gloves. In fact, I don't think anybody has ever seen you without a pair," Tuila told the group.

"Great, now we're all fully acquainted with one another and know all the deep and dark secrets that should have stayed hidden. Can we finally hear what's going on here?" Xia snapped.

"We're almost there," Tuila assured her. She stopped walking in front of a small rock on the ground. She glanced around before setting Ocean down. Lex dashed to keep her standing while Tuila crouched down in front of the rock.

Tuila ran her fingers over it before pressing something on the bottom of it. Light passed between her hand to the rock, and when it cleared, the rock clicked quietly. Suddenly, a square hatch came into view. The rock flew upwards, showing itself as the handle for a trapdoor leading into the underground.

Jayler looked down at the hatch. It was dirty down there with no light to speak of. A staircase made of dark brown earth led further into the tunnel. As far as he could tell, there could be a labyrinth, and he would be none the wiser. Following Tuila's every direction was starting to feel a little less wise in a world where anything could lead to Maizie or somebody like her.

"We have to go down there?" Luke squeaked.

"If it's going to get me answers, fine," Xia huffed. She walked down the steps forged from dirt and stones. She stopped at the base of the staircase. "Well? Are you guys going to come on or not?"

Gemini was the next to follow her. Lex dashed down once she was sure Tuila had a firm hold on Ocean once again. Luke trailed into the tunnel next with Jayler taking up the rear. 

The door swung shut as soon as Jayler had entered the tunnel. Gasps of panic rose up from the crowd. Tuila created a sphere of light in one hand and moved to the front of the group. "Don't worry. I did that," she assured them, holding up the light to a small button on the side of the tunnel. "Now, let's keep going. Ocean needs to rest."

Nobody said anything after they entered the tunnel. Instead, they all crowded around Tuila to get at some of her light while still keeping a good enough distance to not crowd her. Jayler didn't exactly feel comfortable at the back of the crowd, but he didn't want to make a fuss to move closer to the front. At the front or the back, the fact remained that he would have to trust in Tuila's judgement as they walked through the earthen tunnels.

They turned a few times and left a few paths unexplored. Jayler gulped. This really was a labyrinth. He was down for a little adventuring, but this was moving much too quickly for his likings. He suddenly was hit by the urge to go home, to explore the winter break that should have been waiting for him if not for the portal and Maizie. This new world was losing its novelty fast, and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Was it possible to ditch this tunnel, this danger, to go back to the home he knew so well? What was going on with his mother? Had she noticed he was gone yet? When would she know something had gone wrong?

"Here we are."

Jayler's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Tuila suddenly stopped when they came to a larger room. This area was lit much better by torches on the outside edges. There were tables scattered around the center of the room, which Jayler realized was in the shape of a dome. Bunk beds four tiers high were surrounding the outside walls and were only interrupted by a few doors here and there leading to other areas of the maze. 

Tuila set Ocean down and let the others walk in after her. Once they were out of the narrow, claustrophobic tunnel, Tuila turned to face them once again. "Welcome to your new home. This is the base of the Daragonian resistance where you'll be staying for the next few months," she told them. "I hope you're ready to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed a majority of this in one sitting listening to three songs on repeat. I need a social life. 
> 
> Well, the battle sequences continue. Also, Tuila needs to calm down.
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Three: Dragons

Jayler and the rest of his companions hesitantly followed Tuila to a large table at the center of the room. There were already three people there, who were expectedly unfamiliar to Jayler. They were all huddled around a map almost as big as the table it was sitting upon. They were sitting near one another in different chairs. There must have been a dozen seats scattered around the circular outline of the table. No two chairs matched, instead seeming to all come from different sets of furniture from various locations and time periods. 

"If we move on this small village here, then we can--" one of them began. This was a woman with bright orange hair streaked with bronze. It was fashioned into a short bob, though one side of her head was shaved. Her skin looked somewhat orange, and her eyes were an impressive green. She was wearing bronze armor plates above a mostly black outfit. Her ears were pointed, though not overly so. She was sitting next to the top of the map and pointing to a small pinpointed area on the paper before her.

"Tuila's back!" came the enthusiastic cry of a second person upon noticing the group. This time around, it was a man with unruly and curled brown hair that refused to settle. His skin was tanned. His eyes were brown to match his hair. He was wearing a white shirt beneath a dirty black jacket. His trousers were black like his shoes. Jayler noticed his teeth were pointed, making his canines look more like fangs than teeth. His ears were large, despite being mostly hidden by his hair, and came to a sharp point at the edge. 

"And she brought company," the third person said. They were incredibly pale, and when Jayler looked closer, he realized it was because their skin was actually a light blue color. Their hair was white and short, but when Jayler stared for longer, it looked like jewels were sewn into the tresses. Their hair had a bluish sheen to match their grayish-blue eyes. They wore a silver bodysuit with a pale blue sarong wrapped around their waste. Their shoes were blue as well. A transparent blue cape hung from their shoulders and attached to the body suit at the arms. Much like everyone else's ears, they were slightly pointed.

"It's nice to see you all again," Tuila remarked, sitting down in between the man and woman. "I do indeed have company with me, as I'm sure you can see."

The man sniffed the air and got to his feet excitedly. "Wow!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Xia by the shoulders and began to sniff at her neck. She was too stunned to do much of anything in response. "Humans, huh? From Earth?"

"It looks like you were finally successful in your mission then," the woman smiled. "Well, don't hesitate. Introduce us already."

Tuila nodded. "These are the next generation of Clan Leaders," she said.

"Clan Leaders?" Gemini echoed. Her expression made it seem like a thousand other questions were brewing in her head, but that was the only one that actually managed to leave her lips. 

Tuila ignored her question and continued to speak to the trio around the map. "Meet Lex Smith, Ocean Alla, Xia Carmen, Jayler Rose, Gemini Sorrell, and Luke Thomas. They're going to be joining our rebel forces for the time being," she explained. "They're fresh meat and can't use any powers as of now. As Cordell already said, they're from Earth."

"You still haven't told us what's going on, you know," Xia huffed. "Also, tell your man-pet to stop sniffing me. It's getting creepy." She was trying to push the brown-haired man away from her, but he didn't seem to see her gesture, instead continuing to focus on smelling her. 

"Cordell. Down," Tuila said sharply, snapping her fingers and pointing to the table. It was like she was talking to a dog rather than a person.

The man backed away and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry. It's been so long since I last saw a human from Earth... I guess I'm just not used to it yet," he explained.

"Kids, these are my companions in the resistance force of Daragon. Meet Cordell Macon, Liathine Daya, and Diamond Quan," Tuila told the young students. The three people each waved upon hearing their name, going in order from the man to the woman and finally the blue person. 

"Start over from the beginning, will you?" Lex asked impatiently. "I don't get what's going on."

"You didn't explain anything to them?" Diamond questioned, turning to face Tuila. Their hair shimmered despite the dull lighting overhead. 

"I didn't have time to. We were being pursued by a Fearbringer," Tuila answered. "We can tell them now."

"Have a seat, kiddos. Let the masters explain to you why you're here and what you'll be doing for us," Cordell grinned. He gestured to the circular table and the many chairs around it. He moved to sit beside Tuila as he had been before.

Nobody said anything as they settled in around the table. Jayler took a seat in between Xia and Gemini. They stared up at the clearly alien quartet before them and awaited an explanation.

"You're currently on Daragon, the First Realm of the Goddess Hyperion," Tuila began. "This world has been embroiled in war for around seventeen years now, and you're the ones who can stop it."

"Stop it? What do you mean?" Luke questioned. Jayler could hear his voice shaking.

"You're the six Clan Leaders, or the defenders of this here realm," Cordell answered. "As is traditional, you're born on Earth but then brought here to save the world from any impending disasters. It's been this way for as long as anyone can remember."

"We're kids. How can you expect us to save your world?" Xia demanded.

"You saw what Ocean did earlier. That's magic. It's commonplace around here for people to be able to do magic," Tuila said. Her tone implied that simple sentence would explain everything that needed to be spoken of. 

"And you're saying that we can do such a thing? That's ridiculous. We've never shown any signs of having magical abilities before," Jayler pointed out.

"That's typical of Earth children. Earth doesn't like magic, so it's much harder to perform there. Only mages who have reached their full potential have a chance of pulling anything off on Earth," Liathine told them. 

"I think you're assuming we know too much. We got here less than two hours ago," Ocean frowned. She was still showing signs of exhaustion from the earlier battle. It appeared that light show had done a lot to her energy reserves.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning then. This galaxy was created and named after a goddess named Hyperion. That's where you are now. It's a galaxy where magic is freely used since our creator was the goddess of magic in her lifetime," Diamond began. "This is the first planet, Daragon."

"There are defenders of each of the planets called Hanilia. Each planet has its own group of Hanilia, and the Clan Leaders are the Hanilia for Daragon. Clan Leaders are born on Earth and brought here later in their lives to defend Daragon from any disaster that may come," Liathine continued.

"And we're these Clan Leader chosen people," Xia said slowly.

Cordell nodded and flashed a grin, showing off his shark-like teeth. "Yeah, you got it. You're mages just like everyone here, so you can use some variation of magic," he told her.

"Daragon has been involved in a war for many years, like I said earlier. The previous generation of Clan Leaders, kids just like you, fought to defend this world when it was invaded suddenly by another faction of Hanilia, the Fearbringers," Diamond went on. "But they were caught off-guard and were all killed in battle."

"Clan Leaders are reincarnated from generation to generation. When one dies, they are reincarnated into someone else, a child being born most of the time. They were reincarnated into the six of you, making you the next generation and new iterations of the previous fighters for this planet," Liathine explained.

"I think I'm following so far," Lex murmured. "That woman who attacked us, Maizie, I think her name was, is a Fearbringer then."

"Yes. There have been many attempts made by the Fearbringers and the rebellion to find you six. If they found you, the chances of your survival would have been slim," Diamond frowned. "Of course, on Earth, magic takes quite some time to develop."

"Over here in the Galaxy of Hyperion, magic takes root from a young age, but it fully appears at around sixteen. On Earth, magic shows few signs until sixteen, when it appears seemingly all at once," Tuila continued. "Your magical signatures couldn't be traced until recently, which kept you safe from the Fearbringers... Though we have something the Fearbringers don't."

"Me!" Cordell exclaimed in excitement. "She means me. I have a great sense of smell, even more so than most dragons. I was able to track you down easily, and it let Tuila keep an eye on you when she could."

"Wait... Dragons?" Gemini asked in shock.

"Yes. Here in Hyperion, nobody is truly human like you. We may seem like it since we were designed similarly to humans, but we're alien in terms of your language," Diamond told her. "The pointed ears, sharp teeth, and unique skin tones are signs of not being human."

"Of course, not everyone shows those signs. It's complicated. Overall, pointed ears are a sign of a dragon. Well, I say dragon, but I really mean Rauleighan. That's what we call people who can turn into dragons. We aren't fully dragons, but we aren't fully people either. We're the middle ground. We're Rauleighans. It's that simple," Cordell went on.

"The four of us are part of another Hanilia faction called the Draconic Superiors. All of us Draconic Superiors are Rauleighans. We've always been close with the Clan Leaders since our world, Zikarish, has always been on really good terms with Daragon. It's a partner deal. If you get one of us, you get both of us," Liathine said.

"When the Fearbringers invaded, we Draconic Superiors weren't having any of it," Cordell continued. "And because the Fearbringers thought we were out of our lane, we started fighting... And now, we're at war. There's not much else we can say on the matter. We're at war, and you're going to have to help us stop it."

"If we have magic, then what can we do?" Lex asked eagerly. "I mean, I want to be able to do cool stuff too!"

"Magic is generally divided into five different primary categories. From there, it splits off into five more categories each, making for a total of twenty-five types of magic. Since there are six of you, I'd say five of you have four elements and one of you has five. After all, the Clan Leaders need to cover all elements in order to carry out their duties," Cordell told her. 

"One of them reached Syllix on the way here," Tuila frowned.

"What's Syllix?" Jayler questioned.

"There are three levels of magic. Syllix is the most basic. It's the first level. After that, you have Solani. Finally, Hisero tops it all off. Since you're new, you'll have to work your way up from the bottom of the transformation ladder. We're already up to Hisero as it is. We've been at this for a long time, you know?" Cordell grinned.

"Transformations... We can change the way we look to fight, right?" Ocean asked. "That's what happened to me on the way here. I thought I was about to die, and then... I just changed, and I was using magic before I knew what was happening."

"That's right. Magic can be used regardless of if you're transformed, but it's much easier to use if you are. After all, your magic levels increase to make calling upon your magic much easier," Liathine explained. "We're all bound to our specific elements from birth. They describe what sort of magic you'll be able to use."

"Ocean, you showed signs of having Light, Dark, Ice, and Mind magic," Tuila said, turning to face the girl in question. "Light magic allows for the manipulation and creation of light sources. Dark magic makes it so you can control shadows and bend them to your will. Ice magic offers the creation of ice. Mind magic gives you telepathy, telekinesis, and shockwaves. It can be used to make sound energy as well."

"I can do all of that?" Ocean asked in shock. "That's... Wow... And here I thought I was as normal as could be."

"If you want to call upon your Syllix, you can do so anytime. However, it takes much training to get used to it. Calling it to the surface freely takes practice. Since you six haven't had much experience with magic from birth, it will take work to master what you have at your disposal. However, I have faith you can pull it off," Tuila continued. "We'll be here to mentor you every step of the way."

Jayler raised his hand slowly. Tuila looked in his direction, and he took that as a cue to speak. "What about the rest of us? If Ocean has all that stuff, what do we have?" he questioned.

"That's a bit harder to figure out. If people were born here in the magical world, then it's easier to tell from birth since magic flows freely around here. Earth censors most magic and makes it harder to identify. Because you were raised in that environment, it'll take you transforming to figure out what you've got running through you," Liathine answered.

"What do you guys have then?" Luke asked. He seemed to be infatuated with the world around him despite the overwhelming situation they were in. It was as if he had been waiting for this his whole life. 

"I've got Light magic like Ocean. I can create and manipulate light beams and energy based around light. Light magic also helps with healing, so I'm not too shabby at that either," Tuila replied.

"I can change the shape of metals around me. It's called Metal magic. I can also manipulate electricity, though that's not exactly my strong suit. It's pretty easy to speak in technological code for me too. If you need something hacked, I can get into it," Liathine told them.

"My magic revolves around Ice, which means I have that in common with her. Much like Tuila, I can heal as well," Diamond continued.

"Finally, I've got one of the coolest magic types known to man: Matter! Apparently, some fancy guy on Earth said matter can't be created or destroyed, blah, blah, blah. Well, I can change its shape and rearrange all the molecules however I want. Basically, if you give me something, I can change it into something completely different. Hell, I can even make myself look different!" Cordell exclaimed. 

He closed his eyes. His particles seemed to scramble in the seconds that followed, and when he was finished, he looked just like Liathine. He took on her same position, resting with his head in one hand. His eyes were overtaken by a somewhat bored expression to imitate Liathine's resting face. He earned a swift smack to the arm by Liathine herself, prompting his molecules to return to normal. He rubbed at his arm, pouting in Liathine's direction.

"That's higher-level Matter magic, but you get the idea," Tuila said. "It takes a long time to master these powers. Every school in Hyperion is dedicated to teaching students how to use their magic for defensive purposes. Combat is taught regularly. It's simply the society we live in... Of course, you aren't going to find any schools like that on Daragon. Most of them are tailored towards Rauleighans since they're much more common than mages who are human, or at least close to it, like all of you. You'll have to learn through other means, like practical experience."

"I have one more question," Xia cut in with a heavy frown. "When do we get to go home?" 

Tuila hesitated and looked back and forth between the teenagers before her and the dragons on either side of her. "Well... That's kind of the thing... We can't let you go home until after the war has ended," she told them hesitantly.

"What?!" Lex cried out.

"The Fearbringers know who you are now. They know where you're from. If you went back, you'd be at risk, especially since your magic isn't strong enough to use on the other side of the Portal yet," Tuila continued. "The Portal is what censors magic outside of the galaxy. Yours isn't strong enough to sustain the strong censorship, so you'd be left powerless against mages much stronger than you."

"Great. So we can't even go home until we can master our powers? Just flipping great," Xia muttered bitterly.

"That's not exactly it though. The Fearbringers will continue to pursue you regardless of how strong your magic is if you leave. The only way you'll be truly safe is if we defeat the Fearbringers and leave their group in shambles," Liathine frowned. "You're going to have to help us win back Daragon to go back home. Until then, it simply isn't going to be safe for you."

"And here I thought today couldn't get any worse!" Xia exclaimed. "You mean I'm stuck here with him for God only knows how long?" She jabbed her thumb in Luke's direction when she said 'him'. Luke responded with a frown and an expression like that of a kicked puppy.

"You'll have to learn to get along. Unless you want to be miserable, you're going to have to figure out how to make temporary peace. You'll have much stronger team synergy if you can actually bond as a team and become friends," Cordell told her. "Sorry if you don't like him, but you don't have many options here."

"It's getting late anyways, so perhaps it's time for us to retire for the night," Tuila said, shooting a brief glance up at a clock mounted on a nearby wall. It looked uncannily similar to clocks on Earth for being from another dimension.

"We have a few free bunks around here. Feel free to take whichever one you want so long as it isn't covered in someone else's stuff. Bathrooms are labelled as such next to the doors. Night." Diamond wasted no time in rising to their feet after finishing their brief speech. Their hair shone as they left the table behind to approach a bunk and climb the ladder to the top.

"We'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast," Tuila announced. "Try to get some rest."

"I completely forgot we haven't had any dinner... I'm feeling too nauseous to even think of eating right now, if I'm being perfectly honest," Ocean sighed. "I'll see you guys in the morning, I suppose..." She got to her feet as well before walking across the room to a column of bunks left unoccupied. She decided on the second level for her bed and laid down shortly after. 

Jayler quickly made a dart for one of the designated bathrooms. They were all a single room and allowed for all genders to enter, which he was thankful for. He knew his mother was going to kill him if she heard about his shenanigans from today.

He quickly threw off his shirt and then yanked his binder off over his head. He let out a sigh of relief to finally have it off. Tuila hadn't thought to change him out of it before, it seemed. Now, he had been in it far longer than was healthy, which meant he was in a lot of trouble medically. Luckily, he couldn't see any initial issues, and if he needed further help, he could always ask Tuila about it. She had said she was a good healer.

Plus, it didn't seem Daragon was quite as strict on gender as Earth was. Diamond seemed to have big nonbinary energy to Jayler despite their sarong. For crying out loud, they were aliens. That had to count for something. The chances of their thoughts on gender matching those common on Earth were slim.

Jayler didn't know how he was going to keep his chest a secret for much longer though. He was stuck in a world without much to help him keep it hidden. Plus, he'd be sleeping in a room with countless rebel fighters, including five other people from his school.

Jayler had transitioned back before he moved to Navy Fountain all those years ago. He still hadn't had top surgery yet, but he was going strong on testosterone (which he also wouldn't have access to for quite a while, which was like a punch to the gut to him). Normally, he didn't have to interact with people from school enough to make keeping his transition currently in progress a secret. He saw them during the day but not outside school. Keeping his chest down was easy enough that way. This was something else.

Jayler hesitantly pulled his shirt on once again and balled up his binder into a wad. He could hide it under his pillow or something. Granted, he wasn't sure it would help him out much. After all, he was going to be doing quite a bit of physical activity if battles were going to be regular. Exercising was frowned upon while wearing a binder. Fighting for your life had to fall into that category, right? 

In other words, this was going to be killer on his dysphoria. And he'd been doing so well with it too! He hadn't suffered from any significant mental issues as a result of his body in quite some time, but here was another universe to inconvenience him. It was just his luck.

Jayler used the restroom quickly before scrubbing his hands off in the sink. He couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror, and already he could tell he was different from how he had been just that morning.

Exhaustion tugged at his eyes, making him frown. A small amount of dirt had smeared itself on his cheek, likely a result from the earlier scuffle with Maizie. Jayler turned on the sink once again and rubbed the dirt away. It was a small change from how he had looked before, but it was enough to make him happy enough for the moment. There wasn't much else he could do about it at the moment. 

There was a shower in the bathroom, but Jayler was barely able to stand up to continue looking himself over one last time before bed. He wouldn't last five minutes in there. Part of him said it was a good idea to wash off, but he couldn't bring himself to. In the end, Jayler shot it a long stare before walking out of the bathroom, his binder balled up in his hands. He prayed none of his newfound companions saw him sneaking it off to his bunk.

Jayler decided to claim the bed closest to the bathroom on the bottom level. He shoved the binder underneath his pillowcase and breathed a sigh of relief once it was out of sight. The second his body hit the mattress, he realized how exhausted he truly was.

Jayler spread out on the bed, staring up at the bottom of the bed above him. It was amazing to him how much things could change in the span of a day. Hell, even a few hours had done a lot to him. Before, he had been living a regular life and longed for some adventure to spice up his everyday routine. He had been counting down the days to his top surgery. The schedule he was in was familiar, and it was something he welcomed whether he chose to admit it or not.

Now, he was in another world with full-on alien dragon people asking him to help them save their planet from a group of evil warriors who had invaded it before he was even born. Jayler had also discovered he had some brand of magical powers, though nobody could tell him just what type of magic lurked in his blood waiting to be unleashed fully. Apparently, he'd been like this his whole life and was simply unaware. Who could have known?

It would take a while to get used to, and that was putting it lightly. Sure, he knew of his companions. He'd shared classes with a few of them, but they hadn't ever spoken extensively. In fact, the longest conversation he'd ever held with any of them was with Lex, and even that had been two years ago before they were even in high school. The two of them and Ocean went to the same middle school while Gemini, Xia, and Luke went to the other middle school that fed into their high school. What did that mean? He was even less familiar with the latter three, which seemed to be a recipe for disaster.

He knew Cordell had a point in saying it was best if they learned to get along. They would be doing a lot of work together in the future to try and save a lost planet from an invasion over a decade ago. As strange as Cordell had been with his pointed ears and spiny teeth, he'd been right on that subject. Jayler couldn't deny that much. It wasn't going to be easy though. They were all so different, and they either didn't know each other well or flat-out hated each other in the case of Xia and Luke. 

Tomorrow would be the start of his journey to get home. Tuila was right in saying that it was risky for them to return back to their hometown now. It would essentially paint a large target on their heads, which was the last thing they needed. The group was vulnerable enough now in a world full of magic without any power to defend themselves with the exception of Ocean. They were relying on the four Draconic Superiors that had been watching over them up to this point to make sure they were safe until they developed a Syllix, or whatever Tuila had called it.

Jayler let out a sigh. What had he done to deserve this? He knew it was something out of his control. From the way Tuila, Cordell, Liathine, and Diamond had described it, he'd been this way since he was born. The previous Clan Leader in his position had died, and he was set to take their place. It was as simple as that. He couldn't have known it was coming since some cosmic power out in the great unknown had decided on this destiny for him.

Jayler couldn't help but wonder about what sort of thing was going on back on Earth. He had left behind his mother without so much as a goodbye. He had thought he'd be back after school, but things had changed to prevent that. The appearance of Maizie had changed everything, and not exactly in a good way. He liked having magic powers as much as the next person, but he wasn't a fan of being torn away from his mother without any warning ahead of time. It made him miss her more than he ever had before, and it left an emptiness in his chest he couldn't fully describe.

He shut his eyes against the painful memories of his mother. There weren't many things he wouldn't have given in that moment to go back home and feel her embrace. Jayler may have spent much of his life longing for adventure, but he hadn't expected it to come like this. His stomach tied itself in a knot. Was the world really so cruel as to tear him away from all he had known and loved throughout his childhood?

There wasn't much he could do about it now though. He couldn't go back until he knew how to control his magic. He wasn't going to put his mother at risk by going back too early without a way of defending himself. Targeting him was one thing, but risking his mother was something else entirely, and it was the last thing he wanted.

Hopefully, he'd unlock his Syllix soon. After all, the sooner Syllix came in, the sooner he'd know about his magic. The sooner he knew about his magic, the sooner he'd be able to control it. The sooner he could protect himself, the sooner he could go home. It seemed like such a simple plan when he put it that way despite it being anything but. Mastering magic he hadn't ever used before, or seen, for that matter, was a lot harder than saying he could do it.

Jayler wouldn't be able to master anything if he was tired the next day though. It was nighttime, and he couldn't train at night without any idea of what his powers were. Hopefully, the next day would give him something to latch onto that would aid in his return back home.

Until he got back though, he was going to try and enjoy it. Remaining homesick would likely hold him back in the long run and keep him from getting back to his mother. When dawn broke, he was going to reach out to the others in their group and try to make friends. Mending the tarnished relationship between Xia and Luke would be difficult, but he sure as hell was going to try.

It took a while to get Jayler's mind to stop racing, but once it did, sleep came easily. His own exhaustion hit him like a freight train and knocked him out in a matter of minutes. He hadn't slept this soundly in a while, but that likely wasn't a good thing since it took nearly dying twice in one day to get it that way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up super late since I've been working on it in one sitting on and off for three hours oops
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Four: Taelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, the party sets a course for a village called Taelon. On the way there, the six Clan Leaders hear more about the strange world they've wound up in.

Jayler felt hands on his shoulder shaking him awake the next morning. He opened his eyes slowly to see Tuila standing above him. "Time to get up," she told him simply. "By the way, you can stop hiding that under your pillow."

He rubbed at his eyes before realizing what Tuila was talking about. He could see a piece of his binder peeking out beneath his pillowcase. His face went bright red in embarrassment.

Tuila reached out her hand to take it from him. Jayler hesitantly handed it over as Ocean pulled out her Infinity Box. She dropped it inside before looking his way. "For safekeeping," she explained. "Plus, it doesn't do you much good walking around if you can't breathe."

Jayler was dumbfounded as Tuila put her Infinity Box back in her pocket. "You don't find it weird?" he asked in surprise.

"I've heard thoughts on gender in relation to the body are much more strict on Earth. You don't need to worry around here. It's flexible, and nobody will judge you for it," Tuila assured him. "So long as your companions don't make a fuss, it will be no issue around here."

"It's normal here?" Jayler questioned, suddenly conscious of how silly he probably looked, sitting before a rebellion leader and asking what a foreign galaxy's thoughts on gender were. 

"Of course. Nobody minds what isn't their business. Sexuality and exploration of such is regular as well. I'm surprised Earth isn't like that, but then again, humans can be odd sometimes," Tuila said.

"I wish I didn't have to deal with them sometimes," Jayler admitted. "They don't know how to keep their own business to themselves, and instead act like everything that doesn't involve them is their story to tell and meddle with... Hate crimes here aren't common, right?"

"Hate crimes? Gods above, no. Sounds like Earth is terrible!"

Cordell came into view, his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked over to Tuila. "The others are all up and off to eat breakfast. Diamond is talking with Liathine about where we're going next today. They're thinking of going to a village in an icy area currently occupied by the Fearbringers," he explained. "I'll see you in a few."

The Rauleighan walked away, leaving Tuila alone with Jayler once again. The woman reached her arm out to take Jayler's hand. She pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Let's get some food in your stomach before we go out and get ready for the day," Tuila told him.

Tuila walked away, leaving Jayler alone with his thoughts in silence. Was this foreign galaxy really more accepting of people than Earth? For crying out loud, this land had official aliens (spiked ears, wings, magic, the whole shebang), and they still treated each other better than creatures of the same species did back on Earth. Hate crimes didn't happen, another major change from what Jayler was used to. It seemed like every day was the anniversary of another horrific incident to which minorities fell victim.

Perhaps this alternate universe wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

When Jayler arrived at the center table where breakfast was taking place, all five of his other companions were already there, just as Cordell had said. Diamond and Liathine were sitting next to each other, the latter's arm draped lazily over Diamond's shoulders as she ate an apple. The longer Jayler looked at them, the more convinced he was that their relationship, platonic or otherwise, wouldn't be tolerated on Earth. However, here in Hyperion, no one seemed to give them a second glance. At the very least, Cordell and Tuila didn't care.

Jayler was provided with a simple bowl of oatmeal and an apple. A carton of milk sat alongside it. He had never been a huge fan of oatmeal, so he decided to skip out on it and reached for the apple instead. He took a bite out of it, realizing how delicious it was almost on contact. Apples on Earth were great and all, but none of them even came close to this. As hesitant as he was to admit it, he could get used to this. He hoped all food on Daragon was quite this tasty.

Jayler began to glance around the table at his companions. Ocean was looking considerably better this morning than she had the night before. Color had returned to her face, leaving her looking much more lively. It was like she hadn't nearly died and used up much of her energy the day before. She seemed somewhat happy as she chatted with Lex in between drinks of milk.

Xia and Luke were avoiding each other as usual. Xia was talking with Gemini, though neither one of them really said much of anything. Instead, it seemed like they were just speaking to fill the silence rather than to have a meaningful conversation.

Luke was watching Cordell with rapt curiosity. The draconic man was practically tearing his apple to pieces thanks to his sharp teeth. Nothing seemed to bother him. He didn't even notice Luke's constant stare at his peculiar and inhuman features.

Tuila snapped her fingers upon sitting down at the table, creating a projection of a map of Daragon in the air. Jayler stared at it in surprise. He was going to take a while in getting used to the magic this galaxy seemed to find so normal. Back on Earth, there wasn't anything that came close to this. Projectors would be laughed at by Tuila's magic, and that was putting it lightly.

"Where were you thinking of?" Tuila asked, looking to Diamond and Liathine.

Liathine got to her feet and began touching at the projection. She scaled in on a region far to the north and pointed to it. "Taelon Village. It's the home of many Water and Ice Rauleighans. It was captured by troop of Fearbringers this morning, and its people are already suffering. It's small, meaning it won't be hard to overwhelm the enemy and retake the territory," Liathine explained, crossing her arms. 

"Sounds like a good starting mission for the newbies we'll be training too," Cordell nodded, taking another bite of the apple in his hand. "The fewer the Fearbringer numbers, the better. Plus, we've only got one Syllix at our disposal at this point. Ocean, was it?"

Ocean looked up, shocked at being suddenly addressed. She glanced to Cordell before nodding slowly. "Um... Y-Yes, that's me," she told him before sinking back into her seat. Her face was bright pink thanks to the embarrassment of the new environment. Jayler felt sort of bad for her due to her inherently shy nature.

"You're the only one out of your little friend group who has gained full access to their magic," Cordell said. "That means that you're really important to figuring out how to take back Taelon, alright? You're our newest fighter. Our perfect card. The ace."

"You're going to stress her out if you keep saying those things," Diamond cut in.

"Why can't the rest of us do anything to help?" Xia asked, crossing her arms. "We're not useless, you know."

"We know that, but it's not easy to figure out what kind of magic you have until you transform. If you grew up in Hyperion, you would have already showed signs of some power, but since you're from Earth, no such signs have appeared. We won't know for sure how to train you until you follow in Ocean's footsteps and unlock your Syllix," Tuila explained. "Now, let's get back to the plan to retake Taelon."

"There aren't more than ten soldiers there right now. Since the village is so small, they didn't feel the need to keep many more Fearbringers posted there. That means we can easily rush them and take the village back. If all goes well, and I mean really well, we may find one of our lost generals there as well," Liathine declared.

"Lost generals?" Jayler echoed, looking to Tuila for an explanation.

"Our rebellion force consists of a Hanilia faction from another planet. We're the Draconic Superiors. Despite the fact that we work to defend another world, most of our members are born here on Daragon since it has the highest Rauleighan population. When the war started around fifteen years ago, three of our Draconic Superiors perished in the skirmish," Tuila began.

"Draconic Superiors are reincarnated into one another, you see," Cordell continued. "When one of a given element dies, another one is born, and the previous spirit goes into the heir's body. It's how things have always worked."

"We lost the Draconic Superiors of Life, Water, and Fire. Despite how much we've searched, we haven't found any of them. They would be around your ages, actually. Finding them is much easier said than done. For all we know, they might not even be on Daragon anymore, and there's no concrete way of tracking them. This village happens to be known for its Ice and Water dragons, so if all goes well, we may find the lost Draconic Superior, and therefore lost rebellion general, of Water," Diamond finished.

"Are all of your friends, the Draconic Superiors, helping you out in this rebellion?" Lex questioned.

"Some of them are, some aren't. A few didn't want to be tied into a war that didn't involve them. Others simply weren't ready to fight. Some didn't want to keep fighting without the aid of the Clan Leaders. However, now that you're back, we should be able to tie a few others into our crusade," Tuila replied. "Finding them isn't going to be easy though. While we do know where they are, very few have kept in contact all these years."

"Which means this is going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Great," Xia deadpanned.

"There are twenty-two other Draconic Superiors scattered throughout the galaxy. We can't exactly invite them to come to us due to the fact that the Fearbringers could sniff us out. We'll just have to solve this the old-fashioned way. We have to run from the evil occupation army while simultaneously tracking down some of the most elusive people to ever exist. Sounds fun, huh?" Liathine asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"And here I thought a world full of magic would be exciting. Instead, we're going on a scavenger hunt to see if we can find some people who don't want to be found," Xia sighed. "That doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

"Well, war isn't usually fun. Come on. Let's get ready for the day. Grab your weapons, everyone," Tuila declared. "It may seem like an easy battle on the surface, but we can't let ourselves be unprepared. If we hold back, it could backfire on us, which is the last thing we need with such limited numbers."

"Weapons?" Gemini questioned. "Should we take some as well?"

"If you know how to use them, yes... Actually, it wouldn't hurt. Take something that you would easily be able to handle," Tuila announced. "We need you to be able to defend yourselves. We can fully train you with them as well."

Nobody said anything in response. Cordell seized an axe leaning up against a wall. Diamond took a bow and arrow. Liathine closed her eyes and created a pistol out of thin air, which she tucked into a holder around her waist that had been forged at the same time.

Jayler glanced around as his companions started to examine the many weapons scattered around the room. His eyes settled on a simple sword made of what appeared to be iron. He picked it up and tested the weight of it in his hand. It felt right in some weird way he couldn't really describe. He flipped it over and looked at the other side. He couldn't really describe it, but he got the feeling this was what he wanted to use. Besides, he had always found swords really cool anyways. A smile crossed his face as he went to where Tuila and her companions were standing at the exit of the base.

Tuila was tucking a pair of knives away into her boots when Jayler arrived. He watched as his companions appeared nearby, each one holding a different weapon. Lex had a scythe in one hand that seemed to be as big as she was. Jayler knew it was an exaggeration, but it was still jarring to see such a large weapon being wielded by a girl even shorter than him.

Ocean was standing by Diamond with a bow and quiver of arrows. She had followed in the Ice dragon's footsteps, it seemed. Ocean looked around the room nervously, a frown on her face. She eventually let out a small breath as way of calming down.

Xia and Gemini walked over together not long after. Xia had an axe propped up on her shoulder while Gemini had a pair of knives similar to the set Tuila had picked out. Xia didn't look like she knew what she was doing, but Gemini was turning the knives over in her hands, as if testing the way they felt. Given her powerful figure, it wouldn't be a surprise to Jayler if she was experienced in martial arts or some such practice, which would explain her aptitude for the knife.

Finally, Luke had selected a pair of swords. While they were similar to Jayler's weapon in name, they differed in nearly every other way. Luke's blades were much longer and thinner. They curved slightly near the edge where Jayler's was perfectly straight as well.

Tuila looked over everyone and smiled to herself. "Good. Glad to see we're all ready," she murmured. She closed her eyes and began to whisper in a language Jayler couldn't understand under her breath. Bright white magic formed around the group of ten, creating circular designs on the ground. Light enveloped them all, making Jayler close his eyes and shield his face with one hand. Spots danced feverishly behind his eyelids.

When the light faded, things had changed significantly around them. Jayler opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden alteration of lighting, and saw miles upon miles of snow stretched out in all directions. It was still somewhat humid, and the air was heavy despite the presence of the snow. It was a strange combination he would have never seen on Earth. His arms were warm but snow was everywhere around him.

"How is it hot with snow?" Luke asked, looking up to Cordell. "And how did we get here so fast?"

"Portal magic. To move around quickly, you can travel through the magical barrier around Hyperion, and using such power is Portal magic," Cordell explained.

"Portal Arts, Cordell," Tuila corrected. "This area is both hot and wintry thanks to the magic that resides here. Daragon is known for its magic based around nature. The environment does what it wants no matter where you are. The wild magic here tends to orient towards Ice despite the generally humid climate of the entire planet. The heat may try to erode the snow, but the Ice magic beneath the ground keeps it sustained."

"Where's this place we're supposed to be headed to next?" Lex questioned.

"It's about a quarter of a mile to the south. We couldn't teleport right into the village, so we'll have to take a longer route. We'll need to be careful once we arrive there. The Fearbringer guards are bound to be against letting anyone into the town," Tuila replied.

"There aren't going to be many there though, right?" Jayler recalled, his mind going back to the previous conversation regarding today's mission.

"There may not be many guards stationed, but that's no reason to slack off. Fearbringers are dangerous no matter how many there are. A smaller number may make things easier for us, but that doesn't mean we are guaranteed to win. We need to be mindful that they know the area better than we do," Tuila told him. "There's a lot that goes into a battle aside from just experience."

"Unless they have Zelda on the battlefield, we should be alright," Liathine declared, playing around with her gun despite its location in its holder at her hip.

"Zelda?" Xia and Gemini echoed in sync. They were too curious to bother shooting one another glances of understanding.

"Zelda is a Fearbringer general. We have Draconic Superiors as our generals here in the rebellion, but over there, she's one of the highest-ranking officers among the army," Diamond began.

"And she's not someone you want to mess around with," Liathine huffed. "She's probably only about your age, but she's a ruthless fighting machine. If you happen to see a girl with brown braided hair wearing black and dark purple, run the other direction. She's not who you want to run into alone."

"What makes her so bad?" Lex asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Tuila gestured for the others to follow her as they began to walk towards the village. "She caused a massacre about two years ago. The Battle of Nadia is one of the most significant in recent history, and she was the one who made everything go wrong," she said in response.

"We're clearly going to be walking for a while, so why don't you tell us?" Xia suggested.

"Alright... One of the largest mercenary companies in history is a faction of Hanilia called the Skylox Heroes. They were started by one of the original mages from Earth, a woman named Lyloc. She founded the group in honor of a deceased friend from Hyperion's first war. The Skylox Heroes were Lyloc's personal army for years upon years. Any who hired them for a just cause was ultimately helped," Tuila began.

"To keep their spirits from fading away, their souls were tethered to a tablet made of stone. Where they regularly would have died, they lived on for many years. So long as the tablet was intact, they would survive. However, if it broke, all of them would die regardless of age," Liathine went on.

"There was an attack from a seemingly independent force on a town called Nadia. The town was destroyed easily, which prompted for the Skylox Heroes to be called in to take care of business. They fought off the invaders while Zelda infiltrated their home base on Skylia, the second land of Hyperion. She snuck past Lyloc and shattered the tablet, Sapphin, causing all of their spirits to dissipate. Nadia was fully annihilated with no assumed survivors. Everyone who was in there that day died," Diamond continued.

"That's awful..." Gemini murmured with a shake of her head.

"Of course, the Skylox Heroes were something of an army for Skylia. Without them, there wasn't much of anything the other people could do. The Skylox Heroes, their only force for protection, had been destroyed in one fell swoop. Even when the Fearbringers stepped up and took responsibility for the destroyed town and tablet, Skylia couldn't fight back since the planet didn't have an army left," Cordell said, sounding surprisingly serious given his regularly chipper outlook.

"What about the other planets? They had to do something. You can't just stand back as a bunch of people are killed and let it happen," Luke cut in quickly, his voice trembling.

"Due to treaties and other political garbage, no other planet could interfere. The Fearbringers have avoided Skylia since then, but it's been bad for everyone. Otarin, the world where the Fearbringers come from, is still locked in war with Daragon and Zikarish. Zikarish is where we Draconic Superiors come from. Skylia is too weak without a standing army to fight back against the Fearbringers," Liathine explained. "It's overall messiness that you should stay away from if you can."

"But we're already in it. We're fighting an army that massacred a town's whole population in hours and took out the strongest band of mercenaries in the galaxy. Fucking amazing!" Xia exclaimed, scuffing her foot against the snow. White powder flaked through the air before collapsing back to the ground.

"They've held back in fighting Skylia ever since then. That's because we've been making advances here. Their occupation army hasn't been able to completely smite us out of existence. The resistance may be small in number, but we refuse to let innocent people be slaughtered by the Fearbringers," Tuila assured her. "We aren't going to let them continue this battle for longer than is necessary. The moment we are able to, we will end this war."

"In order to do that, we'll need to make the resistance army larger and find the other generals. If we can convince other people to join our side, we'll be able to make significant strides against the enemy," Lex whispered. "It's only a few steps. Maybe they'll take a lot of work to accomplish, but we can still take care of it soon enough.

"And once that is over, we can go home," Ocean sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't want to stay here for any longer than we have to. I imagine the people back home are sick with worry..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Diamond shrugged. "We have ways of taking care of such concerns. Nobody at home will be missing you until you return. There are powerful mages here capable of doing many things, and that includes slowing down time."

"Time mages would easily be able to slow down the flow of time on Earth. It's a perception only by living creatures, which makes it simple to manipulate if you know what you're doing," Tuila explained. "Since you six have coverage over all of the elements of this world, then one of you will be able to do that someday."

"I don't understand why you have us here anyways," Xia admitted. "I mean, you've got a lot of people at your disposal who would join the cause with a little convincing. What makes us so special? We have magic? You have an entire galaxy of people who can use it, and we don't know what we're doing. Sorry to burst your bubble, but this little plan makes no sense."

"You may not be able to do much yet, but destiny is a funny thing. Hyperion, Soluna, and Skylox know what they're doing from their place beyond our world. They pick out the Hanilia who will lead our world to salvation, and since they selected you six to be the ones who were hosts for the souls of your predecessors, they had a reason. As Clan Leaders, your duty is to save this world from whatever ails it, and that includes war," Diamond said.

"Philosophical garbage is not what I wanted as an answer to that," Xia snapped.

"It's not just philosophy. You six have another distinct advantage most other mages do not possess. You can raise morale of our group considerably. The resistance force crumbled when the war began because the Clan Leaders were felled. With you six at our sides, we can push forwards. A positive spirit can do a lot to the way one fights. It has a strategical impact, hence why you're here now," Tuila told her.

"It's a mix of the two. The three gods decided you were right for the job, and so you're here," Liathine shrugged.

"You mentioned Hyperion, Soluna, and Skylox... I thought Skylox was the name of that mercenary company," Lex frowned.

"It's both. The Skylox Heroes were named after one of the secondary gods of this galaxy. Soluna and Skylox created the world you're from. The Solar System as you call it was invented by these two. The whole Milky Way was as well. The Solar System was named after Soluna. Our galaxy was named after the primary goddess, Hyperion. Skylox didn't have anything to name after himself, so the goddesses decided to call the primary fighting force of the galaxy the Skylox Heroes in his name," Diamond explained.

"Even if it was established by Lyloc, it's named after a secondary god," Cordell summarized. "It's complicated, but you get used to it after a while."

"Maybe it's easy for you guys to get used to. We come from a world where another religion permeates every aspect of existence," Luke whispered with a shake of his head. 

"I've heard there are many religions on Earth. That's a difference between the Solar System and Hyperion. We have a single polytheistic religion, and that's the teachings of Hyperion. Soluna and Skylox are in there as well. It's a difference you wouldn't think of, but it's the truth," Cordell shrugged.

"It sounds to me like we have a lot to learn about your world. There's a different religion, magic, and planets with life on them... We only have Earth to inhabit life. All other planets can't hold living creatures without scientific equipment," Lex observed.

"That's because of the Curse of Death," Diamond began. "The Curse of Death was inflicted upon the Solar System and the Galaxy of Hyperion when they were created by Loki, the God of Death. He declared that all living creatures would eventually die. This spread to the gods as well, and they passed on after creating their galaxies. It also dramatically slowed the development of the other planets in the Solar System, which has caused them to continue to be desolate and empty wastelands even today."

"This galaxy has had such an impact on our world, and we didn't even know it. In a way, it's kind of incredible," Ocean smiled.

"How can we just accept all of this as fact though? For all we know, they could be lying to us," Xia huffed. "It just doesn't seem realistic to me."

"We traveled through a magic portal and were attacked by a woman out to kill us. Honestly, just about anything is seeming realistic at this point," Gemini told her.

Jayler's head was spinning the more everyone spoke. This galaxy was such a departure from what he was used to. He had grown up on Earth hearing of the undeniable truths of the world, but everything was being turned on its head now. He was stuck in another galaxy and forced to face the undeniable truths of this new realm. It was a lot harder to learn about when he didn't grow up hearing it. There was so much to take in, and it was happening so fast. To say the least, it was a bit overwhelming.

Tuila held up her hand to make everyone stop, and Jayler did so despite his hazy and confused state. She pointed off into the distance, and Jayler could barely see the outline of a small town. They were finally almost there. He let out a relieved sigh. The sooner they took care of this, the sooner they could return to safety. Plus, it meant home was one step closer, and his homesickness was starting to overtake him much faster than anticipated. All he wanted was to go back and see his mother on Earth without all of this craziness following just behind him.

And yet, he knew there was no choice. The day before, Tuila had made that perfectly clear. Going back was the worst idea anyone could have possibly had. Jayler would have no choice but to wait it out. He would train his magic, help to end a war, and hopefully go back with some time to spare on winter break.

You know, even if it was just a few steps like Lex had said, it still sounded exhausting as all hell to Jayler.

"Diamond, how many are we dealing with?" Tuila asked, turning to the gender neutral general.

Diamond closed their eyes and began to concentrate. When they opened their eyes again, they nodded curtly. "Eight of them. Six are circling the perimeter of the town while two are inside it. One of them appears to be harassing a young Rauleighan girl of about fifteen years," they replied.

"You can tell all of that just by closing your eyes?" Luke questioned in shock.

"As an Ice mage, Diamond can tell who's standing on snow or ice in about a mile radius. Over the years, they've gotten used to the difference between Fearbringer and regular person when sensing, which makes our jobs a lot easier," Liathine explained.

"If we go any closer, we risk being sensed by any Ice mages they might have on their side. We'll have to be careful," Tuila advised. "You six, I want you to stay near the back. Only use your weapons if you are attacked openly by a Fearbringer who corners you alone. We'll take care of the rest."

"I really do have to wonder... What's the point of bringing us along if we can't fight?" Xia asked.

"If we left you behind, we would also have to leave one of us four behind to make sure you didn't get caught up in any trouble. Plus, if we bring you along, maybe some of your magic will unlock itself," Liathine told her. "It's risky, but this battle is something we can easily take care of. Besides, you won't get anywhere if you're staying back at the base the whole time. You might as well just sit on a bench and do nothing. You'd gain just as much battle experience."

"Alright. We're ready to go," Tuila announced. "Ocean, I want you to think of turning back into your Syllix from yesterday. It may seem hard at first, but hopefully, you'll come along it naturally soon enough."

Ocean nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated for a moment before light surrounded her. When it faded, she was in her outfit, ready for combat as she had been the day before. Her wings fluttered experimentally, though they didn't lift her from the ground quite yet.

"All troops, advance!" Tuila declared, pointing towards the village. "Today, Taelon will be liberated by our hands! I hope you're ready!"

When the four dragons started running, the six teenagers followed after them. Jayler's heart pounded, and he prayed to Hyperion that this battle went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of important world building, but this next time we get into fights and such. Plus, we get to meet Skye, a new character who I love very much.
> 
> I was originally thinking this would be up on Tuesday, but motivation struck, so here we are. I can't say when the next update will be released, but it will be in the next month or so (before August 21). We'll just have to see how the cookie crumbles there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Five: Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While wandering around Taelon, Lex encounters an odd girl.

The rest of the journey to Taelon was surprisingly calm. Despite Tuila and Diamond's warnings that they could easily be spotted, nothing of that nature took place. The group was able to make its way to the gates of the town rather easily. There were guards standing around the perimeter of the village. Jayler could tell they were Fearbringers. He felt a shiver rush up his spine at seeing them. They were terrifying.

Tuila stepped forward and approached one of the guards. "We have business in this town," she said bluntly, crossing her arms. "Let us through."

"Nobody is enterin' or leavin' unless we're told it's alright. Unless you think you've got clearance, scram," the guard told her. He was tall, standing a few inches above her, a spear in one hand. He looked fiery, as if he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

"Do you really think you should be allowed by?" the other guard asked mockingly. He wasn't as tall, but he he had more muscle. He had an oversized axe in his hands. It glistened in the overhead sunlight.

Tuila opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Lex stepping forward. "We're merchants, you see. Inside our Infinity Boxes, we have important wares for this town. It's vital that we restock food, water, and weapons as soon as possible. You need those, don't you?" she said. "Of course, if you really don't need that, I guess we could go on and leave... We could take our delectable snacks with us..."

The first guard growled before sighing. "Go on in," he mumbled. He stepped aside and pressed a button on the wall behind him. The gates to Taelon, which were made up of black metal, opened outwards.

"Thank you, good sirs," Lex smiled, walking past the pair confidently. Jayler scurried after her, hoping to get through before the guards realized she had been bluffing.

Tuila approached Lex once they were out of earshot. "Why did you--" 

"I could feel our control on the situation was slipping. I've always been good at acting. I figured it was time for me to bring my touch in. I see it worked out pretty well. Now, let's start focusing on what we came here to do. What's the plan?" Lex questioned.

Jayler remembered that Lex was on their school's speech team. As a member of the squad, she went out each weekend to compete in tournaments regarding acting performance. It made sense that she would know what she was doing in this situation.

"We need to find an advantageous place to strike from. We're lucky those guards didn't recognize us, but that won't always be the case. If we're stealthy, we can stay out of reach of the other guards. We need to drive them out and claim this city as our own. It'll be a boost to morale for all the underground fighters across Daragon," Liathine said. "Come on. Let's go to the back alleys. This place is small, but the buildings are large enough to cast considerable shadows. If we can hide inside of them, we'll be able to take care of this in no time."

Jayler nodded. None of his companions disagreed with the suggestion. Liathine gestured for everyone to follow her as she walked towards the nearest building, which appeared to be a small house. The roof looked ready to collapse at any moment. There weren't any people inside that Jayler could see, but he got the feeling someone lived there. He felt awful for whoever did reside within. It was in shambles, and that was the nice way of putting it.

The group must have looked rather odd, Jayler thought, as they were slinking around the shadows in a peculiar town far from any other forms of civilization. He felt like they were going to get caught at any moment. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

Jayler found himself near the back of the group alongside Lex and Ocean. The four dragons were at the front of the pack with Gemini, Xia, and Luke taking up the middle. Jayler reached out and tapped Lex's shoulder, prompting the blonde to turn and face him. "Hey, great job deceiving those guards earlier," Jayler whispered.

Lex's face broke out into a wide grin. "Thanks. I could tell we were in a rough spot, so it was the least I could do. I'm just glad they bought it. We would have been in a world of trouble if they realized I was bluffing," she told him.

"We might have to use that again in the future, as much as I hate to admit it. We're stuck here until we can finish the war, and if things go badly... Well, I'm glad we have someone who can put up a convincing poker face," Jayler laughed nervously. He hoped his fears wouldn't come to pass, and Lex certainly did help to ease them, but the uneasiness at his core persisted ever still.

Lex continued to smile in response before focusing back on the task at hand. Jayler did the same, turning to face the back of Ocean's head. Now wasn't the time to get distracted, even if it was by something admittedly badass.

Lex followed after Jayler for a short while longer before she felt something ram into her. She let out a small gasp before tripping and falling backwards against the building nearby. Jayler and the others didn't seem to have noticed, so she decided to take care of her predicament herself.

Lex used the building to push herself to her feet before looking around to see what had caused the issue to begin with. Her eyes settled on a young woman who appeared to be about her age after a few seconds worth of searching.

She was a bit taller than Lex, though not by much. Her eyes were a bright turquoise color, almost the same shade as the ocean. She had light blue hair that faded out to sea green reaching her hips. A few strands of blonde cut through the cool colors. A pink shell clip held her bangs out of her face. Her skin was sun-kissed dotted with freckles. A simple white dress covered her torso and thighs. Turquoise sandals were on her feet. Lex noticed, although belatedly, that she also had the pointed ears that indicated she was in the presence of yet another dragon.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl cried out, helping Lex back to a stable position. "I really didn't mean to run into you like that. I guess I was going a bit too fast for my own good."

"It's alright, really," Lex assured her. "Why were you running so fast to begin with? Did something happen?"

"Well... A Fearbringer was chasing me, but I think I lost him," the girl explained. "No need to worry... You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before, and I know pretty much everyone in Taelon. What's your name?"

"I'm..." Lex hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should answer this question honestly. If Tuila was correct, then she was at significant risk while in this world. She didn't know for sure if she could trust this young woman, and if she put her faith in someone incorrect, it could lead to someone getting hurt or killed.

And yet, at the same time, Lex found herself trusting the young woman. She seemed somewhat awkward and clumsy as well as sweet and confident. In a way, she was a lot like Lex in that way. Lex had always been good at reading people, and this girl reminded her a lot of herself in a peculiar way. Plus, she had been running away from the Fearbringers, and the enemy of her enemy was her friend, right?

Despite part of her screaming it was a bad idea, Lex found herself saying, "I'm Lex. What's your name?" 

"I'm Skye. Skye Leylan. Hey... You don't look like a Rauleighan. And I've never seen you around here before. How did you get in? That shouldn't be possible. The Fearbringers are keeping everyone out," the young girl said, rattling off at a hundred miles an hour.

"It's a long story," Lex told her simply. "I can explain it later. Why were you being chased by a Fearbringer? Doesn't that mean you were put in danger?"

"I'm used to it by now. I had to get food since they're barely feeding us anymore. We're running low on supplies at this point, so it's everyone for themselves... Of course, I didn't even get close to trying to steal for the first time. They just started chasing me... At least they're gone now, right?" Skye asked. "Anyways, you should probably get back to what you were doing. I didn't mean to run into you like that. It was pretty rude of me."

"Oh, no worries at all. Are you sure you're going to be safe? I don't want to leave you if you'll just be in danger again," Lex frowned.

Skye shook her head. "It's fine. I know what I've been doing. I've been in Taelon ever since it was captured, so I know how to survive," she assured Lex. 

"Still, I feel bad..." Lex murmured, looking down at Skye's appearance once more. She hadn't seen it earlier, but her shoes looked ready to fall apart at a moment's notice. Dirt and snow smudged her dress, leaving unsightly stains on the pure white fabric. Even her hair had a few pieces of debris in it. It was enough to leave Lex concerned for her wellbeing. If all the people of Taelon were like this, clearly unclean and struggling to survive, she wanted the Fearbringers out as fast as possible.

However, Lex didn't get a chance to say much else. A pair of figures appeared behind Skye in the alleyway. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words never left her lips. Instead, an arm wrapped around Skye's throat, leaving her struggling to breathe. Despite the girl's thrashing, her assailant would not be deterred. Skye fell limp a few moments afterwards, her head hitting a stray rock on the ground when she collapsed into the snow. Bright red blood began to spread outwards into the flakes.

Lex reached out to do something, but a sudden shocking sensation overcame her body. She let out a cry of pain as her body convulsed. Her vision flashed white a few times before her limbs refused to move. Her eyes shut before she even hit the ground, and the world around her faded into nothingness a few seconds afterwards. 

\--------------------------------------

The rest of Lex's party had been walking for quite some time before Tuila had them stop to group up. They were in between a restaurant and old store. Both buildings had their windows broken in with glass littering the ground both in and out of the borders of the businesses. She told everyone to step carefully before having them crowd together to discuss their next course of action.

Tuila looked over the crowd and did a silent check to ensure everyone was there. She saw Diamond, Cordell, and Liathine as expected. Gemini and Xia were standing together as usual. Jayler was next to Ocean while Luke stood alone a few feet away.

Tuila sighed and shook her head. "Damn it," she muttered. 

"What's going on?" Liathine asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We lost one of them. Lex isn't here," Tuila grumbled angrily. "Where could she have gone?"

Jayler internally kicked himself for not realizing she was gone. She had been right behind him at the rear of their party. How could he have not noticed when she went missing? Perhaps someone had grabbed her when he hadn't been paying attention. What kind of Clan Leader was he if he couldn't even tell if someone had been abducted or not? It seemed like a pretty damn basic skill to him, and he had still mucked it up on his second day of the job.

Diamond closed their eyes, their hair rustling itself slightly. She was encased in a pale blue glow as she concentrated her magic on locating Lex. She stood like this for a few moments, everyone staring at her in perfect silence, before her hair returned to its regular position. An unreadable emotion had come over her eyes, but Jayler got the feeling it wasn't good. "She's with another girl, a Rauleighan, in a building that used to be a supermarket. Now, it's been turned into a makeshift prison for people in the town who act up. There are at least twelve Fearbringers inside the building. I don't know how she got captured, but something happened, and we have to get her out of it now," Diamond explained.

"We have to get going then," Tuila said firmly. "Everyone, let's go. We can't stick around here for much longer. We risk getting caught if we stay in one place for too long. Let's make our way over to this prison. The plan is to bust Lex and the Rauleighan out. After that, we take out any of the guards who try to oppose us. Things aren't going as we originally intended, so we'll have to adapt our strategy. After we take out the Fearbringers in the prison, we rush any who are left and take them out immediately."

"There weren't this many Fearbringers when I checked earlier. Something must have happened... Wait. I'm sensing something else," Diamond murmured, their hair once again floating gently as they closed their eyes. Jayler watched the Ice mage concentrate their magic for the following few moments, his heart pounding in fear and anticipation. A battle was coming, and he was likely going to have to participate this time around instead of just watch.

Diamond returned to normal. "The Rauleighan girl she's with... She's not normal. There's some other type of magic coming from her. As unlikely as it sounds... I've sensed this signature before, a long time ago when the war was in its opening phase. I think we might have found one of our generals," they declared.

Tuila's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious. We came up here to liberate it from the Fearbringers, but... There's a Draconic Superior in here?" she asked.

"I believe so. Even if she isn't, there's a lot of raw power in that girl. We need to get her on our side. If we save her, she might join the resistance. It would be beneficial to have her fighting for us. However, we can't recruit her until after we save her life, which means we have to act now. If the Fearbringers did flock here suddenly, they had a reason. That much I'm sure of. We can't let them pull off whatever plan they've got brewing," Diamond said.

"Alright. Move out. Diamond, lead the way. Everyone else, follow after them. This situation isn't ideal, but we can make it work. To the makeshift prison," Tuila announced before Diamond began creeping in the right direction.

\--------------------------------------

When Lex came to, she could feel a pounding in her head and something hard beneath her. She managed to force her eyes open slowly, and she was able to see that she was in what appeared to be an office. There was a desk nearby, though it was on the other side of metal bars keeping her back. She pushed herself off the ground, feeling something tug on her foot but not fully recognizing it. She rubbed at her head, groaning slightly under the pain, before her eyes fell upon Skye.

Skye was a few feet away from her and out like a light. Blood stained her blue and green hair, though the flowing seemed to have stopped. She was still breathing, albeit rather slowly, which Lex took as a positive. It meant she wasn't dead, and she was willing to settle for not dead after what had happened to her before.

A few more seconds of looking around showed Lex what it was that had pulled on her foot. She saw a lengthy metal chain dragging behind her and attaching itself to a wall at the edge. Lex gasped in shock and tried to pull her foot out of the chain, but to no avail. She grunted under the effort.

"You really don't need to try that. It isn't going to work."

Lex noticed a young man was sitting behind the desk she had seen before. He was pale, his skin a purple color, with piercing red eyes. His hair was a lavender purple color and fell down to his waist. He wore a red hat with a yellow hem, the top of which fell down along with his hair. He had dark purple robes on that were lined with red and yellow. His hands were covered by black gloves, his feet hidden by obsidian-colored boots. One of his eyes was covered up by his hair, though Lex could still see a hint of it. A few red symbols could be seen around his hair as well, but Lex struggled to make out any further details.

"Who are you?" Lex asked, continuing to tug at the chain while not taking her eyes off the young man.

"You may call me Tavi. That is all that matters. I know who you are. You're a Clan Leader," the young man, Tavi, said as he got to his feet. "I should have seen it coming sooner. The large power surge that occurred when you entered the city... Most mages would have missed it, but those details never escape me."

"What do you want from me?" Lex questioned, giving up on her endeavors to rid herself of the chain.

"Me? What do I want from you? Nothing. I don't need anything from you. However, the higher-up Fearbringers do want something from you. I was placed in charge of this town, which means I have to do what they say, even if I'm clearly cut out for better work than this. Oh, well. I can't change it," Tavi told her, his voice monotone and even.

"What about Skye?" Lex inquired, moving over to where the young girl was unconscious on the ground. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping Rauleighan, feeling for a pulse as a source of comfort. 

"She's something else. She's a Draconic Superior. She's destined to join the rebellion against me and my Fearbringer brethren. In other words, she's a problem for the higher-ups to take care of. You know, just like you. I don't need to bother with either one of you. I called for help, but only the imbeciles answered my pleas. And here I was hoping that Zelda would show up," Tavi sighed.

Zelda... The name sounded familiar to Lex. She didn't know where she would have heard it before, and she didn't ask it aloud. Tavi was likely getting sick of answering her questions anyways.

"Anyways, you're going to be dying soon. Well, either that, or you'll live your life as a captive of the Fearbringers, unable to be killed since that would only cause more issues. It's not really my concern. This work is beneath me. I don't need to concern myself with it. Now, it's time for you to give up. That'll make things easier for all of us. I don't want to deal with your struggles. Come on, chop, chop, lose your will to live," Tavi grumbled, clapping his hands together.

He walked over to the cell, key in hand. He stuck the key in the lock before twisting it. Lex looked at the chain on her foot. It was long enough for her to be able to navigate around the whole cell, which meant the second Tavi stepped inside, she would be able to deal with him.

Was it a bad idea? Probably. Tavi was likely a mage, and if he had been living in Hyperion all his life, he had experience. That was the primary thing Lex lacked. You know, on top of a Syllix, knowledge of her power, and any training at all. However, if she was at risk of dying, this was her only option. It was lash out now or suffer the consequences later. Besides, Skye was counting on her, even if she was unconscious.

Lex had made up her mind, in other words.

Tavi stepped into the cell and went to grab Lex's arm. The blonde girl lunged towards him, knocking him to the ground. Tavi let out a gasp of shock as the air was ripped from his lungs. He began to struggle underneath Lex's body weight, trying to pry her off but ultimately failing.

This was his weakness, Lex realized. He was a mage, sure, but his body mass was easily less than hers. She was a small girl, but he seemed to be underweight and thin as a stick beneath his billowing robes. Even if she wasn't that fit, he was easy enough for her to take out, something she thanked the universe for. She'd be dead if not for that small blessing working in her favor.

Tavi struggled beneath her but was ultimately unable to get her off him. Lex managed to wrap one arm around his neck in what she hoped was a sleeper hold. A few moments later, Tavi stopped moving and slumped motionlessly to the ground. Lex stared in shock before she saw he was still breathing. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling her heart pound like mad in her chest. 

Before she could properly articulate what had happened, she felt warmth flood her body. Lex gasped in shock and looked down at her hands, seeing that her palms were covered in a pale green light. She stared for a moment longer before the glow became unbearable. She closed her eyes against the glare and waited for the fuzzy feeling to leave her behind.

When Lex's eyes opened once more, she was in a completely different outfit. She was wearing a pale blue dress with one sleeve attached to loose, cerulean fabric that flowed around her shoulder. That arm had a light blue band with green, oval-shaped pieces of fabric hanging from it. The same shapes hung from the collar of her dress as well. Her other arm had two pale blue ruffled arm pieces. She had pale sea green gloves on her hands. A darker sea green belt, the same color as a ruffled layer at the edge of her skirt, was wrapped around her waist. A black string tied around her hips had two more ovals attached to either end. Finally, she had tall pale sea green socks under blue boots lined with green at the top. Her hair was tied into a messy bun by two black hair sticks with silver tips.

Lex found herself looking backwards at the wings that had sprouted from her spine. They were a teal color and were shaped somewhat like raindrops. Her wings fluttered for a moment before Lex snapped back to the situation at hand. She realized the chain around her ankle had shattered during the transformation. She scurried over to where Tavi was unconscious and grabbed the keys from his collapsed form. After testing a few keys, she found the one that corresponded to the chain on Skye's foot.

Skye didn't stir when Lex removed the chain. When she realized Skye wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, she reached down and lifted the Rauleighan into her arms. She was still out like a light, and her face was paler than usual. A bump was forming around the bloodied spot on her head. Lex felt a jolt of guilt that she had been there and still hadn't done anything to help her out when they had been attacked. Realistically, she couldn't have done much given her inexperience with magic, but she felt bad for not making an attempt regardless. It was a peculiar feeling, this guilt in her stomach, that she was not a fan of.

Lex realized that the scythe she had grabbed before she and the others set out for Taelon was leaned up against the wall near the entrance. She smiled to herself before situating Skye on her back. She managed to grab the scythe while still keeping Skye balanced on her spine. With that, she headed for the door, ready to take on whatever the world threw at her.

At least, she hoped she was ready. The fact remained that she was alone and fighting some of the most dangerous enemies known on Daragon. Her victory over Tavi had been a lucky one, and she couldn't really count on that happening again. Now that she had Skye to work with, fighting back was going to be even harder than before, and it was difficult enough pinning him down while dealing with her lack of fighting experience.

\--------------------------------------

The rest of the group was standing outside the makeshift prison where Skye and Lex were being kept. Diamond's hair flared up around their neck as they made one last attempt to sense what was going on before they stepped inside. "There's about fifteen of them. All of the guards in the town have flocked here for some reason. If you have to ask me, it's because they've got a Clan Leader and potentially a Draconic Superior in their grasp..." Diamond paused for a moment before letting out a gasp. "Lex and that girl... They're on the move, but something happened. There's more magic radiating from Lex than there was before. I believe she's reached Syllix."

"Syllix... Damn, something must have happened to her then. We need to provide backup as soon as possible. If she's caught alone with fifteen other guards, she'll be at a severe disadvantage, Syllix or not. Come on, everyone. We're just going to have to storm the place. We don't have a choice," Tuila announced. "Everyone, transform."

Tuila, Diamond, Liathine, and Cordell all closed their eyes before concentrating their energy. Light encased them for a moment before fading away to show all three of them in elaborate new costumes. Jayler looked over them all, unable to fully take in what they were wearing now. He was much more focused on the large wings sprouting from their backs. The wings were much more prominent than Ocean's, which were small but got the job done. 

"Your turn, Ocean. Focus on transforming into your Syllix," Tuila instructed. "Just as we went over before."

Jayler hadn't even noticed that Ocean had transformed back into normal from her Syllix. It had likely been around the time they were told that stealth was the way to go as opposed to just rushing the town. He couldn't say for sure. He had been too worried about the impending battle to really bother thinking about it.

Ocean was able to transform into her Syllix much faster than before. It took only a few moments of concentration for her traveling ensemble to be replaced.

"Come on. Let's mobilize," Tuila said firmly. She started towards the prison building, everyone following after her.

Jayler felt uneasiness tug at his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this. He had known a fight was happening today, but he still wasn't ready for it. His lack of magic and training meant he would only be a liability. He halfway wished he had been left behind at the base for the rebellion, even if he knew realistically that was a horrible idea as the dragons had already explained. Instead, he was left walking around with his newfound companions as they headed towards a battle against fifteen dangerous and experienced soldiers wishing he was in any other situation back on Earth.

\--------------------------------------

Lex had been walking around for a few minutes when she finally stopped her exploration. She had a bad feeling that something was around the next corner. While she didn't exactly have evidence, it was an instinct she couldn't shake, and she was going to trust it.

Sure enough, there were at least six soldiers standing around the next corner. She felt herself gasp in shock, though she bit it back by clamping her teeth onto her lip. Pain shot through the lower half of her face, but she didn't acknowledge it. What the hell was she supposed to do now? There were Fearbringers out there ready to ambush her the instant she made a move, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't found an exit yet, which meant her only choice was to keep looking around, but if she did, she'd be attacked. Plus, she couldn't fight back with Skye still on her back. She couldn't even blast a hole in the ceiling, as that would require moving Skye off her back, which would mean dropping the scythe, and she figured the Draconic Superiors would not be too satisfied with her if that happened.

Lex found herself glaring in anger at the soldiers standing nearby. None of them had noticed her yet, but it was only a matter of time. She could only pray that her companions found her soon. For all she knew, they didn't even know she was missing though. She had been at the back of the pack, and her encounter with Skye had been on the quiet side. If they hadn't done a head count yet, she was as good as screwed. She was more likely to be noticed first rather than saved first.

Lex looked back at Skye, still frowning to herself. She didn't know much about whatever goddess was out there in this universe, but she prayed to her that Skye woke up soon to help her fight or that her friends arrived to save the day. Either one would have worked for her, but she needed some way of getting out of this. In the meantime, she stood perfectly still and waited for assistance to come, part of her brain fearing that it never would and that her life would end there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me me tired good night
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Six: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders and Draconic Superiors attempt to rescue Lex from the Fearbringers.

When the dragons made a move for the inside of the building, they were instantly greeted by a young man with a sword in one hand and a blaster gun at his hip. He saw the group nearly immediately and cried out in shock, surely about to call for reinforcements. However, Cordell was not about to let this happen. His molecules began to scramble, and he transformed into what looked like an oversized scarf to Jayler. The Cordell-scarf clamped itself over the guard’s mouth, and when a few moments had passed, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Cordell transformed back to normal a few seconds later, a deep frown on his face. “I hate doing that. It gets people’s spit all over me. Can we get this over with so I can go shower this out of my hair?” he asked.

“I, personally, am thankful for it. People getting mad at you like this makes you want to wash your hair, something you scarcely do otherwise,” Liathine muttered.

Cordell gasped in false offense. “Hey! I do too wash my hair!”

“Now really isn’t the time to be having this argument. We still have a lot of people to dispose of,” Tuila cut in, her voice kind yet stern.

“I think they’re gathered in an area near the back end of the store in the middle. That’s where we’ll find our prize,” Diamond declared. “We can move pretty much as normal up until we get close. From there, I guess we can just improvise.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tuila nodded. “Come on.”

Nobody gave an objection to Tuila when she told them to advance. Jayler clutched tighter to the hilt of his sword. He really didn’t want to do this. Couldn’t someone else save the world? He had been so ready for adventure all his life, but he didn’t expect to be fighting for his life in a world with dragons and magic that could easily end his existence if he made a wrong step. Sure, it was something right out of a fantasy novel, but he didn’t know if it was for him.

Jayler was so busy spacing off that he didn’t even realize that they had arrived at their destination. He paused when Tuila held up her hand to get them to halt. “They’re straight ahead. Be careful and slow. Don’t move until I tell you to do so,” she instructed. Her voice was low and solemn, which halfway frightened Jayler to hear.

A few yells could be heard from nearby. Jayler jumped slightly. It sounded like a battle was starting. He’d have to fight, and he’d have to do it now. His heart beat a little faster. He knew it would happen, but now, he was ready to run off and chicken out. Was this truly necessary? Maybe the dragons could save Lex and her Rauleighan companion. They knew what they were doing. He could train from the sidelines for a little bit. Wouldn’t that be a better idea?

Tuila sprang out from the corner they had been hiding behind, light at her fingertips. A guard nearby jumped in surprise as she pushed the illuminated sphere at his chest. He flew backwards, slamming into a shelf. The dusty goods fell around him as blood pooled around his head. He was unconscious as far as Jayler was aware. He was still breathing, which meant he wasn’t dead. Thank whatever higher power was out there. Hyperion? That was her name, right? Thank Hyperion that he wasn’t dead. Jayler didn’t think she’d be able to take already being a killer when he had just gotten here. Ideally, he wouldn’t have to kill anyone, but he doubted that would be the case as this conflict grew nearer to its end.

Tuila kept walking, as if she hadn’t just knocked somebody out with a mere wave of her hand. The other Rauleighans didn’t seem to mind it either, but the human kids Jayler knew seemed more shocked. Luke and Ocean had grown incredibly pale in their shock. Xia and Gemini were a bit more composed, but they still weren’t that happy with what had happened.

Tuila next stopped when they were standing on one side of a shelf. There were sounds of battle coming from the other side. Jayler gulped. He’d have to use the sword in his hand to fight. He looked down at the blade. He had no experience with it, so was he just supposed to wave it around and slice when he thought he needed to? He hadn’t ever bothered to learn the ways of the sword since he didn’t think he’d be fighting for his life in an alternate dimension with magic and dragons.

A soldier was sent flying by them, a column of water propelling him backwards. Diamond moved first, their hand coated in pale blue energy. They slammed it into his chest, sending ice crystals around his limp form. He let out a scream of shock before he was coated in a thin layer of ice. He was stuck in place, silent and unmoving. Jayler couldn’t help but stare at him. His wide eyes were terrifying to look into.

“He’ll be back to normal after the fight,” Tuila assured Jayler, noticing he was staring. “For now, I think Lex has unlocked her magic.”

“That water column must have been her,” Diamond murmured. “We have to break through. I mean, I’m glad she’s still alive, but she won’t last much longer if things stay like they are.”

Cordell smirked, and his particles began to scramble. He sunk down to the ground. He transformed into a snake, and with a small hop, cracks appeared in the ground as the molecules below him dissipated. The floor vanished from underneath him, and he dove into the dirty beneath the building. He vanished from sight shortly after.

“He’s going to go rescue Lex. Cordell can handle himself. For now, let’s start our two-sided assault,” Liathine declared. She jumped into the air, spreading her hands out in front of her as she landed on top of a shelf. She shot out orange energy from her palms, and it hit two soldiers. They fell into others, causing a huge domino effect. Jayler was impressed she could do that much with one mere attack. He had a long way to go before he’d be anywhere near her skill level.

Ocean stepped out from behind the column, summoning the desperation that had festered in her core. She stomped one foot on the ground, and shadows crawled out from beneath her feet. They sped forwards, slamming into a soldier who had recovered from Liathine’s assault. The shadows turned physical and began to slice at his skin. He cried out in surprise, and the shadows wrapped around his feet and began to pull him downwards. The shadows dragged him into the ground until half his body was buried and the other half was above the floor. He let out a cry of shock and tried to push himself up and out of the trap, but he was unable to escape.

“Nice job,” Xia murmured, offering up a rare compliment.

“Thanks,” Ocean said softly, her face pink from the sudden attention. “I just thought about what I wanted it to do, and it happened.”

“You all have great magical potential. It’ll just take some time to unlock it. Try your best to ensure you reach it sooner rather than later for the sake of future fights,” Diamond told them.

Tuila and Diamond began to press forward to continue their assault. Ocean stayed close behind them since she had a means of ranged attack. She nocked an arrow, following Diamond’s lead, and fired it. Their arrows hit the same soldier, one in either shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground before passing out. Jayler felt a pang of guilt. Was this really his life from now on?

“Good job,” Diamond remarked, placing one hand on Ocean’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be that good right off the bat... Then again, I guess magic has that effect sometimes. It can increase skill in some people and given how many outward symptoms of magic you’ve shown before, I’d assume it’s impacting you as well.”

Ocean’s face flushed once again from the sudden attention. However, she was snapped out of it when a column of fire flew past her. She managed to duck with the help of Diamond. The fire slammed into a metal shelf behind them, and Diamond had to run back and place her hand on the base of the shelf to keep it from bursting into flames. Ice spread up the shelf, coating it in a thin layer of ice. Jayler realized it was similar to the ice surrounding the soldier Diamond had attacked earlier.

However, Jayler’s observations were soon cut off when a soldier appeared just behind him. He turned around in shock and saw their hand raised to his face. He raised his free arm instinctively to cover his face, to do anything to shield the blow. He shut his eyes instinctively.

In the end, the blow never came. He heard something slam into something else, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the soldier on the ground. Gemini had let out a sweeping kick, knocking their assailant to the ground. She removed a dagger from its sheath and struck the soldier in the shoulder. “Get out now,” she hissed firmly.

The soldier got to their feet as soon as Gemini yanked the knife away from their body. They ran the other direction, and Gemini took a deep breath before sighing. “That was a close one. Are you alright?” she asked, turning to Jayler.

Jayler nodded, gulping. “Thanks for that. I probably should have been paying more attention,” he mumbled.

“You know now. No harm done. Just try to be more careful in the future. I won’t always be able to help you out of a situation like that,” Gemini reminded him, being stern yet kind. In a way, she was similar to Tuila. They both gave off motherly vibes Jayler wasn’t sure how to describe. He’d probably be a flustered mess if he tried to tell either of them such, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Jayler looked around the shelf they had been hiding behind, finally catching a glance of Lex. Cordell was standing at her side, letting out impressive attacks to keep her safe. Lex was carrying a girl on her back. She looked exhausted. Despite this, she slammed her foot into the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the building. Many people fell down from this, Jayler included. He toppled onto Luke, who sprawled onto the ground.

“Earth magic,” Jayler heard Liathine mutter from her place atop the shelf nearby. “I think I saw Water and Fire earlier as well.”

Well, there were three of her four elements unlocked. Since there were six of them, each of them was going to have four powers save one who had five. Unless Lex was the one with five, Jayler had seen much of her power or heard of it from Liathine.

Jayler watched as a knife flew through the air towards Lex. She was too late to dodge it. The knife embedded itself in her right hand, making her scream in agony. She fell to the ground, the weight of the unconscious girl on her back pulling her down.

Cordell was on the soldier who had fired the knife immediately. He lunged forwards, energy crackling at his hands. He sent a column of magic forwards, and it slammed into the soldier. They fell to the ground, unconscious, seconds later. Cordell sighed in relief before turning back to Lex. “Are you okay?” he asked hurriedly.

“I think so... God, it hurts...” Lex mumbled, breathing heavily. She looked at her hand and the knife that had gone through her palm and paled. She tore her eyes away from the wound, sweat beading on her forehead from the pain.

Tuila, Diamond, and Ocean had managed to cut through the remaining fighters to Cordell and Lex. Lex seemed to be out of the fight for the rest of the battle. It was frustrating, but Jayler couldn’t blame her for wanting to bow out. She was already having to care for her companion, the young woman who had been on her back. The young woman was still unconscious, which scared Jayler, if he was being perfectly honest.

“Lex, are you alright?” Diamond asked hurriedly, crouching next to the Clan Leader where she was sprawled out on the ground.

Lex showed her hand to Diamond, who managed to remove her glove. “Thank Hyperion transformation clothing regenerates with each evolution,” they mumbled. They looked at her hand, their eyes widening instantly. “Goddess above, this is a disaster...”

Lex looked at Diamond, fear in her eyes. “What happened? I’m going to be okay, right?” she questioned nervously.

“That’s a complicated question. For now, I’m going to take the knife out, so take a deep breath. You’ll be fine soon,” Diamond assured her.

Lex nodded and closed her eyes. She yelped as Diamond yanked the knife out of her palm. Diamond pressed her fingers against the injury, blue magic sealing the stab shut. Relief flooded Lex’s features, and when she opened her eyes, her hand was as good as new. Not even a trace of a scar remained to show she had been wounded to begin with. Jayler had to admit, the healing magic was impressive.

A soldier appeared behind Diamond, and she held up her now-fixed hand. Blue electricity shot through the air. The soldier jolted before collapsing. A second fighter came up behind their fallen comrade. Lex used her other hand and made a gemstone appear in her hand. She appeared shocked, but she didn’t linger on it long. Instead, she shot more energy through the stone, hitting the second attacker. The gem vanished seconds later.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found our Clan Leader with five elements,” Diamond murmured. “Tuila! Are we clear?!”

Tuila glanced around, a frown on her features. “I believe so. I’m going to circle the town once again with Liathine and Cordell.”

Lex gazed over the room, searching for Tavi. She didn’t see him, making her frown. Was he still unconscious from before? She got to her feet slowly and dashed out of the room, Diamond chasing after her. Jayler looked to his companions, who didn’t seem to want to give chase. Ocean closed her eyes as magic washed over her. She fell to her knees, leaving her Syllix behind.

Gemini, meanwhile, walked over to the young woman who had been with Lex. “She’s still alive, but she’s probably got a wicked concussion,” she whispered. “We’ll need to have Diamond heal her as soon as possible. As far as I can tell, she’s about our age.”

“I guess they captured Lex and this girl together,” Luke said, walking over to Gemini to sit beside her near the unconscious girl.

“I’m just glad we got out of this alive,” Jayler admitted.

Lex and Diamond reentered the room. “The man who imprisoned me... Tavi, he said his name was... He’s gone. I knocked him out, but I guess he woke up and managed to run away before we could come for him once again. It’s not ideal, but I guess it’ll be fine for now. We’re all alive. That counts for something, right?” Lex asked. Jayler realized she had transformed back to normal. Her Syllix had probably run out while she was searching for this Tavi person.

“Who’s your friend here?” Luke questioned, gesturing to the unconscious girl.

“That’s Skye. She was running from the Fearbringers while we were in the alleys earlier, and she ran into me. Soon after, a group of Fearbringers attacked, and we were brought here. She’s a Rauleighan,” Lex explained.

Diamond leaned down next to Skye and pressed her hands against the girl’s head. Her injury closed up, and a few seconds later, the blood staining her hair disappeared. Skye eyes opened a few seconds later, and she stared up into Diamond’s gaze, though she still seemed dizzy and hazy.

“Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?” Diamond asked gently.

Skye nodded, slowly sitting up. “Thank you... Where am I? Oh, Hyperion, everything is spinning,” she murmured.

“Lie back down. You’re okay. You’re safe now. We’ve liberated Taelon,” Diamond told Skye.

Skye gasped, placing her head back on Diamond’s lap. “You’re the resistance army!” she cried.

Tuila, Cordell, and Liathine entered once again. “They’re gone. The Fearbringers have scattered,” Liathine announced. “Taelon is officially free.”

“Tell us more about yourself, Skye,” Diamond pressed, turning their attention to Skye.

Skye nodded slowly. “Um... Okay... My name is Skye Leylan. I’m a Water Rauleighan who has lived in this village my whole life. I’m sixteen years old. Is that good enough for you?” she questioned.

“You’re a Water Rauleighan... Sounds to me like we’ve found our Water general,” Cordell grinned. 

“What are you saying?” Skye inquired, glancing around nervously. “I’m normal. Perfectly normal. There’s nothing special about me.”

“We’re the Draconic Superiors. We’ve been looking for our Water general to fight in the resistance ever since the previous one died in the war. You’re the one we’ve been searching so long to find. I can feel your magic. It’s strong, much more so than any usual mage. You’re a Draconic Superior like us. You’re a Hanilia,” Tuila said firmly.

Skye stared up at Tuila in shock. “There must be some mistake. I’m not a Draconic Superior. I’ve been living a normal life as long as I can remember. Well, as normal a life as you can live when your parents died in the war... The point is, I can’t be the one you’re searching for. There are probably a bunch of strong Water Rauleighans born around the time the previous Draconic Superior died. What makes you so sure that I’m the one you need to get in on your cause?” she pressed.

“I’ve been in this business for a long time. Rauleighans don’t exactly have short lifespans. I’ve seen many a Draconic Superior in my time, and it’s easy to tell who is and isn’t one just by being in their presence. They give off different energy from other mages. It’s the same for all Hanilia. I know this isn’t something you want to be hearing, but I do want you to listen to us. This is what you need to do for the planet. It’s what we need your help doing. Regardless of if you wish to or not, we need your help. Please, do this one thing for us. We’ll do everything you need in order to eat, sleep, and survive. Your village will be in good hands,” Tuila told Skye.

Skye was shocked into silence by Tuila’s sudden speech. “I... You’d really look after this place? Truly? I know it’s not exactly the best place to be. It’s out of the way and surrounded by ice, which makes traveling to it hard, but... You’d still try and make sure it was alright after we left? I don’t think anybody has ever done that. It’s only been occupied for a short while, but still, we’ve basically been on our own,” Skye said.

“We have saved this town. The resistance does not leave anyone to die. We will make sure everyone you know and love is cared for either by our fighters or through magic. I know it’s hard to live in an occupied town, and it will take a while for you all to get back on your feet,” Tuila continued. “However, we will take care of things. You don’t need to worry one bit.”

Skye nodded immediately. “That sounds amazing! Thank you so much! If you’ll keep this place safe, I’ll gladly go along with you!” she cried out.

“Allow me to introduce you to your new companions. This is Jayler, Ocean, Gemini, Xia, Luke, Lex, Diamond, Liathine, and Cordell. My name is Tuila. It’s nice to meet you, Skye,” Tuila smiled, reaching out her hand to shake Skye’s.

“Wait... Your name is Tuila?! As in Tuila Raigh?! You’re a legend!” Skye exclaimed. “I never thought I’d meet someone like you here, or anywhere, for that matter! Please, let me stay with you! I want to learn everything you can teach me!”

“You look up to me?” Tuila asked in shock.

“Of course!” Skye cried. “You’re known for saving people all over Daragon from the oppression of the Fearbringers! How could I not want to look up to you? You’re incredible!”

“We’re all Draconic Superiors here. Well, at least the four of us are. The six of them are Clan Leaders,” Liathine smirked, clearly enjoying Skye’s excitement over the situation.

“The Clan Leaders are back?” Skye gasped. “I suppose it has been sixteen years since the previous generation passed away... I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you guys! This doesn’t feel real!”

“Let’s get out of here,” Tuila suggested. “The mayor of the town has allowed us to stay here for the night.”

“He was imprisoned in his house until recently, right?” Skye asked. “Did you free him?”

“Yes, we did. We didn’t see any Fearbringers, so we started asking the townsfolk what to do next. They wanted us to free the mayor, who had been locked in his house,” Tuila replied. “He’s allowing us to stay here for one night to get back on our feet as thanks for saving his town.”

“I guess they all came running when they heard we were here,” Lex sighed. “I’m sorry for all of this, guys. Skye ran into me, and I got distracted after that. I should have been more focused.”

“They probably came because they had a Clan Leader to turn into the higher powers,” Tuila murmured. “But that’s all in the past. Was it a good idea to get tied into all this? No. However, I’m thankful we did since we managed to unearth our Water general. That makes it somewhat worth it in my eyes.”

“Tuila, we need to talk about something,” Diamond said, their voice low and threatening. “All of you, stay here. Tuila, Lex, come with me. We need to find somewhere private to talk.”

Jayler walked as Diamond and Tuila left with Lex. He craned his neck to hear what they were going to talk about or see where they were going, but he found nothing. He frowned. What could they be discussing?

Lex found herself standing on the other side of the shelves and a few aisles over with Diamond and Tuila. She tilted her head to the side. “What is it you want to talk to me about? It sounds pretty serious. Did something happen?” she asked.

“Take off your glove,” Diamond instructed.

Lex nodded slowly and slid off the glove of her right hand. Her birthmark was shown to Tuila and Diamond instantly. It was shaped like a flame in a torch. It looked more like a tattoo than a birthmark, but Lex hadn’t ever questioned it. Asking questions was a bad idea in this situation as far as Lex was concerned.

Tuila stared at her birthmark in silent shock before pointing to Lex’s glove once again. “Put that on and keep it on. Don’t take that glove off unless you absolutely have to, and even then, avoid it when you possibly can. It’s important that you don’t show anyone that symbol. Don’t use your Fire magic until further notice. Don’t talk to anyone you don’t know. Stay with the group at all times,” she said firmly.

Lex nodded and slid her glove back on. “I... Okay. Is something wrong with it?” she asked. “Wait, it’s a magical symbol, isn’t it?”

“What it is doesn’t matter right now. Don’t tell a soul you have this mark, not even the other Clan Leaders. This secret will stay between the three of us, Liathine, and Cordell, alright?” Tuila pressed. 

"I understand... But are you sure you can't tell me what it is? I'm really getting worried. Why won't you talk to me about it? If I'm supposed to be keeping this a secret, I think it's important that I know why I'm hiding it. Wouldn't you be inclined to agree?" Lex questioned.

"I told you that we're not talking about it right now," Tuila told her sternly. "Listen to us on this. We know what we're doing. Now, let's talk about your magic."

"You have Water magic, which allows the user to manipulate water to their will. It seems you have Earth as well, which relates to rocks and the ground. Fire we already discussed, but it's based around the usage of flames," Diamond said, changing the subject easily.

Lex seemed to understand she wouldn't get much of anything out of them regrading the symbol on the back of her hand. She decided to let it go for the time being. Surely they'd tell her when they thought the time was right. When that moment came, she'd be ready to hear what they had to say. 

"Next, it seems you have Storm magic. It's based around weather and using such to your disadvantage. It is characterized by bright blue lightning, as a few other elements involve using electricity, but this is the only one that is blue," Tuila continued. "Finally, there's Gem magic, which is a variation of Earth. It allows for the manipulation of traditionally valued stones. It's less oriented around physical attacking power and focuses more on magical attack. It's a small difference, but it reflects itself rather clearly in other areas. I'm sure you'll see what I mean the longer that you're here on Hyperion."

"So, I have five elements... That's more than Ocean," Lex realized.

"Yes. Since there are six of you, we'd expect five of you to have four elements while one has five. However, we're not entirely sure if that's the case right now, which is why we're asking you to hold off on using your Fire magic. If somebody else also has it, we're going to need you to avoid using it for quite some time. If not, you'll be free to show it as much as you wish," Diamond told her.

"If somebody else has it... That would mean two people in our group share an element, something that shouldn't really be possible, right?" Lex asked.

"Exactly. It's complicated, but there is a way that you could have Fire magic along with someone else. It's too early for you to be hearing about such, and we need you to be able to stay in the dark about it until you can properly defend yourself. After that day comes when you've figured out how to keep yourself safe, we can tell you all it is you wish to know. For the time being, it's important that we all stay as quiet as possible about it. We'll tell you when we think you're ready. How does that sound?" Tuila questioned.

Lex nodded slowly. Given the way they were acting, she was sure this had something to do with her birthmark. She had always found it a bit odd, given how it didn't seem natural, but she didn't want to investigate it. When she had been younger, Lex had tried to do so, but the results always came up short, and she got sick of it after a while, so she let it go. Now, it seemed clear that her birthmark had something to do with her magical abilities, which should have occurred to her the second she arrived in Hyperion. There were still many puzzle pieces missing though, so it would have to wait until she had another means of gaining information or the Draconic Superiors decided it was time to talk.

"Well, that's enough of this. For now, we should go and make sure all the people of the town are alright. Just because we've driven out the Fearbringers doesn't mean we're in the clear. Things like this leave behind a lot of problems, and it's our job to solve as many as we can before we leave tomorrow morning to go off on our next mission," Diamond cut in. "I'm sure the mayor would be glad to let us stay as long as we wanted to, but I don't think that's a very good idea. We don't want Fearbringers to come flocking back here when they realize we've made this place a temporary base."

"Was taking it back even a good idea? Will the Fearbringers try and conquer it once again?" Lex asked.

"Normally, they don't do stuff like that. If we take back a town they previously conquered, unless it's of particular significance, they just let us have it. It's too much trouble for them to try and take it back. I suppose I see what they're doing with that, as it would expend too many resources to make another attempt at conquest," Diamond explained.

"In other words, we're safe. Now, let's get back to the others. We have a lot of business to take care of before tomorrow, and it isn't exactly going to take care of itself," Tuila declared. She started heading away from their corner first. Diamond followed her with Lex taking up the rear.

Lex couldn't help but wonder further about the mark on her hand. Was it truly that important that she didn't know anything? Tuila and Diamond certainly seemed to think so, but she wasn't sure. Granted, she didn't know much of anything about Hyperion since she was so new to the place. It would take time for her to figure out what was going on, and until then, she would just have to trust them.

Still, trusting them didn't stop the questions that rapidly flew through her head. Lex somehow managed to silence them as she walked out with the others and into Taelon. A day of work was ahead of her, and she was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished a lot faster than I thought I would wow I guess I can be productive sometimes after all
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Seven: Another Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Taelon, the party sets out to find a Draconic Superior named Valdez.

After a night of working to restore Taelon, the Clan Leaders and Draconic Superiors went to sleep. Luckily, there were no Fearbringer attacks, allowing them to wake up at a somewhat late hour before pulling everything they needed together to leave Taelon behind and set out for their next mission, wherever that mission may be.

Tuila gave the leader of Taelon her thanks before meeting her fellow resistance fighters out at the gate surrounding the town. "Alright. It's time to go," she declared. She started the trek away from Taelon, and all the others in the group followed after her, upset to leave Taelon behind.

"What's the plan now? What are we supposed to do?" Jayler asked, walking a bit faster to go beside Tuila. "We went to Taelon and freed it. Plus, we found Skye there."

"Now, we're going to head into a forested area to search for someone else. We need to find Valdez, the Draconic Superior of Death. He went into hiding after the war officially began, but I've been in contact with him all this time. I managed to tell him that you Clan Leaders were back, and it's time for him to return to the spotlight. Valdez is not someone we want to pass up on as a fighter in the resistance," Tuila explained. "He's been hiding in the forest for the past two or so years. With some searching, we should be able to find him. After that, we're home free."

"He really does want to join us then?" Lex questioned.

"He does. Valdez always wanted to find a way to fight back against the tyranny of the Fearbringers, but things didn't exactly go as planned. After the previous generation of Clan Leaders fell, he disappeared and tried to hide out away from the rest of the world. He was waiting for the proper chance to strike, though he has been helping us out all this time," Liathine continued.

"Any Fearbringers who try to cross through his section of the forest wind up in a lot of trouble. As a Death mage, he has something of a dark streak and is incredibly powerful. He's not someone you want to mess with, and the Fearbringers who try... Well, let's just say they meet a terrible fate within the span of two hours. He's eliminated a lot of soldiers this way, through hiding and striking when they least expect it. A forest isn't exactly the best domain for him, but it helps to take down Fearbringers, which makes it serve its purpose," Diamond went on.

"Wow... I definitely wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley... I'm just glad he's on our side and not the enemy's. If he was with them, we'd be in a lot of trouble," Xia murmured.

"There's only one person who has ever survived Valdez's assault, and that person... It's Zelda," Cordell muttered. "Hyperion knows how much of a pain in the neck she is to deal with. Zelda is something special, to put it lightly."

"I want to hear more about this Zelda person. You keep mentioning her, but I would like as many details as possible," Gemini remarked, a frown on her face. "If she's really so dangerous, we need to know as much as we can about her. That'll make it easier to take her down when the day finally comes that we need to confront her in combat."

"Zelda is a Chaos mage for one. She's got the ability to manipulate the events around her in her favor because of her magic, and it's irritating to deal with at best. Chaos magic is the hardest to master, but she has it down nearly effortlessly. She's also a master with the swords, able to wield two at once for maximum raw power. She's strong enough to do some serious harm on her own, and that's not even bringing into account her actual weapons," Diamond told her.

"What about her weapons? Are they special or something?" Luke asked.

"You could say that... In this galaxy, there are things called Talismans. They're physical embodiments of each element, and they're given out by some of the oldest creatures in all of Hyperion. The Rauleighan Deities have looked over the Talismans for as long as they have existed. The Deity of Chaos gave Zelda the relic of Chaos, twin swords called the Illusory Blades. They're some of the strongest weapons in existence, and she's fully unlocked their power. A regularly aggravating foe is now immensely powerful because of those swords," Tuila explained.

"I see... She's a stronger enemy than most because of those swords, and it's hard to get them away from her, if I had to guess," Xia murmured with a nod. "I'm already not liking the sound of this girl. Is there any way to take her down early so we don't have to deal with her later?"

"That's a lot easier said than done. She's one of the highest-ranking members of the Fearbringer army, so it's not like she comes out to play often, and even if she does, she wipes the floor with all who would dare oppose her," Liathine grumbled. "In other words, she's incredibly irritating. Chaos mages are difficult enough to deal with, but with her having those swords and as much skill as she does... That makes things much worse, and I really do want to slam my head against a wall just thinking about her."

"Wow. This is going to be awful," Gemini sighed with a shake of her head.

"We'll be able to take care of it. Right now, we may not have that many fighters, but we'll make sure our army grows. Plus, we'll all have our Syllix, and thus, our magic, soon enough. That'll make it much easier to take her down. Even if we all have to surround her to even stand a chance, I'm sure we can pull it off," Lex declared optimistically, a wide smile on her features. "We can do it!"

"While I really do appreciate your optimism, Lex, this is going to be a lot harder than that. It'll take months of work to even have a chance to take her down... Plus, there are rumors she has some kind of unholy power in her veins. There's not any concrete evidence to back it up, but... It's clear she has something up her sleeve. Whether you believe the rumors or not, she's not going to be an easy foe to take down. If you want to make an attempt to defeat her, feel free, but be aware of the dangers that come with making such a bold risk," Liathine frowned.

"I wish we had professional fighting experience ourselves... That would make it a lot easier to take care of these Fearbringers, but of course that's not the case. We just had to live a normal life on Earth," Xia muttered unhappily. "I mean, I do like life there, but this is so much more exciting!"

"I just want to go back... I really don't want to find myself in trouble because I went a bit too far in trying to end this war. I want to save this place, but I don't think I'm the right person to do it. I want to see these people freed, but... I'm far too peaceful to be thrown into another world's war. I won't last a day once things get serious," Ocean whispered with a firm shake of her head. "I'm not cut out for any of this."

"Cut out for it or not, Hyperion chose you, and that means you're going to try and pull through it. You're all strong kids, and whether you believe it or not, you're going to be the ones to save our lives. It's hard to imagine after living your lives the way you have, but... We all believe in you. All of Daragon needs you. We were in a pit of hopelessness for years because we didn't have you kids with us. Not only do you have powerful magic stirring just beneath the surface, but you're also an important point for morale in this army. People believe again now that you're back," Cordell told them. "It's vital that you stick around with us, even if you don't want to, for the sake of keeping spirits high."

"Resistance fighters scattered to the different corners of Daragon after the previous generation died. Nobody had the confidence to fight back anymore. It's important that we spread the word sometime soon, as it'll make many Rauleighans want to come out of hiding after spending the best decade and a half alone. You're all important to the success of the resistance army," Diamond continued.

"Back on Earth, I thought I was most important for passing out test answers at school," Ocean joked, an obviously false smile on her features. "Now, I see that there's so much more to me, but it is scary to think about... My stomach is churning already, and we haven't even gotten started officially."

"With Valdez, we'll be able to start heading out to fight. Valdez tends to use darker strategies, but his mind is something you can't really deny is a strong point. He's a great tactician who will be glad to dedicate his time to our cause now that you're all back. We only have two of you up to the Syllix level, but I have faith you'll be able to reach it sooner or later. From there, once you've all grown enough, we can head out and begin official training," Tuila declared.

"Oh... I'm already so nervous. We have such a long way to go before we start the fight, and an even longer way until the war is over... We can't go home until after then to ensure we're all safe, but... I'm feeling so homesick," Ocean admitted, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "I know it isn't an option, but I really do want to go home..."

"We understand how you're feeling, but you have to understand that it really isn't much of an option until we can ensure nobody will come after you. The risk will always be there, but it's exponentially higher as long as the Fearbringer army still exists. Hopefully, we can take out significant commanders like Zelda and Mersall and call it good. I pray the rest of the army will crumble after they're taken out," Liathine frowned. "I don't know if they'll want to fight without strong leadership."

"Who is Mersall?" Lex couldn't help but ask.

"He's the leader of the Fearbringers. He's also one of the most dangerous people alive at this point. He rallied together an army with intents of taking out Daragon, claiming the Clan Leaders had done the Fearbringers extreme wrong. The Fearbringers existed even before the war since they're Hanilia, and Hanilia aren't exactly a new concept. He made everybody think a war was a good idea, and after he had built up a force strong enough to take out Daragon, he struck. Within a month, Daragon had fallen. Its royal family, the Meltua line, was nearly extinguished. Only one heir remains, and even so, she's mostly just a figurehead at this point. The Fearbringers can use her to manipulate the people of Daragon, and if you ask me, that's the only reason she's still alive," Diamond explained.

"Wow... It sounds like he knows what he's doing. How did somebody like him even come into power? Did he just show up one day and declare he was going to change the face of Hyperion for good?" Jayler asked.

"Sort of. I mean, Mersall has always been out there, but nobody knew where he was. All that was known was a name. He was on the run from the Rauleighan Deities from the start as far as I'm aware. After he got away from the Deities, he settled on the planet where the Fearbringers come from. He began talking, and everyone started following him as soon as he opened his mouth. He can charm people by manipulating his words to be exactly what his victims would want to hear. In other words, he's dangerous," Cordell replied.

"What magic does he have? Does he have Chaos magic like Zelda, or does he have something completely different?" Lex questioned.

"No, he's a Fire mage. The full extent of his power is unknown. He didn't fight the month that Daragon fell all those years ago. He merely stood back and watched as his soldiers crumbled the entire planet. Afterwards, he declared that Daragon was his property from that day on. Nobody has bothered standing up to him personally since," Liathine answered.

"What about the government? This has to be against the law. If the other planets got involved, maybe we could take him out sooner. It's not as easy to resist fighters from other planets," Luke offered.

"We can't do that, I'm afraid. There are many laws that keep the planets from getting involved... The only one who might be willing to help us is Skylia due to the mercenary-based nature of its fighting force. However, Skylia hasn't been doing all that well recently. Zelda caused everything over there to go to hell, and its government collapsed in the past year. It's impossible to get their help when the planet is in a state of controlled chaos," Tuila told him.

"Wow... This is going to be awful then. Is it really just up to us, a bunch of teenagers who didn't know magic existed until a few days ago?" Xia asked, showing a sign of vulnerability for the first time since they arrived on Daragon. Jayler was taken aback by the sudden display. With how loud, and even somewhat overbearing, Xia could get, it was odd to see her act so fragile and sensitive all of a sudden. It likely wasn't going to last long, but he was shocked regardless.

"You can do it. We're all going to do it. This war isn't going to go on for another fifteen years," Liathine assured her firmly. "It's stretched on for long enough, and we can't let it continue. Daragon's people are dying, and if it persists, things are only going to get worse."

"We're far enough off from Taelon to use teleportation magic. Everyone, come in close," Tuila announced, stopping her walking. "Come on. I'll make sure we get there as soon as possible."

Everybody crowded around Tuila, waiting for her to cast her spell. Tuila shut her eyes and created a large orb of white light. It surrounded the party, and when it faded, the scenery around them had changed completely. All signs of snow had disappeared, and now, a forest with trees at least four times Jayler's height had replaced it. He had to crane his neck to see the sky, and he knew they were in the right place. Valdez had to be around here somewhere, and all they had to do was find him.

"Valdez, if you're here, you can come out," Tuila called out into the humid air. Even if it had been warm in Taelon despite the snow, this forest was something completely different. The air was thick with humidity, and it was almost suffocating to Jayler. He already felt sticky, and he had just arrived.

"Where is he?" Diamond asked with a frown. "He wouldn't want to hide from us, right?"

"Maybe he's found himself in a troublesome situation. I wouldn't put it past him. This is Valdez we're talking about, and he knows how to get into trouble if something goes wrong," Cordell frowned. "What if the Fearbringers finally figured out what he was doing? If they found him, he could be in some serious trouble."

"Cordell has a point. Valdez may be a good fighter, but if he's outnumbered like that, he could wind up being defeated," Liathine pointed out. "I'm not saying I want that to be the case, but it could very easily be true."

"We have to stay optimistic. If he winds up in trouble, we'll have to get him out of it, but we can't lose hope so soon. Until we see him in a bad situation, we have no reason to believe things will go wrong," Lex cut in, a frown on her face from the gloomy atmosphere. "Come on. Let's just keep looking. Just because he's not here in this immediate area doesn't mean he's not in the forest at all. Time to go searching for him."

"I think we just found him," Liathine murmured, her ears twitching slightly. "I hear someone coming, and if my ears are correct, it's Valdez."

"Good. Then our mission is complete," Lex nodded firmly.

"That's not it though. Valdez isn't alone. There's some other people with him," Liathine explained.

"Wait... Do you think he's in trouble after all?" Skye asked, fear in her voice.

"Come on. We'll have to find our ourselves," Liathine said hurriedly. She took off running in the direction she heard Valdez from. Everyone followed after her, eager to figure out where he had come from and what was going on.

Less than two minutes later, the group found a man who Jayler assumed was Valdez. He had short dark purple hair in tightly-knit curls and incredibly dark skin. He wore a dark gray jacket over a deep purple shirt. His trousers and boots were black. His eyes were a striking violet color. He was tall, about the same height as Tuila, and held a powerful aura about him. This had to be Valdez.

"What's going on, Valdez?" Cordell questioned of the newcomer once the group had stopped running. Jayler had been right in his assumptions regarding who the new face was then.

"Fearbringers. They appeared seemingly out of nowhere and ambushed me," Valdez replied. "Who are the new kids?"

"We'll explain it later," Diamond said with a shake of their head. "We'll help you. Everyone, transform. We don't have a moment to lose. The Fearbringers could arrive at any moment, and we need to be ready."

Light coated the area as the party members with magic transformed into their other, more powerful selves. Jayler watched as all six of the Draconic Superiors changed. Skye appeared to be at an intermediate level in between the other Draconic Superiors and the two Clan Leaders who had unlocked Syllix. Her outfit wasn't quite as extravagant as the other Superiors, but it wasn't as basic as Ocean or Lex's outfits either. Jayler couldn't catch the details of her ensemble before she lunged into battle alongside the other companions.

There were at least a dozen soldiers hanging around the nearby trees. Jayler could see now why Valdez had been in a panic if he had been chased down by this many fighters. His heart skipped a beat. He felt horrible for not being able to do anything at range. Most of the people in the party were able to fire magic from afar without any issues, but Jayler, Xia, Gemini, and Luke were stuck at melee range, making them basically useless in this fight. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, feeling his knuckles turn pale from the intense grasp.

Jayler didn't see any details of the fight from his place hiding behind a tree near the back of the battlefield. Luke was standing beside him. Gemini was behind another tree by herself close to Jayler and Luke. Xia had her own tree as well, though it was far away from the others. Her axe was in her hands, looking as large and threatening as always. Jayler hoped she wouldn't have to cleave through anyone during this fight, as he was too young to see something like that happen.

Jayler saw someone fly by out of the corner of his eye. He turned immediately and realized it was Skye. She hit a tree, causing its bark to splinter every which way. The breath rushed from her lungs as she coughed madly from the impact. "Hyperion, that hurts wickedly," Skye mumbled, trying to push herself back up to her feet. Once she was back up, she clapped her hands together to create a thin layer of water in the air around her, which she whipped towards a Fearbringer that had broken through the defensive line forged by the Draconic Superiors.

Skye hit the Fearbringer head on, causing him to fly sideways. He hit another tree, though this hit was hard enough to make the tree collapse, the wood breaking off where the center of his back had made contact. Jayler realized the nature of this tree a bit too late.

It was the one Xia had been hiding behind.

She lunged out from behind the tree, losing her axe beneath the remnants of the wood in the process. She gasped in shock when the Fearbringer managed to get up once again. He glared at her intensely, creating an orb of swirling black energy in one hand before throwing it in Xia's direction.

Xia dodged at the last possible second. The sphere of black clipped her shoulder, leaving the skin on top of her arm burned. She hissed in pain and let her other hand fly up to nurse her injury. She looked at it and saw her skin turn red from the impact.

The Fearbringer didn't allow Xia a moment to rest though. He ran towards her, tackling her to the ground. Xia fell underneath his weight, collapsing backwards onto the ground. He placed one hand around her neck before creating another energy sphere of black magic. He snarled at her, madness in his eyes.

Xia flinched against the potential of attack, but she still managed to throw her arms upwards to hit his neck. The Fearbringer choked on the sudden hit, his eyes going wide, giving Xia the chance to flip him over and put her hands on his throat. The magic in his hand sputtered out of existence, leaving her glaring at him intensely. "You had better not," she growled.

Magic formed a layer of light around Xia's body. She gasped in surprise as her outfit began to change. A red sleeveless top with a criss-cross pattern of orange string on the chest appeared on her torso. Two orange strips went from the shirt up to a matching choker at her neck. She gained a purple vest as well with matching shorts. An orange belt with two layers appeared as well. She had two red loops with orange, red, and purple strings dangling from them, one on her right upper arm and one on her left wrist. There were red patches with the same strings hanging from them on her upper left arm and red wrist. She gained red boots with white highlights and a white cape. Finally, she had a pair of twin buns with strings hanging from either bun while most of her hair was down. Red wings appeared on her back.

The Fearbringer was taken aback by the sudden change. Jayler grinned to himself as he watched the struggle. Xia had earned her Syllix. "Go, Xia! You can do it!" Jayler exclaimed.

Xia seemed to agree. She created an orb of purple magic before hitting the Fearbringer in the face with it. Blood began to gush from his temple with the hit. Xia formed a white outline of a skull with her other hand before slamming his head. This time, his eyes closed, and he stopped moving.

Xia looked down with a heavy breath before scrambling away from the Fearbringer's unconscious form. She looked to the fallen tree and placed her hand on the bark that had broken off from the stump. The particles began to reform themselves until the tree stood back up to its full height as if nothing had happened. It reminded Jayler of what Cordell could do with manipulating his appearance, and he wondered if Xia happened to have the same magic as him. It would make sense given what he just saw.

On the main defensive lines, the majority of the Draconic Superiors were holding off the Fearbringers rather well. Lex and Ocean were teaming up to take down a pair of soldiers, and with the power of Ocean's light ray manipulation and Lex's ability to make the earth shake, the enemies were out of the way in no time. The girls exchanged a brief glance followed by a fist bump initiated by Lex for a job well done before jumping back into action. Skye managed to recover at long last and threw herself back into the fray as well.

Jayler didn't see any other Fearbringers in the immediate area. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself as Xia left to make her way towards the main area of the fight. Now that she had Syllix, she was ready to help the others out. Xia wound up closing her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, no irises or pupils could be seen. Instead, her eyes just glowed with a vibrant violet as she dashed over to recover her axe.

Xia jumped into the fight, eyes still alight, before swinging her axe at a Fearbringer. The weapon embedded itself in the enemy's thigh, making them roar out in pain before Xia pulled it out and dealt a swift kick to their chest. They were propelled backwards quickly before hitting the ground, immediately and completely motionless.

Tuila created an orb of light before thrusting it into the cheek of a nearby enemy. She screamed in shock and stumbled away. She summoned a flare into her hand, but Tuila hit her with a shockwave made of light rings that sent her into a tree. The tree fell over with a sudden creaking noise, the Fearbringer unconscious against the remaining splinters of wood.

Xia's eyes returned to normal. She held her head in a moment of shock before a punch to her temple made her world rock. An enemy Fearbringer had pushed through the defensive line. She tripped over her own feet in her daze, sending her towards the ground.

Lucky for her, Gemini was close by. The black-haired girl removed her knife and stabbed it into the back of the Fearbringer's thigh. The soldier screeched in agony as Gemini swept her leg out, knocking the Fearbringer off balance, before removing the dagger. The enemy fell to the ground, whimpering and nursing their injury.

Diamond crouched down on the ground, creating a thin layer of ice on the forest floor. The remaining Fearbringers began to slip and slide on the frozen liquid before ultimately falling off their feet into a heap of bruises and tangled limbs. Diamond, Liathine, and Cordell were rushing in to finish them off as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Tuila pulled a Fearbringer into a choke hold before knocking them unconscious and joining her companions in beginning the final stages of the battle.

Xia placed one hand on the head of the Fearbringer Gemini had knocked off their feet. A dull purple glow surrounded her hand before the Fearbringer slumped to the ground unconscious. She had been too busy trying to stop the bleeding on her leg injury to try and fight back against Xia.

Jayler and Luke cautiously walked out from behind their shared tree to ensure there weren't any remaining soldiers. Jayler clutched his sword tighter while Luke's knuckles were as pale as a sheet as he gripped his twin blades. The two moved slowly to avoid being caught off guard by someone hiding in the bushes or behind a tree, but in the end, nobody else showed their face. The Fearbringers had been taken care of.

Tuila, Diamond, Cordell, and Liathine finished their business with the remaining Fearbringers a few minutes later. The fallen foes didn't bother attempting to get up, even after Diamond retracted their ice sheet from the ground. "I guess they're done," they shrugged lightly before walking to where the three Clan Leaders who had actively fought were standing.

Lex, Ocean, and Xia all looked downright exhausted. Even if their external injuries were minimum, they had used too much energy in the scuffle. It didn't take long for their Syllix forms to fade away, leaving them drained messes forced to hold onto each other for the support to continue standing. When Lex eventually tripped after twisting her ankle on a standout rock, she brought Ocean and Xia down with her, forming a pile of three tired girls who were sick of the fight they had just endured.

"It's time to head back to the base," Valdez remarked, crossing his arms. "Splendid fighters you have here, Tuila. You'll have to tell me where you found such graceful figures of combat elegance."

"Hold your tongue," Xia told him sternly, rising to her feet. "You have no idea who you're dealing with here, bucko! We're not just pathetic kids, and your sarcasm really isn't necessary after that little fight! Just shut up and move it along like you should have done before criticizing us!"

"Valdez, Xia, both of you, calm down. We can talk this out after getting back to the base," Tuila cut in. "Come in close again, everyone. I don't want to leave anybody behind. These Fearbringers are unconscious, not dead, which means if they wake up, anyone left behind will be in a world of trouble."

By some miracle, everyone found the strength to come back together after the fight to stand together around Tuila. Even Ocean and Lex managed to untangle themselves to walk to Tuila's side. Jayler stood near the back with Luke, still on edge and coming down from the high of his adrenaline rush.

However, light coated the area, allowing him to feel a sense of calm. He let the teleportation happen around him without doing anything to fight it, relieved to finally be away from that sudden fight and heading back into somewhat familiar territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got this chapter finished since I've been rping all night oops
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Eight: Return Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Valdez, the party returns to the rebel base.

Once the teleportation came to a close, the group of Clan Leaders and Draconic Superiors was standing together at the center of the rebel hideout. Jayler let out a sigh before practically collapsing onto the closest chair at the central table. He was not expecting to be thrust into battle so suddenly, and he didn't think his poor little body could take much more of this stress.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Valdez," Tuila remarked, still standing tall and proud on her feet. "I have to admit, I was a bit worried about you... But I should have known you'd be alright. You know how to take care of yourself, after all... And you took down a few Fearbringers along the way. Sounds to me like you've really been putting in work."

"You could say that," Valdez replied with a shrug. He watched as the other five Clan Leaders fell into chairs around the central table where the map was. "As for your new fighters... Would you care to introduce me?"

"These are the Clan Leaders. They finally came back after being reincarnated. They were attacked by a Fearbringer on Earth, and I found them from there. I dragged them through the Portal and brought them here, and you can obviously see how well they're doing so far," Tuila explained.

"I see... How curious," Valdez murmured, walking over to the Clan Leaders. "I didn't expect them to be so lacking in skill, I must admit... Call it harsh, but... How long have they been here?"

"Less than three days," Tuila replied. "Before today, two of them had unlocked their Syllix forms, though Xia just broke through and unlocked her full magical potential during that last fight."

"Well, then... Care to tell me what elements they have?" Valdez questioned.

"Lex has Water, Earth, Gem, and Storm. Ocean has Light, Dark, Ice, and Mind. Xia appears to have Mystic, Death, Matter, and Soul, judging off how she performed in that last battle," Tuila explained. 

"What are those elements supposed to do?" Jayler asked, looking up at Tuila with a tilt of his head. Before, he had heard the explanations as to what the elements of Ocean and Lex were all about, but in the heat of the fight earlier on, he hadn't been given the chance to hear about Xia. He also wondered about why nobody was mentioning Lex's Fire magic, but Jayler didn't ask about it. He got the feeling Tuila wouldn't like answering that question for whatever reason.

"Mystic is the most basic form of magic. It was the original magic, as a matter of fact, and from it, all other elements spawned. It revolves around energy and basic charms. Death is the same element as Valdez. It allows for manipulation of dead things, which has given it a negative connotation over the years. Matter is what Cordell has. Xia can use it to manipulate the molecules of an object to change its shape to her whims," Tuila began.

"As for Soul, that element... In a nutshell, it gives the mage the ability to be possessed by the spirits of fighters from ages long past to use their power. When this happens, a mage's eyes often glow a different color, and they don't return to normal until after the possession has come to a close," Diamond finished.

"That explains why Xia's eyes turned violet when the fight kicked into high gear," Ocean murmured with a nod. "Who knew magic could allow you to do such things?"

"I see.... So, you still haven't found the child with five elements. Odd," Valdez said simply.

"Not yet, but we will. It's just a matter of time at this point," Liathine replied, crossing her arms.

"I really don't understand why you have to be so grumpy all the time, Val. I mean, we're all friends here. We're all going to be here for you if you need to cry or something. It's okay to be sad instead of mad all the time," Cordell joked, placing one hand on Valdez's arm with a wide and cheeky grin.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tease me this way. I have standards on who I share my emotions with, assuming I even have them, and I won't be telling you. You, Cordell, are far too unreliable and ridiculous to be trusted with my most private thoughts. I hope you understand such before coming around and asking me ridiculous questions when I decided to end my hermit years to come and help you," Valdez frowned.

"You didn't come to help me. Don't lie to me. You came because Tuila called, and we're all terrified of Tuila when she gets angry," Cordell huffed. "I can see it all over your face. Nobody refuses Tuila, especially when she focuses on something."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Tuila frowned, obviously dissatisfied with where the conversation was going. "Would you like to explain it to me, Cordell? Or should I wait for you to babble the answer to Valdez instead of coming to me with your issues?"

Cordell stopped talking and sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll stop talking. Just... Please don't serve me to the Fearbringers. I'm too precious and funny to die," Cordell sighed.

"I don't think she'd ever do that. It's not like we can afford losing you anyways. Not only are you a Draconic Superior, and thus, a rebellion general, but you're one of the best Matter mages to ever grace the face of Hyperion. I'm sure even the goddess herself would agree," Diamond assured Cordell, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Diamond. I'm glad to see at least you're nice to me when everybody else decides to show how much they want to spear my head on a pike," Cordell said with a smile before glaring at Valdez. 

The frightening Death mage didn't give Cordell a response. Instead, he focused his attention to Skye, who had been standing silently by this whole time. "Who might this be?" he asked. 

"This is Skye. She's one of our new recruits. You'd be surprised to hear we actually found one of our three lost generals. She was reincarnated following the death of the previous Draconic Superior of Water, and we found her on a mission to Taelon. It had been taken over by Fearbringers, and we found her there. We can tell you the full story later, like when you stop judging us all for existing," Liathine replied, her voice deadpan. "Oh, but I forgot. You're not judging Tuila, are you? You're too scared of her to do so."

"I will accept your criticism when you have the guts to stand up to Tuila Raigh yourself," Valdez snorted.

Liathine didn't give a reply. She shook her head. "I'm so sick of you already," she grumbled angrily. "I can see why you left the army behind all those years ago. You can't stand any of us, and you don't even bother hiding it. If we didn't need you to help us win this war, we'd ditch you." 

"Well, it appears we agree on something," Valdez frowned. "Tuila, what is the plan? What is the next mission you have thought up?"

"I didn't think we'd have anything else to do for today. I expected it to take us much longer to follow you in that dense forest. Luckily, you came to us when you ran away from those Fearbringers. I would have expected you to fight back against them, but it seems that even you have a limit," Tuila smiled, her sarcasm clear.  "Now, I would appreciate it if you would stop talking badly about my soldiers, Valdez. I only have so much patience."

Valdez sighed, seemingly not wanting to fight back against Tuila. His aura of anger and distance faded away as he stared down at the ground. "Alright, alright. I was only joking around. I hope my Cordell impression was alright," Valdez teased.

"It was awful! I'm actually nice to people, unlike you! If you want to act like me, you need to know how to smile and joke around, even if it's at your own expense. That's how you act like the one and only Cordell. You should try a little harder next time, Valdez. Maybe I'll even try to imitate you next time. All I really need to do is act like an a-hole, and we'll be okay!" Cordell joked with a wide grin.

"Hm... I'll consider it," Valdez shrugged, sitting down around the table. He took a seat in between Ocean and Xia. Ocean moved away from Valdez, scooting to practically topple Lex in her fear of the older dragon. Xia, on the other hand, held her ground, a tight frown on her face. It was clear she wasn't a fan of Valdez, but she didn't want to argue with him and risk getting into a fight with Tuila. As intimidating as Valdez was, Tuila was probably even worse.

"There's a village on one of the poles of Daragon we should check out next," Liathine suggested, pulling up a projection of a map once more. "Even if most of Daragon is humid and warm, there are cold bits, and by cold bits, I mean the poles. Those villages are actually cold, unlike Taelon, which was warm despite the snow."

"Great. We came here to get away from the stupid cold, and now, we're right back into the stupid cold," Luke grumbled with a shake of his head. "Will we at least get new outfits to make sure that we're warm enough? I don't want to die of frostbite just after arriving in a world full of magic."

"I'll give you all back your snow clothes from back on Earth. Earth gets much colder than Daragon, you know. Even if you're from the middle of the planet where it normally isn't cold, you should be fine. Daragon is a much warmer planet, so even if the poles are cold, you won't freeze to death or anything," Tuila told them. "For now, I need to talk with the Draconic Superiors about what our next course of action is going to be. You six can wander around and talk if you so please."

All six of the Clan Leaders rose from their seats and walked away. Jayler was happy to be away from the intensity that came with sharing space with Valdez. He was obviously a potent mage, judging off what he had heard up to that point, but he still had an attitude Jayler couldn't really get behind. 

The six Clan Leaders wandered over to where Lex's bed was at the suggestion of the blonde girl. Both Xia and Luke agreed to come along, even if they normally didn't enjoy being around one another. Lex sat down on her bed and gestured for Ocean to sit beside her. Gemini took the spot on Lex's other side while Jayler sat on the floor in between Xia and Luke to keep the former from snapping at Luke.

"So, I just wanted to talk to you guys about all that we've been through so far," Lex said, clapping her hands together. "I know we're all tired from that last fight, but I still think we should try and get along. We don't know each other all that well, so I figured talking about our experiences and sharing stories would help us to become closer."

"That sounds like a good idea to me... I mean, we're going to have to get along sooner or later given that we're going to be fighting in a war together," Ocean agreed with a nod. "Where should we even start?"

"Let's do this like a class would. We can say our names and give a brief introduction into everything the others need to know about us. Plus, we can start a conversation about what we've been through up to this point. It's a great way to get the ball rolling on becoming friends," Lex grinned. 

"Alright. I guess I'll start us off. My name is Jayler Rose, and I'm a high school student most of the time. Obviously, this war has changed that, so I don't know if I can really call that my occupation anymore... I live in Navy Fountain with my mother. My father is always gone fighting in the military. I'm now fighting in an epic resistance army looking to liberate a planet lost to the turmoil of war. Is that good enough?" Jayler asked.

"We're all in the resistance army situation, but I guess that was a good introduction otherwise," Xia shrugged. "I'm Xia Carmen. I like to think I'm a good person, but Luke and I don't really get along all that well. Don't bother trying to get us to like each other. It isn't going to work. I am loyal to my friends, and he's not one of them."

"Is your fight with Luke really necessary?" Gemini asked. "What did he even do to earn your wrath? I don't think I've ever seen anyone this mad with anybody, which means you must have had a pretty large argument in order to hate each other this much."

"I don't hate Xia. She just hates me," Luke sighed. "Anyways, I'm Luke Thomas. I'm a student too. I'm a bit of a nerd too... Sorry if I geek out at any point while we're here. It's like we're in a world straight out of a comic book or video game, and I'm really excited to see what's in store for us."

"If we're just going to move on from the hatred question, I guess I'll go next. I'm Gemini Sorrell. I do martial arts at a local dojo since I want to hone my fighting skills. I never realized my skills would be quite so helpful, but I guess nobody could have seen it coming that we'd be sucked into another dimension and dragged into a war with magic and dragons," Gemini shrugged.

"I'm Ocean Alla, and I'm from Navy Fountain too. I know, so hard to believe," Ocean joked with a small giggle. "Um... I really don't know what else to say. I live with my two fathers, and I can speak fluent English, Korean, and Japanese since my parents can speak all three languages too." 

"Finally, I'm Lex Smith. I know, my name is kind of basic, but I'm cool. I mean, how can someone not be cool when they can use magic? It's spectacular!" Lex exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "You can't tell me that's not absolutely amazing, even if you're the biggest stick in the mud to ever exist."

"Stick in the mud? That's kind of a rude way of putting it," Ocean frowned. 

"I'm not talking about you guys. I mean the people back home. They're not so nice either. I mean, have you met some of the football players at Navy Fountain? They make me want to slam my head into a brick wall!" Lex teased.

"Football players or no, I want to know why Xia and Luke don't get along. Luke says he doesn't hate Xia, but Xia hates Luke for some reason I don't understand. I think it's important that we hear what this reason is. If we're going to be stuck here for a while learning our magic and fighting in a war, we need to not only know each other well, but get along nearly perfectly on top of that. As long as these two are bickering, I don't see either one of those happening," Gemini frowned.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Why I don't like Luke is a private subject. If I could share it, I would, but it's not my secret to share. I don't want to start drama when we'll be here for a long time, but it's not like it's something for me to explain to you. That's not how it works," Xia replied, crossing her arms.

"So, basically, it's somebody else's secret... I see... I really don't know whose it could be, unless it's that other popular girl you're always hanging out with. Allison, I think her name is...?" Jayler asked, realizing he really didn't know the elite of Navy Fountain as well as he thought he did. It's not like he particularly needed to. As long as he was able to get out of that school alive, that was what mattered. Everything else could wait.

"Oh, Allison? God, I really don't like her," Lex sighed with a shake of her head.

"And why not?" Xia challenged, turning to face Lex with a fire in her eyes.

"It's not for the reasons you'd expect. She does theater outside of school, and she always gets the lead parts despite the fact that she can't sing without going sharp or flat or something like that. It's so aggravating that people who deserve to be leads don't ever get to. I don't know. Maybe I'm just bitter, but I can't really find myself liking her that much after all of that," Lex admitted.

Xia actually showed a crack in her armor at that remark. "You know, if I'm being perfectly honest, I feel the same way. I've heard her sing before when she advertises the shows she's performing in, and... Well, I show up to support her, but I don't have many other reasons to be there," Xia confessed.

"Why do you even hang out with her? Everyone knows she's awful, and she's making you hate someone you don't seem to have any personal grudges against. She's pushing you to be mean to Luke despite the fact that you don't seem to hate him for any personal reasons yourself. Why?" Gemini pressed, her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't ask to be interrogated here, you know," Xia sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't know if I should really get into it. You guys could use it as blackmail material or something to get a popular girl at school under your thumb."

"How can we use this against you if we aren't at school and probably won't be for a long time? In case you hadn't already noticed, we're kind of stuck in an alternate universe right now," Ocean pointed out.

"I don't want to use anything against you. We're far from Navy Fountain right now, which not only makes that impossible, but we wouldn't do it anyways even if we were at school. We aren't cutthroat and hurtful or anything like that. We just want to be friends and try to get out of this ridiculous magical galaxy alive," Luke insisted.

"Well... Fine. You know what? Fine. I'll tell you," Xia finally said. "Luke and Allison dated at one point, but she came to me in tears one day saying he had cheated on her with another girl. She spread the rumors like wildfire, and from there, it all spiraled out of control."

"That's not true at all!" Luke exclaimed. "She asked me out on a date to get me to help her with her homework. I'm okay with helping people, but I want to know that I'm helping them out before I'm tossed into anything. But... She didn't ever ask me for help. She just took my answers and such."

"The cheating thing was false then? Why in the world would she want to spread rumors about somebody who had been helping her? Well, no, let's be honest about what she was doing there. Why would she spread rumors about somebody when she had been manipulating them into helping her?" Gemini asked.

"One of our study sessions got a bit... Well, it went a bit far. She started getting creepy on me, and suddenly her dress was off. I panicked, and I said I didn't want to do anything. She kept on begging me, saying it was incredibly important to her. I kept on saying no, and she started crying after a while before packing up her things and storming out of my room. She announced she was breaking up with me the next day and claimed I had cheated to get revenge," Luke frowned. "I... I don't exactly like her that much, if you couldn't already tell."

Xia seemed shocked. She shook her head. "R-Really? No way... I always thought... How do I know you aren't lying to me? Are you sure that's what actually happened? Is there some way to figure out what really went down that night?" she pressed.

"I-I'm sure there's some type of magic that could show the truth, Xia. I mean, this world is already filled with so much ridiculousness... A spell that could show if people were telling the truth or not seems rather basic in comparison to, say, getting possessed by the spirit of a warrior to fight a bunch of enemy soldiers in the woods," Ocean pointed out.

Xia tried to sputter a response, but she ultimately came up short. She shook her head. "I... I guess it would be worth asking the Draconic Superiors about when they finish their strategy meeting," she murmured uncertainly.

"The possibility of his innocence seems to make you pretty angry," Gemini remarked, crossing her arms and frowning. "This should be a relief. You don't have to hate anybody you don't personally despise, and it's a perfect excuse to ditch that girl who's so openly manipulative and awful."

"I... I can't just leave Allison. She's done too much for me. She kept me from being alone when I first moved to Navy Fountain. I owe her my friendship for all she's done for me over the years. You expect me to just abandon that over this?" Xia asked.

"Yes, because this girl hurts and manipulates people for her own gain. How can you want to stick around somebody like that? She might do something to you next. She already made you part of her plan to make the entire school hate Luke. I don't see how you can just stand by and watch that happen," Gemini told her, still frowning deeply.

"I... I can't leave. She made sure I wasn't picked on or left alone when I arrived. She said she wanted to be my friend, and... I owe her that much. If I don't follow her, she'll be all lonely, and then she'll blame me for that. I know she's got a scary bad side, and I refuse to be the one facing her full fury," Xia said softly.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that thought process. You're either getting hurt or setting yourself for being hurt by staying with her. I'm sorry if this comes off as overly blunt, Xia, but I think you should try and leave her," Lex suggested. "I'm not trying to control your decisions or anything. I'm just thinking that Allison is going to hurt people and drag you into it, which will make everybody else hate you in return."

"Getting on her bad side is a horrible idea though, and that's something I'm not willing to put myself through. She dominates Navy Fountain. I can't do anything to fight that. If I try, things are only going to hurt more," Xia retorted.

"Who needs her? Everybody knows she's a snake, and if they don't know, they'll figure it out sooner or later. I don't see why you should hang out around her when you're clearly terrified. You have  a debt to repay? Who cares about that? Safety is most important, and you're putting it at risk by letting her run around all over you," Gemini continued.

"You're so much more than what she's making you feel like you are. You don't have to hate Luke for petty reasons like her. You can find a new group to hang out with. For crying out loud, you're a mage working to save a planet from war. That sounds pretty badass to me, so who needs her?" Jayler asked with a shrug.

"But I can't exactly tell anybody that. We're risking everything by being here, and if we go back and show off our epic powers, we're going to be thought off as freaks and forced to endure scientific experimentation. I don't want that. We're going to find ourselves in all sorts of danger if we even think about revealing the truth. How can I use my epic mage thing to make friends when I can't show off the epic mage thing? Your idea has a few holes in it, Jayler," Xia pointed out.

"Who needs to make friends at school when you're one of six teens destined to save a world from the flames of war? You can just hang out with us and be free of that Allison girl. You don't need to worry about impressing her or anybody else high on the high school social ladder," Jayler pointed out.

"Jayler has a point. I mean, we're stuck together. That's the reason we're sitting here and talking to begin with. If you and Luke can overcome your issues involving Rachel, I feel like you could get along pretty well," Lex agreed. "All you two need to do is talk things out."

"I'm willing to let this be water under the bridge if we can talk it out. I don't want to hate anybody or be hated by anyone. Besides, even if you said you wanted a truth spell performed on me... I can tell you're already unsure about staying with Allison. You seem like you're ready to go on and leave her now, if you don't mind my bluntness," Luke commented.

"I mean... I guess so. She makes grudges so easily and makes me follow along. If there's somebody I don't like for some reason, like if they make a fat joke about me or some crap, Allison doesn't show any signs of caring. She seems to ignore it since it doesn't impact her that much," Xia admitted. "I guess I was always too scared to speak up out of fear of getting on her hit list."

"It's good that you're recognizing that. Recognition is the first step to changing something. Now, all you need to do is officially cut ties. I know that it's going to be scary, but you don't have to for a while. When we get back though, we'll all support you the whole way through," Ocean smiled, reaching over to put one hand over Xia's fingers. "Because we're actually willing to be your friends."

Luke moved around Jayler to sit next to Xia, prompting the brown-haired boy to scoot to the side. "Xia... I think we should try and start again. We've clearly struggled a lot because of Allison, and if you're turning over a new leaf, then... I think we should go back and put everything behind us. I can tell you're being genuine, and... I want to try again too," Luke suggested. "Is... Is that okay?"

Xia stared at him in shock for a moment, shaking her head slowly. "How can you really say that? How can you actually want to be friends with me? Ever since we met, you've been treated horribly by me and Rachel, and you really just want to move on after all that hurt? You don't want revenge or anything?" she asked in shock.

"No... I know you've done bad things, but you regret them, and that's what really matters. Besides, if we both try our hardest, we can turn over a new leaf and press on with our lives. This doesn't have to last forever, and if you want my opinion, it really shouldn't anyways," Luke replied with a small shrug. "It's your choice at the end of the day."

Xia looked down, acting as if the floor of the underground hideout had become the most interesting thing in all of Hyperion. After a moment, she took in a small breath and let out a sigh before returning her focus to Luke, relief in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I... I accept your offer. Let's start from the beginning and act like all of that never happened, now that I know what really happened," she said.

Luke held out his hand, offering it to her for shaking. "Hi. I'm Luke. I'm new around here. How about you?" he questioned, dimples appearing on his face from his grin.

Xia shook his hand firmly, a smirk on her lips. "Name's Xia. I'm new here too. Want to be friends?"

"Sounds good to me," Luke replied, leaning forward and pulling Xia into a large hug. 

Xia looked at him in shock for a moment or two before accepting the embrace, returning the hug as she settled into his arms. "I'm surprised you're so forgiving," she admitted. "I can't really get over that."

"I've never liked holding grudges... I don't think I can exactly forget all that happened while you were still with Rachel, but I do believe I can forgive you for it now that I know you were unsure of what had truly happened... I know now that we were both being used, and I hope we can move past it. Forgetting will be hard, but forgiveness is still possible," Luke explained.

"I have no idea how you can be like that. I would never be able to do such a thing if I had been in your situation," Xia admitted. "Do you think you could help me with that? You know, while we're stuck in an alternate universe with no chance of escape in the foreseeable future and all..."

Luke grinned widely. "I'd gladly help you out... You know, if you think I'm a good enough teacher for it," he said, pulling away from their hug. "I don't know how well I'd do..."

"You'll be fine," Xia told him, ruffling his hair with one hand. "I think you're going to go far, kid... I appreciate the help." 

"It's my pleasure," Luke replied, nodding and giggling under Xia's grasp. "I'm happy to help."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Xia to have a character arc sue me
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Nine: Frigid North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to pick up another Draconic Superior near the northern pole of Daragon.

The six teenagers wound up going to sleep for the night without getting another mission the day they rescued Valdez. They all came to the conclusion that they understood each other better now that they had actually been given a chance to sit down and talk. On top of that, Luke and Xia weren't arguing as much anymore, which was a relief to Jayler. He was sick of hearing Xia make jabs at him, and even if it was a small development, it was one he could definitely get used to.

This time, not everybody was coming on the day's mission. Tuila called over all six Clan Leaders along with Diamond, Valdez, and Skye, but Cordell and Liathine were ultimately left out of the meeting regarding their goal. Jayler stared over at them and noticed they were tinkering around with a large device in the corner of the room, not at all minding that they hadn't been summoned for the mission of the day.

Diamond created the projection of the map of Daragon this time, their palm outstretched to the ceiling. "We're heading to another icy village today. However, this one is actually cold since it's located on the poles. Granted, it's still nowhere near as chilled as Earth, but it's definitely a step above the previous location. This time, we're going not to liberate a village, but to search for an odd power spike detected in the area," Diamond explained.

"An odd power spike?" Skye echoed with a tilt of her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means a sign of another Draconic Superior. The power spike was picked up on a machine Liathine pulled together last night. Now that we had one of our four lost generals, we knew how to track them, and she got to work. She and Cordell will be staying behind to ensure it remains stable and maybe even attempt to track down the other two lost generals. One of the three we haven't found is in that icy village," Tuila replied. "Since this location is going to be colder, Fire magic is going to be incredibly valuable."

"On the subject of Fire magic, it seems like the spike of magic is based around the Fire element," came a shout from Liathine's spot in the corner. "It wasn't possible to tell what element Skye had since we were only sensing ourselves, and human sensing isn't as accurate as technology. With this thing, on the other hand, we can easily determine what element we're dealing with, and as far as I can tell, we can find out exactly where all of these generals are, whether we lost them or not."

"This would help us track down the generals who went missing in the war too. The ones who are still alive, I mean," Cordell chimed in. "We can easily figure out what our next step should be headed towards thanks to this machine, and we can put out a perfect route to pick up everyone we need to find."

"Well, I guess we should go on to our next location," Skye suggested. "We can leave Liathine and Cordell behind to determine what our next step is going to be, and from there, we can swing by and maybe pick up two people in one day. If we can get more than one, we can start the full attack sooner. We have to make sure we're prepared to start the war, and finding everybody is that first step."

"The town at the farthest north point on Daragon is where we're set to find our Fire general. As for Cordell and Liathine, I believe they should try and find someone else. This location is out of the way of nearly everything else, so finding the next-closest thing won't be easy, but Skye has a point," Tuila said. "We can find multiple people thanks to this machine if we put our minds to it, and I believe we should try and focus on doing such."

"Okay. In that case, get ready, everyone. Grab your weapons, and let's get going," Valdez announced. "You have two minutes before we all leave and go to find that general. There's not a moment to lose."

Jayler grabbed his sword and twirled it over in his hands. He still wasn't used to all this, and the casual conversation from the day before had let him relax. He was already letting his guard down, and it hadn't even been a day since the previous fight. The idea of getting into another scuffle made him sick, but what choice did he really have?

Valdez strapped a knife into his belt as everyone returned to the main group. Skye picked up a spear and rested it beside her, clenching it tightly enough to make her skin grow paler. Tuila made sure everyone was present before raising one hand in the air and making everyone teleport. They disappeared from the underground hideout in a matter of seconds before reappearing on the northern pole of Daragon.

When their location changed, Jayler expected to be hit with a blast of cold air despite this being Daragon, humid as it was. However, he wasn't slammed with anything chilly, so he looked down and realized he was wearing different clothes. In fact, it was the same outfit he had been wearing the day Tuila had brought him and the others to Daragon. He was wearing the winter outfit again, and he was thankful for such given how cold it became so quickly.

Jayler wondered for a moment about his binder, but he realized he wasn't wearing it. He wished he was able to hide his chest with it, but if they would be walking and fighting, it would hurt him more than it would help with his terrible dysphoria. He found himself making sure his jacket was loose to keep his chest covered fully, praying nobody looked at him for too long and came to any realizations they shouldn't have. His cheeks went pink when he was crushed between the cold and the embarrassment. 

"Fearbringers wouldn't dare come here after getting used to the humidity of Daragon. It's too much for them to deal with. It's kept the people of this town safe, assuming they can survive the cold without any issues. It's also protected a Draconic Superior for over fifteen years," Tuila murmured, looking behind Jayler.

Jayler turned around and saw the gates of the village. They were made of a bright bronze metal, and when the sunlight hit the metal properly, it looked like the gates were made of fire. It was a shocking sight, but Jayler found himself caught up in its beauty as well. 

"Here we are, everyone," Skye declared. She was shivering slightly underneath the cold since she wore so little clothing and grew up in a warmer area. Ocean walked to her side and wrapped her arms around Skye, using some of her light magic to keep Skye from growing too cold.

"We're going to take care of things today," Lex murmured, looking up at the village gate. "This will be our... Seventh general, right? Tuila, Cordell, Liathine, Diamond, Skye, Valdez, and now whoever this Fire general is."

"Here's to hoping things don't end in a fight. It should be relatively peaceful given that we're just approaching a Draconic Superior and telling them that we need their help. Fearbringers don't come here because of the climate, so the chances of us getting into a scuffle are rather slim..." Tuila said.

"However, we still need to keep in mind that this mission could go downhill, and we can't get too comfortable. Relaxing is a one-way road to disaster and suffering," Valdez frowned, messing with his dagger. "It's important that we stay on our guard. We can allow for no relaxation."

"In that case, let's get this over with," Jayler suggested, slamming his one hand, which was clenched into a fist, into an open and waiting palm. He was trying to seem determined and excited despite how nervous he was about his chest. He wanted to get this mission over with, as he was suddenly much more aware of how he was missing his binder than he had been previously. He didn't understand why his dysphoria had to hit now of all times, but he was already sick of it, and the attack had barely even begun. Absolutely perfect.

Tuila pushed open the gate to the town. Nobody stopped her on the way in, and no guards were stationed outside. There were many buildings made of ice scattered about, and people with warm, tanned skin were seen everywhere. Despite living in the coldest area of Daragon, they were wearing minimal clothing, even less than Skye was in her pristine white sundress, and Jayler felt himself get colder just looking at them.

"How can they withstand this kind of cold without any issues?" Xia murmured, her eyes wide in surprise.

"They're Fire mages. Fire Rauleighans, to be specific. They can survive in most conditions and are impervious to burns. Fire doesn't affect them, and the cold can't make them freeze since their internal temperatures are much higher than that of other people. This is perfectly fine to them, and the cold doesn't matter since it doesn't stop them from carrying on their daily lives," Valdez explained. "I would have expected you to already be aware of such if you've been here for any period of time at all."

"Sorry we didn't grow up in the magical universe like you did. We're still new to this place, so how about you zip it already?" Xia snapped, crossing her arms.

"No more fighting. Valdez, I thought I told you to back it off with the snark. Xia, don't let him bother you. He's just acting out for no reason," Tuila sighed, shaking her head. "If not for his tactical skills, we wouldn't have him around right now. There would be no reason for us to keep him."

"Good to know how you feel about me," Valdez chuckled. "And for the record, I can be nice if I so please. However, now isn't exactly the time for niceties, is it?" 

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes, you're right. We have other things to take care of, so we can't afford to get distracted," Diamond sighed, shaking their head. They pulled a small device from their pocket. It was shaped like a marble and was about the same size of one. They spoke into it shortly after. "Liathine, Cordell, are you there?"

A voice came from the orb soon after, making Jayler jump in surprise. "Yes. We're here, and we can hear you loud and clear," Cordell said loudly from inside the orb. It took Jayler a moment to realize that the orb was the alternative version of a phone in Hyperion. It was nowhere near as large or as technologically advanced as the phones on Earth, at least at first glance.

"Don't be deceived by its size. It may not have all the features of your phones on Earth, but it has inter-planetary communication. Besides, this is only for talking. There's something else with all the other things you kids are probably used to," Valdez explained, and Jayler wondered for a moment if the threatening mage could read his mind. The chances of such were slim, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Can you offer us any sort of refinement as to where the Draconic Superior is? Can you hone in on their location at all?" Diamond asked, continuing to speak into the orb. "Unless we should start searching the entire town, and in that case, go on and tell us so we can get on it."

"Head north and take a right at the soonest chance. The machine says your person is sitting on the ground next to a bonfire, and it's got just as much magic coming from it as the person themselves. If you ask me, it was made by our Draconic Superior," Liathine answered from the other end.

Diamond led the party north before taking a right. Sure enough, there was a person exactly where Liathine had said there would be. The person was a young woman, and Jayler had to get closer to see details.

She had curled red hair tied in a loose braid with free strands flying around. Her skin was tanned, and her freckles were too many to count. She wore a red cropped shirt with a halter-styled neck area. She had orange shorts on underneath a red skirt. The skirt was short on one side with a large slit in it while the other side reached her knees. She had knee-high black boots with orange laces and orange fingerless gloves. Her ears were pointed sharply, looking quite a bit like Cordell's in Jayler's humble opinion.

"That must be the one... Thank you, Liathine, Cordell," Diamond murmured into the orb. 

Liathine and Cordell offered a response along the lines of 'you're welcome' before the orb was switched off, and Diamond dropped it back into their pocket. They slowly approached the girl on the ground soon afterwards, being careful not to startle her.

Jayler noticed she had orange wings sprouting from her back as well. They had initially blended into her hair. He came to the conclusion that she was at the same magic level as Lex, Ocean, and Xia. Her outfit and wings were nowhere near as elaborate as Tuila's or the other Superiors. It was easy for Jayler to see that this newcomer was younger than the other generals that were to be recruited, or already had been recruited, into the resistance army.

"Hello," Tuila greeted, walking up to the young girl.

The girl jumped in surprise and let out a sigh. "Jeez! Why did you have to do that to me? You just about sent my heart out of my chest," the girl murmured, shaking her head in surprise. She looked at the group before frowning. "I don't think I've met any people like you before...? Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Tuila Raigh. I'm here to give you an important piece of information. I also need to ask for your help," Tuila explained, reaching out one hand towards the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Um... I'm Flare. Flare Slyris," the girl replied, accepting Tuila's hand before pulling herself up. She looked the group over with a suspicious glance. "You said your name was Tuila? Who are you?"

"The people of your village do know Daragon is at war, yes?" Valdez asked with a frown.

"Of course we know. We're not stupid. We know about the Fearbringers, even if we haven't been involved in the war. We're too far out of the way to get tied up in that sort of mess," Flare replied, crossing her arms. "I really don't know why you'd come here if you wanted to ask about the war. We don't know anything. Nobody ever comes to or leaves this village. There's nothing here you could possibly want, so you might as well leave."

"We're here to speak with you, as a matter of fact," Tuila began. "You see, we detected a large spike of magic from your village, and we believe you might be the source of it. We'd like to ask you to join our cause."

"Join your cause?" Flare scoffed. "And what exactly would this cause of yours be?"

"We're the resistance army fighting against the Fearbringers. They aren't quite as powerful as they seem. Even if it seems like they'll be here on Daragon forever, we've been able to fight against them and win before. If you wanted to, you could join us and help us liberate Daragon once and for all," Lex cut in. "We'd be honored to have you if you wished to fight for the planet with us."

Flare examined Lex with a frown before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I can't help you. You're resistance fighters who have been doing this for quite some time. I'm afraid there's not much I can offer you that you don't already have access to. I've never fought in any battles, much less a full-on war. I would only be a liability at the end of the day. Now, would you please leave me alone?" she asked. She turned on her heel and went to walk away.

"Why don't we offer you a different explanation then?" Tuila suggested. "We have reason to believe you may be a Draconic Superior. You could be a Hanilia just like the rest of us are."

This part made Flare freeze on the spot. She slowly rotated back to face the group. "What did you just say?" she questioned, her voice quiet. "You think I'm a Hanilia? Like... That kind of Hanilia? Save the galaxy as a whole kind of Hanilia?"

"What other kind is there?" Valdez asked, shaking his head. "The power spike we noticed coming from this village, from you, matches the magical signatures of other Draconic Superiors. We came to ask if you would want to join the revolution because you share this quality with other members of our force."

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a prodigy Fire mage, if that's what you're expecting. For crying out loud, I was raised on Daragon and have been studying magic all my life, and I'm only at the Syllix level. Does that really sound like a Hanilia hero to you?" Flare inquired. "Because to me, it just sounds straight up pathetic."

"Mages grow at their own paces," Diamond pointed out gently. "It's alright if you're a bit behind others. Learning magic isn't a strict process. It has ups and downs and twists and turns. Not reaching Solani at your age is perfectly normal. In fact, we have many fighters in our force that haven't reached Solani either. Perhaps they'll be able to change your mind about hiding away in this secret village away from all other people... They're bound to raise your spirits."

"You can't say all that and then not explain it. All you're doing is confusing and frustrating me at this point," Flare huffed.

Diamond gestured to Jayler and his posse of fully human friends. "These are the Clan Leaders. They have come from Earth to save Hyperion from the reach of the Fearbringers. They're part of the resistance army again after their previous incarnations died in the war's start fifteen or so years ago," they explained. "And they'll be fighting alongside you if you decide to join the army with us."

This part took Flare by surprise. She gasped in shock and shook her head. "No way. But the Clan Leaders are gone. They were killed fifteen years ago... Well, I mean, the previous generation was killed about fifteen years ago in the war. I guess it would make sense for them to be back after all this time... Wow. I never would have guessed. They don't look like weird Earth aliens at all," Flare commented.

"We have rounded ears though," Gemini pointed out, gesturing to her own ears.

Flare shook her head. "Not indicative enough. There are a lot of mages in the Galaxy of Hyperion who have rounded ears. It's only the Rauleighans who have pointed ones. That's because we're dragons and all that. Other mages have what you Earth people probably think of as normal ears. Does that make sense?" she asked. "You clearly have a lot to learn about this place."

"They weren't even supposed to come for another two years when they would be more prepared to handle all of this information, but we were kind of forced to drag them in here early because of the Fearbringer influence," Diamond frowned. "We're going to have to deal with it though. However, that's not the point here."

"We came to ask you if you would be willing to join the resistance army. Is that alright with you?" Tuila asked, reaching out one hand to Flare. "We'll gladly accept you. We need the Draconic Superiors on our side if we want to win the war. We have far fewer troops than the enemy, meaning we'll need stronger mages to have a chance of winning, and we believe you'd be a perfect fit for us."

Flare stared at her fingers for a moment, as if thinking things over fully. She closed her eyes, lost in thought, before nodding slowly. She accepted Tuila's hand and smiled. "Alright. I'm in," she agreed.

"Do you need to say goodbye to anyone before we go?" Diamond questioned.

"No... I'm an orphan, I'm afraid, so there's not really anybody I'm particularly close with. The other people in the town provide for me and such, but I don't think they're really that close to my heart... It was always more of an obligation thing, you know?" Flare asked before shaking her head. "The point is, there's nobody. We should get going to take care of business. The Fearbringers won't stop themselves, am I right?"

"You sure did change your tune fast," Skye remarked, shaking her head. "I never would have expected that."

"Maybe not, but the Clan Leaders do something else to people like me. I want the war to end just as much as the next person, and the Clan Leaders have always been said to be a beacon of hope for everybody who's been waiting so long for the war to be over. It's perfect. It's a great motivator too. It'll get anybody who's desperate for revolution to hop into action immediately," Flare replied. "It's simple, really."

"Well, now that we have you on our side, we should get out of here. We have other business to take care of. Besides, there are always more Draconic Superiors for us to pick up," Tuila announced.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that Cordell and Liathine have found our next target by now," Diamond nodded. "We should get back to them immediately to drop off Flare and figure out where we'll be going next. It's not like we can teleport there without any coordinates."

"Let's get out of the village to teleport," Tuila nodded, heading for the gates of the town.

"I don't get it. Why do we always have to be away from somewhere to teleport in?" Xia asked.

"It draws attention to us. Teleportation magic is rather hard to learn for any mages who isn't Mystic or Mind oriented. Everyone else has to struggle with the full process in order to learn it, and that can take years. It says that you're a powerful mage, and it makes taking care of business much harder," Tuila replied. "Since I'm obviously not one of those mages, it seems to everyone else that I'm important, which makes heads turn faster than you can blink an eye."

"Even if we did have a Mystic or Mind mage with enough magic to teleport a large group a large distance, that would catch us unnecessary attention as well. They'd notice that, and if we get noticed... Well, Tuila already explained to you why that's bad," Valdez went on.

"So, that's why we always do it far away from people..." Gemini murmured.

"Plus, if we were around a lot of other people, wouldn't it be easier for other people to jump into the teleportation spell at the last minute? It means we'd wind up with a stowaway, and in most cases, that wouldn't be good for us," Luke pointed out.

"You make a strong argument there as well," Diamond agreed. "In general, there are too many risks for us to do it where many other people can see. It's just safer for us to wait until we're essentially alone before trying out a spell like that."

"In that case, let's get out of here," Ocean suggested. "Poor Skye is freezing over here."

"Let me help with that," Flare said, walking over to the Water mage. She placed her arms around Skye, giving her an aura of red energy. "That should keep you from getting too chilly."

"Thank you," Skye murmured, letting out a sigh of relief. She looked Flare up and down before frowning. "Wait... Why are you transformed?"

Flare let a wave of pale magical dust fall over her as she left her Syllix form behind to change into her regular clothing. She was now wearing a red shirt tied in a knot at the center of her chest. The sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders. She wore a shredded orange skirt over red shorts with orange flats now as well. "I was trying to practice my magic. I'm sure you already realized how behind I am on everything. I mean, most mages born and raised in the Galaxy of Hyperion have earned their Solani by this point, but I'm still behind on that. It's frustrating, to say the least."

"If it makes you feel any better, only half of our Clan Leaders have reached Syllix. They came here recently, so they haven't been raised here, but the Clan Leaders have a reputation of greatness, so it's kind of funny to see them struggling to reach Syllix," Diamond told her. Jayler would have been offended under any other circumstances, but he could tell Flare really needed the boost of confidence. Besides, Diamond had a point in a way, and he wasn't going to say otherwise when he knew they were right. To him, there was no real reason to fight the truth.

Flare let out a small chuckle. "I suppose that is funny to think about. They've always been said to be these legendary mages, unable to be defeated by petty foes, and yet, here they are. I guess I'm just like them... You know, except I'm a dragon, and they're not. I feel like that's a pretty critical difference," she remarked.

The group continued their journey towards the town gates as Tuila spoke. "Diamond, you should check in with Cordell and Liathine. I'm sure they'll be ready to see us once more, but it never hurts to double check, especially when Cordell is involved. We all know how irresponsible he can get to be when he's not left under the care of someone with more sophistication," she said, shaking her head at the thought.

"I understand," Diamond nodded, pulling out the small orb. She spoke into it quietly, so softly that Jayler couldn't even make out what she was saying.

Nobody said anything until after Diamond had tucked the orb away once again. "Alright. They're ready for us. Liathine said we can come back whenever we want, and since we're finished up with our mission, I believe that time is now," they declared.

"Then let's do it," Valdez said, starting to walk a bit faster as he moved towards the gates of the town. Everyone followed his lead, and within a matter of about three minutes, they had left the frosty village behind and were standing outside in the open snow once again.

Tuila did a brief head count of the members of the group to ensure they still had everyone. She seemed satisfied after glancing over the party two or three times, and Jayler couldn't help but wonder why she was so concerned if they had everyone. It was so clear nobody had gotten lost along the way. They had all been in arm's length of one another throughout the entire trip to pick up Flare. However, he didn't question it, as he knew Tuila was not the person to mess with, not only because she was his superior, but also because she was an overall terrifying person Jayler never wanted to get on the bad side of.

Tuila gestured for everyone to come in close to begin the teleportation process. Everyone followed her gesture and surrounded her in the few moments after she silently told them to go with her suggestion. Jayler came in as well, placing one hand on Tuila's arm. He suddenly felt something odd, like he thought things were about to go wrong. His heart began to pound in his chest, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Still, the teleportation began soon after. Jayler felt the air around him begin to fizz, but the feeling suddenly came to a close when a hit came to his stomach, and he was sent flying. The rest of the group vanished into thin air as the teleporting process ended.

Jayler was sent into the snow, white powder kicking up around him. The others hadn't noticed he was gone since he was on the outside. Tuila had been counting over everyone to ensure nothing like this happened. She probably guessed something was going to go wrong the same way Jayler had in the seconds before they disappeared.

Jayler slowly pushed himself up, praying they noticed that he had gone missing. The adrenaline in his body was making his mind race a million miles an hour. They had to come back for him. They wouldn't leave him alone like this, right? No way.

A figure came into view, and Jayler found he couldn't see very well. He must have hit his head on the ice beneath the snow when he was suddenly hit. He rubbed at his temples, praying that his sight would clear as the pain from the impact into the snow slammed into him.

Jayler couldn't make out much, but he could tell the person had a feminine figure with lengthy brown hair. The person, who Jayler assumed was a young woman, walked a bit closer, an energy sphere appearing in one hand.

"Nothing personal, kid," the woman said, sending an energy sphere at Jayler. His body collapsed once again as unconsciousness hit him suddenly and hard, not knowing who he had just been attacked by.

Zelda Artem leaned over and picked up Jayler's unconscious form with a small smirk. "And with that, mission complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Jayler
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Ten: The Silver Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayler finds himself a hostage of the Fearbringers.

When Jayler next came to, the first thing he felt was something unfamiliar around his wrists. He couldn't quite pin down the sensation, but he was feeling odd. Any energy that normally leapt around in the areas beneath his skin was gone, and he was left sitting limply... Was he even sitting? He didn't know.

Jayler opened his eyes and looked around slowly. He was in some sort of underground lair, though it looked much different from the rebel base he was used to spending time in. There were three people standing nearby, though he couldn't make out many details until his vision fully cleared.

"You're finally awake," came the humming voice of one of the three figures. Jayler's vision managed to clear up enough for him to catch a glimpse of the odd person, who he believed be a man in his mid-thirties.

The man had red hair that was combed rather neatly, and it was the very color of fire. It looked as if it was about to combust at any moment. He was wearing a suit, making him look rather elegant, like he knew what he was doing, but Jayler could sense a hint of menace behind his orange eyes. This man, whoever he was, had a grudge, and he was definitely dangerous.

"Where am I...?" Jayler murmured. He began to struggle and pull with his arms, but he wasn't able to move them far. It took him a moment or two to realize that he was chained to the wall in a standing position. By some miracle, the circulation hadn't left his arms yet.

"The Fearbringer hideout," came the reply of another man, this one far shorter than the first one. He had his arms crossed as he looked up at Jayler. Even Jayler, who really wasn't the tallest person in the world, was definitely taller than this short man.

"Tavi, is there anything you require of the prisoner before we begin the interrogation?" the third person, the only woman of the trio, asked. She was taller than Jayler, and it took him a moment to remember what she had done to him before he was brought here.

The memory hit him rather suddenly. He had been standing outside the village where they found Flare, preparing to teleport, which is when he had been hit by the energy sphere cast by an unknown mage. After that, this woman had knocked him unconscious, and as far as he was aware, brought him here.

"I can't think of anything," the shorter man, Tavi, replied. "You're lucky you managed to get one like this. Plus, maybe you'll be able to find something for Odysseus. Wouldn't that get you a strong reputation, Zelda?"

Jayler couldn't help his gasp. This was Zelda? She was the woman everyone had been telling him to fear so much? She had attacked him while Tuila was trying to teleport them away, and as far as he was aware, he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"In that case, you are dismissed," the taller man said. His voice terrified Jayler, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It had a sickening quality to it Jayler couldn't quite put a finger on. All he knew was that he wanted to throw up the longer he listened to this man's voice.

Tavi nodded slowly, giving Zelda a frown and a longing stare before walking out of the room. The door shut with a noisy clacking sound after he left, and Jayler flinched at the sound. His ears were already ringing from the sound, and his head began to pound.

"Now, I have an important question for you, boy," the man continued. He snapped his fingers, and a symbol made of fire appeared in the air. It looked sort of like a torch as far as Jayler was concerned. "This mark. Have you ever seen it?"

Jayler frowned, staring at the mark for a few moments before shaking his head. "No... No, I've never seen it," he finally answered. He didn't know what it could have meant, but it had a threatening aura he couldn't quite place. The mark made him want to scream for some reason, but he really couldn't figure out why.

"Don't you even think about lying to us, child," the man said. He walked closer, and Jayler felt the heat from his body. He was warm enough to be made of fire, and Jayler felt himself sweating from a combination of the pressure and the sudden warmth. "This mark. Have you ever seen it?" 

Jayler shook his head once again. "I really haven't ever seen it. I don't know why you'd think that I would know where it came from. I don't know anything about that mark, and no matter how many times you ask me, I won't be able to change my answer honestly," Jayler replied, speaking quickly in his panic. It felt like he was being dangled in front of a furnace. The heat of this man was warming the chains he was attached to, and his wrists were starting to throb.

"You sure are stubborn," the man grumbled. "You can't hide these things forever, and if you're trying to, it won't work. I believe you have something regarding this mark in that pathetic brain of yours. I'll get a mind mage to poke around in there, you punk. You won't be able to get away with this."

The man turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. It was less stomping, Jayler realized, and more that just the room he was in made every sound echo. It didn't help his ringing ears, and his head pounded angrily from the noise.

The woman, Zelda, walked up to Jayler slowly. Her footsteps were delicate, and the sounds of her boots echoed. They were nowhere near as loud as the older man's footsteps, but somehow, it was more terrifying than the older man ever could have been. He swallowed nervously, fearing what she was about to do.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but there's something going on," Zelda frowned, moving in close to Jayler's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have no idea what that emblem is, and I've never seen it before in my life!" Jayler shouted, finding himself in distress now. Even without the presence of the older man, he was sweating, and he felt warm under the pressure as well. He always got hot when he was stressed, and this wasn't helping at all.

"Hm... You're an odd one, Jayler Rose," Zelda murmured, shaking her head.

"How do you know who I am?!" Jayler questioned, his eyes going wide. "Let me go! There's nothing I can tell you about that stupid symbol!"

"How could I not know who you are? You're a Clan Leader. Every Fearbringer knows exactly who you are, because you're a serious threat among the rebellion army. Just because your magic hasn't manifested doesn't mean you aren't threatening," Zelda frowned. "You can be just as terrifying as everyone else in your group, and your previous incarnations have been known to kill countless people in the span of a single battle. You are dangerous whether you are aware of it or not."

"I didn't ask for you to analyze everything I do. I'm not sure as to what you're talking about, and all the conversation in the world won't change that," Jayler told her, glaring at Zelda with all the strength he could find despite his exhaustion and overheating.

Zelda shook her head once again. "Hm... I was planning on being kinder to you than Mersall, but if you don't want to work with me, then fine. See if I care. It's your funeral," she shrugged, backing away from Jayler. She headed for the door, giving him a frown over her shoulder. "Good luck getting out of here alive."

Zelda left, and Jayler heaved a sigh. Just talking to her was exhausting. He wanted to be back with the other rebellion fighters, away from Zelda, Tavi, and the other man who he assumed was Mersall. Was this really how he was going to die? Here, away from everybody he knew and loved without any chances to say goodbye to his mother?

Suddenly, everything turned purple. Jayler closed his eyes against the sudden flare of violet light, and he waited until it cleared to see what it was again. He could see somebody had appeared in the room, but it didn't look like any Fearbringer he would have expected to see.

Instead, this person had armor of a silvery color all over their body. Their head was covered up completely by a helmet, and Jayler couldn't see any of their face. He felt calm in their presence, even if it was someone he didn't know at all. He stared at the newcomer, frowning deeply. Who was this person, and what were they doing sneaking into a Fearbringer hideout to find him of all people? They weren't familiar to him at all.

The person snapped their fingers, and the chains around Jayler's wrists dissipated into a puff of yellow dust that landed on the floor. Jayler fell to the ground before rubbing at his wrists. He hadn't even realized how much the chains had hurt until now, but he couldn't ignore the pain now that it was there.

"Come with me if you'd like to live," the knight in silver said. Their voice was feminine, so Jayler decided to assume it was a girl for now. He couldn't tell for sure, but now wasn't exactly the time to be asking when he was about to make a daring escape from an enemy stronghold.

Jayler nodded slowly. In any other situation, he would have been slower to trust a mysterious figure with armor on who was hiding their face, but he didn't really have any other options. This knight was his key to escape, and since he had no intentions of rotting to death in the Fearbringer stronghold, he was going to have to follow their lead.

Jayler took the knight's hand when she stretched it out towards Jayler. He felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, and he couldn't really describe it. The feeling was weird, but he couldn't think of any other ways to think about it. Besides, he didn't really have a chance to focus on it given the situation at hand. He had to get out first and foremost.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jayler finally asked as the knight started walking towards the door.

"You may call me the Silver Knight. That is all you need to know," the knight replied, placing a hand against the door. The lock clicked, and the door was open in a matter of seconds. The Silver Knight took Jayler's hand and began to drag him away from the room that had been used as his cell.

Jayler tried to say something, but he wasn't able to find the words. Instead, he let the Silver Knight continue to drag him along. He eventually realized something, and he gasped. "How did you even get in to save me?" he asked. "You teleported in from out of nowhere."

"I had been sneaking around the fortress all day. I knew the layout well enough to come and find you. I can do minor teleportation magic, such as appearing on the other side of a door, but getting in and out of the fort as a whole is a bit too much for me. We'll just have to sneak out," the Silver Knight replied. "Now, don't speak. We can't risk being caught, so you can't talk at all."

Jayler nodded silently and followed the Silver Knight's lead. They snuck around a corner, and Jayler trailed after her. She was quick on her feet, and Jayler felt incompetent by comparison. The Silver Knight clearly had much more experience with hiding and being fast than Jayler, leading him to believe she had been fighting in this war for quite some time.

The Silver Knight kept leading Jayler until a small group of Fearbringers appeared around a corner. The Silver Knight snapped, creating a small cloud of purple dust. She blew it over towards the group, and a few seconds later, Jayler heard a few bodies falling to the floor. He bit his lip to keep from gasping in shock. When the Silver Knight gestured for him to proceed, he realized that they were not dead, but instead only sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath to begin with.

The escape attempt was going rather well until Jayler felt a pain in the back of his head. He stumbled forward, falling into the Silver Knight's back, as blood began to gush from his head. The pounding and ringing in his mind only grew louder and more intense. He wanted to curl up into a corner and throw up, but since that wasn't an option, he was going to have to go with just trying to get away.

Jayler turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She had pale skin, though it had a tint of green behind it. Her hair was a pale green, flowing down her back. A crown of roses sat atop her head. She wore a green jacket buttoned up over a white shirt. A pink gem sat at the center of her chest. To finish the ensemble, she had a pale pink set of leggings with black boots. Her eyes were green, and freckles of a dark green color were splattered across her cheeks. 

"This is so boring," the girl grumbled, yawning and stretching one arm up. "I don't see the point of fighting you. Mersall really doesn't know what he's doing... You're just a kid. It's not like you know what the rest of us are up to..."

"Who are you?" Jayler asked as the Silver Knight turned to face the girl.

"Lila Steya, a Fearbringer of Life magic and master manipulator of plants. Highly suspected to have narcolepsy. Overall, an apathetic to fighter who's never cared much for war and just wants to spend her time resting," the Silver Knight, not giving Jayler a fraction of a glance. She was far too focused on Lila to bother. "What are you doing here, Lila?"

Lila nodded and stretched out. "Getting rid of the intruder, obviously. You count as one too, you know. Zelda would be awfully upset if I messed this up... She really wanted to get to know more about you, kiddo... She doesn't show that sort of interest in just anyone. Not even Mersall can get her attention that way," Lila shrugged, shaking her head. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to take you back, to your cell. You can come with me easily, or you can make it so I have to drag you there. Which one sounds better to you?"

Jayler opened his mouth to reply, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say in response. He didn't really have a way of fighting back against her. His Syllix hadn't manifested, and even if his heart was pounding in his chest, he wasn't able to call upon it randomly.

The Silver Knight didn't give Jayler a chance to fight back, or to say anything, as a matter of fact. She created a sword and swiped at Lila with her sword, drawing blood from the Fearbringer's arm. Jayler gasped in surprise when the blood wasn't red, but was instead green.

The green liquid dripped onto the floor, but Lila didn't seem to care. She looked at her injury and sighed. "I really didn't want to have to do this... Fighting back is a bit too much for me. I don't like getting into battles. It's just a pain in the ass," she grumbled. Her wound began to cover up, plants sprouting from her skin to cover the injury. The vines wrapped around her arm, and when they receded, she showed no signs of ever having been hurt to begin with. "You asked for this to begin with."

Lila held out one hand, and plants burst forth from the skin on her palm. The vines nearly hit Jayler, but the Silver Knight jumped in front of him and began to slash at the greenery, reducing it to mere shreds.

The Silver Knight walked a bit closer. "You could just let us go. That would make things a lot easier," the Silver Knight remarked.

Lila shook her head. "That's not an option. I may not care much about how Mersall thinks of me, but Zelda is a different story. Since I actually care about her and what she thinks about me, I don't want to ruin my reputation now by letting a hostage go free... I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing here, but you won't be getting away," she said.

The Silver Knight lunged forward, creating a sphere of purple energy that slammed into Lila. She was sent flying backwards, and she hit the wall hard, leaving a dent in it where her spine had made contact. Lila slumped to the floor, head bobbing forwards.

Lila slowly rose to her feet, blood gushing from the back of her head. Plants went to cover the wound, but the damage was already done. Jayler was about to consider it a victory, but that was because he didn't realize the three people sneaking up behind him.

The Silver Knight gasped, turning around and seeing the first person. She fended off a magical strike from a young man with dark skin and hair coiled into tight curls. He was wearing dark robes of purple and blue. His eyes were a deep plum hue, and Jayler got the feeling based off the magic he was using he had Dark magic from the same vein as Ocean's magic revolving around shadowy manipulation.

A second Fearbringer, this one with tanned skin and bright yellow eyes, created a clump of sand and launched it at Jayler. It got in his hair, and he could tell his head injury would be a pain to clean out after he finished this fight. He could see the yellow-eyed man had dark hair with streaks of beige in it. He wore a tan loose shirt with black trousers and boots. He had the look of someone who had been fighting for years, and Jayler would have been lying if he said it didn't send a shiver of fear down his spine.

The third Fearbringer had dark skin as well with coiled black hair. Their eyes were bright blue, and they wore a blue top with long, loose sleeves tied in the center. They wore a lengthy skirt of green with turquoise highlights here and there. Jayler couldn't see any shoes on their feet. Fins and gills were on their skin, and he got the feeling this person was somehow related to water.

"Adrian Zan, Akano Ayala, and Anemone Quani... Fearbringers of Dark, Sand, and Water respectively. They're under Zelda's command. If I had to guess, everybody here is working under the command of Zelda Artem. I don't want to have to fight her. We need to get out of here before we cross paths with her again," the Silver Knight murmured, her grip on her sword tightening. She grabbed Jayler with her free hand and began to drag him away from the scene of the battle.

Jayler was hit immediately by a shot of water from Anemone. He hit the wall, landing near Lila. The sleepy Fearbringer created a dagger of vines and thorns before pointing it at Jayler's throat. "It really didn't have to be this way, kiddo... I don't want to deal with this much longer," she grumbled, shaking her head and yawning. "If you had just stayed in your room, we wouldn't have had to deal with this..."

Jayler was about to cry for help, but he found the words being ripped from his lips. Light appeared around his body, and he felt magic course through his body before he knew what was happening. Energy hit him like a freight train, and his wounds seemed to close up. Everything felt like it was spinning, and it didn't take him long to figure out what was happening to him. This was Syllix at its finest.

Jayler found himself wearing a red shirt with one long sleeve and one short one. It was cut off at his waist. There was a brown glove on the side with the longer sleeve. Gold string was wrapped around his other arm, coming together at a flame pendant on his fingers. Another golden string hung from his neck with a matching pendant. An orange sash with two pendants went over his chest, and from the back, an orange cape hung, fading out to red at the edges.

Jayler was also wearing black pants, one side long and with a red comet pattern and the other side short. His belt was made of the same golden string with a matching pendant. He had an orange stripe with a tall red sock beneath it. His shoes were orange boots, and wings in the pattern of a flame extended from his spine.

He had reached Syllix.

The first thing Jayler realized was that a weight from his chest had been lifted. He looked down and realized that all signs of his previous bust were gone, and he wasn't even wearing a binder. Jayler gasped in surprise. He didn't know how something like this could have been happening, but he wasn't going to be the one to object.

"There you go," the Silver Knight murmured, looking at Jayler in surprise.

Jayler responded to Anemone's attack by firing off a fireball towards them. It slammed into Anemone, sending them flying, and Jayler smiled to himself. Now this was a power he could get used to.

Ayano let out an attack towards Jayler, which he realized was a column of sand. Jayler reversed it, letting the magic hit Ayano suddenly. Ayano stumbled backwards before hitting the ground, unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Fire and Sand magic... How peculiar," the Silver Knight murmured in surprise. "I thought the Fire mage had already shown herself... There are two?"

Jayler didn't really know what came over him, but he created a blast of orange energy, and it hit Adrian a few seconds later. Adrian stumbled but didn't ultimately fall. Adrian held up his arms quickly enough to block most of the blow.

Jayler summoned yellow electricity before launching it at Adrian. Adrian was hit hard and suddenly. He stood still for a moment before falling over unconscious. He didn't move after that, and Jayler let out a sigh of relief.

Jayler focused his attention onto Lila, who had been knocked aside by the light and energy Jayler had emitted from the transformation into Syllix. She looked exhausted, and she didn't seem intent on fighting against Jayler in that moment. She dropped her dagger, and it disappeared into thin air. She shook her head at Jayler, raising her hands above her head. "I surrender," she murmured.

Jayler looked to Lila, narrowing his eyes, before creating a sphere of pink energy and throwing it towards Lila. She dropped her hands and stared at him emotionlessly for a few seconds before passing out on the ground. Jayler fired a similar attack at Anemone, and she stopped moving shortly thereafter.

The Silver Knight approached Jayler, seizing his wrist and yanking him out of the area. "I think I know what magic you have," she told him as they continued their attempt to escape the building. "It's time for us to get back to your friends. I'll explain on the way. Clearly, we have no chance of getting out quietly, so we need to get out fast. That's our only other option."

The two made their way to the door, moving as quickly as possible and somehow not getting interrupted. The Silver Knight spoke on the way out. "You have Fire magic, first and foremost. That's pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me. You can manipulate and create fire to your every whim," the Silver Knight began. "Though I thought another Clan Leader was the one with that magic... Normally, duplication of elements among your particular faction of Hanilia is impossible. I don't know how more than one of you could possibly have this power at the same time."

Jayler couldn't find a way to respond to that, so he instead chose to listen silently to the Silver Knight. "Next, you have Metal magic, which allows for the manipulation of technology and other types of metal. It's not very useful in a setting like that, where there isn't anything to exploit, but it has its purposes, and they're vital," she continued.

"Metal magic..." Jayler murmured. That was what Liathine had, as far as he could tell. She had been able to throw together a powerful machine to detect magic in the span of a night, so it made sense."

"Next, you've got Sand magic. You used it against Akano in the spur of the moment since he's also a mage with that ability. Again, not very useful in that setting, but it's very helpful in desert terrain, and it's a great complement to Fire magic, which we already said you have," the Silver Knight went on. "And then there's Thunder, electricity magic. It's easy to spot thanks to its yellow color, which lets it be differentiated from Metal and Storm magic, which are orange and teal respectively. They're all similar but have a few key differences."

"And... What was that last thing I used?" Jayler asked. "It was pink energy."

"Passion. It lets you control the emotions of people it is cast on. It's an odd type of magic, but it does its job effectively. It takes a while to master, given the odd category it falls into, but I'm sure you can handle it," the Silver Knight finished explaining. "Now, we're almost out."

The pair burst out of the building shortly after, and Jayler felt relieved by the feeling of the sunlight on his skin. His Syllix melted away as he felt the adrenaline disperse. "How am I supposed to get back to the others...?" he murmured in surprise, glancing around.

"They should be coming back at some point soon," the Silver Knight replied. "They should be able to track your energy levels, and it would be easy for them to find you via those methods."

"Thank you for your help," Jayler said with a relieved smile. "I appreciate all you did for me here today... But I don't understand why you would want to save me. I'm not related to you at all. I have no idea who you are, and you don't know me either."

"I know you a lot more than you could ever realize. However, that is a tale for another day, when the war has ended and this armor is no longer needed. Now, you must run before Zelda appears... That woman is ruthless. She has committed mass murder before, and she would not hesitate to strike down another," the Silver Knight told him, her voice distorted by the headpiece of her armor. "Your friends should have noticed you by now. They will arrive soon. Until next time we meet, I pray you survive, Jayler Rose... Child of Soluna, may you live on."

"Child of Soluna? What are you talking about?" Jayler asked. "Who in the world are you? Give me the truth. Hiding things won't do us any good--"

The Silver Knight disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Jayler let out a sigh. He didn't see anything particularly notable around him. Everything was barren, and it looked more like a desert. The sweat from earlier returned, and he let out a sigh, shaking his head again. He wanted to be back at home, or at least somewhere that was cold. Fire magic or no, he was already tired of the heat.

"Jayler!"

Jayler turned around and saw Tuila standing with Valdez and Diamond. He ran up to them, relief washing over him. "I'm so glad you three are here," he said, his heart pounding from happiness that he wasn't alone anymore. He missed the Silver Knight's presence, and she hadn't even been gone for two minutes.

"What happened?" Diamond asked intensely. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Liathine told us there was a power spike in this area. When you didn't come back to the fort with us, we knew something had gone wrong. I'm just glad we got here before something horrible took place," Valdez remarked, crossing his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... This knight dressed in silver armor saved me. She called herself the Silver Knight... She didn't say much else. I got my Syllix while I was in there though... She disappeared less than a minute ago. I don't know who she was behind the armor, but she called me the Child of Soluna... I don't know what that means," Jayler explained, frowning deeply.

Tuila looked at Jayler, going around behind him. She gasped in surprise. "You have a symbol on the back of your neck..." she murmured, her eyes wide as could be. 

Valdez and Tuila looked at Jayler's neck soon after, and neither one of them said much of anything, though Jayler swore he heard them gasp or otherwise show signs of surprise. 

Jayler frowned. "What? What's got you guys so shocked all of a sudden? It's just my neck back there, right? What could the symbol mean? How have I never noticed it before?" he asked, his brain going a million miles an hour.

"On the back of your neck, I see the Mark of Soluna, and it can only mean one thing," Tuila finally told him. "You are the reincarnation of a goddess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I stress write this? Maybe a little
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Eleven: An Army Expanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liathine and Cordell go to pick up a trio of Draconic Superiors while Tuila, Diamond, and Valdez determine what the symbol on Jayler's neck means.

Jayler stood perfectly still as Tuila, Valdez, and Diamond continued to look at his neck. "What did you just say?" he asked, eyes wide in shock.

"You have the mark of Soluna. When the gods who created this world passed away, they announced that they would return one day when the proper time came and the galaxy needed them most. It appears that they were correct... The crisis of the war between Daragon and the Fearbringers seems to have been enough to draw the attention of the gods. If Soluna has returned through you, Skylox and Hyperion herself must be reincarnated elsewhere," Tuila explained.

"Tell me, do you have any twins? Have you ever had another sibling, even if they passed away a long time ago?" Valdez asked. "If you're Soluna, then you must have a twin acting as Skylox."

"No, never... I was always raised as an only child, and if I had a sibling, much less a twin, I never heard about it. Why do you ask?" Jayler questioned.

"Soluna and Skylox can never appear without the other. If one is present, the other must be as well. You must have a twin that's out there somewhere," Diamond replied, and Jayler immediately appreciated their ability to speak plainly even when Valdez and Tuila seemed to be spewing gibberish.

"I've never had this mark before though. Somebody surely would have noticed it, like one of you, but nobody ever did... It must have shown up at some point after we got separated," Jayler said.

"If you came into contact with your other half, the reincarnation of Skylox, then the mark may have manifested," Tuila replied. "Did you see anybody odd there?"

"I mean, I ran into this knight dressed in all silver armor... Aside from her, I ran into a few Fearbringers, but all of them looked a little too..." Jayler paused, looking at the three dragons in all their unnatural (at least unnatural for Earth) glory. "Alien... To be related to me. I don't have pointed ears or tinted skin, so that takes all the Fearbringers I saw off the table."

"A knight in silver armor... Maybe that's the person who you're talking about. The other incarnation," Diamond suggested. "Did you happen to catch a glimpse of their facial features? Did they look at anything like you, assuming you did see part of their face during the breakout attempt?"

"I... I didn't see anything of the other person's face. They were completely covered head to toe by the armor, but they seemed to have strong magic. As far as I could tell, their voice was feminine. I couldn't quite put a finger on the elemental powers they had, but they were strong as could be," Jayler said, shrugging.

"That's... That's rather odd... Up to this point, we have had six Clan Leaders. That would realistically mean one with five elements, but the power levels of Jayler and Lex... They both have five," Valdez pointed out, his voice soft. "They both have Fire magic, as far as I can tell, which shouldn't be possible. Clan Leaders are often born into regular communities on Earth, but Lex still has Fire magic by birth. If it was by reincarnation, then Jayler wouldn't have it, meaning somebody in her family has Fire magic as well."

Tuila frowned deeply at Valdez before turning her attention back to Jayler. "If you have a twin, that would increase the number of Clan Leaders to seven. Originally, there was a single Clan Leader, but as time went on and reincarnations continued, if a Clan Leader was incarnated into twins, the number of people in the party would increase by one. If your previous incarnation was a single person who incarnated into twins, the number should have gone up to seven, but the elemental distribution would have indicated that by now. How can we have seven Clan Leaders without having seven Clan Leaders?" she asked.

"Wow... So, you're saying that I have a twin, who is also an interdimensional magical badass, and I didn't even know it?" Jayler inquired. "Wow... You could have fooled me. I was so sure I was an only child since I was never raised alongside another person."

"I don't know how you couldn't have known the truth... That merits being investigated, even if I highly doubt we'll find any answers given that we're in this dimension and not the other one. Earth would have all the information about if a young child went missing mysteriously from their planet," Tuila murmured.

"We need to find out who this other kid was. We'll have to do some fishing for it... If we can determine who this child is, then we can find out who the Silver Knight is behind the mask. That will make it easier to find out what to do next, as we'll have the incarnation of Skylox on our side. We need as much help as we can get given the current situation," Diamond declared.

"Yes. The rebellion force is still small, and having the reincarnations of Skylox and Soluna on our side will make it much easier to raise morale and fight back against the Fearbringers. If we can get more people on our side, we can fight back easier. If we can win the war, Daragon will be saved. Plus, as far as I can tell, at least from what Jayler has told us, this Silver Knight has incredible power with magic. We could use that magic on our side to defeat the Fearbringers," Valdez agreed.

"I see... Wow. We do have a lot to do from here on out, huh?" Jayler asked. He was using this light-hearted remark to hide his nervousness on the matter. His stomach was doing flips at the mere prospect of being the reincarnation of a god. So much had changed for him in the span of less than a day between this, meeting the Silver Knight, who was another god, and earning his Syllix. It was enough to make him dizzy with shock.

"Yes. We need to return to the hideout. Much awaits us back there," Diamond announced. "We need to prepare for our next outing. Liathine and Cordell are taking care of our next generals. They'll be joining us back at the hideout shortly."

"They set out shortly before we came to find you. Assuming there isn't any combat with Fearbringers, then we can expect them back soon, just once they finish their conversation with the people at hand," Tuila told Jayler to catch him up briefly yet effectively on the situation.

"I don't see any reason to remain here for any longer. We have wasted enough time just standing around, though at least we have gotten some valuable information about who Jayler is. We don't want to be attacked by any Fearbringers who decide to go around for a walk outside the fortress," Valdez pointed out. "Tuila, are you ready to take us out?"

Tuila nodded. She gestured for everyone to come in closer to her. Jayler placed a hand on her waist, though the contact was loose as his head spun with a tumultuous mix of excitement and fear at what he had just found out. Tuila rose her hand upwards, and Jayler felt the scenery around him change as the heat faded away. The party was gone from the sandy dunes soon after, no traces left behind that they were ever there to begin with as the wind continued to blow calmly.

~~~~~

Liathine and Cordell were standing outside a small town near the heavily forested areas of Daragon. The village was one of the smallest ones they had ever gone to, but it was important given that it had one important trio inside. All they had to do was find a mercenary fort and get to work on pestering their companions to join the party to rebel against the army.

Liathine closed her eyes, focusing her energy before pointing to a building at the back of the town. "Stone building at the very far edge of the city... There are many people inside, but most importantly, we have three important people hanging out inside," she told Cordell.

Cordell nodded, starting to head towards the building Liathine had pointed out. They didn't say anything on the way over there, and once they arrived, they were met with many voices echoing throughout the small stone hall.

It was a mercenaries' guild. That was how these three Draconic Superiors had been making a living ever since the war began and everything fell apart. They had been going from job to job for years while waiting for the return of the Clan Leaders to fight in the war once again. Until then, mercenary work would have to do.

There were three people sitting at the back of the building at a table. They all had large glasses of alcohol in their hands, though upon closer examination, it wasn't alcohol at all, but rather, just a fizzy drink of a deep blue hue.

The first person of the three had pale skin with strawberry blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. Their hair was wispy, and their eyes were a pastel blue. They wore a white underlayer of clothing with blue armored plates over vital points of their bodies. A pink cape hung from their shoulders, and black laced boots were on their feet. Their ears were pointed, and their teeth were sharpened, though not to the extent of Cordell's.

The second person had tanned skin and puffy, curly hair. She had brown eyes speckled with a vibrant emerald shade. She wore a purple shirt with dark trousers and boots. She had bright green gloves. A few sections of her hair were green and purple, looking like gems sitting in the most vibrant soil known to man. She had pointed ears as well, though the point was so slight that it was barely visible.

The final person had dark skin with hair tied into various lengthy braids. They had a purple wrap around their shoulders with a pale pink cropped shirt. They had a pale purple skirt with a cut taken out of one side and shorts underneath. They had black flats on and a necklace with the appearance of a wavy swirl. Their eyes were a deep brown, purple and blue dotting the irises. They took a swig of the blue fizzy drink in their hands before setting the glass down with a classy aura.

"Alynn Porter," Liathine began, looking over each of the three people in order. "Amethyst Aran. Pisces Savant. Draconic Superiors of Physic, Gem, and Soul. It's been far too long since we've seen each other."

Back before everyone had been forced to go their separate ways by the turmoil of the war, Liathine and Alynn had gotten along rather well. It had almost become an inside joke of theirs to refer to each other by full name when greeting one another, and even all these years later, Liathine hadn't forgotten.

"Liathine Daya and Cordell Macon? Draconic Superiors of Metal and Matter? It's been far too long," the first person, Alynn, grinned. Freckles on her cheeks splayed wildly as dimples appeared in her features. "How many years has it been since we last had the chance to see each other? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Not since the war started, back before the Clan Leaders died and we were all scattered," Cordell replied, taking a seat at the circular table. Liathine jumped onto the bench as well. "Speaking of, we have a favor to ask of you."

"Are you going to ask us to join your revolution again? You've been asking us for years because of Tuila wanting us involved, but you know what our answer will be. It's not going to change... You know, unless you're going to say something like 'the Clan Leaders are back and ready to save the world'," Pisces snorted, taking another swig of the fizzy drink.

"In that case, the Clan Leaders are back and ready to save the world," Cordell grinned. "And I'm not joking around. They're really back."

Pisces spit out some of their drink in surprise. Alynn chuckled and reached for a napkin to clean up the spewed beverage. "Well, color me surprised. I didn't think they would be back... Though I do suppose it has been fifteen or so years, and that means that it's time for them to be back and all grown up. I guess time flies when you're having fun," Alynn shrugged.

"You three have been doing mercenary work all this time, huh?" Liathine asked.

"Yup. We found out a bit more about ourselves along the way too," Amethyst told her, wrapping an arm around the nearby Pisces, who was still a sputtering mess, to press a kiss to their cheek. "Guess who's in a relationship?"

"I always had a feeling you three would hook up. I mean, with how close you always were, the chances of you guys not getting together were slim as could be," Cordell remarked, clapping their hands together in excitement. "I'm proud of you guys for coming out and deciding to be proud and epic!"

"You're acting like we weren't like that back in the day when everybody was still together," Alynn snorted, shaking their head and taking a drink of their own after cleaning up after Pisces. "So, what's the plan? Where are you guys hanging out? I know you have a fort somewhere. Every rebellion has to have a fort."

"I think you've been reading too much fiction... Though you are right in assuming we do have a fort. I doubt it'll be as glamorous as what you have here. You know, a bunch of smaller rooms for multiple people each and more nearly-alcoholic drinks than anybody could ever want," Liathine teased.

"Oh, please. Bold of you to assume we've liked anything in this place. People are getting drunk all the time. Just because we're not enjoying the beer doesn't mean other people aren't," Pisces told her, finally pulling themselves together enough to speak. "Honestly, I could use a little excitement after all this time."

"I can't wait to show some Fearbringers what for! Granted, we're already kind of their enemies, given how many jobs around here involve smashing Fearbringers' heads in. The people of Daragon hate them a lot, and that makes it easy to become enemies with the occupational army," Alynn grinned, dimples showing once again.

"I would ask what you three have been up to all these years, but I think I'd rather not ask," Liathine sighed, shaking her head. "We've already gotten Tuila, Valdez, Diamond, and two other Draconic Superiors. They're two of the three reincarnations from after we lost some people at the start of the war. We've found Aed and Coama's newest versions, Flare and Skye respectively. We're only missing the Draconic Superior of Life as far as reincarnations are concerned, so we're making decent progress." 

"Wow... You guys have been a lot busier than I would have expected. Tuila's been making you work, which sounds a lot like her. She can never give anyone a moment of peace," Alynn teased. 

"That's not true at all. She... She's just a bit intense. And somewhat narrow-minded. That's why she needs Valdez. He balances her out by helping her to think ahead for once," Cordell said, rubbing at the back of his head. "It's a mutually beneficial relationship, to say the least. Besides, we didn't come here to tell you about how Tuila's been acting. We came to ask for your help, and we intend to get it no matter what."

"Wow. Who knew you had it in you to be so confident, Cordell? I never would have expected you to be so assertive back when we first met all those years ago," Pisces smiled loosely. "I'm sure you remember those days, yes?"

"We also didn't come here to talk to you about the past. We just told you why we came, and we don't want to get distracted," Liathine interrupted, holding out one arm in front of Cordell. His mouth, which had opened as he prepared to speak, shut. "You three, we need you to fight alongside us in the war."

"Are... Are you sure it's a good idea?" Amethyst questioned, finally speaking up with a frown. "The war... It's dangerous to get involved in. A lot of people have gotten hurt up to this point. You saw what happened to three of our companions back when the invasion first took place."

"Yes, but if we don't take any risks, nothing is going to get better. Staying back and waiting for change to take place won't do us a lick of good, and Daragon is only going to get worse under Fearbringer rule," Cordell told her with a heavy frown. "Unless you want to see the planet slip into a state of chaos, you know, more so than it already is."

Alynn hesitated, looking over to Amethyst and Pisces. They all seemed to be communicating without even opening their mouths. Alynn looked to the waiting expressions of Liathine and Cordell before letting out a small sigh. "I... I don't think we can just walk away from it when you put it that way. People have suffered enough as it is, and it shouldn't have to continue. The Fearbringers are going down, and we'll help you take them out."

"Yes! We knew we could count on you three! I never doubted you for a second!" Cordell cheered, clapping his hands together wildly. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Over half of the Clan Leaders have already reached the Syllix level, so everything is going great. Plus, they already show promise with physical weapons too, and they haven't even been officially trained. I mean, if that's how they are without having been taught anything by a professional soldier, I think that this war is definitely going to go in our favor as soon as we can send them freely onto the battlefield."

"Wow. You sure do have a lot of faith in a small group of teenagers who just recently came over from Earth... If I had been in your shoes, I definitely wouldn't have been immediately so excited to take them under my wing," Amethyst admitted with a small chuckle and another drink from her glass. "Well, if they're truly so amazing, then I can't wait to introduce myself to everyone. It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to make friends. Being a mercenary means you don't have much in the way of friendship or loyalty."

"Yeah. There's always the chance that if you make friends with somebody, they'll turn their back on you, or you'll be forced to fight, and if you back out, you don't get paid. You really can't trust anyone outside of your own team," Pisces nodded. "But now, I guess our team will be getting a little bigger, and we won't just be doing petty work to try and get food on the table."

"Exactly. We'll be rebellion soldiers in the greatest war in recent memory... Imagine that. Next thing you know, we'll be meeting the royal family to get them on our side in this magnificent battle. Doesn't that just sound amazing?" Alynn asked, rising to their feet before stretching their arms above their head. "Meeting royalty... Sounds like a dream. That could lead to all sorts of benefits in the blink of an eye."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it being instantly great. I don't know if you heard about it, but around the time the war began, the royal family of Daragon was all killed in a bloody assassination. Every single person in the palace was killed save for the heir to the throne, Skipper Mae Meltua. She lives in the palace to this day, but she has no governmental power because it was stripped from her family. While she is somewhat royalty, I wouldn't say meeting her would be all it's cracked up to be," Liathine explained to Alynn.

"Do we know who killed the royal family? I mean, it must have been some specific group... Could it have been the Fearbringers?" Amethyst questioned.

"That's the thing... It wasn't the Fearbringers. The massacre was carried out by a member of the Deadly Flame Clan. While we don't know his name, he definitely bore the symbol of the Deadly Flame on the back of his right hand," Liathine frowned.

"The Deadly Flame... It's been so long since I last heard that name. I wish I could forget it, to be perfectly honest," Pisces sighed. "Everybody's heard of them and wishes they'd roll over and kick the bucket already."

The Deadly Flame Clan had been established soon after the initial war between Hyperion and Loki back at the creation of the Galaxy of Hyperion. It was a line of powerful Fire mages that had been started by an unknown figure. Their goals were unknown, but it was sure that they were dangerous.

"What do we know about them? Has any new information come to light?" Alynn asked. 

"Well, I have heard whispers here and there, but I don't know if there's any concrete facts or evidence behind them. I'll let you decide on what you want to believe. The rumor is that their goal is to resurrect the original Lakinya of Fire who was sent to destroy the galaxy by Loki. I don't know why they'd want to do that since it would result in the destruction of their home, but it's still what everybody is saying," Liathine replied.

"Really? I never heard anything about that. Then again, if anybody knows how to gather information, it would be you, Lia. I mean, you've found ways to hack into all sorts of systems I could never even imagine thinking up. Granted, you are a Metal mage, so that doesn't really surprise me," Cordell remarked with a small smile.

"Well, I think this is enough talking here. I want to meet all of the Clan Leaders you've been telling me so much about. How about we go and see what's going on?" Alynn grinned. 

"Alright. We'll head there as soon as we can get far enough away from this town for teleportation to be possible without any lingering figures," Liathine nodded, gesturing for everyone else to follow after her. "Tuila is going to be happy as hell to see you all coming back with us. And so, the revolution grows."

~~~~~

Jayler didn't say anything about his conversation with Tuila, Valdez, and Diamond after arriving back at the hideout. He wasn't in the mood to say much. Everything they had told him was so ridiculous, and it turned everything he had ever known upside down. Granted, his life was already on such a weird track that he wasn't exactly surprised at this point, but the idea still made him dizzy and sick with concern regarding what could possibly be next after a bombshell like the one they had just dropped on him. 

Even if everybody in their group was closer now thanks to the recent conversation they had regarding their future together, but he still wasn't sure if they would want to hear about something like this. It wasn't as big a deal to them since they hadn't been involved in his life up until recently.

Jayler sat wordlessly on the bed he had claimed as his own, looking down at his chest. If there was one thing his Syllix had done to help him out, it was remove any signs that he had ever been feminine to begin with. His chest was flat as could be. His binder couldn't even make him look this flat. Was this an effect of magic? Did it just happen to be the way things worked for people like him? Did it try to adapt to reflect his true nature, or was he just lucky? He had no idea, but he was thankful as hell for it.

Jayler's gaze was drawn when five figures appeared at the center of the room. He recognized two as Liathine and Cordell, though the other three were still unfamiliar to him. He decided it would be best if he left his moment of moping behind to see what was going on. He rose to his feet and walked over, frowning to himself. Liathine and Cordell had clearly been successful in picking up a few other members to join their rebellion army, and judging by the pointed ears, they were definitely Rauleighans.

"Come on over, everyone," shouted Tuila once she noticed the five had arrived. Jayler did as she instructed, and the other Clan Leaders followed his lead. They all stood together as Tuila spoke once more. "These three are new members of the rebellion force. They're Draconic Superiors who will be joining our ranks to help us take out the Fearbringers."

"Wow... Aren't they just the cutest?" Alynn cooed with a wide grin. They leaned over to pat Lex on the head. Lex didn't say anything, instead choosing to let out a small giggle in response.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Pisces, and these two are Alynn and Amethyst," Pisces declared, bowing to the group of Clan Leaders. "You six must be the teens Liathine and Cordell told us so much about."

"Alynn, Amethyst, and Pisces are Draconic Superiors, so they're as strong as it gets. Plus, they have years of mercenary experience," Cordell began. "They'll be great additions to the team."

"Alynn has the power to manipulate their body in whatever way they see fit. That magic is called Physic. It's a strange variation of magic, but it is ultimately rather effective. They can extend their limbs, move at incredibly high speeds, or create projections of body parts to fight for them. Well, I say projections, but they aren't exactly projections given the fact that you can fully feel them. It's sort of difficult to describe, but I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about when they get into a fight with us soon enough," Liathine continued.

"Amethyst has Gem magic. It's an element Lex has. It offers the ability to manipulate stones of the fancier variety. It's a bit more oriented in magical attacking power than official Earth magic, which is rather physical by comparison. Again, this one is rather hard to define. It really is about just seeing it in action. Magic isn't always as clear-cut as making fire or forcing wind to attack things," Cordell explained to the group.

"Finally, Pisces has Soul magic. You saw it when Xia got access to her Syllix magic for the first time. They can be taken over by the souls of deceased fighters in order to win a battle. The magic is risky and can leave the caster vulnerable, but those who have mastered it, such as Pisces, are dangerous foes not to be trifled with," Liathine finished.

"So... That means we have the Draconic Superiors of Metal, Fire, Water, Death, Light, Ice, Matter, Physic, Gem, and Soul magic. That means we have ten out of twenty-five potential generals to join the army. If you ask me, that's not half bad at all!" Lex grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Unfortunately, things aren't going to be getting much easier from this point out. Next, we are going to be rescuing Aru, another Draconic Superior who was taken hostage by Fearbringer forces roughly six months ago. He hasn't been seen since then. Contact with the outside world was already rather minimal for him, but we heard that he was still taken not long ago, and it's our job to rescue him. He was raising an adopted son, though his name is still unknown. If you ask me, our job should be to track down his son and see if he knows anything. From there, we can see what we should be doing next," Tuila told the party.

"Hm... A son... If he didn't see much contact with the outside world, how are we going to find him? I mean, if he was living with this Aru person for so long, then he wouldn't have seen much in the way of human contact either since his adopted father was trying to hide from something too," Xia pointed out with a frown. "I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but doesn't a plan like that have a few flaws since nobody knows where they lived?"

"We're working on finding them right now. As soon as this conversation ends, we're going to begin the full tracking process that would allow us to speak with this adopted son at the soonest opportunity possible. With that said, I think we're finished here. Tomorrow, we're going to set out to find Aru's adopted son and figure out where Aru has disappeared to. Until then, try and enjoy the rest of your evening. If we're going to be breaking Aru out, then we need to be prepared," Tuila announced. "Meeting dismissed."

The group scattered after the announcement from Tuila. Jayler returned to his bed with a sigh. Tuila followed him, standing over him with her arms crossed. "I already know that you're wondering about your body. Syllix is meant to unlock the true self. It's the first step to discovering who you truly are. After that is Solani and then Hisero, which are the three levels of magic. In your case, Syllix took steps to have your body match what your mind believes it should be. You won't need access to your binder ever again," Tuila explained, as if she could read his mind. "I saw you looking at your chest, and I knew what you were thinking of. Now, goodnight, Jayler."

Tuila walked away, and Jayler watched her leave. Tuila never ceased to amaze him, and he was hoping to get to know her better. After all, she seemed to be able to read him so easily, and he wanted to be able to return the gesture. Plus, he owed a lot to her, and he was going to pay back his debt to her for saving his life no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ol yeet
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Twelve: Finding Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders set out to find Aru's adopted son.

The next morning, everybody woke early as could be. It was annoying for  Jayler  to have to wake up so early when he was supposed to be on winter break, supposed to be sleeping in until noon and letting the world pass around him, but there wasn’t much he could do while trapped on an alien planet. He sighed and swung his legs off the bed before shuffling over to the typical meeting area at the center of the room once he had gotten dressed for the day. It was odd to not have weight over his chest anymore, but he was not objecting to it one bit. If anything, it was much more welcome. At least he wouldn’t have frequent bouts of dysphoria while on an alien planet with no realistic way of returning home. 

Everybody was staring at a projection  Liathine  had conjured when he arrived.  Jayler  was starting to wonder if anybody even slept on  Daragon  given how alert they were so early in the morning. It always took him at least an hour to pull his life together, and that was if he got lucky. He wouldn’t be able to take doing this on a day to day basis even after the war ended. That would be too much for him.

“We managed to track down the location of Aru’s adopted son... Or at least, that’s what we believe. It’s going to be a lot more helpful than we ever could have anticipated. The signal appears to be as strong as a regular Draconic Superior. In other words, Aru took in a young Draconic Superior,” Liathine told the group.

“Wait... If he took somebody in, then that would point to his son being on the much younger side. If he’s on the younger side... That would make him  similar to  Skye and Flare,” Gemini said.

“Exactly. He seems to be a Draconic Superior as far as I’m aware, but I believe that the age difference between this person and Aru is significant. We’re going to be dealing with a young man about the same age as all of you,” Liathine went on.

“So, we’re going to find the third and final reincarnation here today... I’m glad to have that out of the way early on. That machine of yours truly does work wonders,  Liathine ,” Valdez remarked with a shrug and a smirk.

“I’m going to choose to take that as a  compliment  so I don’t get the urge to slap you silly in front of everybody in the rebellion,”  Liathine  sighed, shaking her head. “I can never tell if a compliment is genuine or backhanded with you, but I don’t think that’s the point. Now, we’re heading into the wild, forested areas of  Daragon . If you thought Valdez’s hiding spot was covered in greenery, wait until you see this place. It makes every other natural area look like mere child’s play by comparison. Because of the large numbers of trees, it will be easy to get lost, so we’ll all need to stay close to each other.”

“What has this kid even been doing in the six months since Aru disappeared off the face of the planet? Has he just been living out in the wild? I don’t think that’s safe for anybody to do, much less a child the same age as our Clan Leader companions,” Cordell frowned. He looked to Valdez next, jumping when he saw the glare the Death mage was giving him. “Sorry, Valdez. I know you’re a special case, but not everybody is like you when  it  comes to living alone in the wilderness.”

“Our signs show he’s a Life mage. Manipulation over plants makes it much easier to live out there, even if it’s not advisable,”  Liathine  replied. “It’s still not a great idea to do that sort of thing alone, but it looks like he managed rather well. No matter what, it’s our duty to find out where he is right now and bring him back here.”

“Alright. When are we leaving then?” Gemini asked, crossing her arms. “If this son is  really as  young as you’re making it sound, we can’t leave him alone for too much longer. He could be put in danger, especially if the  Fearbringers  realize we’re trying to find him. They could try and track him first, which would put him in the same position as Aru.”

“It’s not like we have a miracle Silver Knight to save us this time either,”  Jayler  murmured. Even now, he couldn’t help thinking about the Silver Knight. She had done so much to save his life, meaning forgetting and moving on was damn near impossible as far as he was concerned. She would be forever locked in his mind, whether they met again or not. The possibility of their common blood only intrigued him further, and he wondered if she was aware of it. Maybe that was why she had come to save him in the first place.

“Exactly. We can’t count on the Silver Knight to bail us out of any other circumstances from here on out. Her help is rather unreliable since we don’t have easy contact with her. We’ll just have to find a way to take care of things ourselves. After we rescue this adopted son of Aru’s, we’ll have to break into a  Fearbringer  hideout to get him out of their grasp. It’s not going to be a simple job, but we don’t exactly have any other options,”  Tuila  agreed. “Now, are there any other issues with the plan for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t believe so,” Valdez cut in before anybody could say anything. Jayler didn’t think there were going to be any objections to begin with, so his interruption truly didn’t have much of a point. “Who all is going out on the mission?”

“Clan Leaders, the two of us, and Alynn. Everybody else is going to have to stay here and make sure nobody figures out where we’re hiding.  Liathine , you’re on refinement duty. Work with your machine to see if you can track down where Aru is being kept. No matter where he is, he’ll still be emitting a magical signature, and if you can work with the machine enough, you should be able to track him down,”  Tuila  replied.

“Wow. I just got here, and you’re already sending me out on a mission? I can’t believe you’d greet me so harshly,” Alynn remarked with a stretch upwards. “We didn’t even get the chance to properly greet each other once again, Tui. Isn’t that kind of mean?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were asking to go out and find him on your own,” Tuila joked, though it didn’t really sound much like teasing to Jayler. Then again, he didn’t understand anything about dragons, much less if that dragon just so happened to be Tuila Raigh.

“Oh, I’m not saying that at all. Don’t mistake my hesitance for something else,” Alynn shrugged. “Now, when are we leaving?”

“Are you sure bringing them is a good idea?” Xia asked. “They really don’t seem like the type who would be able to help us out a lot, if you’ll pardon my sudden conclusion.”

“You’ve clearly never met Alynn. As a Physic mage, they can track just about anything once they get within ten miles. All you need to do is watch and wait. With others, tracking isn’t quite as refined or takes something else in order to be successful. Physic mages however...” Tuila’s voice trailed off as she looked at Alynn.

“Yeah. We're the best of the best. I can find anything, no matter where it is. That’s one reason Physic mages are so highly valued by both  Fearbringers  and rebels. We can find anything in the blink of an eye, so we can find resistance fighters to stomp out or  Fearbringers  to crush depending on our affiliations. We’re great assassins too. We might not have the extra weapon-based prowess of Blade magic, but it’s something. We can make our bodies do whatever we want, no matter what it is. In other words, it’s a force to be reckoned with,” Alynn grinned. “I can track that kid of Aru’s no problem. Promise.”

“Who would have expected someone so lax to be the key to finding our solution?” Gemini murmured, shaking her head. “Regardless, should we go?”

Tuila  nodded. “Yes. Now, let’s grab our weapons and head out. We don’t have a moment to lose,” she agreed.

Jayler  grabbed his regular sword. He was getting used to the feeling of it in his hand, but he still didn’t know how to use it properly. It would take a lot of official training to grow accustomed to fighting with it, but this was a start at the very least. He examined the blade briefly before placing it back in its sheath and walking back over to where the other members of that day’s party were standing together. 

~~~~~

Tuila  teleported them a matter of seconds later. The light around them gave way to trees and grass once the teleportation was complete.  Jayler  glanced around. This looked  similar to  the area where they had rescued Valdez, but something about it was different. It was much more heavily forested, and barely any sunlight could be seen permeating through the thick layer of greenery hanging from the trees overhead. It was almost hard to tell different things apart. Was that a bush or just a  really tall  segment of grass?  Jayler  couldn’t tell anymore, and at this point, caring was hard. They had a mission to fulfill instead.

“He should be around here,”  Tuila  murmured. “Nobody lives out here in these forested areas since it’s so hard to sustain life. Even the tribes that prefer being in the forest can’t survive. It should realistically be rather easy to track him. Alynn, please begin your tracking process.”

Alynn nodded, tilting their head to one side before closing their eyes. Their hair began to rustle in the breeze around them, but they didn’t seem bothered at all.  Jayler  noticed their ears twitching as they stood still in the dimly lit area beneath the treetops. He wasn’t sure what to do in response, as they seemed to know what they were doing and didn’t need to be interrupted. Instead of saying or doing anything, he just stared, not entirely clear on what they were hearing but knowing it was something.

Alynn’s eyes shot open. “I think I figured it out. He’s less than a mile east of us. If we walk for about ten minutes, we should run into him,” she announced. “I’m getting some pretty strong Life magic vibes, so I can definitely see how he survived all the way out here... Anyways, we should get going before anybody else finds him. We won’t want him to find himself in any further trouble before we can arrive.”

Tuila  nodded her agreement. She gestured for everyone to  follow after  her. Alynn continued listening to the area around them, ears twitching wildly, but  Jayler  still couldn’t hear a thing. Dragons really were starting to seem superior to humans. They had shifting abilities, powerful magic, increased senses, and were potent fighters. Compared to tiny meat sacks like Jayler, they had the full package and would kick all kinds of tail if they were ever allowed to fight on Earth. Nobody would dare mess with them.

Tuila  stopped after about five minutes of silent walking. Everyone seemed to have agreed that talking was a bad idea since it would disrupt Alynn and potentially scare off their target.  Tuila  was the one to break the quiet hanging over the party when she halted her steps. “I hear something,” she murmured. “Stay perfectly still.”

“It’s not a  Fearbringer . I would know it if it was. It’s just a kid,” Alynn murmured, closing their eyes once again. “I think it’s the one we’re looking for. There’s a lot of power coming from very close by.”

“We aren’t here to hurt you,” Lex cooed. “Come on out. We’ll protect you.”

Soon after, a young boy peered out from behind a nearby tree trunk. He was small, even shorter than Xia, who was the most vertically challenged out of the rebellion up to that point. He had green hair left long enough to reach his shoulder blades. The roots were a bright and passionate orange color. His eyes were green, the same shade as the grass he had been hiding amongst for so long. He had many freckles dotting his cheeks. He wore a red cape tied around his neck by an orange metal pin. He also wore a green shirt with deep green trousers. Black buttons were on either side of his pants at the hips. He wore black boots to complete his appearance.

Jayler  thought the young boy looked odd at first, but he realized why soon after. There was dirt smudged all over his skin, but his clothing was perfectly clean. In fact, the closer he looked, the more it appeared the fabric was made entirely of plants or other natural materials woven together save for the pin at his neck. Even his shoes were completely organic.  Jayler  had to admit that he was more than impressed with this young boy’s skills.

“Hello,” Ocean smiled, walking over to him slowly before crouching down to be a bit closer to his level. He was taller than her while she was leaned down this way, as while he was shorter than Xia, the difference wasn’t monumental. “My name is Ocean. What’s yours?”

“Fox Bloom,” the young boy replied, pushing himself to leave the comfort that was found behind the tree’s trunk. “You don’t have pointed ears... Where do you come from?”

Jayler  realized that while he couldn’t see Fox’s ears, they were likely pointed since they were located on Daragon, a planet known for its draconic population. It was natural that he’d notice that Ocean lacked such a feature when the two grew closer.

“Well... That’s kind of a long story,” Ocean said nervously. “The point is, we’re here to ask you about somebody named Aru. Do you know him?”

Fox’s eyes lit up. “You know Aru too?!” he cried out, leaving his previously timid and shy demeanor behind. “Aru is my dad! At least, that’s what he always told me. I know it’s weird for a Blade dragon to adopt a Life one, but he did.” His excitement faded when he seemed to notice that Aru wasn’t present. “Why do you ask...?”

“We’re going to rescue him, and we need your help,”  Tuila  replied. “We need to know where he’s being kept, and from there, we can save him from the  Fearbringers  who took him to begin with. However, you’re the person who would have information like that, so we need to speak with you on the matter. Fox, would you be willing to come with us to find Aru and bring him home?”

Fox grinned widely, his previous excitement back in the blink of an eye. “If you’re going to help me bring Aru home, then yes! I want him to come home...” He paused for a moment, eyeing the group suspiciously. “You... You aren’t Fearbringers, are you?”

“No, not at all. We’re the rebellion army. If we were  Fearbringers , we wouldn’t be offering to break Aru out of prison,”  Tuila  told him. “But I take it that’s not enough for you. You still want some extra proof that we are who we say you are, yes?”

Fox nodded. “You could always be lying to me. Aru always told me to be careful when it came to liars. I couldn’t be taken in by the words of others when they could be keeping the truth in,” he replied.

“My name is Tuila Raigh. I assume that you’ve heard of me, yes?” Tuila asked.

Fox gasped. “Aru used to talk about you! He said you were an old friend of his, that you had been working together for many years. He is a Draconic Superior, you know. Are you a Draconic Superior too?” Fox questioned, tilting his head to one side. 

Tuila  nodded. “I am... And so are you. Did Aru ever happen to tell you about that part?” She reached one hand out for Fox to take.

Fox accepted it but shook his head. “No... He never said anything like that. He just said we would have to live far away from other people. Others are dangerous, especially with the war going on. But he did tell me that if he ever found trouble,  Tuila Raigh  would be a safe person to go to. I just... I just didn’t get the chance to with all that’s been happening. How was I supposed to find you when I was on the run myself?”

“I understand your  situation, but  know that you don’t need to worry anymore. We’re here for you, and we’re going to save Aru. Nothing will keep us from rescuing him next time that we cross paths with him. I promise,”  Tuila  assured him. “Do you think you’re ready to come back with us?”

Fox nodded vigorously. “Of course! I want to bring Aru home. He’s been suffering a lot... I can just tell. He wouldn’t have been taken by the  Fearbringers  if they didn’t mean to hurt him... I guess that just means I’ll have to save him. He’s been saving me for years, but I need to return the favor,” he smiled.

“You look so young, Fox... How old are you?” Lex questioned.

“I’m fifteen,” Fox replied. “How old are you? You look a lot older than me.”

“Life dragons are some of the slowest to age out of all the dragons. Well, they age at the same rate as all other dragons, but they show signs of growing the slowest. They, alongside Ice dragons, have the longest lifespans, meaning they can live for over five hundred years without much of an issue,”  Tuila  explained to the Clan Leaders. 

“Five hundred years?!” Luke gasped. “Humans are lucky if they can even live for one hundred, and there really aren’t that many people who can get that far due to the way we age!”

“Humans are a fragile species,” Valdez told him with a shake of his head. “Mages have always been stronger, though  Rauleighans  are inherently thought of as the strongest of the mages. We can live for much longer than a regular mage, and we can transform into a dragon. You humans are sacks of useless flesh when compared to the rest of us.”

“Wow. Good to know that dragons have egos too,” Xia snorted. “Or at the very least, that dragon does, and he’s incredibly frustrating to put up with.”

“Stop talking,” Alynn suddenly cut in. 

Xia was about to ask why she had to be quiet, but she was cut off by Alynn holding up a hand. “ Fearbringers . They’re coming. I don’t know what brought them to this deep part of the forest, but we’re in trouble if they find us here. We have to run before they realize that we’re here,” Alynn continued. 

“How close are they?”  Tuila  questioned quickly, catching onto the intensity of Alynn’s voice. 

“A five  minute’s walk  from where we are, but they aren’t walking. They’re running. I don’t know how I didn’t spot them sooner. They must have a strong Mystic mage on their side to keep them from being spotted,” Alynn replied. “It was a charm to hide their appearance, if I had to guess.”

“Prepare for battle. Fox, you’re with me,”  Tuila  instructed. “Hide but stay close. If we can surprise them, then we can perhaps try to finish this fight before it even officially begins.”

Nobody even thought of objecting to  Tuila . They all dove behind trees,  Jayler  standing beside Xia. She had her axe at the ready, though she didn’t transform into  Syllix .  Jayler  didn’t bother with it either. Transforming meant a shower of light, and a shower of light meant being spotted. For now, he would have to try and get through this without changing into his  Syllix  form. If he really needed it after the fight started, he could do it later.

A man came into view as the  Fearbringers  drew nearer. He had purple hair with blue segments here and there. His skin was pale, though it didn’t seem to be entirely peach-colored. There were swirls of blue and purple beneath the surface that moved around constantly, giving his skin itself the pattern of a cosmic background you’d put on your phone. He wore all black and had a blue bandanna tied around his neck. A sword was in one of his hands, but he didn’t make any signs that he was going to use it, instead standing perfectly still for the most part. He didn’t move for a moment or two as a pair of other  Fearbringers  caught up with him. 

There was a tanned  Fearbringer  nearby with the overall appearance of someone from Vietnam. At least, that’s what  Jayler  would have assumed if he were still on Earth, but since he wasn’t, he had to cast that assumption aside. They had dark brown hair that was black at the roots in tight curls. Their eyes were bright orange, though they seemed more gentle than fiery. They had a loose white shirt on with brown trousers. Their boots were black. Red and orange swirls in a pattern of Fire covered their lower arms. 

The final  Fearbringer  was a woman with hair cut short. It was white with a general sheen of a pale green. The same applied to her skin, which was lightly tinged with green despite its pale appearance. She had armor of a brown color over a pale green bottom layer of clothing. She had a cape of a bright purple color, and it faded out to nothing at the edge. The molecules themselves seemed to be dissipating, as if they weren’t held in place to begin with.

“Guild  Itaka , Pirro Vanni, and Ivory  Phen . They’re  Fearbringer  soldiers of Mystic, Fire, and Matter respectively. They’re mercenaries who were hired by the  Fearbringer  group to find whoever they needed to. They’re efficient fighters. We used to work together as mercenaries, but they were forced to take on a job for the  Fearbringers  and never came back after the job began. I suppose their contracts were extended,” Alynn murmured, narrowing their eyes at the trio.

“I guess that Hyperion loves mercenaries a lot,” Gemini murmured with a frown. “First, it’s you, Amethyst, and Pisces, and now, it’s those three. Back on Earth, mercenaries haven’t been used in years upon years as far as I’m aware, or if they have been used, they’re rather uncommon.”

“Here, mercenaries are valued highly. If  Fearbringers  have overtaken a town, nobody inside its borders  is allowed to  learn how to fight without being taken out by the  Fearbringers . They take it as an insult to their power. Because of that, not many people living on  Daragon  can learn how to defend themselves. However, people talking and exchanging coin is not at all abnormal. The  Fearbringers  can’t get mad at them for talking, so mercenaries have been used a lot ever since the war began,” Alynn explained.

“I didn’t realize the  Fearbringers  would want to hire them though. What if somebody pays them something higher?” Lex asked.

“There’s nobody who pays more than the Fearbringers. They’ve made a fortune off taking from the Daragonian people. It’s just a matter of if somebody has the moral obligation to deny the request or not. If they need the money that much, then they’ll take up the request no matter how many internal objections they have. That’s the thing about hired swords. Sometimes, you have to put away what you think is right or wrong to receive a paycheck and get food on your plate. Having a roof over your head can outshine morals sometimes,” Alynn mumbled, shaking their head.

“There are people here,” Guild said softly, taking  Jayler’s  attention away from his comrade and towards the enemy soldier. “I thought they said the mission was simple.”

“As it turns out, seeing if people are in these woods or not is a lot harder than they anticipated. Granted, we should have expected that given the way  Daragon  works. If it hasn’t been made into a settlement yet, it probably has enough Life or Wild magic to nearly drive someone mad. This is too much for me,” Ivory sighed. “I mean, I like getting money as much as the next person, but sometimes, it’s not what you want to do, but what you have to.”

“At least they give us a place to live. I never thought I'd be joining the Fearbringers, but we don’t really have much of a choice in the matter, do we?” Pirro questioned. “It’s all about finding a way to make a living, and it’s hard to do that in this day and age with the war going on around us.”

“No matter what our morals state, the  Fearbringers  ordered that we see if anyone is here, and that’s what we’ll do,” Guild replied. 

Ivory walked closer to the tree that Gemini and Luke were hiding behind. She pressed a lazy hand to the surface of the trunk, and in a matter of seconds, the particles scattered to show them. The two stared at her in shock as she recreated the tree a few feet away. “Oh. I found them,” she said nonchalantly.

“There we are then,” Pirro sighed. “I guess it’s time for us to take care of business.”

Pirro released a stream of Fire magic at Gemini and Luke. Gemini shoved Luke to the ground to avoid the hit, though the landing was rough. The fire soared above Gemini’s head, just barely missing her, before splintering off into nothing, surprisingly not setting any trees on fire. 

Jayler  heard Luke yelp in pain as a sickening crack echoed throughout the forest.  Jayler  didn’t need to be a genius to know that Luke’s arm was  definitely broken  or otherwise horribly injured. Nothing positive made a noise like that. He prayed somebody knew how to heal him before things could get worse. Judging by the surprise that appeared on Lex and Ocean’s faces, they were thinking the same thing. 

Pirro walked over to where Gemini was and grabbed her by the arm with a grip that felt like it was a million degrees. Gemini gasped in surprise, pain shooting up her arm starting at the wrist. She tried to pull away, but Pirro’s grip was like iron. “You haven’t transformed yet... Why is that? Do you not have a transformation to turn into yet?” Their voice was casual and conversational rather than being intense and interrogative. 

It was a tone  Jayler  hadn’t expected them to adopt, but he wasn’t showing any blatant objections to it since he had none. Mercenaries were much easier to sway than official  Fearbringers  as far as he could tell, meaning perhaps they didn’t need to be enemies with Guild, Pirro, and Ivory. If they could just get the chance to talk it out, this fight could end before it started, and if they were really lucky, they’d be recruited to the rebellion army. 

“Leave me alone!” Gemini shouted, lifting one foot before kicking it out at Pirro’s ankles. Pirro was sent sprawling, releasing Gemini’s wrist in the process. She pulled the dagger she had been stashing away in her boot out of its hiding place before pointing it at them. “Do you really want to mess with us?”

Syllix  transformations took place everywhere around the forest.  Jayler , Xia, Ocean, and Lex all changed into their other forms, causing light to shower the area. When it faded, they were all prepared to fight. The others, the Draconic Superiors chose not to change forms, instead deciding to take on the fight in their regular forms.  Hisero  was abandoned in favor of just using typical magic.

Tuila  released a blast of light, slamming into Guild. He stumbled slightly, but he didn’t fall. He looked to Gemini, seeing she was distracted, before creating a sphere of purple energy and releasing it in her direction.  Tuila  hit him again to keep Guild from continuing his assault on Gemini, and he fell to the ground in pain soon after. Lex hit him once again to make sure he wouldn’t get up again.

Gemini was sent flying off Pirro, and she slammed into a tree with one shoulder. Ivory walked over to her, ready to finish her off, but Gemini had kept hold of her dagger. With a swift movement, she tossed the knife, and with surprising force, it embedded itself in Ivory’s shoulder.

Ivory let out a scream of pain, one hand flying up to her shoulder to try and stem the bleeding, even if it was just a little. She attempted to pull the knife out, but she was ultimately distracted as Gemini walked closer. Gemini tore the dagger away from Ivory’s shoulder, kicking her legs out from under her. Soon after, light appeared around her body.  Jayler  knew it was Syllix immediately.

Gemini gained a black cropped shirt with only one sleeve. The other side had a pink oval with two green strings attached that fell on her shoulder. She had matching bracelets on both hands. Her other arm had an armlet to match the pink and green pattern. Gemini now wore a black skirt with a green belt. It extended into a lengthy sash below a pink oval pendant. She had similar accessories on both her thighs. A barrette to match the pattern held her bangs back while the rest of her hair tied itself into a lengthy braid. Pink boots appeared on her legs as green wings in the shape of leaves sprouted from her shoulders. 

The fifth  Syllix  had shown itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to head to a convention so I'm posting this just before I head out
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Wild Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finishes the fight with the Fearbringers before Tuila sets out to find another Draconic Superior.

As soon as the light faded from around her body, Gemini looked to Ivory, who was on the ground next to her. She created a whip made of a vine before attempting to bash it into Ivory’s stomach. However, the Matter mage saw the attack coming, and she scattered her particles to the wind to keep from being hit. Her molecules danced through the wind before reforming a few feet away, and the injury on her shoulder seemed to be improving already, though it was still bleeding.

Fox was hiding behind  Tuila  up to this point, and she pushed him over to where  Jayler  was standing before jumping into the fray herself.  Jayler  took Fox’s wrist in his hand before starting to dash away from the main area of the fight. He was panting already, adrenaline pumping through his body. 

Tuila  released a blast of white light towards Ivory, knocking her off course. Pirro tried to attack  Tuila  next, but he was stopped when Valdez created a sphere with the outline of a skull at the center. He launched it at the  Fearbringer  of Fire, hitting them into a tree. The tree splintered under their weight, causing a few other mighty trunks to fall as well.

“That one stings,” Lex murmured, cringing as she heard everything begin to collapse from around her. She stomped one foot against the ground, making the earth shake and grumble beneath their feet. Guild jumped into the air to avoid being knocked over, but his companions were not quite so lucky.

Guild unleashed an attack at Gemini, and she swiftly flipped to one side to avoid the blast. Her movements didn’t even seem human as far as  Jayler  could tell. She created large claws over one hand, swiping it through the air. While the claws weren’t that large, green energy extended from the actual claws to create scratches on Guild’s shoulder.

Guild was dragged out of the sky, forced to the ground suddenly. He slammed into the grass, his head hitting a stray rock. Blood flowed from his temple, and  Jayler  cringed to himself. That looked like it stung, and that was probably putting it lightly. 

“We need to retreat! Don’t try to fight them! We have what we came here for!”  Tuila  shouted, throwing a sphere of light energy at Pirro to keep them from continuing their assault.

Ocean nocked an arrow on her bow, releasing a blast of darkness as the arrow flew through the sky towards Ivory. Shadows crawled around the  mage  of Matter, and she  wasn’t able to  dodge it in time, leaving her surrounded by the darkness. She let out a cry of shock before disappearing into the void, not visible when the shadows faded away. 

Ivory reappeared a few feet behind Xia, ready to unleash another attack at the girl’s back, but Xia’s eyes flashed purple as she whirled around. Her axe sliced through the air, hitting Ivory in the arm. Ivory screamed, stumbling backward and nursing her wound with one hand. 

While Ivory was distracted, Gemini released a blast of wind in her direction. Ivory fell backwards into a nearby tree, and this time, she didn’t get up. She was still breathing, that much was clear, but she didn’t want to fight back any longer.

Jayler  could see as clearly as could be that asking them to join the rebellion like he’d hoped was pointless at this point. After his party had banged them up so badly, they wouldn’t ever want to look at a rebellion fighter in a positive light ever again. Hell, they might not even want to think about the rebellion again. He couldn’t exactly blame them, but he was sad that things had to turn out this way.

“We need to leave!”  Tuila  shouted into the forest. “We don’t have a reason to remain here any longer!”

Just as  Tuila  shouted this, the entire party  gathered together ,  Jayler  pulling on Fox’s arm to get him with the other members of the group. Everyone hooked up as  Tuila  teleported them away. They were lucky to be far enough away from Guild, Pirro, and Ivory to keep them from being brought along for the ride.

When they returned to the hideout, the room was tense. It was clear most of them were exhausted from the sudden ambush on top of fighting in an unorthodox location.  Jayler’s Syllix  faded away around him. He hadn’t done much, but now that his adrenaline rush was wearing off, he wasn’t able to keep his magical form up for any longer.

Gemini was the only one who managed to stay transformed in her  Syllix  form. She fluttered her wings experimentally, though she wasn’t  lifted up  into the air. She sighed to herself, rubbing at her forehead with the back of her hand. “Well, that wasn’t fun,” she murmured.

“Look at you!” Alynn suddenly cried, dashing up to Gemini and taking her hands in theirs. “Looks like we’ve found my heir in the Physic department! Gods above, I love you already. It’s been so long since I’ve met another Physic mage, you know. We have to train together.”

“Alynn, heel,”  Tuila  teased, rolling her eyes. “But they are right. Gemini, that fight may have been brief, but it was enough to unlock your Syllix and show us everything we need to know about what magic you have.”

“First and foremost, there’s Physic. You weren’t really moving normally, and while Physic magic is hard to pick up on sometimes, it seems clear to me that’s what you were using,” Alynn began, grinning widely. “I’m so happy to see that you’ve got it. I should have known, given those muscles. Even if you didn’t know about your magic, you must have been halfway aware you were great with your body.”

“I always just thought I liked it because it was fun to exercise. Hm. I guess not,” Gemini shrugged, and though she was trying to hide her excitement at the idea, she wasn’t doing it very well as far as  Jayler  was concerned.

“You used a blast of wind to knock Ivory away, and that indicates Air magic. That one is relatively easy to explain since it’s just manipulating the wind. While it might not seem that strong, it’s devastating in the right hands. Air mages are some you should be wary of. They may seem relaxed, but you can’t let your guard down around them. They have a few nasty tricks up their sleeves,” Tuila frowned.

“To put it simply, the most experienced of Air mages can strangle someone to death without even touching them. Their manipulation of the air around us means they can take it from someone’s lungs, which can very easily become deadly, as you can imagine,” Valdez explained.

“Well, good to know that Gemini is the last person I want to mess with. I think I already knew that, but that only proves it more,” Xia sighed, shaking her head.

“Next, we have Wild magic. It allows for the control of other wild creatures and spells patterned after them. That was indicated by the swipe of claws through the air. It looked rather animalistic. That’s a sign of Wild magic. It’s known to thrive on  Daragon  since the planet of dragons has always thrived as a natural environment. No other planet can hold a candle to the amount of Wild magic found in the forested areas of Daragon. In other words, with the elemental boost, Wild magic is stronger than usual here,” Tuila continued.

“Wow. Gemini is really starting to sound overpowered between  all of  this stuff. First, she can take the air out of your lungs. Second, she can use the elemental orientation of the planet around us to her advantage to grow even stronger,” Xia remarked, shaking her head. “I’m glad I’m on her side as opposed to fighting her, to say the least.”

“ Last  up is Life magic. That involves the manipulation of plants.  Much like Wild magic, it has a boost since  Daragon  naturally has excessive Life magic. Those two elements are naturally the strongest on Daragon, meaning they’re good to have on our side.  It’s the same type of magic as Fox,”  Tuila  told her next, looking down at the green-haired mage standing at  Jayler’s  side.

“Life is different from Earth though. Earth involves rocks while Life involves plants. They sound similar at a first glance, but they’re incredibly different at the end of the day, and it would be best if you learned the difference, as you can only control one of the two,” Valdez went on, crossing his arms over his chest.

“With how many types of magic there are, I really do want a handbook. Is there some way that we could buy a book that would explain all of this in a simple, easy to understand way for us weenies who didn’t grow up in the dimension of magic?” Xia asked with a shake of her head. 

“There’s only twenty-five,” Fox pointed out with a frown. “It’s pretty easy to keep track of everything. It might seem overwhelming at first, but here in Hyperion, people get tested on their knowledge of the elements when they turn seven or eight to make sure they know everything.”

“Good to know we’re less educated than literal children less than half our age,” Xia snorted with a shake of her head. “Doesn’t change the fact that we’re from Earth and don’t know anything about the full extent of magical powers here in this alternate dimension. We grew up not knowing that magic was real, nay, being told it didn’t exist in the first place. Can you really blame us for not knowing anything?”

“For the record, there is a book out there that explains them all. As a matter of fact, there are multiple books that fully explain things. However, there are two types of books like this. One type is fashioned for younger children that are being taught to tell the different types of magic apart. The other type includes academic journals with complex explanations about what powers can use what types of spells. In other words, two opposite ends of the spectrum as far as reading level is concerned,” Tuila replied.

“Plus, there’s the matter of the translation charm you’ve all been under since arriving,” Valdez pointed out, crossing his arms.

“Translation charm?” Lex echoed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“When I brought you all here, I cast a charm on you to help you understand the language of Hyperion. Hyperion mages don’t use the same languages as you people from Earth. In fact, there’s a single language in the Galaxy of Hyperion that was established by our gods centuries ago. However, you don’t know any of the words from this language, meaning you won’t understand anything. To remedy this, I cast a spell that would allow you to hear us in your language,” Tuila began.

“It works like this:  Tuila  cast the spell, and it impacted the way you hear and say things. You’re actually speaking in the language of Hyperion now, but you’re hearing it in your tongue because of the way this charm works,” Valdez explained.

“I briefly cast a charm on you before the fight with Maizie. I needed you to be able to understand me. However, magic on Earth is censored incredibly, so when we came through the portal and reentered the galaxy, the charm was eliminated. Any spells cast on Earth are noticeably weaker, so I had to do it again after we arrived. However, it does help, meaning we’ll have to go with it unless you want to learn the language yourselves,” Tuila said.

“And this doesn’t change the way we read most things... Which means that even if we did find a book, we wouldn’t be able to do much with it unless you wanted to figure out another translation charm to use,” Valdez concluded.

“Wow... All of this is making my head spin. There’s so much to understand... Is there any possible way that we’d be able to instantly learn the language of Hyperion? Would there happen to be a spell for that?” Luke asked.  Jayler  couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not, but either way, Jayler sure hoped there was an easy way to learn the other language.

“Yes, but it would take a few hours to work, and it would take you out of the fight since you can’t be too active while learning. It’s best if we just leave it alone until we have a day where we can chance leaving you behind to allow you to learn it. Until then, the translation spell will have to work,” Tuila replied.

“For now, we have something else to take care of, though I don’t think it’ll be long enough to help you learn the full language. Fox, I want you to come with us,” Valdez announced. “We need to meet with the rest of the Draconic Superiors so that we can track down Aru. As for the rest of you, take a brief break. We’ll be setting out again soon to find Aru.”

At Valdez’s word,  Jayler  walked away from the primary area of the hideaway. Gemini’s  Syllix  vanished as she walked back towards her bed as well.  Jayler  did the same before flopping back onto his mattress. The day wasn’t even halfway over, and he was already exhausted. They still had to search for Aru and pray that they were able to find him sooner rather than later. Fox would hopefully help them track Aru, and if all went well, they could have him back by the end of the day. 

However, those problems seemed so far away now.  Jayler  didn’t need to focus on anything like this now since there was still time for him to relax and unwind. The battle against the  Fearbringers  had snatched away any energy he had been storing up beforehand, and he felt his eyes slipping closed quickly. Despite his attempts to keep from falling asleep, he wasn’t able to keep himself awake for too much longer.

~~~~~

When  Jayler’s  eyes next open, his energy had been restored. He hadn’t been woken up by anything, meaning he had some time to himself. However, that didn’t really mean much, if he was being perfectly honest. Not much could be done in the rebel hideaway. He didn’t have access to his phone in the other dimension, and he was pretty sure he didn’t have interdimensional coverage anyways, meaning it was as good as useless. 

However,  Jayler  didn’t have any time to see about finding something to do anyways.  Tuila  wound up summoning everyone within the hideout, and  Jayler  was included in such a group, so his free time was fading away with each passing second. He shuffled away from his bed and walked over to the center table once more, ready to hear whatever it was  Tuila  had thought to be so important to say.

“We’ve tracked Aru to a  Fearbringer  stronghold just outside the capital city of  Daragon ,  Khaidiad ,”  Tuila  began, gesturing to the holographic map  Liathine  had summoned. “ Khaidiad  was the city that was taken first in the war, and as soon as it fell, the  Daragonian  royal family surrendered to the army, giving the  Fearbringers  full authority over  Daragon  without any chances of changing their minds.”

“These days, things are much different. Soon after the surrender, much of the royal family died in a bloody massacre. It’s suspected to have been carried out by the Deadly Flame Clan. The only person left to carry on the  Meltua  line is the youngest niece of the previous king and queen, Skipper Mae. However, she hasn’t left the palace in years due to her youth and the occupation preventing such,” Liathine went on.

“The Deadly Flame Clan...” Alynn murmured bitterly. “I really don’t like those guys.”

“Would it be okay if I asked you all what that means? The Deadly Flame Clan, I mean. I’d love to hear any details if you’d be willing to give them,” Luke said, a small frown on his features.

“The Deadly Flame Clan consists of all Fire mages who bear a particular mark on the back of their right hand. They’ve been around  as long as  anyone can remember, and they worship Loki, the god who tried to destroy the galaxy back in the ancient times when gods still walked the planets. They’re known to be violent, and they have a long, widespread history,” Alynn replied.

“I’d like further details than that, if you don’t mind,” Xia pressed.

“They’re trying to create a host body for one of the most powerful mages to ever live. His name... Odysseus. He was the leader of Loki’s  Lakinya  who tried to destroy the Galaxy of Hyperion all those years ago. However, in the war, he, along with the rest of the  Lakinya , passed away. They were killed for their crimes. Despite this, some people believe that there are other  Lakinya  out there still. The Deadly Flame Clan isn’t a regular occurrence. Everyone knows Loki destroyed the world. Nobody realistic would want to do such a thing like follow his teachers and call for the destruction of Hyperion,” Liathine went on.

“If there are other people like him out there, that’s horrible... They must be centuries old if they’re still alive, right?” Lex asked, her eyes wide as saucers. “That means they’ve had all that time to gain experience and learn how to destroy other people. They must be incredibly dangerous and violent, and you made it sound like the Deadly Flame Clan was bad enough.”

“The  Lakinya  were dangerous enough back when they first came to be. If they’ve had all this time to gain experience, they must be even stronger now, meaning it would be incredibly difficult to take them down, assuming it’s even possible to begin with. The number of creatures who are alive from that era is lower than thirty, so that significantly lowers their chances of defeat,” Valdez said.

“In a nutshell, we don’t know if any  Lakinya  are alive, but if they are, they’re spreading sentiments against the major religion of Hyperion and promote the destruction of all life in the galaxy. Assuming one of them is alive, they’re probably leading the Deadly Flame Clan, using it  as a way to  spread harm among the galaxy. Any people who stand up to them are bound to suffer significantly, and if they do suffer, then the galaxy will crumble eventually. It’s a dark way of looking at things, but unfortunately, it’s very possible, and while we don’t need to think about it now since we have other things to focus on, we might want to keep it on the backburner. After all, once the war is finished, we’ll need something to put our talents towards, so we might as well keep saving the universe,” Liathine proposed.

“That’s assuming we do win the war. I like being confident and determined as much as the next person, but we can’t get overly cocky. If we do, it’ll only be our downfall. We can’t risk such a thing. Now, we should focus back on the topic at hand. If we want to talk more about Hyperion history on the way there, then we can talk about it when the time comes. Until then, we should determine what our next action should be for rescuing Aru,”  Tuila  cut in, pulling everyone back to the matter they were meant to be discussing.

“Okay. I agree. Now, let’s get back to it. Aru is being kept in a  Fearbringer  stronghold outside the capital of  Daragon . There are many different places for the  Fearbringers  to be hiding out around  Daragon . They’ve been operating from the shadows for years, meaning they know how to stay hidden from anyone they would like to hide from. Nobody can find them if they’re trying not to be found, and that’s just a fact at this point. We’re lucky to have  Liathine’s  machine at our disposal to track them down, because without it, we wouldn’t even know it was there,” Valdez frowned.

“You didn’t realize it existed?”  Jayler  asked in shock. “You all have been fighting back for so long. I would have expected you to at least be somewhat aware of most places they’re hiding out in. Maybe that’s just how movies work back on Earth, but all the rebellion movies I grew up watching indicated that it was normal for the rebels to know about where the bad guys are hiding out.”

“The  Fearbringers  are not your normal enemy. They do everything they possibly can in secret. If they think somebody might be trying to find them, they hide. In fact, they always hide. Trying to find out anything on the matter of the  Fearbringers  is a lost cause unless you can get someone in there undercover. They simply don’t let any information that significant get out,” Tuila replied.

“Wow... Intense. I mean, I knew they were big bad guys and all that, but I didn’t expect them to be this bad,” Xia sighed, shaking her head. “Would you happen to have any spies hiding out in the  Fearbringer  army? I mean, if you’re rebels, you need that kind of information pretty desperately, right?”

“We chose the most secretive of Draconic Superiors to go inside undercover. They’ve been reporting back  every once in a while , but we haven’t gotten any new bits of information since you arrived. I’m afraid I can’t tell you who they are since if anybody is going to get captured by the  Fearbringers , it will be one of you. People are willing to go rather far to bring themselves safety if they’re in a bad situation. If someone is being tortured and is told the pain will stop if they talk, they’re going to talk. I simply can’t take that risk. Please understand where I’m coming from,”  Tuila  told them evenly. Despite talking about torture and pain, her voice was surprisingly calm, like this was something she was used to. Granted, that fact wasn’t really a surprise to  Jayler  given her history as a rebel leader. She had been doing this for years.

“We should head to the capital to rescue Aru as soon as possible. We  have to  get him out of there before something bad happens. They can’t kill him, but there are many ways to traumatize someone that they could try,” Valdez frowned deeply.

Sensing a question in the air,  Liathine  provided an answer before it could be asked. “They can’t kill him because he’ll be reincarnated. That’s how it works with Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders. When one dies, another one shows up soon after. They’ve already learned their lesson regarding reincarnation. When the war started, they killed three Draconic Superiors, and they’ve already grown and are ready to fight them once again,” she explained. “It’s the same case with you Clan Leaders.”

“I see... Well, I guess it’s good that he’s going to be alive when we get there. Alive is the best thing we can ask for right now, given that this is war,” Lex remarked with a small frown.

“Alright. Let’s go and take care of it,” Xia grinned, clapping one fist into a waiting palm. “There’s not a moment to lose at this point when he’s been there long enough as it is.”

“I have one more thing to take care of before we leave. Stay here until I return,”  Tuila  said firmly, walking away for a moment from the group. “We’re going to need backup, and I’m going to find some. Before we go out, I’m heading out to find another general. Don’t even think about leaving until I get back. For now, get ready. This is going to be our harshest battle yet.”

She disappeared with a puff of white light, and  Jayler  watched as she vanished. Not for the first time, he wished he knew how to teleport too.

~~~~~

Tuila  reappeared in the desert of  Daragon  near the equator at the center of the planet. The desert was scarcely used to being openly hostile to most people, but there were some who could easily survive in its borders, and one of those people was her target today.

She walked a few feet, sand kicking up around her.  Tuila  didn’t move after the sand began to stir, instead just holding up a hand to cover her eyes. The storm lasted a moment or two, but when it cleared, it gave way to show a person sitting on their knees in the sandy dunes.

This had always been the way they hid from any intruders. Blaze Ascot was one person known for being able to blend in with everything going on around them, and that included allowing the sand to mask their appearance from any unwanted visitors.

“It’s been a while, Blaze,”  Tuila  said, taking one step forward.

Blaze turned slowly, not moving most of their body. Half of their face could be seen by  Tuila . Despite the hot temperatures, they were relatively cool, a lasting impact of having Sand magic. A Sand mage,  Rauleighan  or otherwise, could never overheat. They could survive for a lifetime in the deserted areas of the planet, and that was exactly where Blaze chose to stay. It was the best way to avoid conflict while  still remaining  safe from the clutches of the war. It was close to the fighting, but not too close.

Blaze’s hair was yellow and lengthy. It wasn’t just blonde, but instead being an actual bright yellow shade. They covered part of their face with a scarf wrapped around their head, the scarf being a muted brown color. They wore a loose beige shirt with dark pants and boots. Blaze had a few flowers in their hands of an electric blue shade, the same color as their unnaturally bright eyes. Freckles splattered over their darkened cheeks with the pattern of sand. Their ears were pointed as well.

“Tuila,” Blaze murmured, turning back to what they had been doing. They placed the flowers on a metal carving from the sand. Upon closer examination, it was revealed to be a grave. “You carry an aura of violence and bloodshed. You have been fighting in the war, just as you were when we parted ways.”

“Yes... And it looks like you’re doing just the same as you were all those years ago. You were always the peaceful sort, and it seems you never lost your touch for grave keeping,”  Tuila  remarked.

“No... If I didn’t do it, nobody else would. It’s my duty to make sure that all those who fell in the war have a final resting place... We are all the same before Hyperion, mere mortals who made mistakes and lived just as she once did. Those who believe they can brave the desert often fall on the way through the sandy dunes. I have made it my job to care for them in death,” Blaze explained softly.

“When I heard of a ghost living in the desert, I knew it was not a ghost at all. It was only you,”  Tuila  told her. “You can vanish into the sandstorms and hide within them to keep from being found. It’s been so long since you’ve done any fighting... Do you think you can handle it?”

Blaze got to their feet slowly. “How did I know that was what you wanted to ask me about?” they asked with a sigh. “I cannot join any fighting. I could not bring myself to do such a thing as harm another living creature. I have dedicated myself to the life of a priestess serving Hyperion. She is peaceful and longs for all to be saved... Can I truly join you knowing such?”

“Hyperion may want people to see salvation, but the  Fearbringers  are keeping the innocent from it. Most people who cross through the desert pray that they’ll be safe from the  Fearbringer  army. That’s the reason they go through the most dangerous plane of Daragon. They came into the desert to get away, and that’s where they died and fell into your hands,” Tuila reminded her.

Blaze looked away. “I... I know that is the case, but I have not lifted a weapon since the war broke out over fifteen years ago. I have walked the path of peace for many years, and I am not sure I can return to the path of violence and bloodshed after so long,” they admitted.

“I’ll be happy to help you through it... We have found the Clan Leaders once again. On top of that, we have found the reincarnations of the previous generation,”  Tuila  began. “And... That includes Coama’s newest iteration.”

Blaze stopped to think at this. Coama had been the previous incarnation of the Water Draconic Superior, and in life, Coama had been Blaze’s lover. When she passed away, Blaze shut themselves away from the world as a way of avoiding the war that had took so much from them. They had begun tending to  graves  all those years ago to help Coama rest in peace. Coama’s grave had been the first one they cared for.

Blaze glanced down to the nearest grave. The name on it read Coama Listiz. Blaze stared at the title, longing for an answer from their lover buried beneath the sandy dunes.

After a moment of thinking, Blaze nodded. “I... I will join you,” they whispered. “For Coama’s soul... To allow her to rest in peace... This war will end. I promise you that much.”

Tuila  opened her arms to hug Blaze. They accepted, and the two old friends embraced each other after years apart. They stood in the silence, allowing the sand to whirl around them with a gentle whirring sound. The sun beat down upon their skin, but neither noticed it, too focused on a reunion after more than fifteen years spent thousands of miles apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love Blaze
> 
> Also this update is early since I'm going to be MIA for most of the weekend
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Aru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out to rescue Aru from the Fearbringers.

When  Tuila  returned, she wasn’t alone. There was another person at her side, one with blue eyes lacking any signs of life despite their seeming very much alive. They introduced themselves as Blaze, saying they were once a Draconic Superior working alongside  Tuila  to help end the war.  Jayler  could see the hesitation in their actions, but he still didn’t call them out on it, instead just watching from a casual distance. If he wanted to ask them more about their past later, that was an option, but for now, they had to focus on finding Aru. He could have been in serious danger, and it was up to them to get him out of it.

“We’re heading to the capital now. Let’s get going,”  Tuila  announced. She gestured for everyone to come in closer, and once they were near enough to her, she cast a spell that had them leaving the fortress behind to enter new surroundings.

They were standing now in a field near a city. There were many large buildings stationed nearby, each one piercing the clouds. This looked like something  Jayler  expected to see on Earth, he had to admit. Before, he had only seen small towns scattered here and there, but this was what he was used to. Earth had cities like this everywhere. This was perfect for him, just in his element.

Granted,  Jayler  had never been in a city this big. He was raised in a suburban area, which while more advanced in population than most of the villages on  Daragon  they had visited so far, was nothing when compared to New York or San Francisco back on Earth. It was a stark difference, but he was still going to welcome it to embrace the small amount of familiarity he could.

“The fort is hidden somewhere near here,”  Liathine  told the group. When she spoke,  Jayler  realized that everyone was gathered around today. Instead of just picking and choosing some people to go on the mission, every single member of the rebellion thus far had come along. Jayler already knew by their presences that this battle was going to be a big one. Tuila would have left some people behind if that wasn’t the case.

“It’s got to be underneath one of these buildings, right?” Amethyst asked, crossing hear arms.

“It should be... I don’t see anything that looks particularly suspicious out in the open. You know how they operate,” Pisces murmured, shaking their head.

“Follow me. I think I know where the entrance should be,”  Liathine  declared, gesturing over her shoulder as she started walking.

Alynn dashed up to her side. “If you think anything is suspicious, anything at all, just tell me. I’ll make sure whatever  it  is doesn’t get away. You know how good I am at finding things,” Alynn grinned, a  mischievous  glimmer in their eyes.

“I understand. For now, let’s keep walking. I’ll tell you if I find anything of note,”  Liathine  agreed. “We’re all going to have to stay quiet. Understand?”

Nobody  spoke  out against her suggestion. She seemed to be taking control more than  Tuila  now that she was the one leading the group. Tuila respected her decision with a silent nod before starting to walk behind Liathine silently.

The group stopped just outside the city.  Liathine  looked down at her feet. “Alright. Just under here, there should be a passage that leads into a fort they’ve been using to control the capital city and the princess of Daragon. If we can get inside there, finding Aru should be relatively easy, especially if they have him in dragon form,” she announced.

“We haven’t seen much of you all in dragon form,” Xia realized with a frown. “Why not?”

“Our dragon forms are an extension of ourselves, but they tend to take more energy to stay in.  Rauleighans  who stay in their dragon forms are rather rare since it drains you so quickly. They’re mostly smaller tribes native to different regions of  Daragon . Nobody really bothers them since they prefer to be left alone. The rest of us use our human forms to keep from drawing too much attention to ourselves. While  Rauleighan  forms are normal, it’s not typical to see a  Rauleighan  flying around as a dragon  on a daily basis ,”  Tuila  replied. “Did I explain that well enough for you?”

Xia nodded. “Yes... I think so. If they kept Aru in his dragon form, he wouldn’t be able to resist them as easily, and that would make him nearly powerless before the full might of the  Fearbringer  army that tried to take him down,” she murmured.

“It’s fine to transform  briefly, but  staying like that for a long time is an easy way to exhaust someone to the point that they can’t fight back. He’s got to be in that other form, if you want my opinion,”  Liathine  said, shaking her head. “We have to get him out of there as soon as possible.”

“In that case, let’s head under,” Cordell grinned. “Where should I start digging?”

Liathine  pointed to an area roughly three yards ahead. It looked just the same as everything else, but as  Jayler  got closer, he could feel the ground starting to weaken from beneath his feet. It would make sense if the entrance was underneath hollow ground, as if there was nothing underneath, then it would be simple to slip inside.

Cordell gestured for everyone to back away. Once they were all a  sufficient  distance away, he crouched down on top of the grass. The particles around him began to swirl, and the grass dissipated. Molecules clumped together, creating a twisting storm that surrounded Cordell. 

Jayler  was far enough away that he could watch without getting anything in his eyes, something he was thankful for. It was quite a spectacle, and it was something he wouldn’t mind witnessing a few more times while he was stuck on this alien planet.

When Cordell was finished, he let the molecules scatter, creating roughly three trees around the entrance. The metal stairway that led underground and into the fortress could be seen clearly now. There were lights plastered on both sides of the staircase to light the way, and  Jayler  could already tell he was going to need them. The walkway looked dark and cramped.

Jayler  wasn’t one to admit  fears, but  getting lost was definitely one of them. If he was forced into a maze or labyrinth that could potentially result in him losing his way, he wanted to lose his mind. It was just too much for him to handle. He figured a pathway leading into an underground fortress would be streamlined, as there was no need to put a maze underground when nobody knew of the entrance to begin with, right?

As the thought dawned on him that a maze might be needed,  Jayler  swallowed nervously. Having a maze was another way of making sure that nobody got inside the fortress that was hiding underground. On top of being hidden, a maze was extra security. Plus, nobody he knew had gone through it before. He could get lost, in other words. They all could get lost. That was better than stumbling around in the dark alone, but it still wasn’t ideal, and the thought made  Jayler  sick. Getting lost would result in something much worse. What if they never found a way  out?  They could all die there beneath the surface with no way of getting home or ending the war. He wanted to throw up the longer he thought about it.

However,  Liathine  didn’t seem to be getting worried at all. She seemed to know what she was doing, looking down at the holographic projection that her phone was providing. When the group needed to turn, they’d turn at her direction. When they had to go straight, she confidently waked forwards. Everyone seemed to be able to trust her judgement as well and didn’t ask any questions. With everyone holding unconditional faith in  Liathine ,  Jayler  was caught up into it. There was no reason to be scared, right? Everyone trusted Liathine, and Liathine knew what she was doing.

Liathine  finally stopped walking when they came to a rather large area. There were two doors that seemed to lead further into the fort, though on the other side,  Jayler  suspected the main room could be found.  Liathine  pressed one hand up against the door. “This is the main area. I somehow doubt he’s going to be in there. It would be hard to take care of any other business if he was inside,” Liathine pointed out.

“But if he’s in dragon form, he could be in there, right?” Xia asked.

“He’s not inside. The power levels in this area indicate he’s somewhere off to our right. Let’s find the right path that will take us further into the underground fort and hopefully lead us to him. Until then, we should avoid this area as much as we can. There’s bound to be a lot of  Fearbringers  inside,” Liathine replied.

They started walking again, though this time, they went through a small path off to the right. It was relatively narrow, barely big enough for three people to walk side by side. Most people decided to file in one at a time to keep from getting too crowded,  Jayler  included. He couldn’t deal with tight spaces either. They just made him feel trapped and lost, and it was the same reason he hated mazes, as a matter of fact. He wanted to get this mission over with faster than any other task he had been given in the past. Was it just the aim of the  Fearbringers  to torture him? It wouldn’t surprise him given what had happened so far.

Liathine  had the group stop again in front of a metal door that seemed to blend into the darkness. Her hologram seemed to be indicating that something powerful was just on the other side.  Liathine  nodded to herself and dropped the device creating the projection into her pocket. “Alright. Let’s get in there. He’s on the other side as far as I can tell. The raw power signals indicate that a mage with above average strength is inside, and we all know that Aru isn’t exactly normal.”  Liathine  pressed one hand against the metal surface. It seemed to weaken underneath her grip.  Liathine  pulled her hand back to stare at the door in its entirety. “Alright. Without further ado, let’s get in there. We can’t afford to wait much longer. The Fearbringers aren’t going to be waiting for us.”

Nobody  spoke  out against  Liathine’s  suggestion. When there were no objections, she nodded to herself and pressed a hand against the metal surface once again. The door, which had been locked, fell to pieces underneath her hands, collapsing to the ground. Nobody from inside the room appeared to have noticed that they were there, instead just going on about their work. 

Liathine  touched the metal door, crouching down next to the entrance. The large rectangular board  flew through the air  and swiped a few  Fearbringers  out of the way, slamming them into the wall easily. Screams echoed throughout the room and the hallway extending away from the area, but nobody in the party seemed particular bothered by it.

“Aru!”  Liathine  shouted, looking up once she had stepped fully inside the room. The other members of the group followed her, taking in the full appearance of the room. It was dark, and many small machines were scattered about the outside of the room. The machines were connected by electricity of a pure blue color.

Within the machines, a large dragon could be found. The dragon was silver in color and was  absolutely huge . The dragon took up most of the space in the room, even if he wasn’t up and in action. He was lying on the ground, wings stretched out limply.  Jayler  didn’t have to ask to know that the dragon happened to be Aru.

The other  Fearbringers  who were in the room swarmed the party. The five Clan Leaders who had  Syllix  all transformed openly before glancing around the room. The Draconic Superiors could likely handle the fight given how many of them there were, but the Clan Leaders were jumping in regardless. The only person who wasn’t doing anything was Luke since he lacked the magical ability needed to fight back in such a situation.

Tuila  created a sphere of light and blasted it at a small group of Fearbringers. There were well over two dozen in the room defending Aru from any potential invaders, meaning this was the largest fight the group had participated in yet. It was enough to make Jayler’s heart beat faster from nerves. 

Jayler  unleashed an orb of Fire magic and let it fly free towards a  Fearbringer . Everything was moving too fast for him to keep track of any specific person. The room was a blur already of magic being fired off in all sorts of directions.  Fearbringers  were being hit from every direction, sent to the wall and slammed against it. Jayler could hear his heart beating faster in his ears.

Liathine  snuck away from the main party and walked over to where Aru was. The machines that were keeping him in place were scattered about the room, and it was hard to tell which one was generating all the power.  Jayler  walked off with Liathine, pressing his hand against the wall as Liathine began tinkering around with a particular machine near the floor.

A  Fearbringer  attempted to come up behind  Liathine  to attack her, but  Jayler  refused to allow such an act to be carried out. He frowned to himself and raised one hand, energy of orange crackling around his hand. He slammed it into the  Fearbringer’s  arm, creating a jolt of electricity. The  Fearbringer  was stunned by the hit and fell to the ground soon after, unconscious.  Jayler  realized that his attack had functioned in a similar way to a taser, doing enough damage to stun but not enough to cause any permanent damage.

Jayler  stared down at the unconscious Fearbringer, even if he knew they were still alive. He gulped nervously, guilt flooding him faster than he knew how to deal with. He forced his gaze away and towards Liathine. She was still tinkering around with the machine, though she had removed a metal plate from its surface and had one hand stuck inside. 

Liathine  let her arm flail around within the machine until she found what she was looking for. Her fingers wrapped firmly against a wire, and she yanked it out of its place. A small whirring sound could be heard as the machine powered down, and the electricity surrounding Aru faded away. The large dragon still didn’t stir, instead just staying in place. He looked  absolutely exhausted , as even if his eyes were closed, they appeared sunken in, as if he hadn’t slept in days.  Jayler’s  heart hurt just looking at the poor dragon.

Liathine walked over to the dragon slowly. She pressed one hand against his forehead, orange energy passing between her fingers and his temple. The energy was clearly strong, and while Jayler didn’t know what she was doing, he saw the effects a few seconds later.

Aru’s dragon form sunk away. He glowed dully, changing from the powerful yet sleeping dragon he had been into a man who appeared to be  Tuila  and Valdez’s age. 

Aru had silvery hair that shone in the dull lighting of the room. He wore silver armor with golden highlights. He was pale, and judging by his facial structure, he would have been from a region in Asia had he been born on Earth. An azure cape hung from his shoulders, and a sword was fastened around his waist.

Liathine  reached down and pressed her hands to his neck, feeling for a pulse. When she found it, she breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s alive, just out like a light. I bet the  Fearbringers  have been keeping him awake for days to make sure he loses his energy on top of keeping him in dragon form... Monsters,” she murmured with a shake of her head. She wrapped one arm around Aru’s shoulders to try and lift him up, but she found his weight was too much for her. “Help me out here.”

Jayler  nodded and scurried over to Aru’s side. He was a lot lighter than he appeared to be, but he was still heavy as could be. He was the size of a fully-grown man from Earth, and even the lightest of adult men was still heavy to  Jayler , the teenager who scarcely exercised since he hadn’t found it necessary up to now.  Jayler  cringed as he was dragged down by the weight, but he bit his lip and dealt with it regardless.

Luke had been standing at the center of the large group of fighters. Since he couldn’t do much to attack the  Fearbringers , he was essentially a sitting duck. He cringed to himself and glanced around the room trying to find something to do before his gaze settled on where  Jayler  and  Liathine  were struggling to grab Aru’s  unconscious  form.

Luke ran over to where they were standing and helped them lift Aru up. He was still heavy, but Luke’s help did a lot  more good  than one would have expected from someone so regularly frail in the muscle department. Luke wound up taking Aru’s legs while  Liathine  grabbed his torso.  Jayler  took the head area. The weight was nowhere near evenly distributed, but they were still somehow carrying him away from what had once been his prison cell.

However, the trio didn’t get the chance to return to the main party. A small group of  Fearbringers  saw them and left the attacking force from the enemy side to go after the group carrying Aru. They were essentially sitting ducks since their hands were occupied by carrying Aru around.

A  Fearbringer  created a sphere of pale blue energy, launching it at Luke, who happened to be the closest of the trio. Luke yelped in surprise and managed to duck at the last minute, though his grip on Aru loosened as he dodged. The Draconic Superior’s legs fell limply to the ground with nobody there to support them.

The  Fearbringer  tackled Luke to the ground, and the redheaded boy screamed in shock as he was pinned against the earthen floor. Since they were underground, there was no floor aside from rocks and dirt, meaning he was in for a rough landing. He struggled against the  Fearbringer’s  grasp, but he wasn’t able to get away before his hands were slammed into the ground noisily. 

Luke had been healed after the last fight in which Gemini earned her Syllix, so his arm wasn’t broken like it had been at one point, but it still ached from the sudden fracture of the previous fight. When his hands were pinned in place, pain shot up his healed arm, showing him loud and clear that healing magic could solve a lot of problems, but it wasn’t the best way to ensure nobody got hurt permanently.

Luke’s hands were forced together above his head so the  Fearbringer  could hold him with one hand. Afterwards, the  Fearbringer  reached out one splayed hand at Luke’s throat, and he felt the air being ripped from his lungs.

This was what the Draconic Superiors had warned him about regarding Air mages. They could take air away from people, keeping them from breathing.

Luke felt desperation  rising up  from his core, but he wasn’t able to do much with it. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back with the adrenaline quickly flooding his system due to the lack of air in his lungs. His chest rose and fell emptily as he attempted to take in a trace of oxygen. He was ultimately unsuccessful.

However, this was enough of a threat to trigger a different kind of reaction. Light of gray coated Luke’s body, causing the  Fearbringer  to move away quickly. However, the enemy didn’t move away fast enough and was sent flying backwards as energy kicked up around Luke. 

He was finally earning his  Syllix .

Luke’s red hair remained the same, but his entire outfit changed. He had a black shirt now with one long sleeve on his right side. A white stripe ran down the sleeve, and two stripes intersected at the right side of his chest to stretch across the rest of his shirt. His pants were also black, and a stripe ran down the side of the right leg while the left leg had a stripe going around it. A red gem had two white pieces of fabric wrapping around his left shoulder. 

A blue armlet was on his upper left arm, and a white stripe went around it at the center. He had a matching fingerless glove. A red piece of fabric the same color as his hair connected the two. Luke’s boots were a dark blue color, and they had red highlights at the top to complement the red stripe ground around the ankle. Silvery wings protruded from his back.

Luke rose to his feet slowly, a sword materializing in his hand. He glanced around the room before his gaze settled on Aru. He picked up the Draconic Superior’s leg, and he found that it was much easier to lift Aru’s body now that he had earned  Syllix . It was as if everything inside his body had been made stronger now that he was transformed. Luke certainly welcomed the change from his regular self, which was lacking in physical strength, the last thing he needed in a war environment.

“Look at you,”  Liathine  told Luke with a small smirk as they lifted Aru once again. This time, they  actually managed  to get back to the main party without being attacked again. They set him down at the center of the ring that the other Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders had made at the doorway to hold up a defensive line. The attacking  Fearbringers  were unable to escape and call for reinforcements so long as they were still standing at the door.

However, one of the Draconic Superiors stood perfectly still and held one hand to their temple. It looked like what telepathy was normally depicted as in movies. That thought made Jayler’s heart drop as he realized.

Telepathy was possible in this universe. They were calling for reinforcements after all.

However, the reinforcements never had a chance to arrive. A sword sliced through the air out of nowhere, and a dimensional rift appeared from where the sword had been. The blade cut through the air, slashing at the  Fearbringer  who was calling for  help.  They fell to the ground, a severe cut on their arm, a few seconds later.

Out of the dimensional rift came a figure Jayler knew well. He let out a gasp as he took in the full glory of the Silver Knight for a second time.

“You’re here!” he cried out in shock. He felt the skin on the back of his neck tingle, and he knew it had something to do with her being related to him somehow. It had to be the Mark of Soluna.

The Silver Knight looked at him upon hearing his voice. She nodded curtly before returning to the fight. She unleashed a variety of attacks, each one stronger than the last, to take out the Fearbringers. While the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders hadn’t been struggling in the first place, she still certainly made it easier to dispatch of the enemies they were combatting.

“That’s the Silver Knight...”  Tuila  murmured, a frown on her face. Despite this, she didn’t move at all to get closer to the mysterious new arrival, instead continuing the fight from where she was standing silently. Most members of the group didn’t even seem to realize that she had spoken to begin with.

The Silver Knight approached  Jayler  once she was finished with other business. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice muffled by the armor. It sounded the same as he remembered it.

“Yes... I’m alright,”  Jayler  told her, nodding slowly. He was still a mess of adrenaline and nerves from the  Fearbringer  who had attacked Luke while they were trying to rescue Aru, but he was doing better than he had been before. Plus, he was alive, which was something he could count as a blessing in this situation. He hadn’t been hit against the ground yet either, which was  definitely a  good thing, especially given how violent the fight had been up to this point. There weren’t any severe injuries, at least not yet, but it wasn’t peaceful either.

“Good,” the Silver Knight replied simply with a nod. She unleashed an attack after thrusting her arm skywards. Purple energy created a dome to cover the party and protect them from the Fearbringers. None could get through the forcefield, though each hit shook the Silver Knight slightly.

“We need to get out of here. We got what we came for. It’s clear we don’t have the numbers to take this base, especially given that it’s their main point of operations. We’ll have to leave it be and get out,”  Tuila  announced. “Come in close.”

Everyone in the party surrounded Aru,  Tuila  included. They formed a tight squad at the center of the dome the Silver Knight was maintaining. The  Fearbringers  from the outside were attacking it now with magic. Her face wasn’t visible, but Jayler could still see the strain in her posture. He was sure she was sweating from the pressure.

The Silver Knight’s barrier was showing cracks now, the energy seeping away. It shrunk as she struggled to keep it standing, but in the end, it crumbled under the pressure. Despite the forcefield, which had seemed so connected to the Silver Knight, crumbling, she remained steadfast and didn’t show any signs of weakness.  Jayler  was impressed. If he had been in her shoes, he most certainly would not have been able to show that strength. She seemed to catch his attention the longer she just continued going about her daily business in the war.

Jayler’s  surroundings changed rather quickly, and they gave way to a different underground fort. This time, it was a familiar one. He glanced around hurriedly, wondering if there were any  Fearbringers  that had hitched a ride. When he didn’t see any faces he didn’t recognize, he let out a huff of air in relief. That battle had been a lot for him, whether he cared to admit it or not. He hadn’t done a lot in it, but the mere atmosphere of everything being so intense had really done a number on him.

The older Draconic Superiors didn’t seem very tired, but the younger ones transformed back to normal the second after they returned. The Clan Leaders, aside from Luke, all did the same.

“Look at you, getting your Syllix!” Cordell cried out, wrapping an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “You’re an impressive one, you know. Not everybody would have been able to do what you did.”

“But I didn’t do much... I mostly just got choked,” Luke frowned with a shake of his head.

“You helped us get Aru out of there, and that’s a good thing whether you see it as such or not. If he had stuck around for much longer, we would have all been in some sticky business. He’s looking bad enough as it is. We made the right call on going in to rescue him, and it wouldn’t have been possible without you,” Cordell insisted. “It’s just a shame we didn’t get the chance to see your magic on full display... Though I guess we can figure out what you have through process of elimination.”

Luke opened his mouth to ask about it, but he was cut off by  Tuila  and  Liathine  both approaching the unconscious Aru. “He’s going to be out of commission for quite some time,” Liathine murmured.

“I’ll take care of him,” Diamond declared, walking up to him as well. “Any experienced healers should come with me.”

A platform of ice appeared underneath Aru as Diamond approached one of the empty beds around the edge of the main room. Skye and Fox both dashed after her to help with healing Aru, though the rest of the party stayed behind.

Jayler’s  attention was focused on another figure. He looked to the Silver Knight, who had been sucked into  Tuila’s  teleportation spell despite not being connected to the chain. “Who are you?” he asked immediately. “I want to know how we’re connected, and I’d prefer to hear it now.”

The Silver Knight turned to face him slowly. “I’m afraid that’s not something I can explain to you... Because I’m not entirely sure myself,” she told him. “You can choose to believe me or not. That’s up to you at the end of the day. However, I do know that we share some sort of link... You bear the Mark of Soluna, and I have the Mark of Skylox. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I can’t show you at this time... I’m breaking the law enough as it is by just being here.”

“Breaking the law?”  Jayler  echoed, his eyes widening. “If that’s the case, then why are you here? Why are you helping us? Why are you helping me?”

The Silver Knight looked at him evenly before shaking her head. “I cannot explain it at this time... When the day comes that I can finally tell you all I know, I’ll hopefully have the whole truth. Until then, we’re going to have to remain separate. Until next time, Jayler Rose.”

She created another dimensional rift and stepped through it. The portal vanished a few seconds later, and without another word, the Silver Knight was gone, and  Jayler  felt the tingling on the back of his neck vanish. He cursed under his breath. She got away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big birthday time updates since I'm seventeen
> 
> This update is coming a bit early since I'll be out of town for a week and thus not able to update so. early chapters!
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuila travels to the far-off Brashi to find an old friend.

Nobody seemed to want to talk about Aru’s current state after the party arrived back at the rebellion hideout. There were a few people working on healing him, but those who weren’t dared not to say anything.  Jayler  was one of the people who couldn’t do anything about it, so he sat at the central table without speaking.

The first person to say anything about what had happened that day was Alynn. They approached Luke, who was still in his newly born  Syllix  form, with a wide smile. “Look at you, kid. I’m proud of you,” they remarked, clapping one hand onto his shoulder. They rustled his hair soon after, and he accepted the gesture with a grin of his own.

“What magic does he have? He has the remaining types of magic the rest of us don’t have, right?” Gemini asked.

“Oh, I think I can say that much... I mean, I’ve been keeping tabs up to this point on who has what magic, meaning it shouldn’t be too hard to use the process of elimination and reveal what you’ve got,” Alynn remarked, sitting down next to Jayler. He gasped in surprise at their sudden presence at his side, but he didn’t ask them to leave or anything.

“I wish we could do that... Unfortunately, we don’t know the way this world works involving elemental orientation well enough at this point. If we can learn more, that would be great, but things have been going a bit too quickly for us to really take in any significant information,” Gemini frowned.

“That’s fine. I can make some notes for you and give you a copy. Notes about what the elements mean and who has them. With a bit of translation, I can make sure that they’re in your language and stuff too. But for now, it’ll have to do with me just explaining what four elements Luke has. How does that sound?” Alynn asked with a tilt of their head.

“That will be fine for now. I’d like to know what I have, if that’s okay,” Luke said with an awkward smile. He seemed relieved that Gemini had asked, and  Jayler  got the feeling he had been too scared to ask for himself what he had at his disposal.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll get right into it. For one of the remaining elements, you have Blade. That’s what Aru has too. It’s basically the usage of weapons, but this time, it’s magical. In a way, it’s sort of like Physic magic. I mean, everybody can use a weapon if they want to, but Blade mages can take it one step further and are often better at it than most other people. With Physic, everybody has a body, but only Physic mages can really go to the next level with it. I’m sure you’ll do great things with this power, especially if you have Aru to train you. I hear he’s a great teacher,” Alynn smiled to Luke. “In a nutshell, cool swords, but they’re magical this time.”

“I don’t know if that’ll really turn out all that well. I’m not... How do I put this...? I’m not physically inclined. Like, at all. I get winded by the most pathetic things. I don’t know if I’d be able to do much of anything with that kind of power, as much as I hate to admit it... I mean, I want to do well, but I don’t think it’ll work out for me,” Luke frowned.

“You’d be surprised. All mages have a natural affinity for their elements, even without realizing it. Even if they're from Earth and grew up without magic, they still tend to gravitate towards things they have control over. Sometimes, this affinity hides itself rather well, but I still think that you’ll be fine at controlling it,” Alynn assured him.

“I appreciate the faith you have in me... Thank you,” Luke said shyly, not meeting their gaze. He seemed flustered by the sudden attention, even if it wasn’t at all romantic. Jayler got the feeling Luke wasn’t exactly used to being around other people often.

“It’s no problem at all. Next up, you’ve got Cosmic. To put it simply, it’s space magic. You have the power of the cosmos at your fingertips. That allows you to breathe in space even without the presence of air too. In other words, suffocation isn’t really an issue for you. Cosmic mages are pretty epic, I have to say. We haven’t met any up to this point to my knowledge, so there’s not really a solid example I could show you, but it’s space stuff,” Alynn shrugged.

“Space... I  have to  admit, that wasn’t what I expected you to say. Granted, I don’t really know what I was anticipating, but I don’t think that was it,” Luke frowned with a shake of his head. “So, I’ve got swords and space, or at least, those are the easy summaries. The official names are Blade and Cosmic... Okay. Got it. I want to try and memorize this list as soon as I can. If I’m going to be here for a while, I might as well try to get used to what I’ll be exposed to a lot in these next few months.”

“That’s a good plan. Now, do you want me to tell you about the next one? I think this one is a bit easier to explain. I mean, that’s what I like to think at the very least. It's something I hear is rather common in literature back where you’re from where magic is concerned. For the most part, magic on Earth, or at least what fiction claims magic is, consists of incredibly far-off and wrong descriptions. This one, on the other hand, is a bit more realistic in its typical description,” Alynn said.

“Easy to understand? Sounds great to me,” Gemini joked with a wide smile.  Jayler  hadn’t seen her play around like this before, and while it wasn’t expected, it wasn’t exactly a bad thing either. In fact, he liked this version of her quite a bit.

“It’s called Mind magic. It’s telepathy, telekinesis, creating sound waves... Basically, you do stuff with your mind. It requires little to no physical output, meaning that most Mind mages are rather frail since they don’t have much of a reason to train their bodies to keep their magic under control. However, since you have Blade magic, that’s not exactly an option for you. I feel like you’ll find a good balance between the two,” Alynn replied casually.

“I see... That does sound like a rather simple explanation. Thank you for telling us about it. It’s pretty  similar to  what a lot of fiction back home portrays too, just like you said. Why do you think that is?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s good of them to get something right every once in a while. I mean, even a broken clock is right twice a day, so if they’re horribly wrong on everything else but get this piece right, good for them,” Alynn shrugged. “Now, there’s one other element that you need to hear about. I’m sure you’ve heard of it before, but... Well it’s probably the most dangerous out of any element.”

“Even more dangerous than Air mages being able to take air from someone’s lungs?” Luke asked in surprise, his eyes wide with fear.

“Yes, as a matter of fact... Though this is more a case of instability,” Alynn replied. “This magic is known to be incredibly unstable, so it goes out of control rather easily. Anybody who doesn’t have full dominion over it puts themselves at risk for not knowing fully how to use it. I’m afraid that it’s true, even if the description is probably rather frightening.”

“I... I think I remember somebody mentioning a magic like this relating to somebody’s magic... Isn’t it the power of Zelda? That Fearbringer?” Luke asked. He couldn’t remember the name of it, but this description, in all its terrifying glory, was a lot like what he had heard when everybody explained the magic that Zelda had. It was the same magic that made her so dangerous to fight.

“Yes. Chaos magic. Its origins are mostly unknown, but it’s a variation of Mystic magic. Well, I call it a variation, but I feel like it’s much more  similar to  a mutation. I mean, it’s immensely powerful, more so than any Mystic magic could ever hope to be, but it’s easy to lose control of. Chaos mages need to know how to keep everything under control or risk exploding and hurting themselves and others as a result. It’s powerful, but it’s important to know how to remain the one in control,” Alynn frowned. They were stressing the element of control  immensely and  knowing that it needed to be emphasized this way was enough to frighten  Jayler  slightly.

“I... Do you think somebody will be able to teach me how to use it? I mean, I can’t really teach myself, and if it’s  really as  dangerous as you’re claiming it is, I don’t want to learn it on my own. That would be dangerous for me and everyone else. I don’t want to hurt anyone just because I can’t figure out how to use it,” Luke said, his voice shaking slightly.

“I’m sure we can find someone. I mean, we haven’t found our Draconic Superior companion with Chaos magic yet as far as I’m aware. However, if we can find our great wielder of Chaos magic, I’m sure you’ll find a fine teacher. In the meantime, you should keep from using that magic to the best of your ability. I don’t want you to risk getting hurt. I don’t mean to say all of this to scare you. I want to make sure that you understand that. However, it really is vital that you understand the power you have at your disposal,” Alynn told him, their voice softening to show they meant no true harm.

“Still, it’s scary to think about... I don’t want to think about things like it has a possibility to kill me. That seems like a bad idea. If I’m scared it’ll kill me, can I even keep it under my thumb the way I need  to?  I don’t think fear is a great way to think of my magic. Would that make it harder to control? I mean, if I’m scared of something, I can’t hide my fear well enough to make it seem like I’m the dominant one in the situation,” Luke frowned, rambling in his panic. He clearly wasn’t happy to be the person that had to deal with the burden of Chaos magic, especially with how dangerous it was. Jayler was almost afraid he was going to pass out.

“Don’t let it get to you too much. I’m sure that you’ll be okay. I mean, if anybody can keep it under control, I feel like it would be you. As far as I can tell, you’re strategic. That’s a good thing to be with Chaos magic. If you think ahead, you can keep from losing your dominion, and that’s the last thing you need as a Chaos mage. It seems Hyperion made a good choice by giving you that power,” Alynn smiled.

“I... Thank you... You’re far too kind to me, Alynn. I wouldn’t regularly be as confident in myself as you seem to be in me, but... I do appreciate all that you’re doing. It really does mean a lot, and it’s going to help me out a lot in remaining calm in the face of danger. I mean, I can’t let you down if you’re counting on me to keep it under control, right?” Luke said with a faint smile.  Jayler  could still sense how afraid he was, but Luke was hiding it a bit better now.

Luke’s  Syllix  faded away as he transformed back to normal with a small sigh. “That... That did feel good though. I mean, I didn’t get the chance to use any of my magic to fight back against the Fearbringers, but it was something,” Luke remarked with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever felt that much raw power flow through me. Seriously. Granted, I didn’t know I had that power at my disposal up until recently, but... I think the point still stands.”

“There’s no feeling quite like reaching a transformation for the first time. I mean it. It’s a moment that you’ll remember for the rest of your life, and I’m proud that you finally hit that milestone. Unfortunately, this is where the hard part starts. Now that you’ve reached Syllix, it’s time for you to start training to master your magic. It was hard to do such before your magic fully showed itself, but since it’s here to stay now, we get to explore what you’re all capable of,” Alynn told him.

“How are we all going to train though? I mean, we’ve got so much work to do with fighting in the war. Is there even going to be any time to work on refining our skills as mages outside of real battles? I don’t know if official fights are the best way to gain experience when we don’t know what we’re doing right now. It seems like it’s just a perfect way to get us killed, and as far as I can tell, that’s far from your goal,” Gemini frowned. 

“Real combat is a lot more helpful than you’d expect, you know. I mean, it’s scary at first, but you get used to it after a while. I grew up on a planet that basically trains super soldiers. Well, I say that’s what it does, but  Brashi  is a lot more than that. It’s mostly untamed wilds, meaning it’s the perfect environment for anybody to learn how to fight. However, it’s not exactly all training grounds. There’s a lot of real combat that takes place on there, and if you learn quickly, it’s pretty good... Granted, it’s less often a situation of life or death, so it’s more relaxed than actually having to fight in a war, but it helps,” Alynn told them.

“So, if I’m getting this right, we shouldn’t be as scared of combat as we are because it’ll teach us a lot?” Gemini asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yeah. You’re all smart kids. I think that you’ll pick up on the basics quickly, and from there, it’s just a matter of learning what your strengths are and how to get better. Don’t sell yourselves short when you’ve been capable of amazing things all along. You just didn’t know how to show it, and that’s okay,” Alynn explained. “I trust that you’ll do great things one day. For now, focus on staying  alive, and  in a matter of time, you’ll be some of the best to ever grace the face of  Daragon , especially since you’ve got that Clan Leader advantage.”

Nothing else could be said on the matter before  Tuila  walked to the center of the room. She had been trying to heal Aru, but she appeared to be finished now. “I’m leaving for a brief period. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” she announced. To  Jayler , she sounded more like a mother talking to her crowd of rowdy children as opposed to the leader of a rebellion army. It was an odd comparison to make, but he felt that it was rather accurate. 

Tuila  looked around at everyone in the room before her gaze fell on Valdez and  Liathine . “You two  are in charge of  everything while I’m gone. Make sure nothing bad happens while I’m out. Are we clear?” she asked, her gaze intense.

“Of course,” Valdez replied. He bowed his head to Tuila before returning to his regular work.

“Got it!”  Liathine  shouted before continuing to tinker with her machine. She hit a fist against the top of it, and Jayler jumped as the metal clanked under the impact. 

Tuila  nodded to her two companions before giving one last glance over the room. She seemed satisfied with what she had seen, as she didn’t say anything else before casting a teleportation spell. She disappeared a few seconds later, vanishing with a small puff of light. 

Jayler  watched as she left before shaking his head. He couldn’t help but wonder where she could be heading off to now, but he figured he’d find out when he was meant to.

~~~~~

Brashi was far from Daragon, to say the least.

The Fifth Realm of Hyperion was known for its darkness due to the heavy fog that had settled over the planet.  Daragon was overflowing with Wild and Life magic that allowed those with the given elements to release their unchained powers at all times , but  Brashi  was not  Daragon .  Brashi  was dark, foggy, and secluded. There were a few villages here and there, each one focused solely on training people who needed it.

There were different settlements based on elements while some were just for civilians. Not everyone was able to survive on  Brashi  and came only for business purposes since it was hard to live on the world of darkness and silence. There wasn’t much in the way of happiness found on  Brashi , but it was still where  Tuila  was going to find another general for the war between Daragon and the Fearbringers.

Under regular circumstances,  Tuila  would have asked the Clan Leaders to come along to aid in their training.  Brashi in particular was  the perfect planet to refine one’s skills regarding fighting, meaning it was perfect to help them learn what they were doing. However, there wasn’t time to lose when the war was still raging on.  Tuila  just needed to come in, grab the Draconic Superior who was found in this settlement, and then return before anything bad could happen back on  Daragon . It would be a simple, quick, and painless operation.

Tuila  wandered around the settlement silently, hoping that somebody would appear to point her in the right direction. However, the area was mostly abandoned, meaning she would have to find her target on her own. It wasn’t exactly convenient, but without any other options, she would have to bite her lip and deal with it.

Tuila  eventually did find her subject standing at the edge of the town. They were punching a training dummy with all the strength they could muster. They had tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Their hair was a dark brown color as well, though there were segments at the edges that faded out to a bright white. Their hair  as a whole was  relatively short, only reaching the bottom of their shoulder blades. They wore a white shirt, which was cut short at their chest to show off their chiseled abdomen. They wore bright blue shorts with black boots that went over their knees and up to their thighs. The laces on the boots were an electric yellow that stood out against the darkness starkly. They had silvery gauntlets on their hands as they punched the training dummy, not noticing Tuila in the slightest.

Tuila  coughed to get their attention. Zephyr  Vanada  looked up from what they were doing and grinned. They snapped, and their hair put itself into a loose, messy bun at the base of their neck. “Well, what do we have here? Is that everybody’s favorite rebellion leader outside the nest? You’re pretty far from Daragon, aren’t you?” Zephyr asked, crossing their arms. They didn’t seem to have a care in the world, which was somewhat concerning given their status as a Draconic Superior, and thus, a general set to lead an army in a war.

“Far from  Daragon  or not, I think you know exactly why I’m here. I need to pick you up and ask for your help. I hope that you’ll accept my offer. I don’t know what I’ll do without you,”  Tuila  admitted, looking to Zephyr with a hopeless expression. It was clear she was acting, and Tuila had never been the best at it. She could hide her feelings without an issue, but putting on a face like she was feeling something else was entirely unfamiliar territory to her.

Zephyr seemed to think so as well. They burst into laughter, pointing at  Tuila  and cackling at the top of their lungs. “You can’t be serious! You’ve got to be kidding me! It’s been over fifteen years, and you’re still not any better at showing that you’re feeling something than what you really are! You know, as the leader of a rebellion army, I would expect you to be better at putting on an act, Tuila, but I guess some things just never change!” Zephyr laughed.

“Yeah, well some other things don’t change either. I mean, listen to me here. You started off as flighty and unfocused, and here we are now. You ran away from the rebellion army to train elsewhere since you got bored with working alongside me and our fellow Draconic Superiors,” Tuila said with a roll of her eyes. “Why don’t we just cut to the chase already?”

“Cut to the chase? Oh, you mean, the part where you beg me for help despite knowing fully well that you can’t beg anyone for anything. It’s just not in your nature. I mean, you can try all you want, but it’s not going to do much of anything for you or me... Come on, Tuila. Let’s get this part over with. I don’t want to have to look at you like that,” Zephyr told her, finally relaxing their excessive cackling. They were reading the situation a bit better now, and upon realizing that Tuila meant business, they calmed down.

“I’m going to get you into this, Zephyr. I really don’t know why you’re trying to fight back against me. You’re going to join me no matter what, and you know it just as well as I do. Come on. Why don’t we skip the argument that’s bound to take place? You can come with me, and I’ll be in debt. You know, since you like marking down who’s in debt to you and all that. I don’t understand your obsession with it in the slightest, but I can’t do much to change you now. If I had wanted you to change, I would have made more efforts these past fifteen years,”  Tuila  remarked evenly.

“Well, we might have been apart for many years, but you still know me like we never split up at all. For the record, I’m not entirely interested in having you in my debt. I mean, it would be nice, given that you’re one of the most powerful and well known Rauleighans, no, mages, in all of Hyperion. If I want anybody to be under my thumb, it would be you... However, I can’t just take you in like that. I guess maybe I want a sense of companionship in my life after years of being alone,” Zephyr shrugged.

“Being alone...? You brought this on yourself. If I recall correctly, you were the one to run off as soon as the war began. You never looked back after abandoning  Daragon  to find a new, safer place to live. I don’t remember you ever reaching out to anyone who you had once been alongside in battle. If you did, it certainly escaped my influence, which seems nearly impossible given how many people I’ve been in contact with since the war began,”  Tuila  replied, clearly not buying what Zephyr was saying.

“I guess it’s a long story... Though that’s putting it rather plainly, wouldn’t you agree? I mean, if I just wanted a friend, I had other people to go to for that...” Zephyr murmured, shaking their head. “Okay, you caught me. There’s something else I want, not related to debts or general companionship.”

“Then out with it already. I don’t want to waste any extra time here. I’m on a tight schedule. We’ve recovered quite a few generals by now, and I  have to  get back to them. Aru  in particular has  been found, and he’s currently comatose. I  have to  return to his side and ensure that he is healed before we set out once again. Our next step is the royal family of Daragon... Or rather, what’s left of it,” Tuila told them.

“I missed you, okay?” Zephyr finally sighed. “Not just the Draconic Superiors. You.  Tuila Raigh . Specifically. I felt awful for ditching after the war, and I didn’t know how to face you again, so I stayed here on  Brashi  and acted like nothing happened. If I could pretend everything was fine, maybe it would be fine. You know, lying to others and then to yourself. I mean, it’s worked in the past, so why not now?”

“So... You’ve decided that I’m a lot more important to you than you last remembered, and you want to join the rebellion to reflect such a choice, huh?”  Tuila  concluded, raising one eyebrow in their direction. “If you don’t mind my asking, how did you come to a conclusion such as this one?”

“We were together for a long time,  Tui . I realized that I didn’t want to be away from that, but I didn’t really have the option on returning... I couldn’t deal with the war like that. It was too much for me. You know how close I was with the Clan Leaders before they died at the war’s start. Everywhere I went, I was reminded of them... Of you  too, actually . I mean, you were there when they were, so if I thought of them, I’d think of you, and... I don’t know! I’ve never understood my feelings!” Zephyr finally shouted in frustration.

“You don’t need to get mad at me or anyone else. I know that you were close friends with the Clan Leaders... The previous generation, at the very least. I’m not going to challenge you on such when everyone was fully aware of it. However, I am going to tell you that you have a responsibility to Daragon, to the Rauleighans, and to the new Clan Leaders to help us win this war. Bad memories or no, there is a world out there that wants your help, and forcing yourself to train constantly won’t help those people at all,” Tuila pointed out.

“ Of course  I know that... I didn’t want to face it is all. You know good old Zephyr  Vanada . I’m flaky as can be and never focus on my responsibilities at all. If I did, we wouldn’t be here...” Zephyr frowned. “Okay. Basically, I couldn’t stand being on  Daragon  when... I would have to deal with the people I loved not being there. I didn’t want to remember that they would never get to grow old with me. They were kids,  Tui . Being there reminded me of that. I couldn’t do it.”

“I understand... But the rest of us were just as close with them as you were. We’re doing this for them, not being held back because they’re not here. That won’t help  Daragon  at all, and we don’t want to damage  Daragon  any further than the  Fearbringers  already have. I want you to come with me. Zephyr, I know you’re hurting. We all are. But it’s no excuse to hide yourself away from the rest of the world and hide your problems by punching inanimate objects. Why don’t you do something about how much you hate the Fearbringers?” Tuila asked.

Zephyr sighed. “I mean... I can try. All I’ve done since we split up was think about how much I hate  Mersall . He was the one who started this war, the one who killed them. They were children! They were supposed to grow up and enjoy life and have dreams and fall in love and—” They looked sheepishly  at the  ground. “They were supposed to stay with me.”

“I understand... And I know that there’s nothing that could possibly make this pain feel better. Grief is the most difficult emotion to deal with, and I’m sure of that no matter what others might say. However, you can’t endure it alone. We have so many of the old gang back together at this point, and we’ll welcome you with open arms. Perhaps you can help us out in winning the war...”  Tuila  took in a deep breath before speaking. “I... I’ve found them.”

“The Clan Leaders, you mean?” Zephyr asked. 

“Yes... But I can tell that you already knew that. There’s no way you weren’t aware of it ahead of time. You always stay in the loop where they’re concerned. You can meet them. They’re the newer generation, and while they can never replace the people we lost, they can help you get better,” Tuila pointed out.

Zephyr hesitated before nodding slowly. “I... I understand what you’re saying. And I agree. I can’t just keep hiding away like this. I’ll come with you. Whatever you need me to do, I’m in. I’ll take back  Daragon . I’ll tear  Mersall’s  head from his shoulders. I’ll help the Clan Leaders develop. I’ll be sure they grow up because the others couldn’t... The Draconic Superior of Storm is at your disposal, Lady Tuila.”

“You said you missed me as well,” Tuila remarked. 

“I did. Maybe I’ve been burying more feelings than just grief and anger,” Zephyr mumbled, shaking their head. “But I don’t think that matters much. We have other things to take care of right now, don’t we? Will it help us to stand around and talk about the old days when there are new days to save?”

“You make a strong point... Let’s head back to Daragon. I’ll be happy to introduce you to everyone who you haven’t met before,” Tuila said.

Zephyr nodded again and took  Tuila’s  hand. The two vanished in a flash of white light a few seconds later, and for a brief moment, the darkness of  Brashi  was held at bay before they two dragons were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another early update. Neat.
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Meltua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Draconic Superior Onyx Revon, the party sneaks into the palace of Daragon.

Nothing significant was done involving the Clan Leaders or the found Draconic Superiors up until the next day. When  Jayler  woke up, he found that Aru was still unconscious and hadn’t shown any signs of waking up all day. It was concerning, but there wasn’t much he could do about it aside from send the sleeping dragon his best regards. Diamond and Fox had been around him all night, doing their best to heal the injuries he had sustained while in the Fearbringer stronghold. As far as Jayler was concerned, Aru was likely in a coma, but he refused to say it out loud, since saying it made it real.

“We’re going to see the royal family of  Daragon  today,”  Tuila  announced after everyone had come around the primary table of the room. There were looks of shock on many faces, but nobody spoke a word.

A new figure had appeared at  Tuila’s  side, and  Jayler  wished he recognized them. He had heard a few of the Draconic Superiors whispering about a person named ‘Zephyr’ arriving, and as far as he could tell, this was the one they had been discussing. While he didn’t have any real proof of such, he could put the pieces together easily enough.

“Why are we doing that? I thought the royal family barely existed anymore,” Xia frowned with a shake of her head. She was ignoring the Rauleighan Jayler had assumed was Zephyr like they weren’t even there.

“The royal family might be able to do something to aid our fighting efforts,” Zephyr replied despite having been ignored. “You see, even if the war began roughly fifteen years ago, the people still have faith in the royalty at this point. The royals haven’t done much of anything since a majority of them are in the grave at this time, but there is one who yet lives.”

“If we can get her support, then we can get the help of many others who have been holding back on approaching us up until now,” Luke murmured. “That’s what you’re thinking, yes?”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Zephyr grinned. “You’re a smart one, huh? What’s your name, kid?”

“Luke...” Luke answered, suddenly shy now that all the attention in the room was on him. He dodged Zephyr’s gaze like the plague to stare at his feet like they had become the most interesting things in existence.

“Well, Luke, you assumed right. I’m proud of you, kid,” Zephyr said, punching him in the shoulder lightly. “If we can get Skipper Mae  Meltua  on our side, we should be able to get other people to follow our lead soon after. The people believe in her, whether they choose to admit it or not, and her support will do a lot for morale.”

“At this point, when our numbers are as low as they are, we can use all the boosts to morale we can get. Higher morale means better fighting. Better fighting means ending this damn war sooner rather than later. It’s what we need,”  Liathine  announced.  Jayler  hadn’t even realized she was listening up until she spoke. She had been tinkering away with her magic-detecting machine silently in the corner.

“Okay, so when are we leaving? We have a princess to meet, right?” Lex asked, a wide grin on her face. “I want to see what she’s like. You know, fiction on Earth tends to paint princesses as helpless damsels in distress. Somehow, I doubt the ruler of a planet of dragons is going to be like that. Is she a dragon too? That would make sense, right?”

“She’s not a dragon, I’m afraid. Sorry to disappoint, but the  Meltua  family is one of the few significant lines on  Daragon  that doesn’t hold any  Rauleighan  heritage. She looks a lot like you and your friends from Earth. You’d never suspect she was magical if not for her hair. It looks like the stars themselves,” Tuila replied.

“What I’m hearing is that she’s probably a Cosmic mage then,” Ocean said, trying to be helpful despite her regular silence.

“As a matter of fact, no. She’s got Mystic magic, which is regular for  Meltua  family members... Or at least, it was regular before they all died because of the Deadly Flame Clan. Skipper Mae grew up without the influence of her birth family since she’s only a few years older than all of you. Her parents dying is widely assumed to be an unrelated incident to the war, but... The truth is, nobody knows for sure,” Zephyr frowned.

“You see, it... Well, the  Meltua  family was killed by the Deadly Flame Clan, but it was before the war began, or even before the  Fearbringers  showed any signs of hostility towards Daragon. I mean, I guess they were being rude at the time, but they hadn’t made any moves against a given party at the time. It’s suspected that they used the assassinations to spur their campaign, as without the royal family to fight against them, any rebellion would likely succeed. The Draconic Superiors might have been powerful, but they couldn’t really stand up against an entire army of Fearbringers,” Liathine explained.

“I... I want to know... When did the  Fearbringers  get like this? All violent, I mean. Were they always this way, or was it something recent that took place for an unknown reason?”  Jayler  finally piped up to ask. He hadn’t been sure of the answer yet, and he wanted to hear it. If the  Fearbringers  were once a good group, what could have happened to make them turn on everyone  else?  They had done things that could never be forgiven by the Galaxy of Hyperion in their time while occupying  Daragon . What could have made them change?

“It wasn’t up until about fifty years ago. Very few of us Draconic Superiors were alive at the time, but  Tuila , Aru, and Valdez were. Because time flows relatively slowly when it comes to  Rauleighan  aging, we don’t look too old despite having been around for so long. The assumption is that things changed when  Mersall  came to power. He took the  Fearbringer  group by storm, and it’s not like there was anyone around to oppose him. The previous leader had passed away, and he took it as a chance to rise to power and take over the group like nothing in the world could take him down,”  Liathine  replied.

“ Mersall  is a dangerous man, to say the least. His past up until he took over the  Fearbringers  is completely unknown. He was an obscure man up until then, and there’s no known records of what he had been doing. His fighting skills implied that he had been training for years upon years, but it seemed impossible. There’s no timeline for what he did back then. All we know is that the  Fearbringers  changed, and when they did, they split away from the rest of the factions of Hanilia, though that seems obvious,” Tuila sighed.

“Waging war on the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders isn’t a good way to act, to say the least. The  Fearbringers  are the largest faction of  Hanilia , though nobody knows quite why. If they were the size of a regular outer  Hanilia  group, there would be twenty-five or so, one for each element,” Liathine grumbled, shaking her head.

“Outer Hanilia? What in the world does that mean?” Lex asked with a sudden frown.

“The inner five planets have groups of six or so  Hanilia . The outer five planets have a chosen fighter for each element. The groups of  Hanilia  for the first five planets come from Earth for the most part, though there have been exceptions in the past. When one  Hanilia  dies, another one takes their place,”  Tuila  replied.

“How did the  Fearbringers  get to be so many in number then? I mean, if there’s only supposed to be twenty-five, they wouldn’t have stormed through Daragon the way they did. There must be thousands of them now,” Gemini remarked.

“The other large group of  Hanilia  is the  Skylox  Heroes, though right now, they’ve fallen extinct. They were all kept from dying by powerful magic from a demigoddess. About a year ago, the magic was disturbed, and they all died... Well, it’s complicated. They died, but they didn’t at the same time. If they died, their souls would remain, but another  Skylox  Hero would replace them anyways. That allowed them to rack up numbers over time, and their group was huge before they were wiped out by the Fearbringers,” Liathine explained fully.

“The  Fearbringers  have no such system in place though. That’s the issue we’re going to have to think through. If they can’t do anything like reincarnate, they shouldn’t have such large numbers. I believe that most of the  Fearbringers  we’ve been fighting up to this point are false. They’re not meant to be here. They were selected to join the army, not because they’re  actually chosen  fighters, but because they want to bolster their ranks. By lying and saying someone is chosen by the goddess to get them to join the fight, many will flock to the group in hopes of having been selected as well when it’s all a lie,” Zephyr declared.

“This is making my head hurt,” Xia complained, shaking her head with a grumble. “Basically, there shouldn’t be as many Fearbringers as there are, they’re evil traitors, and Mersall is probably responsible for all this?”

“To put it simply, yes. That’s about what we mean,”  Liathine  replied. “Now, let’s think about what we’re going to be doing to get into the castle. I mean, we can talk about  Daragon  and  Hanilia  history all we want, but that still won’t get us a meeting with the princess. We can’t just walk in there and ask for her help.”

“Luckily, I’ve been thinking ahead. I contacted an old friend of ours, and we’re going to get into the palace with outside help. Because we have that assistance on our side, we can see Skipper Mae without any issues. How does that sound?”  Tuila  asked, a small smirk playing on her lips. 

“Look at you,  Tui . You’re doing a great job with all of this,” Zephyr smiled, wrapping an arm around  Tuila’s  shoulders. “I’m so proud of you. You’re being so productive in between that and picking up so many of our old friends to join in on the fight. Haven’t you been doing a great job at leading this rebellion without me?”

“If I recall correctly, I’ve been running this rebellion without you the entire time, Zeph. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to check up on everyone one last time. We’ll be leaving very shortly, and I need to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong while we’re visiting with the princess of  Daragon ,”  Tuila  instructed, wasting no time in putting Zephyr back in their place. 

Zephyr saluted to  Tuila  before dashing off to take care of the task assigned to them. Despite having been responded to with a hint of sarcasm, they didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all, instead listening dutifully to  Tuila  like they had been working under her for years instead of less than a day.

Tuila  turned to the six Clan Leaders slowly. “Now, before we go on this important diplomatic visit, we need to go over the rules. Don’t be rude to the princess. Don’t pester her with unnecessary questions. Say nothing that would irritate anyone. She’s got a short temper, and I don’t want to be the next one to face her rage. Finally, say nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, about the Deadly Flame Clan or those associated with them. Any symbols that look like fire at all are forbidden. Period,”  Tuila  said sternly. 

“If there are all these rules, why are you making us come to begin with? If you’re so  scared,  we’re going to act up, why bother dragging us along?” Xia asked with an intense frown.

“It’s important that she sees that you’re all here. If you can help me show that the Clan Leaders are back, she’ll be much more inclined to side with us when it comes time to feed somebody support. She’s maintained neutrality up to this point, but we need her to break that pattern to offer us aid. It’s not that I’m scared she’ll side with the Fearbringers. In fact, I’m nearly certain that she won’t do such a thing. However, we don’t want her to keep from doing anything for another fifteen or so years,” Tuila replied.

“So, you need us there in order to convince her, but we can’t do anything that would anger her. If we do act out, we risk her deciding not to back up our efforts to liberate Daragon, and that’s a huge problem,” Lex concluded.

“Exactly. Now that we’re all in a mutual understanding as to how we’ll be behaving, we should set off sooner rather than later. My companion will only be able to help us out if we leave in the next half hour or so. Our meeting is quite a while off, but we need to sneak into the palace first. It’s under constant  Fearbringer  surveillance, and since we rescued Aru yesterday, there’s going to be tighter security. It was necessary that we saved Aru from the  Fearbringers , but we’re going to have to deal with the consequences now,”  Tuila  declared. “Onyx won’t be able to keep her from being enraged if we take too long.”

“She’s sounding less like a damsel in distress and more like a spoiled brat. Maybe Lex was right in comparing princesses to fiction, though she didn’t exactly pick the right example to make a comparison to,” Xia frowned heavily. “I would love it if things would go well for us for once, but as far as I can tell, that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

“This isn’t going to be that bad. You’re all getting too worried about it. There are rules for everything, and if you just follow that set of rules, then you’ll be fine,”  Tuila  pointed out. “Now, Zephyr! Are we ready to go?”

Zephyr came back into view soon after, their arms crossed over their chest. “I think we are. It’s just going to be the two of us and the Clan Leaders going, right? At the very least, that’s what I got the feeling was the case when I was going around and checking on everyone,” they said.

“Yes, that’s true. Valdez is going to stay here and make sure things all stay under control. Everyone else is going to contribute to either helping Valdez or our next destination. I’m not sure where we’re headed after we speak with the princess of Daragon, so I’m going to leave it up to them to decide. I trust their judgement,”  Tuila  confirmed. “Now, everyone, come on in. We have places to be.”

The group of eight crowded together, and in a flash of light, the scenery around them changed. 

~~~~~

The party found themselves standing together in the middle of the woods near the capital city, and surprisingly enough, there was nobody around who seemed to see them. The area was crawling with  Fearbringers , but none noticed them at all. Their mere presence made  Jayler’s  heart beat a little bit faster. 

“How are they not seeing us?” Jayler asked, seeming to have been bothered by the same thing that had caught Jayler off guard. “I mean, look at us! It’s not like we’re trying to hide from them. We're right out here in the open, but they’re still not paying a lick of attention to us.”

“That would be because of me.”

Jayler  gasped in surprise. He turned to face somebody who hadn’t noticed was present until she had spoken. She had incredibly dark skin and curled hair reaching her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a deep shade of turquoise, and her skin was tinted with hints of a platinum purple. She wore a purple chest plate over a black shirt. Her boots were the same green as her eyes, and she had matching gloves. She wore purple armor over her knees as well, though the armor was settled over a pair of black leggings. Her hands were held skywards, and from her fingertips, energy spread out around them in a large dome  shape . 

Jayler  could barely see the edge of the dome, and as far as he could tell, he wasn’t the only one struggling to see it. It was only noticeable by a slight waving in the air, and it was mostly transparent. As far as he could tell, it was keeping them hidden from the sight of the  Fearbringers . The enemies didn’t seem to be able to see it either, meaning they didn’t have the slightest idea that anything was happening at all. 

“It’s good to see you again,”  Tuila  smiled, walking over to the newcomer. She smiled and nodded to the new arrival.

“It’s been too long, Tuila. I’m glad to see that you’re still doing well,” the girl grinned, continuing to uphold the barrier that seemed to be keeping them from sight. “These must be the Clan Leaders. I can’t imagine these kids are anyone but.”

“You’d be correct in that assumption.  Clan Leaders,  allow me to introduce you to the woman who will be sneaking us into the palace of  Daragon . This is Onyx  Revon . She’s the Draconic Superior of Dark magic, meaning she has full manipulation  over shadows ,”  Tuila  explained. “Ocean, I think that you’ll get along with her in particular since you have the same type of magic.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ocean smiled, speaking up for the full group. She bowed her head in Onyx’s direction. “Um... If you don’t mind my asking, what is this dome for? I mean, it’s clear that you’ve summoned some power to maintain it, but I’m afraid that I don’t know what it could possibly be for.”

“It’s hiding us from the  Fearbringers . They won’t be able to see us  as long as  this dome is maintained, and we aren’t going to be dropping it anytime soon, I assure you. The  Fearbringer  guards in this area have increased in number since you were last here yesterday to rescue Aru. In order to stay hidden from them, I decided to throw this dome up. I figured it would help us out a lot, and as far as I can tell, it’s doing a lot for us. I mean, we haven’t been spotted and arrested yet, so I’m certainly doing my job right,” Onyx smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that it’s working well,” Tuila remarked.

“How did you know about what happened with Aru yesterday?” Luke asked. “I don’t recall you being around here when we found him and got him out of the clutches of the Fearbringers. I feel like I’d remember seeing you...”

“I wasn’t around, but  Tuila  told me. She figured that we’d want to get into the palace, so I decided to help you out. You see, I’ve been working with the princess for a few years now. I figured if anybody could get you in, it would be me,” Onyx replied.

“The  Fearbringers  really let a Draconic Superior work with the princess? If you ask me, that’s a perfect way to get a rebellion to start. If you were there to get her all worked up, then she would have maybe tried to start a fight,” Lex frowned.

“They would never let a Draconic Superior work with her... But a regular scholar looking into the power of the Portal? That’s a different story,” Onyx explained. “I’ve been investigating the Portal for many years, both before and after the war began, so I’ve gained a bit of a reputation. They seemed  pretty positive  that I wouldn’t turn against them, so they’ve let me work with the princess for a few years.”

“Wow... Looks like they’ve made a horrible mistake. I mean, they were positive that you wouldn’t do anything, and now, you’re going to help us sneak into the palace and get the princess to follow our rebellion,” Gemini said with a small chuckle. “The irony of this whole situation truly is hilarious.”

“They decided to dig their own graves by doing such, but I’m not objecting. I never liked them to begin with, and if they want to suffer under their own hands, they will,” Onyx shrugged. “Now, unless you have other things to take care of, I believe we can go on and head for the palace. This spell works in a unique way that will help us out immensely. It won’t let any  Fearbringers  break our little dome, and if they try, it’ll shock them. However, they can only try if they know that it’s there, meaning we should be able to sneak in without any issues. We’ll be going in right under their noses, and there’s not a thing they can do about it.”

“This is going to go rather well then. I mean, we’re going to get in without any issues, the  Fearbringers  can’t get back at us, and we’re going to get to meet the princess of a planet. How cool is that?” Xia asked. She seemed to be caught up in the wonder of the situation, not thinking about anything Tuila had told them earlier on in the day.

“Be as excited as you  want, but  remember the rules. I didn’t make those rules. Onyx did, as a matter of fact. She knows the princess better than most people, and she’s great at figuring out how to act around her. Now, if you’re  all ready , let’s go. We don’t have a moment to waste. The princess awaits.”  Tuila  gestured for everyone to follow her as she started walking away from the trees and off towards the nearby city.

Onyx kept the dome sustained all the way to the palace. Not a single  Fearbringer  fought back against them, mostly since they didn’t realize anyone was there. The mission of stealth went rather well, as they got to the palace’s gates without any issues. After arriving, Onyx boosted them over the walls surrounding the palace using a spell that launched them all into the air.

It was rather disorienting, but they still landed without any issues.  Jayler  was dizzy from suddenly taking flight, but he kept walking like nothing was wrong. He was hiding his unsettled behavior rather well, if he did say so himself.

Onyx helped them go past the main entrance, the gates surrounding the castle, and towards the door. With a quick spell that allowed them to walk through walls, they were inside without any issues. There were far fewer  Fearbringers  inside, but it was still enough to worry Jayler about if things went wrong.

In fact, the  Fearbringers  didn’t even appear to be Fearbringers. They didn’t carry themselves the same way the invading army did, and their armor was all green and purple. They bore a symbol on the chest plate of their armor. It resembled a dragon, in an odd way, though Jayler couldn’t really describe the relation.

“Who are these people supposed to be?” Lex asked  Tuila  in a hushed voice.

“They’re the guards of the royal family. Their job is to defend and fight for the princess of  Daragon , especially now that she’s the only one left from the  Meltua  line. If she passes away, then the  Daragon  royal line is as good as gone, meaning that they’ve all got a large responsibility on their shoulders. They take it incredibly seriously and will do anything she says for better or worse. I think you’re all smart enough to decide on if you think that’s a good idea or not, so you can do so freely. However, they’re not the people that we’re here to see, meaning that we can disregard them so long as we stay on the princess’ good side,” Tuila responded.

“And if we don’t stay on her good side?” Xia questioned cautiously.

“Then they’ll attack us at her command. Like I said, they do what she wants for better or worse. I’ll let you decide how you think that will go, but it probably won’t be good for us,” Tuila replied.

“Skipper Mae  Meltua  is a temperamental person. It would be best if we avoided getting on her bad side, to say the least,” Zephyr said with a small cringe. “I’ve never even met her, but I have heard the rumors. Even on Brashi, word spreads fast from Daragon, meaning I know just about every controversial choice she’s made.”

“She isn’t that bad. However, she does have a few issues I’d prefer not to go into here. How does that sound?” Onyx asked with a small frown. The way she was acting was enough to make  Jayler  nervous about meeting this Skipper Mae. If she was truly as bad as they were claiming, then perhaps they were in for some trouble. He hoped that wasn’t the case, but the signs weren’t looking great up as far as he was concerned.

The next few minutes passed in silence. It was quiet navigation of the halls of the palace. None of the guards noticed them.  Jayler  would have asked why they were staying hidden if he didn’t already know. Skipper Mae was probably aware they were coming, but if her guards heard about it and were prepared to let them in, it would tip off the Fearbringers, which would be anything but good.

Their navigation ended when the group came to a large pair of double doors. Onyx still didn’t pull the barrier down, but she did stop to look at the entrance with a frown. “Alright. Here we are. This is Skipper Mae’s room. After we get inside, we’ll be right in front of the princess of  Daragon . In other words, pull out your best manners if you don’t want to have to deal with her full rage,” Onyx instructed.

“The more that we talk about her like that, the more nervous I get. She can’t really be that bad, right?” Xia asked, though  Jayler  got the feeling that she was asking more for her own sanity than for anybody else in the group.

“You’ll just have to say. I won’t be the one to make that assessment for you, but she is a bit of a handful. I’ve been working with her for most of her life, and I’m not even her servant or guard. I’m just a scholar who she took interest in,” Onyx replied with a small shrug. “But that’s enough about all of this. Let’s just get in there before we can spend too much time out here that we alert the guards. They might get suspicious if they find a way to break through our barrier, and that would certainly tip off the Fearbringers if they went into a panic.”

Onyx pressed her hand to the door on the right, and a few seconds later, a clicking sound was heard as the doors unlocked. She opened it soon after, pulling the large hunk of wood with all the strength she had in her body.  Jayler  had to admit, while he expected the door to weigh a lot, he didn’t realize it would be that much to bear.

On the other side of the door, there was a rather fancy room. There were velvety drapes hung here and there, each one of a bright purple color. The ground was black and shone dully in the overhead lighting, which came from a chandelier. There weren’t any candles on the ornate decoration, but it glowed from within with an otherworldly aura. It had to be magic.

There was a throne at the far edge of the room, and  Jayler  realized that this wasn’t a bedroom like he would have expected to see upon hearing that it was ‘Skipper Mae’s room’. Instead, it was a throne room, and the throne itself was the pride and joy of the room. With all its golden decorations, it snatched attention away from anything else that might merit a second glance.

However, the throne held something even more precious: the princess herself. Skipper Mae had hair tied into twin ponytails that looked like the stars themselves. There were white speckles in the purple and blue strands that made it look like she was wearing the cosmos as a crown. Her eyes were a bold blue, the same hue as the cerulean of her hair. 

Skipper Mae wore a purple dress, and it was probably the fanciest dress  Jayler  had ever laid eyes upon. It was made of all sorts of expensive fabrics  Jayler  couldn’t even think of naming with his common mind from a small suburban town. There were decorations of silver here and there to match the silver clips that were holding her hair up. A tiara of silvery wire sat atop her head, and various cuts of amethyst and sapphire were found within it.

Skipper Mae  Meltua  looked up when she realized that they were there. She rose to her full height, and  Jayler  was surprised to see that she was quite a few inches taller than him.  Jayler  was one of the shortest boys that he knew, and she towered over him. Despite only being a few years older, she held an intimidating aura that  Jayler  knew he could never hope to possess. Maybe in his wildest dreams, but since this was real life, that would never happen. It was hard to top the way a royal carried themselves, after all.

She walked closer as the dome faded away, a small smirk on her face. Her heels clicked against the obsidian floor. The tapping was the only sound to break the silence that had settled  over the  throne room. “Well, what do we have here?” Skipper Mae asked slowly and teasingly. “The  Daragonian  rebellion... Isn’t it nice to see you all here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is early since I'm going out of town and will be MIA for a week
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Emblem of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper Mae has a negative reaction to the rebellion force.

“Princess, it’s nice to see you,”  Tuila  said simply, bowing her head to the royal in the room.  Jayler  was taken by surprise, and the interaction had barely  began .  Tuila  didn’t bow to anyone, much less to Skipper Mae  Meltua , someone known for having an attitude and a short temper. He knew that royalty was meant to be treated as better than the common person, but didn’t  Tuila  have a bonus for being  Hanilia ? Didn’t they all? He would have expected being chosen by the goddess to be  Hanilia  would put them at least on par with Skipper  Mae, but  being chosen by the gods was more common than being royalty apparently. Even so, he couldn’t help the shock on his face.

“I have heard of your work in trying to free  Daragon  from the chains of the  Fearbringers ,” Skipper Mae said, cutting to the chase without bothering to engage in small talk. Every step she took had  Jayler  more entranced, not exactly with her, but rather with the endless skirt that wrapped around her.  Jayler  didn’t really find Skipper Mae herself to be all that interesting, but that gown was something else. Granted, he also had a bias towards dating boys as opposed to girls, meaning there wasn’t much of a chance Skipper Mae would fit his fancy.

“I’m honored to hear such,”  Tuila  said, though her tone said that she really didn’t care much. “Is there anything that you’d like to hear about our work up to this point? I’m happy to provide you with any answers you may require.” The Draconic Superior of Light was even speaking in a fancier manner to please the princess.  Jayler’s  jaw hadn’t dropped so low in a long time. 

“Hm... What Draconic Superiors have you found up to this point?” Skipper Mae asked lazily, clearly not caring much for this conversation to begin with. She looked down at her nails, paying much more attention to them than the people before her. Her nails were painted a gentle purple color, but they had the pattern of the stars in the sky. That seemed to be a pattern with her, which only made  Jayler  find it stranger that she wasn’t a mage with the power of space. 

“We have found all three of the newly reincarnated Draconic Superiors. Their names are Fox Bloom, Skye  Leylan , and Flare  Slyris . At this point, it’s just a matter of picking up old friends. If you want the full list, we’ve found Draconic Superiors of Life, Metal, Fire, Water, Death, Light, Dark, Blade, Ice, Sand, Storm, Gem, Matter, Soul, and Physic. Out of twenty-five Draconic Superiors, that makes for fifteen that we have discovered up to this point. The ten who remain will be found in a matter of time, as we have been working on tracking them down using a powerful magical machine,”  Tuila  responded. She kept her voice even as she spoke, and her eyes betrayed no emotions to the unique princess of  Daragon . It was a bit unsettling for  Jayler  to see from an outside perspective.

“And what of these children? Surely you must have a reason for bringing along young people to an important meeting such as this one,” Skipper Mae remarked.  Jayler  did his best to hold back a sigh of frustration. Skipper Mae herself really wasn’t much older than he and the rest of the Clan Leaders were. Wasn’t she somewhat hypocritical to speak this way when she was just the same as they were?

“These are the Clan Leaders,”  Tuila  replied simply. “I’d like you all to introduce yourselves, if you don’t mind.”

“No. Don’t waste my time with such,  Tuila Raigh . Just tell me who they are. I have other things to do, other people to see,” Skipper Mae cut in. Now  Jayler  was positive that he didn’t like her. Skipper Mae didn’t seem to have a shred of manners, but she was easily able to get away with it because she was the princess of the planet. Granted, this didn’t sound too different from the way things went on Earth. Even the most rude, obnoxious people could get away with their behavior if they held enough power to keep people from flapping their lips. It was aggravating in politics just as it was here.

“Alright,”  Tuila  replied with a solemn nod. If she was angry with Skipper Mae, she held it masterfully. “Meet Lex Smith, Ocean  Alla , Xia Carmen,  Jayler  Rose, Gemini Sorrell, and Luke Thomas. These six have come from the other world of Earth with intentions of saving our fair planet from the reign of terror the Fearbringers bring.”

“Have they unlocked  Syllix  yet?” Skipper Mae asked. “Surely, any strong fighter has at least reached the basic level of magic, regardless of if they were from Earth or our Galaxy of Hyperion. I have heard many great things about the Clan Leaders, making strikes back against the  Fearbringers  who have opposed us so. I would like to know if this is all true or mere rumors.”

“I can promise you that they know what they are doing. They have fought in many considerably large battles to take back the Draconic Superiors from the reach of the Fearbringers. Without their help, our army would not have grown as large as it is today. We still lack official troops due to the quiet nature of this rebellion, but we are much larger, exponentially so, with the Clan Leaders helping us out. Before, our rebellion consisted of four people. Now, things have changed drastically, and for the better,” Tuila answered.

“I see... Well, I suppose I owe quite a bit to these fighters,” Skipper Mae smiled, though it seemed more like a condescending smirk than anything else. “I would like to know more about them. If they have reached Syllix, they surely have knowledge of what elemental powers they hold. I would be delighted to hear the full truth behind what they can control in the heat of battle.”

Tuila  gave an odd glance to Lex, and  Jayler  saw it out of the corner of his eye. Lex looked back in fear before composing herself. Lex looked ready to pass out from fear, but she managed relatively composed for somebody so terrified. 

“What was that about?” Skipper Mae asked suddenly, having seen the glance that the two exchanged. She walked closer, now less than a foot away from Tuila. “I would like to hear the full truth behind that. Now.”

“But what about--” Onyx tried to say in an attempt to draw the attention away from Tuila and Lex.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Skipper Mae cut in simply. “A new subject of greater interest has appeared to me, and I would like to pursue it through to the end. That isn’t a crime... Especially not when the person who is asking you to do so is the princess of your planet. Explain. Now.”

Tuila  didn’t offer an answer at first. “The reach of something from Hyperion has spread to Earth,” she told Skipper Mae, her voice wavering for the first time since the conversation began. “Magic has increased on the other side of the Portal, as I’m sure you’re fully aware, but with the spreading of magic comes other consequences. In fact, things have only grown worse on the other side, and... You must forgive me for believing it would be best if you did not know the truth about this upcoming subject. I do not say this lightly, you must know.”

“I don’t care about what you think is the best for me! I am here to know everything about what you’ve done so far in this rebellion. I need  all of  the details that you possibly have. Now,” Skipper Mae said. Her voice had taken on a rude tone, like she wasn’t taking anything from anybody anymore. It was a frightening tone for Skipper Mae to take, and in a  way  it reminded  Jayler  of a mother when she was scolding her child, but if the mother was the princess of a planet and the child was a rebellion she seemed to look down upon. It was an odd analogy, but it worked in a weird way.

“You don’t want to hear this part,”  Tuila  insisted, narrowing her eyes to glare at the princess. “You need to listen to the full truth behind this situation, and the full truth is that you don’t need to know anything. Why won’t you trust me?”

“I don’t need to trust you. You will continue fighting for your planet no matter how I treat you here today. You are patriotic, even more so than most people, meaning that regardless of the consequences, you’ll do it. I’m not in a place to worry about your future in the rebellion. However, I am in a place to ask about why you refuse to tell the truth. And I’m also in a place to make you tell the truth,” Skipper Mae hissed, suddenly looking more snake than human, at least in the eye region. 

Tuila  didn’t say anything. She refused to even part her lips. She shook her head after a long, heavy silence hung in the air. “If you refuse to listen, alright. I’m going to move on. You will support our cause yes? If you do so, then you will be able to help us to save  Daragon  from the grip of the  Fearbringers . The people who are on the fence about joining our cause surely well when they hear that you have backed us in this scenario. They are just as loyal to  Daragon  as you are, and they want to see the  Meltua  family restored to power. They want that just as much as you do,”  Tuila  pressed, ignoring the previous subject in her own way. “Why don’t you just listen to me and help me to take back our planet?”

“I don’t think I gave you permission to move on to another subject. In fact, I know for sure I didn’t. I need you to backtrack and give me the full truth,” Skipper Mae frowned, glaring intensely at her in response. She was staring at  Tuila  in the eyes, and  Jayler  couldn’t help but be surprised that Skipper Mae  actually had  the guts to do something like that. Not even he could bring himself to look  Tuila  in  the  eyes most of the time. She scared him out of his mind  a majority of  the time.

Tuila  shook her head firmly. “No. I refuse,” she said dryly. “If you refuse to support our cause, then we’ll just have to take back  Daragon  without you. Without your support, the people will lose faith in you. If they lose faith, then they will be less likely to support returning you to power. I’m sure you see this the exactly the same way I do. I just need you to focus on the truth for me.”

“I don’t care at all about what you think will happen. Even if they think that I’m a coward for not fighting with you, then they’ll still try to put me back on the throne. That fact still isn’t going to change no matter what you do. The  Meltua  line has been doing far too much for far too many years, and everybody loves us. They love me. No  Hanilia ,  Tuila Raigh  or otherwise, can stand up against me where the governing of Daragon is concerned,” Skipper Mae replied.

“If you truly wish to behave this way, then fine. Be that way. You will have to deal with the consequences of your actions, and I won’t be there for you to come running to when things get too hard and support goes elsewhere,”  Tuila  shrugged, turning on her shoulder. Her voice was even as she headed for the door. “For the record, I was merely trying to protect my troops. I will never harm them, not even if the princess of  Daragon  says otherwise. Good day, my lady.”  Tuila  said the words with a frown, and sternness dripped from them. She was sarcastic in every way possible, just as a bonus to spite Skipper Mae for her talking back excessively.

Skipper Mae seemed to put the pieces together about which specific troop was being protected. She placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The sound echoed, and a matter of seconds later, guards appeared in the doorway, each one decorated in the armor of the  Daragon  royal family’s official army. “Arrest that blonde girl!” Skipper Mae shouted, pointing at Lex with a harsh finger.

Lex gasped in surprise, but she was ultimately grabbed by a small  faction  of fighters at Skipper Mae’s instruction. They wrapped their large hands around her relatively small arms, keeping her in place. She thrashed against their grasp, but even if she tried to escape, they weren’t going to let her. A few seconds later, her legs were off the ground, and she was kicking at only air. Lex was too frazzled to attempt to rely on magic, and when some magic did finally sputter into existence, it was a weak huff of fire from her mouth, but it was clear that she wasn’t at all trying to do so. The guilt and shock on her face told Jayler such loud and clear.

“What are you doing?!” Lex cried. “Let me go! I didn’t do anything to hurt her!”

“ Lex,  be calm,”  Tuila  suddenly said, looking to the teenager with a solemn gaze.  Jayler  saw a hint of uncertainty in  Tuila’s  eyes for one of the first times ever, and his heart sped its pace. He realized that  Tuila  had a plan, and he held back his companions from attacking because of this. Xia looked ready to destroy any of the fighters that got too close to hurting Lex, but a hand on Xia’s shoulder from Gemini kept her in place.

Skipper Mae approached Lex and seized her right hand. She grabbed the glove on Lex’s hand and yanked it off, leaving her bare skin exposed to the open air.  Jayler’s  eyes narrowed, and he realized that there was a symbol on the back of Lex’s hand. It looked like a tattoo, but it was clear that it was a marking on her skin. After all, Lex was too young to get a tattoo, meaning it had to be a birthmark of some sort.

Skipper Mae stared at it in anger. She threw the glove at  Tuila , which the  mage  of Light caught with one hand effortlessly. “You can’t be serious! You brought somebody like this, a monster like this, here to the palace of  Daragon ?!” Skipper Mae shrieked. “What the hell were you thinking?! Nobody with this mark is fit to enter this building! It is a sacred hall of  Daragon , and she and all the others like her are disgusting monsters who deserve nothing good in their lives! You’re aware of that, and you still did it! Traitor!”

“I don’t understand! What’s going on?!” Lex shouted, still trying to pull away. She didn’t seem bothered by the marking on the back of her hand in the slightest, instead just focusing on trying to get away from the soldiers of  Daragon . Despite  Tuila  instructing her to stay calm, Lex was having a hard time keeping herself from losing her mind further. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“That mark on your hand... You’re lucky I’m not calling in the  Fearbringers  as we speak. I’m sure that would be a suitable punishment for everything that you have done, that your people have done,” Skipper Mae said with a frown. She was mere inches away from Lex’s face now. “I want you out of my palace permanently.”

“I still don’t get it!” Lex cried out. “What did I do that you find so wrong?!”

“The mark of the Deadly Flame is on the back of your hand. The Deadly Flame Clan is an enemy to  Daragon  no matter what you claim to fight for. Your people murdered my family to weaken the planet  as a whole for  their own selfish desires. You can’t come in here and say that you’re different when you have no true proof,” Skipper Mae told her firmly. “Now, I want you all out. There’s not a moment to lose. Get them out of my sight. Toss them into the streets. Do something with them. Anything. I don’t care at this point. I’m sick of  each and every  one of them.”

“You can’t support the  Fearbringers . The people of  Daragon  have never and will never follow the  Fearbringers , no matter what you say. It will  be seen as  treason to the people at large, and it’s a recipe for disaster. You are with us in supporting the rebellion or you are alone. There is no other option for you,”  Tuila  said calmly. She looked over to the soldiers keeping Lex in place and glared at them. A glimmer of light shone over her eyes, and they dropped Lex to the ground. The blonde girl was disheveled and sweating from the struggle. She scrambled over to  Tuila’s  side to take her glove back before sliding it onto her hand.

“If that’s the way it must be, then fine. See if I care. I really don’t care for what you have to say. I was being civil up to this point, but I think I had enough of that the second you brought somebody from the Deadly Flame Clan into these sacred halls. Get out of my sight. Never come back,” Skipper Mae demanded. 

She stared at the group for a moment longer before holding out one arm. Circles appeared on the floor around them. The circles, which had purple runes inscribed into the edges, suddenly became pillars of light. Shouts echoed out from the six Clan Leaders as the group disappeared from the palace, leaving Skipper Mae  Meltua  alone with her guards in the silence of the  Daragon  castle.

~~~~~

The teleportation from Skipper Mae sent them far away, in an open field near the capital city. The Buildings of  Khaidiad  could barely be seen off in the distance, but aside from that, all that could be seen was lush greenery.  Tuila  let out a sigh and shook her head. “Unfortunate,” she mumbled. “Come on. We need to get back to the underground to figure out a new plan. If she’s not going to go along with us, then we’ll just have to find something else to do. If she refuses to support us, then that’s her loss. She’ll have to deal with it when we finally win this war.”

“What was she even yelling about? I mean, we remember the Deadly Flame Clan. You and the other Draconic Superiors have already told us about them. However, that doesn’t explain how Lex is involved,” Xia frowned. “Is that how she has Fire magic when  Jayler  does as well?”

“If the elements were truly split evenly, five of us would have four elements while one had five. That would add up to twenty-five. And yet, here we are, with four of us having four elements while two of us have five elements, which makes for twenty-six out of twenty-five.  Jayler  and Lex have overlap on the element of Fire, which doesn’t make any sense. I want an explanation, and I want it now,” Gemini said, pressing quietly but still firmly. The look in her eyes said that she wasn’t going to be taking no for an answer.

“This is something incredibly rare on Earth. Magic has been on the rise recently, meaning that some births on Earth have children with magic. If one parent has no magic and one  does , the child will take the magic from the parent with powers. That’s the way magical genetics work. If Lex was born of a couple where one had magic and the other didn’t, she would have been born with that parent’s magic on top of having her elements as a Clan Leader,”  Tuila  responded. “Her Fire element is natural magic, the power that she was born with. That’s how she can have five when  Jayler  also has five elements. Does that make sense?”

“I think so... But how would a child of the Deadly Flame Clan be born on  Earth?  Isn’t the Deadly Flame strictly a thing over here in the Galaxy of Hyperion?” Ocean asked.

“This must be what  Tuila  was talking about when she said that magic was on the rise on Earth, and that means that other things are on the rise as well. Magical births are rising, and if somebody from the Deadly Flame Clan visited Earth, then that would increase this issue,” Luke realized. “So, she’s born to somebody from the Deadly Flame Clan, and that’s where the symbol on her hand comes from. Princess Skipper Mae holds a grudge against the whole family because they were responsible for murdering her family members years ago.”

“Realistically, Lex could not have been involved,” Zephyr said with a small shrug. “It’s easy to see if you take a step back for a moment. She was on Earth her whole life and had no way of reaching out to the Galaxy of Hyperion. As far as I can tell, she was one of less than thirty mages in the whole city, and it’s not like any of you could have done something to travel through the Portal to get her here. Besides, she wasn’t even alive at the time that the princess’s family was killed, and if Lex was alive, then she would have been less than a year old. It’s not like an infant could have come through an interdimensional gateway and murder an entire royal family from a different planet.”

“Even if we think she’s being ridiculous, we can’t really change her mind as it stands right now. She’s too stubborn to listen to us. Unless we abandon Lex completely, the princess isn’t going to be changing her stance, and even so, that’s not really a guarantee. Even if we leave Lex behind, she’s still not going to forget this slight, and she won’t let us forget it either. She’s always been stubborn that way,” Onyx frowned.

“Great. So, what I’m hearing here is that all we can do is ignore her from here on out and pray that things go our way. It’s going to be hard to expand our influence this way, but what other choice do we have?” Xia asked sarcastically. “Gods above, I just want to go and strangle that girl! What was she thinking?! If she had just taken a step back and realized that her jumping to conclusions was stupid, then we would be in a much better state!”

“This is my fault,” Lex murmured. “If I hadn’t come, then she wouldn’t have figured it out. I shouldn’t have reacted in the way that I did when  Tuila  looked at me. It was an awful idea, and it tipped her off that things were going on. I’m so sorry, everybody. Maybe I should just go back home.”

“No. We aren’t going to let you leave. You’ve done enough to help us out to justify  your  staying here. Even if I understand why she’s thinking the way she is, I don’t think that it’s a reason to hate an innocent person,” Gemini said firmly. “Let’s just go back to the hideout. I’m sick of all this crap. I want to punch something that looks like her face right now.”

“We can talk about this more later. I need to strategize our next move. Let’s go and take care of it,”  Tuila  murmured. It was clear that she was already lost in thought. She held her hands together, her silent way of telling people to come over to her. A few seconds later, they were teleported away, and the trees near the capital city faded away as buildings disappeared off the horizon.

~~~~~

Back at the hideout, morale was low. It was clear based off the looks on everyone’s faces that the mission had been a failure. The only highlight was that Onyx had joined the group. Now, the Draconic Superior of Dark had no intentions on returning to the palace to continue working alongside the princess of Daragon. She was putting her whole heart towards the rebellion from that point forward, as there was no point to stick around with somebody who hated her and her companions. It was an unfortunate situation after Onyx had spent so many years working alongside Skipper Mae.

Lex instantly dashed away from the main group to sit in a corner of the room to think.  Jayler  saw her sitting alone and looked to his companions. The other four were all standing near him, and they happily followed him over to Lex’s side. 

“Hey,” Ocean said softly, taking a seat next to Lex. She didn’t bother asking what was bothering Lex, as it wasn’t easy to see what was on the blonde girl’s mind. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lex let out a sigh and unfurled herself from her previously balled-up position. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes loosely. “I... I feel horrible. I mean, I knew that something was going on with me, but I didn’t realize that this was it.  Tuila  told me not to tell anybody that I had Fire magic. I was to keep from using it for as long as I possibly could.  Of course  I lost control at the worst possible time,” Lex grumbled. “This is all my fault. I mean, there wasn’t anything that I could do about it since I wasn’t aware that would happen, but I still feel horrible. That’s normal, right?”

“You don’t need to feel bad at all. This isn’t on you. You had nothing to do with the people who killed her family. You didn’t even realize you were related to them. This was all out of your control, and you can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know was happening,” Gemini told her sternly.

“I can’t help it. I just... I feel awful. It’s so hard not to feel awful.  Tuila  told me to always hide the symbol on the back of my hand, and when she was explaining what the Deadly Flame Clan was about, I sort of put the pieces together and figured I was related. Even so, I don’t think I wanted to believe it. I was in denial, I guess you could say. Still, I don’t know how this could have happened. Would a powerful mage like that really want to come to Earth?” Lex asked.

“What do you know about your parents?” Luke questioned gently.

“I only know my mother. My father is a total mystery to me. She never showed any signs of magic. She never told me anything about it. If I had to guess, it’s my father that gave me my powers. Maybe that’s why he’s never been around,” Lex sighed. 

“Regardless of his reasoning for not being in your life, I don’t think it really matters. If he’s not going to be around, then that’s on him. Besides, even if he is part of this Deadly Flame Clan, then that doesn’t matter. You’re still Lex, and that’s not going to change. Even if a prissy princess thinks that you’re a terrible person for all of this, I don’t care. You’re Lex Smith, Clan Leader and mage, and nothing that girl can do to you will ever change that,”  Jayler  declared, slipping into a preachy fashion of speaking rather easily. 

“Thanks for this, guys,” Lex smiled, rubbing at her eyes to keep tears from falling. “I really don’t know what I’ll be doing from here, but no matter what our next move is, I’m happy to have all of you at my side. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s no problem at all. We're happy to be here for you. I mean, that’s what friends are for and all that stuff. Plus, we’re kind of all we have  at the moment . We're the only traces of home that we’ve got left, so we  have to  stick together. We wouldn’t just leave you to suffer alone. If the princess wants to throw a tantrum about that, then she can do it, because that’s not going to change anything that the rest of us do,” Xia assured her, crossing her arms assertively. “It’s her choice.”

“If you ask me, she’s making a huge mistake here. If she wants to keep acting like this and pretending that we don’t have anything she needs, then that’s fine. It’s her loss at the end of the day. We’re going to free this planet no matter what she thinks, and that fact still hasn’t changed. I think she’s aware of that, and that’s why she was so rude... But we’re not doing it for her. This is just for us, for the innocent people of Daragon,” Gemini announced firmly.

“Yeah. If she’s going to keep up this stubborn act, then she’ll just have to deal with the consequences. In the meantime, we’re going to do a great job and free this planet, using the power of Lex just to spite her,”  Jayler  grinned. “I think it is weird though... So many princesses are sweet in fiction, but I guess real life is a bit more complicated than that.”

“I don’t particularly care what she’s like  at the moment . She was the one who decided to be rude, and that’s on her. For now, let’s get ready for our next move to end this war. I’m already sick of this fighting, and I’m sick of her. So, as a little distraction, let’s get down to business. I’m sure  Tuila  will have something for us soon,” Lex smiled, all signs of upset now gone. “Daragon will be ours again soon. That much I can promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the title isn't a Fire Emblem reference
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two other Draconic Superiors arrive at the base.

Even after years spent far from peace, Mana  Tiele  was still one of the most beautiful Rauleighans alive.

Mana’s copper hair was tied halfway up and halfway down as they strolled casually through the streets of Khaidiad. Their skin was just as pale as it always had been, almost unnaturally so, and tints of purple and blue resided beneath the surface. Their eyes were a striking blue. 

Mana’s fingers curled gently around a blue parasol rimmed with pale blue and purple flowers. Swirling designs covered the surface of the umbrella. They wore a pale blue and purple dress with no sleeves. Flowers rested at the chest area and at the top of the large skirt of the dress. They had pale purple gloves going up their arms, and a bottle of dust hid among the flowers at their chest. 

Flowers created a tiara and then a veil that  hung over  Mana’s hair gently. Their ears were pointed gently, and blue teardrop earrings could be seen peeking out from behind their tresses. They practically glided through  Khaidiad , not showing signs of a care in the world. Mana almost seemed more angel than human, if it could be believed. 

Mana paused upon seeing a small cluster of people standing together on a street corner. They were shivering and wet from the rain that had swept through the area a few hours earlier. Mana frowned to themselves. “This simply won’t do,” they murmured, shaking their head. One of their hands left their parasol’s grip slowly. 

Mana pulled the bottle of dust from their chest and opened the top gently. They blew on the top of the bottle once the lid had been removed. A moment later, they poured the dust over the shivering people, and warmth spread through their bodies. Even if they hadn’t eaten in quite some time, their stomachs were filled, and energy spread from their cores. 

“There you are,” Mana murmured, smiling gently. “I hope that you get to feel better soon... I apologize for your suffering. You certainly do deserve better than this.”

The people stared at Mana silently as they gave them another radiant grin. A moment later, the bottle was placed against their neck once again, and they walked away as if nothing had happened.

Mana was one of the most talented Mystic mages known to the Galaxy of Hyperion. Mystic magic was relatively unknown compared to other types. It was the original magic, and all other elemental abilities had spread from it.  By definition, Mystic  was the broadest as far as what it was capable of, but few had unlocked its full power. Mana was one of those few. 

Studying the power that Mystic magic held was Mana’s work. Or at the very least, it had been back before the war broke out. Now, they spread goodness throughout the war-torn world, doing all in their power to save people trapped in poverty. Mana was a gift sent from the goddess herself in the eyes of many. 

Mana paused when they heard somebody walking behind them. They turned slowly, their hair rustling slightly in the delicate breeze. “Who goes there?” they asked airily, not particularly showing signs of caring that they knew or not who was following them.

The person who had been trailing Mana revealed themselves to be a young man. He was tall and lanky, his ears pointed tall and proud. He had dark hair with the pattern of the cosmos in each strand. His eyes were a deep purple hue and contrasted with his darker skin beautifully. He had on a dark jacket that hid most of his torso due to how large it was. His pants were a dark navy shade and also appeared to be too big for him. His shoes were worn and ragged. A book was tucked gently beneath one of his arms.

“There’s a face I haven’t seen in a while,” the man remarked. His voice held no malicious intent, and his eyes showed no bitterness at all. His irises were mostly hidden by his low-hanging curled hair, but the gentleness in them could not be falsified. “I’ve heard many rumors of the miracle worker Mana Tiele and her skill with saving others using Mystic magic...”

“And yet you never came to visit, did you?” Mana asked simply, though they made no moves to attack the newcomer. Mana knew this man all too well. He was the Draconic Super of Cosmic, and once upon a time, they had been close companions in the fight to protect  Daragon . Of course, people changed, and they had drifted apart as the war raged on around them. They were both far too peaceful for their own good, and it was in that way that Mana  Tiele  and Jericho  Xane  were alike in ways only a few could comprehend.

“You were always moving... I didn’t know how to find you,” Jericho replied with a light shake of his head. “But I don’t think you wanted to be found anyways... You never particularly liked the fighting and violence that came from the war. All you wanted to do was study how to fully unlock your potential... And it looks like you’ve come further than one would have expected. That bottle is filled with replenishing dust that can do anything you want it to.”

“You’ve been doing your research... This is just one piece of Mystic magic’s power. I figured out how to channel it, and I’ve been helping those hurt by the war in my own way. I might not be out on the front lines, but so long as I am alive, no person I cross paths with will ever starve or hurt. That is simply not the way I think,” Mana told him.

“And it’s exactly that thinking that I admire so much,” Jericho smiled. “Chance brought us together here on this day, but... I think we ourselves will be the ones to decide if we stay together or not. In fact, I have a proposal that will hopefully keep you at my side.”

“And what would that proposal be?” Mana asked gently.

“The Clan Leaders have returned... Or rather, the next generation has appeared for the first time. I’d like you to come with me. I want to join the rebellion and free  Daragon  from this horrible fate. As selfless as you are, Mana, I’d prefer a world where you didn’t need to use your powers to help others, but rather, a world where they are happy and healthy on their own,” Jericho said.

Mana paused, thinking about this for a moment. They hadn’t fought alongside the rest of the Draconic Superiors since the war began and everything went to hell. Mana missed their old companions, but they weren’t sure if they’d be welcomed back with open arms.

Despite this, Mana nodded. “I’ll go with you,” they said softly, reaching out one hand to take Jericho’s fingers in her own.

Jericho smiled lightly. He summoned a teleportation spell soon after, and he closed his eyes either in thought or to focus on the magic he was casting. Mana couldn’t tell, but they didn’t think it mattered anyways. “I wonder if they’re still in the same place the old hideout was all those years ago,” he murmured. A flash of light covered them, and a few seconds later, the street was abandoned once again. 

Khaidiad , busy as it was, didn’t miss them, and the capital city of  Daragon  kept on without a second thought as to the heroes that had passed through its streets.

~~~~~

The loss of the alliance from Skipper Mae was a sign of coming disaster as far as the rebellion force was concerned. There were countless people from  Daragon  waiting for the princess to ally herself with the rebellion to choose a clear side. They  were seen as  the loyalists, though if  Tuila  was being honest, she didn’t see how they could just wait for a princess who hadn’t ever ruled over her planet to make a decision. Perhaps  Tuila  was merely bitter that Skipper Mae had refused to offer her support over an Earth child unrelated to the past of the  Meltua  family. In fact, she probably was bitter, but she didn’t bother to seem like she wasn’t upset.

Zephyr, Valdez,  Liathine , and  Tuila  were standing together around the center table, staring down at a map projected by one of  Liathine’s  creations. “So, where are we going now?” Zephyr asked. 

“I don’t know,”  Tuila  admitted with a harsh sigh. “The princess has made a poor choice. We aren’t going to lash out at her with violent retaliation, but... It’s still aggravating, and I don’t know what to do about it. She’s never had any ruling power. She only gained the throne after the war began, when she was old enough to rule, but due to  Fearbringer  occupation, she hasn’t done anything. She clearly lacks the skills to make strong decisions and is ruled by her temper far too often.”

“I mean, we knew that she was going to be like this, but we went into it anyways. It was our gamble, and it didn’t turn out going in our favor,”  Liathine  murmured with a shake of her head. “We knew what we were getting into when we went to see her.”

“Still, that doesn’t make things any less frustrating. We need something to do next, but I don’t have any ideas. I would love it if the universe would bless us with a lovely idea as to how we should act, but I highly doubt that will be happening,” Valdez said, his voice dry and sarcastic. 

“There are still ten other Draconic Superiors out there. We might not have the support of the princess, but this isn’t a reason to let up on our mission. We can find the other ten Superiors, and if all goes well, we’ll get the entire band back together,” Zephyr suggested.

“We managed to gather fifteen of us together rather quickly... Perhaps the last ten won’t be so bad,” Liathine remarked.

“I don’t know how this is going to turn out. We should focus on finding whoever is nearest. The remaining ten are all aware of their places as Draconic Superiors, meaning they’ll probably be alright with joining us and won’t need much convincing,”  Tuila  told them. 

“I figured that Blaze would be the hardest person to convince, but here we are, with Blaze on our side,” Zephyr said  with  a small smile. “I’m sure that anybody will be easy to convince in comparison.”

“Easy to convince or not, we shouldn’t let ourselves be caught up in how we think it will go. Focusing on fantasy won’t do us a lick of good when we need to ensure that reality goes in our favor,” Liathine pointed out.

“Hm... We should send somebody out to find one of our remaining Superiors today. I mean, we could easily knock one person out while we’re figuring out our next step as far as battle is concerned,” Valdez suggested.

“Maybe we  could  send the Clan Leaders off with whoever goes to find the next Superior. That will allow them to have some experience out in the field, which is what they need most at this point,” Zephyr said.

“All in favor of making Cordell babysitter for a day?” Liathine asked, raising an eyebrow.

A chorus of agreement rose up, and despite  Liathine’s  sarcastic and clearly joking tone, nobody let out a laugh.  Liathine  didn’t take it personally, instead just choosing to shrug it off and move on the conversation. “Alright. That will give him some time to let out his excessive energy and do something that’s not sitting around all day.”

“You talk about him like he’s a baby or an animal or a baby animal,” Zephyr snarked. 

“That would be an unfair comparison. None of those things have as much energy as him,”  Liathine  said simply. She didn’t hesitate a moment before letting out a sharp cry of, “Cordell!”

It didn’t take long for Cordell to slink over. He was fast and low to the ground as he appeared at  Liathine’s  side. “Yes?” he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. Between the sharpened ears and canine-like teeth, he looked more like an animal than a person, which seemed appropriate given how much chaotic  energy  he gave off.

“We’re going to be sending you off to find another Draconic Superior with the Clan Leaders. You’ve got fifteen minutes to prepare before we send you off to find somebody,”  Liathine  replied. “I’m going to go mess with the machine with Diamond.”

Cordell saluted her proudly before dashing away to see the Clan Leaders. The three remaining Draconic Superiors at the table looked down at the map again. “Hm... I don’t know about you guys, but I feel something coming closer to us. I don’t know how to describe it,” Zephyr murmured.

“I feel it too. There’s some large energy spike coming close to us,”  Tuila  nodded. “It feels rather familiar... In fact, I bet that we’ve got somebody we know coming to see us.”

“Okay... In that case, then let’s go and see what’s going on,” Zephyr suggested, starting for the entrance of the hideout.

“Wait for a moment longer,” Valdez cut in firmly. “Don’t do anything until we know who it is. If they’re an enemy, then we don’t want to expose ourselves or our domain to them. That’s asking to be attacked  at a later date .”

Liathine  returned to the table. “We’ve got two Draconic Superiors getting closer... Well, I say getting closer. They’re above us right now, and if I had to guess, they’ll be down here with the rest of us in a matter of minutes,” she announced, pointing to where they were located on the map. She zoomed in on the ground above the hideout and pointed to a pair of dots flashing gently.

“Well, looks like we won’t need to send the Clan Leaders out too far,” Tuila murmured.

“No, we can have them go out and find somebody else. We’ll take these two in and have Cordell take them out somewhere a bit further away. We don’t have anything to do right now. We should kick it into overdrive and find as many Draconic Superiors as possible. If we can get more of them together, rumors will spread. The faster word gets around, the more people will support our cause. Soon enough, we won’t even need the support of the princess,” Liathine declared.

“Sounds like someone’s a bit upset we didn’t get her behind us,” Valdez said with a smirk.

“I don’t know how you’re not upset, Valdez,”  Liathine  sighed, rolling her eyes. “You never think optimistically about anything though, so I guess that I’m not surprised. You always think something will go horribly wrong no matter how small the event  is.  I suppose that’s just in your blood at this point, but it’s not like there’s anything I can do to change your mind.”

A brief splash of light appeared in the room as two figures made themselves known. Mana and Jericho both looked at the rest of the Draconic Superiors in the area. The flash had caused everyone in the hideout to look up in curiosity to see the strange duo.

“Well, looks like they’re here,” Tuila said simply. “Mana. Jericho. It’s good to see you again.”

Liathine  looked at the pair before snapping her hands. A sound amplification charm was cast a few seconds later. “Hey, everybody. Two new Draconic Superiors have shown up. Meet Mana  Tiele , Draconic Superior of Mystic, and Jericho  Xane , Draconic Superior of Cosmic. Thank you,” she announced.  Liathine  had gotten sick of excessive introductions over time, and there wasn’t a need to introduce them multiple times when she could just announce that they were there. Mana and Jericho were big kids now anyways. They could talk to people.

“Well, isn’t that a nice way to introduce people,” Valdez said sarcastically. As usual, Liathine ignored him, not in the mood to put up with his snark.

“We have two more here now. That means we’re almost finished now. We're down to eight Draconic Superiors that need to be found, which is about a third of our cast. Finding two thirds of them so soon after starting off this mess is quite the accomplishment. Hopefully, the final eight will come rather quickly so we don’t have to worry about it for too long,” Zephyr suggested.

“Aru still isn’t awake though. We have people looking over him, but he’s still unconscious. If you ask me, he’s probably going to be like that for a while, and if he by some miracle wakes up sooner rather than later, then he’s going to be exhausted. I doubt he’ll be able to do much for us,”  Tuila  told the group.

“Even if Aru is still asleep, we’ve got him here with us. He might be unconscious, but he’ll wake up soon. We’ve healed him, and he’s doing much better than he was. He’s not at risk of dying at this point. Plus, we’ve got him sustained by magic, so It's not much of a worry that he’ll die of hunger while he’s out like that,” Zephyr pointed out. “Look on the bright side a bit more often,  Tui . It’ll do you some good.”

Tuila  sighed and shook her head. “Regardless, welcome to the party, Mana and Jericho. Make yourselves at home. I’ll brief you on everything in a little bit. I’m proud of you for  actually crawling  out of whatever holes you’ve been hiding in these past fifteen years to come here and be productive,”  Tuila  grumbled.

“Excuse her. She’s a bit upset since the princess of  Daragon  rejected our offer to have her join the rebellion,” Zephyr whispered to Mana and Jericho. “Come with me, you two. I can help you get settled in.”

“Meeting dismissed,”  Tuila  declared, starting to walk away from the table. 

Zephyr started walking away from the table with Mana and Jericho. “Welcome back. What have you guys been up to all this time?” they asked.

“I’ve been traveling Daragon healing people,” Mana said simply.

“I’ve been researching magic as usual,” Jericho replied. His eyes were just as sunken in and exhausted as they always were, even fifteen years later.

“Aw, I’m glad to hear it,” Zephyr smiled. “We’ve gotten the Clan Leaders in on the rebellion. They’ve shown up again after fifteen or so years of being on Earth. The rebellion kind of spiked in numbers after they came back since so many people were waiting for them to get back to jump in on things. Of course, not everybody can be convinced, and one such person that cannot be convinced is the princess of Daragon.”

“Oh, I've heard about her. She doesn’t like anything that even mildly inconveniences her,” Jericho remarked, not seeming to care that it came off as rude. “Didn’t Onyx used to work for her? Last I heard, she was working with the princess investigating the Portal, but that was a few years ago, so that might be incorrect...”

“She did. Then we showed up and asked that the princess join us in the rebellion. She said no. Onyx left and is now with us. It’s pretty simple,” Zephyr shrugged. “In fact, that was literally earlier today. We went and saw the princess this morning. Now, we’re back here, and everything has gone horribly wrong because of the princess rejecting us.  Tuila’s  pretty upset about it, to say the least.”

“I imagine... She never really was the most patient person,” Jericho remarked with a small smile. “Well, she’s patient in most cases, but if something goes wrong and messes with the plans that she’s been making up to that point, then she doesn’t take it well. I think that’s just how she is... I don’t mind it, of course. I feel like I’m digging myself a hole here, so I think I’m going to stop talking.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it at all. I think everybody understands just where you’re coming from on that,” Zephyr laughed. “How about you, Mana? I’ve heard that you have spent the past few years wandering around  Daragon  using your magical research to  help out  others. I bet that you’re doing a great job with saving others from their problems. You were always good at aiding others out of a tough spot.”

Mana smiled gently. “I appreciate your words greatly, Zephyr. I’ve only been doing what I think I should. If somebody is in need, I will do what I  have to  in order to ensure that they are safe. I’ve found spells that can cure hunger and most illnesses. Mystic magic truly is a mystery to the world, but I love it in every way. It can do so much. The possibilities are endless, and I’m going to channel them to help people,” they told Zephyr.

“You sure are noble,” Zephyr smiled, reaching out to sock Mana in the shoulder. “I’m proud of you. I don’t know if I’d have the strength to be that nice to people on a daily basis. I don’t exactly get along with everyone since I’m a rebel that doesn’t know how to shut up. At the very least, that’s what people tell me.”

“I think you’re alright,” Mana remarked.

“What brought you two here anyways? Why would you want to suddenly join the party after spending so many years away from the thick of the fighting?” Zephyr asked, placing one hand on their chin in thought.

“Well... We heard that the Clan Leaders were back and figured that we would contribute... It’s our job as Draconic Superiors, right?” Jericho questioned. 

“I suppose so... If Hyperion declared that we were supposed to protect the galaxy when we were born, I guess that we just kind of  have to  do that. It’s hard to refuse a request from a literal goddess that controls life and death, even from beyond the grave,” Zephyr shrugged. “But enough about that. Here are your beds. I hope you enjoy your time here, and if you need anything from the rest of us, then just say so. We’re not scary, and we’re happy to help.”

Zephyr left the two of them there to enjoy their newfound space before walking away. They had other things to take care of before their next mission started, after all. In  Tuila’s  angered state, Zephyr did not want to be the one on her bad side because she failed to do her work.

~~~~~

The Clan Leaders arrived in the abandoned base about fifteen minutes later. 

Cordell was leading them towards the imposing metal building. “Alright. Here’s the place,” Cordell told them, crossing his arms. “You see, this place was once the main area for all of the  Fearbringers  to stay in. However, it has since been abandoned, and now, all that you see is what’s left. It’s a bit of a disheveled mess, to say the least, as I’m sure you astute young ones have noticed.”

“What happened to make it such a mess?” Xia asked, crossing her arms.

“Well, the rebellion stormed the place and cut off most of its power many years ago. We left it in ruins, and they all left soon after. However, there is one thing that’s in these ruins that I find rather interesting,” Cordell responded.

“We’re here to pick up a Draconic Superior, aren’t we?” Lex questioned.

Cordell nodded. “Exactly. There’s one of us that went missing and wasn’t found for many years... Well, not until the machine  Liathine  made was up and running. We’ve found out recently that said Draconic Superior is hiding out in here, though I somehow doubt that it’s of their own free will,” Cordell told them. “Their name is Lilith. Lilith is the Draconic Superior of Chaos... And she was here, unable to be tracked, for nearly sixteen years. That’s thirty-two times as long as Aru was held hostage. You know how he’s doing  at the moment , which means Lilith isn’t going to be in the best state if we find them.”

“Sixteen years or so... Wow. I wonder if they’re even going to be alive if we find them here. How could they possibly be sustained for that long?” Gemini inquired.

“The  Fearbringers  have an invention that allows a living creature to survive off minimal sleep and food. They had Aru hooked up to it when we found him. However, the first version wasn’t something you got somebody attached to. Instead, it was something you imprisoned a person inside. Using some form of Soul magic, you could get a person stuck inside a small orb that would sustain them up until they were pulled out of the orb. I suspect that Lilith is inside one of those,” Cordell explained.

“God... I really don’t know what else to say. This all seems so ridiculous and unreal, but given that we’re in a magical dimension full of dragons and war, I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point,” Xia murmured, shaking her head.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure out how to get them out, right?” Luke said, though the tremble in his voice betrayed his true emotions.

“I’m sure we will. We have a lot of powerful mages on our side, which means that if we need something done, it will get done. Aru is already getting steadily better. I’m sure Lilith will recover too,” Cordell assured him.

“There’s not much of a point to standing out here,” Jayler pointed out. “We might as well get in there.”

If  Jayler  was being perfectly honest, the idea of heading inside that huge building was horrible. It was tall and made of metal, though it was clear that the walls were falling apart. He was sure that the place was infested with countless bugs, and as someone who had never been a fan of the little things, he wanted to stay as far away as possible. The building looked like something he’d see in a science fiction movie just before the climax when somebody inevitably died because the plot said it had to happen. 

To put it nicely, Jayler did not want to go inside.

However, he knew that Lilith was counting on them, no matter what state they were in. They were so close to tracking down the remainder of the Draconic Superiors, and if they could finish off the rebellion army by bringing the last eight into the fight, then the war would be over sooner. If the war ended sooner, he would be able to go home and see his mother again. He hated thinking about how bitterly homesick he was, but he couldn’t help it when he was faced by such an imposing obstacle.

Jayler  somehow managed to escape his own thoughts about how he wanted to be back in Navy Fountain, back where life was safe and didn’t have a war to deal with, by taking a step towards the building. His ideal of going back home could only be achieved if he did this.

Plus, he had always wanted a bit of adventure in his life. It was intimidating, sure, but he wasn’t going to let go of it now that it was finally in his grasp. That just wasn’t an option for him at this point.

With  Jayler’s  first step, Gemini and Xia started after him. Lex followed soon after, and Luke and Ocean went along with the example of the others in the group. 

Cordell smiled to himself. “Look at you. You’re growing up so much already. Not many kids from Earth would just go into the intimidating abandoned metal building because a dragon told them to.”

“No offense, Cordell, but this is sounding more like a drug trip the longer this goes on,” Xia grumbled, shaking her head. Despite this, she showed no signs of stopping her trek, walking forward like she was just going to school on a regular day and not an abandoned military base. 

“I guess that everybody has their own perspective on the matter,” Cordell shrugged. He walked a bit faster to take up the leading position at the front of the party, barely edging out  Jayler  by a few inches. “I don’t think that any  Fearbringers  are going to be hiding out in here, but it’s still important to be careful. You never know what old traps they have set up here. Sometimes, they put traps up but never deactivate them when they leave.”

“Well, it sounds to me like we have our work cut out for us if we want to get out of this alive,” Xia frowned, shaking her head. “I hope we don’t run into any trouble because of this.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine... And if we run into anything, then I can just take care of it. I kick all kinds of ass on the battlefield, and that still applies to any random  Fearbringers  who decide to ambush us,” Cordell grinned. He pressed a hand to the deteriorating door, and a few seconds later, the door turned to a pile of dust at the base of the entrance. The way inside was now fully cleared.

“Any ideas on where specifically Lilith will be inside of this place?” Ocean asked, her voice shaky.

“No... But I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon enough. We don’t have  Liathine  around to help us with her machine or Diamond to sense what’s going on, but I’ve got a good enough nose to know exactly where we need to be going,” Cordell bragged. He sniffed at the air and pointed off in one direction. “Alrighty then! This way!”

Nobody said anything as they made their first corner after walking into the building. There was an unspoken fear in the air, and nobody dared to say a word about it lest their nerves be made into reality by a sudden ambush. It was a gamble they simply weren’t willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuila is low key hella bitter lmao
> 
> Also sorry this update is late I was feeling really sick yesterday and wasn't up to posting
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Lilith's Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders get stuck in a maze by some Fearbringers.

The abandoned Fearbringer fortress was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. 

There were hallways twisting and disappearing down lengthy corridors in what seemed like every direction. Jayler was walking slowly and keeping a close eye on his surroundings. The hallways vanished into darkness after a few feet, and when they grew to blackness, they could easily hide an attacker who wanted to strike down a local Clan Leader. Jayler hadn’t ever been fond of Fearbringers to begin with, and this was not making him feel any better. If anything, it was just making things worse.  

Cordell was able to help them navigate the dark area. The lights hanging on the wall were barely flickering, somehow able to illuminate the space ahead. Just to be careful, Ocean was creating a sphere of bright light to make sure that they’d be able to see regardless of if the lights went out. She was near the front of the party, Cordell at her side to tell her which direction to go. 

“Are we sure that you can tell us where to go well enough?” Xia asked, her voice wavering slightly. “Should we have brought Alynn along? Maybe they would be able to tell us what the best path would be... I’m not trying to offend you our anything, Cordell. I don’t want to be mean. I’m just... Concerned. What if we’re going the wrong direction? If we’re not headed the right way, then we’re screwed, at least if you ask me.” 

“I promise you that I’m fine. I’m descended from one of the ancient tribes of Daragon. I’m one of the last ones left, as a matter of fact. We’ve all got high levels of Life and Wild magic, even if we don’t have those particular elements. We can rely on our instincts a lot more because of that. For example, I have really good ears and a strong nose. Most Rauleighans have heightened senses, but mine are particularly strong. Only Alynn can surpass me on the subject,” Cordell bragged. 

“So, just like on Earth, there are indigenous people,” Luke realized. “I didn’t realize that was a thing... Well, isn’t everybody just naturally native to the galaxy? Are some people just more often from a given planet or what?” 

“There aren’t really races in Hyperion like there are on Earth. It’s complicated. We’ve got a lot of different skin tones, sure, but they aren’t considered different races. Instead, they’re considered one race. There are different races outside of this, though I’d say that they’re more like species. Rauleighans aren’t regular people for example. On top of that, there are other transforming creatures. Other transforming creatures can turn into different living things that aren’t dragons. It’s a lot to take in, but there are essentially three categories of Hyperion creatures. There’s the other transformers, people that are basically Earth people but with magic, and then there are dragons. I hope I’m phrasing this okay. I’m no good at explaining things like that,” Cordell admitted with a small chuckle. 

“I think it’s a fine explanation,” Gemini assured him. 

“The different species are focused in different areas. Life and Wild Rauleighans originate here on Daragon, and they tend to be similar in appearance to the indigenous people that you know on Earth... What are they called in your country...? Native Americans, I think? I don’t remember. That’s what Tuila said to me, but it was a long time ago. Probably like twenty years ago. Rauleighans have pretty long lifespans, in case you didn’t already notice,” Cordell told them with a shrug. 

“Wow... I really do just need a notebook to keep all of this straight,” Luke murmured, shaking his head. “I don’t know how else I can cram it all in my head.” 

“That’s normal. Not even all Hyperion creatures can remember all this stuff. In fact, there are few that can name all of the elemental orientations. They forget about something, whether it’s Matter, Time, or Soul. Physic often gets forgotten too. It just kind of depends on the person, but there are a lot of common people that don’t devote their lives to magic who forget about this stuff. I don’t hold anything against them, don’t get me wrong, but I just wish they’d pay a bit more attention,” Cordell shrugged. 

“You’re indigenous to Daragon. That’s where we started this conversation,” Ocean said, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Oh, yes. Yeah, my tribe is from the forested region of Daragon. We have a high concentration of Life and Wild magic. Life magic means it’s easier to communicate with living things like plants. Wild magic allows for communication with animals and increased senses. I’ve always leaned more to the Wild side of things, even if I don’t have that magic. It gave me a passive boost in the form of increased hearing and smelling,” Cordell told the group. “It’s pretty easy to explain... At least I hope.” 

“This is a mess,” Lex sighed. “We’re still going the right way, I hope. I don’t want to have messed this up because we decided to have a conversation about Hyperion history.” 

“Oh, we’re doing fine... But I think something is going wrong,” Cordell frowned, sniffing at the air again. “I can smell a few other things that shouldn’t be here... Well, I say things, but I think they’re alive. I’m pretty sure we’re not alone...” He sniffed again, his eyes narrowing. “No, we’re definitely not alone.” 

“Can you tell us who it is then?” Jayler asked, his heart pounding. The labyrinth-like pattern of the abandoned fortress was starting to get to him, and since mazes had always been his biggest fear, the tension of potentially being lost combined with a potential attack had him about to crack. 

Cordell paused and glanced around, letting out a rough sigh and a small curse. “I can tell, and unfortunately, they’re not friends... Maizie is here with a few Fearbringer lackeys, and if I had to guess, they’ve been waiting for us to show up.” 

“They probably have a security system set up to make sure that nobody gets in here to do something naughty,” Lex murmured with a deep frown. “Great. Looks like saving Lilith isn’t going to be as easy as we were originally hoping.” 

“No, I’m afraid it won’t be.” 

Maizie appeared as if on cue, hopping down from the ceiling. She had been hanging from the roof up to this point, looking more like a bat than a human—or at least, the Hyperion equivalent of a human. She flipped in midair to land on her feet, and the whole motion was effortless to her. “You did a very naughty thing by trying to get into our old lair. You should have realized that we wouldn’t just leave it alone. When the cameras detected motion, they decided to send us a message to tell us Fearbringers to make sure that we checked it out. And so, here we are.” 

“There’s more than one of you?” Xia asked with a frown, glaring at Maizie. She sure as hell couldn’t sense any extra enemies, but her senses weren’t as sharp as Cordell’s, so how was she meant to?  

Jayler glanced around before seeing a few figures coming forth from the darkness. He swallowed dryly. He knew something was going to happen with the shadows that were hiding most of the minor hallways. The enemy had been hiding inside all along, ready to ambush them when the moment was ready. 

One of the two figures was clearly a woman. Her hair was short and honey blonde, cut close to her face. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had a simple white cropped shirt that hugged her chest tightly. Pink sleeves hung loose off her shoulders, being more of loops around her upper arms than official sleeves. She had tall, pale pink gloves on with pink sandals. There were silvery spirals that went up her legs as part of her shoes, making her look somewhat angelic. She had a pink skirt on with white ruffles at the bottom segment. A silvery tiara sat atop her head. Jayler had a hard time believing that she could be a Fearbringer if she looked like  _that._ He knew appearances could be deceiving, but this seemed to be something special. 

The second person had tanned skin and long light purple hair that hung in loose curls down to the middle of their back. They wore a light blue top that fastened at the right shoulder, and at the only sleeve, with a clip that looked like obsidian. They had a loose skirt on, which was the same light blue color as their top. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black shorts. They had no shoes on, but their body was covered in many tattoos. Said tattoos were only slightly darker than their skin, but they still stuck out. Their eyes were a deep brown hue and had more depth than Jayler knew how to describe. 

“Mercilia Phoeve and Neliah Mandalay,” Cordell explained, pointing to the two newcomers. “They’re Fearbringers. Mercilia has Passion magic while Neliah has Mind magic. They’ve been fighting with the enemy for quite some time now, but nobody really knows where they came from.” 

“We’re going to defeat you here today,” Maizie declared, ignoring Cordell’s explanation of who her two comrades were. “You made the mistake of creeping back into Fearbringer territory, and you will pay the price for it. Don’t even think about trying to get away, because it isn’t going to work.” 

Maizie looked over the group with a small smirk before looking at Jayler. She seemed to be able to sense that he wasn’t feeling very well, and with a wide grin, she jumped towards him, her hand pressed against his forehead. 

Jayler didn’t know what was happening, but he could tell that something was wrong. He was frozen to the spot, but his physical body wasn’t what was bothering him. It was as if something was going on inside of him, but he didn’t know what could possibly be happening. All he was doing was standing there helplessly without fighting back against Maizie. 

Maizie pulled back a few seconds later, and Jayler returned to normal a few seconds later. Maizie let out a laugh. “Oh, a fear of mazes... Hm. How strange.” She clapped her hands together, creating a large orb of energy. She threw it against the ground, kicking up a huge inferno of light. 

Jayler held up his arms to block his vision from the light, and he realized just what Maizie had done. She had somehow managed to read his mind, and she was going to use it against him somehow, though he couldn’t figure out how. 

The answer became clear as day as soon as the light faded though. 

When Jayler’s eyes finally allowed him to see again, he blinked furiously, trying to catch a glimpse of the companions that he had entered the abandoned stronghold with. However, he couldn’t see them anywhere, and fear appeared at his core, bubbling over until he started to hyperventilate. 

Maizie’s voice rang out before he could focus too much on his own panic. “I’ve turned this whole place into a labyrinth! If you want to get out, you’ll have to find the exit, but that’s easier said than done. There are twelve branches in this little maze here. At the end of seven, you’ll find the Clan Leaders and their Draconic Superior chaperone. One of them has the lost Draconic Superior you came here to rescue. Another has the exit. The remaining three, however, contain us Fearbringers, and you won’t be able to get past us alive no matter how you try!” she cried out, her voice dissolving into laughter. “Good luck!” 

Maizie’s cackles grew softer as the seconds passed by, and Jayler’s fingers began to dig into his scalp. He had always hated the idea of getting lost. What if he was never found again? He’d die alone, and nobody would know what happened to him. It was one of the worst ways to die as far as he was aware. 

Despite his panic, Jayler managed to pull some sense of focus together. He concentrated on his magic. “Syllix,” he managed to choke out in between heavy gasps for air. Light covered his body as he transformed into his other form, wings sprouting from his back. He would need to be able to fight back if he ran into Mercilia, Neliah, or Maizie. He wasn’t going to let them kill him. He had to get out of this alive. 

Jayler tried to focus on the task at hand without thinking about how low the ceilings were and how tight the corridor ahead of him seemed to be. There were twelve different ending paths in this maze. However, there was a labyrinth at the center of it all, and it was there that he was actually safest. The three Fearbringers wouldn’t be leaving their spots as far as he was aware, and so long as he could keep his bearings, he would be able to keep from treading the same ground multiple times. 

Jayler summoned a fireball to his hand, and he held it up against the wall. The metal the wall consisted of began to melt away, dripping slowly towards the ground. It was terrifying imagery Jayler only expected to see in a horror movie, but it was going to keep him from getting lost. If he could mark his path with the melting metal, he wouldn’t go back over the same area twice. Magic was going to make it much easier to keep from getting lost, even if the situation at hand was worse than anything he had ever experienced on Earth. 

He listened for any potential voices nearby, looking up with hopes that one of his friends’ voices would be able to pierce through the thick metal of the maze’s walls. However, he heard nothing, and after standing around for what felt like an eternity, he convinced himself to start walking.  

There were nine good endings to this maze. At the end of six, he would find his companions. One had Lilith’s cage, whatever the hell it was supposed to be. Another had the exit. The final ending was where he had started, but it was better than the alternative. The twenty-five percent chance of running into a Fearbringer, an experienced soldier with years of fighting prowess under their belt, was terrifying, and Jayler had to make sure he focused on the flame in his hands to keep form thinking about it too much. He was in bad enough state as it was, and he didn’t want to make it worse for himself by thinking about how easily he could die if Maizie or her friends got their hands on him. 

He couldn’t die in here. He had to get home. That was the only reason he was here. He had to survive, even if he didn’t know how he would. 

~~~~~ 

Lex had found a rock nearby when the light cleared and the maze was exposed. She picked it up and tossed it at the nearby wall. It thunked unsatisfyingly against the wall before bouncing back towards the floor. Lex glared at the fallen stone and summoned it closer using her Earth powers. She threw the rock once again, and the same irritating thumping sound was heard. A third toss of the rock created a dent in the metal, and a clear imprint of the rock was seen in the wall. 

Lex picked up the rock once more, transforming into her Syllix form. She looked at it briefly before winding her arm back and tossing it towards the wall. This time, when the rock made contact, the metal croaked and screamed under the weight of the powerful blow, and a small hole was made around where the rock hit the wall. 

Lex grinned to herself and approached the metal wall’s hole. “Hello?” she called into the hole, praying that the one who heard was a friend rather than a foe. 

A distant voice could be heard, and Lex gasped when she realized who it was. Cordell’s voice couldn’t be mistaken. She glanced around the area, rounding a corner to stand on the other side of the wall with the hole in it. She examined the hole, realizing that the rock had gone through multiple walls when she tossed it. Wherever it was, sitting at the end of its rout, that rock was with Cordell. 

However, the rock wasn’t with Cordell for long. A small pebble worked its way through the holes in the other walls, hopping along gracelessly. When the pebble landed in front of Lex, it reformed to show Cordell, who rose to his full height. “Look at you go,” Cordell grinned, nudging Lex with his shoulder. “Who knew you had that good of an arm?” 

Lex laughed, trying to keep the blush off his face. “I just used my magic to throw it, and it turned out better than I expected,” she told him, looking away and praying he didn’t notice how pink her cheeks had become. 

“We should keep looking around. There are still others around here, and we have to find them all. If they find themselves face to face with one of the Fearbringers, we’re all in trouble. If we lose them, the rebellion is going to go right back to where it started,” Cordell told Lex. 

“You’re right,” Lex nodded. “Come on. Let’s go and start searching.” 

There was something Cordell wasn’t talking about as far as Lex could tell. She could see a glint of mischief in his eye, and she wondered what the source of it could be. Cordell had always been that sort of character, but she wanted to know what had him that way now. She watched him out of the corner of her eye even as they started searching the maze. 

~~~~~ 

Ocean didn’t want to leave her little hole at the edge of the maze. 

She paced back and forth nervously, not ready to leave the place she had been spat out when the maze was constructed to begin with. The promise of three Fearbringers being out there was terrifying to her. She had already transformed into Syllix, so if anybody tried to find her, she could fight back. Ocean didn’t want to leave so long as there was a potential danger out there. She didn’t want to put herself in danger that way when she was a valuable member of a rebellion that was counting on her to stay alive. 

Ocean got to her feet and looked up at the walls surrounding her. They went all the way from the ground to the ceiling, meaning there was no way to set off a flare and attract the attention of others around her. All these hallways looked the same too. Unless she could figure out how to mark her path, she was as good as screwed. 

But if she did mark her path, assuming she left her little hole at all, she would need to be subtle about it. She couldn’t have the Fearbringers figuring her plan out if she set out and they decided to follow her. It would lead them right to her.  

Despite this, Ocean swallowed her fear and walked up to the nearby wall. She pressed one hand against the metal, letting cold flood her body. At her touch, the wall began to freeze over. The segment around her hand seized up, partially freezing the longer she held her fingers against it. Ocean was immune to the cold, and she realized that it was her Ice magic at work. For years, she had struggled to actually get cold, but now, the reason was clear as day, and she was proud of herself in her own little way. 

Ocean took a few steps forward, just to make sure that the icy trail followed her. Sure enough, the frozen tension in the wall stayed where her fingers were, meaning she could easily and effectively leave a path behind with only imprints on metal. If it was just an imprint in metal, the Fearbringers could find that to be natural. In fact, the wall could have easily undergone an odd transition in which they changed shape slightly.  

She just hoped that’s what the Fearbringers would think. 

Ocean took a few steps outside of her small hole, frowning to herself. The area around her was cold as hell in order to keep the wall at her side frozen over so her changes to it would matter. She glanced around, feeling an odd heat upon one side of her body. She finally realized the source was somewhere down a nearby hallway, and Ocean prayed to Hyperion, Soluna, and Skylox simultaneously that the heat at the end of the path was Jayler and not an enemy. 

~~~~~ 

Xia was one of the more proactive members of the group when it came to the maze situation. She transformed into Syllix as soon as she was given the option, keeping the axe she used on these missions slung over her shoulder. If any Fearbringers got too close, she was going to absolutely destroy them. They had gotten her into this situation to begin with, and if they had wanted to keep themselves out of trouble, they would stay away from her as she worked her way out. 

Xia didn’t mark her path as she was on the way out of her hole. She decided that was an easy way to be tracked down, so she chose instead to just remember to the best of her ability where she had already been and where she had yet to travel. She clutched the axe so tightly that her fingers grew paler from the tension. 

Xia didn’t know how long she had been walking when she heard a sound coming from a nearby corridor. She frowned and took a few steps closer, holding the axe tightly. She approached the enemy, whoever it was, ready to strike them down the instant they showed any signs of danger. 

Xia arrived at the larger area in the maze, like a large circle, and she realized this was yet another starting point leading into the maze. If the announcement was correct, this was where she’d find either an ally, a lost Superior, an exit, or a Fearbringer. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was not on her side. 

The figure that appeared before Xia was none other than Neliah. The Fearbringer, covered in tattoos that were now glowing slightly, took a few steps toward Xia. “You must be one of the Clan Leaders,” they said simply, no malice in their voice. They held their hands up in surrender.  

“You’re a Fearbringer,” Xia said simply. “Therefore, you are my enemy. By siding with Maizie, you have signed your death warrant, and that’s a decision that you’ll just have to live with.” She could tell that Neliah was trying to come off as sincere, but she wasn’t buying a second of it. Anybody could act like they were innocent, and Xia wasn’t going to believe it without hard evidence. 

“I am... But I’m not really,” Neliah told Xia. Their fingers slowly went up to their face, and they brushed some hair away from their ears. It was shown now that their ears were pointed slightly, the same way all the Draconic Superiors’ ears were. 

Xia, however, was not taking this as solid evidence. “Sorry. I’m not going to go along with anything until Cordell tells me that you’re our ally, and even then, I don’t want to get into it,” she said simply, pulling her axe into the proper position. “No Draconic Superior worth their salt would fight with the Fearbringers. I won’t be taken in so easily by your lies!” 

With that said, the fight began. 

~~~~~ 

Luke really didn’t want to leave his starting area. 

He was trying to keep from throwing up at the prospect of having to face a Fearbringer alone. Since he had just recently received his Syllix, he didn’t have as much training as his companions, and he wouldn’t be able to take care of any Fearbringer on his own. That would just be a recipe for disaster, and he didn’t want to suffer as a result of his lack of strength. 

Even if the chances of actually running into a Fearbringer were relatively slim, Luke didn’t want to take any chances. Getting hurt wasn’t a risk he wanted to take. He just wanted to get out, and if it meant that he just waited where he was until somebody else came to find him, then that would be okay. He didn’t care if that’s what it took. He wasn’t going to be leaving his little space behind. 

Footfall could be heard nearby, and Luke’s heart sped up. He pushed himself away from the entrance of his space, pressing his back against the wall. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he suddenly wanted to pass out. If he was unconscious, at least he wouldn’t have to feel it as he endured a terrible and painful death. It meant he was potentially giving up on escaping Daragon and going back home, but he didn’t want to suffer as he was ripped from the world of the living. It was the least the world could grant him. 

Mercilia appeared in the entrance of the area, and a genuine smile appeared on her face. “I’m so glad I found you,” she said with relief flooding her voice. She dashed up to Luke, crouching down next to him when she realized how pale he was. “How are you? Are you okay?” 

Luke couldn’t bring himself to do much else than just stare. He wasn’t good at fighting, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take her on his own. The power that Mercilia radiated was something Luke would never be able to compete with, and the idea of even trying made him feel sick. He was dizzy all of a sudden, and he thought the ground was going to rush up to meet his face. 

Mercilia pressed a hand to his back, and warmth flooded his body. All the negativity in his mind vanished and was replaced with a fuzzy, happy feeling. Luke wondered for a moment if he was on drugs. Was this what it felt like to get high? He hadn’t ever involved himself with drugs, but this had to be what getting high felt like. How else would he randomly be made so happy? 

Luke’s head was still spinning, and he felt warmth take him over a few seconds later. His eyes shut, and he slumped towards Mercilia, letting the darkness take him over as the warmth faded away to give way to silence and the cold of the outside world. 

~~~~~ 

Gemini wasn’t feeling great, if she was being honest. 

She hadn’t ever been a fan of the abandoned fortress area to begin with, and it took her up until this moment to realize why. Her magic hated what was going on in this building, and it was making her feel sick. 

Daragon was filled to the brim with Wild and Life magic, and now that it was gone to be replaced with metallic harshness, she felt nauseous, like she was going to start throwing up at any moment. She hoped she had more control over herself than that, but she couldn’t really say for sure in her shaky state. 

Her Air magic wasn’t doing her any favors on the matter. She could breathe well, sure, but the area was still so cramped. All air that was inside the building wasn’t leaving, and her lungs hated that aspect more than she could say out loud. All she had was her Physic magic, and given how awful she was feeling with her other three elements, she couldn’t persuade her body to do much of anything aside from curl up on the ground, meaning that power was useless as well. 

Gemini hadn’t moved from her place on the ground since the maze was formed. She didn’t know when her legs gave out from beneath her, but they sure as hell did, probably when the inferno broke out. All she could do was stare up at the dark ceiling and pray nothing happened to make her officially lose her lunch. 

Gemini tried to push herself up to her feet. All the physical training in the world couldn’t help her here. She had been the most prepared for this quest on Daragon after spending years learning martial arts, but nothing she could have done on Earth could have gotten her ready for this horrible feeling. 

When she tried to transform into her Syllix, nothing worked. All she was left to do was mutter the word ‘Syllix’ over and over again, praying that it was successful one of these times. It didn’t ever work, so she stretched her body out on the ground, trying to keep from swearing loudly. When there was nothing to do that would get her out of that maze, all she could do was scream and curse the universe for getting her into this situation to begin with. 

Gemini took a few minutes to push herself off the floor and against the wall. Her head was still spinning, and she had to lean up against the metal to keep herself upright. She was glad that the metal wall was cool, as she was overheated from exertion at this point. It was like she had suddenly been hit by the flu with no chance of recovering anytime soon. 

However, Gemini could tell that she wasn’t alone. Somebody was getting closer, and there was no way of saying for sure if they were friend or foe, but she had a bad feeling about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pretend this update went up yesterday since I goofed up and forgot about it even if it was done oops
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty: Traitors of the Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders make some new friends as they attempt to escape the maze.

“Are you okay? Hey, wake up!”

Luke slowly let his eyes open, his memory a blur. He didn’t know what had happened or why he was lying on the cold ground, but he was sure he would figure it out soon enough.

When Luke’s eyes opened fully, he was met with the face of Mercilia. She was looking down at him in concern, her arms wrapped around his body. “Oh, thank the gods... I’m glad to see that you’re awake and okay,” she told him gently, brushing at his cheek with one hand. “I was worried sick about you, you know.”

Luke yelped at seeing  Mercilia  and tried to get away from her, but he found that his body was far too exhausted to do such a thing. Instead, he slumped into  Mercilia’s  arms, seeing that struggling was a futile. He looked up at her with a gaze of defiance despite this. “What are you doing with me? What do you want? Where are we?” he asked quickly, his mind spinning at a million miles an hour. 

Mercilia  hushed him gently. “I’m not a Fearbringer. I’m your friend,” she assured him softly. “Cordell is sneaky as ever, always trying to make sure my ruses aren’t revealed...”

“Start from the beginning,” Luke spat suddenly.

Mercilia  nodded, not at all deterred by his change of attitude. “My name is  Mercilia . I’m a Draconic Superior, just like Cordell. I went undercover as part of the  Fearbringer  army to uncover information about the war about fourteen years ago. I was assigned to this mission alongside  Neliah  and  Maizie .  Neliah  is like me, you know. We’re both Draconic Superiors. We managed to keep our jobs for so long since we were both isolated as kids, and nobody knew what we looked like or who we were,” she told him.

“If you’re really my friend, then why did you knock me unconscious?” Luke asked angrily, glaring up at her. “And what was that warmth I felt just before I dropped out?”

“You were having a panic attack. I wanted to soothe you. You were so tired that you fully passed out though... I guess you needed the rest. I have Passion magic, you see. I can influence the emotions of others, and I used that power to keep you from losing your mind,” Mercilia explained.

Luke nodded slowly, her explanation seeming much more plausible now. However, there was one thing that still bothered him. “If you’re really on my side, then why didn’t Cordell mention you sooner?” he asked.

“He didn’t want my cover to be blown. If you kids knew about it, you could easily reveal the truth behind my presence in the  Fearbringer  army by holding back. However, if you thought I was your enemy, you wouldn’t hold back. Don’t worry about me getting hurt or anything. I’m a tough cookie.  Neliah  too. We can take whatever it is you throw at us,” Mercilia replied.

As much as Luke hated to admit it,  Mercilia’s  explanation made sense. He was still hesitant to believe in her given the situation, and since he was too exhausted to fight back, he would be in even more trouble than ever before if he had to fight her. In the end, he decided to trust her, at least for now. He could check the credibility of her story when he reunited with Cordell.

That was, if he did reunite with Cordell.

“We should try and find the rest of your group. If we leave them alone for too long, they’re going to find themselves in heaping hunks of trouble.  Neliah  won’t attack them, but Maizie... She’s a bit off her rocker, to put it simply. Leaving her alone to roam around the maze would be horrible, because if she finds somebody, they’re screwed,” Mercilia told Luke, not seeming to see his hesitation. She helped him back to his feet slowly.

“Alright... What direction should we  head first ?” Luke asked.

Mercilia  frowned and closed her eyes. “Part of my magic allows me to sense when people are nearby... I can hear a few heartbeats near here. I think one of them is Cordell... I can only tell who specifically it is after being around them for a while. It seems to be Cordell and somebody else, and that other person isn’t Maizie. I almost wish he had to deal with her. He’s good at fighting, and he’ll be able to hold his own longer than your friends... Anyways, let get going. There’s not a moment to lose.”

~~~~~

Xia was doing rather well in her fight against Neliah.

She hadn’t been hit once by the Mind mage, mostly because  Neliah  refused to attack her. However, Xia hadn’t been able to get in any good hits either.  Neliah  was far too good at dodging, and Xia had failed each strike, instead only hitting the wall behind  Neliah . The surrounding area in the maze was covered in distorted metal from the different attacks. 

Neliah  hadn’t even transformed into their magical form yet, instead just jumping around and evading Xia’s hit. They pleaded with her to stop attacking quite a few times, trying to talk things out, but Xia refused to back down. If she was in a dangerous position and had made some progress, she wasn’t going to let that progress go to waste by backing down in her pursuit of the Mind mage.

Xia did wind up getting in a lucky hit, and one of her blasts of purple energy clipped  Neliah’s  torso. Immediately, the mage was sent crashing into the ground, barely managing to buffer their fall with magic before slamming into the cold concrete. 

Xia walked towards  Neliah , grabbing them by the collar. It was only thanks to adrenaline-fueled strength that she was able to take  Neliah  in their grasp. She narrowed her eyes at them. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you fighting back? Are you truly a Draconic Superior?” she asked, even if she doubted she would get the truth.

Neliah  managed to press one hand up against Xia’s temple, and magic flooded from their hand into Xia’s head. Xia would have reeled back in pain... But the contact didn’t hurt her at all.

Instead, memories filled her head, and she could tell that she was seeing  Neliah’s  memories. She could see through  Neliah’s  eyes, and she was looking around at a group of people. It took Xia’s mind a moment to realize that these other people were Draconic Superiors.

Tuila  was standing with Zephyr and Valdez. In fact, Xia recognized most of the people in the group, and the few that she didn’t know were likely the Draconic Superiors she hadn’t met yet. The group was standing together in a forest, Xia realized, and they were all laughing together. Even Tuila, known for being serious in most situations, was chuckling under her breath. Valdez managed a small smile of his own.

Xia enjoyed the memory for a few seconds later, picking out  Mercilia  among the crowd. She gasped at the sight, and a moment or two later, the memory vanished.  Neliah  pulled their hand away from Xia’s temple as Xia dropped the older mage.

“Sorry,” Xia murmured, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. She had expected  Neliah  to be a  Fearbringer  using this tactic against her, but she had been overreacting all along. “Thank you for showing that to me.”

Neliah  smiled as they were released. “I figured that would do the trick,” they said simply, rising to their feet. They pressed one hand to their torso, and a few moments later, the damage done by Xia’s blast was healed. 

Xia held one hand against her temple lightly. “How in the world did you do something like that? It was like you gave me some of your memories for a moment, but it’s all gone now,” she muttered.

“It’s rather simple,”  Neliah  replied, rising to their full height after dusting a few specks of rock off their clothing. “It’s a trick that any Mind mage can do with enough practice. It makes most Mind mages rather intense since they can tap into their own memories or somebody else’s with minimal effort. If you ever run into one while you’re being interrogated, you might want to watch out.”

“You say that like it’s a guarantee that I’ll wind up being interrogated on this side of the dimensional barrier one day,” Xia snorted. 

“It’s very possible,”  Neliah  said simply. They closed their eyes and listened to the air nearby, trying to find some sign as to where they should take Xia next. “I can sense somebody nearby somewhere off to our left... Wait. Two people.  Mercilia  and somebody else... Small, dorky redhead.”

Xia nodded. Once upon a time, she would have groaned at the description, but she had no reason to anymore. “That’s Luke.”

“Well, let’s go and meet up with them then,”  Neliah  told Xia, starting to walk off in the direction they thought was best, leaving Xia to trail after them silently. 

~~~~~

As soon as Gemini realized who the other person in her general vicinity was, she let out a string of foul curses.

“I thought you said you were going to be staying in one place,” Gemini said bluntly, looking up to see Maizie standing before her.

Maizie  shrugged and shook her head. “Well, guess what? I lied! I don’t think you really understand what it means to be an evil general for an army that you don’t like. It’s  pretty self-explanatory , but I guess I can tell you what we  Fearbringers  are all about before you die. Maybe that would keep you from making any other incorrect assumptions,” she told Gemini, not even bothering to clip the condescension from her voice.

Gemini sighed. “You really don’t need to do such a thing. I know exactly what you and the others like you are about,” she said simply, not wanting to listen to  Maizie  talk any longer. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, adrenaline flooding her body without a second thought. She was feeling too weak due to her sudden disconnect from the natural magic of  Daragon  to transform. The regular Wild and Life magic would have given her the boost she needed to get through this coming fight, but since she didn’t have access to it, she was in a bad spot.

Maizie  glared at Gemini for a few seconds before rolling her eyes as dramatically as she could manage. “If you’re going to sass off, then I see no reason to stand around here acting like we’re friends when you clearly feel differently. Fine. Go on and be that way. It’s your loss, because I’m not going to be holding back in the next few minutes. I’m sure you’re already aware of that, but I figure I might as well let you know how you’re going to die once I get my hands on you,” she snarled.

Gemini looked up at her without a shred of fear, trying not to show that she was terrified out of her mind on the inside. She shook her head at  Maizie , trying to bait her into throwing out a strong attack. If  Maizie  wasted all her energy, Gemini could use that to her advantage. Of course,  Maizie  was only going to lose control of herself if she got upset, so it was time for Gemini to pull out her most irritating side.

Maizie  growled at her, and Gemini knew that her plan was working already. “Quit looking at me like that, you brat! You’re supposed to  be scared of  me! I’m going to kill you, but you’re not doing anything to cower or run in fear! We’re called  Fearbringers  for a reason! We bring you fear!” she screeched.

Gemini shrugged, not showing any emotions despite how terrified she was on the inside. “Okay. And?” she asked simply, looking  Maizie  dead in the eyes. Despite how nervous she was, Gemini somehow managed to stare at  Maizie  for a few seconds without snapping completely. 

In fact, the stare seemed to drive her point home more than anything she had done up to this point.  Maizie  snarled once more before jumping towards Gemini, arms outstretched. Energy was building up on her fingertips, ready to fly free as soon as  Maizie  gave the command. “Shut up, you stupid punk!”  Maizie  shouted angrily, looking ready to strangle Gemini with her purple-tinted hands.

Gemini, however, wasn’t going to let that happen.  Maizie  was overly focused on a specific point on the ground, and if she moved away from that point, then  Maizie  would crash. With that said, Gemini managed to roll away from where  Maizie  was directed, and the  Fearbringer  slammed into the ground. 

Gemini looked at the fallen enemy briefly as she rose to her feet. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going at this point, and without it, she would have rolled over and fallen asleep without a second thought at this point. “Thanks for the idea... And for the adrenaline,” Gemini told  Maizie  sarcastically, walking away from the scene. She was using the air around her as a cushion of sorts to keep her upright. The abandoned fortress was stuffy as all hell, but it had some air, and that was all that Gemini could ask for at this point.

Maizie  pushed herself to her feet soon after, though she was stumbling around like she was drunk. “Get back here!” she roared. Blood flowed from her temple, staining her hair and getting stuck in her tresses easily.

However, Gemini wasn’t going to be listening to  Maizie  anymore. She used the air to push herself forward, getting a stronger grip on her magic now that she was more alert. “I have places to be. My apologies.” 

If Gemini had been thinking, she would have finished  Maizie  off right then... However, Gemini couldn’t bring herself to do so. She had kept from taking lives up to this point, and she was going to attempt to do so from that point forward as well.  Maizie  was a threat, but Gemini didn’t want to unnecessarily resort to murder when diplomacy could be an option in the future. 

Besides, even if she wanted to kill  Maizie , it wouldn’t have been easy. Gemini would have had to get in close to kill her since her magic was failing her, and that would mean she would have to deal with  Maizie’s  magic. Overall, it was just a rotten idea.

Gemini started walking away, trying to find somebody to help her out with the  Maizie  situation. However, she got the feeling she wasn’t going to be getting the help she so desperately craved. It was hard to say where this gut instinct came from, but Gemini had a bad feeling about it.

Even so, she kept walking. She wasn’t going to stay behind and risk behind caught by Maizie, so she just had to keep moving. She wasn’t going to be dying that day so long as she remained mobile, and so she did.

~~~~~

The rule of the Fearbringers had always been a horrible one as far as Tuila was concerned, and this didn’t change as she walked into a larger city of Daragon.

Fearbringers  tended to focus on taking power rather than earning it, at least in modern day. They were always thinking of how they could force others to do what they wanted, and it caused more than a few problems, to put it simply. 

Tuila  entered the gates of the city slowly, looking around. There had clearly been a battle here, and it was a recent one as well. It was hard to say which side had won, but there weren’t any  Fearbringers  around, which told her that whatever had happened was big, and it could cause problems in the near future.

Tuila , however, wasn’t here to think about the battle. She glanced around, trying to find one  person in particular .  Liathine  had pointed her in this direction, saying that she had to find another Draconic Superior in this area. So long as Cordell was out with the Clan Leaders, everybody else had to find the remaining Draconic Superiors. There were only a few  left  at this point, and nobody wanted to hold off reuniting the group any longer.

Tuila  found herself walking into a small building in the town, and she opened the door slowly. Inside, she saw a young man, and she swallowed nervously upon seeing him.

Tokemi  Lewis was leaned over a young man, using a small bottle of medicine to heal the latter’s injuries. He looked just as he had all those years ago when he and  Tuila  had last seen each other.  Tokemi’s  hair, light brown, was somewhat messy but still cut close to his face. He was wearing a large, violet jacket over a white shirt. His trousers were a pale blue shade, and small vials spilled out of the pockets here and there. Black boots were on his feet, though the boots had pale red laces. He finished off the look with a satchel, though it was sitting next to him rather than over his shoulder. There were countless vials of various materials inside of the bag.

Tuila  dashed over to where  Tokemi  was working on healing the young man, pressing her hands against the unnamed boy’s wound, which was a large cut on his stomach. Her Light magic flowed from her fingers into the injury, and a few seconds later, it healed itself over.

Tokemi  looked up at  Tuila  in surprise. “Is that... Tuila?” he asked in shock, his eyes as wide as saucers. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Tuila answered bluntly. “Who else here needs help?”

A teenaged girl stumbled over, raising one hand into the air. Her other arm hung limply at her side, and  Tuila  could tell from the unnatural way it was bent that it had been broken somehow, and she cringed at the sight. Meanwhile, another young man limped over to where  Tokemi  was, stretching out in front of him. This man had a large burn wound on his chest, and  Tuila  didn’t even have to ask to know it was a powerful magical hit that had done so much damage.

Tuila  got to work with her healing magic while  Tokemi  jumped into using his medicines to help the other person that had approached them. “Why did you come searching for me? The war is just the same as always. It’s not like anything significant has changed,”  Tokemi  told  Tuila  as he started rubbing medicine over the young man’s burn injury.

Tuila  finished healing the broken bone of the young woman before gesturing for the next person to come over. “One thing significant has changed. The Clan Leaders have returned. Previously, they were still on Earth, but the next generation has appeared again,” she told Tokemi. “We’re getting the old gang back together to end the war once and for all.”

Tokemi  gasped in shock. He sent the burned man off before pulling a small bowl from his satchel. He dropped some liquid into it before sprinkling some powder from a small vial into the bowl. He sent a small energy beam at the bowl, and its contents glowed lightly. When the glow faded, another medicine had appeared in the place of the liquid and powder.  Tokemi  had used magic to merge them together into a new medication. He didn’t say anything as he did this.

“Since everybody is coming back together to end the war, I came by to pick you up. I know that you’ve got a lot to do at the moment with healing these people... If you don’t mind my asking, what happened here to cause so much harm?” Tuila asked.

Tokemi  sighed as he got to work on the next patient. “ Fearbringer  guards decided to invade the town after a peaceful protest. They beat up each of the protestors to keep them from talking... No lives were lost, by some miracle, but a lot of people were hurt, and I’m going to make sure that nobody loses their battle here today,” Tokemi said firmly. “I was just passing through, but I’m glad I was... I don’t even want to imagine how bad things could have gotten if I wasn’t around...”

“I guess apothecaries like you are in short supply nowadays, even if you’re great at helping other people out,”  Tuila  remarked with a small frown. “How many people would you say we have left to help out?”

Tokemi  glanced up at the rest of the room. “I’d say about a dozen or so... Maybe a few more. I’d love your help to heal all their injuries,  Tuila ... If you’re really getting the rest of the group back together, I’m happy to help you out. I left when everybody else split up, but I’ll come back if the rest of the old Draconic Superiors are returning.”

“Yeah. We’ve got most of the old gang together. We’re missing less than a third of us at this point, and after we get the last few, then we’ll be ready to start charging towards  Mersall . If he dies, then the rest of the  Fearbringers  will be finished attacking us. Without their leader, they won’t have a reason to lash out against us,”  Tuila  told Tokemi, rattling the plan off quickly as she started healing somebody else.

“I see... Well, that’s quite the plan...”  Tokemi  whispered. “However, I meant what I said when I told you I would join you as soon as I could. After we finish healing these people, you can consider me part of your group. This war has gone on for long enough, and it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra healer on your side.”

Tuila  smiled to herself. “I’m glad to hear that we have your word... Granted, I didn’t expect you to join any other sides, but I still think you know what I mean,” she said.

“However, I can’t join you until everybody else here has been healed... The  Fearbringers  caused a lot of harm, but we fought back enough to drive them off. When the enemy comes back, we’ll need help defending this city... It’s somehow managed to avoid the rule of  Fearbringers  up to this point, and if our party needs something to do to strike back, we can start here,” Tokemi told her.

Tuila  nodded. “Consider it a deal. The  Fearbringers  won’t do anything to harm this place.”

~~~~~

Jayler hadn’t ever been so relieved in his life.

He had been walking for what felt like ten years, but it had  really only  been about twenty minutes. His head was pounding from his panic, and he felt like his legs were going to give out at any moment. He was tired of all this.

However, the air was growing colder, and it took him a minute to realize it was magic. When that realization hit him, he let out a gasp. If it was Ice magic, the only type that would make the air that cold, then that could mean only one thing.

“Ocean!”  Jayler  yelped out, trying to make his voice clear despite how afraid he was. If he was wrong, then he was going to find himself in all sorts of trouble. 

“ Jayler ! Is that you?!” came a cry of response from the distance. A figure came into view, and Jayler sighed in relief. Sure enough, it was Ocean, already in her Syllix form.

Jayler  and Ocean practically threw their arms around each other. Ocean was cold to the touch, but he didn’t mind it much. His own Fire magic kept him from getting too cold, meaning they found a common ground in the center despite their magic being radically different.

“ I’m so glad to see you here!” Ocean cried out. “I was so scared that I was going to be alone for another half an hour... I know it doesn’t sound that long, but when you’re fearing for your life, it feels incredibly long.”

“Oh, I understand completely,”  Jayler  assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to the best of his ability. Due to the height difference, his arm wound up slumping to fall around her waist, but the comforting factor was still there. “I didn’t want to be wandering around on my own anymore. I’m so sick of having to be alone in this place. I can’t believe  Maizie  would do this to us... I mean,  I know  that she’s our enemy and all, but why would she want to make a maze...?” 

Jayler  really didn’t know why he was asking this question. He already knew the answer. It was all because she had somehow managed to get into his head with her magic. He used it to her advantage and pried into what he was afraid of, and because she was able to pull that off, then she could make a complex maze out of what was once just a building. She had done this because she wanted to mess with him and the rest of his friends. It was frustrating, but it was the truth.

“We need to find a way to reunite with the others. At this point, I’m much more concerned about getting out of here than thinking about finding Lilith. I know that sounds bad, but we need to find a way to undo this spell. Without that, we’re just going to be wandering around blindly. There are twelve different endings to this maze, and while we’ve been marking our paths, the others might not have, which would make for ten that we need to go through... And three of them have  Fearbringers  at the end. If we run into them...” Ocean’s voice trailed off, and she let out a sigh.

“No, I understand completely what you’re saying here... I feel like we should try to escape as well. We can come back at a later point with somebody who can undo this spell. Without a reversal, we’re just going to be wandering around blindly, and that’s not going to help our mission out at all,” Jayler agreed.

“I’m going to keep marking where we’re going. That way, we won’t wind up doubling back. I’m afraid I don’t have the same experience as the other Ice mage we know. Diamond can sense when something is happening nearby, but I’m nowhere near on her level right now. We’ll just have to hope we have good luck in walking around this place,” Ocean said.

Jayler  nodded. “I understand not being ready for it yet. It’s probably some high-level stuff, and you’re just as new to this dimension as the rest of us kids are. I don’t want to push you to do something you’ve never tried before... Especially not when we’re under stress like this. It would be too much, and it would be more likely to result in you pushing yourself too far than success,” he assured her.

“Yeah... But we’re going to be okay. I’m sure of it. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to us so long as I’m here with you. I don’t know where  Maizie  is, but I’m sure that she’s going to sense us before we arrive... The downside of using cold to track where I’ve been is that it has a wide radius. Other people nearby get chills as well. That could tell her where we are,” Ocean frowned.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep pinching the metal for much longer... I’m  really not  feeling great. I don’t do well in tight spaces like this,”  Jayler  said simply, not wanting to get into the reason they were in this mess to begin with. If he started talking about how much he hated mazes, he wouldn’t be able to stop, and suddenly, an hour would go by while he was feeling like he was going to throw up. That wasn’t an option at this point. 

“In that case, we’ll just have to deal with the cold for a little while... I’m glad that you have Fire magic, you know. I don’t know if Gemini, Luke, or Xia would be able to take this,” Ocean admitted, shaking her head. “But you can keep yourself warm with your magic, so that makes things a lot easier for us.”

“Yeah... Well, let’s go on and start moving. Standing around here doesn’t really have much of a point... I mean, I don’t want to go further into the dark, scary labyrinth, but what other choice do we have? There are walls that separate us from the outside,” Jayler sighed.

Ocean snapped suddenly. She closed her eyes, focusing on concentrating all her energy into her hands. With a sudden, swift motion, she slammed her hand into the metal. The wall folded over onto itself before giving way, and the metal clanged against the wall as it crumpled.

“Yes!”  Jayler  exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

Ocean hissed and started to cradle her hand with her other arm. “That smarted... But I’m glad that we’ve at least got one of these down... Wait. I hear footsteps. Hide until we know who it is,” she instructed firmly.

Jayler  and Ocean scurried away from the broken wall, going to hide behind another  barrier  of the labyrinth. They listened to the gentle tapping of feet on the ground, hearts pounding loudly as they prayed that the new arrival was a friend rather than a foe.

However, no voices could be heard from the new arrival. Instead, they heard feet start to shuffle, and soon after, the person fell to the ground limply, all hopes of standing gone in an instant. The person didn’t make a sound as they collapsed, and Jayler and Ocean looked to each other. They decided to leave their hiding place to see who it was.

Ocean gasped upon seeing the figure, and Jayler’s shoulders went rigid. “Gemini?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evangelion music kinda slaps like I don't even watch it but it's really good
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groups unite in the maze as Zephyr recruits an old friend.

Cordell and Lex really didn't know how long they had been wandering around at this point. They had been searching every nook and cranny, trying to find some sign of where their lost companions could be. However, each attempt ultimately came up short, and it was starting to get rather frustrating. They were keeping their cool rather well, but the anger that bubbled beneath the surface was something that couldn't be easily denied. Cordell looked ready to slam his fist into the nearby wall and disintegrate all the particles of it, but doing such would take away the precious energy he needed in order to fight off Maizie when they finally found her.

"Hey! You two! Over here!"

Neliah and Xia appeared from around a corner after Cordell and Lex had reached fifteen minutes of not saying anything. Lex gasped in surprise and ran over to Xia, throwing her arms around the other girl. She didn't even seem to notice the Draconic Superior turned Fearbringer turned back to Draconic Superior, instead focusing all her attention on Xia. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" Lex exclaimed, pulling Xia as close as possible.

The affection didn't seem to be hated by Xia, at the very least. She accepted the grasp without any objections, letting her head rest on Lex's shoulder. "Good to see that you're just as sentimental as you were when we split up. I was worried you had undergone a dramatic shift in personality because of this damn maze," Xia remarked with a small smirk

Lex rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comments. "Wow. If you keep this up, I'll think you actually aren't happy to see me at all. How rude would that be?" she remarked, pulling away from the hug.

"You must be Lex," Neliah remarked with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is--"

Lex frowned and created a small sphere of fire in one hand. In her haste, she hadn't even thought to remember Tuila's instructions that she keep her Fire magic as secret as possible, instead focusing on the Rauleighan before her. "Neliah Mandalay. Fearbringer. What are you doing here with Xia? Aren't you supposed to be with Maizie? It's her fault we're in this stupid mess in the first place," she frowned, taking one step towards Neliah. She wasn't going to be holding back if she learned that Neliah had been hurting Xia in the time they had been apart.

Cordell took Lex's hand and pushed it downwards slowly. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Lex. Neliah is our friend. They were one of the Draconic Superiors Tuila and I worked with before the war. They decided to hide out in the Fearbringer army to find out more about what our enemies were getting up to. Mercilia wound up doing the same. Only Maizie here is our enemy. When we find Mercilia, she can confirm that for you. Maizie might not be our friend, but I can assure you that Neliah and Mercilia are on our side," he told her.

Lex looked up at Cordell before returning her gaze to Neliah. A few seconds worth of staring was all she needed, it seemed, as she let her hand fall limply down to her side before looking at the ground. "I must apologize for jumping to conclusions, Neliah. I didn't mean to do anything that would hurt you... I should have known, given that Xia was walking alongside you. She wouldn't do that unless she actually trusted the person she was with. Xia isn't the type of person to make herself seem comfortable when she really isn't. I suppose that should have been a huge red flag for me if I had actually been paying attention," Lex murmured, not seeming to notice how quickly she was slipping into ramble territory.

"You're fine. Truly. I can't blame you for getting upset when you didn't know the truth. Xia was the same way when I approached her. It took a bit of memory sharing to convince her using my Mind magic... I'm just glad everything is working out alright. However, we can't relish in our success for much longer. We need to go and find the rest of your group. If we leave them alone for too long, Maizie is bound to find them. She's not the type of person to keep her word and just wait for somebody to find her. She's much more likely to sneak up on somebody who was already weak to overwhelm them," Neliah replied.

"Great... Well, if we know that the others are in danger, we might as well try and find them. If they get tracked after being isolated, then we're going to have to find some new Clan Leaders," Xia huffed. "And I don't think anybody is going to want to wait another fifteen years to clean this war up once and for all. The Fearbringer control will be nearly impossible to shake if the war lasts for thirty years."

"I can sense some energy coming from nearby... But it doesn't feel like it's a normal person. In fact, I believe I know exactly who this is. I think we might have found out where Lilith is... Or at least, we've found a rough estimate of where Lilith is. I believe they're somewhere in this area, though I can't say for sure exactly where they could be..." Neliah murmured. They closed their eyes. "Somewhere over there." They let one arm rise up to point nearby.

"Great. In that case, let's go on and take care of business. If we can rescue Lilith, all we'll need to do is make our way towards the exit, picking up anyone who we happen to encounter along the way. By that point, we'll probably know the maze layout pretty well, which would give us the perfect chance to dash back in to find anybody who was left behind. If we all get lost together, we can at least keep it in our heads that we're not alone anymore," Cordell grinned.

"I believe you're getting too far ahead of yourself," Neliah commented with a small frown. "We can't do any of those things until after we find Lilith. Even if we find them, we have to figure out how to get them out of their artificial prison, which is much easier said than done. I was working with the Fearbringers for a long time, and I still don't know how those things work. I highly doubt Mercilia does either."

"Great. So, even if we can find Lilith, we'll have to do some improvising if we want to get them out of their hiding place, and that could very easily result in a disaster if we mess things up. We all know how Aru wound up after he was freed, and this will likely only be worse," Xia huffed.

"However, we won't know that until we get there. We can't lose hope. We need to stay realistic but optimistic," Neliah told the party.

"If we're all in agreement then, off we go!" Cordell exclaimed, clapping his hands together. It was hard to tell if this was a mark of his enthusiasm or just his way of getting attention from the other people in the group to drag them off.

Regardless, nobody spoke out against the suggestion at all, choosing instead to trail after him silently. Conversation died down to nothingness as everyone followed Cordell in the general direction of where they thought Lilith was. The maze returned to eerie silence, but nobody dared to break it.

~~~~~

Ocean rushed up to the sleeping form of Gemini, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt for a pulse furiously, only calming slightly when she finally found it. A relieved sigh left her lips, but the panic in her body couldn't still be denied. Tremors wracked her slender frame as she stared at Gemini.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jayler asked, crouching down next to Ocean, looking over her shoulder in curiosity.

"I hope so... I can feel a pulse, but I don't know for sure at the moment... I'm not exactly a medical professional, in case you haven't noticed," Ocean replied. "I'm pretty sure some mages have healing magic though... Maybe I could do something to help her feel better, though I don't know what..."

"I feel like it'll probably just come naturally to you. I know that's a bold assumption of me to make when I barely know how magic works myself, but I somehow feel like you'll just know how it goes," Jayler said, hoping his words were getting the message across.

Ocean nodded nervously, swallowing before biting her lip. She looked down at Gemini, not entirely sure of what the next step was but willing to try anyways.

She let her hands rest against Gemini's chest, closing her eyes slowly. Ocean concentrated whatever energy she had resting dormant at her core and tried to pass it through her fingertips and onto Gemini, even if she had no idea how she was supposed to go about doing it.

White light transitioned from Ocean's fingers to rest on Gemini's chest. After a few seconds of festering, the light sunk into the sleeping girl's skin, and Ocean pulled her hands away, biting the inside of her lip. "I hope that did something... I don't know how to do this, but making an attempt has to help us out a little, right?" Ocean asked, looking at Jayler with concern.

"She looks a little less pale now... But I really don't know how much it helped. I wish I could say what caused her to collapse like that, but I'm just as clueless as you are," Jayler frowned, examining Gemini from head to toe silently. "I don't see any pressing external injuries... That has to count for something, right?"

"Hm... I can't help but wonder if perhaps she collapsed out of exhaustion. I doubt this place is great for her magic. Her powers have aways been nature-related, and if her access to the outside was suddenly cut off and replaced with an environment like this, it's easy to see how it would cause problems," Ocean suggested. "If an environment can strengthen magic, I bet that it could weaken it as well. There's an opposite to every positive effect, after all..."

Jayler nodded. "Yeah... That makes sense. She's so used to having outside help with her powers, but that help is gone seemingly out of nowhere, and her body doesn't know how to handle the transition from positive to negative," he agreed.

"I just don't know what we can do about it that will help her out... We don't know much of anything about how this magical universe's rules work. Trying to do something might only cause more harm than good... Oh, just the idea is making me sick to my stomach," Ocean whimpered, letting one hand wrap around her torso as she continued to look down at Gemini silently. "I'm really scared, Jayler..."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Jayler told her, trying to sound much more confident than he felt. Deep down, he thought he was going to start screaming, crying, or both at any moment, and he had to focus on Gemini to keep from completely losing his marbles. His hands clenched into fists, and he focused as much of his attention as he could onto the feeling of his nails digging into his skin. It wasn't comfortable, but it was an alright distraction given the situation.

"Well, I guess we should try to take her along with us," Ocean suggested. "I mean, we can't just leave her here. If we abandon her, she's sure to get hurt by Maizie or one of the other Fearbringers wandering around here. All we can really do is bring her with us, but I don't know how we'd do that. It's not like either one of us is particularly strong... The only one of us kids strong enough to lift Gemini is Gemini herself, and maybe Xia if she's trying hard enough, but they're not exactly available to help us out at the moment."

"Then let's find a way to bring her along that wouldn't force us to carry her. There has to be another solution to our little problem. If we can't leave her here, we'll need to bring her with us... If we can't carry her, we'll need to do something to make this easier... Aha! Make work easier!" Jayler suddenly exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Ocean frowned. "What does making work easier have to do with figuring out our Gemini problem?"

"It's all about science! Sometimes, lifting something directly is too much work, so machines are made to help the task be completed. What if we made something that would make it easier to take Gemini with us? We'd be doing the same amount of work, but it would feel easier for us," Jayler proposed. "We could make a little wagon or something to pull her with."

Ocean was starting to understand now. "I see... All we need to do is figure something out that would let us pull her. I don't really know how to make a wagon, and I don't think we'd be able to since we lack the proper parts even if we did know how. However, we can use our blessings from the magical world to come up with something that would allow us to make something like that... Ice is naturally slick. Plus, making something out of ice wouldn't require any wheels, which would take out much of the difficulty..."

"Perfect then! Plus, if it started to melt, you could make it colder using your magic. It sounds like we've just come up with our first devious scheme... At least, our first devious scheme where we have magic on our side," Jayler grinned, nudging Ocean with his shoulder.

Ocean laughed. "I guess we have," she smiled. She pressed her fingers against the ground next to Gemini, and a small column of ice rose from the ground the sleeping girl. It was only about a foot tall, but it fit her body perfectly. When Gemini immediately started to slide on the slick surface, Ocean focused on making something to remedy such an issue. Small bands of ice sprouted from the column, creating straps around Gemini's wrists and ankles. The sliding problem was solved just like that.

"Perfect," Jayler murmured, rising to his full height once again. "With that little issue solved, I think it's time for us to set off on our next adventure. Can you make a handle for that thing?"

Ocean nodded and made yet another band of ice that extended from where Gemini's feet were on the column. She took hold of the band and started pulling, happy when the makeshift wagon moved just as she had hoped it would. "I'm pretty proud of what we've accomplished here today," she smiled to Jayler.

"Me too," Jayler responded, holding up one hand for a fist bump.

Ocean returned the gesture, and the two started their walk through the maze again, filled with a renewed sense of hope this time.

~~~~~

Zephyr didn't exactly know what to expect when Liathine told them to leave behind the underground fortress to go and seek out another Draconic Superior. There weren't many left to find, but the group was determined to track down the people that were still hiding away from the war.

One such Draconic Superior was Mayach Trin, the Draconic Superior of Wild magic. He was bound to be one of the hardest remaining generals to track down, if not one of the hardest in the group as a whole. It had taken Liathine quite a bit of searching to even figure out which planet he currently made his home, and the group now knew that he was on Skylia, living isolated from society. This didn't surprise Zephyr much given the way that Mayach was.

What Zephyr didn't expect was how rundown his house was. They frowned to themselves as they walked closer. Graffiti with foul words covered the walls, and the building looked like it was on the verge of collapse. The walls were about to crumble, barely clutching onto one another for support. The powerful, dignified Mayach Trin was living here? Zephyr liked to think he had somewhat high standards, so seeing that this was where he had been living for so many years was a shock, to say the least. Even so, they walked up to the door and knocked, being careful not to hit it hard enough to make the entrance collapse, which was very plausible given the state of the building.

A man appeared in the doorway before Zephyr, standing tall and imposing above them. He had tanned skin similar in color to Cordell's complexion, a show of his indigenous heritage, something that acted as common ground between Mayach and Cordell. His hair was dark brown and hung low near his eyes, completely covering up his pointed ears. His eyes were green, the same shade of the trees of Daragon. He had a single teal earring on his right side with a symbol carved into it that Zephyr didn't recognize, though they were sure it was something to do with his heritage. Mayach wore all black with a green cloak over the top to cover his clothing. His gloves were yellow, and a pink clasp held his cape together at the center. Pink highlights could be seen on his gloves as well. He looked much the same to how he had back before the war started, though there was something different about him now. His eyes lacked their original vibrancy, and he looked almost more dead than alive.

"Zephyr," Mayach greeted, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Do come in. You'll have to forgive me for the state of my humble abode. I'm afraid I've been struggling with a few unruly figures as of late, and cleaning up their mess isn't exactly easy to do. I do apologize sincerely."

"You're alright," Zephyr assured him with a small wave of their hand. "I just came by to see how you've been doing... And to ask a very important question of you, but we can get to that later."

"You want me to rejoin the rebellion effort now that the Clan Leaders are back," Mayach remarked simply, his hands settling behind his back.

Zephyr let out a small gasp. "How did you know? Who told you?" they asked.

"Nobody told me specifically. I might look like I live under a rock, but I can assure you that I do not. I hear about things just like anybody else in this galaxy does, and I just so happened to hear that the Clan Leaders finally returned to the Galaxy of Hyperion after all these years... Well, I say that they returned, but this group wasn't here before, so I suppose it's their debut," Mayach replied simply.

"I guess that makes sense... You were always one to stay informed, even if the world was against you knowing things," Zephyr remarked. "That's par for the course for a politician like you... I don't recall you ever liking the fighting lifestyle that being a Draconic Superior brought about. You preferred solving things with words... I might not be the same peaceful person you are, but I can still admire that sentiment... Even if I get the feeling that it's gotten you in trouble in the past. Is that the reason that you live like this, Mayach?"

Mayach frowned before nodding. "I'll just say that the Skylian government isn't the paragon of equality it once was. With the fall of the Skylox Heroes that upheld the justice of the government, corrupt officials have taken root... And they don't exactly like the native people of Daragon like myself and Cordell, though he's escaped it by being in hiding."

"You've been harassed for your heritage once again... Of course. You've been fighting for things to change all this time, but all you've been met with is suffering because the government is run by a bunch of corrupt scumbags now that Lyloc isn't around to keep them in line," Zephyr frowned.

"The fall of the Skylox Heroes has given way to chaos. Lyloc was a fair being as their leader, but it can only be taken so far now that she's gone... Advocating for anything outside of the status quo is a one-way ticket to disaster these days. There's that pesky treaty between Daragon and Skylia about not fighting any wars means that anything I say about returning native land to native people on Daragon falls on uninterested ears. It truly is a tragedy, but I guess nothing can be done about it," Mayach sighed.

"Well, maybe there's hope out there for your ideals yet. Daragon is going to be freed from the Fearbringers soon. We have all the Clan Leaders and nearly all of the Draconic Superiors. After you, we only need to find Tempest, Oren, and Umbra. Will you come with me back to Daragon to end this damned war?" Zephyr asked, reaching one hand out to Mayach.

Mayach looked at their upturned palm and smiled to himself slightly. He accepted their hand, nodding. "Of course. This could be the chance to give the land back to the people who were forced off it... I wouldn't mind going back to the place where I grew up after years of not being able to return," he said.

Zephyr grinned in response. "I'm really happy to have you on board. Anything else you want to tell me before we set off? I'm ready to make a portal at any moment," they told him.

"I'm no politician. I'll never be a politician. I'm just an activist. Politicians tend to have scummy habits, and very few of them are actually strong in their field. Besides, I have no interest in taking office anytime soon, not that I'd be able to anyways. Who would vote for a native to Daragon's forests who was kicked off his lands over twenty years ago?" Mayach asked.

"I would," Zephyr smiled, squeezing at his hand gently. "I'm always going to support you, Mayach, no matter what field in life you decide to pursue."

Mayach smiled down at them fondly, closing his eyes after a few seconds. "Thank you for this, Zephyr... Let's go back home."

"Home?" Zephyr questioned.

"The Draconic Superiors," Mayach replied. "I've missed you and the others all these years, and I'm looking forward to our reunion."

"Me too," Zephyr grinned. "And I'm sure the rest of them are too."

~~~~~

Luke still wasn't entirely sure how to feel about Mercilia after they had spent quite some time walking. She seemed nice enough, but he didn't trust anybody in this alternative world unless he could get confirmation from somebody he did trust that it was okay to put his faith in them. He had always been hesitant to believe in others, fearing they would try to hurt him, and even if he had relaxed slightly around Mercilia, he still doubted the feeling of nervous anxiety would be going away anytime soon. She had helped him when he was in the middle of a panic attack, but he didn't think that was enough just yet. He wanted more evidence of her good intentions first.

However, Luke really didn't know how to go about asking her for confirmation that she was a good person. Anybody would say they were good regardless of if they actually were or not, and trusting her could easily get him in much more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps it would be best if he just held his tongue and waited for another chance to come. He couldn't let any crucial information slip to somebody he wasn't sure he trusted or not if he wasn't talking at all. Luke wasn't fond of the quiet, but as far as he was concerned, it was the best option he had at his disposal.

However, lucky for Luke, he didn't need to ask Mercilia anything. Instead, he felt a shiver run up his spine, and he glanced around before his eyes settled on a wall of the maze that had become crusted over with ice. He frowned to himself and took a few steps closer to it, scared of what he would find despite being immensely intrigued at the same time. Luke's mind was screaming at him that this was a bad idea since he didn't know who or what was waiting for him around that corner, but he still took a dozen steps closer before stopping when he saw a flash of black and white hair. That pattern of tresses could only belong to one person, Luke realized...

"Ocean!" Luke exclaimed, dashing over to the taller girl. He let out a gasp of shock when he realized the girl wasn't alone. "Jayler! You're here too!"

The three all pulled each other into a large group hug, laughing and smiling all the way, though Jayler's chuckles seemed rather lacking in enthusiasm. Despite this, they enjoyed the hug until Ocean pulled away. "I'm so glad we found you. What have you been up to? Are you sure that you're doing alright? I've been worried sick about all of you."

"I guess I made a new friend... Sort of. I guess? I don't know. It's kind of complicated," Luke said, pointing over his shoulder to where Mercilia was standing nearby. The Passion mage waved brightly, not seeming to be able to read the heavy, uncertain atmosphere of the room.

Ocean and Jayler both looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Mercilia?! Cordell said she was a Fearbringer! Why are you walking around with her? It could get you killed!" Ocean exclaimed, her already pale features growing even lighter in her panic.

Luke rubbed the back of his head with one hand, looking down at the ground nervously. "It's kind of complicated, I suppose... I mean, she helped me to relax when I was in the middle of a panic attack, but at the same time, she might just be doing this to gain my trust and then stab me in the back... I don't know. I'll just need to ask Cordell when he see him again," he explained.

Ocean continued to look at Mercilia with a frown. "I wish I could tell you what to do about her, but I don't know... It's hard to say what the best option is here. All we can do for the time being is keep our distance and hope it doesn't bite us when we can't afford to fix it," she remarked. "I just want to find Cordell already... He must be able to help us out somehow..."

Luke nodded slowly before realizing there was something traveling behind Jayler and Ocean on a platform made of ice. "Hey... What's behind you?" he asked. He hadn't noticed it until now due to being tied up in reuniting with his companions, but now, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

Jayler sighed nervously before stepping off to one side. He pointed to the figure sitting on top of the ice and shook his head. "It's... It's Gemini..."

Luke let out a gasp. "Is she okay?! How long has she been asleep like that?! Do you think she's going to wake up?!" he cried out, scrambling over to Gemini's side before sitting down beside her and feeling for a pulse quickly. When he found one, he let out a sigh of relief, though his heart rate took a bit longer to recover from the sudden spike of adrenaline. Luke looked down at his hands and realized he was shaking violently in his panic. The situation had scared him more than he thought.

"We don't know quite what happened... She collapsed in front of us when we ran into her a while ago. We decided to bring her along, but neither one of us is strong enough to carry her, so I made an ice platform to follow us around. Hopefully, it'll keep her out of danger, though I don't know for sure how things will unfold," Ocean replied. "I don't know anything... I did try to heal her to the best of my ability though."

Mercilia appeared next to Luke, crouching down next to him to examine Gemini's sleeping form. She pressed her hands against Gemini's body, pink energy passing from her fingers into the other girl's chest. "She'll be okay... She's just exhausted at the moment. I'm sure she'll wake up soon, but it's best that we let her rest for the time being."

"What did you do to her?" Ocean asked, her voice trembling slightly. "If you did anything to hurt her, I swear to all things holy--"

"I didn't! Promise!" Mercilia cried out, holding her hands in front of her defensively. "I was just healing her for a little bird. It did a little bit to restore her energy, though it probably won't show fruit until after she wakes up, I'm sorry to say..."

"Still, I guess that's fine for now," Jayler said softly, swallowing nervously. "What should we do now? We can't just stand around here and expect to find results, right? That won't get us very far at all."

Mercilia shut her eyes. "Hm... I think I can sense some other people here in the maze, so we should head their direction. After that, we can go towards the exit... Well, we can go to where Lilith is being kept."

"I don't think you'll be doing that today, Merci."

The group looked up, gasps escaping their lips. From around a nearby corner, Maizie had appeared, energy crackling on her fingertips. She had a mad grin on her face. "Looks like one of the Fearbringers that came here today wound up being evil... I guess I'll just have to show her what for," she declared, thrusting one hand forward and letting the energy fly free towards the waiting party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took ages wow
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites in the maze as Liathine recruits one of the remaining Draconic Superiors.

Neliah  had been leading the party that consisted of themselves, Cordell, Lex, and Xia, and they stopped upon coming to a large opening from the maze. They smiled to themselves and pointed a head. “Would you look at that? It seems like we’ve found what we’ve been looking for,” they remarked.

This segment was a large circle surrounding a pedestal, and on top of the altar, a sphere of blue could be seen. Energy could be seen crackling around the outside the orb, and a few wires stuck out from the object to connect it to the wall. The wires were so dark in color that they blended into the environment easily. If one wasn’t looking hard enough, they were easy to miss.

“It looks like we’ve found where Lilith has been being kept,” Xia frowned. “But how are we supposed to get them out of there? I don’t know how these prison things work, but it seems like a delicate matter to me. What if we mess it up? She could be killed if we screw this up too much.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to find a way to pull this off. Neliah, you seem like you know what you’re doing. You’re a smart mage. I’m sure you can find out something to do so we can at least connect that orb from the wall to take it with us,” Cordell said, nudging the taller mage with his shoulder. “I trust you above all others with it, Neli.”

Neliah  sighed and rolled their eyes. “Great going there, Cordell. I see right through your plans. You want me to do it so that you don’t have to,” they said dryly, giving Cordell a half-hearted glare.

Cordell whistled innocently and shrugged loosely. “I never said any such thing. I believe that you are jumping to conclusions, fine Neliah. Would you go on ahead and free our dear companion from the prison they have been inside for far too long?” he asked, seamlessly changing the subject to push the attention back on Neliah.

Neliah  let out a sigh and shook their head, walking up to the sphere. They pressed their hands to the surface, closing their eyes. They focused as much of their energy into the orb before them, their hair starting to whip around them. Their tattoos started to glow, dully at first and then vibrantly. White light exploded free from their skin. 

Lex held up her hands to cover her eyes from the suddenly bright flare of light. “Neliah, what’s going on in there?!” she cried out, unable to see what was happening behind the flashes plaguing her vision.

Neliah  kept their hands on the orb, not saying anything. A few seconds later, the orb’s glow disappeared, the blue fading away. The light jumped free from the sphere and formed a figure lying on the ground.  Neliah’s  tattoos lost their bright glow as they fell to the ground to brush their fingers against the face of the newcomer. 

The new person was Lilith as far as Lex was concerned. They had lengthy blue hair with red highlights here and there. Their hair’s edges were thin, almost unnaturally so, and it was clear that they hadn’t washed or cut their hair in ages. Granted, it was hard to do so when they were stuck inside the magical sphere. They wore a turquoise shirt with black leggings, both of which held her body tightly. By some miracle, likely thanks to the nourishing properties of the orb, Lilith hadn’t lost too much weight. They had black boots on their feet and a purple bandanna tied loosely around one of their wrists. Their eyes were shut, and it became clear quickly that they were unconscious and weren’t going to be waking up for a while.

“Well, at the very least, they’re still breathing,”  Neliah  said, feeling for a pulse on Lilith’s neck. “They still have a heartbeat as well.  Considering the fact that  they were in there for fifteen years or more, the orb did a good job at keeping her alive. We might have to keep this in mind in case we ever want to use this technology for something in the future.”

“What are we supposed to do to get them to safety?” Cordell asked nervously. “We can take them with us, but they look so weak right now... Are we sure it’s a good idea for us to stay here? Can we try and teleport out of here with them?”

Neliah  looked over the group before nodding. “I’m going to take Lilith to safety back in the hideout. Is it in the same place as the old hideout back from when the war first started?” Neliah questioned of Cordell.

Cordell nodded. “Yes, as a matter of fact. You shouldn’t run into any trouble when going back there. You’ll be welcomed with open arms. The only people who don’t know you probably don’t recognize you as a Fearbringer, so you’ll be able to get in without any issues,” he said.

Neliah  nodded and hoisted Lilith into their arms bridal style. “I’ll make sure that everything is alright with them. I promise,”  Neliah  declared to the group. They closed their eyes, a small portal appearing nearby. They stepped through it and disappeared into thin air soon after.

Cordell looked back to Xia and Lex. “Well, we can’t leave until we’re sure that the others are safe. If they knew how to teleport out themselves, we wouldn’t be in this situation, but I guess we’ll just have to go along with it. Let’s start looking around,” he told them.

“I hope they haven’t run into any trouble while wandering around on their own... Do you think they ran into  Mercilia  or Maizie?” Lex asked nervously.

“ Mercilia  is on our side, so I don’t think she’s an issue for us... She’s the Draconic Superior of Passion, and honestly, I don’t know how she got into the  Fearbringer  army. She’s such a ray of sunshine who would never harm anyone, and yet, they still let her inside,” Cordell said.

“ Maizie  is still an issue though. Since we know how she is, we can say for sure that anybody who runs into her is in danger,” Xia frowned. 

“If the others are with  Mercilia , all we need to do is see them. After that, we can teleport out of here. Once we’ve got confirmation that everybody is safe, we can get out, but until then, we’ll just have to wait,” Cordell told the girls. “Hopefully, we’ll see them with  Mercilia  without running into  Maizie  at all.”

“If they’re with  Mercilia , then that means that they’re just trying to find us at this point... Well, off we go. We can’t let them wander around in confusion for much longer. I’m sick of all these dark colors anyways. Let’s take care of business,” Xia declared, stretching her arms up before taking a few steps away from the area where Lilith had been. 

Cordell nodded. He looked at the orb where Lilith had been stored and pulled something out of his pocket. It was revealed to be a small Infinity Box, the same thing  Tuila  had pulled out back at the start of the adventure. He pulled the orb away from where it was sitting and dropped it into the box before returning the box back to his pocket. “We can keep this to study it later,” he explained.

“Off we go now,” Xia said with a nod. She gestured for Cordell and Lex to follow her, and they trailed after her by a few feet.

~~~~~

Liathine  crossed her arms and sighed, not particularly a fan of what she was going to be doing. She used her foot to open the door in front of her before walking inside with a small frown. “Tempest? Are you in here?” she asked.

Liathine  could see somebody sitting at a table, hunched over a small twister being formed by magic. Said person had black hair in a bun and piercing blue eyes. They wore a kimono of white fabric, though there were blue highlights here and there. They weren’t wearing any shoes and had a gold sash wrapped around their waist. They were making a twister softly, spinning it around with their mind. They didn’t seem to have noticed Liathine yet.

“Tempest?”  Liathine  repeated. She walked up to the person and tapped them on the shoulder.

Tempest’s miniature twister disappeared, and they looked up at  Liathine  with a tired gaze. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” they said sleepily, yawning and rubbing at their eyes tiredly. “Excuse me for the way my house looks,  Liathine . I haven’t had the time to clean things up in a while. I’ve been a bit busy doing other things. I’m not exactly at home often, so there’s not much of a chance to make sure that everything is presentable for guests... Not that I get guests at all, but...”

“It’s fine. Just talk to me for a little bit. That’s all I want,”  Liathine  said. She eyed the table and noticed there was another chair sitting on the other side of it. She pulled the chair away from the table and sat down on it, looking back to  Liathine  and letting their hands fall on the table. “I have a few questions for you.”

“I feel like I already know exactly why you’re here. I’m not here much since I’m busy out in the world trying to do things to kick up a fuss and bring the  Fearbringers  hell. I guess in that way, I’m a hell bringer,” Tempest snorted. “Word travels faster on  Daragon  than you would expect. Most communities are isolated, yes, but we still know how to reach out to one another and contact each other. I found out that things have been changing as of late thanks to the new arrival of a few figures important to the history of Daragon. I also know that you’re probably involved with that whole mess.”

Liathine  nodded. “Yes, I am. I know exactly what’s happening since I’ve been directly involved. You know Diamond, Cordell, and  Tuiola  from all those years ago when the Draconic Superiors were still all together. We’re leading the resistance to take  Daragon  back from  Fearbringer  control. We have a few new faces now. Some of those new faces just so happen to be the new Clan Leaders who have come from Earth to help us end the war,” she replied. 

“How many people from the old gang have gotten together? Judging by the fact that you’re here, you seem to think that you’ll be able to sway me from my isolationist life to fight in a war that I’ve been trying to change in my own little way,” Tempest asked.

“We’ve got nearly everybody at this point... There are just a few people left. We have over two-thirds of the people from the old group. Plus, we’ve got the new Draconic Superiors of Life, Water, and Fire. They’ve been reincarnated and have already joined the party. They’re showing signs of promise already with two of them having already reached the second magical level,”  Liathine  replied. “We want to finish off the group of potential generals before starting our actual charge into the next step of the war. It’s almost time to break into the headquarters of the  Fearbringers  and kill Mersall.”

“ Mersall ... Ugh. What a dreadful little man,” Tempest groaned softly with a shake of their head. “I’ve been busy going off and starting rebellions in smaller territories where  Fearbringer  control is weak. They have no point to keep control over those villages since it offers no political advantages to them, which means they don’t want to try and take it back. They only have those villages under their influence to increase fear of them throughout  Daragon .  A large number of  smaller villages is scarier than a few important locations as far as the Daragonian people are concerned.”

“And you’ve run into Mersall a few times?” Liathine asked, realizing why Tempest had changed the subject to their previous actions.

Tempest nodded. “Unfortunately, yes... He’s quite possibly the most annoying man I have ever met. I know that’s to be expected from the leader of the Fearbringers, but I still can’t stand dealing with him. I’ve fought him a few times, and he’s no joke... His power is immense. I’ve been able to defeat him once, but he retreated before I could get the killing blow. I also held him off for long enough to let a full town evacuate to keep him from getting inside and hurting all the people inside. He disappeared soon after, and I haven’t seen him much... And don’t even get me started on Zelda,” they grumbled.

“Sounds like you know quite a bit of important information... Would it be alright with you if we asked you to join the party now? If you know so much, then everybody could stand to hear about it. It would help us out quite a bit to know everything that you’ve discovered. I mean, we kind of need all the help we can get if we want to defeat the Fearbringers,” Liathine said.

Tempest looked at her and nodded. “ Of course ... I don’t want to let the  Fearbringers  get away with this. Enough people have suffered as it is, and I don’t want to let it  continue on  for any longer. I’ve been doing my best, but it clearly isn’t enough so long as I’m on my own. I can’t stop the entire  Fearbringer  army without any help,” they told her.

Liathine  nodded to herself and got to her feet. “I’m glad to hear it. No reason to keep this place clean. We're going back to the old hideout from when we were younger. That’s been our base all this time, and yet, only two people have  actually thought  to come and see us at that place. Mana and Jericho are apparently the only geniuses out of our friends,” she joked.

Tempest laughed. “I suppose that might have some truth to it... I would have thought you would have moved by now given the danger that comes with dealing with the  Fearbringers , but you’re still there... Expect the unexpected, I suppose. That’s the lesson the  Fearbringers  need to learn. They thought you weren’t there when you were, and it’s going to bite them.”

“It can’t bite them until after we find a way to defeat them. Until then, it’s just a strategic hub,”  Liathine  pointed out. “But with your help, we’ll be able to take one step closer to liberation.”

“Yes, I’m coming,” Tempest said with a small smile. “You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ve had enough of the  Fearbringers , so by the time I’m done with them, I’ll make them say that they’ve had enough of dealing with me, and I won’t feel bad because they asked for it by starting this war in the first place.”

~~~~~

Jayler  swore under his breath as he summoned what little  energy  he had to attack  Maizie  with a sphere of fire. She easily kicked off the nearby wall and avoided it, landing on the ground in a crouching position. “ Mercilia ! Get over here!”  Maizie  snapped, noticing the Draconic Superior of Passion.

Mercilia  took a few small steps toward  Maizie  before snapping one palm against the air in front of her. A wave of pink energy burst forth from her fingertips, hitting  Maizie  straight in the chest and sending her flying backwards. “You were always a bit of an idiot,  Maizie ,”  Mercilia  frowned, still managing to keep her angelic aura even as she betrayed someone she had been working with for multiple years. “Why would I want to join the Fearbringers? Look at me. I’m basically a princess stereotype!”

Maizie  slowly pushed herself to her feet, shaking slightly as she moved. “Some people aren’t what you would expect,”  Maizie  said quietly, and  Jayler  couldn’t tell if she was foreshadowing something else taking place behind the scenes or just excusing her mistake regarding  Mercilia’s  loyalty.

Mercilia  jumped towards  Maizie , transforming while she was in the air. Somehow, she looked even more stunning and angelic after finishing her appearance, and  Jayler  was surprised. Somehow, just being around her relaxed him, and he got the feeling this was part of her Passion magic. If Passion was the influence over emotion, then his feelings could be affected by being around her while she was using her magic in large quantities.

Mercilia  tried to hit  Maizie  with her foot, but  Maizie  rolled out of the way at the last second, meaning  Mercilia’s  foot slammed into the ground without hitting anything.  Mercilia  hissed in pain at the sensation. “Fiddlesticks!” she cried out, looking ready to drop everything to nurse her  heavily bruised  foot. 

Ocean slid one of her feet across the ground, creating a long, winding path of icy matter that lashed out at  Maizie .  Maizie  attempted to keep her balance, but she wound up falling and sliding along it.  Maizie  nearly hit the wall, but she pushed off it, going straight towards Ocean with magic crackling at her fingertips.

Ocean threw up a shield at the last second, blocking  Maizie’s  strike with a circular pattern made of  pale yellow  light. She went to kick Maizie’s feet out from under her, but she was stopped when Luke did something similar.

Luke created a sword and slashed it underneath  Maizie’s  feet. While the blade wasn’t exactly sharp, its edges were hard despite the dullness.  Maizie  was sent sprawling, going face first and falling onto Ocean.

Ocean was pinned to the ground before anyone knew what had happened.  Maizie  raised one hand, purple magic forming in her palm, but she was stopped when  Mercilia  sent a blast of magic at  Maizie , knocking her off Ocean and into the wall. 

Mercilia  let her wings carry her over to where  Maizie  was, not wanting to put too much stress on her foot. She grabbed  Maizie  by the collar, still fluttering a few feet above the ground. “What do you want from us?” she asked Maizie intensely despite already knowing the answer.

“You’re Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders. It’s my job to get rid of you since you pose a threat to  Fearbringer  control. If you didn’t want to deal with the  Fearbringers , you shouldn’t have provoked us in the first place. You said  Daragon  didn’t belong to us, and so we proved you wrong. There’s nothing you can do to stop us at this point. Our conquest has spread too far to be stopped now!” Maizie exclaimed.

Mercilia  growled and dropped  Maizie  onto the ground, not being surprised when she heard bones crack from the pressure of  Maizie’s  fall.  Maizie  screeched in pain, and  Mercilia  pressed a hand to her forehead. Energy was spread between the two, and a few seconds later,  Maizie  fell limp. She was still clearly breathing, but she was unconscious for sure.  Jayler  felt his heart skip a beat from fear. Were all Passion mages capable of that? Could he __ d o that?

Mercilia , oddly enough, didn’t seem bothered by what she had just done at all. She didn’t even bother transforming back to normal after the fight was over, instead letting her wings carry her a few inches above the floor. “Well, now that we’ve taken care of her for the time being, how about we try to get out of here?” she asked, back to her regular chipper self.

Luke stared at her in surprise. “How did you do all that?” he asked, his voice shaking from a combination of fear and adrenaline. “You made such quick work out of her without even batting an eyelash... How do you do it?”

Mercilia  shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve always been pretty good at sneaking around and fighting. That’s one of the reasons I got into the  Fearbringer  army so easily. I guess they thought they could use my appearance to deceive others since I look so nice, but in the end, they were the ones taken in by my lies. How pathetic,” she told him. “That’s their fault though, not mine. If they didn’t want to be betrayed, maybe they shouldn’t have taken in somebody without doing the proper research. I mean, I’m glad they didn’t, but they have nobody but themselves to blame.”

“What are we supposed to do now?” Ocean asked, still shaky from being pinned down by Maizie, even if it was only for a moment. “We still have to find the others that we came in here with... Xia, Cordell, and Lex are waiting for us somewhere. We don’t have to deal with the issue of Fearbringers anymore, but we have to get out of here before Maizie wakes up.”

Mercilia  opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a sudden, powerful rush of energy that hit the group like a freight train. She gasped in shock, stumbling slightly off course from her flight in her moment of surprise.

“What in the world was that?” Jayler asked, his eyes wide.

“That was an energy wave... It means that a powerful magical energy was just sent out from a source of great strength. I can’t say entirely what happened for sure, but I feel like it’s easy enough to make an educated guess on what happened,”  Mercilia  told him. “It seems to me like Cordell and the others were able to find Lilith at the heart of the maze.”

“Which means all we need to do now is find the exit, right?” Luke questioned, smiling in relief even if he hadn’t gotten an official answer of confirmation from Mercilia yet.

Luckily for Luke,  Mercilia  didn’t say anything to disappoint him. “Exactly. If we can get out of here now, we’re home free,” she smiled, taking his hands gently and pulling him into a hug, still flying. “Let’s follow the direction of that energy. Soon enough, we’re bound to run into them, and when we do, we can just teleport back to the hideout. That would definitely be faster than going to find the exit, but we can’t do it until we’re positive that everybody’s safe.”

“In that case, let’s not waste a second,” Ocean smiled, relief flooding her body. “I am so ready to get out of this maze, and I’m sure Gemini is as well... We need to get her help too.”

“She’ll be fine. I’m sure of it,”  Mercilia  nodded. “Now, let’s get to it.”

~~~~~

It didn’t take as long as expected for the two parties to come together. Ocean was getting tired of pulling Gemini along, and she was relieved as could be when she saw the others they had entered the building with walking together, even if Neliah was nowhere to be found.

“Ocean!” Lex cried out upon noticing the other girl. She ran towards the tallest of the Clan Leaders, practically throwing herself at Ocean. The two went down in a giggling pile of limbs, and Ocean returned the embrace gladly. A few seconds later, they got to their feet, but Lex kept holding tightly to Ocean’s hand. They smiled at each other brightly before turning their attention to others in their party.

Cordell walked up to  Mercilia  and hugged her, though he was somehow even more chaotic and unorganized with his embrace than Lex had been. Neither one of them was particularly refined, but Cordell’s arms and legs wrapped around  Mercilia’s  body while she remained flying. She almost  fell down  at first, but she got used to carrying the extra weight after a few seconds, and she smiled before letting out a heavenly giggle.

Luke walked up to Xia and smiled at her. “I’m happy to see that you’re alright... I was worried about you,” Luke admitted. “I know we don’t get along very well, even now that we’ve talked out our differences for the most part, but I was still concerned...”

Xia took in a small breath before speaking. “Luke, I want to change that. I don’t want to just be acquaintances. We’re sharing the experience of a lifetime, something I could never share with anybody back home. I’m planning on ditching that girl who lied about your relationship. I don’t even want to say her name. There  has to  be a reason that the two of us were brought here together. I’m not one for religion, but... I bet there’s some higher power that decided to bring the two of us specifically to Hyperion, and I’m not going to waste this opportunity.”

Luke couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at her words. “I want to get along with you too, Xia. We both deserve that... To have more people to be comfortable with. I’m happy to see that you’re alright... I know we said at one point that we were going to work to get better with each other, but we haven’t done much yet,” he commented.

“I guess we’ll just have to change that then,” Xia shrugged. “I mean, since you seem to want to so much... I suppose I can go along with your little game.” She winked playfully at him.

“ Merciliaaaaaaaa !” Cordell cried out, finally pulling away from  Mercilia’s  flying form. Luke and Xia ended their conversation to look at the Draconic Superiors. “I missed you so much! I saw Neliah in here earlier. She already went back to the hideout. I was just trying to figure out where you and the others went.”

Mercilia  ruffled Cordell’s hair with a small laugh. “I’m happy you care so much, Cordy! I missed you all these years. I mean, sending small messages is something, but it’s not quite like seeing your old friends face to face, you know?” she said.

Cordell nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! But it’s okay now. No need to worry about things like that. We're here together now, and that’s what matters most... Aside from maybe getting home. Did you have four little rambunctious children with you, Merci?” he asked.

Mercilia  nodded her response. “Yeah. One of them is unconscious right now. I think she has Life magic, so the sudden cutoff from a natural source like  Daragon’s  outside probably had a negative impact on her,” she told him.

Cordell sighed. “ Of course  it did... Well, all we can do is wait until we get back to the hideout to do something about it. We can’t really do anything to change that here. You know, unless you’re suddenly much better at healing people that I remember.”

Mercilia  frowned in a fake pout. “Hey, I’ve gotten better! I wouldn’t say that I’m great, but improvement is all that matters, Cordy. Since I’m getting better, then that’s a good thing. I’m not as good as  Tuila  or Diamond, though I don’t think I ever will be... The point is, I’m not as horrible at it as I once was. There. Are you happy now?” she asked.

Cordell laughed. “I’m always happy, Merci,” he replied. “Well, it’s time for us to get out of here. What’s the deal with Maizie? Did you guys happen to run into her at any point?”

Jayler  nodded, cutting into the conversation. “We did. We fought her briefly before coming this way. After we finished the fight, we felt a wave of energy, and we think it was Lilith being freed from her prison... Did you do that, Cordell?” he questioned.

“I did... Well,  Neliah  did. They’ve always been better with refined, technical stuff than me. They got Lilith out of there and teleported to the hideout to make sure that they’re going to be okay. I bet they’re getting healed up as we speak. Isn’t that good to hear?” Cordell replied.

“Well, if Lilith is out and everybody is accounted for, why are we still standing around here?”  Mercilia  asked. “We have no reason to stay in this place... It’s creepy and messy anyways. If we can give the Life mage some time to access natural magic, she’ll probably get better too. At least, I hope that’s how it’ll go. Since that seems to be the cause of her sudden exhaustion, getting some contact with the outdoors will do her some good.”

“While not exactly outdoors, our fortress is underground, which means she’ll be surrounded by Wild magic in the ground,” Cordell told Mercilia. “And if you ask me, that’s probably going to be alright. It’s been doing wonders for Aru already... We found him, by the way. We busted him out, but he’s still wiped. It would probably take him upwards of a year to recover if not for the innate magic of Daragon helping him to get better.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’ve recovered him. I was always worried about that little piece, but it’s not like I had the authority to go and help him out, you know?”  Mercilia  said before shaking her head. “Anyways, let’s get out of here. This isn’t the place to be having serious discussions like this if you want my opinion. We can always just wait until we get back to the hideout when we aren’t at risk of being attacked by Maizie should she wake up from her little nap.”

Cordell nodded. “You can conjur a portal for us, right?” he asked.

Mercilia  flashed him a grin and started to move her hands in a circular motion. She made sure the Clan Leaders were nearby before making an explosion of pink energy. She thrust her hand skyward as dust rained down around the party of eight, and light enveloped them as a portal covered the group.

“Goodbye, maze!”  Mercilia  exclaimed with a bright wave, watching as the dreary area faded away to give into the hideout. The maze looked haunted as could be without any moving souls inside, and it was almost eerie, not that anybody was around to see such a scene, as none would be returning to this building ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only got three chapters left this year and within those three chapters I'll be introducing the last two Draconic Superiors (Oren and Umbra) so that we can get into the highly intense fight scenes now that we have everybody
> 
> -Digital


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Lady of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Knight meets with an old friend.

Jayler  didn’t think he had ever been happier to see the underground fortress. 

After the incident with the maze, he almost didn’t ever want to leave. He had a sudden, undeniable urge to run to his bed and curl up under the covers, never to escape. He wouldn’t object to living as a hermit after going through that arduous task. There was nothing that could ever compare to the fear he had felt while trapped in that claustrophobic maze. While he had gotten out of it alright, that didn’t change how much he hated the fact he had been in there to begin with. He was already overwhelmed from everything that happened.

Lucky for him, he didn’t need to worry about the others stopping him. Everybody else in the underground fortress was too busy tending to Gemini or Lilith.  Jayler  curled up under his covers, exhausted from the constant adrenaline that had been coursing through him for so long. He needed some rest after all that messiness.

A shadow darkened the area above  Jayler , and he looked up. When his gaze traveled to the source of the shadow, he gasped, suddenly overcome with concern as he realized just who the  person  he was looking at was. 

“Aru!”  Jayler  cried out in surprise. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be up? I didn’t even realize you had woken up.”

Aru shrugged loosely. “I regained consciousness while you were on your mission. Now that you have returned, I figured I should say hello,” he responded. He didn’t show any signs of being tired, something that caught  Jayler  off guard after he had seen Aru sleeping and weak for so long. He seemed to have fully recovered, and Jayler got the feeling healing magic was much more potent than he could have originally anticipated.

“I’m glad to see that you’re doing better... I’m still a bit worried, if I’m honest,”  Jayler  frowned. “Are you sure that you’re okay? Do you need to lay down? You still look pale...”

“That’s just my skin, I can assure you,” Aru told him firmly. He showed no signs of backing down, and  Jayler  let out a sigh, giving into Aru’s words. “No need to concern yourself with me. I’d like to know more about you.”

“My name... I’m  Jayler ,”  Jayler  replied. “I’m one of the Clan Leaders... How much do you know about me and the others?”

“Not much.  Tuila  told me that there are six of you here with us, but there should be seven... I believe she said you were the one who had a twin relative of some sort, yes?” Aru asked.

Jayler  hesitated before nodding. He had forgotten all about the business with the Silver Knight in the chaos that had been going on with the maze incident. He swallowed nervously. “Yeah... Apparently, I have a twin, but I wouldn’t know for sure. I never knew about a twin that I may or may not have had.  Tuila  told me soon after I arrived here.”

“The Silver Knight... I’ve met her before, if you can believe it,” Aru remarked with a small frown. “Did she show any signs of having magic when you encountered her?”

Jayler  frowned and nodded. “Yes. She used magic, but she didn’t seem to be confined to a given element. It was like everything was at her disposal. How is that even possible? She’s supposed to be a Clan Leader if she’s really my twin, but she doesn’t fit in with the elemental dynamic of the rest of us. She ignores any rules given to the rest of the group,” he said.

“When I met her, she didn’t have any magic,” Aru told him. “She fought only with a sword. I don’t mean Blade magic there either... I mean only a sword. I don’t know where she could have come from or how she gained all that power, but something is wrong... What made you think that she was your twin? There must be a reason you’re referring to her as such.”

“Well... When I first met her, I felt this weird tingling on the back of my neck, and when  Tuila  checked it out, she said that I had the mark of Soluna there, showing that I was a reincarnation of one of the twin gods. It only showed up after I met the Silver Knight, so  Tuila  theorized that she must be  Skylox’s  reincarnation, but  in order for  the reincarnation theory to be true, we have to be twins,”  Jayler  explained in a word dump. He wasn’t sure if any of his rambling made sense, but there was no way to take it back now, so he let it out, blushing slightly out of fear Aru hadn’t caught onto what he was trying to get across.

Lucky for Jayler, Aru understood him loud and clear. “I see... Well, that is a plausible theory, I must admit. I don’t know what else to say about it. Until we meet the Silver Knight again, we can’t do much to narrow down who she could be. I have no ideas, even if I’ve met her before. She hid her face behind a mask and didn’t show any of her body. Her voice was what told me who she was. She introduced herself as the Silver Knight. She said she was a Skylox mercenary, which doesn’t make much sense,” Aru frowned. 

“A Skylox mercenary...” Jayler echoed with a small frown.

“I investigated to see if I knew of any  Skylox  Heroes who would fit the bill, but I couldn’t figure anything out. In the end, I came up short no matter where I looked. She disappeared for a while after the fall of the  Skylox  Heroes, but she’s back and better than ever as far as I can tell... While she was gone, she got new powers too... I suppose a lot happened during her hiatus,” Aru remarked. “I wish I could help you out further with finding the truth regarding the Silver Knight.”

“It’s alright. You should go and rest anyways. Regardless of how you feel, you shouldn’t go right into getting up and walking around without some cushioning of waiting until you’re better,” Jayler said, going right back into his nervous, worrying habits. “It was nice to meet you, Aru.”

“As to you,” Aru replied. He turned on his heel and walked away. Jayler sighed in relief as he started for the direction of his bed.

Jayler  closed his eyes, finally left to sleep. However, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to so long as the uncertainties regarding the Silver Knight were still hanging over his head. He didn’t know what to do about her, and  as long as  her identity was a mystery, he was going to be left to wonder what to do next.

However, he couldn’t do anything about it yet, as he needed rest before he could set out and take care of other business.  Jayler  let his exhaustion take him over, giving into the rest he had been pleading for since the old  Fearbringer  hideout was turned into a maze to begin with. He wanted to do something about the Silver Knight, he thought dully, but sleep was a more pressing matter at that moment as far as Jayler was concerned.

He dreamt of meeting the Silver Knight once again, but nothing in the dream indicated who she was since  Jayler  himself didn’t know. She was hiding just out of reach, and it was frustrating.

~~~~~

The Silver Knight had been walking through the abandoned area for about two hours now, and she was finally sure that she had found the right spot. It had taken a lot longer than she would have liked, but there wasn’t much for her to do about it now. The Silver Knight looked down at the ground and frowned to herself. She wasn’t sure if the person she was greeting was going to be open to the idea of company, but she didn’t particularly care given that he didn’t have a choice on if she visited or not. 

If her research was correct, nearly ever Draconic Superior had been found up to this point. There were only two of them that weren’t around to fight in the war, and she was going to track down one of them. The first of the two was going to be Oren Heis, and it was his presence that brought her here to an abandoned space of open rock that nobody enjoyed visiting.

The Silver Knight looked down at a crack in the rocks. That had to be the way inside. Oren didn’t like seeing other people as far as she was aware, not that he really had a choice in the matter. If she could move herself to slip in through the crack, she could see him and ask him to join the cause of ending the war. Somehow, she got the feeling he would be easy to convince.

The crack in the ground being the only entrance was the real test to see if one was worthy of meeting the one and only Oren Heis. It was easy for the Silver Knight to line herself over it, slipping in through the crack using a small amount of Matter magic. Rearranging particles had been much harder back when the Silver Knight first started practicing her magic, but it came as natural as breathing to her now. Nobody had ever taught her officially, but she didn’t need somebody to tell her how to use magic. It just came to her in a way she didn’t know how to describe to outsiders.

The Silver Knight let her molecules weave in and out of the larger rocks around her, landing on the ground after making her way through the thick sheet. The Silver Knight landed in a crouch before rising to her full height. Judging by the fact that there was other space underneath the thick layer of stone, this was the right place. If it hadn’t been correct, she would have been going a lot deeper with hopes that things would eventually open up to a hidden space.

The Silver Knight glanced around the area, finding herself looking at a figure hiding in the shadows. “I know you’re there,” the Silver Knight told them. “Come on out. I’m not here to hurt you. I’ll even put my hands in the air.” She let her arms go upwards to show she had no intentions of attacking.

The figure came out of the shadows, and the Silver Knight looked them, or rather, him over with a frown and a somewhat judgmental gaze. He was tall with tanned skin the color of dusted rocks. His hair was a deep brown hue and was combed neatly even if he hadn’t been around most people for many years. His eyes were brown as well, and they glared at the Silver Knight harshly. He wore a brown shirt fashioned loosely. His trousers were dark, and he had black shoes that looked like they once had a shine to them that had long since faded.

“Oren Heis,” the Silver Knight said. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve been looking around for you for quite some time now. I’m happy we can finally see each other face to face after all this time. Can I talk to you for a little bit?”

“Somehow, I get the feeling you’re not going to stop talking even if I say no,” Oren frowned, crossing his arms. “I do appreciate you having your hands in the air. You knew pretty early on what I wanted from you, and I’m glad that you’re acting that way. I appreciate it greatly.”

“I got the feeling I could guess what type you were... Plus, I’ve heard rumors about how you hate violence and hide away from most people. I decided to let you see that I have no intentions of hurting you early on to ensure you understood my intentions,” the Silver Knight replied.

“I see... Wise choice,” Oren said. “I’m glad to see I’m dealing with someone smart. I would like to know who you are though. Random facts are not enough to convince me of how good a person is, and I would like full details.”

“My true name needs to be a secret due to the war going on around us. However, I am going by the Silver Knight. I am simply a mercenary who wishes to help to end this war. Nothing more, nothing less. I would like your help as much as you’re willing to give. I need you to go and fight with the Draconic Superiors. Nearly the entire group is together now. There are a few left that have not yet joined the party, and you are one of them. If it’s alright with you, I would like to take you to the hideout where the others are waiting for you,” the Silver Knight explained.

Oren frowned. “How can I know that you’re trustworthy? I need you to be honest with me here... And if you’re lying, I will be able to tell. Why don’t you tell the truth the first time so we don’t need to get into a scuffle?” he asked.

“Of course. I’m a fighter who previously worked in the employ of  Lyloc . It’s important to note that I am no  Skylox  Hero. I simply worked as a mercenary with  Lyloc every once in a while . Now that the  Skylox  Heroes have fallen, I  have to  find my own place in the world without them. I’ve decided to help end the war between  Daragon  and the  Fearbringers  if I possibly can. I need your help to do so though. The more Draconic Superiors that are part of this, the better. Please, I ask that you help us out,” the Silver Knight said, swallowing nervously. This entire paragraph was the truth, and she hoped that he didn’t decide to nitpick and take apart everything because she was hiding her face. Showing her  true identity  simply wasn’t an option at this point. There wasn’t a way she could show herself to the world without risking being hurt by  Fearbringers  in an assassination attempt. It was a danger she couldn’t expose herself to.

Oren looked the Silver Knight over top to bottom, frowning to himself. “Well, I don’t see any signs of you lying... Normally, I can tell, and yet, I don’t see anything strange from you... I suppose I can trust you for now,” Oren told her. “Remember though. If I see any signs that you’re lying to me at any point in the near future, I will not hesitate to strike you down to get away. Many have tried to kill me by gaining my trust. I am not going to let this happen again. I simply can’t afford to die at this point... Even if you’re not one of them, I need to be as cautious as possible.”

The Silver Knight nodded. “Of course. I understand. I hide my face only because it isn’t an option for me to show it right now. I know that it can be dangerous to show one’s true face to the world at large, and I have no intentions of exposing you to any danger that could take your life,” she assured him.

“Empty words may be enough to convince some, but it’s not enough for me,” Oren said bluntly. “You can say what you want, but I need actions to back it up. I’m going to make sure that you don’t attack me, and if you try anything, that’s it. It’s over.”

The Silver Knight shrugged. “I understand that completely. I’m not going to hurt you, but I do know why you’re being cautious. I’ll even walk in front of you just to make sure,” she told him.

“You’re not afraid I’ll stab you in the back?” Oren asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, not at all. I know a lot about you. I did my research before coming here. I know that you’re a good man at heart. You wouldn’t go against your principles to hurt someone without a justified reason,” the Silver Knight answered.

“I must wonder where you learned so much about me,” Oren frowned. “I don’t think I let all of this information slip over the past sixteen years. It’s hard to let information slip when one has been in hiding for that long.”

“I look around to find out whatever I can about people I’ll be approaching. This applies to you and the Clan Leaders. In case you weren’t already aware, they’ve returned, and they’re already with the Draconic Superiors,” the Silver Knight answered. “Nearly everyone from the old group is together aside from you and a few others... I know they have not yet brought Umbra Mazin into their little group, but the others should be around.”

“Hm... I suppose I’ll come with you for now. Remember what I said about fighting back if you try anything. I’m fierce when cornered,” Oren told her sternly.

“Understood. I can take us to the underground area, if you would like. I can’t teleport exactly into the area, but I can go over the entrance. If you’re careful, you can get inside without anybody seeing you. After all, we don’t want the  Fearbringers  to see that you’re around,” the Silver Knight said.

“Speaking of  Fearbringers , how can I be sure that you’re not one?” Oren asked. “I think anybody can lie about their identity and say they’re a good person when they truly aren’t. If one practices at it enough, they can keep the truth hidden from everyone they need to. Do you have any proof that I can trust you without seeing your face? Anyone can say it’s too dangerous to show who they really are and not mean it as a way of betraying or deceiving other people, so pardon me for being a bit cynical.”

“I’m afraid I have no true proof. The only thing I could show you as evidence of who I am would reveal too much about me, and while I understand that you are a Draconic Superior who will be meeting with others of the same breed, I can’t take any chances. It’s simply far too risky for me to reveal. Crucial information is always at risk in war, and I can’t allow it to get out. You’ll have to pardon my inability to  open up  for a while longer. After the war, when we meet again, I can tell you everything,” the Silver Knight explained.

It wasn’t a matter of if the two met again once the war had  come to a close . They would see each other again someday. That was a matter of fact. After all, the Silver Knight was a  Hanilia  just like Oren, but there was no rift in between her faction and his unlike the Draconic Superiors, Clan Leaders, and Fearbringers. When that time came, the Silver Knight could tell him everything. However, until that happened, there was nothing she could do but pray that he decided to trust her in this time of pressure and vulnerability.

Lucky for her, he seemed willing to believe her. “Alright. If you really know where this hideout is, I’ll come with you. My Earth magic as the Draconic Superior of the element is strong. If I sense I am being betrayed, I won’t hesitate to end things,” Oren threatened.

The Silver Knight nodded but didn’t say anything in response. She summoned her power to create a portal before them, and a few seconds later, they had both stepped through it. Light surrounded the pair in the seconds that followed, and when the warm glow faded, they were standing in a wooded area with tall grass and trees everywhere. 

The Silver Knight looked down at a suspicious rock sitting among the greenery. “That should take you exactly where you need to go,” she told him.

Oren had a small frown on his face. Once upon a time, back when the war hadn’t yet begun, this had been a hideout of sorts for the Draconic Superiors. They could be open about their existence before the war, but every once in a while, they still needed some privacy.

“Judging by the look on your face, I get the feeling you’ve been here before,” the Silver Knight said. “I trust that you’ll be able to find your way inside. Besides, I have somewhere to go right now. I don’t want to stick around for too long when it’s dangerous to stay anywhere for longer than a few minutes.”

“I see... I pray that the future grants you blessings, Silver Knight,” Oren told her. “If you’re truly a  Hanilia  like I suspect, your faction must be missing you... Assuming you have one, that is. You wouldn’t be alone if you had a faction of  Hanilia  to stand by in this battle. How strange.”

The Silver Knight didn’t know how to respond to that. She stared at Oren, not sure how he had managed to figure out so much about her without trying at all. He was a lot better at finding things out than she could have ever anticipated, if she was being honest. She didn’t comment on this, though, instead turning away from him with a small frown.

The truth behind her  Hanilia  faction was strange, to say the least. In fact, there was no way for her to explain the truth behind her  Hanilia  group since she was not aware of what was going on with it herself. Finding the truth was difficult when she didn’t know what party she belonged to in the first place. Nobody had ever told her the truth.

Oren didn’t try to reason with her about staying in the area, instead watching as she left the area behind. A few seconds, Oren had disappeared down into the ground, not even bothering to use the proper entrance since he didn’t have a need to due to his element of Earth allowing him to swiftly move through the ground without any issues.

The Silver Knight, on the other hand, teleported away using her magic since she didn’t have any reason to stick around. She wanted to find out more about her faction of Hanilia, and perhaps she would begin to research after she found a good place to do so. After all, she was tired of wandering around alone.

~~~~~

The ground near the entrance of the underground fortress  opened up  as Oren appeared before the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders. Many people nearby turned to face the door, wondering what the disturbance meant. When eyes fell upon the Earth mage, many gasped in shock. 

Flare summoned a fire to her hand. “Is this an attack?!” she cried out in surprise, her shoulders instantly growing tense. 

Tuila  placed a hand on Flare’s shoulder. “No, not at all. In fact, this is an ally of  ours.  I’d like everyone to meet Oren  Heis . He’s the Draconic Superior of Earth, not that I expected many of  you  younger people to know it. After all, he tends to hide away from most of the world,” she explained.

Lex walked up to the party gathered around the entrance slowly. “He’s our friend?” she questioned. “Wow... I never would have guessed that... Normally, when the ground  opens up  and spits out a person, you would expect them to be bad. Maybe that’s just how Earth media talks about it, but...”

“Oren, it’s good to see you again,” Valdez declared, walking up to him slowly. “What brings you here? If you don’t mind my asking, that is... Then again, even if you don’t answer, I’ll still find a way to get the information I need. I’m sure you remember that about me even after spending so many years alone.”

“ Of course  I do. How could I ever forget?” Oren asked with a small shake of his head. “I was led here by a strange figure wearing silver armor... Have you met the Silver Knight by chance?”

“We have, actually,”  Tuila  frowned. “She’s an odd one for sure... What did she do to bring you here? How did she know where to find us? She shouldn’t know where this fortress is, and yet, she still managed to find her way here...”

“She seemed to have done a lot of research regarding what she thought would help her out in the future. She knew a lot about me, much more than she should have known as far as I’m concerned. It was odd to hear all that she knew about... I don’t know where she found that information, but it must have been hidden away somewhere,” Oren replied.

“I see... This doesn’t help us out in figuring out who she is at all, but I guess I didn’t suspect anything else,”  Tuila  sighed. “Our information is still minimal at best.”

“Well, maybe I’ll be able to enlighten you, even if it’s just a little bit. I believe that the Silver Knight is a  Hanilia  of some sorts, though I don’t think I’d be able to tell you for sure what faction... She claimed to be a mercenary who once worked with the  Skylox  Heroes but has since gone rogue since the fall of the  Skylox  Heroes. I don’t know if that’s true or not, but I didn’t have any evidence to dispute it, so I decided to keep it in the back of my head,” Oren told her.

“How strange... I didn’t think anyone was left from the area after the attack by the  Fearbringers ... None of the  Skylox  Heroes, none of the people in the town, none of the people associated with them...  And yet, she somehow managed to live,”  Tuila  frowned. “How odd... I wonder what the explanation for that could be. On top of that, you must have noticed her powers, Oren.”

“I did. I was able to sense that she had every element hiding within her, though I don’t know why that is. A mage with that much power hasn’t been seen since the days of Lyloc and Evangeline, and they had such power because they were reincarnations of the twin gods,” Oren remarked.

“We have a twin god reincarnation among our ranks, actually... And we suspect the Silver Knight is the other one. One of the Clan Leaders here is Soluna while she must be  Skylox . However, she is not a Clan Leader, and she doesn’t fit into the elemental dynamic of the rest of the group at all. It’s strange that she should be part of the group but isn’t. Instead, she has much more power than she realistically should... It sure does raise a few questions,”  Tuila  told Oren. “Anyways, that can wait until later. I have a much more important question to ask you right now, Oren, though I get the feeling you already know what it is.”

“You want to know if I’m going to join you because I’ve made my way here. I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t have plans of joining you, Tuila. The Silver Knight told me that nearly everyone from the old group was here, and while she didn’t say exactly who wasn’t here, she mentioned that Umbra was not part of the party you have gathered here. Now that I’m here to look around for myself, I see that she was correct... Umbra is the only one of the old gang that I do not see here, so I guess she’s much better at her research than I expected,” Oren said.

“And now that you’ve decided to come along with us, she’s the only one that we’re missing. Luckily for us, we’re working on tracking her down, and if all goes according to plan, she’ll be here with us sooner rather than later. After that, we can start our final assault against the  Fearbringers  to eliminate their rule from  Daragon  once and for all,” Valdez told him with a small smirk. “Our mission is about to reach its conclusion... It took us long enough to get to this point, but it’ll be over soon.”

“We’re going to send somebody out to find Umbra soon. In fact, we can have  Liathine  and Cordell take over her recruitment within the next hour now that we’ve got Tempest, Lilith,  Neliah , and  Mercilia  back here,”  Tuila  told the group. “I’ll give them their mission soon, and after that, we can get you settled in, Oren. I’m glad that you’ve decided to join us. We’re almost finished with everything involving recruitment as well, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Thank you for accepting me with open arms, Tuila. I know how much you can oppose meeting some people at times,” Oren smiled, shooting Tuila a wink. 

She responded by rolling her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. There are a bunch of free beds. We don’t have as many people in here as I would have liked, so countless bunks are available. Magic makes them nice and soft, so you can sleep somewhere that isn’t a pile of rocks.”

“How did you know I was underground all those years?” Oren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re you. You don’t like talking to people, and your power is themed around rocks.  Of course  you would be underground,”  Tuila  answered with a small smirk. “Now, go on. I have business to take care of. A lot has changed in the past fifteen years, but I’m still leading a rebellion like I was when you left.”

Oren nodded with a good-natured chuckle and walked away. Valdez watched him go before turning to Tuila. “Come on. Let’s head out and see what we can do to recruit Umbra. The sooner we get her with us, the better,” Valdez said.

Tuila  nodded silently and started walking to the strategy table at the center of the fort. Valdez trailed after her, ready to come up with their next brilliant scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oren and Aru are good and the Silver Knight is mysterious woooooooo
> 
> -Digital


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: All Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liathine and Cordell set out to find the last Draconic Superior.

Liathine  and Cordell stepped out of their portal and onto the grass of  Regasys . The spirit planet was something else to behold, to say the least. Once upon a time,  Regasys  had been known for its connection with the spirit world, and countless people traveled there to meet with deceased relatives, but now, it was a shell of its former self. Much like  Daragon ,  Regasys  had once been proud and mighty, but it had since fallen into horrible disarray. It was awful to see a beautiful kingdom deteriorate until there was next to nothing left of it, and Cordell felt a pang of guilt at his heart. 

It wasn’t as if he or  Liathine  had the ability to do anything to change it. After all, when  Regasys  fell,  Daragon  had just been plunged into war, and they were preoccupied with ensuring the  Fearbringers  didn’t kill every  Rauleighan  on the planet.  Regasys  was but a distant memory at the time, but that didn’t stop the guilt that threatened to swallow Cordell whole. He gulped dryly,  praying  that his nerves would go away as they searched for their final ally.

Umbra Mazin was her name. She was the Draconic Superior of Thunder, known for her potent control over electricity. She hadn’t been seen publicly since the fall of  Daragon  fifteen years before, and she was nearly impossible to track down even with  Liathine’s  machine. Part of Cordell was nervous that they would arrive and find that Umbra was gone. It almost seemed too easy after they had spent so many years trying to find her. 

“Where are we going to find her?” Cordell asked, peering over  Liathine’s  shoulder to see the orb she held in one hand. A projection was being shown from the sphere that led them to Umbra’s house. Even so, Cordell wasn’t sure if it would work out perfectly.

“Just give it a few minutes. We’ll be there soon,”  Liathine  replied. She was walking slowly to ensure Cordell didn’t feel sick due to the speed. After all, he had been busy in the maze with the other Clan Leaders earlier in the day, and it was clear he was still exhausted from all that exertion. Luckily, it didn’t seem as if the recruitment of Umbra would require any fighting, giving him some time to relax before the next major battle.

While they were walking towards Umbra’s house, Cordell looked around. It had been sixteen years since the previous ruler had fallen. Amara  Lieutanne  hadn’t been ruling for long when  Regasys  fell to ruin. The palace was set ablaze in a horrible arson incident, and Amara was killed alongside her daughter, Hira. Amara’s closest companion, Ria, had died as well. Ria’s daughter, Crimea, was unaccounted for, and even years later, there were conspiracies that she was still alive. She would be sixteen years of age now, having been just a baby when the  Regasys  royal family had fallen. Of course, these theories were merely conjecture, and none could say for sure if Crimea was still alive.

Cordell didn’t know if he was supposed to have faith in Crimea’s existence or not. Part of him said it was too unrealistic to expect a literal baby to have survived an arson that killed countless fully-grown adults. And yet, Cordell still had hope that Crimea was out there.  Regasys  needed to be liberated from the party that had taken it over so many years ago, and Crimea was the most likely figure to win the day, even if she wasn’t technically royalty.

Hira’s body hadn’t ever been found either, as far as Cordell was aware,  and  he wondered about her as well. The public assumption was that she had died, but without any evidence, Cordell refused to believe it. Evidence was everything, and the truth could be found with magic if need be. There was nothing to prove she had died years after her disappearance, but there was nothing to prove she was alive either. It was empty hope, but Cordell was full of baseless dreams and prayers. 

The  Regalian  royal family had been filled with mystery before  Regasys  fell, though more people asked questions now that they were all presumed dead. The father of Hira was unknown, but that was what caused  Regasys  to fall in the first place. A man named Pele had come forward, claiming he was Hira’s father. His reason for being absence in Amara and Hira’s lives was unknown, but the claim was enough to put him on the throne against the better judgement of most.  Regasys  couldn’t afford to undergo a shift of government so soon after slipping from power, so Pele was placed on the throne.

Pele didn’t know how to rule, to put it simply. If one wanted more detail, they would be told that Pele was a dictator with no sense of how to treat others. Nobody liked having him on the throne. He did nothing to ease the suffering of the people, and Cordell hated him with every bone in his body. He didn’t have any connections to  Regasys , but Cordell’s never-ending sympathy had him feeling horrible for the people of  Regasys  that suffered under Pele’s rule.

Cordell saw at least ten people outside and shivering in the cold while he was on the way to visit Umbra with  Liathine . He wanted to stop and offer them help, but he knew he didn’t have the chance to do so. One day, after the war between  Daragon  and the  Fearbringers  ended, he could do something. He could search for Crimea and Hira, pray that they were alive, and maybe overthrow the monster that was Pele.

However, that was still quite a way off, so Cordell instead chose to hate that he couldn’t summon fire to his hands as he and  Liathine  walked past the suffering people of  Regasys . Warmth would do them a lot of good, but it was too far out of Cordell and  Liathine’s  reach to summon enough to help them, and it was painful to Cordell to think of.

Cordell bit back his upset and kept walking, stopping when he realized that he and  Liathine  had arrived.  Liathine  held one hand out in front of Cordell to prevent him from running straight into Umbra’s door. She raised her other hand and knocked against the wood. When no answer came,  Liathine  sighed and opened the door anyways. She was sure Umbra would explain when they had the chance to talk about why they were entering her house without her permission.

Inside the house, a mirror could be seen hanging on the wall. Cordell let out a gasp. “Wow... Color me impressed,” he muttered.

Regasys  was known for its connection to the spirit world, which was called the Mirror in the Galaxy of Hyperion.  Regalian  people could easily travel through mirrors into the other world to visit with the spirits of people who had passed away. While access to the Mirror was not unlimited, it still offered the people who wished to go inside with enough time to speak with others. There were only a few who could stay in the Mirror for an unlimited amount of time, those being the Spirit Guardians ( Regasys ’ faction of  Hanilia ) and members of the  Lieutanne  line. Given how scarce both had become, it was unknown as to if there were any living people left that could live in the Mirror for an unlimited amount of time.

However, that wasn’t what Cordell needed to think about. He examined the mirror hanging on the wall. “This is definitely a portal to the spirit world,” he declared. “I don’t see her in here, so she must be on the other side of the gate. I mean, I can’t think of any other reason the mirror would be  here  but she wouldn’t be. I mean, maybe she just went out, but you know Umbra... She doesn’t ever go out.”

Liathine  nodded her agreement. “You’re right. She wouldn’t ever leave unless she felt like she had no options to, but even then, she would find a way to get out of it,” she said. 

To put it simply, Umbra had never liked being around others. She wasn’t a mean person, but she struggled to connect with others, and when the Draconic Superiors split up during the war, Umbra had immediately moved to find a life far from most civilization. Cordell couldn’t blame her given how horrible society had gotten over the years, but he still wished she had thought to keep in touch at least a little bit more.

LIathine  sat down in a chair near the mirror and stared at it. “If she’s going to be in there for a while, we might as well make ourselves comfortable,”  Liathine  remarked with a small shrug. When Cordell hesitated,  Liathine  spoke again, letting out a miniscule sigh. “Come on, Cord. She’s not going to care. She’s Umbra. We’re some of the only person who can actually pull her out of her hole.”

As if on cue, the mirror on the wall started to glow. Cordell gasped, and  Liathine  rose to her feet. The mirror started to show the outline of a person, and the outline steadily swelled outward from the surface of the glass. A few seconds later, a person had appeared, their entire body bathed in white. Soon after, the white disappeared, and the person’s true form was shown off.

Cordell recognized Umbra immediately. She still looked  similar to  how she had years ago. Her hair was black and tied into a braid, but a yellow streak could be seen amidst the darkness. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, but despite the bright color, they didn’t seem to express much happiness. She wore all black clothing, a black cloak hanging above the other fabric. She looked like an assassin that would sneak around in the dark at first glance given the dark colors. Her outfit consisted of a black cropped shirt with shorts. Her boots were tall and dark in hue, but they were worn-down after years of not being swapped out. A dagger was strapped to her belt in a deep blue holder, something Cordell would have missed if he had not been searching for Umbra’s signature weapon.

Umbra reached for her knife immediately upon seeing she wasn’t alone. When she realized the newcomers were Cordell and  Liathine , she relaxed, letting her arm drop back to her side. “You two sure do like to scare a girl,” Umbra grumbled, sheathing the blade. “Seriously. Breaking into my house really isn’t necessary, but I suspect that’s why you did it.”

“We didn’t mean to bother you,” Cordell grumbled. “Listen, Umbra. We just came here to ask you for your help. You’ve been alone for a long time, so you might not be aware of this, but--”

“I know exactly what you’re going to say. The Clan Leaders are back, and you want me to hook up with the Draconic Superiors again after all this time to end the war with  Daragon ,” Umbra said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. “The spirits like to talk about what happens in the real  world,  you know. They can see us at all times, and they know what’s going on.”

“I guess that your visits have been frequent then,” Liathine remarked. “What were you doing in there today?”

“Talking to a few of our old friends who perished when the war started... I’m sure you remember Coama and the other old Draconic Superiors who died,” Umbra replied. She crossed her arms. “They’ve been keeping a close eye on the rebellion, and when they realized that the time had come for the war to nearly end, they were pretty eager to tell me about it... They’re just the same as always, you know...  So  much hope in the world. It’s funny how they kept that even when being forced into the afterlife.”

“I’m happy the war didn’t jade them too much... I know that some members of our party are far from being the same people they were when we all split up,”  Liathine  frowned. “I can guarantee you that I’m nothing like how I once was when we first parted ways.”

“I suspected as such. You’ve gotten much older, so you know how the world works now... But enough about that. Was my assumption about why you’re here correct?” Umbra asked. 

Cordell looked to  Liathine  before returning his gaze to Umbra. “Yes... It was. You know us far too well. We were hoping that you would decide to leave  Regasys  to fight with us and hopefully end the war. I see that you’re connected to this place judging by your use of the Mirror... Not everyone just buys a portal outright, you know. That means you go there a lot more than one might expect,” he told her.

Umbra shrugged. “If I’m going to be going there every few days, I might as well keep one here. After all, I don’t want to go out into the general public area and risk being spotted and recognized. If I am seen, then chaos could break out. It wouldn’t surprise me if the government of  Regasys is connected with  the Fearbringers. I can’t take any risks, and because of that, I’m holding off on going out as much as I possibly can,” she said.

“I’m glad that you’ve been keeping safe as much as possible... We didn’t want to see you hurt or anything. I guess we’re lucky that so few Draconic Superiors have been found in the middle of fights... I think it was just Fox and Valdez, come to think of it,” Cordell remarked.

“Fox... He’s one of the new kids,” Umbra muttered. “I heard about that from the three old friends we lost at the start of the war. I hope that you’ve been doing a good job at training them. I mean, I know how you are, so...”

“ Tuila  has been pretty intense with the new kids. She wants to make sure that everything is okay when we finally start our assault, so she’s really cracking the whip to ensure that they’re ready for when the official battle begins. Even if you don’t like the way she teaches people, you can’t deny that she’s rather effective in her methods,” Liathine told Umbra.

“Well, I guess I have no choice if you have  Tuila  with you... After all, if you have  Tuila  and Valdez like you’ve mentioned, I’d rather be with you than against you. I’d much rather be on their side than have to deal with them tracking me down,” Umbra remarked with a light smile.

“You’re actually the last person that we needed to recruit for this war,” Liathine said. “Welcome to the group. The full group is finally back together.”

Umbra smiled. “And I’m happy that we’re all here together again... I’ve missed you all, and I can’t wait to get this over with so that life can go back to normal at long last.”

~~~~~

Jayler  didn’t stir until he felt hands on his shoulders a few hours later. 

He opened his eyes slowly to see Lex standing above him, obviously much more awake than he was. Judging by the small smile on her lips, something good had happened. Granted, that could be easily passed off as just Lex being Lex given her undying optimism, but Jayler had a good feeling about this.

“Gemini and Lilith woke up,” she explained. “This means that we have the full gang conscious and ready to fight back against the Fearbringers. If this was a TV show, we’d have just finished the first arc.”

Jayler  had no idea what Lex was on about when it came to TV shows or arcs, but he somehow got the feeling it wasn’t important to know the answer to that. Instead, he chose to focus on the other words that had left her lips. “They’re awake?” he asked. “And when did we get the last member of our little group in on this? I don’t recall ever hearing about that...”

“It’s a pretty recent development.  Liathine  and Cordell just got back with a new friend named Umbra. With her arrival, we have  all of  the Draconic Superiors, and since all six of us Clan Leaders were here from the start, then that puts our numbers at thirty-one, just what we were hoping for in the beginning,” Lex explained. She reached out a hand to help  Jayler  to his feet. When he was standing, he stretched his arms upwards as Lex continued to speak. “Isn’t that great? We can  actually start  fighting and training for real. I mean, we have  all of  the Draconic Superiors, meaning we have a teacher for each element. That puts us in a pretty good place.”

Jayler  nodded. “Wow... That’s awesome. I still don’t know what you meant when you said stuff about arcs and TV, but I don’t think I’m going to ask,” he said.

Lex let out a small laugh. “That’s probably for the best. It’s one of those things where you either get it or you don’t, and there’s no harm in not understanding what I’m on about given that I never seem to shut up,” she told him.

Jayler  snickered to himself, shaking his head as he stretched his arms out once again. Once he was finished loosening himself up after his nap,  Jayler  nodded to her. “Well, why don’t we go and see them? I want to meet this Lilith character and see Gemini,” he told Lex.

Lex grabbed his hand and dragged him away, off to where Gemini’s bed was. She was looking much better now that she had been given time to rest, but there were still dark circles resting below her eyes. She looked done with everything and like she was going to launch a punch at the next person to look at her wrong, so Jayler opted to stay a few feet away until Gemini had a bit more time to simmer off.

“How are you doing?” Lex asked, cutting through Jayler’s thoughts and snapping him out of his brief trance.

“Better than I was,” Gemini replied bluntly. “I’m just happy there’s a bunch of natural magic around here to help me heal faster... I don’t want to sit around helplessly for any longer than I have to.”

“Well, now that we’re finished with the maze deal, it’s time to start getting ready for the actual fighting. We have the last few Draconic Superiors now, and since Aru and Lilith are awake and ready to go, we can launch an attack against the  Fearbringers  whenever we’re all ready,” Lex explained to Gemini, a small smile on her face. Jayler had to admit, her excitement was contagious, and he found himself longing to see what the future held despite his previous fears on the matter.

“I see... I’m glad to see that we’ve been making progress recently,” Gemini remarked. “With everyone here, we have a lot more freedom than we once did. With more troops, we can launch multiple attacks at once, which will increase our productivity greatly.”

“I wasn’t exactly going to say it like that, but that’s just what I was thinking,” Lex told her, but judging by the look on her face, she was lying through her teeth. Jayler couldn’t exactly blame her. It wasn’t hard to get intimidated by Gemini, especially when she was in a bad mood as she was then.

Gemini rolled her eyes playfully, a small smirk spreading on her lips. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just have to take your word on that. Anyways, what’s the plan? What are we going to do now? Do we have a plan of immediate action?” she asked.

Lex shook her head. “No.  Tuila  just wanted me to get  Jayler  up. Maybe we can talk about it in a little bit. Now that we’ve seen you though, we should go and meet the other three where Lilith is. They wanted to introduce themselves, and I don’t think that’s such a horrible idea. Come on, kids! Let’s go and say hi to the previously comatose dragon!” she declared. She wrapped one hand around  Jayler’s  wrist, taking Gemini’s fingers in her own with the other. Before either of the two had a chance to object, Lex was dragging them across the area, smiling to herself.  Jayler  let out a yelp, but Gemini remained silent.

Lex knew just where she was going,  Jayler  realized. They arrived at Lilith’s bedside, and they could see Ocean, Xia, and Luke standing together near them.  Jayler  couldn’t help but smile to himself when he saw that Xia and Luke were standing next to each other without screaming and trying to tear each other’s heads off. They were growing up already, and he couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his heart, though he did his best to keep it from showing on his face. 

Lilith’s eyes showed themselves to be impacted by heterochromia now that they were open. Their right eye was a bright red while the left one was a pastel blue to match their hair. They weren’t looking directly at anyone, instead drinking from a small cup.  Jayler  was curious as to what they could be downing so  aggressively, but  judging by the clear fluid left on their lips afterwards, it was water. At least they weren’t going straight for the alcohol after being freed from prison  for the  first time in years.

“How are you feeling?” Ocean asked, being sure to keep her voice quiet so as not to frighten Lilith too much.

Lilith wiped at their lips with the back of their hand. “Fine, I guess. That orb thing sustained me a lot better than I would have thought... Granted, it’s not like I’ve had the chance to think anything since before I was shoved in there. Being inside one of those things is like being in a coma. My body was sustained by magic, but it still feels weird. It’ll be a while before I’m fully ready to take down enemies.” Their voice was surprisingly strong and firm after having been in a coma for so long.  Jayler  felt his jaw drop in shock, but he forced himself to close his mouth to keep them from seeing. He had to make a good first impression, and that was far from being the right way to do so.

“We should introduce ourselves,” Lex told the other Clan Leaders. “Since you’ve been sleeping for so long, you don’t know who any of us are.”

“No... I mean, I can make a guess given what I know about the timeline of the war, but that’s about all I have,” Lilith replied. They chugged the rest of their water before setting the cup on a nearby table. They continued to stare at their feet, refusing to meet the gazes of the Clan Leaders.  Jayler  couldn’t say for sure why that was, but he suspected the reason had something to do with nerves. Not talking to anyone for fifteen years was bound to have a negative impact on someone. 

“We’re the next generation of Clan Leaders,” Lex began to explain. “We arrived here not long ago and were tasked with fighting in the rebellion by Tuila. The previous generation of Clan Leaders died when the war first kicked off back before we were born, so we’re here now to take their places.”

“I heard that they died, but that was about all I knew before I got locked up. That was the last thing I heard of before those  Fearbringers  got the jump on me. I wouldn’t say I was particularly close with any of the Clan Leaders, but their deaths were still a tragedy to be sure. If they hadn’t passed away so quickly, this fighting would have ended a long time ago, and I wouldn’t be as pathetically weak as I am now,” Lilith grumbled. “Go on and introduce yourselves... We might as well get to know each other if we’re going to be around one another for a long time.”

“My name is Lex,” Lex began with a small smile. “Do you want to hear what powers we have too? I mean, I guess that’s kind of important information to have in this universe, so it wouldn’t hurt to share such, but if you’d rather that we not talk about it, that’s alright too.”

Lilith shrugged. “I can tell what you have regardless. Some mages are just like that. We can tell what elements a person can use just by being in their presence. It’s not exactly common, but it’s something that I’ve got. Why do two of you have the element of Fire?”

“That’s something you’re going to have to ask  Tuila  about. She’s stingy with who knows that little tidbit,” Lex told Lilith, trying to keep a friendly grin up. Her voice was clearly strained, and  Jayler  couldn’t help but frown to himself. He knew that her Fire magic had gotten them kicked out of the  Daragonian  palace, but that wasn’t her fault, so she shouldn’t have been blaming herself. However, he knew now wasn’t the time to bring that up, so he bit his tongue and looked at the ground silently.

“Alright,” Lilith said simply, not bothering to press it further. This lack of intrusion was something  Jayler  was immensely thankful for, and he did all he could to hold back a sigh of relief. “How about the rest of you? What are your names?”

“I’m Ocean,” the black-haired girl piped up. Her voice was trembling slightly, and  Jayler  got the feeling she was intimidated by Lilith’s presence. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her, though he couldn’t blame Ocean for being nervous around the deadpan Lilith.

“You can call me Xia,” Xia cut in with a small smile. It felt odd to see Xia smile in a way that wasn’t a sadistic smirk. However, Jayler wasn’t objecting at all, and if this became a more regular occurrence, he sure as hell wouldn’t object to it.

“Gemini,” came Gemini’s voice bluntly a few seconds later. She had her arms crossed, and her eyes were locked on the floor.  Jayler  could see her wavering a bit as she stood. Even if she had recovered significantly compared to how she had been earlier in the day, she was still tired, and it was showing.

“ Jayler ,”  Jayler  said when everyone looked at him. Part of him had expected Luke to introduce himself first, but he really shouldn’t have anticipated such. Luke could be a bit of an anxious wreck when meeting new people, so he would naturally want to hold off his introduction as long as possible.

“And I’m Luke,” Luke finally said, a nervous smile appearing on his face. “Um... I think your element is Chaos, right? I have that power too. Does this mean you’ll be helping me to develop my magic?”

Lilith nodded. “It does. After all, you need someone to teach you how to use your power, and since none of the others have the power of Chaos, I’ll have to step up. I don’t know when we’re going to start training officially, but I’m ready whenever you are. Somehow, I get the feeling you’re going to be pretty good at it,” they told him.

Luke’s face flushed pink immediately, and  Jayler  joked internally that it was hard to tell Luke apart from his fiery hair now. “Um... Thank you,” Luke said simply, bowing his head to Lilith. His embarrassment was obvious, and as far as  Jayler  could tell, Luke was searching for something to run and hide under in his moment of panicky anxiety.

Lilith didn’t feed into Luke’s fears further though. They looked over the group with a small smirk. “I’m proud of all you kids. Your magic has already started to wake up.  Syllix  is a strong first step... Don’t let it bother you that most of the others here are at the  Solani  or  Hisero  levels of magic. It takes a while to make those leaps, and since you weren’t raised around magic, it’s going to take you a little while longer to unlock your full potential. It’s nothing to be worried about since it’s perfectly normal,” they told the party.

“Thank you for talking to us, Lilith,”  Jayler  smiled, realizing that Lex didn’t want to speak up again after the Fire situation was brought up. He snaked one hand over to take Lex’s in his own, squeezing it as a sign of comfort. She didn’t pull her fingers away, nor did she look down at their linked hands. 

“No problem. I suggest relaxing for a little while. If I know  Tuila , which I do, she’s going to want us to set out sooner rather than later to start fighting  Fearbringers . This is the first time everyone has been together since the very start of the war, so she’s bound to get a bit excited and leap at the chance,” Lilith said. “You probably have an hour or so at most to relax before everything starts to go into the messy spiral that is war. I mean, you probably already know about how bad it can get, given that you all have been conscious as things steadily get worse, but a reminder never hurts, I suppose.”

“We’ll see you later, Lilith,” Gemini said, waving briefly to the Draconic Superior of Chaos. After getting a wave in response, Gemini turned on her heel to leave, the rest of the Clan Leaders following suit. They all left Lilith behind to enjoy their last bit of relaxation before the thick of the fighting started up around them. After all, war took no prisoners, and it was best to make the most of what little time they had left.

Because there was a chance they would never see peace again if things went wrong, and nobody wanted to spend their last few days alive in a state of panic and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ALL THE DRACONIC SUPERIORS ARE HERE
> 
> I LOVE THEM ALL
> 
> VALDEZ IS LOW KEY A LITTLE SHIT BUT HE'S STILL A GOOD GUY HE'S NOT SKIPPER MAE
> 
> -Digital


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Lamentations of a Silver Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Knight tries to find out more about the Fearbringers as memories of the past pull at her mind.

The Silver Knight couldn't quite say when she first remembered being in the Galaxy of Hyperion. As far as she was aware, she had always been there.

Her first memories were of when she was three or four, waddling around the large castle where the Skylox Heroes made their home. They were mercenaries and the army for the planet of Skylia, even if they were technically the Hanilia faction of a different planet. Since Skylia was the most heavily populated planet out of the ten in the Galaxy, the Skylox Heroes settled there where they could easily gain access to any other realm they so desired.

Back then, the Silver Knight had no magic. In fact, all she could do was ask everyone when she would be able to fight with them. She had grown up surrounded by the combat that came with working as a mercenary-based Hanilia, and she wanted in on it. Obviously, at the age of three, she was far too young to be involved with such, but she would ask anyways.

The young girl would find her way to Lyloc, who was leading this powerful force. She had fought in the original war for the fate of Hyperion as one of the first Hanilia, and she was the only one to survive the fighting. Even if she should have died centuries ago, Lyloc had remained alive, having tethered her spirit to a powerful object that would keep her functioning so long as it was intact. Countless other Skylox Heroes were connected to it in the same way, as it was a rite of induction to link a Skylox Hero's spirit to the tablet of Sapphin that would keep them alive indefinitely.

Lyloc would stand over the tablet, guarding it with her ever-dutiful eye, as the young Silver Knight approached her. Back then, the Silver Knight didn't go by that title, using her name instead. However, names could reveal a lot about a person, forcing her to stow her true name and keep it to herself.

"Lyloc," she would begin, "I want to fight. When can I start to fight too?"

Lyloc would turn around, lifting the sweet young girl into her arms. She would hold the Silver Knight like a mother would hold her child before tapping the girl on the nose. "You will be able to join us one day, sweetheart," Lyloc explained. "But until that day comes, you'll have to stay here, away from the fighting."

The Silver Knight had always responded with a pout and her cutest sad expression, praying the manipulation would get Lyloc to change her mind. It never did. Lyloc would playfully roll her eyes with a scoff and set the Silver Knight down, waiting for her to run off.

Even if she was centuries old, Lyloc always had a soft spot for the Silver Knight. She could forget her years worth of trauma and harsh experiences for but a moment when the young girl was around. When the Silver Knight was present, Lyloc acted as a mother, something she had never done for anyone else before.

It was odd, to say the least.

And yet, in the days of childhood whimsy, odd didn't seem to bother the Silver Knight. It wasn't as if she grew up in normal circumstances. She knew that she wasn't born on the Galaxy of Hyperion, but she had lived there all her life. She had been born on Earth, once upon a time, but a chain of events nobody had bothered to tell her about had brought her to Hyperion. She was happy there and had no plans of returning to the planet of her birth, but she couldn't help her curiosity about the world that awaited her on the other side of the Portal.

Another odd thing about the Silver Knight was that she was born without magic. It was incredibly rare for a human to find their way into the Galaxy of Hyperion, but it was even rarer to see a human without magic wind up in Hyperion. She hadn't ever shown any signs of power. Growing up, the Skylox Heroes tried to train her in different elements, to awaken whatever magic was hidden deep inside her, but nothing ever worked. Attempts to stir her power always failed, and the Silver Knight was left unable to defend herself. If she had been born with magic, perhaps she would have been able to set out on missions sooner, but since she lacked power, she had to prove herself the hard way.

The Silver Knight didn't know for sure when she had taken up the sword, but it had been at some point when she was rather young. Perhaps she was ten. It was hard to remember exactly when it had been now that years had passed. She showed natural talent for it and was able to learn how to use it faster than most others. While her sparring was less dangerous in her youth, she displayed limitless promise, and that promise only grew as the years passed by.

The Silver Knight was able to swing a blade better than most adults by the time she was fourteen, and she was allowed to attend the less dangerous missions when Lyloc gave her permission once in a while. It didn't take long for the Silver Knight to be declared as a prodigy, a title she took pride in as soon as it was assigned to her.

Unfortunately, this pride couldn't ever replace her longing for magic. All the people around her could summon a spark to their fingers or conjure endless power, but she was left wanting, praying the goddess would answer her pleas. However, prayers were left unnoticed for many years, and hope was starting to fade away that the Silver Knight would ever show signs of power. It was her greatest shame. Who would want to be around a Skylox Hero who couldn't even use magic? It was unheard of, and in some circles, it would get her killed.

~~~~~

The Silver Knight walked into a bar in one of the major cities of Daragon. She couldn't remember the town's name, not that she cared to memorize it anyways. She wouldn't be there for long. All she cared about was how busy this pub was and how she could take advantage of that.

She sat down at a table far from most people and started to listen. Normally, people would want to know why somebody was wearing a full suit of armor inside of a casual bar, so she had prepared for that. She had cast an illusion spell to make sure that nobody could see what she was actually wearing. The illusion had short blonde hair and bright green eyes, a far contrast from her lengthy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. The illusion made her regularly sun-kissed skin look paler. Nothing about her looked the same between the two pictures. It was better to be safe than sorry when Fearbringers were trying to find her.

The Silver Knight cast a small listening charm to see if she could catch anything useful in the area. Countless people from many different walks of life gathered here, and it was a great place to catch information. If one listened hard enough, they could hear two dozen conversations going on at once, and given the state Daragon was in, at least one of them had to be talking about the war.

The Silver Knight settled her gaze on a pair of older men talking. She let the spell focus in on them, and she listened for a moment. When one of them caught her staring, she looked down, still keeping the spell concentrated on them.

It took a moment for the dialogue to fully clear itself out, but once the voices were crisp in her head, it was clear what they were discussing. The only needed to say one word to catch her attention, and she clenched her hand into a tight fist behind the illusion and beneath her armor.

Zelda.

A waitress came over to ask what she wanted, and the Silver Knight asked politely for water, being sure to thank the young woman as she walked away. The waitress smiled at her briefly, and it was hard to tell if the young woman was nervous or flustered by her presence, not that the Silver Knight cared much regardless. The Silver Knight continued listening in as the waitress whisked herself away to the kitchen.

"Zelda's been trying to track down one of them for ages now. She seems to think one of them is a Deadly Flame member."

"Why would a Clan Leader be part of the Deadly Flame?"

"I don't know. All that matters is she's sure it's the case, and because she's sure, the boss is too. Mersall listens to everything she says."

"Of course he does... What a kiss-up."

The Silver Knight closed her eyes, thanking the waitress as she returned without even opening her eyes. The waitress smiled nervously before skittering away, leaving the Silver Knight to fall back into her thoughts.

~~~~~

The day had been filled with sunshine, smiles, and excitement at the start.

The Silver Knight wasn't to be going out on the mission that day. Fearbringers had attacked a town called Nadia, and countless Skylox Heroes were going out to engage the force in combat. The Silver Knight was going to stay behind to watch over the castle and ensure nothing bad happened to the tablet of Sapphin. She was okay with taking a break that day. After all, she had worked so hard the past few days, and she needed a day every once in a while to decompress. She did nobody any good if she was too exhausted to fight when she was needed most.

The Silver Knight was alone in the castle as everybody else went out to combat the Fearbringers. Up to that point, the Skylox Heroes hadn't been allowed to fight against the Fearbringers due to some alliance stuff the Silver Knight didn't really understand. Essentially, they couldn't take up arms against the Fearbringers because the latter party was only attacking Daragon, and the Skylox Heroes had never been centered there. It was aggravating that so much harm was being done when the Skylox Heroes could do nothing about it, but that all changed the instant they went after a town on Skylia. Now, it was very much a Skylian issue, giving the Skylox Heroes the free ability to fight back at long last.

The Silver Knight had been sitting in the main area of the castle when a shadow darted past her. She got to her feet and called out into the empty air to ask who it was, but when she got no answer, she retrieved her blade and followed her gut. The Silver Knight weaved in and out of the hallways before finding herself at the tablet of Sapphin.

There was a woman with long brown hair standing over it. Two blades that didn't entirely seem to be there were in her hands. This was Zelda Artem, one of the most powerful Fearbringers to ever live, and her signature weapons, the Illusory Blades. They were swords made of pure chaotic energy and could only be wielded by a Chaos mage who had enough control to keep them from losing control of the power locked within.

Zelda's intentions were clear as day, and the Silver Knight ran at her, sword flashing wildly. The two exchanged blows for a few minutes, the Silver Knight panicking inside the whole time. Zelda couldn't possibly mean to destroy Sapphin. That simply couldn't be. If she was trying to destroy Sapphin, that would send the Skylox Heroes into ruin, and they hadn't even been much of a threat to Fearbringer rule to begin with. Governmental decisions kept the two from clashing. There wasn't much of a point to destroying Sapphin and sending the Skylox Heroes off to suffer in the Silver Knight's eyes.

However, Zelda didn't care about what the Silver Knight thought, and with a blast of magic, the tablet was sent into pieces.

The energy shockwave that followed was intense, and the Silver Knight screamed as magic hit her all over. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. Zelda made a quick escape, and when the Silver Knight woke a few hours later, she was gone.

The Silver Knight was stumbling around weakly after Sapphin was destroyed. The sudden magical attack was something she hadn't expected, and the Silver Knight hadn't ever been particularly resistant to magic damage in the first place. It all hit a bit too hard a bit too suddenly, and she felt like she was going to throw up with every step she took.

A spirit appeared over the Silver Knight as she made her way into the main area of the castle. The Silver Knight gasped as she realized who it was.

"Lyloc..." the Silver Knight murmured, reaching out one shaky hand to try and touch the spirit before her. In the end, her fingers passed right through the woman's transparent outline.

Lyloc smiled down at her sadly. "You are our only hope now... Nadia was destroyed. It was a diversion to destroy Sapphin, and now that it is gone... All spirits who were tied to it have been forced into the spirit realm. That includes me... This is all the strength I have left, and I'm going to pass it onto you... Do us proud, darling... I know you will."

Lyloc's figure faded away slightly before she darted into the Silver Knight's chest. A rush of magic flooded her body, and the Silver Knight fell into the wall in her surprise. She was losing control of her body in her surprise as power pumped through her for the first time. A warm feeling graced her cheek, and the Silver Knight let her shaky fingers grace the skin. There was something there, but she couldn't quite see what it was without the help of a mirror that she didn't have access to in that moment.

The Silver Knight was simultaneously exhausted and awake. Her body ached and throbbed, but at the same time, the rush of power flowing through her was exhilarating, and she didn't want the sensation to stop. The Silver Knight didn't even have to test it out to know what had happened.

Magic.

Somehow, magic had festered in her core thanks to the blessing of magic from Lyloc. As one of the first Hanilia, Lyloc had been born with all types of magic. If she had passed her power onto the Silver Knight, perhaps the same was true for her heir. Granted, the Silver Knight couldn't test it out in her weakened, tired state, but she had a feeling she knew what elements were merging with her flesh and blood.

Her consciousness faded away for the second time that day, and she let sleep take her over. When she rested, the Silver Knight dreamt of magic, overjoyed she had found it but lost in grief over how it had happened.

~~~~~

The Silver Knight downed her water in just a few minutes. She left a tip behind on the table in case she spaced out again and narrowed her attention in on the two men talking. The spell was weakening already, and she poured some extra energy into it to ensure that it kept going. It wasn't exactly convenient, but she didn't see any other options if she wanted to learn more about what the Fearbringers were planning to do next.

The general gist of the conversation was that the Fearbringers were planning on attacking what they assumed to be the base of the rebellion. All of the Draconic Superiors had been gathered together. Fearbringer informants had said as much as far as she was aware. It was good to hear that the Draconic Superiors had finally united under one banner as they had back when the war was in its opening phases, but it wasn't quite so pleasant to know that the Fearbringers were aware of such. If they knew, they could use it to their advantage.

The two men got to their feet and left the bar behind. The Silver Knight did the same. Once she was outside, she watched them walk away before casting an invisibility spell on herself. She trailed them silently, keeping to the shadows as a way of reassuring herself that they wouldn't see her. The chances of them seeing through her spell were slim as it was, but it never hurt to be careful in her opinion.

She watched as they rounded a few corners before coming to rest in an alleyway. A quick teleportation spell was cast, and the Silver Knight swore as they disappeared without her. She couldn't have gotten into the spell's radius without them realizing she was there, and if they were going to the Fearbringer hideout as she suspected, she would have been defeated before she could find out anything else.

She sighed to herself, shaking her head. Couldn't just one thing go her way for once? She ignored the vulgar thoughts passing through her mind and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had better things to be doing than getting angry over something like this. There would be other chances to find out new information.

Besides, the Silver Knight had already heard something new. The Fearbringers were going to attack what they assumed to be the underground fortress of the Draconic Superiors. The Silver Knight knew where said fortress was since she had been there in the aftermath of a teleportation spell earlier on in the war. She could be there in a matter of seconds, and if all went well, she would have more than enough time to warn the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders that the Fearbringers were coming to storm the hideout. That would give them enough time to set up a defense and fend them off.

At the very least, that was what she hoped would happen.

The Silver Knight stepped away from the alleyway, letting the shield of invisibility drop as she did so. There was no reason to stay fully hidden anymore, so why bother? She kept the illusion up that had her looking blonde, still not wanting anybody to see her face. Just as names had power, one's true face held strength in their own way. Seeing somebody for who they really were made it easy to cast spells and act as if one was them wrongfully, and she wasn't going to let any people, Fearbringers or otherwise, see who she was behind the mask. It was far too dangerous for her.

Especially because she was the reincarnation of a goddess.

She hadn't always been aware of such. In fact, it wasn't until the Mark of Skylox appeared on her face following the merge between her and Lyloc that she realized it was the case. Lyloc had been a reincarnation of Skylox while she was alive with her other half being her twin sister, Evangeline. Every reincarnation of Evangeline and Lyloc held the power of Soluna and Skylox, meaning magic from ancient times flowed through the Silver Knight.

The reincarnation process in her case was somewhat strange, she had to say. Nobody had been reincarnated as the twin gods since the war at the start of the Galaxy's history with Lyloc and Evangeline. New incarnations of the gods were needed to fight in the war between Daragon and the Fearbringers, but since Lyloc had not fully moved onto the land of the dead, only Evangeline was reincarnated. Lyloc had to merge with the Silver Knight once she finally became a spirit to finish the process of reincarnation. It was that merge that gave the Silver Knight her power, as without it, she wouldn't have been able to use magic.

The Silver Knight was a strange case, to say the least. Her twin brother, Jayler, was a Clan Leader and held magic to go with the dynamic he sustained with the other members of his group. However, she had been born without magic for some odd reason that didn't seem to have an explanation. Perhaps she was destined for something other than a part of the Clan Leader group. The goddess Hyperion still controlled fate from her place in the afterlife, so perhaps she had made that choice deliberately. It was nearly impossible to say for sure, but the Silver Knight had no intentions of asking anyways. It was far too complicated for her liking, and she had other things to focus on.

The Silver Knight took in a deep breath and focused her power. She thought of the location of the Draconic Superior and Clan Leaders' hideout, asking her magic to take her there. When she let her power take over in its influences, the world around her turned to white light, and when it faded, she had been transported to the grassy area she had known last time she was in the area.

She looked around the wooded area and took in the peace of the area. It had been a while since she had seen Daragon in a state of peace this way, and this was only a small fraction of the planet. In her months of traveling, she had seen mostly chaos. It was nice to see something akin to the serenity that had once coated the planet back before the war had started. The Silver Knight never saw Daragon before the war started, but she was able to put the pieces together from the many stories she heard while living with the Skylox Heroes.

The Silver Knight glanced around before settling her gaze on the small rock that was used to get into the hideout. She knew how to activate it, but she still didn't want to. Part of her feared going down there and talking to everyone. The Silver Knight had never been particularly comfortable talking to people she didn't know, and that still held true. Interacting with others was necessary, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. A breeze blew through the area, and it felt oddly refreshing. It reminded her of days long gone by when she was able to train with one of the Skylox Heroes in the forests of Daragon. The quiet reminiscence took her over before she could do anything to stop it.

~~~~~

His name had been Tiki. His full name was something he rarely disclosed, as he firmly believed names could be dangerous if put in the wrong hands. That was where the Silver Knight got her ideology regarding names and faces from. Tiki's full name was known only to Lyloc. Not even the other Skylox Heroes were aware of his surname, and nobody cared to ask since they knew they wouldn't get an answer.

Tiki was talented with most things he put his mind to, effortlessly completing tasks put before him. He aided the Silver Knight in training her swordsmanship as soon as she was able to handle a blade. Since he could handle countless weapons, he was able to help her hone her skills in case she ever had to deal with a foe that didn't use a sword exclusively.

Those days had been mostly peaceful for Skylia. Even if Daragon was in a state of crisis, Skylia was at peace, and that was what the Silver Knight valued most before she was able to travel to other worlds.

The Silver Knight had trained for quite some time under Tiki, and his coaching was far from delicate. He was a good teacher, never coddling her and leaving room for her to discover new information on her own. Their sessions were intense and lengthy, but the gentle breeze around them always helped to keep the Silver Knight grounded. In a way, it showed her that she was still alive even if the working hours were long and hard.

Tiki had always been an odd man, but he was still a great influence on the Silver Knight. His work ethic was something to be envied, and his ideals surrounding fighting rubbed off on her as soon as she was able to understand what they meant. He was an unexpected figure to look up to, but she was happy with it regardless. Even if he acted uncaring, it was clear to see that he cared about his comrades and just struggled to express his emotions.

Nothing showed off Tiki's true self quite like fighting. It was easier to see who he was by sparring with him than listening to him talk about himself, something he scarcely did. Without even saying a word, Tiki was able to show who he was through simple combat. Back in the day, the Silver Knight didn't believe it when people said things like that, but after interacting with Tiki enough, she realized what everybody was talking about. He made it so much clearer merely by existing.

The Silver Knight hadn't exactly been taught how to fight by him, but he had still passed on countless valuable lessons during their sessions. She remembered every moment they had spent together even now that he was gone, and the breeze around her made her want to return to those days from before the Skylox Heroes had fallen, even if it was just for a while.

~~~~~

It was funny how a breeze could make her so sentimental when she hadn't been emotionally vulnerable in quite some time. As memories of Tiki flooded her mind, the Silver Knight founs herself releasing a small yet shaky breath. Tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over, and she hated that. Couldn't she just have a little bit of peace for once? Did she have to be in a constant state of suppressive grief after the loss of the Skylox Heroes?

She had lost everything she had ever known and loved with the destruction of Sapphin, and yet, she had no time to linger on the past. There was more out there for her than just suffering and grief. She hadn't been given the chance to move on from her losses yet, as once the Skylox Heroes fell, she was thrown immediately into the war on Daragon. It wasn't convenient, but it helped her to stifle her upset over losing so many people in the span of a moment. After all, the Silver Knight couldn't be crying and upset if she was too busy to stop and think about how she was feeling.

At the very least, that was the plan. As for if it worked, that was something she could debate with herself for hours. Her emotions were complicated, and she never liked stopping to dwell on them when there were other important matters at have to be taken care of.

The Silver Knight took yet another deep breath to calm herself. Tears still threatened to break free and slip down her cheeks, but she refused to let them fall while there was still work to be done. She couldn't wait around for much longer if the Fearbringers were really planning on attacking the hideout. She had to warn the people underneath her feet as soon as possible regardless of her fears and insecurities. If she was busy warning them, she couldn't think about the past. That was the least she could do for herself given the situation.

She reached out for the odd rock sticking up from the ground and pressed on it to activate the path underground. As soon as the door was available and in view, she dashed towards it, shutting the path behind her. She didn't want anybody to see her going in, just in case the Fearbringers didn't know where the hidden fortress.

She walked through the silent, dark underground for a few minutes before summoning a flame to her hand. She didn't need to use it to guide her, as her magic over Earth told her exactly where to go without any added input, but she liked having the fire there for some added security. The Silver Knight was fine in dark areas, but when she was as internally vulnerable as she was in that moment, having some extra control over the situation wouldn't hurt her. In fact, it would hopefully improve her upset mood.

The Silver Knight walked silently for a few extra minutes, humming to herself. She hated her large armor for once, and she wanted to rub at her eyes and hopefully keep herself from crying. After all, her body still threatened to send her into a downward spiral, even if she was trying to hide how she was struggling inside. Even so, she couldn't tear off the armor, instead continuing to walk as quietly as she could despite the clanging coming from her armor. The noise was too loud for her in the passage, as countless echoes bounced off the walls, but she tried to down the sound behind her humming.

She eventually made her way to the entrance that would lead her to the innermost area of the underground fortress. That was where all the magic happened. More people than she had spoken to in the past six months were on the other side of the door. However, she couldn't avoid this as much as she wanted to, so she let out a small with and reached out one palm for the door.

The Silver Knight took in one last breath, praying her eyes would choose not to send tears to her cheeks, and opened the door as quietly as she could.

There was work to be done, and there was no time for emotions when war was raging above the ground. Plus, if she stopped working, she knew she would crack, which was the last thing she needed in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update on this book for 2019
> 
> That's crazy to think about
> 
> -Digital


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Raided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearbringers head towards the rebellion hideout.

The Silver Knight first appeared when most other people in the rebellion hideout were busy with other things.

People hummed along as they went about their business, not really interacting with anyone. It wasn't entirely silent, but the quiet was still enough to be overwhelming. Not much had happened since the full group came together, mostly since not much time had passed, but the buzz of the air was very different from how it had been before. The whole aura of the area had shifted, and instead of being alive with the warmth of a new location filled with strange life, it was held down by the darkness of the future.

It was time to start the actual war effort, and nobody quite knew how to handle it.

The intensity was stifling for Jayler. He attempted to summon a fireball to his hands. He wanted to become more effortless in his magical ability. He longed to be able to fight without needing to think too hard about it. After all, if he was going to be getting out of this alive, he needed to be skilled enough to defend himself. If he could do it without putting in too much effort, perhaps he would become a stronger fighter.

The promise of new training hung in the air. The Clan Leaders and younger Draconic Superiors still had a lot of work to do before they were ready to embrace a full-on war. Nobody was entirely prepared for it, as much as they hated to admit it. Many had been hyping themselves up for a battle for quite some time, but no words could ever fully get someone ready for the horrors of war when it threatened to beat down their doorstep.

The Silver Knight was hit with all of this the instant she walked into the area. Being as empathetic as she was, she could sense the tension that rested in the room like a thick sheet. It was a weight dragging people down whether they wanted to admit it or not. The Silver Knight had never experienced something like this, even back when she was an apprentice training under the Skylox Heroes. War had never even been considered back then, but now, it was all she seemed to know.

"Tuila?" the Silver Knight asked, her voice barely loud enough to draw the attention of some nearby people. They happened to be Zephyr and Alynn.

Zephyr took a step closer and frowned. "You must be this Silver Knight everybody has been talking about... What are you doing here?" they asked.

"And it sounds to me like you want something from Tuila," Alynn hummed, still not looking up from what they were doing. Upon closer examination, the Silver Knight realized they were writing down a strategy on a piece of paper.

"Go on then. Out with it. No point in holding back now," Zephyr remarked, crossing their arms as they took a step closer. From most other people, this would have seen like a challenge, but Zephyr seemed to keep that connotation from filling the Silver Knight's mind.

The Silver Knight sighed. "I have reason to believe that the rebellion hideout is going to be attacked by Fearbringers later today. I overheard people talking in a bar about potentially raiding this space. I was not able to judge for sure if these rumors were true, but it's better to be safe than sorry, and I wish to avoid seeing people hurt in this case. I do hope that this isn't too much of an intrusion, but I somehow doubt anyone will mind given the situation surrounding a potential invasion," she explained. She still hadn't gotten any better at talking to people, but she seemed to be hiding it much better than usual.

"I am glad to hear that somebody is looking out for us," Alynn remarked, letting out a sigh. "I just wish you didn't have to come to us about this situation... Maybe this will turn out in our favor though. After all, we aren't bound to suffering strictly because they're coming. In fact, I think this will turn the tides just perfectly for us."

"What makes you say that?" Zephyr asked, looking up at Alynn with a small frown.

"If we know that they're coming, then we can fight back and ensure that they don't do any real damage, which if you ask me, is worth it. Plus, it's not as if we need to worry about our location being given away. After all, we can move this place wherever we want if we try hard enough. That's the power of magic," Alynn pointed out, smirking. "This is going to be a great chance to flex our skills against the Fearbringers, and on top of that, we can get a certain somebody in on the party."

The Silver Knight looked to them with a small frown, not that Alynn could see it due to the large helmet over her head. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Alynn let out a small snicker. "You, obviously. You have been working on our side, but you refuse to get directly involved. Maybe now is the time for us to change that. If we can fight with you, maybe we can convince you to stick around. I'm sure you probably think something about how you're more helpful working on the sidelines, but I don't think that's quite so true. You have great power resting beneath the surface, and because of that, we could use your help. What do you say? Do you want to abandon your wandering spirit ways to join the rebellion?"

The Silver Knight stared at Alynn for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. She knew that she would have to join up with the others eventually, but staying around would only give them more chances to figure out who she was behind the helmet. Staying could put her at risk. She couldn't exactly show her face for obvious reasons. There were many Fearbringers out there who held grudges against someone rumored to have taken up Lyloc's mantle, and one of them just so happened to be Zelda. If Zelda knew about her, chances were Mersall did as well, which would only spread rumors further down the chain. It was only natural that people hated her, and if they targeted her, it could lead to issues. The risk of showing her face was simply too great until she could figure something out.

The Silver Knight let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'm afraid I am unable to join you at this time. There are other factors holding me back, and I do think I would be best traveling elsewhere. If I find any useful information, I would be happy to tell you about it. In the meantime, I should be getting going. You have a lot to deal with as far as preparing for this invasion is concerned, and I don't want to keep you for any longer than I need to. Farewell," she said.

The Silver Knight turned on her heel, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in shock at first before looking down and realizing it belonged to Alynn. Even if Alynn was standing quite the distance away from her, they could still extend their limbs as a Physic mage, and they were happy to take advantage of it if it would potentially keep her around.

Alynn pulled the Silver Knight back towards where they were standing with Zephyr. "I wouldn't be quite so sure you're leaving yet. Don't you need to explain everything you just told us to Tuila? She has a lot of important business going on, and I doubt the information will get to her unless you go up and say it directly. If you're here, she'll know something serious is happening, as I'm sure you're aware. Your presence has power here. Nobody has seen you around in quite some time, so they'll do anything to see you... I'm sure they're happy to have you around here to talk to Tuila, you know? This is the very least you can do while you're still here. Why not go on and explain what you've heard before it gets lost in the shuffle?" Alynn asked. Their voice was sickeningly sweet.

The Silver Knight let out an angry sigh. They were a lot better at this than she could have ever expected. Unhappily, she sighed to herself, shaking her head before walking away to talk to Tuila.

Tuila was hard to miss. Her long, silvery hair was incredibly distinct among the room of gray and brown. There were many people with multicolored hair, but the way the silver caught the light truly was something special.

The Silver Knight would have much rather spent all her time staring at Tuila rather than actually talking to her. After all, talking could lead to her getting nervous, which wouldn't help anybody at all. She was hoping to avoid talking to Tuila, as it was hard not to be intimidated by such a tall, imposing figure, but Alynn had made their intentions perfectly clear the second they opened their mouth.

The Silver Knight stole a glance back at where Alynn and Zephyr were. They had taken up a position by the door, which meant the Silver Knight couldn't get out easily. She could use Portal magic, but that would only attract more attention, and she felt like she was already getting enough weird stares as it was before people even noticed her. She would probably die of embarrassment before finishing the spell.

"Tuila?" the Silver Knight asked when she was close enough. She tapped the older woman on the shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

Tuila looked down at the Silver Knight with a serious gaze. "I didn't expect to see you here of all people," Tuila admitted, shaking her head. "But I suppose that's not what matters at the moment. You must have a reason for coming here surely. What is it?"

The Silver Knight let out a small sigh. "I was in a bar in a major city of Daragon, and I heard a few odd men talking about invading the hideout. If you ask me, Fearbringers are planning to take this place over. I heard from one Alynn that you have the power to move it elsewhere. Perhaps that would be a good idea if you wish to fully avoid combat. If not, you should prepare for battle before they arrive," she explained.

Tuila nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me this," she said. Despite her kind words, she didn't seem to be all that enthused, having a chillingly neutral tone to her voice. "We can move it if we wish. It was difficult to do so before without an Earth mage, but our Draconic Superior of Earth is back with us now, meaning relocating has become much easier. However, I don't think we'll be taking advantage of his services quite yet. After all, battle might be the way to go in this case."

The Silver Knight knew she would be getting that answer, but it was still odd to hear. Fighting now would take some people out of the fight for later. They would be storming the Fearbringers' main hideout soon to defeat Mersall once and for all, and with his death, the Fearbringer organization as a whole would crumble until only dust remained. It would be best to defeat as many minor soldiers as possible early on to ensure they wouldn't be a pain later on. After all, important fighters such as Zelda still had to be taken on, and until she was removed from the battle, no risks could be taken.

"Everyone!" Tuila exclaimed, shocking the Silver Knight out of her thoughts. "Prepare for battle. Fearbringers are heading our way, and we're going to take out as many of them as we possibly can today. This is our first battle as a complete unit, and it will not be one to end in failure. Do I make myself clear?"

Nobody dared to say anything against Tuila's orders, and the Silver Knight had to admit that her way of doing things reminded her of Lyloc. Both were respected leaders in their fields known for their military prowess, and anyone alive would be wrong to cross them. In the end, Lyloc was never fully defeated in battle by any opponent. Zelda's killing of her had more to do with infiltration of the Skylox Heroes' base and the destruction of Sapphin than Lyloc falling herself. The comparison wounded the Silver Knight in a way she wouldn't have ever expected, but she wasn't going to be the one to say it out loud.

Countless people around the room went into movement as soon as Tuila's words rang out. Weapons were grabbed and elements were prepared. The Clan Leaders moved next to each other, all of them a bit unsure but still willing to fight. Of all the reactions the Silver Knight could have expected, that wasn't it. Even if they were determined to battle and fight back, it was odd to see people the same age as her lunging into battle. She was seen as young for a fighter, and seeing others like her was strange.

However, even if they were similar in age, saying the Clan Leaders were like her would be incredibly incorrect. The environment in which they were raised was completely different, and in a way, that made all the difference. It was the environment that made the Silver Knight a fighter in the first place. The Clan Leaders weren't oriented into combat because of the way they had been raised. It was odd to imagine how starkly different they were because of where they grew up.

And then there was Jayler.

The Silver Knight couldn't say what had happened in the past that had her in Hyperion while he was still on Earth. It was history she hadn't ever been taught to understand. Lyloc and the Skylox Heroes had certainly never explained it to her, and at one point in time, she would have thought there was a reason they kept such information away from her. However, now that she was alone in the world and had to handle herself, she wanted all the answers that had eluded her for so long. There was something out there that would explain everything she needed to know about her past, and she was determined to pursue it no matter what.

However, now was not the time for such thoughts.

The Silver Knight held her free hand into a fist while reaching for her sword with the other. She had adapted to magic since merging with Lyloc's energy, but her favorite way to fight was still the old-fashioned blade, even if it wasn't always the most practical in battles with a lot of long-range mages. Some claimed it was a foolish move, but the Silver Knight still found victory in each battle she participated in.

The Silver Knight followed everyone in the room up above the ground. She broke through the dirt to the sunshine, and it was bright enough to make her use one hand to shield herself from the light. It was odd how the light made everything seem so chipper and cheery despite the impending threat of an invasion. In a way, it reminded her that regardless of how this invasion went, everything would continue to truck on around them. There was no way of stopping time to make fighting back easier. Everything would move no matter what happened, unless some seriously powerful Time magic was applied, and that idea was terrifying to her.

These thoughts had hit her hard when she was in the grief stage following the loss of the Skylox Heroes. Regardless of how much she wished to reverse the hands of time, she was unable to do so. Her magic in Time simply wasn't strong enough, and even if it was, such a drastic event would happen no matter what she did. Time stopped for only the most talented mages that controlled it, and even they couldn't do much to stop the power of fate that pressed forward each moment.

The Silver Knight glanced around for a while before realizing something was wrong. She glanced off in the horizon and saw many figures coming closer. She didn't need to get closer or use a magnification spell to know who they were. The Fearbringers were heading towards them, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

"This is the largest group of Fearbringers I've seen in quite some time," Valdez remarked, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked out towards the marching crowd.

"Even so, I wouldn't lose heart. No matter what they do, they are going to be losing this battle today. We Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders fall to no one, and they are far from being an exception," Tuila said next. Her gaze never left the horizon, staring down the oncoming forces intently.

"I knew you were going to say that. It simply isn't like you to give up, even when things seem hopeless," Diamond commented, following her gaze silently.

"I wouldn't say it's a matter of not giving up... I think it's far more related to her being too stubborn to know when to quit," came a scoff from Liathine. "Regardless, there is merit in having that trait. After all, if Tuila were any less stubborn, nobody would be here now to fight. She's the glue that keeps us all from falling apart, and without her here to bind us... Well, I don't want to imagine where we would be at this point."

"Probably off doing our own things. After all, if there was no reason to come together to stop the war, why would we bother fighting it?" Cordell pointed out. He shook his head. "Thanks for making sure none of us let the oppressive rule go on around us, Tui."

"I believe you should all stop talking about me like I'm not here," Tuila cut in, still not tearing her gaze away from the distance. She didn't even spare a glance towards Cordell when he address her, still being overly focused on the battle at hand. "Besides, we can't afford to spend too long talking. There is a lot of work to be done, and that's not going to be stopping now."

"Anybody know who is leading this group?" Amethyst questioned, trying to look at the people at the head of the charge.

"No, but I somehow get the feeling we'll be finding out soon enough," Oren frowned, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to move the hideout after all this is over, aren't I?"

"Yes, but we'll all be happy to give you as much power as you need in order to get it done," Tuila told him. "However, that's not much of a concern right now. The Fearbringers wouldn't send out their elite fighters yet, meaning Zelda is likely not among them. That being said, we have to get rid of the minor soldiers before they get any ideas about defeating us. I highly doubt they'll even come close to having a chance at victory, but we might as well give them the benefit of the doubt. After all, underestimating one's foe can often be fatal, so even if we think we can, it would be best not to do so."

"You sure do know a lot about these things... I suppose that's what war does to people though," Mayach shrugged. "I'm not going to ask about what you have been doing all this time. I don't think now is exactly the best opportunity for me to do so. However, I will follow whatever guidance you offer during this battle."

Tuila nodded. "Thank you for doing so. Clan Leaders. I understand that we haven't had as much time to train as we would have initially liked. Despite this, I ask that you do your best in this fight, though I doubt you'll do anything aside from that. Once we're finished here and have secured our base in another location thanks to Oren's Earth magic, we will start getting you ready. You will have to be there with us when we start our invasion of the Fearbringer base, and it's best that we start getting ready. After all, the end to this war is coming much faster than you realize. Each battle brings us closer to the conclusion, and once we enter the base, there is no going back. We have no options once we step into that building. However, talk of the future can wait until after we have taken care of things here today. It would be best if we avoided getting too far ahead of ourselves, after all... For the time being, I ask that everyone stay safe while taking out as many of our enemies as possible. Am I understood?" she asked.

The other forces were coming into view now, and it was much easier to see who was at the front. Three prominent figures stuck out, and unfortunately for the Silver Knight, she recognized all of them. As useful as it was too know, the Silver Knight hated how familiar she was with the forces of the Fearbringer army.

The first one she recognized was Uriel Thann. He was one of the most adept Metal mages among the Fearbringers and one many people referred not to mess with for good reason. He had bronze hair that shone brown in some places and orange in other locations. He wore a black jacket over a dark brown shirt. The jacket was practically falling apart at the seams, but it somehow managed to stay on his body. He had dark pants on with black combat boots. Uriel's skin was tanned, but it had a sheen of orange to it similar to how Liathine appeared. His eyes were a silvery bronze color with flecks of gold in them. The Silver Knight was shocked to see him out here. Regularly, he didn't fight much since he was best at the sidelines.

Next, there was Siana Heles, a Fearbringer with the element of Light. They were rather new to the Fearbringer army, and yet, they were skilled enough in combat to be sent out to take care of the rebellion forces. They had tanned skin as well with pointed ears. Their hair was black and curly, fading out to yellow and then white at the very edges. They had deep brown eyes, something unusual for Light mages as a whole. They wore a black halter top that showed off their stomach. They had on white leggings as well with bright yellow fingerless gloves. Siana's boots were black. Of everyone there, Siana seemed the most upset to be present. In fact, they looked ready to punch someone in the throat if they dared to insinuate she was having a good time.

The final Fearbringer was of the Ice element, and her name was Iara Ixchel. She had deep, dark skin with bright blue eyes. Her hair was immensely curly, and while it was mostly black, there were a few strands of silver among the obsidian. She wore a pale blue dress with long sleeves that hugged her body tightly. It was covered in ice crystals and vaguely reminded the Silver Knight of what an ice skater would wear. The skirt of the dress was free and flowy with the top layer being transparent. Iara had white tights with black flats on to complete the look. She had an ethereal look to her, and if the Silver Knight didn't know better, she would have assumed Iara was on the side of justice. Her appearance most certainly was deceiving on the matter, and the Silver Knight partially wished fate could have treated Iara differently.

"There are a lot more minor soldiers coming towards us than I would have expected," Valdez murmured. "Tuila, what do you think we should do? I believe it would be best for us to wait until they got close enough for us to overwhelm them. There might be more of them than there are of us, but I highly doubt these soldiers are anywhere near being as experienced as most of our fighters. The Fearbringer army might have numbers, both in this situation and in the war as a whole, but we have skill that far outmatches what they have at their disposal."

"Go with a defensive formation at first. After they get a bit closer, go on the offense. Don't hold back at all," Tuila answered. "It's time for us to go, everyone. Are you ready?"

There were silent nods, but nobody spoke up verbally. The atmosphere seemed to suppress all words even before they were spoken. Countless eyes locked on the Fearbringers coming closer for the next few moments, which seemed to pass by painfully slowly. The Silver Knight could feel herself getting antsy the longer she had to wait for the fight to just start already.

Tuila finally nodded and pointed one finger forwards. "Go forth!" she exclaimed. 

At her words, everyone started to rush towards the newcomers. Some mages kicked off the ground and took to the skies while others merely ran closer. The first magical attack came from the middle of the crowd and consisted of a violent slash of wind. It didn't take the Silver Knight long to figure out that it was Air magic.

The Silver Knight had been planning to stick to the back, but if she couldn't get away from this fight, she would fight as hard as she could until she could find a way to slip out. She had too much pride to use the battle as a distraction to leave, and she didn't want to enrage her allies by doing so.

With that said, she created an orb of purple magic and launched it forward. A soldier wearing minimal armor was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards, taking out another pair of fighters on the way down. The Silver Knight couldn't help but smirk at this victory. It wasn't much, but it was still something.

After that, she let all thoughts of fighting with magic slip away. She prepared her blade and charged forward. Some Fearbringers tried to throw magic at her, but she batted away each attack by swiping her sword. A few of these blows were sent off into the sky where they faded into nothingness, but a few others were reflected back at the people that had cast the spells to begin with. Bodies started sprawling backwards limply a few seconds later. The Silver Knight was glad to see she hadn't lost her touch. Back when she hadn't been able to use magic, she had grown skilled at deflection maneuvers, but she feared that skill would leave her as power crept in. Luckily for her, it seemed to be an ability she couldn't forget, even after all this time. 

Jayler and the other Clan Leaders were transitioning to be closer to her. At first, the Silver Knight didn't know why they would do such a thing, but then it hit her: they wanted answers. They wanted to understand why it was that Jayler had a connection to her. They longed to know what it was that made her so intriguing, and she couldn't blame them at all. If she had been in their shoes, she would have been desperate as well.

"So, you have the Mark of Skylox, huh?" Jayler asked when he was in range of the Silver Knight. He cast a fireball and sent it hurtling down from above, and it slammed into the center of a small circle of Fearbringers.

The Silver Knight flipped backwards to dodge a slash of wind-based magic. She kicked one leg out against the ground, spinning in a circle and sending out a shockwave from where she was standing. The Clan Leaders all flew above the ground, having transformed into their Syllix forms while the Silver Knight was distracted with other things. They dodged the shockwave, though enemy Fearbringers weren't quite so lucky and fell after being tripped up by it.

"Perhaps," the Silver Knight replied. She didn't force herself to say anything else, not wanting to give too much away. Part of her wanted to push them away, but she knew that wasn't an option. Instead, she stayed silent as she cast a sphere of purple energy into a nearby Fearbringer's chest.

"Don't speak in riddles!" Xia exclaimed angrily. "I'm sick of all your crap of not telling us everything. We have a right to know as part of this rebellion. And, you know, your brother is one of us!"

The Silver Knight didn't really know how to respond to that. She expected somebody to call her on her secretive nature at some point, but she had been hoping it wasn't on a battlefield. The Silver Knight longed to say something, anything, but she couldn't form the words. It wasn't as if she had time to think about it though. Other situations required her attention in that moment.

"We'll talk about this later," came the smooth, maternal voice of Gemini. She punched a flying Fearbringer in the face, and he was sent spiraling back down towards the ground. The Silver Knight flinched when she heard him make impact. That had to hurt.

The Silver Knight deliberately moved away from where the Clan Leaders were and kept on casting spells. She was too far from the main fray to use a sword in that moment, so magic would have to do. She would surely get her chance to use a blade in close combat soon enough.

After all, this fight wasn't showing any signs of ending soon, and the Silver Knight knew she would be forced to fight until it had reached its bitter conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is late oops
> 
> -Digital


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the small faction of Fearbringers continues.

Jayler jumped backwards to dodge an oncoming attack. He summoned another flare of Fire magic to one hand before letting it fly free. He still wasn’t that experienced with his magic, but casting fire was becoming much more natural to him. Other elements were foreign and didn’t come quite as easily to him, but summoning fire was a good start in his opinion. 

He watched as the fire sparked and died out against the chest plate of a nearby Fearbringer. The attack was enough to make them stumble. Gemini came in soon after, plants dripping from her fingers. She threw one hand forward, and vines lashed out at the Fearbringer, and they were pinned to the ground a few seconds later. She didn’t linger for long, using her free hand to slice at the air, creating a blade of wind that knocked another foe backwards. 

“You’re so good at this,” Jayler remarked at Gemini. “How did you figure it out so quickly? I’m not having anywhere near as much luck.” 

Gemini shrugged. “I suppose this is what happens when you’ve been training in combat for so long. It’s almost as natural as breathing is, if you can believe it. Don’t stress yourself out too much thinking about it. Training like this takes time, and it’s hard to get into. I have faith that you’ll be ten times better than now in the blink of an eye,” she told him. She stomped one foot against the ground, and countless plants grew at exponential rates. They curled up to wrap around the nearby Fearbringers, pinning them in place. 

Lex created water seemingly from nowhere, using it as a tidal wave to knock the remaining Fearbringers off their feet. Those held down by the plants were knocked off their feet, the plants still holding onto them tightly. The Fearbringers struggled and thrashed, but Gemini and Lex had no plans of letting up anytime soon. 

Ocean formed a sphere of light. She kicked off the ground and burst into the air, casting the light down upon a small group of Fearbringers. They were sent flying backwards in surprise when the light made impact with the ground. Ocean smiled to herself, quietly satisfied that she had pulled this off. Ocean had always been more of a lover than a fighter, and changing her ways was going to take time, but she had no choice other than to alter her programming to survive. 

Luke had summoned a pair of swords to his hands at some point before the fight started. As a Blade mage, he didn’t need to carry around a weapon anymore, as he could pull one from thin air if he so pleased. He slashed the blades at a nearby Fearbringer, but he was careful not to cause any permanent harm. He simply couldn’t bring himself to harm any people to the point that they could die, which was why when he summoned the weapons, he ensured that the edges were dulled. Luke kicked an enemy in the chest and watched as they were sent sprawling backwards. 

Xia was the final person of the six to come into Jayler’s line of sight. She had purple eyes that glowed fiercely, and she let her body work without it being commanded to. It was clear her Soul magic was taking over now, and she wasn’t going to fight it if it allowed her to end the fight sooner rather than later. 

Finally, there was the Silver Knight. She had charged into the main part of the fray, blade flashing. She was far from being incompetent, Jayler could see. In fact, she was doing perfectly well with only a sword despite being surrounded by people with magic. She reflected more hits than she took, dodging the ones that her sword couldn’t bounce back. Her movements were as fluid as the ocean, and it was captivating to watch. Jayler wished he could be as potent as the Silver Knight. 

A Fearbringer fell to the ground in front of Jayler. The mage tried to cast an orb of magic up at him, but Jayler scrambled backwards before the blow could make contact. He popped his knuckles before punching one hand into the ground. Fiery energy radiated outwards, but it didn’t exactly burn the Fearbringers it touched. Instead, the Fearbringers who made contact with the fire were covered in a thin veil of pink energy. Jayler watched as the magic crawled its way up their bodies, and once they were coated completely, they collapsed, dropping like rocks. He was happy to see they were still breathing, because even if they were at war, Jayler didn’t think he could stomach killing someone. The mere idea made him feel like he was going to throw up, and the mercy of magic was something to be thankful for. 

“Be careful not to let your guard down,” Gemini said, seeing Jayler’s flustered state. “You can hold back on killing them, but you can’t let yourself be attacked. You might not want to resort to murder, but these guys aren’t exactly bound by the same moral code. It’s important to be aware of your surroundings.” 

Jayler opened his mouth to say something to Gemini, as he could see a Fearbringer sneaking up behind her. However, Gemini didn’t seem to need any hints, as she raised one hand to punch the Fearbringer in the chin before any real damage could be done. The Fearbringer tripped backwards before falling limply to the ground. Gemini didn’t even bother looking backwards. 

Lex used another sudden onslaught of Water magic to sweep away the unconscious bodies from the main area of the battlefield. Jayler couldn’t tell where everyone ended up, but they were certainly out of his line of sight. He managed to take off into the sky just before the wave hit him, and he was happy to see his friends had done the same. 

Ocean inhaled briefly before attacking with a sphere made of dark energy. She fired it down like it was a comet from the heavens, and it hit a Fearbringer in the chest just in time for him to be pushed away with the waves like the other unconscious Fearbringers. She smiled to herself, proud of the victory internally. 

Luke looked out over the rest of the battlefield, glad to see that the Draconic Superiors were holding their own. They were too far away to be impacted by Lex’s wave, and as far as he was aware, they hadn’t even noticed it. The Silver Knight was among them, her sword cutting swiftly through the air. She was careful about every action, and her precision was incredible. 

“What do we do now?” Xia asked. “I don’t think we should be running into the fray over there. It’ll be too much for us since we don’t have much experience, but I would feel bad if we just waited for some other Fearbringers to stray away from the main group. That could take time, and we don’t exactly have much of that.” 

Gemini paused for a moment before snapping and pointing to a small rock. Jayler realized it was the entrance trigger to the underground hideout. “Guard the entryway. If any of them get inside and we don’t realize it, they could follow us to the new location of the hideout, which would lead to yet another ambush. Nobody is watching it right now, so I guess we’ll just have to be the ones to step up,” she said. 

Everyone followed Gemini’s directions happily, leaving the empty space behind to dart over to the rock. Nobody had disturbed it yet, but it was only a matter of time before something happened. If anyone got too close, everything would likely go downhill in a speedy, dramatic fashion, so they would just have to ensure that didn’t happen. 

Unfortunately, it meant being much closer to the main force of fighters. It wasn’t uncomfortably so, but they were oddly near the combat. Jayler shuddered at the thought of having to fight back against the Fearbringers in a more crowded environment, but he swallowed his nerves to focus on other things. He couldn’t let himself get upset. If he got flustered, he would struggle to fight, and that would be one of the last thing he wanted. 

A Fearbringer strayed from the main battle, looking over to where the Clan Leaders were standing near the rock. He charged at Luke, but the redheaded boy ducked underneath a punch from the foe. He swept his swords underneath the Fearbringer, knocking his legs out from under him. The Fearbringer was sent sprawling, and Luke smiled wearily to himself at the minor victory. He stared down at the Fearbringer for a moment before Gemini leapt into action, pressing one hand against the grass and causing the plants to grow at exponential rates. The grass wound itself around the Fearbringer’s body, and a few moments later, he was stuck, unable to move and barely able to struggle against his bonds. 

“I’d call that a victory,” Gemini smiled, turning to face Luke. She held up one hand for him to bump his fist again. Luke responded with a wide-eyed gaze, but he did eventually return the favor, a small smile on his face at the small gesture. It meant a lot more to him than he was letting on. 

“What should we be doing now?” Lex asked. “I don’t want to get in the way of the Draconic Superiors or anything. They know what they’re doing, but we aren’t sure how to fight back at the moment. We need to get better, but I feel like we shouldn’t run into the fray immediately since we haven’t been trained properly.” 

“Don’t worry on doing anything right now. We should just protect the rock and make sure nothing happens to it. We can’t have anyone getting inside, and if the others are busy with fighting of the Fearbringers, we’ll have to take care of it,” Ocean suggested. Her hands were tightly clenched into fists as she looked off at the rest of the fighting. Ocean swallowed nervously, but she still didn’t move to fight against the closest foes. Her fear refused to let her move. 

“Waiting around like this is boring,” Xia grumbled, shaking her head. “I really don’t want to stand around like a lump on a pickle, but what else can we do right now? That’s boring as can be...” 

Jayler looked at Xia with a small frown. He knew what she was talking about when she referred to being bored. She wasn’t exactly bored, as it was nearly impossible to be bored when a battle was raging around them. However, her adrenaline was rushing while she stood by and watched, leaving her body itching to do something more. Everything inside of Xia, and the rest of them, was screaming that they had to fight back and do something, but they couldn’t without immense risk to themselves. 

The Silver Knight backflipped through the air, slashing her sword through the air. She summoned another blade to her free hand before slashing it as well. Both of the strikes deflected nearby magical hits flying towards her. She landed on the ground near the Clan Leaders, not turning to them but still addressing them with her next words. “You’re defending the entrance to the hideout,” she murmured, looking up at the sky. 

“We are. Should we not be?” Gemini asked, a soft challenge in her voice.  

“I never said that. I trust you,” the Silver Knight responded. She shrugged and shook her head. “Be careful not to put yourselves in danger. I don’t think anyone will be able to deal with that at the moment. There is simply too much going on for us all to defend you on top of fighting against the Fearbringers.” She cast an orb of purple energy before sending it flying out towards the nearest Fearbringer. The foe went flying backwards into a few of his comrades, and the blow was intense enough to make Jayler cringe. 

“You have to teach us how to do stuff like that,” Xia said, smirking to herself. She cast a purple sphere of her own before sending it flying like the Silver Knight had a mere few moments ago. It hit another Fearbringer and caused them to sprawl. Xia chuckled to herself but didn’t do much more to act in the fight for the time being. 

“Perhaps. I’ll have to see if I decide to stick around in the end. I have not yet made that decision. Until then, be patient,” the Silver Knight instructed. “For now, be careful.” With that said, the Silver Knight dashed away from the area, jumping over countless people by kicking off the grass once without using any wings.  

“She can do all that without even transforming,” Jayler murmured. He looked around at everyone else in the area. “All of them can.” 

“And yet, we’re still learning. It takes time to teach people how to fight without needing to transform. If you want my guess, it’s an easy way of conducting energy and focusing our power since we don’t know how to do that fully yet,” Lex said. “Give it a little time. I’m sure we’ll be able to get there one day, but for now, there’s no shame in not being able to pull it off.” 

Jayler nodded. “It’s not like we can practice without transforming right now anyways. We’re kind of busy trying not to die in this battle,” he remarked, letting out a small chuckle. It was his defense mechanism to keep from losing his mind in a stressful situation. 

“If you ask me, we’re gaining the upper hand,” Ocean commented. “Look at how many people are leaving the area. A lot of Fearbringers are already retreating. My guess is that they’ve had enough of getting thrown around by our fighters. The tides of the battle are turning.” 

“I have to wonder what they’re going to do about all their unconscious soldiers. They can’t just run away and leave them all here. I like to think the Fearbringers have some standards,” Lex said, frowning to herself. “Granted, I have no evidence of that statement, so I suppose speculation doesn’t really matter all that much.” 

“Regardless of if they have standards or not, I trust that we at least know what we’re doing. They aren’t exactly our concern at the moment. Let them do what they want. So long as we’re still here and alive, it doesn’t matter much,” Xia told her, frowning and shrugging.  

A Fearbringer strayed away from the main fighting force, getting a bit too close to where the Clan Leaders were all situated. Lex created a blade of water from thin air, crashing it into the Fearbringer. The enemy slid backwards on the grass before toppling backwards, and Gemini made the grass grow tall enough to envelop them pull them back towards the ground, pinning them in place immediately. 

“It looks like the enemy is starting to leave,” Ocean remarked. “There are a lot more of them turning the other way now. I feel like this is going to be over sooner rather than later. I’m not sure about that though... None of the fighters here seem capable of turning the tides completely, but it’s something to keep in mind. We can’t let ourselves rest yet. That’s asking for disaster.” 

“I don’t like any of this,” Lex murmured. “It’s so chaotic. I don’t want to deal with this anymore... But luckily for us, Tuila seems to be thinking this will be over soon as well.” 

Tuila was standing in the middle of the fray with her arms crossed. She let the fighting take place around her, not bothering to look around at what was happening. She held one hand above her head, energy of a pale blue spreading outwards. The light only grew in volume until it formed a massive cloud above the battlefield. The cloud remained where it was for quite a while. It was strange to see since it was darkening the battlefield from the natural light of the sky while illuminating the area with a blue glow.  

However, the cloud cover didn’t stay in place for too long. Tuila snapped her fingers, and the cloud began to rain, but it wasn’t water that was dripping from the blue light. Instead, javelins of light were raining from the heavens, thundering into the ground and causing violent shockwaves.  

The Fearbringers yelled out in surprise. The three commanders who had been leading the forces began to call for a quick retreat. The Fearbringers ran over in the direction of the unconscious bodies, standing around their fallen companions in an ominous ring. The javelins continued to fall from above, but they did their best to remain calm. Uriel wove in and out of the crowds before settling at the center of the group alongside the other two leaders. Uriel shoved one hand up, casting a teleportation spell. A rift appeared above the crowd of Fearbringers, and it tore a brief hole in the sky before sliding downwards. The portal surrounded the Fearbringers, and when the rift hit the grass, it disappeared into thin air. The other Fearbringers around the area who had been pinned to the ground by Gemini’s manipulation of plants were teleported away when the rift vanished as well. 

Tuila snapped her fingers, and the cloud of blue disappeared. The javelins stopped falling immediately, and she rubbed her hands together before stretching out her neck. “I’m glad that’s been taken care of,” Tuila said simply. She stretched her arms upwards before returning to her regular posture and gesturing for the rest of the group to follow her. “Come on.” 

The Clan Leaders watched on in shock. Jayler couldn’t even think of tearing his eyes away from Tuila. He had no idea she could do that. How was that even possible? Jayler had no idea, but he did know that he wanted to figure out how to do something similar as soon as he could. 

The Draconic Superiors didn’t seem bothered at all by her attack, instead just following her silently. The Clan Leaders exchanged brief yet wondrous glances before trailing after the rest of their party.  

Tuila led them over to the rock that allowed them to enter the hideout. She pressed her hand against the rock, opening up the entrance. She gestured for everyone to head inside, remaining by the rock until everyone was inside the passage. 

Jayler was dragged back to reality as soon as he realized how small the passage to the hideout was. He knew it opened up soon enough. He had gone through the passage many times, but it had never been with this many people. Suddenly, he was overly aware of the walls closing in on him. He knew that wasn’t really happening, but his mind was screaming at him.  

“You’re okay.” 

Jayler was surprised to feel a hand on his own, and he looked to his right. Xia was standing next to him, her fingers wrapped around his hand loosely. She didn’t seem to be flustered at all, instead staring at him seriously. “You’re just in the passage to the hideout. It’ll open up soon. Don’t worry about it,” she assured him. 

Jayler nodded slowly, focusing on the feeling of Xia’s hand locked with his own. He hadn’t expected it, but the gesture was helping him to stay grounded. He couldn’t focus on everything happening around him if he was too busy filling his head with thoughts of Xia. They were nothing more than friends, but Jayler still appreciated it much more than he would have anticipated. He never would have guessed Xia to be the type to notice these things, but perhaps there was more to her than met the eye. 

Jayler concentrated on Xia until they got into the hideout fully. He looked to her and let out a small sigh of relief, smiling lightly. “Thanks,” he said. “But how did you know that was what I needed?” 

“I’m not entirely heartless, Jayler. I know when people are stressed, and I’m happy to help them out. I get the feeling that at school, I come off as hard as a rock with no care for anyone, but that’s far from being the truth. We’re going to be here for a while yet, and I don’t want to make anybody hate me,” Xia replied, shrugging loosely. She didn’t seem to mind how he was staring at her in confusion.  

“Wow... That’s nice to hear. I mean, I knew you weren’t as I always thought once we got here, but that’s still not what I expected,” Jayler admitted. “I’m glad you’re showing it. I know it would be easy to keep up that reputation by being snarky.” 

Xia laughed and shook her head. “I don’t want to be hated. I’m not like some other people, who I won’t name here, but I’m sure you know who they are.” 

Jayler couldn’t help the snicker that came out of his lips. He knew she was referring to her friend back at school, though he somehow doubted she thought of her as a friend now that she was aware of all the lies that had been told. Jayler was left in a moment of internal awe at how much Xia had changed in the small time they had been on Daragon. He never would have expected her to give him a second glance, much less become his friend, but here they were despite all odds. 

Jayler was snapped out of his thoughts by an order from Tuila that echoed throughout the hideout. “Oren, can you help us to move the hideout?” she asked.  

Oren nodded. “Of course,” he replied simply. “Could I have some help?” 

Tuila turned to the entrance, where she saw the Silver Knight attempting to sneak away from the main group. “Silver Knight,” Tuila said flatly. “Don’t think you can get away. Help us move the hideout to a safer location. After that, maybe I’ll consider letting you depart.” 

“I can leave on my own terms,” the Silver Knight told her, a frown in her voice. “As far as I’m aware, I have control over myself, and you have minimal input in such.” 

“I somehow doubt you would wish to do so. You don’t want to get on my bad side,” Tuila reminded the Silver Knight. “I trust that I have made myself clear.” 

The Silver Knight looked at Tuila for a moment, both of them unreadable. In the end, the Silver Knight let out a sigh. It didn’t seem frustrated or upset, instead just expressing that something had happened. She walked up to Oren’s side and looked up at him with expectance in her posture. Jayler wondered what she looked like behind the helmet, but he got the feeling he wouldn’t be finding out until after this conflict had ended.  

Oren and the Silver Knight got to work soon after. They focused their energy on the ground around the hideout, and a few seconds later, everyone in the hideout stumbled. The ground began rushing in some unseen direction. Jayler fell into Xia, who in turn took down Lex and Gemini. When Gemini fell, she dragged Ocean down with her, and Ocean pulled Luke to the floor. In the end, the six Clan Leaders were left in a heap of limbs, groaning in pain at the bruises that would be forming any second. 

“Traveling underground is always a bit rough at first,” Diamond assured them, walking over to the group. They held one hand out to help Ocean to her feet. Ocean nodded her thanks to Diamond before turning to the other Clan Leaders and helping them get up. They were still a bit frazzled from the domino fall, but at least they were fully upright now. 

“I don’t know how you do this without losing your mind,” Luke admitted, rubbing some dirt off his knees once he was standing again. “I feel like the world is spinning and about to kill me in these sorts of situations.” 

“It takes a long time to get used to. In fact, if you wanted the truth, I would say that everybody here is still adjusting to the war. It started a long time ago, back before some of these people were born, but it’s not the sort of thing that one settles into easily. Even after accepting it as reality, you still try to fight against what the rest of the universe is telling you. You want things to go back to what you assume is normal. It’s as if your brain is always waiting for it to happen, and it leaves you on edge permanently,” Diamond told the Clan Leaders. 

“I can’t even imagine growing up in a world like this. I mean, the Fearbringers are slowly taking over everything. The main areas of the planet have been under their influence for quite some time, but my guess is that smaller regions are still waiting to feel the impact of their power. It would be terrifying to grow up always fearing that each day could be your last. I don’t know how anyone can manage it. I would probably wind up just making myself sick from worry,” Ocean said. 

“To tell you the truth, nobody really does manage it. They become numb to it and let the world spin around them while they ignore the reality that steadily approaches. War is horrible. That much has been said a thousand times. However, most of the people who say such things couldn’t even begin to understand it. People who remark on how awful it is don’t know the half of it. Knowing war is bad is nothing like understanding it. It’s not like having constant fear in every aspect of your life. I... I pray that this fighting ends soon. No child deserves to exist with that terror surrounding them every second of every day. I know that’s a stereotypical thing to wish for, but it’s what I have always wanted,” Diamond went on. 

“Even if we don’t know the people of this planet well, I don’t want to let them suffer, and I know that everybody else here feels the same,” Jayler told the group. He was glad to have this distraction, because he knew that he would start getting sick the instant he stopped thinking about it due to the ground moving underneath them towards some unknown destination. 

A chorus of agreement rose up from the rest of the Clan Leaders. They looked to each other silently, gazes communicating all they needed to say without the need of words. Jayler reached one hand out to take Luke’s hand. He accepted the gesture before reaching out and taking Lex’s fingers in his own. The chain continued with Lex holding Ocean’s hand and Ocean reaching for Gemini. Gemini finished it off by stretching for Xia’s fingers.  

Diamond smiled upon realizing that they were all connected. “You know, I’m proud of you all. I know that it wasn’t your choice to come here and fight in a war for a planet you don’t know anything about, but here you are. I think you’ve come a long way, even if you don’t see it. I don’t think I could ever begin to explain how happy I am that you have decided to fight for Daragon. When one is part of a Hanilia faction, they change from what they would be otherwise. After all, the others of your faction are like your family. You’re connected by destiny at the will of Hyperion herself. She sent you to each other for some reason, and you will find much more in them than you could have ever expected. You were strangers up until coming here, but now, everything has changed. I’m happy to see such progression,” they remarked. 

The Clan Leaders listened to her silently before looking to each other once again. They didn’t say anything, just as they hadn’t spoken before, instead merely enjoying the presence of the other five people. After they were finished exchanging gazes, they focused back on Diamond, a new sense of determination glinting in their eyes. Jayler couldn’t quite explain the connection that had risen between him and the others not just since their arrival in Daragon, but in that moment. It was magical, for lack of a better term, and he felt like he could do anything. 

Diamond smiled fondly at them all once again. “I hope you have a nice day. We have other things to take care of soon, and I don’t know if you’ll have much time to relax. The invasion set off the schedule for training, but don’t think this means that it won’t be happening, because it is still coming. It’s just a matter of when at this point. However, for the time being, you can spend time together and have a nice evening. I’ll be seeing you later,” they said. They waved to the group before turning on one heel and walking away. 

Jayler looked at the other Clan Leaders, unsure of what to say now. It was hard to explain their link. It was just there, something he hadn’t noticed before but had always been present. However, while it had begun distant, the bond had been magnified to heights he had never anticipated, and all he could do was smile brightly. In any other situation, he would have felt foolish for grinning that way, but being with the others, he didn’t mind it quite as much. 

He finally managed to speak, still smiling widely. “How about we go and spend the afternoon together?” he asked. When they responded with nods, Jayler’s heart felt oddly full, and he knew the sensation was mutual. They all dropped hands, but the connection between them remained even without physical contact, and it didn’t seem like it would ever be disappearing again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is late I am sorry I was out most of the weekend and couldn't post my apologies
> 
> -Digital


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders begin training their magical skills.

The six Clan Leaders stood together in a half circle at the center of the moved hideout the next day.  Jayler  had no idea where they were on the map, but he could tell that they were somewhere slightly warmer. The air was humid and heavy, and  Jayler  was thankful as could be that his hair was short and straight. Ocean’s hair was lightly wavy, and it was already growing puffy due to the surrounding air. The moving process had gone well, but everyone with curled hair was not having a fun time. 

The teenagers all stood together as  Tuila  walked up to them. She had been standing at the table that regularly sat at the center of the room, but when she noticed the Clan Leaders had arrived, she moved her focus over to them. “Now that we’ve been moved to a safer location, it’s time for training to start,” she explained. “I was going to have the Silver Knight help you out, but it seems she disappeared overnight.”

“Disappeared?”  Jayler  asked in surprise. He knew the Silver Knight didn’t want to be around them for too long, but he had thought they were making progress in getting along. Why would she want to dash that by suddenly leaving? It didn’t make sense to him at all.

“Yes. She didn’t seem to want to remain here. I can’t say what she is off doing now, but I get the feeling we will be encountering her again sooner or later,”  Tuila  said. An unspoken bitterness could be heard beneath the surface, but nobody knew how to voice it. Instead, people didn’t say much of anything, just watching her with a silent, intense gaze. “However, we don’t need to worry about her as of right now. We can think about something else, like training you all to fight back against the Fearbringers. I’ve had enough of standing around, and I get the feeling you all are feeling the same. With that said, I’m going to summon a few of the Draconic Superiors to help you out. We’re going to focus on one element for each of you as of right now. Are there any objections?”

As  Jayler  expected, nobody said anything to speak out against  Tuila . Not only was she a terrifying authority figure, but she had the right idea about most situations, and this was no exception.  Jayler  looked to the other Clan Leaders and nodded. They all seemed to agree this was a good idea.

“Let me think this through for now... I’ll go with Ocean. Flare can work with Jayler. She could use the boost in experience since she’s the only Draconic Superior who isn’t of a higher magic level compared to you all... Skye with Lex, Aru with Luke... Fox will go with Gemini. As for Xia...  Valdez . Alright. I’ll go and get the others, and then we’re going to start training. We’ve waited around for far too long in my opinion to start actually preparing for this war, and that ends today,” Tuila announced. “I was hoping to wait until after we gathered all the Draconic Superiors, but it seems the Fearbringers don’t want to hold back. I had been hoping they would give us the chance to work towards something else, but I see now that they don’t want to stick around passively for as long as I had hoped they would.”

Tuila  walked away soon after, and the Clan Leaders exchanged glances once again. There was a quiet fear hiding in all their eyes, but nobody seemed to want to acknowledge it. Instead, they remained focused on the task at hand, watching as  Tuila  floated around the hideout to collect the five other people she had mentioned. 

The silence was finally broken when Jayler spoke up. “Do you guys think this is going to go well?” he asked. “I mean, it’s not like we know a lot about using magic, and it’s going to take us a while to move past that little obstacle. Even if we can do a little bit, it’s nothing like what they’re capable of.”

“ Tuila  is a reasonable person. She surely knows that we aren’t going to be able to fight as well as her and the others right off the back,” Ocean assured him. “She’s not the type of person to leave us on our own to become that powerful. She and the others are happy to mentor us. If they weren’t going to do that, they wouldn’t have come together like this.”

“I’m still not sure if this is a great idea. I mean, we’re still growing, and we’re basically coming from square one. Wouldn’t it be best if they just went out and took care of business on their own? All that we can do right now is instinctive and based on adrenaline. If we  actually try  to do something outside of a battle setting, it fails because the rush isn’t guiding us. I feel like it would be best if they just finished this while we waited behind,” Xia frowned.

“You don’t want to learn how to use magic?” Luke  questioned,  his eyes wide. “It sounds as if you would rather avoid everything going on around us.”

“I don’t think that’s the case at all. Instead, I believe it’s more a matter of what can they do with us that they couldn’t do alone. It seems odd that they would stop to train us when there’s something else out there that would suit their talents much better. They’re clearly all very powerful. What makes them think stopping to train us is a better idea than going to the  Fearbringer  base and taking out  Mersall  now?” Gemini inquired, clearly not seeking an answer and instead just thinking out loud.

“I know what you mean there, but I get the feeling they have a reason for taking time to train us like this. In fact, I believe the reason has to do with their previous failure when the war began. They weren’t able to stop the  Fearbringers  when the fighting had just started, so now, they’re trying to make sure they’re prepared as can be to defeat the  Fearbringers  since their plan failed the last time,” Lex pointed out. “Perhaps they could defeat  Mersall  now. However, they want to be sure that this plan works. If it fails, they could be captured by the Fearbringers, which could end the revolution for another fifteen years minimum. It’s all about extra assurance, and they seem to believe that we could be this extra assurance.”

“Well... I suppose that is a valid reason to start training us, even if I believe it would be better for them to take on  Mersall  without us,” Xia shrugged. “I guess they can do whatever they want. It’s their choice, and if it comes back to bite them, that would be their fault and not ours.”

“No point in bothering ourselves with it at this point.  Tuila  is coming back over here,” Gemini said, pointing over  Jayler’s  shoulder to show six figures walking closer. “I don’t think it matters that she hears this conversation, so let’s just drop it. They can make whatever choice they want when it comes to teaching us magic because they’re the ones who call the shots around here.”

The agreement to change the subject was unanimous among them, and the group fell silent, turning to focus their attention to  Tuila  and the other mages coming closer. They didn’t seem to notice the suddenly ended conversation of the Clan Leaders, something  Jayler  was happy to see. 

“Alright. Pair off with whoever I mentioned a moment ago and get to it. We don’t exactly have too much time. Don’t worry about making anything particularly powerful. It doesn’t need to be the strongest magic ever seen, so just make sure that they’re doing it right,”  Tuila  told the other Draconic Superiors. “I’m going to have each of them train in one element per day for a while. For now, we’re starting with what they use most when it comes down to instinct. We can work on other, finer details later on. The Fearbringers aren’t going to be waiting for us to fight back forever, so we had better get started now.”

When  Tuila  finished that statement, the Draconic Superiors paired off with their given Clan Leaders.  Jayler  approached Flare and smiled to her awkwardly. “So... You use Fire magic,”  Jayler  remarked to Flare, unsure of what else to say. Immediately, he criticized himself for saying something like that when it was so clear she did use it. In fact, he had seen her fight using fire in the past, so how would she be able to do that if she couldn’t use it?

Flare seemed to pick up on  Jayler’s  uncertainty, and she raised one eyebrow in his direction. “Yes... I do use it. You know that. In fact, I don’t think anybody here doesn’t know that.” Upon noticing  Jayler  was nervous, Flare frowned and shook her head. “ Jayler , you don’t need to  be scared of  me. I mean it. I’m not scary. In fact, I’m probably one of the least scary people here. I haven’t even reached the  Solani  level of magic. I’m only really a teacher for you because I grew up here when you didn’t.”

Jayler  nodded slowly. “I mean, I know you aren’t going to try to kill me, but I suppose I’m just nervous. I’m not exactly great with magic yet, and I’m overwhelmed by all that’s going on. It will take a lot of getting used to, and while I’m sure I will get there soon enough, I’m not sure of what will happen when that changes. However, that’s enough of my worries. I want to know what you can show me. You know about magic, so tell me everything you know. I’m going to try and get better as soon as possible,” he said.

“Well, if you really want to improve, let’s take it from the top. Summon a small fireball. After that, try and throw it somewhere.” Flare created a shield that guarded her torso from any stray attacks. “Actually, throw it at the shield. Try to hit the center of it. It looks like a target, so it should help you with your aim.”

Jayler  took in a deep breath before focusing his energy into his palm. Soon enough, a fire started to build between his fingers, and he stared at the red and orange light with wide eyes. He had learned how to cast this spell through his instincts, but he had gotten much better over time. Now that he wasn’t in the middle of the battlefield, he had time to focus on what he had created.

The core of the fire was a gentle blue color, though the cooler shade was swallowed up by red and orange light.  Jayler  stared at it for a while, waiting for it to grow. He sent more of his energy toward the core of the fire, and it began to grow bolder in color. It was amazing to see, and all he could do was stare as more of his power was poured into the light. Not long ago, he never would have expected anyone to be able to do such, much less him.

Once  Jayler  was sure that the fire wasn’t going to grow unstable, he nodded to himself and turned his attention towards Flare. He wound up his arm and threw it out at the shield Flare had cast. The fire died out against the surface of the shield, but a splatter pattern had formed where the fire made contact, and Jayler walked closer.

“Good job,” Flare remarked, staring at where the center of the splatter had begun. “Just off the center. I’d say that’s pretty good for a first try. You’ll only get better from here. Now, let’s try that again. See if you can get closer to the middle. Add more energy and power to the  fire but  be sure to keep it under control. We don’t want things to get too far out of hand.”

Jayler  followed Flare’s instructions and spent the next fifteen or so minutes creating fire and launching it at Flare. The shield was covered with splatters when they were done. In a way, they all looked like the center of a crack made in glass. When they were finished, it was hard to tell each crack apart from the others near the center.  Jayler  was getting better with his aim, and he felt pride swell in his chest.

“You’re doing a lot better than I expected,” Flare grinned. “Sometimes, when people have multiple elements, they tend to focus on one and neglect others, but it seems you haven’t left your Fire magic skills behind. I have a feeling you’re going to be doing great in and out of battle with fire soon enough. Until then, we should keep going, but I don’t think we should have you keep throwing fire for right now. I have another idea for something we can focus on. Have you ever thought about making comets?”

Jayler  stared at her in surprise. “Comets? Wouldn’t that fall into the category of Cosmic magic? I mean, that is based around space, and I somehow doubt comets are related fully to Fire magic,” he said.

“Sometimes, there are things related to multiple types of magic. Comets are involved with both Cosmic and Fire magic, so mages of both those elements can summon them. They come more easily to Cosmic mages but given that you’re already a natural with Fire magic, I think you’ll be fine. You catch on quickly,” Flare told him. “With that said, how about you try it the way you think it would work? Experiment.”

Before  Jayler  could start fully to try and summon a comet, Flare created a large semi-circle of red energy and threw it at him.  Jayler  expected to be hit in the chest, but instead, the circle hit the ground, and it expanded into a dome over him.  Jayler  stared at it in awe with eyes as wide as saucers before turning his attention to Flare. He tilted his head to one side, hoping she would get the message that he was confused. He wasn’t sure if Flare could hear him while he was inside, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by screaming when nobody could hear him.

“Just to make sure everyone is protected. You can’t be hurt by your own magic, but others sure can. Better safe than sorry,” Flare replied. He could hear her, which meant she would probably be able to hear him. He tucked that away in the back of his mind as he nodded to her. 

Jayler  looked to one hand and summoned an orb of energy, letting it slowly grow until it was large enough that he needed both hands to keep it in place. He had no idea he was capable of such power until this point, and in a  way  he never expected, it was thrilling.

He threw his right hand above his head, the fire trailing after it. The energy was growing more powerful, swirling both beneath his skin and above his body. It was difficult to describe the rush of power, but it was something  Jayler  never wanted to be rid of now that he had felt it. To him, it was as if he could never get tired again. A constant stream of energy was fueling him, and he never wanted this feeling to come to an end. Luckily for him, if he learned how to use his magic, he wouldn’t ever have to be without it.

Jayler  let the  fire fly  down towards the ground, and the impact created a large explosion.  Jayler  would have been knocked backwards against the other edge of the dome if not for the magic being his. He had some control over it, even if said control was incredibly limited. He stood still as the fire bubbled up around him before dying out. His heart was pounding out of control, and a wide grin appeared on his face.

Flare let the dome drop from around  Jayler . She rushed up to him with a wide grin throwing her arms around him and pulling him into one of the tightest hugs  Jayler  had ever been part of. “You did it! Hyperion above, you sure are impressive. I don’t know how you pulled that off, but you did amazing. Not very many new mages can do that, I’ll have you know. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever met somebody who could. It takes a lot of practice to refine. Comets take a lot of energy out of you, and it takes even more power to be able to control them. You can consider me impressed,” she rattled off. 

“I hope I’m not taking you out of a job by being able to do that,” Jayler murmured, his face flushed from the sudden, excessive attention.

Flare let out a bark of a laugh and shook her head. “Oh, don’t you worry about that at all. In fact, I believe that you’ve still got a lot to learn. You’re nowhere near as aggressive as some other Fire mages. Fire takes not only raw passion and power, but also control and a sense of balance. That second one is a strong point for you, and it’s making mastering the first part a lot easier. However, you still have a long way to go, because casting a few spells really won’t do you much in the grand scheme of things. Casting a spell and being able to use it in a fight are two completely different things, and they make for the difference between a good and truly great mage of a given element. With that said, do you think that it would be a good plan to go over a few more spells today?” she asked.

Jayler  nodded firmly. “Of course. I’m eager to learn more about what both of us can do,” he said.

Flare couldn’t help but laugh again. “You sure are bold... I don’t know very many people who want to learn all about how to use their magic. In fact, there are many people who choose not to take it up since they find it to be too violent. Magic isn’t inherently violent, and it can be used for many peaceful things, but I suppose if that’s the choice they want to make, it’s fine. The point is, you really do stick out from the crowd, and it’s not just because you’re a Clan Leader,” she remarked.

“I mean... How could I not want to learn more? I grew up on Earth, and back there, I longed for nothing more than adventure. By being brought here, I finally found what I was looking for, even if it was nothing like what I had anticipated originally. That’s incredible to me. Even if there’s a war going on, I’m not going to let this chance pass me by. I want to learn more, and I’m going to make sure I do that as soon as I possibly can. I don’t know how anyone could pass up the chance to learn about how to use magic, though I suppose it becomes considerably less whimsical and incredible when you’ve been around it your whole life,” Jayler commented.

“Yeah. You do have a point there... I guess it starts to influence you less when you know that it’s just a normal thing that happens. Everybody here has magic. Seeing somebody without power is incredibly rare, and since nearly everyone has it, it’s hard to stay attached to it after so long. I can’t really think of an example that would apply to Earth since I know next to nothing about the culture there, but I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Flare shrugged. “The point is, we should keep going with our training. I never thought I would wind up teaching someone, but here we are. You’re a better student than I would have expected, and you’re a natural just like I am.”

“I have to ask, Flare... I heard that you’re of a lower level magically than everybody else. At the very least, that’s what  Tuila  says. What’s the deal with that?” Jayler asked.

“Well, I grew up being taught magic, but it never really stuck with me. The people in my community didn’t know how to teach me, and when they realized their typical methods weren’t working, they gave up. I had to teach myself, so I wound up with some unique spells that are far from being what anyone would expect. I haven’t gotten the chance to evolve past the first level of power since I was never taught properly. Even so, I like to think that I’m worth much more than my low magical level would have you believe,” Flare explained.

“There are people that actually teach magic here... And they gave up on you, so you never got the chance to fully explore your power,” Jayler murmured, nodding slowly.

“Pretty much, yeah. There’s not really another way to explain it. Even so, I’m hoping to get better here. I know I’m not the best or the brightest, but... I still want to try. I’m sick of being pushed to the sidelines for not being good enough. That’s lessened since I got here, but it was everywhere when I was still back home... I’m glad to be surrounded by positive figures who want to help me get better. That’s what we all want, and I think it’s great that the environment is so amazing,” Flare said.

“Regardless of what people back home say, I think that you’re a pretty cool teacher,”  Jayler  told Flare. “I don’t know where I would be without you. I know for sure I wouldn’t have created a comet from thin air.”

“Just wait until you can make big ones. The  Fearbringers  won’t know what hit them,” Flare grinned. “Now, how about we keep on with training? I want to see what else you can do. You might be new, but you’re much more interesting than nearly every other new Fire mage I’ve met over the years.”

Jayler  nodded. “Thanks again for everything, Flare. It really does mean a lot.”

The smile that crossed Flare’s face was the most genuine  Jayler  had ever seen, and he felt his heart swell with pride at seeing her so happy. “No problem.”

~~~~~

A few hours later,  Jayler  flopped onto his bed. He hadn’t realized how much work it took to conjure magical spells, but even if he was exhausted, he thought he was doing great. Flare sure had heaped on the praise, and that helped to spur  Jayler  on. Even so, he had hit his wall eventually, and he was ready to crash. His eyes threatened to close on him, and all he could do was yawn as he stared up at the bottom of the bed of that was above his. The longer he sat there, the more his eyes wanted to droop shut. They threatened to close on him against his will.

“Hey, Jayler.”

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice. He turned to the side, seeing Xia walking towards him. She sat down on the floor next to his bed. “What’s up with you?” she asked.

“Nothing much,”  Jayler  shrugged, tucking his hands up behind his head. “I’m wiped after all that training. Who knew magic could be so exhausting? I swear, the exercising we do in school is nothing like this. If I thought that stuff was tough back in the day, younger me would have lost his mind thinking it could get even more difficult. Even so, I  have to  admit that it’s really satisfying to be able to see everything from this perspective as we get better.”

“It’s so tiring,” Xia sighed, rubbing at her temple. “Valdez was the one helping me out, and he doesn’t hold back in the slightest. I’m surprised I didn’t pass out at some points during that whole session. He’s lucky I didn’t drop out, because if I did, I would have wanted to punch him in the face... Though I really don’t think that would be a good idea. I mean, look at him. He’s a powerful mage, and he wouldn’t exactly be caught off-guard so easily. He would throw me all over the place without even flinching.”

“I’m not going to  lie,  I think he and the rest of the Draconic Superiors are terrifying. I mean, I’m happy to know them, and I’m glad they’re on our side, but if I was fighting them, I would want to surrender right off the bat. For the most part, they’re all at the highest possible level, and they don’t exactly seem like the kind of people to hold back. In fact, they don’t hold back at all when battles are going on, so that’s enough persuasion for me to not do anything that they could consider out of line,” Xia remarked.

“I’m glad you understand what you should and shouldn’t be doing,”  Jayler  said with a small laugh as Luke approached them. “Hey, Luke. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, I suppose... Aru isn’t the type to hold back. I don’t think my muscles have ever hurt so much. I mean, I know it’s worth it if it will end the war and help us to get back home, but it’s still a lot to deal with all at once,” Luke replied. “Judging by how wiped you two  look  I take it Valdez and Flare were far from easy trainers as well.”

“Well... I think Flare was one of the easier people to deal with. She’s not on a higher level of magic. She seemed to think practicing was a lot more effective than just telling me what to do. Even so, summoning ten comets in a row is tiring. She told me  it  drained energy, but I didn’t realize how much energy she was talking about until after we were finished. I’m happy to have practiced that skill since it’s already helping me feel better about my powers, but it’s also a lot to deal with at once. At least we get to rest now,” Jayler told the two.

Ocean and Lex saw the others gathered nearby and walked over. Lex clambered up the ladder to the bed above  Jayler’s , and she peered her head over the edge of the bunk bed. “You guys sure look like you’re talking about something intense,” she commented.

Gemini was the last to approach the group. She leaned up against one of the poles keeping the bunk beds up, crossing her arms as she looked down at her friends. “Why are you still here when you could be sleeping off all that work?” Gemini asked, a snarky tint to be found in her voice.

“We could be helping ourselves to feel better after all that, but we wanted to talk about everything that we learned today instead. Would you like to join us?”  Jayler  questioned, looking up at Gemini despite not being able to see her face. Since his bunk was so low to the floor, he was looking at her lower torso. The bottom of the bunk Lex was on covered the upper half of Gemini’s body, so her stomach would have to settle for a good point for him to focus on.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Gemini shrugged. “You all don’t seem to be used to this. I can’t say I’m surprised with that though. You have a lot to learn about using your energy in ways you aren’t used to.”

“You’re so lucky. If I had known we would be doing so much work upon arriving in a different universe, I would have thought to stretch a bit more. Meanwhile, you’ve been lifting weights for as long as anyone can remember, and on top of that, you’re fast and can do just about any sport to ever exist. How lucky you are,” Xia groaned.

“It wasn’t exactly easy at first. It takes a long time to get used to using so much of yourself. I have faith that it will come more naturally to you all soon enough, but until then, good luck. If I knew how to calm  achy  muscles, I would be doing all I could to help,” Gemini told her companions.

“Maybe doing this will be good for us... Waiting for healing to come naturally, I mean. And if it doesn’t, we can go and see  Tuila  tomorrow and beg for her to help us out. She knows how to heal. Surely, she can’t ignore the desperate cries of a bunch of sad children like us. I pray that she will offer us assistance should we require it,” Lex said. 

“Wow. You sound like you know how to play people like fiddles,” Luke remarked. “Granted, I can tell you are being sarcastic, but I still wouldn’t have taken you for that type, Lex... You always seem so bright, cheerful, and above all else, honest.”

“And I honestly think my entire body is throbbing right now. If someone wanted to knock me unconscious right now, I would not object,” Lex shrugged. “It’s that simple. However, since I highly doubt nobody will volunteer to do such a thing, I’m going to head back to my bed and get some rest. We can talk more in the morning when our muscles aren’t trying to kill us for working too hard. Until then, have a nice night, everyone.”

With Lex’s words, the rest of the Clan Leaders walked away, and  Jayler  rolled over in his bed. It didn’t take him long at all to fall asleep. His pain ceased when he fell into sleep, something he never thought he could be thankful for until that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alitia still hasn't started its second book, so Hyperion update on Tuesday baby
> 
> -Digital


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Midnight Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Knight takes Jayler to a temple to explain their shared history.

"Jayler. Wake up."

Jayler woke up in the dead of night when he heard something above him. He rubbed at his eyes before opening them, and he saw the Silver Knight standing beside his bed. She was still in full armor, but Jayler would recognize that silhouette anywhere. Her voice was familiar in a million different ways. He stared in shock that she was actually there.

"What are you doing here...?" Jayler asked, sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes again and frowned. "I thought that you left. Tuila told me that you had disappeared after the battle."

"There were a few preparations I had to make before we could do anything else," the Silver Knight replied simply. "I want to show you something. I think it's the least I could do for you."

Jayler hesitated before reaching out his hand, accepting the Silver Knight's extended hand. He got to his feet and watched as she led him away from the bed. She held up one hand, and in a brief flash of light, the area around them disappeared. When Jayler next opened his eyes, they were somewhere completely different.

The area was hard to describe. It was made clearly out of gray stones. Jayler stumbled slightly after the teleportation, and he realized he was barefoot. The ground beneath his feet was gentle and smooth, cold yet not entirely unwelcome. He realized belatedly that he probably looked pretty damn ridiculous, tripping over himself in the middle of the night somewhere he had never been before.

"What is it you want to show me?" Jayler questioned, turning to face the Silver Knight once more.

"This place," the Silver Knight replied with a loose shrug. "Look around. I know it doesn't look like much at first, but I'm sure you'll realize what it means soon enough."

Jayler had no idea what she was talking about at first, but he began to look around regardless. He could see light streaming in from overhead, and he realized the moon was casting pure illumination into the room. It looked like a temple as far as he could tell. Jayler summoned a small flare of energy to his right hand, and he held it up to look around.

There were ten statues scattered around the room. Jayler found himself drawn to one that stood a bit higher than the rest. It wasn't the highest in the circle that lined the temple, but it was still pretty high up.

"What is this?" Jayler murmured, still not really understanding what she was talking about.

"This is a temple dedicated to the first generation of Hanilia. Back in the old days when Hyperion still walked this ground, there was only one in each faction. Since then, the numbers have grown exponentially. I mean, there are six Clan Leaders where there was once only one. The number of Fearbringers is beyond counting... Even if they aren't real Hanilia. Even so, I suppose there truly isn't anything to be done about it until after Mersall falls," the Silver Knight shrugged.

"Not real Hanilia..." Jayler echoed, unsure of how to respond to that. As far as he was concerned, it was impossible to be a Fearbringer without being part of a Hanilia faction. After all, Fearbringers were Hanilia. It was in the job description in bold type.

"Only a few of the Fearbringers that invaded Daragon are part of the actual group of Hanilia. They only make up a small percentage of the group as a whole, to put it lightly. It's possible to tell them apart, but nobody has ever gotten close enough to figure it out. However, that isn't exactly the point of me bringing you here. I want to show you what these statues mean," the Silver Knight replied.

Jayler nodded, falling silent. He could tell she had a lot to explain, and he wasn't going to be the one to stop her. After all, the sooner she was finished explaining, the sooner he could get back to the hideout. Everyone would be looking for him in a few hours when the sun (or whatever the Galaxy of Hyperion's replacement of the sun was) came up.

"These are statues of the original Hanilia. There were only ten back in the day. However, that number has greatly increased since those days... And yet, there are still temples to honor those who fought alongside Lyloc when the fighters of Loki first appeared many generations ago. This is one such temple... I bring you here because times have changed since those days. I want you to know more about who you are... And how you are connected to this temple," the Silver Knight continued.

She approached the statue Jayler was standing in front of. "This is Evangeline. She was the first Clan Leader. When she was reincarnated into twins, another Clan Leader would be added to the lineup. Her power flows through every member of your faction. All of you hold a fragment of her lost soul... But despite this, you have the greatest ties to her." The Silver Knight placed one hand on the back of his neck. "Because of this right here."

Jayler immediately knew what she was talking about. "You mean the symbol of Soluna... Was she a reincarnation of Soluna?" Jayler questioned.

The Silver Knight nodded. "Soluna and Skylox declared that they would return when the world needed them most... And they did. They returned to fight as Evangeline and Lyloc, the first ever Clan Leader and Skylian Mage respectively. After the fighting ceased, Evangeline passed away due to her severe injuries. Lyloc remained alive... No other reincarnations of the twin gods were seen for countless centuries... Not until now," she explained.

Jayler stared in surprise. "Wait... You mean that we're the first people to hold the power of the twin gods since the ancient times of Hyperion?" he asked. He felt his heart beat a bit faster in his chest. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?

"Yes. Since you and Evangeline are both reincarnations of Soluna, you are her reincarnation as well. I figured you would want a chance to connect with the person who holds the same power as you... This was the nearest temple I could locate. However, taking time away from the fighting to bring you here would be unwise, so I had to come when I thought the time was right," the Silver Knight said.

"I see... You left the fighting to prepare the temple for our brief visit," Jayler murmured. "What about you? Does this mean that you are the reincarnation of Lyloc?"

The Silver Knight hesitated. "It's... It's complicated. I don't even fully know how to explain it, but it's a lot to get out all at once. I'm not sure if you'll want to hear the full tale given how late it is. You don't want to be exhausted in the morning," she told him, though Jayler could tell she was just making excuses.

"I'm fine with sticking around," Jayler replied with a shrug. "Go on and tell me all about it. I'm listening."

The Silver Knight looked at him for a long moment, studying his face. She didn't seem to think this was a good idea, but Jayler clearly wasn't going to be taking no for an answer. When she realized this, she frowned and let a sigh burst forth from her lips. "Well, if you're so insistent on hearing it, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try and explain..."

The Silver Knight brushed her fingers across the base of the Lyloc statue. "I was born on Earth like you. I mean, that must be rather obvious given that we're twins, so if you were born on Earth to two people who knew nothing of magic, I must have been the same. I'm not sure of the circumstances, but I wound up here in the Galaxy of Hyperion. As of now, I theorize it was a sabotage by some unknown party, though it was likely the Fearbringers. I can't imagine anyone else at the time who would have had a motive to do such a thing," she began to explain.

"I'm afraid you lost me," Jayler said, staring at her with wide eyes. "Sabotage? What kind of sabotage are we talking about here?"

"Kidnapping. You know, people on Earth don't have as much magic. There's a barrier around the Galaxy of Hyperion that censors magic, otherwise known as the Portal, and all magic there is incredibly weak. A skilled mage can sense those with magic, and even a baby with power running through them can be detected. If someone strong enough from the Fearbringer army were to go to Earth and try to find somebody with magic, they would be able to do so. If I had to guess, I would say a Fearbringer with immense strength went to Earth to try and end the war much sooner than it would have otherwise," the Silver Knight continued.

"You think that they tried to go after us because we held magic... The Fearbringers could sense that, and they wanted to end the fighting sooner rather than later. If they took a Clan Leader, the others would be weakened as well. They could use a Clan Leader against the rebellion forces or hold them as a prisoner. That way, the Clan Leader wouldn't be reincarnated but would still be out of the Fearbringers' way," Jayler concluded.

"Smart thinking there... That's what I believe their intentions were as well. I don't know exactly what happened, but judging by what I heard from Lyloc and the other Skylox Heroes, I was brought here as a baby. From there, Lyloc struck down the people who took me and decided to raise me as her own. I bet she decided to keep me in the Galaxy of Hyperion instead of returning me home since the Fearbringers knew where I was. They could use that to try and track me again. After that, Lyloc likely issued a threat that if the Fearbringers pulled that again, she would go after them," the Silver Knight told him.

"Did you have magic back then?" Jayler questioned curiously.

The Silver Knight hesitated. "I believe I had something minute. Sometimes, people on Earth are born with magic, but it's not enough to fully manifest itself. They were drawn in by your magical signal but wound up taking the less powerful of us. I didn't gain the ability to fight with magic until recently," she went on.

"Go on then. I'm listening," Jayler told her.

"I grew up with Lyloc and the Skylox Heroes on Skylia. They trained me on how to fight. I wasn't one of them, but they treated me like I was. Even if I didn't have useable magic, I could fight with a sword. Soon enough, my talents grew, and I started to join them on missions. However, I didn't ever find out how to use magic while they were still alive. The war raged on here on Daragon, but Skylia didn't feel that pressure. Life was normal as could be," the Silver Knight said.

"But something must have happened. You're referring to it in the past sense," Jayler realized.

"Lyloc was killed along with the Skylox Heroes. Her spirit still held the power of Skylox. Soluna had already been reincarnated into a new person, that figure being you. Skylox needed something to do. I realized then why she had taken me in. She wanted to groom me to take up Skylox's power, her power, should anything have happened to her. Perhaps she knew she was going to fall at some point or another. I can't say for sure. However, the instant our bodies merged, her magic flooded into me. Since she was one of the original Hanilia and hadn't been through any reincarnation cycles, I was gifted with all of her magic. You might have the power of Evangeline, but she has been through countless generations in many forms, meaning her elements have dwindled. Her strength is present, but her elemental coverage is lacking," the Silver Knight explained.

Jayler stared at her for a moment, trying to process everything she was telling him. He nodded slowly. "I think I understand... But if you and I are twins, and I'm a Clan Leader, why aren't you?"

"I suppose the goddess had other ideas for me. Hyperion didn't declare me to be a Clan Leader, so I wasn't. I'm not part of your faction of Hanilia. I'm taking up the mantle as a Skylian Mage, the same type of Hanilia Lyloc was when she still drew breath. All of Evangeline's elemental power, which would have gone to both of us once upon a time, went into you because I was destined to receive magic from Lyloc. That's my theory on the matter, anyways. I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to get confirmation unless we can speak with the higher beings themselves," the Silver Knight told him.

"Alright... So, you were born on Earth as my twin, but all of the magic that we were supposed to share went into me instead of being split. From there, you were kidnapped by Fearbringers and brought back here to the Galaxy of Hyperion. You were reclaimed by Lyloc and raised as a Skylox Hero on Skylia until they all passed away. After that, Lyloc's soul merged with your body, and you gained her power. Hyperion knew about this and gave me all of the magic we were meant to share because you would be getting more one day," Jayler declared. "That is... Immensely complicated."

"Just about everything in this universe is. In fact, I can't think of anything off the top of my head that doesn't make you want to throw your skull into a brick wall out of frustration," the Silver Knight said, her voice deadpan. "Anyways, that's the story. I'm sorry I left behind the rebellion after the last fight. I'll do my best to join you later on when I have the chance. Until then, I'm wishing you good luck in your battle."

Jayler held up one hand. "Don't act like we're parting ways just yet. I still have a few more questions for you, if you don't mind," he told her, clearly planning on asking them regardless of what she said in response.

The Silver Knight paused before nodding slowly. "Continue."

"What... What was your birth name back on Earth?" Jayler asked. "I want to know."

The Silver Knight watched him for a moment. She searched his eyes for something, but Jayler had no idea what she could have been looking for. After a while, she seemed to decide it was alright to tell him, and she let out a small sigh. "This name has not been used in over fifteen years... Not since your parents spoke it in their search for me. I have taken up a new title since then, and to mask that name, the Silver Knight, but... The name I was given at birth... It was Lia Rose."

Jayler nodded, looking at her solemnly. He didn't know what he expected, but he knew in advance they were going to share a last name. Even so, he found himself surprised by that, not that he was going to openly admit it. "Lia Rose... I had no idea you even existed. Our parents never brought you up at all."

"And I can't blame them. It's hard to tell your child that they have an identical twin who was stolen away just after birth... I'm sure that stress would only increase if they knew the kidnappers were supernatural beings who looked nothing like humans. I don't know exactly who was sent to get the job done, but not many people here look like people from Earth. Even Tuila has silver hair and pointed ears, and she looks arguably the most normal out of the Draconic Superiors," the Silver Knight told him.

"Wow... Do you know how everybody responded to that?" Jayler asked.

"The media reception was odd. Some claimed it had to be fake while others said it had to be real. I researched it as soon as I figured out where I had come from. There was some video footage of the culprit dashing away, but we never figured out who it was. I somehow doubt we ever will at this point given how long ago it was," the Silver Knight sighed, shaking her head. "Nobody knew for sure if it was magic or not like some believed. In the end, the case was dropped when people figured out they weren't going to be finding answers. Some conspiracy theorists continued to try and find the truth, but none of them found success."

"I bet that people on Earth with magic tried to cover it up as well. After all, if people started asking questions, they would want to research magical beings, which would undoubtedly lead to experimentation. If they tried to experiment on mages, Hyperion forces would likely retaliate, which would result in a war of two opposing species," Jayler concluded.

"You catch on quickly. The case is rarely brought up nowadays. If people did mention it, I would know about it. If I ever do return home, I will make sure there is no fuss made over it. After all, we don't want to reignite curiosity in the wrong people who would do anything to find the truth. I would also be sure to use the name I was given upon arriving in Hyperion to keep others from asking questions about it," the Silver Knight told him.

Jayler hesitated before speaking once again. "You... You are going to come back with me at some point, right? I mean, I didn't even know you existed for most of my life, but now... I don't know what's been going on with you fully for the past sixteen years, but I want to try and make up for that after the war is over... When you can show your true face and name to the world."

The Silver Knight stared at him again, and Jayler prayed that she confirmed she would return with him. They had spent their entire lives apart with Jayler not even knowing she existed. He wanted to see her reunite with the family she had never been given the chance to see. Even if she had found a home in the Galaxy of Hyperion, he wanted to give her the chance to see Earth, even if it was only for a little while. Plus, part of him had fallen in love with the idea of having a sister after being an only child for so many years. After the war, when he was able to go back home, maybe she would be able to go back with him.

"I'm not sure if that would be the best idea... I know I look like a human underneath this armor, but I'm nothing like the people you know. I grew up surrounded by magic, which is no fate for any person on Earth. I only vaguely know about the culture from research. My information is limited as can be, so I doubt I would be a truly great fit for your world. Even if it could have been mine once upon a time, fate saw it fit to change that, and I'm not sure if I'm willing to go back on such a thing," the Silver Knight whispered.

"Who cares about what the universe thinks? Besides, I had to get used to the Galaxy of Hyperion pretty quickly, and I still don't know all that much about it. I have a long way to go before I'll have figured out everything there is to know. All I've seen is war and turmoil... But I want to find out more about this place. I mean, I'm not going to abandon it after going back home. I can't do that after seeing all the wonder it holds... I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I have adapted to what you found to be normal all your life. So have the rest of the Clan Leaders, as a matter of fact. Can you try to do the same in return? I know it's a lot to ask to travel to another galaxy and such, but--" Jayler began.

He was cut off by the voice of the Silver Knight echoing through the air. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said. "You do make a strong point. You haven't held back at all in trying to find out more about this unfamiliar location. It's only fair that I do the same in return... After the fighting is over, I'll gladly go back with you to Earth, even if I don't have as much of a connection with it as you do. And... I'll show you what I look like under the helmet... Though it is a face similar to yours."

"We... We are identical, yes?" Jayler asked, his voice softer than he had intended. This was one thing that had admittedly been on his mind since discovering the truth about his connection to the Silver Knight. If they looked the same, it could cause some problems for him. He had transitioned socially into being called a boy years ago, even if surgery hadn't yet happened. His binder no longer seemed to have a use since his magic had removed any telling signs of his chest for reasons he didn't fully understand. If the Silver Knight was identical to him, that would tell some people that he wasn't assigned as a boy when he was born, which made him self-conscious to the extreme.

The Silver Knight nodded. "Yes... But I wouldn't worry about that telling your secret, you know. After all, gender is far less of an issue in Hyperion when compared to Earth. Sexuality is much the same. When you have a longer lifespan than people on Earth, you learn things about yourself because you have the time to. Besides, back in the day, Hyperion punished people who hated others for their orientation, gender, or race. It's against the primary religion to hate people for those reasons, meaning it's far less common in the Galaxy of Hyperion than it could ever be on Earth. Nobody here will judge you for it. We're a diverse group, and we aren't going to betray you over your past," she explained.

"Honestly, hearing about that surprises me... I mean, I kind of figured given the fact that everybody here looks nothing like people on Earth. You're all different, but you don't hold it against each other. Even the Fearbringers have basic human decency from what you've just said... Back home, hearing that somebody even tolerates people like me is refreshing given how many of us are killed for just existing," Jayler told her.

"Well, that's not the case here. It's just another reason that the Galaxy of Hyperion is incredible. You learn to care about other people when you aren't constantly being told from a million sources that some people are better than others. This isn't me saying that Hyperion is perfect, because no place ever truly will be, but it's different from Earth, and the changes it makes are for the better. Plus, everybody has healthcare and free housing, so we've taken quite a few leaps and bounds to get ahead of Earth's society," the Silver Knight continued.

Jayler stared at her with wide eyes. "Wow... That's amazing. If you said something like that back home, a million people would call you a communist and try to punch you. I think I like this place a lot more after having this conversation, and I already though it was pretty cool, if not terrifying, to begin with," he said. "There's no way I can go back to Earth and just forget about this place now. I mean, part of me wanted to when I first got here, but that's not going to happen anymore."

"I guess both worlds have their own positives and negatives... Let's make a deal then. After the war is over, let's do everything we can to show each other about the world we got to experience. I'll tell you all about the Galaxy of Hyperion, and you can inform me about Earth. It's only fair," the Silver Knight said. She held out one hand, leaving it open and ready to be taken for a shake. "What do you say to that, Jayler?"

Jayler stared for a moment before his face broke out in a grin. He already felt much closer to the Silver Knight after this one night, and he didn't want to let go of that. "Deal! You just can't run away from me after this is over. It's not like you will have a reason to, so you can just stick around," Jayler told her.

"As soon as the fighting ends, I should be able to stick around for much longer," the Silver Knight said. Her voice had been overcome be a sensation of happiness Jayler hadn't expected to hear, and yet, it was fully welcome.

"Perfect! You can meet the other Clan Leaders. The Draconic Superiors will want to get to know you better too. I'm excited for when that day finally comes... It's all the more reason to end this war as soon as possible," Jayler grinned, unable to stop smiling.

"However, in order to end this war, we need to get you back home. You need to catch at least a little bit of sleep before setting out for your next mission in the morning. I'm glad we got to talk like this, but we've already stayed out much later than I would have liked to. It's time that we bid this place farewell to get you back to sleep. We'll be able to see each other again in the future, but there are more important matters to attend to at the moment," the Silver Knight pointed out.

Jayler nodded. As much as he wanted to continue the conversation for longer, to learn more about the Silver Knight and all she had been through, he knew she had a point. He gave the room around them one last glance, trying to take in every fact about the temple. Even with the low lighting, he thought the detail was stunning, and he took in a deep breath. One day, Jayler would have to return to research the temple further. After the war ended, he would have all the time in the world to do so, hopefully with the Silver Knight at his side.

The Silver Knight reached out one hand towards Jayler. He hesitated, giving the temple one final search before accepting her fingers into his own. She squeezed them gently to comfort him before the space around them began to shift into something much more familiar.

Soon enough, the base of the Draconic Superiors had appeared around them. They were in the new location, wherever on Daragon that was, and Jayler let out a small sigh. It hadn't been long since he was last there, but it felt like an eternity had passed.

"You should get some rest," the Silver Knight told him, her voice hushed. "Everyone will want to know what has you so sleepy tomorrow if you wake up exhausted after what should have been a full night of sleep."

Jayler nodded and started to head to his bed. He turned around after a few steps, examining the Silver Knight once again. He let a small smile creep its way onto his face. "I'll see you later... Twinsie." He chuckled softly to himself.

The Silver Knight stared at him, a few noises of shock leaving her lips. Even so, she composed herself with a quick clearing of her throat. "Yes... Later. However, I would prefer it if you didn't call me your 'Twinsie'," she told him.

"We'll have to discuss that fully another time. You know, when it's not the dead of night and we're surrounded by a bunch of fighters who would fry us if they woke up and thought we were enemies," Jayler said, smirking.

The Silver Knight let out a quiet sigh before shaking her head. "You're insufferable."

"And yet, I'm still your brother, so you'll deal with it for my sake," Jayler grinned. He shot the Silver Knight a wink before closing the distance between himself and his bed. "Until next time, Twinsie."

The Silver Knight rolled her eyes from behind her helmet. Even if Jayler couldn't see her face, he could tell by her posture that was what she was doing. She didn't remain for much longer, disappearing in a miniscule flash of light.

Jayler rolled over in his bed and shut his eyes. His mind was alert and bouncy, wanting to find out more about the Silver Knight as soon as possible, even if it meant storming right into Fearbringer headquarters to kick Mersall's ass himself. However, his body was nowhere near that energetic, and his body slumped over onto itself. 

A million thoughts buzzed through his head. The temple passed through his mind's eye what felt like a million times over the course of the next few minutes. The name Lia Rose echoed around for ages, and Jayler couldn't help but smile at the thought. He didn't know her current name, but the idea of Jayler and Lia... It made him much happier than he would have expected, and all he could do was grin.

Soon enough, his adrenaline rush faded, and he found sleep coming to take him. Jayler didn't bother fighting it, instead embracing the relaxation it brought him. One day, he would be able to relax like that whenever he wished. All he would have to do was try to help end the war, and from then, everything would go in his favor. If he held on for just a little while longer, everything would fall into place once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so fun to write together I swear
> 
> -Digital


	31. Chapter Thirty: Zelliax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuila leads the rebellion to the former merchant city of Zelliax.

The next morning,  Jayler  was just as exhausted as he expected to be, but that still didn’t make pulling himself out of bed any easier.

He mumbled a foul word here and there as he threw the blanket off his body slowly to rise to his feet. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn, covering up his mouth with one hand.  Jayler  stretched his arms up as he looked around the room. He couldn’t see much in the way of people, but he got the feeling that was going to be changing soon enough. After all, a call from  Tuila  had woken him up, and that meant that countless other people in the hideout would be coming to soon enough.

Jayler  watched as Luke came closer to him, and he looked the redhead up and down. “You seem well-rested,”  Jayler  remarked. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Luke nodded. “I did great in the sleeping department... As far as I can tell, you weren’t anywhere near as lucky though. What happened?” he asked, looking into Jayler’s exhausted eyes.

Jayler  paused before shrugging. “I don’t think it’s a big deal. I just had some trouble staying asleep last night. Don’t worry about it,” he replied. In a way, this was true. After all, he had been asleep before the Silver Knight showed up, and he got the chance to rest again after she left. However, he wasn’t going to admit to anybody quite yet that she had appeared to him in the middle of the night. That seemed like the perfect way to get Tuila in a bad mood.

The Clan Leaders all stood around the table at the center of the room soon after everybody had woken up. There was a map projected by a small sphere that rested on the table, and  Tuila  had her arms crossed as she looked at it.  Liathine  swiped her fingers across the map before settling on a location near the center of it. 

“This is the place,”  Liathine  murmured, pointing to the spot with one finger. “That’s our target for the day. While I wouldn’t consider this the most important city on the planet, but I suppose my opinion doesn’t exactly matter in this situation. What matters is that the  Fearbringers  find it to be an important spot, and if we can take this stronghold, we’ll deal a serious blow to enemy morale.”

“This is the city of  Zelliax . The  Fearbringers  have a minor fortress set up here. If we can take this location, we’ll hopefully shatter their morale. After all, destruction to faith is incredibly harmful, and it can make the enemy lose their will to fight. If they don’t want to fight, it will be much easier to shove minor soldiers aside when we finally break through their ranks to try and take out  Mersall . If all goes well, we can hurt their morale enough to the point that killing  Mersall  will cause everything else to fall apart immediately,”  Tuila  explained.

“ Zelliax ... How many  Fearbringers  are holed up in here? You said that this wasn’t their main fortress, but it has to be something significant if we’re going after it,” Xia remarked. “I would have expected us to try and take back a few smaller towns first like we did with Skye’s home village before going after large targets like that, but I’m not exactly the best person to ask when it comes to strategy. I grew up thinking that strategy worked best if you just punch the enemy in the face.” 

“ Zelliax  used to be a large trade city on  Daragon . It was where all the best goods were bought and sold  on a daily basis . However, that changed once the war started, and it became abandoned quickly after countless threats of bombings spread. When it was abandoned, the  Fearbringers  took over.  Zelliax  is a fortress in and of itself. The town is  surrounded on all sides  by massive walls, and they don’t let anyone in or out most of the time. If you want to get out of there, you  have to  work hard as hell. They never actually attacked the place, instead merely threatening to do so to get people out of it.  Zelliax  is near a lot of smaller territories they occupy. Striking there would likely free the nearby areas from their grip as well,” Liathine replied.

“In the case of Skye’s town, we did it because we knew they wouldn’t try to go back. The village is so far and out of the way that they wouldn’t bother returning. We can free all sorts of minor areas from  Fearbringer  control if we go after them in  Zelliax , so the sooner that place falls, the better,”  Tuila  went on. “With that said, all of our forces will be going with us to  Zelliax . We’ll be starting a brutal assault as soon as we possibly can. Pack  all of  your things for the fight as soon as possible. We don’t have much time to wait around.”

“ Zelliax ... That’s nothing like what you would expect a town on Earth to be called,” Lex remarked, causing all the Clan Leaders to turn and face her. They formed a small circle together. “Granted, I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not like we’re on Earth anymore, and the sooner I can ram that into my thick skull, the better. Anyways, we should follow  Tuila’s  directions and get ready to fight back. It sounds like this is going to be a pretty significant fight. I would have preferred it if we had more time to get ready, but I suppose there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I hope she’s right about battlefield experience being the best way to learn, because I don’t know if I’m ready for this quite yet. We’ve been in fights here and there, but it feels like my adrenaline is doing all the work... Maybe I should try and gain some control this time,” Ocean murmured.

“I have faith you’ll be able to pull this off. We’ve all got this under control. Even if we haven’t seen much of it, we’ve grown a lot since we first came here. For one, we can all transform into  Syllix , which is a step I never thought we would all get the chance to take... Mostly since I didn’t realize that was a thing until we arrived here,”  Jayler  said with a small chuckle. “The point is, we aren’t the same people we were when we came. We’ve all grown and developed, and I think that we’ll be able to handle this. They wouldn’t drag us along if they didn’t think we were ready.”

“I guess all we can do is show them that we really are prepared for this big step,” Gemini murmured. “With that said, we should all go and get ready. We don’t want to waste all our prep time standing around and talking when there’s work to be done.”

“I got it. See you guys a little later,” Xia told the group, waving as she turned on one heel to walk away. 

“We’re going to win this... I’m sure of it!” Luke proclaimed, though it was clear he was nowhere near as enthusiastic as he was trying to make himself sound. Regardless, nobody called him out on it, and they all went their separate ways to begin getting ready for the coming fight. A lot was waiting for them, and the world wasn’t going to stop if they weren’t fully prepared.

The group met up at the center of the hideout again about fifteen minutes later.  Jayler  could feel the nerves building up at his core, and he prayed this went well. He  wasn’t able to  influence the outcome of this battle much, but part of him still wondered if hoping on Hyperion’s existence that they succeeded would change things. Religion certainly seemed to work differently in this universe. Instead of having a variety of smaller religions, there was one dominant one with substantial evidence behind what it preached being true. Maybe he would have extra luck if he prayed on Hyperion. He had no idea, but he wasn’t going to ask anybody in case it made him look foolish.

Tuila’s  teleportation whisked the group away from the hideout. When  Jayler  next opened his eyes, he could see a large walled city before him. A ring of bricks surrounded a town, and he couldn’t see the buildings over the wall. The nearby area was deserted, and sand stretched on for miles upon miles. If he wandered in there alone, he would surely get lost before he found anything of value. 

“ Zelliax ,”  Liathine  murmured, looking up at the walled city with a small frown. “I never expected to find my way back here.”

“Back here?” Jayler echoed, looking to her with curiosity in his eyes. 

“I fought in the final battle for control of  Zelliax .  Daragon’s  forces were crushed brutally and swiftly, but we still fought our hardest. I thought I was never going to return here after that. Countless lives were lost in horrible displays of violence... In fact, it was this battle that...”  Liathine  shot a cautionary glance to Blaze, who was staring out at the endless sand stretching out behind them. “We lost one of our own.”

“The battle for  Zelliax  took place the day before my birthday,” Skye murmured. “That’s because the previous Draconic Superior of Water died the day before I was born in the fight. I was reincarnated less than twelve hours later.”

“Coama  Listiz  was a valiant battler. Perhaps we should try to introduce you one day when we can go through the Mirror... I’m sure we would all like to see her again,”  Liathine  told Jayler. “It’s possible to see spirits within there, but it’s difficult to do so without getting lost. Wandering souls are everywhere, and the heavy atmosphere of the Mirror can keep most people born outside of Regasys, the land of spirits, from staying inside for too long.”

“By the time you get anywhere near the person you’re searching for, you get kicked out. It drains your magic the longer you’re in there, and  Rauleighans  have it particularly rough in there. I wouldn’t ever suggest going in there unless you know what you’re walking into. You’re humans, so it wouldn’t hurt you too much, but given that your magic is still developing, it could still hit hard until you have fully figured out your magic,” Cordell cut in.

“Regardless of our plans to go and visit the spirit world, we have to break through  Zelliax  first. For the sake of all the people that have died,  Zelliax  will fall on this day,”  Tuila  declared. She closed her eyes before holding one hand up above her head. 

Jayler  looked around to see what she was planning to do, and he could see something glistening in the distant desert sky. A few seconds later, javelins of light were raining down from the sky, and  Jayler  let out a yelp of surprise. They were about as large as five limousines connected bumper to bumper, and they were as wide as a small shack. He hadn’t ever seen something so large, much less raining from the sky due to magical influence.

The first two javelins struck the side of the wall, creating significant dents in it. The next few hits shattered the wall in front of the group completely. Mana held one hand up to the sky, creating a forcefield around them. When the rock hit the shield, it sizzled and faded out of existence, leaving small trails of smoke to spiral up into the sky where they vanished completely. 

When the rocks started coming down, Mana pulled their hand down and looked around.  Tuila  had finished casting her magic, and there were no more javelins raining from above.  Tuila  pointed ahead, her gaze serious. Her eyes narrowed as she let out a fierce cry, a signal of the coming battle. “Daragonians... We battle!” she proclaimed before dashing into the city.

The rebellion surged forward at  Tuila’s  instruction.  Jayler  glanced around in a mad haze, trying to see if there was anyone nearby for him to fry. However, nobody came into view, but he didn’t let himself relax. Too much was at stake for him to rest and coast through this battle.

“Where is everyone?” Xia asked, taking the thoughts straight from Jayler’s head.

Diamond pointed up to the center of the city.  Jayler  realized that  Zelliax  was built in a large spiral leading up to the peak at the center. Atop the tallest hill was a metal fortress, which was what Diamond seemed to be gesturing to. “That’s the fortress we need to seize.  Fearbringer  control is centered there, and if we can take it out, then we’ll be able to free  all of  the nearby towns. The sooner we can take care of that, the sooner we can work to restore the nearby areas. They’ve suffered enough,” Diamond told him.

“How are we going to breach a fortress like that? They have the height advantage, and their fortress is made of metal. That’s not something you can easily break through,” Luke frowned. “Unless we’re going to blow it up with everybody still inside...”

“You forget who you’re dealing with here,”  Liathine  chuckled as the group began to transform. Even the Draconic Superiors who had held off on showing their other outfits made the moves necessary to shift into their combat forms. “I can take this place down in the blink of an eye. They won’t know what hit them, but it’s going to hit hard.”

Liathine  transformed soon after. The Clan Leaders all looked to each other, understanding what the others were thinking without even needing to speak a word. Soon after, light coated them, and when it faded away, they were all in their Syllix outfits.

“Flying up there is going to be our best course of action,”  Tuila  declared. Her wings were majestic and large, and  Jayler  couldn’t stop staring at the way the light bounced off them. “There’s the chance they’ll try to shoot some of us out of the sky, so be careful. Blaze, if anybody leaves the building, overwhelm them with sand. Got it?”

Blaze had been standing far from the group up to this point, but upon hearing  Tuila’s  words, sand began to curl from nowhere. The wind blew in a million tiny particles, and they swirled violently in a tempest around the rebellion.  Jayler  would have made a remark about how it was hard to see if not for the fact that the sand seemed to be avoiding the people. It was close, but it wasn’t near enough to cause issues with vision. Even if it was,  Jayler  was likely immune to such as a Sand mage, so he had nothing to worry about. It was impressive to see the element bending so seamlessly to the whims of a mortal, and  Jayler  felt awe sweep through him.

“Sand will mean they can’t see as  much, and  decreasing their range of sight will decrease their accuracy as well. That means they’ll have to get immensely lucky if they want to attack any of us. If we make them rely on luck, they won’t be able to win unless they get incredibly lucky, which they can’t exactly consider possible when factoring in their strategies. I think this is going to go well, though we shouldn’t let ourselves think of it as already won. That’s inviting defeat,” Ocean told the Clan Leaders. 

“They’re going to start attacking as soon as we get closer. We should start heading up to get this over with,”  Liathine  suggested. She kicked off the ground and took into the sky. “I can bend the metal making up the building to get us inside, and once we’re in, we can figure out what our next course of action is. For now, follow my lead.”

The rest of the fighters took off into the sky, following after  Liathine . The rest of the city leading up to the fortress was mostly abandoned, and  Jayler  realized that everyone had likely abandoned  Zelliax  as soon as the  Fearbringers  took it over. Nobody wanted to be so close to an insecure power, sending  all of  its residents packing. He already longed for the day that everyone could return home after all those years, even if he knew nothing about the people who had once lived in this area.

When they grew nearer to the top, a few  Fearbringers  appeared outside the building.  Tuila  turned to Blaze, her expression solemn. “Go on,”  Tuila  instructed, nodding gently to the Sand mage.

Blaze nodded. They swung their arms around them, and sand was sent flying through the sky. A large mound of it blew in the air around the entrance to the fortress, though none of it landed.  Jayler  realized the wind keeping the sand above the ground was also magical, and he looked over to see Tempest manipulating the wind. He never would have imagined Sand and Air would make for a strong combination in battle, but this world had shown him to never expect anything given how peculiar it could get. Jayler made a mental note to ask Gemini if she would be okay with teaming up at some point.

The sand continued to blow through the air, and  Jayler  saw Tempest manipulating the wind further to ensure the sand didn’t hinder their entering the fort. He smiled to himself, happy to see the Draconic Superiors were starting to get along again. Granted, they hadn’t exactly fought in the first place, but it was nice to see them reconnecting after spending so many years apart. He hadn’t seen them before, so he couldn’t say how their relationships had shifted, but pride still swelled in his chest. A few weeks before, he never would have expected to be so involved in the affairs of draconic aliens, and yet, here he was.

Tuila  touched  down right  next to the entrance of the  Fearbringer  hideout. She sent out two blasts of magic, one to each of the two  Fearbringer  guards standing outside the door. They were sent sprawling a few seconds later, and she gestured for everyone to follow her closer.

Liathine  darted through the crowd, grabbing at the door. It was locked tightly, likely by some form of magic. Instead of bothering to unlock it,  Liathine  pinched her fingers along the surface of the metal. She ripped the door from its hinges before sending it flying over one shoulder. The metal flew off into the distance, clanging down on empty ground near the bottom of the spiral.  Jayler  cringed at the sound of the door hitting the ground. He was happy he was on  Liathine’s  side rather than fighting against her. He never would have expected her to be so strong, but she was incredibly so. 

The group headed in through the hole in the wall  Liathine  had made. The sand was gone inside the building, and it was somehow harder to see despite the lack of a sandstorm. The lighting in the building was minimal, and it took  Jayler  a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. He snapped his fingers, creating a fire in one hand.  Tuila , Ocean, and Flare all created sources of light as well.  Tuila  took to the front of the group,  Liathine  at her side. 

“Where are we going?”  Tuila  asked, turning her attention to  Liathine .

“This building is rather straightforward. There are three primary paths. We can send roughly ten fighters down each one. The paths all come back together at the end, and we can meet up there to attack the main area from three sides, getting rid of sidebar fighters along the way. We’ll have to be careful not to suffer any major losses. Blaze and Tempest are still outside taking care of the guards, but they should be joining us shortly,” Liathine replied.

“Here we are!”

Tempest’s voice cut through the room, echoing off the metallic walls as the two Draconic Superiors entered the building. The sand outside had died down significantly, but the wind still howled even after Tempest had stopped manipulating it.  Jayler  was relieved he was inside the building as opposed to outside, because he didn’t know if he would be able to take severe winds like that. How fragile were wings? He hadn’t the slightest idea.

“Ten people down two paths and eleven down another,”  Liathine  told  Tuila , crossing her arms. “There’s no areas that split off from the main route, meaning we don’t have to worry about getting lost. I suggest balancing us out based on power levels. I’ll let you make the final call since you know the most about how strong people are, but I will say that you  have to  make this decision fast.  Fearbringers  are going to start pouring in through all three entrances, and if we get caught cornered, we could be forced to retreat, giving up any hopes of conquering  Zelliax  again when the security goes up.”

“First group... Fox,  Liathine , Tempest, Oren, Valdez, Mana, Onyx, Aru,  Jayler , and Lex. Second group, Flare, Lilith, Mayach, Neliah, Jericho, Diamond, Umbra, Zephyr, Gemini, and Luke. Last group, Xia, Ocean, Skye, Blaze, Alynn, Mercilia, Pisces, Amethyst, Tokemi, Cordell, and me. You all have your assignments. Move it,”  Tuila  announced, pointing down each path as she listed off groups. She started at the left route before going to the center and then the right. 

The next few seconds were chaos as everyone scattered down their given routes.  Jayler  darted into the left path, grabbing Lex’s wrist on the way to ensure she didn’t get lost in the bustle of taller people. They stood beside each other as they waited for the others to arrive.  Liathine  did a quick head count before snapping her fingers and pointing ahead. “All units, advance,” she instructed firmly. 

The group took off into the darkness.  Jayler  was pushed to the front after a while alongside Onyx.  Jayler  could light the way with Fire magic, and Onyx could see through the darkness clearly as a Dark mage.  Jayler  fueled more energy into the flame to make it grow, and soon enough, it illuminated a decent segment of the path ahead. He hadn’t known he could do such a thing until that moment, but he wasn’t going to stop and congratulate himself when there was a mission to take care of first.

“I can’t see much of anything ahead of us,” Fox remarked. “I mean, I can see what the fire lights up, but that’s still not much.”

“I’m sure we’ll run into trouble sooner or later,” Oren frowned. “If you ask me, it’s inevitable at this point, as much as I hate to admit it. The  Fearbringers  likely  heard the sounds of  the city crumbling outside, and they’re bound to come running as soon as they realize we’ve broken through their defenses.”

“Their defenses were pathetic. If they didn’t want us in here, they should have tried harder,” Valdez said bluntly. “Come on. Don’t waste time.”

Jayler  sped up in his movement at Valdez’s words. He sure could be intense, and  Jayler  wanted to stay on his good side. He kept moving quickly until something appeared in his path, and  Jayler  was forced to a screeching halt to stop the figure that had showed up.

It was hard to see what was happening at first, so  Jayler  held up his fire with hopes of illuminating the area fully.  Jayler  tried to take a small step forward, unable to fully see what it was, but he was stopped when Onyx put one arm out in front of him. He looked to the Dark mage with shock, but he shook it off to focus on the newcomer when he remembered there were more important things to focus on. He couldn’t let himself get frazzled under the adrenaline rush.

Jayler  realized when he put more energy into his flame that the figure was a person. They were tall, towering over near every one of the Draconic Superiors in the area. They had a circle of blades surrounding them, and they looked like an assassin, dressed in black as they were. Their muscles were incredible,  Jayler  had to admit. They wore a black cape to cover most of their body, but their shirt had no sleeves. Their pants were dark in color as well, but a shining silver sheath hung from their waist. Their boots were black and tall, shining dully in the flame  Jayler  had cast. Their hair was mostly black, but a few streaks of silver cut through it.  Jayler  noted that they weren’t going gray, but rather, this silver was natural. Their eyes were silver, though the rest of their eyes were filled with black rather than white, and  Jayler  shuddered at the sight. He could see now why that trait was often seen on monsters in horror movies.

“Who is this?” Lex asked, turning to  Liathine .

“Min Keene  Nakula ,  Fearbringer  of Blade. I would advise not getting in their way, but since we have no options, we’ll just have to show them what we’re made of,”  Liathine  replied. She stomped one foot against the metal ground, creating cracks up to where Min Keene was standing. They barely managed to keep from getting hit, backflipping swiftly to land on their feet a small distance away. They didn’t appear bothered by having to do such at all.

“You’re in our way,” Valdez told Min Keene simply, though this was blatantly clear already. “If you would like to remain breathing, I would advise stepping to the side.”

“We have no issues with you,” Tempest cut in. “Our only problems are with Mersall, and this is the next step to taking him down.”

Much to  Jayler’s  surprise, Min Keene didn’t do anything to fight back. Instead, the ring of blades surrounding them disappeared, and they stepped to the side of the hallway. “Go.”

Jayler  stared at Min Keene in surprise, eyes wide from shock. “You can’t actually mean to let us by... Right? What are you thinking?” he asked. This was likely seen as traitorous to the other Fearbringers, even if none were around to witness this display. Why would Min Keene let them by without so much as putting up a fight?

Mana looked Min Keene up and down slowly. They closed their eyes, an aura of purple surrounding them. “They wish not to fight us.  Mersall  is the one they hate.”

“You had best depart before others arrive. If anyone sees this, I will have no choice but to pummel you,” Min Keene said bluntly. “Get on with it.”

Valdez walked up to Min Keene and pressed a hand to their shoulder. Swirling purple energy passed between Valdez and the  Fearbringer , and when it faded, Min Keene’s eyes went wide. Their body dropped like a rock to the ground, limp as could be.

“What the hell was that for?!” Lex exclaimed at Valdez, her voice echoing in the small space.

“We can take no chances. Besides, all I did was knock them unconscious,” Valdez replied. He pressed the toe of his boot against Min Keene’s side. “If they are truly peaceful, they will understand.”

“If anyone came by and realized they let us pass through without a fight, they would be placed in danger, and that would be a loss to all figures of justice. However, if they were knocked unconscious, none can say if they let us by or not,” Mana said, their voice as passive yet sweet as ever.  Jayler  stared at them, mystified at how they could be so calm yet so tactical at the same time. 

“We don’t have time to stop and think about them. If they wish to defect, they can do it  at a later date ,”  Liathine  announced. “For now, I need everyone to press on. We don’t have time to stick around.”

Jayler  nodded and took to the front of the group once again. Onyx stood beside him. He continued to energize his fire, speeding up his pace when he felt Valdez getting impatient. He did his best to stay as far ahead of the Death mage as possible, not wanting to deal with the potential of a bad attitude from him.  Jayler  understood why Valdez was as intense as he was, but that didn’t make being around him any easier.

The group continued to walk through the hallways of the building, trying to get closer to their goal. Nobody dared to speak, and the fear of a battle loomed in the air. They had been lucky with Min Keene, but there was no saying if that luck would keep up in the future. On top of that, the others were still in danger, and the chances of them encountering a passive Fearbringer were slim given that Min Keene was the only one they had run into up to that point.

The end of their path to the central room was in sight when  Jayler  saw something flash in front of him. For a moment, he could have sworn he felt his heart drop out of his chest, but he regained his bearings as quickly as he could manage before pressing on. He swallowed dryly, praying that had just been a trick of the light and not a potential attacker.

However, his hopes soon faded when he saw a person appear in front of him. The details were fuzzy, as they were backlit horribly by the main room of the fortress. He took a step forward, letting the fire illuminate their features as fear built in his chest. He had been right about their luck running out, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how horribly this fight could go in the minutes that followed.

That terror only built when he realized just who he was dealing with, and  Jayler  wanted to throw up as soon as it hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are fun
> 
> -Digital


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion continues its invasion of Zelliax.

Ocean’s group didn’t do too much most of the way to their next destination.

She was naturally pushed to the front alongside  Tuila  since they could light the way through the dark hallways to the other side of the building. Her energy was delicate yet powerful, leaving no corner in the darkness. Ocean dashed through the hallway, swallowing nervously as she went.

“We should be getting there soon,”  Pisces declared. “Don’t relax just yet when there are a lot of things left for us to do. The enemy is going to be waiting for us as soon as we step out into the light, and we  have to be prepared for that. Be sure not to let your guard down just yet.”

Ocean frowned and started walking a bit faster. The intensity of the air was starting to get to her, and she wanted it all to stop. Ocean could regularly take a lot of pressure, but this was far too much for her. Back home, managing stress didn’t mean fighting battles against experienced soldiers. Taking care of stress just involved making sure homework was done on time, as th e knowledge that she was taking too long would freak her out more than she would like to admit.

“Hold on... I feel like something is coming,”  Amethyst  cut in, holding up one hand to keep everyone from moving on.  Amethyst ’s attention soon focused on the area ahead, and Ocean foll owed the collective gaze of the group to see what had made them all stop.

Ocean could see a pair of figures slithering out of the darkness. She couldn’t tell quite who they were due to how far away they were, but she knew they were far from familiar.  She would have been able to see something noticeable if she knew them. Besides, why would anybody else from the rebellion be backtracking down a path they had covered?

“Who are you?!”  Cordell  suddenly exclaimed, and Ocean jumped slightly. She felt a hand pressed onto her shoulder, and Ocean looked back to see Xia standing behind her. Ocean let out a small sigh of relief, giving Xia a nod of thanks. Xia didn’t return the gesture, instead looking ahead to see what  Cordell  was  so incredibly focused on.

“Fearbringers,”  Alynn  murmured. “They have to be. I can’t imagine it would be anyone else.”

“Step into the light,”  Mercilia  demanded, and her voice was harsher in that moment than Ocean had ever heard it before. 

The first figure to appear was a tall one, though he wasn’t as tall as Ocean was. He made up for it with the intimidation factor. His entire body was chiseled and defined, and he looked less like flesh and blood and more like a statue come to life. He wore a  dark gray shirt with black pants. His boots were a dark color as well. A chest plate of dark blue rested on top of his shirt, and he had dark yellow gloves. His hair was a deep brown, flying every which way in a mop of curls that rested on top of his head. He had tanned skin and bright  yellow eyes highlighted with electric blue. A large scar rested over the bridge of his nose, and his face held an intense frown. 

The second person was clearly much younger than the first. She was small, being about the same size as Lex, with warm tan skin. She had long dark brown hair that faded out to green at the edges. Her tresses were thin and worn. Her eyes were brown, though green speckled  the surface of her irises. She wore a dark uniform consisting of a deep green tunic and black leggings. Her boots were brown and had clearly been loved for years. She had no fingernails, instead bearing lengthy claws.  Dark green patterns twisted up her arms, and Ocean couldn’t help but wonder if they were tattoos or scars of some sort.

“ Ramiel Tondra  and Artemis  Fiad ,”  Tuila  declared. “ Fearbringers  of Thunder and Wild respectively. I would advise keeping your distance, everyone.  They aren’t going to be holding back on us.”

“Why are you here?” Artemis asked the group first. Her voice was trembling, and Ocean could see the outline of ribs on her stomach. Judging by how shaky she was, Ocean assumed she hadn’t eaten anything in quite a while. Even if they were meant to be enemies, Ocean felt her heart hurt at the idea of someone who seemed to be younger than he r suffering so much.

“We have no issues with you,”  Tuila  went on, taking a step forward. “We seek only the capture of this fort to bring weakness to Mersall. Any individual soldiers that wish to flee may do so at this time. We are not merciless in our rebellion.”

“What would make us so sure you’re telling the truth?”  Ramiel  questioned, holding one arm out defensively in front of Artemis.

“We’re giving you the chance to run away. We don’t seek the death of every Fearbringer. I somehow doubt either one of you found your way into this fight of your own free will,” Tokemi explained.

“I’ve heard about you, Ramiel. You used to be a mercenary. I can’t imagine you would take up this position willingly when you were known for your honor and power a mere two years ago,” Cordell remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. “As for your friend here... Look at her. She’s clearly sick. If you do not wish to fight us, we do not wish to fight you. It’s as simp le as that.”

“You... You  have to  be lying! You’re not telling the truth!” Artemis cried out, holding her hands over her ears. She shook her head frantically, and for a moment, Ocean saw light bounce off the markings on her arms, and she realized just what they were.

Scales.

“We’re willing to let you go. Truly. All you have to do is walk away,” Alynn told them, frowning deeply. “Listen to us.”

Artemis looked up to  Ramiel , hesitating for a moment. She pulled her hands away from her head, and Ocean saw her ears for the first time. They were pointed, not quite as much so as Cordell’s, but it was still noticeable. 

The scales and pointed ears pointed to her being partially  Rauleighan . However, Ocean had never seen a  Rauleighan  with scales while looking mostly human. Plus, Artemis’ claws were clearly far from matching what Ocean had seen on any person, Rauleighan or otherwise.

Artemis stared up at  Ramiel  for a moment longer before shaking her head violently once again. She let out a cry of agony, falling to her knees.  Ramiel  let out a gasp before wrapping an arm around her back, trying to stabilize her. Ocean didn’t know what was happening, but judging by the looks of panic on everyone’s faces, she knew it was bad. 

“It’s like she’s losing control,” Xia murmured. “But that’s so odd... We’ve seen countless  Rauleighans  up to this point, and they’ve all been fine... Granted, we haven’t ever seen them go full dragon mode, but this is... It’s something else...”

“It’s not just losing control,” Alynn said. “She doesn’t have the ability to calm herself down.  She never had control in the first place.  Those scales aren’t natural... Plus, no Rauleighan has claws in their default form. If you ask me, something is happening here. She’s not a regular  Rauleighan , and she can’t control herself when she tries to shift in between her default and dragon forms.”

Artemis suddenly let out a shriek, and it was loud enough to make Ocean’s heart skip a beat. The sound echoed in the small hallway, only growing more intense as the seconds crawled by. Her claws began to grow longer, turning into enormous talons that hit the ground when she transitioned into standing on all fours . Her scales of dark green began to spread, soon covering her entire body. Her hair disappeared, retreating into her scalp as the scales crawled u p her neck. Her clothing went missing, fading into thin air. Wings burst forth from her back. They were large, nearly twice the size of her body each. They were a deep green color as well, connected by a lighter green webbing. 

Artemis had turned into a dragon.

~~~~~

Gemini  follow ed her group through another cramped hallway of the building. She crossed her arms, frowning as she glanced around nervously. She didn’t like this place at all. It reminded her too much of the labyrinth she had been trapped in when she, the rest of the Clan Leaders, and Cordell went to rescue Lilith. Back then, she had felt sick due to the sudden disconnect from her natural magic, and the feeling had unfortunately returned. However, she was holding herself together  better this time, something she was thankful for. Gemini didn’t want to cause a scene by collapsing while they were trying to take care of something important. She would have time to be sick  later on .

Flare was at the front of the group , holding a small flame in one hand. She bit her lip as she pressed forward, gazing back and forth between the fire and the path ahead. Her nervous restlessness permeated the air, and Gemini could feel Luke getting more anxious.

The redheaded boy was standing at her side, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. He didn’t seem to be able to stand still, not that Gemini could blame him. She was good at keeping herself calm even under pressure, but she understood that not everyone was quite as skilled on the matter as she was.

“Are we getting closer?” Luke asked, his voice shaking slightly. “I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like something is going to come for us.”

“If anybody tries anything, we’ll know about it,” Umbra assured him. “They won’t be able to take us down. That much I can promise you.”

Neliah  looked ahead, closing their eyes. They floated off the ground slightly for a few seconds, and Gemini turned to face them with a small frown. She had a feeling  Neliah  knew what they were doing, but she couldn’t help but be curious about why they had to do it at that precise moment.

Neliah  landed on the ground again a few seconds later, frowning heavily as they shook their head and pointed ahead. “Something is coming closer. It appears to be three Fearbringers. I can’t say for sure, but that’s my best assumption,” they an nounced.

“Strongest fighters to the front,” Diamond declared. “Flare, Gemini, Luke, move to the back. Offer us backup if we wind up needing it. Are we understood?”

Nobody dared to speak out against Diamond’s words. Gemini shifted through the crowd, taking up a place at the tail end of the force. Flare and Luke appeared beside her while the rest of the fighters took to the front. Once everyone was in place, Diamond gestured for them to continue. Luckily,  Flare’s power to illuminate the area was strong enough to provide even those furthest ahead light. G emini glanced between Flare’s fire and the path they were traveling, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke and Flare doing the same thing.

Diamond kept the group moving for the next few minutes up until the path widened out slightly. They were clearly getting closer to the final room where they would meet up with everyone else, which relieved Gemini quite a bit. She wanted to meet up with the others sooner rather than later, as the sooner the group came together, the sooner she would be able to get out of this metal box.  She was doing better than last time, but she still felt awful, and she was only getting worse the longer she was inside. 

“We have company,” Diamond announced. “Get ready for a fight. I somehow doubt they’re going to be holding back on us. They wouldn’t be stationed somewhere so important if they couldn’t hold their own in a fight.”

Flare’s light slowly crawled along the ground, showing the bodies of three newcomers. The fire showed them fully a few seconds after they were first observed, and Gemini was able to get a good look at them thanks to her height. She looked at them all cautiously, trying to see how much they would threaten the current mission.

The first person had incredibly dark skin, and they would have blended into the background if not for the light Flare was creating. They had black hair styled in tight curls that surrounded their head. Their eyes were a bright blue color,  matching the tint of electric blue fire. They had a sword strapped to their hip, and they wore a purple sash over their chest. They had a black shirt on with deep blue leggings. Their shoes were a dark purple color. They had silvery gloves on, masking their fingers from prying eyes. Electricity danced across their ski n, and Gemini felt herself shudder at the sight.

The second person was a young boy who appeared to be the same size as Luke. He had messy orange hair that faded out to pink at the edges. His eyes were a bright blue color, though pink speckled his irises. He wore a pink shirt with an orange jacket. The jacket was filled with many bottles of unidentified substances,  and Gemini couldn’t help but wonder how many of those bottles contained poison. The boy had pale blue pants on with white shoes. Despite being light in color, his shoes were spotless. He had red gloves on, and they were the same color as the heart design that sat underneath his left eye.

The final person was a girl as far as Gemini could tell. She had warm tan skin and purple eyes with a pattern that looked like the night sky. Her hair was b lack, though sparkles could be seen here and there that looked like stars. She wore a purple tunic over black tights with dark boots. The girl had a blue scarf wrapped around her neck, though the fabric was large enough to nearly completely cover her chest. The scarf flowed both behind and in front of her, and Gemini realized the full length of the  scarf had to be nearly twice the girl’s height. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands to complete the look.

“Who are they?” Luke asked nervously. His voice was soft, but it echoed due to how small the space was. 

“Meet Audra Mesa, Philip Grain, and  Bituin  Itri. They have power over Storm, Passion, and Cosmic respectively,”  Diamond replied. “They’ve all been with the  Fearbringers  for quite a while. I wouldn’t advise taking them lightly, as they’ve been fighting for years, and they wo n’t be willing to back off.”

“Hey there, everybody,” Zephyr cut in, stepping forward slowly. “I’m glad to see we’re all getting along and haven’t attacked each other yet. I  have to  ask... Do you guys want to surrender? Maybe? That would make this a lot easier on all of us.”

None of the  Fearbringers  answered immediately. Instead, all they did was stare, and  Gemini  felt a shiver go up her spine at the sight. They were going to attack soon. She knew they were about to lunge forward. She swallowed dryly, preparing to cast a defensive spell if they decided to come any closer.

“No? You don’t want to surrender? How unfortunate... Well, I guess that’s just how the cookie crumbles,” Zephyr sighed, shrugging and shaking  their  head. “If there’s really nothing we can do to change your mind, I suppose there’s only one option, and that would happen to be fighting... I suppose that’s how it  has to be. Let’s  get this over with.”

The  Fearbringers  continued to stare, and  Gemini  frowned. Why weren’t they doing anything? If they were going to win this fight, they had to lash out in the first place. Unless somebody from her side wanted to make the first move, they were stuck in a stalemate. The idea of standing around and staring at the enemy rather than fighting them made  Gemini ’s stomach twist itself into a devious knot. 

“Are you going to do anything about this?” Zephyr continued to taunt.  “Come on. I would have expected  Fearbringers  to lash out as soon as they saw fighters from the other side of the war, but perhaps I was mistaken in that assumption... Fine, fine. If that’s how you want to play the game, off we go.”

The first move was made by  Flare . She moved her sphere of light to her left hand before creating a column of energy with her right. Her palm was outstretched as magic burst forth. The light slammed into Audra, sending them backwards into a wall. However,  this attack didn’t give the rebellion much time to relax, as Audra kicked off the wall as soon as they had recovered their bearings, unleashing an electric attack on the group ahead. 

Maya c h  c reated a shield of a beige color to block the attack, deflecting the electricity off towards the ceiling. It struck the top of the hallway, causing the building to shake. The electricity danced for a moment on the surface of the metal before  disappearing from view  fully. While the show was impressive,  Gemini  would have been happy to never see such a thing again given how terrified she was.

Philip jumped backwards before unleashing another set of magical attacks, though these consisted of small hearts that floated gently through the air.  Gemini  couldn’t quite describe what about them was odd, but they gave her a bad feeling, and she took a step back to avoid them. When one got close, she blasted it with her light sphere before creating a new one. The heart exploded into a million tiny particles, and  Gemini  shuddered.  The bad, twisted feeling in her gut remained, but she was happy that bit of magic had been taken care of and could no longer bother her.

“Don’t let the hearts touch you!”  Neliah  cried out. “They’ll keep you from moving and reduce your will to fight! That’s how Passion magic works!”

Gemini  realized just why the attack made her feel so odd, nodding to herself as she ducked beneath another wave of hearts.  She saw Luke swing a blade broadly out of the corner of her eye. His sword hit a few of the hearts, making them  disappear from sight  fully.  Gemini  hated the idea of any of her companions being touched by them, and she found herself raising both of her hands high above her heads. 

Gemini  closed her eyes, pouring her energy into her palms. Soon enough,  green  light burst forth from her skin, creating a large orb a round the other members of her group. The sphere disappeared partially into the ground when it hit the floor, but  Gemini  could tell it still existed beneath the floor of the building.  She held strong when Philip unleashed another attack of hearts, watching as the pink energy was vaporized when it  made contact with  her shield. She flinched at the hit, but it was better than the alternative of leaving her allies vulnerable to the potential attack. 

Flare  created another orb of  fire , purging all the hearts that had snuck into the shield in the blink of an eye.  Gemini  only saw such out of the corner of her eye, but it still made her smile. This was going much better than she ever could have expected.

Lilith stepped forward, still within the shield but near the front of the group. They held one hand out in front of them, creating a twisting spiral of purple energy.  The purple hit into the trio of Fearbringers, causing them all to stumble. They turned to face the rest of the group, gesturing for them to follow. Gemini hesitated before starting to walk forward.

Surprisingly, she found that the shield moved along with her. She found herself impressed with her own power, smirking to herself when she realized what she was fully capable of. Gemini was careful about not moving too fast, thinking that would likely break down the shield . She realized someone else was fueling the shield as she pressed on, and her gaze shifted to whoever was helping her out. When she realized it was Mayach, she smiled to herself and nodded her thanks.

The  Fearbringers  were picked up by hands made of purple energy Lilith created. Lilith tossed them all behind the group to allow the shield to be moved forward. Gemini cringed when she heard the  Fearbringers  hit the ground, but she didn’t bother to look back. There  wasn’t time for that. She could worry about the enemy  later on  when she had time to spend.

Their quest down the hallway  came to a close  when the space began to widen out. Gemini gasped to herself, realizing there was a doorway at the end of the path. The door was locked, but a purple spell summoned by Lilith caused it to disappear soon after. The lock clanged to the ground before transforming into a pile of dust.  Gemini stared at the dust that had once been the lock in surprise, but she didn’t linger on it for too long.

Instead, she let Lilith open the door. The shield was pulled out of her control by  Mayach . He pressed the shield into a flat surface, using it to block the door off now that the lock was gone. However, the surface of the shield was likely stronger than  any lock ever could be. Gemini watched as  Mayach  stopped fueling energy into the shield, leaving it in place near the door. He gave Gemini a small smile before moving on. 

“Here we are,” Zephyr announced. “This is the final room of the bunker... Nobody else is here... But I don’t think we have time to wait for them.”

They pointed forward, and Gemini saw a few other  Fearbringers  standing in the room. She summoned wind to her hands, getting ready to lash out the second she was given the word. Neither of the other groups had arrived, but as soon as they showed up , this battle would become as one-sided as it got.

Until then, Gemini’s job, along with the rest of her group, was to fend them off. Remaining strong against their assault was all that mattered.  Everything else could wait until after the battle had come to a conclusion.

~~~~~

Zelda.

Her swords shined in the limited light as she walked towards  Jayler . He swallowed nervously and took a small step back. “What are you doing here?” he asked, hearing how light and weak his voice sounded. He was scared out of his mind. He didn’t exactly have the option to admit that in that moment, but his heart pounded frantically in his chest. 

“ Mersall  sent me to defend the fort,” Zelda replied, her tone neutral. She continued to come closer as  Jayler  attempted to retreat to the back of the crowd. He suddenly wanted to throw up. Was that a thing? Was it normal to get sick on  fear?  Either way, that was how he felt.

“We didn’t realize we would be enjoying your company,”  Liathine  said, her voice deadpan. She looked Zelda up and down slowly, shaking her head after she had examined the  Fearbringer  fully. “Did  Mersall  know we were coming this way? Or perhaps he merely made a lucky  guess?  This is the least you could do for us, Zelda. Are you willi ng to give up any answers at this time?”

Zelda ignored  Liathine’s  pressing questions at first, looking at the group slowly. She finally offered a response what felt like a million years later, though it was closer to thirty seconds in truth.  Jayler  knew time was slowing down in his head, even if he wished this battle would breeze by in an instant. “ Mersall  assumed this would be your next target. We attempted to take your stronghold. It only makes sense that you would  try to take one of ours next,” Zelda replied.

“If you think we’re going to be giving up here today just because you’re here, you’d be sorely mistaken,” Lex declared firmly. “In fact, we’ll defeat you just to show what we’re capable of.”

“Is that so?” Zelda asked.  Jayler  partially assumed she was mocking them, but it was hard to tell given how passive she always looked. In fact, her facial expressions didn’t ever seem to shift beyond not caring much. She was impossible to read, though this was likely one factor that made her so dangerous. Nobody could ever tell what she was going to do next.

“Don’t test us,”  Liathine  told Zelda simply. “We’ll be taking  Zelliax  no matter what, even if we have to walk through you to do it. You have been a thorn in the rebellion’s side for far too long. Perhaps it’s time we brought that issue to a close.”

Zelda stared at the group for a moment longer, and  Jayler  felt as if she was looking right through him. Her analytic gaze passed over each member of the party once more before she sighed and shook her head. “This will not do anything to break  Mersall’s  resolve. He is impossible to escape from. If you try to defeat him, he will only come back better and stronger than ever before. That is how he functi ons, and I doubt it will ever change,” she said after a pause that felt like  it lasted  a millennium.

There was something odd in  Jayler’s  eyes. She was less stating that they were going to lose and more saying a basic fact. It was a strange way to handle the few moments of peace before a battle broke out. After hearing all he had about Zelda and how dangerous she was, he would have expected her to be a bit less thoughtful. After all, the rumors seemed to say she was an emotionless soldier with the po wer of a million inexperienced people in one body with a pair of legendary swords on top. This was nothing like what he ever could have anticipated, but he wasn’t going to complain if it gave him a moment more to think over his next actions before the battle began properly.

“Perhaps you are feeling the same way as many other  Fearbringers ,”  Liathine  pointed out, looking to Zelda cautiously. “Maybe you are losing your faith in  Mersall ... Maybe you are finally seeing that he cares not for the  Fearbringers  as a whole, but instead just for himself. You might be one of his favorites, but the fact stands that you are a mere pawn in his game, and if he lost you, he would easily be able to r eplace you with another person he bends to his every whim.”

Zelda didn’t speak for a while after that. Instead, she watched the group silently, finally opening her mouth again after going for another round of observations. “Where my loyalties lie is none of your business. I don’t think you should be concerning yourself with my work. Instead, you should concentrate on getting out of this fight alive. If you call for all your forces to retreat, I will let you live. If not, I w ill be forced to slice you all into ribbons,” she said, her voice just as even and unreadable as ever.

“You aren’t going to scare us by saying things like that,” Tempest told Zelda. “Besides, if you were truly going to attack us with everything you had, you would have done it by now. You have more than enough strength to defeat at least three people here, but you have held back.”

“I’ve heard much about you, Zelda. You hold back against no foe, but you are still not raising a finger to fight against us now. Something must have changed you,” Valdez mused. His tone was both curious and condescending at the same time. If any other person had been speaking those words,  Jayler  would have wondered how such a thing was possible, but if Valdez was the one talking, he could understand it. Curious yet condescending was the best way to describe the Dracon ic Superior of Death.

Zelda was silent for but a moment longer. She sheathed her blades, taking a few brief steps towards Jayler. The group remained on guard but didn’t unleash any attacks. Zelda didn’t summon any energy to her hands, instead pressing her right palm to his forehead.

The sensation that flooded his body in the moments that followed was hard to describe. He felt some electric feeling that sapped his energy in the blink of an eye, but he didn’t know where it had come from. Something about Zelda felt oddly familiar, but he didn’t know  where that sensation could have come from. 

He saw a figure dance around in his mind’s eye, one standing in front of him firmly. The figure was hard to see around the fuzziness that had covered him, but he knew that person was somebody he recognized.  Jayler  couldn’t figure out for the life of him where he had seen such a person before, but he was positive that it was important somehow.

Zelda pulled her hand away soon after, and  Jayler  dropped like a rock to the ground. His legs had turned to mush in the few seconds where they had been touching, and standing seemed like a chore  to him.  He looked up cautiously as Zelda stared at him one last time. An attack nearly hit her from Valdez, but she disappeared before it could make contact, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. 

Jayler  looked around furiously for Zelda, trying to find an explanation for what had just happened, but it was clear that she was gone. He let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground, shaking his head. She was gone, and with her, the chances of him figuring out  what the  hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this yesterday oop
> 
> -Digital


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Zelliax's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion determines why Daragon was targeted by the Fearbringers.

Artemis’ body took up most of the space in the narrow hallway, and Ocean immediately felt like she was suffocating. She could see the pain in the dragon’s eyes, wild and exhausted as they were. She hadn’t seen any of the other  Rauleighans  transform into dragons before, and this was an experience she never could have anticipated having in the cramped space of the  Zelliax  fortress. It was only made worse with the knowledge that Artemis was out of cont rol and had no way of keeping herself calm. Something had pushed her over the edge and horribly mutilated her body beyond imagination, and that had changed everything about her.

Artemis’ mouth clamped shut briefly, and her head flailed wildly. She let out a roar soon after, releasing a stream of green energy. Ocean ducked underneath the attack, yanking Xia down with her. They slammed against the ground, pressed into the floor firmly. Ocean felt her heart speed its pace, and she  began to breathe heavily. Somehow, they would have to calm Artemis down, even if it hurt her. If they could knock her unconscious or revert her back to her somewhat human form, the battle would end, and she could retreat alongside Ramiel. 

“Artemis! It’s me! Calm down!”  Ramiel  shouted. He held his arms out as he stepped in front of her, blocking off the rebellion fighters from Artemis’ rage. “You don’t need to try and fight us. We’re trying to help you. Please, listen  to the sound of my voice.”

Artemis whimpered in response, curling away from  Ramiel . She began to shake, letting out a cry of fear. Ocean got to her feet as Artemis shook her head violently, slamming the side of her cheek into the wall.  Ocean felt the building rattle with the contact, and she stumbled slightly. If she hadn’t been holding onto Xia as she rose to her feet, she would have been sent tumbling back down again.

“What the hell did they do to her?” Oren asked, his voice clearly tinted with anger. His hands clenched tightly into fists. “You had better know what you’re doing!”

“I don’t think he’s going to try and fight us,” Tempest told Oren. “When he talked about not hurting Artemis, he said that we were trying to help her. He isn’t going to be engaging in combat against us. We have to help him to calm Artemis down in return.”

Liathine  glanced around, grabbing the wall with one hand. She pinched at the metal, and volts of electricity passed through the building. Artemis yelped in pain as soon as the elect ricity  made contact with  her, and she fell to the ground. However, she was not down for long, pushing herself shakily off the ground. 

Ramiel  reached out towards Artemis, wrapping one arm around her large chest. She recoiled at the contact, hissing at him, but  Ramiel’s  presence soon got her to relax. Her body began to calm, and she slouched forward. Her head pressed against his hand, though she was still clearly trembling.

“I want to know what happened to make her like this,” Fox frowned. He was clearly unsettled by what had happened to Artemis, and he took a few steps back when Artemis  rose up  once more. He hid behind Oren, though he did his best to make it seem as if he wasn’t hiding. 

“She’s clearly been experimented on, though I’m afraid I can’t say much more aside from that... It’s unfortunately not uncommon to have  Rauleighans  be taken hostage and used as test subjects by people who can’t transform,” Mana remarked. “It has been outlawed in the Galaxy of Hyperion, but this doesn’t stop people from doing it  anyways.”

“That would explain why the  Fearbringers  attacked  Daragon . Of all the planets, they decided to come after  Daragon . They knew we had the highest population of  Rauleighans , and  Mersall  likely thinks of us not transforming as a waste of power. If he can’t get us to change shape using just words, then he’ll force it out of us,” Valdez frowned. “It ’s  all the more  reason to defeat him. We  have to  kill him to free all the others he might be doing this to.”

“I wonder if  Zelliax  is where they’ve been keeping all the  Rauleighan  experimental victims,”  Liathine  remarked. “Think about it. This place is reinforced and a great source of military strength, and yet, no attacks have been sent out from  Zelliax  in years. They’re using the reinforcement of the area to protect it from anyone who would want to save their test subjects.”

Artemis let out a noisy cry once again before falling to the ground.  Ramiel  approached her, stroking at her nose gently. Artemis whined, stumbling slightly. She seemed to be unable to decide if she wanted to stand up or lay down, and Ocean’s heart ached with the knowledge that she had  no  input in such a decision. Ocean didn’t  know what to do to help Artemis, so she left it up to  Ramiel , but her inaction hurt her quietly.

Ramiel  frowned lightly, touching Artemis’ rough scales with one hand. “I’m sorry about this,” he murmured. He sent a small shock of electricity throughout Artemis’ body, and she cried out loudly. However, her body slouched a few seconds later, and she began to glow dully. 

Artemis’ shape began to change, and soon after, the dragon was gone. Instead, Artemis’ humanlike form had returned, and she was sprawled out on the ground unconscious. She was covered in bruises from her brief rampage, and Artemis didn’t move an inch .

Ramiel  walked towards her carefully, taking Artemis into his arms. “ Mersall  is going to die,” he murmured. He turned his attention towards the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders nearby. “ I apologize for the trouble caused here today... Artemis was recently released from experimentation, and she has not yet adapted from it... I fear the damage will never be repaired. We have no wishes to fight you. Most of the fighters here have lost motivation to battle with the rebellion.”

“Lost motivation... Do they not believe in him anymore?”  Liathine  asked. 

“In truth, one of his highest-ranking generals no longer believes his words after receiving a revelation from the goddess herself. Since she has backed away from his influence,  all of  the people who fight for her sake are finished with him as well. I will be leaving with Artemis to retreat elsewhere  until  Mersall’s  heart is carved from his chest. I trust you to do such a job,”  Ramiel  told the group. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have somewhere else to be...”

“You could join us in the battle against Mersall,” Mana offered. “We would gladly do all we can to aid Artemis in a steady recovery.”

“I need to keep her as far away from combat as possible. I appreciate the offer, but I cannot follow up on it  at the moment ,”  Ramiel  told them. “I have other places to be if I wish to heal her. Be sure to kill him for us, alright?”

Nobody said anything in the few seconds that followed.  Ramiel  took Artemis into one arm before holding  the other  hand into the air. Magic buzzed around him, and a gentle light coated his body. It didn’t take long for him to disappear alongside Artemis, leaving the space damaged but less occupied than it had been before.

The fighters of the resistance were silent. Nobody dared to say a word after seeing all that had just happened, and Ocean looked to Xia silently. What was anyone supposed to say after witnessing such horrors?

“ Mersall  aggravates me more than ever before now,” Valdez sighed, rolling his eyes. “Not only is he forcing people who do not wish to fight into combat, but he is experimenting on  Rauleighans  as well. It’s not uncommon to see irritating people try to unleash the full power of Rauleighans, but it’s rare that it ever actually succ eeds.”

“This experimentation... What do we do about it?” Ocean questioned. “That’s horrible, and I truly do not know what to do about it. However, if we’re meant to be saving this world, we’ll need to save these people  no matter what they’re suffering from.”

“The unchained strength of the Rauleighans... If you guys have all that power lying in your dragon form, why don’t you ever transform into it?” Xia asked.

“Most of the time, transforming and fighting as a dragon takes a lot out of us. It can drain our energy in the blink of an eye, and when we go back to normal, we’re like sitting ducks for a while. Most of us prefer to fight in smaller form. Even if we have smaller draconic forms, it’s not always worth the risk in the heat of a huge battle ,”  Liathine  replied. “Artemis likely would not have transformed if her body had not turned against her...  Mersall  is such a punk for thinking this is a good idea. Sorry  Rauleighans  don’t want to use their power for you, brat. Maybe it’s because you’re an interplanetary dictator who doesn’t know when to calm the hell down.”

“I guess he wanted to get his hands on the  Rauleighans , which is why he came after  Daragon  on top of just being a piece of trash who thinks that’s a good idea. If he could manipulate them into doing his bidding, he would win a lot more battles than he has otherwise, which is impressive given how much he wins different fights as it is,” Oren frowned. “In other words, he wanted to use  the people of  Daragon  as soldiers to further his aims, though they would all be mutilated beyond belief into shells of their former selves.”

“I’m glad the rebellion has been going on for all this time. I believe our lashing out against the  Fearbringers  has kept  Mersall  from growing too violent. He can’t exactly fight against innocent people and kidnap them if we’re in his way,  and we’re very good at getting in his way,” Mana remarked, smiling their heavenly grin. 

“Yeah... It’s a small relief, but it’s one that I’m willing to accept given what we’ve seen today. The sooner we can kill him, the sooner the experiments will stop. It seems to me as if  Fearbringer  morale is dropping widely. With the treachery of a given general, everyone else is losing their faith in  Mersall . Perhaps we could get that general on our side, an d from there, we can drag all their followers over to the rebellion as well. It would certainly bolster our numbers. As for if it’s a good idea or not, I’ll let everyone else decide,”  Liathine  remarked.

“I don’t think we should be discussing such now. It’s time for us to move on the final room of the building,” Valdez pointed out. “The others are undoubtedly there by now given that they didn’t have to deal with a wild dragon. We should provide reinforcements in their assault. I don’t think it would be a good idea to leave them alone.”

“He has a point. Come on. Somehow, I doubt that  Ramiel  or Artemis will be back to bother us, so we can keep going without any fear,” Tempest agreed. 

“They didn’t seem to want to fight us in the first place, and I know their drive to battle only decreased when Artemis lost control of her body. I wouldn’t be surprised if they avoided combat for the next few months,” Xia murmured. 

“I guess this world has a dark underbelly to it,” Ocean told Xia quietly. “I mean, we just saw a victim of human experimentation... I say human experimentation, but I don’t think  Rauleighans  count as fully human... Oh, you know what I mean. When we came here, I was expecting a world of danger and wonder, but I did n’t think we would see something like that... The mere thought makes me feel like I’m going to throw up, to be honest... I hope we can get out of here soon...”

“I somehow doubt we’ll be here for too much longer,” Xia assured Ocean. “Nobody is going to want to stick around in this environment. If  Zelliax  really is being used as a hub to hide the experimentation, then we’ll lessen the amount of experiments being done quickly after taking over this fort. Plus, the nearby towns will be saved. After that, I’d be happy to go back to the hideout and tuck you in  for a good night’s rest. How does that sound?”

Ocean sighed and shook her head. “I could do without the teasing, Xia. I know you’re trying to lighten up the situation, but... I really do want to talk about what we just saw. I didn’t realize any living creature could be so cruel as to harm another like that... I don’t think I have quite as much faith in the living  as a whole as  I once did,” she admitted.

“And I understand that, so don’t you worry a bit on that front. It’s a lot to take in all at once. Nobody is ever going to deny that. However, you can’t let it keep you from pressing on. Something awful happened, yes, but there are still a lot of people out there who need your help just as much, and you can’t leave them behind when you have an off day,” Xia told her. “Speaking of, we should get going. After all, this fort isn ’t exactly going to conquer itself, and we have a lot of investigating to do to make sure nobody else in here was used for experimentation.”

As much as Ocean hated to admit it, Xia had a point. She wanted to curl up and hide away from the rest of the world forever, but she knew that wasn’t an option. People were counting on her. She couldn’t keep herself hidden forever when there were people out there who needed her. If she saved  Daragon , she would be able to hide from the world back at home, but until then, she had to keep herself going.  The idea didn’t exactly sit well with Ocean, but she didn’t  really  have any options regarding changing it at that moment, so she would have to hide her anxiety and keep going.

Ocean was snapped out of her daze when she heard footsteps on the metal floor once again. She looked up and glanced around before realizing the rest of the group was walking forward, guided by the light on  Liathine’s  small electronic orb. Ocean let out a small sigh and began to follow them, taking large strides to ensure she wasn’t left behind. She tried to focus on each step, placing one foot in front of the other, to keep from thinking about what had happened with  Artemis.  She didn’t th ink she would ever be able to forget about it, but a distraction was what she needed in that moment if she wanted to complete this mission, and the mission had to come first, no matter how much she wanted to avoid the world for the rest of her life.

~~~~~

Xia was one of the last people to arrive in the main room at the end of the hallway, and she was not happy with what she saw at all.

The room was nearly entirely empty, only filled with a few members of the resistance. The three groups had come together now, but there were no  Fearbringers  to be seen. Soon after they arrived,  Liathine  conducted a scan to ensure there were no secret passages anywhere, but her search confirmed that this was the end of the line. There was only this room and a staircase below it that led deep underground . Oren used his power over Earth to sense if anyone was beneath the ground, and unfortunately, there was nobody left. 

Xia was left on guard duty alongside the other Clan Leaders and a large chunk of the Draconic Superiors. Valdez, Zephyr,  Liathine , Cordell, Diamond, and  Tuila  went underground to see what was in that hidden room, and Xia was internally relieved she hadn’t been asked to head down there with them. She had told Ocean it was i mportant to press on despite the struggles they faced, but in truth, Xia really meant that more to herself than Ocean. 

Xia hadn’t expected to see a victim of experimentation while they were wandering through the fortress of  Zelliax , and she couldn’t stop hearing Artemis’ cries in her mind. They seemed to bounce around and echo furiously. She wished she could do something to stop thinking of it, but the longer the group was silent, the more she imagined how painful it must have been to go through such exper i mentation. 

“Are you two alright?” Lex asked, looking between Xia and Ocean. Her voice snapped Xia out of her thoughts. Xia realized she had been staring somberly at the ground, and Lex, being the perceptive person she was, figured out something had happened when Ocean shared the same expression.

“We’re...” Xia began, but she met Lex’s gaze before she could finish. She felt bad for lying to Lex, and her gut twisted with upset. Her dissatisfaction only got worse when Luke,  Jayler , and Gemini approached Xia and Ocean with small frowns. 

“No,” Ocean admitted softly. “We ran into a pair of  Fearbringers , and one of them was a  Rauleighan . We found out that she had been a victim of experimentation, and she was forced to transform into a dragon to fight us. She had no control over her body, and... It was terrifying to see. I don’t know how else to describe  it. I feel sick just thinking about it, and I couldn’t even begin to imagine how awful it would be to go through experimentation. It hurt to watch more than I could ever begin to describe... We let her go since we knew she wasn’t going to try and fight us because she didn’t want to engage in battle, but... I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Wait... Start from the beginning,” Luke told her, his face pale at the mention of experimentation. “What do you mean when you say she was experimented on?”

“Most  Rauleighans  can choose when they switch in between being a human-like creature or a dragon. However, the experimentation caused this  Rauleighan  to lose control of herself when overwhelmed. She transformed into a dragon and started to attack us, but it was clear she couldn’t control herself. She didn’t want to fight us, but her body was maki ng the choice for her. I hated seeing her in so much pain... Her partner in attacking us surrendered and retreated to heal her and get her away from Mersall... The Draconic Superiors believe this is why Mersall attacked Daragon in the first place,” Ocean explained.

“If he could experiment on the  Rauleighans , he would be able to unleash their military might against his enemies. They would be mindless but powerful if he was successful, and it would have made him even more terrifying that he already is. We believe also that  Mersall  kept information about the experimentation here. One would expect  Zellia x  to be used as a center for military power, but it never was, and the Draconic Superiors think the experiments have something to do with  Zelliax  as a whole,” Xia continued. She was trying to act like this didn’t bother her as much as it did, though she knew she was doing a poor job of hiding her secret upset. The other Clan L eaders had already figured it out.

“That’s awful...” Gemini murmured. “I can’t believe he would dare to do such a thing. I never would have expected him to be quite so monstrous, which is rather odd... He already started a war, killing countless people in his pursuit of power and control of Daragon, but this is on a different level... If he isn’t killed in this battle, he’s going to be executed by some government.”

“I get the feeling Skipper Mae  Meltua  would be able to get past her grudge against Lex if she knew this was happening... That’s better than thinking she knows about this and is merely choosing to do nothing about it,”  Jayler  remarked. He was still clearly trying to be optimistic, even about one of the most aggravating people in the Galaxy of Hyperion.

“I wish... However, I somehow doubt she’d be receptive to seeing us again. Last time, she chased us out of her palace since she was  up s et  we had dared to face her, so if we got anywhere near her castle, she would probably try to get rid of us by any means necessary. What a pathetic ruler, thinking more about her own grudges than the  people she’s meant to be ruling over. She’s going to take over  ruling power as the queen of  Daragon  after the war comes to an end, but she still refuses to do anything that would act in the best interests of her people. .. Pathetic,” Gemini sighed.

“I suppose that’s how she is. It’s not an excuse, but... Some people are just stubborn like that,” Luke shrugged. He clearly cared a lot more than he was letting on, but nobody called him out on it.

“Well, maybe after the war ends, we could help out the victims of experimentation. We’ll have to spend quite a bit of time helping  Daragon  recover from years of war. It’s not easy to undo the damage done by a war that lasted for so long, so we’ll have a long road of recovery ahead of us. We can do all we can to help the victims of experimenta tion out along the way,”  Jayler  offered. “I can tell it’s hurting you both to think about, so maybe this would help to ease your minds.”

“Thank you, Jayler,” Ocean smiled lightly. “I personally appreciate it.”

“Same here. We aren’t going to let  Mersall  get away with this. He’s going to die in this war or be executed after being taken into captivity, and either way, he’s going to burn in whatever afterlife awaits him. I doubt the divine will ignore him  after committing so many crimes in life,” Xia announced firmly.

Lex gasped and tapped Xia’s shoulder, getting the attention of the rest of the Clan Leaders in the process. “I hear something. I think  Tuila’s  group is coming back up to the surface to tell us what they found,” she told them. Upon hearing that, the group went silent, turning their attention towards the exposed staircase from beneath the ground.

Sure enough,  Tuila  and her companions rose from the staircase a few seconds later. They all had somber expressions on their faces, and it didn’t take a genius to see they had seen something awful while looking around. Xia saw Luke swallow nervously out of the corner of her eye, and Ocean glanced in between the Clan Leaders and the  Draconic Superiors who had just arrived. The remaining members of the Draconic Superiors gathered around  Tuila  and the others, all eager to hear what they had found. 

“What happened down there?” Mana asked, their expression grim. The room was deadly silent after their words echoed around the area, and nobody dared to break through the quiet. The tension was thick enough to be  sliced with a knife, but no moves were made to bring it to a close. The fear and anxiety was oppressive.

“We didn’t find any people...  Mersall  must have assumed we would be coming after  Zelliax , and he moved all the test subjects to a second location. There weren’t many powerful soldiers here since they didn’t care if we capture it or not. They had already left with the goods that had been stored here, ” Diamond explained, frowning deeply.

“Was there anything else down there of note?” Fox asked. His gaze dropped to  Liathine’s  hand, which was grasping a stack of papers tightly. It was impossible to read the writing at that angle,  and everyone waited for her to show what she had found.

Liathine  lifted the papers and shifted through them. “We found reports on more than twenty test subjects from the nearby towns. Artemis was one such victim. Some managed to escape in a battle within the fortress three months ago, though most of them remained here. A few were inducted into the  Fearbringers  as part of the army while the others died as a result of the experimentation.  Mersall  has found a rather reliable way to transfer people into mindless dragons for a short amount of time, though it doesn’t last long. He’s gotten some into a state where they shift back and forth at random, though none know for sure how this happens since it’s all been stumbled upon by complete ac cident,”  Liathine  told the group.

“In other words, he somehow gets even worse than we ever could have imagined. That’s just what I wanted to hear,” Zephyr mumbled sarcastically with a roll of their eyes. “We found a bunch of their equipment down there as well. The Rauleighans would be held in large tubes as chemicals were injected inside. They would be forced to inhale said chemicals, getting them into their bloodstreams quickly. From there, they would either transform fully or pa rtially. Partial transformation shouldn’t even be possible, but it seems somebody managed to get it to work.”

“Partial transformation... Since it isn’t natural, it must have horrible side effects. Obviously, there’s the lack of control, but there has to be something else that would cause trouble as well since the shift isn’t complete,” Tempest commented.

“No side effects are recorded in their notes, but I don’t trust it if they say there aren’t any other side effects. This has to do something to the people they experimented on... I’m not going to go out and seek information on such horrible acts quite yet, but after the war ends, the Fearbringers involved are going to be tried for crimes against the goddess. Hyperion is going to smite them a million times over,” Liathine snorted, shaking her head. “They’re going to get what’s coming to them, so  don’t any of you worry in thinking they’ll get away without punishment. If anybody tries to let them escape, I’ll... I’ll take care of things.”

“That’s a terrifying thing to hear from you, but I don’t even have it in me to be scared at this point. Getting back at the people who did this is my  first priority  at the moment,”  Jayler  frowned. “And that involves ending the war... What are we going to do about the nearby villages? Are we going to sweep through them to ensure everyone there is safe? If there are  Fearbringers  hiding out inside, we can take care of them today.”

“I agree. Some of us are going to stay here to see if we can pull more information from the papers  Liathine  found, but the rest of the group should sweep the area. Check on the locals and ensure they’re all safe,”  Tuila  declared.

“The six of us will stay here. Everyone else, divide into small groups and get going,” Valdez announced. His regularly bossy and harsh tone had been replaced with something softer. Nobody said anything about the shift, but it was clear to see that he was acting differently because of what he had seen below the ground. Hearing about experimentation was one  thing, but  traveling into the environment where crimes against  the living were committed was a different experience entirely that could change someone forever. 

The Clan Leaders looked between one another briefly, seeing how the others were going to act. They scanned one another before hesitantly  following after  a few of the Dracon ic Superiors, splitting up with two in each group. They knew staying together wouldn’t help given their inexperience, and they didn’t want to drag down any party by coming along. As much as they wanted to stay together, that would be far from effective, and they didn’t want to cause issues. 

Lex went with Ocean down the first of the three hallways and started to head back to the front of the building. Neither one of them bothered to see who they were following, just knowing that they had a lot of people to check up on. The rest of the day was going to be long, but at least the fighting had ended. With the conclusion of the fighting, they could focus on other things, and hopefully they would be distracted from what had happened that day.

Jayler  and Xia went down the second of the three hallways.  Jayler  could see Xia was still rattled by what she had seen with Artemis, so he let one of his hands sn ake out to grab at hers. She yanked her fingers away at first, but she seemed to realize  Jayler  was the one who had touched her, and she slowly returned the gesture. They both seemed to understand that this was not a gesture of romance, but instead a mere show of solidarity. In trying times, they wanted the other to know that they were supported despite the hardships of the world.

Gemini and Luke went with the final group. Gemini attempted to survey her surroundings to figure out who she was with, but she didn’t find much. She eventually gave up and looked down to Luke. He was shifting nervously, and he let out a small sigh. Gemini didn’t need to ask him anything to understand. In times like that, silence spoke a million times louder than words, and a little bi t of quiet after all that chaos was what Luke needed deep down. 

The rest of the day was going to be hard, but they were  all ready  in their own ways. Rage at  Mersall  burned deep in their hearts, and more than ever before, the Clan Leaders wanted to strike down the leader of the Fearbringers. He had caused enough harm, and he could only pay the universe back with dying for his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this yesterday oops
> 
> -Digital


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Yeryph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda learns crucial information from an ancient figure.

It wasn’t until later into the evening that the Clan Leaders and Draconic Superiors got back from surveying the area near  Zelliax . Even hours later, the group was shaken to its very core, though nobody dared to speak up about such fright. The findings of their investigation into the  Rauleighan  experimentation were chilling, to put it nicely.

Jayler  sat down on his bed and buried his face in one hand. He hadn’t ever heard about modern human experimentation back on Earth, but in this world, people held a power not found back home. The energy of magic flowed through everything, whether it be people, the ground, or the sky overhead. Taking it over and transforming it into something  more was  the goal of anyone who sought power, so  it made sense that  Mersall  would go so far given how monstrous he was already known to be, but it still caught  Jayler  by surprise.

He hadn’t been present when Artemis lost the last of her control, but Ocean seemed visibly shaken by it. Xia was used to burying her feelings behind a mask of uncaring neutrality, but  Jayler  could still see cracks in her façade no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She couldn’t hide herself from  Jayler  no matter how much she tried, because he would figure out what was going on whether she liked it or not.

Jayler  glanced out over the hideout and realized how damn lucky he was to be underneath the ground in such a positive way. He was hiding underneath some random, desolate space on  Daragon , but for others like Artemis, being chained beneath the earth was terrifying on countless levels. The positive connotation of the hideout hit him, and he wished that he could have done something more for the victims of the experimentation. They had b een too late to save anyone from  Mersall’s  clutches, but that was going to change the instant the man finally keeled over.

Jayler  couldn’t even imagine how  Mersall  looked. All he knew for sure was that the man had to be disgusting in appearance, just as he was awful in behavior. When he tried to conjure an image of the man, he wound up without anything in his mind’s eye over and over. 

“Jayler? Are you okay?”

Jayler  looked up when he saw Lex standing above him. She examined him silently before sighing. “Well, that’s an obvious no. What’s on your mind?” she asked. 

Jayler  didn’t even know why she bothered to let the inquiry out. After all, she surely knew what was bothering him. While Lex came off as cheerful and a bit of an airhead at times, she was perceptive as all hell. The dumb blonde stereotype could be proven wrong simply by her existence, as she could read people like they were books. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened on our mission today. How many others out there suffered like Artemis? How far did  Mersall  go in trying to unleash draconic power? He sacrificed his own humanity and countless psyches to reach this point, but as far as I can tell, he’s shameless,”  Jayler  said, the words tumbling off his lips with minimal input from his brain. 

“Men like him... I don’t think it’s even worth it to try and analyze what it is that makes them tick. Clearly, he’s so fascinated with fueling his own ambitions that he doesn’t realize how much he’s hurting others... Worse, he knows what he’s doing fully and is simply choosing to ignore it. I knew people back home could get awful, but I didn’t think it could ever get this bad if you just stepped through an interdimensional rift,”  Lex murmured. 

Home.  Jayler  had found himself comparing Earth to this dimension countless times. They were similar in so many ways, and the universe’s creation had allowed them both to be birthed from the same gods. However, where Hyperion’s plane had enjoyed plentiful magic and embraced varying lifestyles, Earth pushed an agenda of superiority t hat tried to find the optimal humans, shutting all others out in the process. 

Hyperion won out in the basic human rights category, but the brighter the light burned, the darker the shadow that lived beneath it.  Jayler  had been happy thinking of staying in Hyperion if it meant he would never be harassed about his body again, but the idea of living in the same space as a man who had carried out such awful experiments made him feel sick to his stomach.

Of course, they all knew people on Earth could get just as awful. Earth was not a stranger to the idea that some living creatures didn’t deserve the blessing of breath. When  Jayler  compared them, he found that he could not find a true victor for where he wanted to place his faith. How could he pick when both had issues large enough they could tear people to pieces ?

“Ocean and Xia are going to take a while to get better. Ocean is a bit more open with her feelings, so she’s talking to  Tuila  about it now,” Lex went on, and  Jayler  realized that he had forgotten she was there for a few moments while he was thinking of Earth. “You wouldn’t expect  Tuila  to be so receptive to Ocean, but they get along rather well. She might lead this rebellion, and therefore care for us all, but her relationship to Ocean is something special.”

“What about Xia?”  Jayler  questioned. He already knew the answer. Xia was going to shut everything out until she was numb to the pain. He hadn’t spoken to her much before they were dragged into the Galaxy of Hyperion, but he could see what type of person she was from a mile away. Xia clearly had issues that ran much deeper than witnessing the horrors that had been  vis i ted  upon Artemis, but she refused to bring them up, and none wante d to pry too deeply into her affairs out of fear she would get snappy in retaliation.

“She’s not talking to anybody at the moment. I think she’s going to try and turn in early for the night. Mana tried to get through to her, but their attempts were in vain. Valdez commented on her behavior being odd, but he didn’t do anything about it. I guess what she needs now is time. That can heal at least part of the injury,” Lex answered. 

“I see... Thanks for talking to me, Lex,” Jayler told her.

“It’s no issue at all. What would I be good for if I didn’t snoop into my friends’ business?” Lex joked. “I think we’re all kind of tired after all that we saw today. I think it’s time for us to go to sleep. You certainly look like you could use the rest. If you sit upright for another ten minutes, you’re going to pass out.”

Jayler  appreciated her attempt to inject humor into the dark situation, and he laughed dryly in response. “Thanks, Lex. I’ll see you in the morning. We’ve got a lot left to do if we want to kill that monster and go back home.”

Lex nodded at his reference to Earth, though she didn’t comment on it. She rested her hand briefly against the wooden post that held up the beds above  Jayler’s  bunk. “Yes... Goodnight,  Jayler ,” she told him, her voice choppy as she ended the conversation abruptly. She brushed her fingers against the wood for a few seconds longer before pulling them away and walking to her own bed  on the other side of the hideout.

Jayler  watched her go, but he didn’t say anything else as she vanished from sight. He realized what he had said to her belatedly, and a sigh forced its way forth from his lips. It had been a while since he had referred to going back home outwardly, and in a way, it hurt him to say.

Back when he had first arrived,  Jayler  had thought of this universe  as a way to  embrace adventure, but at the same time, it was a chore to fit his own ends. To see adventure. To enjoy an interesting life. To get back to the home he knew and called familiar. 

However, his views had shifted since those times, and he realized that he  actually liked  being in the Galaxy of Hyperion. After seeing what could happen to people who weren’t entirely unlike him, he thought being there was a chore and a strain on his mental health again. It was funny how everything he thought about the place he found  himself in could shift so drastically in the span of just a few hours.

Jayler  didn’t know how to feel about the Galaxy of Hyperion anymore. He held one hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh. It was too soon to make any real choices about it. He needed some time to think about all that had happened. He didn’t want his opinion to be jaded by recent negative events. In truth, Earth had just as many flaws as Hyperion did,  and neither one of them was perfect. Expecting them to be was improper and didn’t have a point since it was impossible.

Jayler  ignored the countless thoughts that tried to swarm him about this new place, instead trying to focus simply on sleeping. He didn’t know if it would work out in his favor, but he thought it wouldn’t hurt to at least try and rest. Part of him feared his dreams would be plagued by what he had heard about, but he couldn’t control that. It would either happen or it wouldn’t,  and he couldn’t do a thing to shift it no matter how desperately he wanted to.

He buried one half of his face into his pillow as he waited for sleep to take him over. He envisioned darkness with hopes that it would get him drowsy enough to actually rest, but in the end, all he could think about was how the darkness was probably all Artemis saw as she endured hell. Jayler tried to shake the thoughts away, but he was unable to do so before tears began to stream emotionlessly down his cheeks.

Jayler  didn’t bother raising a hand to wipe them away. He knew they wouldn’t stop coming no matter what he did. He let his eyes shut, but the tears refused to stop. In the end, he cried himself to sleep, silent but still sympathetic of the plight of countless  Rauleighans  under  Mersall’s  control.

~~~~~

Zelda stood outside the town of  Zelliax  and crossed her arms. She had somehow managed to sneak out of the fortress where the rest of the  Fearbringer  main army was staying. She was thankful that she was being given even just a little bit of space, as she wouldn’t have put it past  Mersall  to try and keep her holed up for her failures. 

The story was that the legendary Zelda had been defeated by the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders. The woman who had killed  all of  the  Skylox  Heroes had been defeated in combat, something thought to be impossible up until it happened. Zelda stated it briefly to her tactician, Tavi, and from there, everyone got ideas when they overheard some person or another talking about it. What a headache to deal with.

However, Zelda cared little for rumors. She had much more important things on her mind. She was losing faith in  Mersall’s  powers as a leader, and no matter how much she tried to hide it and stomach his damn orders, she found that she couldn’t do it. Something deep within her, something she couldn’t exactly describe to anyone else, told her that there was no way she could go back to him. It was like a voice whispering at the back of her min d, but that voice sure as hell didn’t sound like her. It was an intrusion of some sorts, though Zelda didn’t know what the source could have been.

She had done some research on the matter since the voice first appeared in her head, and she had come to something of a conclusion. While Zelda didn’t have any concrete proof that this was true, she believed that the voice in the back of her head was none other than Yeryph.

Yeryph  had been the first  Fearbringer  to fight alongside  Lyloc  in ancient times when Hyperion still walked the ground.  Yeryph  had gone to war against the  Lakinya  summoned by the dark god Loki, and their side had won the war. However,  Yeryph  perished in the fighting and was lost to the afterlife, never to be seen again. Despite this, they lived on in the hearts of the  Fearbringers  who would be chosen by Hyperion in  the future, and as such, Yeryph felt linked to Zelda.

The voice in Zelda’s mind told her of how not every  Fearbringer  was truly a  Hanilia  selected by the goddess. Zelda had grown up being told that the goddess was nothing short of evil, always spoiling those she liked while leaving those she didn’t to rot. However, this mysterious voice that echoed in the back of her head seemed  to be on a track to convince her otherwise. 

Zelda had once asked who this person was, and the answer she received had been none other than  Yeryph . Telepathy was not entirely an unfamiliar concept to Zelda, as she had heard of it and seen it used countless times, but it wasn’t something she had experienced. She hadn’t expected it to be possible for a living person to communicate with the living , and yet, there they were.  It  seemed to have been made possible somewhere along the way when Zelda wasn’t paying attention.

“What do you want from me?” Zelda asked verbally, praying that this voice speaking to her,  Yeryph  or otherwise, heard her cry. She didn’t say anything else, knowing that the intrusive figure could read her mind. Regardless of how much or how little she said, they would be able to figure out what was on her mind. It wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed, but if she couldn’t figure out a way to fight it, she could at least take  advantage of it. That was the natural course of progression, right?

The voice didn’t answer immediately, but when Zelda swept her eyes shut to blink for but a moment, a figure appeared in her mind’s eye. It was one made of splendid pale blue light, though specific features were difficult to make out. Part of her wondered if this was a projection of what  Yeryph  was suspected to have looked like to fool her, but she realized soon after that such w as not the case. In fact, this version of Yeryph had only ever appeared once before.

In her time training under  Mersall , Zelda had been told that  Lyloc  was a monster and a fiend on multiple occasions. Despite such, she went against  Mersall’s  orders to learn more about her.  For the most part, only portrayals of  Yeryph  were known since very few modern people were alive when  Yeryph  had drawn breath so many centuries ago. However,  Lyloc  had documented her adventures after the  Lakinya  were fended off, and her drawings of  Yeryph  looked exactly like the one that appeared before Zelda now.

_ “It’s rather simple, really. Take out that poser,  _ _ Mersall _ _. He’s no real  _ _ Fearbringer _ _ ,”  _ the voice in Zelda’s head told her simply.  _ “You know exactly why that is. You don’t believe in  _ _ Mersall _ _  either. He’s a manipulator. He’s hurt more people you care about than you can ever begin to describe.” _

“Is it a crime to care for my troops?” Zelda questioned. “Regardless of what people think of me, I want my troops to believe that I am a good person. I will do everything I can to fight for them and their safety, so if that means upsetting Mersall, so be it.”

_ “Bold of you to do... Nobody has ever thought of standing up to  _ _ Mersall _ _  before. Those who have tried all failed. You’ve got a warrior’s spirit in you, Zelda. What’s keeping you from unleashing it and taking the fight directly to him? I believe that you could take him on. You could use those swords of yours to carve that heart of his directly from his chest _ _. He really isn’t as tough as some people would lead you to believe _ _ ,”  _ the voice told her. She saw the outline of ‘ Yeryph’  shrug in her mind’s eye. 

“And what would make you say that? How would you know of his might in battle? He has not initiated combat against anyone in countless years, not since the war first broke out. Unless you happened to be around then and I simply never heard of you, I somehow doubt know how he fights. If you’re truly  Yeryph , how wou ld you be aware at all?” Zelda asked, keeping her voice even despite the tension rising in her core. “Who are you really? Who is making this illusion appear before me? What are you doing to make all of this happen?”

_ “I’m not doing anything to create an illusion. You know me. You’ve always known me. I’ve been here from the very beginning, and I decided to appear before you now that your faith is shaking. Plus, your magic is strong enough for me to  _ _ actually show _ _  myself.  _ _ There’s something else important about what’s going on as well...  _ _ Mersall _ _  isn’t from your time. I’m sure you already figured out that there was something else going on with him. It doesn’t seem natural to you, does it? Something about him is odd, it strikes you as weird, though you don’t know how to describe it,” _  the voice said.

Zelda didn’t offer an answer to such words. As much as she didn’t want to admit it in case this voice was fooling her, it was right. She hadn’t believed in  Mersall  in quite some time, and something about him felt ancient. It was hard to describe, but that was the truth.

_ “ _ _ Mersall _ _  is not a modern man. In fact, he first appeared back when I was in my youth, about your age.  _ _ Mersall _ _  is no regular commander. He has the power of one blessed by a god, but Hyperion would have never chosen him. I knew the fair woman when she still lived in this plane of existence, and Hyperion is kind and caring above all else.  _ _ He would never fit the bill of anything she would select,”  _ the voice continued.  _ “He existed back when Hyperion did. That should tell you that something is wrong, as all ancient figures that have existed since those times are documented somewhere, but he is not.” _

“Who is  Mersall ?” Zelda asked, her voice just above a whisper. She opened her eyes to see the remains of  Zelliax . Just a few short hours ago, this place had been under his control. Now, everything was different, and others had taken over. Zelda didn’t mind that at all. What she did mind was that there might be a clue somewhere in these ruins that would tell  her who  Mersall  truly was behind whatever lie he was putting up.

_ “ _ _ Mersall _ _? Nobody.  _ _ Mersall _ _  isn’t anyone. In truth,  _ _ Mersall _ _  is a different man... One that existed when Hyperion still lived. However, he is not one of her ancient  _ _ Hanilia _ _  from the times of old.  _ _ As I said, she would never have selected a man such as him. Someone else chose him,”  _ the voice went on, continuing even if Zelda’s eyes were open.  “ Arsllem  is his na me.  He was selected by none other than Loki to be Lakinya fighter.”

“The  Lakinya  died many years ago. They were killed in the war,” Zelda told the voice quickly, though part of her knew that putting up such a defense was futile. They wouldn’t have said such a thing if they didn’t have an explanation for how it was possible.

_ “Or perhaps that’s just what everyone was told to ensure panic was kept to a minimum. Nobody would want the whole galaxy to go up into chaos to try and figure out where they were after peace was finally coming back.  _ _ Everything was settling back into a  _ _ routine, and _ _  looking for the  _ _ Lakinya _ _  would ruin that. A covert operation to find them was carried out, but they all ended in failure... However, I would know that face anywhere. I fought against that face in the ancient times. _ _  No matter how much he tries to hide it, no matter how many places he tries to run to, he cannot escape the crimes of the past. I will always catch him, and it’s all thanks to you that I was able to figure out the truth. I thank you for letting me use you as a host for all these years, Zelda. I never would have gotten this far without your help,”  _ the voice said. It had a hint of cheeky teasing as well as seriousness to it, and Zelda couldn’t tell what the hell  Yeryph  was trying to get at.

“Host? What are you on about?” Zelda asked. This was the first she was hearing of being a host for another figure.  Yeryph  had chosen a convenient time to show up and say something like that now that her faith in  Mersall  was wavering. They were already aggravating her, and it hadn’t been long since they began to appear in her head. Her frustration couldn’t be easily explained, so she let the deep frown on her face do all the talking as she shifted through the rubble of Zelliax in the twilight.

_ “You know what reincarnation is. Important figures return when they are needed most. That’s how it works in the Galaxy of Hyperion.  _ _ All of _ _  the original  _ _ Hanilia _ _  are coming back now to make sure that the galaxy is saved from the  _ _ Lakinya _ _. They’ve run free for too long. They  _ _ weren’t able to _ _  do much since their power was greatly decreased by their defeat many years ago, but their power is returning fully now.  _ _ That’s why  _ _ Mersall _ _  waited so long to show up and take over the  _ _ Fearbringers _ _. His power has grown to its full strength onc _ _ e again,”  _ Yeryph  said. 

“So, you’ve been reincarnated into me to stave off the inevitable evil that comes with the rise of the  Lakinya . I don’t know why you chose me of all people to be host. I wouldn’t exactly call myself an optimal body for any spirit, much less one known as the paragon of morality.  I work for  Mersall , who, if you are being honest here, is one of the original  Lakinya  who tried to kill not only our goddess but countless others as well. He’s known as one of the most disgusting men in recent memory. Why me?” Zelda asked. Her tone remained neutral, but the questioning was clear.

_ “I don’t know. The goddess herself makes these choices, so I didn’t pick you. However, she must have had a reason for it,”  _ Yeryph  answered.  _ “I can’t say what that reason was,  _ _ but I’m sure we’ll both figure it out soon enough. Until then, you’re going to keep doing a good job. After all, you’re not going to be staying with  _ _ Mersall _ _  for too much longer. As soon as he goes down, you’re going to have to forge your own path in life away from him. He’s been manipulating you for years, and it won’t be easy to break away from him, but I believe you can do it. Under my guidance, you can usher in a new age of the  _ _ Fearbringers _ _ , one not controlled by any  _ _ Lakinya _ _.” _

“You have an awful lot of faith in me for somebody like me,” Zelda snorted. “I would be lying if I said I was a good person. If you’ve really been inside of me all this time, you know what I did on  Skylia  the day of the Battle of Nadia. I killed every single  Skylox  Hero with one swing of my sword.”

_ “You were being manipulated. I know that you’ve always wondered why  _ _ Mersall _ _  chose you out of all your peers to be his little pet. I have an answer for you. I also know that you have always shamefully hidden the mark on the back of your right hand, not wanting anyone to see it and assume what it means... Show it for me,”  _ Yeryph  demanded.

Zelda didn’t move to do so despite  Yeryph’s  instructions. “I will be doing no such thing. What are you thinking?” she asked, her voice intense and low. “I refuse to hear such madness. You have no idea what you are saying.  Yeryph  or not, original  Fearbringer  or not, I do not care. You will not get me to do anything of such a nature.”

_ “Alright, alright... Intense in hating it, I see,”  _ Yeryph  murmured.  _ “Regardless, you bear the mark of the Deadly Flame. You are part of their Clan, and as such, you are in danger... However, he took you under his wing for this very reason. After all,  _ _ Mersall _ _  is not just any man. Not only is he a  _ _ Lakinya _ _...  _ _ But he is also the founder of the Deadly Flame Clan. His plan is to find a suitable vessel for one of his deceased  _ _ Lakinya _ _  comrades, a body capable of chaining such power... You are his planned vessel. He holds you close and takes advantage of you for now to build your power until you are strong enough to be used as a host for another.” _

Zelda froze in place. “He always told me not to show the mark to anyone since they could begin to mistrust me... In truth, he was planning on using me all along,” she murmured. 

_ “You sure were quick to trust my words... G _ _ i _ _ ven how suspicious you’ve been up to this point, I thought it would take a little more convincing for you to listen to reason,”  _ Yeryph  remarked.  _ “Granted, I’m not complaining or anything. In fact, I find it to be rather amazing that I don’t need to argue with you _ _  about it anymore. Deep down, you always knew something was wrong, but my words are only confirming your suspicions. You saw it coming. You just didn’t want to believe it.” _

Zelda didn’t grace them with a response at first. She stared down at her right hand before sliding her glove off to stare at her pale skin. The mark of the Deadly Flame was carved into her flesh, and it pulsed with a dull red light. It was a sign of her growing power. She hid her skin beneath the glove once again, rubbing at the area to dispel the dull throbbing that plagued her. She continued to examine the rubble of the  wall of  Zelliax  in the moments that followed, not wanting to say anything to Yeryph. A million questions stirred in her head, but she couldn’t force them out of her lips. She remained silent despite the swimming in her mind.

_ “I’m glad that you believe me at least... If you can kill him, you won’t be used as a host. In fact, the power will pass onto the next member of the Deadly Flame Clan who is still alive, and I think he’s another man who needs to die sooner rather than later. After that, you are the next heir, and I don’t _ _  think you want to sacrifice yourself to a dark demigod,” _ Yeryph  continued, ignoring Zelda’s silence. 

“ Mersall  held such interest with the Clan Leader... The blonde one. Lex. At first, he assumed it would be...  Jayler . That’s his name... He thought it would be  Jayler , but in the end, it was not, meaning it must be her... No other would cause such a fuss against the princess of  Daragon .  He thinks of her as another suitable vessel... We share common blood. How is that?” Zelda eventually asked.

_ “It’s rather simple... You’re sisters.  _ _ Mersall _ _  took an interest in you for being part of the Deadly Flame. It’s the same reason he wants to stomp out the rebellion. If he can defeat the enemy forces and snatch her up, she can be used as the vessel for the  _ _ Lakinya _ _  demigod of Chaos. That way, he can keep you as his perfect little soldier, allowing him to win all around.  _ _ He finds that to be the perfect victory... He couldn’t have known she would be a Child of the Deadly Flame when the war began, but he isn’t going to back down now,” _ Yeryph  said.

Zelda’s brain was spinning too much for her to think about being Lex’s sister of all things. She shook her head before speaking once more. “That... That’s why  Mersall  went for  Daragon .  Rauleighans  have inherent strength that outlasts people who cannot transform into dragons. At the time, he didn’t  have any potential vessels, and if he could mold one perfectly... Not only would he have an infinite supply of military strength, but he would be able to unleash their full potential to his advantage as a vessel for a demigod,” she murmured. 

_“You’re pretty bright, you know... But I think that’s enough talking for one day. You’ve dealt with enough for today, and I think it’s time for you to get some rest. I don’t want to overwhelm you too much. For now, rally the people who believe in you and not Mersall. There are more than you expect because your faith is wavering. After that, take the fight directly to him, and defeat that monster once and for all. You can do this. Hyperion would not have chos_ _en you to be the person I was reincarnated into if she did not believe you would be the best one for the job. I believe in you,”_ Yeryph said. Soon afterwards, something shifted, and Zelda knew they had retreated further into her mind. 

She sighed and looked up to the twilight sky, which was empty aside from a few distant, speckled stars. She had a lot to think about that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this while watching a live stream that's cool
> 
> -Digital


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected figure begins a rebellion in the Fearbringer hideout.

Dawn the next morning came and went unseen. However,  Jayler  could still sense it whenever he woke up, and he knew that it was daytime. It was early as hell as far as he was aware, but the other people in the underground fortress were still bustling about. The Draconic Superiors were looking around for something to do, but  Jayler  didn’t let their action drag him from sleep any faster. He wanted to try and enjoy the last few  minutes he had to rest before he had to yank himself away from his bed to face the rest of the day. 

Jayler  eventually managed to pry himself from the bed, and he shuffled his feet across the floor as he moved to the major table in the fortress. There wasn’t anything on it relating to strategy quite yet, meaning it was still being used as a makeshift breakfast table. Some food was scattered about, food  Jayler  was sure had been conjured up by magic, though he didn’t say anyt hing about this and instead chose to sit down wordlessly. He rubbed at his eyes, letting out a small sigh before reaching for a small muffin that had almost reached circular status. 

“Morning, Jayler,” Xia grumbled as she walked up to the table and took a seat next to him. She had very clearly never been a morning person, and she seemed ready to snap somebody’s neck if they even dared to look at her wrong. Despite this, she reached for some food and yawned before taking a mighty bite. 

“You sure seem awake,”  Jayler  said, his words slurring together since he hadn’t been conscious for long enough to remember how to pause between syllables. His sarcasm was clear, though he didn’t bother to take it back despite Xia’s snippy nature in the morning. 

Luckily for him, Xia didn’t comment on it either. She finished off the bagel she had grabbed, eating it swiftly in a matter of two minutes. Afterwards, she brushed her hands together to eliminate any crumbs that may have been left behind. “What do you think we’ll be doing today?” Xia questioned. She didn’t do anything  to remark on how she was equally tired when compared to Jayler, instead simply staring at the table before her silently. 

“Not sure. I didn’t hear anything about  it  last night. After we got back from  Zelliax , I went to bed right away,”  Jayler  replied. His words were starting to become clearer, and he took another bite of his muffin. It didn’t take long for the food to disappear, and he brushed the crumbs away by swiping his hands against his pant legs. 

“I hope it goes well, whatever it is,” Xia said with a small shrug. “I think we should wait for the others to come back to the land of the conscious. After that, we can see what  Tuila  has in mind. She knows what she’s doing while the rest of us are a lot of  clueless children running around like headless chickens.”

Jayler  snorted at Xia’s description. It was correct, sure, but he hadn’t expected her to say it so bluntly. He shook his head slowly as Gemini appeared, sitting down next to Xia. She wound up seizing an apple from a nearby basket of fruit before starting to eat it. “You two are up early,” Gemini commented. Regularly, she was the first person among the Clan Leaders to wake up each morning, and it was  odd to see Xia of all people beat her. 

“We knew that we would be dragged out of bed eventually. Why delude  ourselves  and roll over to go back to sleep when  Tuila  is going to drag us kicking and screaming regardless of what we want?” Xia scoffed, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Very optimistic,” Gemini said dryly. She didn’t go on to say anything else, instead turning all her attention towards the apple in her hands. 

Lex and Ocean were the next two people to come over, sliding into their seats at the table seamlessly. They both reached for food, not greeting their companions until Luke shuffled his way over to the makeshift breakfast spot. The six were now surrounding the table, leaving minimal space for other people , though if others wanted to drop by, they would figure out a way to make room. 

“It sure is funny to think about how far we’ve come already,” Xia remarked seemingly out of the blue. Her gaze was distant, like she was staring at something far away that nobody else could see. 

“I certainly didn’t expect us to wind up in a magical universe, much less to be heroes there,” Lex said softly. “It’s the sort of thing that you only expect to hear about in books, but here we are. We’re in another universe not known by people on Earth, and we have magic. Magic! I still can’t fully believe it.”

“I’ve always been a bit of a fiction junkie, and part of me wanted this more than anything. However, I didn’t think wanting it would be enough. I didn’t believe it would ever happen, but I’m glad that it did,” Luke admitted. “I know that it isn’t perfect, but... We’re  getting along, and we’re seeing something wonderful unfold around us. Isn’t it amazing?”

“I thought I would spend my high school years glued to the popular crowd, but now, I see that popularity back home doesn’t matter. I know that adults always say that popularity doesn’t matter, but... High school will chew you up and spit you out,”  Xia started. “But... Damn. Why would I hang out with people like that when I could be here using magic and embracing my truest self?”

“In other words, this world is better than high school. I mean, I don’t think there was ever a doubt, but I’m still glad that we came to this conclusion,” Ocean commented with a small smile. “High school is... Interesting, but it doesn’t stand a chance when compared to an extra  galaxy.”

The group’s conversation was cut off when  Liathine  walked up to the table. She had a small smirk on her face, something odd to see so early in the morning, and  all of  the Clan Leaders fell silent as they watched her.  Liathine  stopped walking to stand near the table, crossing her arms, before speaking. “ We have news from the  Fearbringer  hideouts... There is a rebellion taking place,” she remarked.

Jayler  looked up to  Liathine , eyes widened in shock. “Wait... What? A rebellion?” he asked. 

Liathine  nodded. “Yes. There are a few people in the  Fearbringer  army who have started a revolt against  Mersall . In fact, I wouldn’t say that it’s a few people. There are countless people lashing out against their leader. The real twist is who they’re being led by. I don’t think anybody is  going to see this one coming,” she remarked. 

The Clan Leaders exchanged glances briefly before turning their full focus back to Liathine. Luke was the one who wound up speaking up for the group as a whole. “Who is it?” he questioned, shock seeping into his voice. 

“Zelda,”  Liathine  replied. “She got a bunch of  Fearbringers  together, and they started to fight against  Mersall’s  forces. I can’t say what started this or if something spurred them on, but she’s the one who motivated her soldiers to go after him. I didn’t think that she  would ever turn against  Mersall , but it seems that even a powerful super soldier has standards for leadership. Who would have guessed?”

“Wait... Seriously?” Lex asked. “You can’t actually mean that. Zelda? As in the terrifying Fearbringer who slices everything in half Zelda?”

“I do mean it. She gathered many of the soldiers under her command and started to fight. The  Fearbringers  who have defected to her side are actively trying to take down  Mersall  as we speak. As for if that’s a good idea or not... Well, I’ll let you decide that much, and I won’t try to make that choice for you. I can say that a lot is going on right now. I don’t know why this rebellion is starting now of all times, but something must have pushed Zelda into  lashing out. I don’t have the slightest idea what said thing could be, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually,”  Liathine  explained. 

“I see... How strange. I always got the feeling she was loyal as could be to  Mersall  given how eager she was to fight us, and yet... I don’t know how to feel about this. Perhaps we’ll get the full story soon. After all, if she’s fighting  Mersall  with her soldiers, then she could team up with us at some point. I’m not at all saying that I’m encouraging that or anything, but... The enemy of my enemy is my f riend and all that,” Luke remarked. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I want to find out as soon as possible. I don’t want to be left in the dark for too long. This is too good not to hear about.”

“It seems that more people than we thought have beef with  Mersall . It doesn’t surprise me given how much we’ve heard about how awful he is, but... Oh, you know what I mean. We didn’t realize the  Fearbringers  wanted to turn against him, but it seems hostilities are all around,” Ocean murmured. “I have a bad  feeling about this though. Are we sure it would be a good idea to work with the  Fearbringers ? I’m not trying to discourage us from gaining allies and all that, but... I don’t know. I’m just not sure if we can fully trust them. I don’t mean to stereotype that all  Fearbringers  are bad, but Zelda is known for how much she has done against the rebellion. She’s terrifying and has done a lot to har m both our forces and other people.”

“She has done a lot in the past. There’s no saying for sure if she’s  actually going  to try and fight  Mersall . Perhaps this is merely a rumor used to suck us in under the concept of growing our forces, but... I don’t know. Most of the time, my information is reliable, and I don’t want to imagine any other possibilities, but...  What I’m trying to say here is that we should be prepared in case something happens from either side. I heard this using eavesdropping devices located in the  Fearbringer  hideout, but it could be falsified if they discovered I was spying on them,”  Liathi ne  said. 

“Wait... You’ve been listening in on the  Fearbringers  this whole time?” Xia asked, her eyes wide. “And you never thought to tell us about this? That seems like a pretty big piece of information, so why would you hold out on us?”

“I was going to bring it up if I found anything of note, but I never did. I listened to countless hours of audio, but I still never found anything. It wasn’t until last night that something popped up, and that something just so happened to be the tidbit about a rebellion taking place,” Liathine remarked.  “You know, the  Fearbringers  are mostly secretive about what is being done. Orders are given in hushed tones in abandoned rooms. They don’t get around until after they’ve already left the fortress, and unfortunately, that keeps us from figuring out what their next move is going to be.”

“I see... Well, thank you for doing all this research. I know that it can’t be easy, but it does mean a lot to us,” Lex said with a small smile, bowing her head to  Liathine  in thanks. “As for the  Fearbringer  revolution... What are we supposed to do with this information? Do we just ignore it until it becomes openly relevant to us? I like to believe in  the ideal that people are good, but Ocean kind of has a point. Why would we side with the  Fearbringers  at such an early stage when they could be deceiving us?”

“I don’t think we can act yet to help them out, even if we wanted to. I mean, none of us are up for doing that quite yet, but... We can’t take that chance as of now. It would be far too risky,”  Liathine  began. “If they discovered the audio device, they would either destroy it or decide to deceive us with it. If they went for the latter, this would be the way to do it. After all, they could lure us in under the false pretenses of all iance  before destroy ing our forces utterly. It’s a risk that we simply can’t afford to take. If they decide to step outside the boundaries of  Fearbringer  fortresses, we might be able to think about it, but that time has not yet come.”

“It’s dangerous,”  Jayler  murmured. He thought about the last time that he had seen Zelda. Her faith had been wavering as far as  Mersall  was concerned. Hell, she had let his group go when they grew close to finding out the truth behind  Zelliax .  Jayler  had struggled to read her, which was likely the point behind her secretive behavior, but  he wanted to believe that she was a good person. 

Despite this, he couldn’t help but think about the idea of her betraying them. What if that had all been an act to set up the false revolution? There was no visual evidence that there was a rebellion taking place within the  Fearbringer  forces, and the enemy could have expected them to jump to conclusions . Having Zelda act unsure would lure them in further, which would only add to the deception the enemy was attempting to set up.  Jayler’s  head spun with possibilities, and he wasn’t sure if he should believe his passionate ideals or the logical side of his brain. 

“You look lost in thought,” Luke commented, nudging Jayler gently. “If you have something to say, you can go on and tell us. We won’t judge you for it or anything.”

Jayler  hesitated, thinking about if he should voice his thoughts. They would come to the same conclusion that he had for sure. Zelda could have been lying to deceive them and add to the illusion, and even if she wasn’t, they had no concrete evidence to go off. Without official proof, nobody would want t o set out to check on what was going on. The risk was simply too great. 

And yet, he did know that this could provide the rebellion with a tactical advantage. If the rebellion set out while there was discord among the  Fearbringer  soldiers, then they would be able to take care of the main enemy group before deciding the fate of the remaining fighters. There was the risk that this was all a trap though, and it was this brutal reminder that  had  Jayler  stumbling over his words mindlessly as he tried to figure out what the best course of action was. 

Bringing it up wouldn’t hurt anyone though, right?

“The last time we ran into Zelda, she seemed to doubt her faith in  Mersall ... If she wanted to fight us, she could have very easily done it, and given the rumors we’ve heard about her, she would have done some serious damage. However, she didn’t bother raising her blades, and she disappeared without saying anything specific. I d id n’t know why she would bother doing something like that if she didn’t actually mean it.. .  However, now that I think about it, I think that she could have done it to contribute to this. If it is a trap, then she could have been told to do something like that to lure us in. I don’t know what to believe here, but I don’t think that any of us know what to do,” Jayler finally managed to say. 

“Sounds to me like the  Fearbringers  are either more united than ever before or struggling with power.  Either one is possible, but I don’t know what to believe fully,” Gemini murmured. “I’m sure that we’ll figure out the truth soon enough, but until then, I guess all we can do is wait around here and see how it turns out from afar.”

“I’m sure  Tuila  will have an idea on what to do next. I haven’t gotten the chance to say anything to her yet, but she’ll have something in mind. She always does,”  Liathine  said. “ You know how Tuila is. She always has a strategy brewing, even if you think that she’s being passive.”

“She’s just as dangerous as Zelda,” Luke remarked. “They’re both tactical or have other people to help them with tactics, and I would say for sure that they’re both terrors on the battlefield.  Tuila  has the advantage of being older though, so hopefully that will go in our favor.”

“The  Fearbringers  are fools if they think that they can get away with anything they’ve done without  Tuila  hunting them down and dragging them to justice,”  Liathine  snorted. She looked past  Jayler  for a moment before nod ding to herself. “Speaking of the draconic terror, she’s awake. I’m going to go and tell her about what I’ve learned. Don’t run around spreading rumors while I’m gone, not that I think you will. You’re not children anymore.”

Jayler  watched  Liathine  walk away, her words echoing in his mind as she left. They weren’t children anymore. In a way, it was true.  Jayler  had certainly grown up a lot since arriving in the Galaxy of Hyperion. He was no longer the same person he had once known. Even if his core traits stayed the same, he had found a new place in  the world, and he changed him fundamentally. It applied to his friends as well. He could hold his own when he once hadn’t been able to just a few short weeks ago.  It was ridiculous to think about how much he had shifted compared to how he had been back on Earth. 

Judging by the looks on the faces of his friends, they were all thinking the same thing. Gemini, who was regularly unreadable as could be, had concern glossing over in her eyes. The shift was small, but it was still noticeable. As soon as he started thinking about it,  Jayler  wanted to stop. He longed to move on and focus on something else. 

Lex shook it off and spoke up after  Liathine  left. “That’s enough of that. We should go and practice our magic now that we’re finished eating. If we do  actually have  to fight soon, then it would be best if we were ready. That sounds like a good idea, right?” she asked. She rose to her feet and stretched her arms above her head. 

“I think so too,” Ocean nodded. “We haven’t had an official training session since before  Zelliax ... God, it’s hard to believe that  Zelliax  was only yesterday. Time seems to flow differently here. I mean, I know it’s just the same as it is back home, but... I don’t know. Everything is just weird.”

“I understand what you’re talking about,” Gemini assured her. “Regardless, we have some work to take care of. I don’t want any of us to get in trouble for neglecting her training.  Tuila  is strict, even if she has good intentions, and I would rather we not be subjected to that.”

“In that case, let’s go all take care of things. We can meet up later,”  Jayler  declared. “I’ll see you around.”

After that, the Clan Leaders all went off in their own directions.  Jayler  walked over to the space near his bed and summoned a small sphere of fire. He truly had changed since leaving Earth. He wasn’t a child anymore, regardless of if he was underage on Earth or not. Children  weren’t able to  stop wars. From a technical standpoint, he could still be young, but mentally, he had changed, and  that could not be denied at all. 

How could anybody be the same after getting involved with a war? That seemed damn near impossible as far as  Jayler  was concerned. He wasn’t going to try and fight it regardless. As terrifying as this change in his personality was, he knew it wasn’t inherently wrong, so why bother trying to fight it?

~~~~~

Zelda stood in a major hallway of the  Fearbringer  hideout with her tactician,  Tavi , off to her right. She looked over at him briefly, searching his expression for an idea on what to do next. He was the best tactician she knew, not that he ever got the chance to show off his skills. After all,  Mersall  didn’t have enough faith in him to give him a significant job. 

Not that  Mersall’s  opinion mattered anymore. 

“There are a lot more fighters on our side than I could have expected. As it turns out, countless soldiers working under your command lost faith in  Mersall . If you wanted to team up with the rebellion, I’m sure  Mersall  would crumble and perish in merely a few days,”  Tavi  told Zelda, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Thank you,  Tavi ,” Zelda murmured. They were currently in the middle of a break in the fighting, and there were no  Fearbringers  in sight that weren’t behind the Chaos mage’s ideals. It seemed none dared to approach her when she was fired up in this way. Her expression remained unchanged, but that only made her more terrif ying since it was difficult to tell how upset she truly was. 

Tavi  stared up at Zelda for a moment or two before frowning and speaking once again. “Zelda, I have always stood behind you and your actions.  In spite of  this, I must ask you... Why did you choose now to rebel?” he asked hesitantly. “Do not take this as an act of my loyalty slipping. I wouldn’t dream of  betraying you.”

Zelda didn’t know if offering an actual answer would be a good idea. In truth, she had decided to lash out because of the voice of  Yeryph  appearing in her mind. She had decided to believe in them, as she was disliking  Mersall’s  policies more as the days went by, and in the end, her hatred of  Mersall  had gotten the better of her. However, no matter how much she trusted  Tavi , she didn’t know if it was a good i dea to tell him that this was happening because she had started this because she heard a voice in the back of her mind that claimed  Mersall  was a  Lakinya  from Loki’s original army. 

“It was just... A gut instinct,” Zelda said neutrally. She prayed that  Tavi  couldn’t tell she was lying. He was perceptive, able to see through nearly every mask that people put up. She hoped that her ever-present distant stare would be enough to throw him off her trail. No matter how much faith he had in her, hearing that she had started this because a voice in her head told her to would surely raise an eyebrow . Such doubt would only spread if the others in her rebellion heard about it, and she couldn’t have anyone backing out and taking the ground from beneath her feet when she had already made a move bold enough it couldn’t be taken back. 

Luckily for her,  Tavi  didn’t ask any questions. It was clear he still wasn’t sure of what to think, but he kept his doubts to himself and stared ahead. He was going to try to get the truth out of her sooner or later, but for that moment, when all the  Fearbringers  in the world were waiting for them to make a move,  both of them  were silent. That was good enough for Zelda. She refused to let  Mersall  find her ridiculous. She didn’t want to dignif y him with any thoughts about her after all he had done. 

It had been a move that took even Zelda by surprise, and she had been the one to start it. She found herself boiling with rage after hearing about what  Yeryph  knew regarding  Mersall . Zelda hadn’t been that upset in countless years, but it all came to the surface before bubbling over and manifesting itself in the form of revolution. 

Before she knew  what  she was doing, Zelda had started to fight. A  Fearbringer  sent by  Mersall  had asked her why she was out, and she said that she had been taking care of other business. Her body seemed to move itself to  Mersall’s  main office, and she slashed her blade through the air at him in the blink of an eye. Her body felt detached from her brain, but at the same time, she knew that this was her choice and not  Yeryph’s  doing. Despite the  odd sensation, she knew it was her own will that brought her there. Yeryph had no part in this. 

Mersall  had summoned reinforcements rather than roasting her body to a crisp himself. Zelda fought them all off without breaking a sweat, but word spread quickly that she had rebelled against Mersall. All the people with previous reservations about the man came sneaking out of the shadows, and a force much larger than Zelda ever could have expected stood behind her soon enough. 

She had expected to see  Tavi  with her, given how loyal he had always been to her. However, the other faces were surprises. Zelda knew some people doubted  Mersall’s  methods, but she couldn’t have expected people to act on their instincts when it could easily result in death. However, even if it was surprising, it wasn’t at all unwelcome. 

“Zelda, what now?”

The figure at Zelda’s left seemed to come out of nowhere. She turned to face the one and only Siege Torn. He was one of the figures in the  Fearbringer  army left unknown to most outsiders. He was an assassin, and it shone through both in his appearance and personality. Everything about Siege said that he meant business. 

Siege had black hair that hung low over his eyes and a red of a muted tone scarf around his neck. He wore mostly black aside from that, and a dagger could be seen hanging from a sheath around his waist. Unknown to most was the other knife that rested in his dark boot, waiting to be used whenever Siege found use for it. As a Physic mage, he was fast as could be , making him a force to be reckoned with. 

However, Siege had not joined the  Fearbringer  army of his own free will.  Mersall  had hired him, and Siege always saw his contracts through to the end. Unfortunately, that bound him to the  Fearbringer  army for much longer than he would have liked. When word of a rebellion reached him, something in Siege had shifted, and he followed Zelda with no questions asked. 

Zelda sighed. “Give me a moment. I have a plan.” She sheathed her blades before casting a small charm. It was basic, something not restricted by element, but it would prove to be immensely important in the minutes that followed. 

The charm in question amplified Zelda’s speech all throughout the building. Everyone would hear her regardless of where they were, which was just what she wanted. “ Fearbringers , the time has come to  rise up against Mersall  once and for all. He has done enough leading up to this point, and it all ends now,” Zelda dec lared. “If you wish to remain loyal to him, that is your choice. However, if you believe that he is incorrect, then leave at this time. I will be making my move soon, and I wish not to harm the people who believe in my cause. You can join me if you wish, but you had best not waste much time in making up your mind.”

Zelda took a deep breath, temporarily getting rid of the spell, before speaking into it once again.  She didn’t realize how shaky her breath was until it came out, and she thanked Hyperion that her words were much clearer to maintain a strong image.  “As for you,  Mersall ... I’m coming for you. I know who you are, and I refuse to let you carry on as you once did.  Mersall ... No.  Arsllem . I know  exactly  who you are.  You cannot hide the truth from us any longer. Your reign of terror will end with me, and  Daragon  shall return to the way it once was. I have made up my mind, and I will never go back on this decision. I hope that we understand each other. I intend to carve your heart from your chest myself, though I expect to find little more than a void at your core. Until we meet again .” 

Zelda cut off the spell and gestured for  Tavi  and Siege to follow her. Siege could barely be seen, as he had gone back into the shadows once again, but Zelda could sense his presence.  She had gained a knack for it after spending years fighting at his side.  “We have other things to take care of. I have no intentions of letting  Mersall escape, but he will likely win this fight since he has superior numbers. That will chang e soon enough, and when it does, we’ll be ready,” she said simply. 

Tavi  and Siege stood on either side of Zelda, and she cast another charm. This time, it was a teleportation spell. Magic appeared around her, surrounding the three of them as they disappeared. The others who had sided with her would be escaping soon enough, scattered as they were due to the chaos of Zelda’s betrayal. However, they would unite  under one banner again, and once they did,  Mersall  would perish by their hands. 

Zelda could not explain her motivations then, but she would find the chance to one day after Mersall, regardless of what he truly went by, was dead and buried. Until then, she had other business to take care of, because she refused to let him, or any of the Lakinya, succeed in their missio n. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Six soundtrack slaps
> 
> Also I didn't post this chapter yesterday since I was at a speech tournament but I champed in one of my events so I'd say it was worth it lmao
> 
> -Digital


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: A Third Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda plans her next move as a leader.

Zelda snapped her fingers to create a table and set of chairs after she arrived in the cave where the rebellion was fighting out of. It wasn't ideal, and it was far from being anywhere near as nice as her previous quarters when she was working with Mersall, but it would do. That was all she could ask for given that she was trying to kill one of the most powerful men on Daragon.

"Welcome to the Fearbringer resistance. Have a seat, everyone," Zelda instructed, her voice light and airy. She sat down and placed her hands on the table before her. Her gaze was stern and unreadable as she looked out over the crowd. There were many people she recognized here. She did her best to get to know all her soldiers since she believed firmly that they deserved to have a voice through her. Now, she was thankful for such, as it was likely her wish to reach out that got so many people to follow her to such ends.

Zelda's gaze settled on a girl standing close to her. Aureole Freth was her name, and she was a Fearbringer of Air. Her hair was a pale blue color and flowed around her gently. Her eyes were filled in with a navy blue shade, though there were a few shades of silver amongst the darkness. Her skin was a gentle silvery color, making her look more like a ghost than a living, breathing person. Aureole had on a turquoise cropped shirt on that wrapped around her chest and neck. She wore black shorts with a mint green skirt that blew around her. The skirt consisted of many pieces of thin, transparent fabric that seemed to never stop moving thanks to the perpetual wind that surrounded her. Her shoes were sandals with ribbons attached that wrapped around her legs gently.

Aureole hadn't always been a Fearbringer. In fact, she had only joined because of Zelda. It had been three years since then, but Zelda could still remember it like it had happened just a few minutes ago. Aureole had been injured after fighting, as she had been a mercenary once upon a time, but all people around her refused to offer her aid. Zelda healed her injuries, giving Aureole a new life when she wouldn't have survived otherwise. Aureole joined the Fearbringer army soon after, following only Zelda's leadership.

Aureole had always despised the fighting against the innocent people of Daragon, and she used her position to help as many people from the other side as possible. Zelda never got her in trouble though, believing even then that something was wrong with Mersall and his ideology. She was thankful more now than ever that she had allowed Aureole to continue unpunished, as having a force of nature like her on the side of the rebellion would certainly offer assistance that Zelda required with minimal numbers. Aureole would be a great help, and Zelda was immensely thankful to have her there.

"I do hope you know what you're doing here, Zelda."

Zelda searched the area before her gaze fell upon Kimimela Mahpiya, a Fearbringer of Mind. Their dark hair was tied into a low bun that hung over their neck. They wore a purple jacket that looked as if it was about to fall apart over a navy blue shirt. They had dark leggings on, though the color was nearly impossible to determine. They had purple boots on as well and pink fingerless gloves. However, their fingers poked out from beneath the fabric, and they were nothing like the pale shade of their skin. Instead, their fingers were mottled and purple, a clear sign of experimentation. They had suffered under it for far longer than Artemis, though they were released years before rather than recently. Even so, their deep blue eyes showed nothing of the pain they had suffered through, instead watching Zelda evenly.

"Our plan is to simply kill Mersall. As for how we will pull that off, I'm working with Tavi to develop a strategy now. I refuse to let him get away with all that he has done leading up to this point. His crimes are undeniable, as I'm sure we are all aware. The human experimentation is one issue among many, and he will not be escaping on our watch. I am thankful to all of you for siding with me against him in this conflict. After the war ends, we will be retreating to the planet where the Fearbringers should have stayed all this time," Zelda announced.

"Tell me... Why did you refer to him by a different name earlier when we were still in the hideout?"

Zelda's gaze settled on Bituin Itri, a Fearbringer of Cosmic. Her skin was tanned and complimented her black hair, which was cut short and near her face, well. Her eyes seemed to have the same pattern as the night sky. She had a purple scarf on with a dark blue tunic and black leggings. She had black gloves on as well. Bituin was the Fearbringer Zelda had known the longest, as they had been raised together to become optimal soldiers. However, Zelda wound up showing more signs of promise from a young age, causing Bituin to be shoved off to the side. It was a miracle Bituin didn't hate her after all those years spent rotting in the corner. Zelda had been surprised to see Bituin leave the Fearbringer army to follow her of all people, having expected Bituin to despise her due to the suppressive favoritism of their youth.

Zelda looked at Bituin for a moment, trying to consider her words carefully. How could she explain this without making everyone think she had lost her damn mind? It wouldn't be difficult to make her audience believe she was going crazy, since as far as she was aware, she was the only one capable of hearing Yeryph's words from a bygone era. Perhaps honesty was the best policy in explaining her reasoning to them.

Zelda let out a small sigh. "How do I say this...? I received a revelation from one of Hyperion's original Hanilia. The Fearbringer Yeryph spoke to me and told me that Mersall is not who he claims to be, instead being a fighter from countless generations past. Yeryph explained to me all that Mersall is capable of and what he has done in the past. The name Mersall is not even his true title, instead being something he conjured to hide his true identity from any who would attempt to find out the truth," she declared.

Chatter buzzed in the room, and Tavi clapped his hands together, creating an echoing sound, to shush them. Zelda nodded thankfully to Tavi before continuing to speak. "Yeryph told me that Mersall is one of Loki's Lakinya fighters, one of the people who took up arms against the goddess herself centuries ago. Contrary to popular belief, a majority of the Lakinya survived the fighting with only one actually losing his physical form. After many years of waiting, they have finally regained their full strength, though Mersall is the only one who has taken a significant action as of now. His first step after regaining his magic fully was taking over the Fearbringer army and waging war on Daragon, dragging us and many other fighters into the bloodshed along the way. The name I used before is his true name," Zelda explained. She surveyed the faces of the people before her, seeing doubt and fear in their eyes.

"How do we know for sure that this is what actually happened?" Bituin asked, frowning and crossing her arms. "I'm not trying to undermine what you learned. I simply must ask... How do you know for sure that this was Yeryph and not some other person trying to deceive you?"

"I had to trust my instincts on it. Isn't it quite the coincidence that Mersall's name is an anagram of the Fire Lakinya from ancient times? They share an element, the same letters in their names, and are looking towards the future with hopes of killing and destroying to achieve whatever ends they have in mind. The similarities cannot be denied when you look at it that way," Zelda explained.

Kimimela nodded. "Right, right... Alright then. Is there anything else you want to say? Judging by the look on your face, there's something else on your mind," they remarked.

Zelda couldn't deny that. As much as she hated to admit it, Kimimela was right. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Mersall's plan to use her as a vessel for the deceased Lakinya since Yeryph told her the truth. To say the least, it unsettled her, though that was an undeniable understatement. Regardless of if she spoke the truth then or not, the Mind mages like Kimimela would be able to read her thoughts and figure it out for themselves, allowing rumors to spread. If the truth was going to get out, Zelda wanted it to be on her own terms.

"Mersall is not only the Lakinya of Fire as Yeryph told me. In truth, he has another position, one that is quite possibly even more dangerous than being a Lakinya... He is the leader of the Deadly Flame Clan. Their goal is to find a vessel suitable for a deceased Lakinya, the only one who was actually killed in the war against Hyperion so many generations ago. Mersall's interests involve finding such a vessel through the Children of the Deadly Flame, no matter what it might cost," Zelda declared. She bit her tongue, refusing to mention that she was one of the people Mersall had been planning on using.

Zelda felt a sudden wave of shock hit her, and she looked out to see Kimimela staring intently at her. Zelda knew there was an intrusion in her brain, and she glared at Kimimela to get them to cut it out. Kimimela did so, but it was clear they had already found the answers they sought. They looked down and away, shaking their head while murmuring something Zelda couldn't quite hear.

"If he's the leader of the Deadly Flame Clan, where does that leave us?" Lila yawned. Zelda hadn't expected her of all people to follow her when there was a mass split from the main army, given how exhausted Lila seemed to constantly be. However, she wasn't going to object to extra power, especially if it came from someone with as much raw magical strength as Lila.

"It means that we can't let him find the vessel he seeks. If he gets his hand on one of the Children of the Deadly Flame, he can use them to resurrect this deceased Lakinya, whoever it may be, and that would cause problems. Having one Lakinya step into the light after centuries of recovery is bad enough, but dealing with a second would only add to our issues," Zelda explained. "We can't let such a thing happen. We'll need to kill him for real this time if we want to prevent such a tragedy."

"It's a shame we don't know where any of them are," Kimimela remarked, staring at Zelda intently. There was no further intrusion into her mind, but Zelda knew Kimimela was already aware of what Yeryph had told her the night before. One of the Clan Leaders was a Child of the Deadly Flame, which meant that if Mersall won the war, he would have exactly what he wanted.

Not only would Mersall have a vessel to use to bring back his Lakinya comrade, but he would also have unlimited access to Rauleighans on Daragon. His experiments on Artemis had been inhumane, but they had been successful in creating an immensely powerful soldier that would likely never fall. Mersall's reach would only spread, creating an army large enough to burn any world to cinders, and that strength combined with the revived Lakinya and the rest of the Fearbringer army would bring the Galaxy of Hyperion to ash in less than three years.

Zelda didn't do anything to show Kimimela that she knew they were aware of the existence of another Child of the Deadly Flame. She looked out over the rest of the group before letting out a small sigh. "I'm pretty sure you can all put the pieces together as to why it would be bad for him to get his hands on somebody to act as a vessel for a Lakinya. If he wins this war, it would be destruction to everything. I highly doubt Mersall would even value our loyalty, if we even bothered to stick around with him for that long. He would turn on us the second that we were no longer valuable to him," she announced.

"I shall do my best to determine the best course of action from here. After a plan has been determined, I will tell you as soon as possible, and we will do what we must to eliminate Mersall once and for all. He has been responsible for enough harm as of now," Tavi announced. He looked to Zelda, waiting for her to say what the rest of their group should do until he had a strategy.

Zelda stared at him for a moment before speaking once again. She examined the people watching her with expectant eyes. "Until we have a plan, wander around the cave. Stay on your guard in case anyone tries anything. We cannot allow our forces to be divided at such a crucial moment when our resistance is in its infancy," she announced. "Meeting dismissed."

Chatter bubbled up from the people nearby. None of them approached Zelda, prompting her to let out a small sigh of relief. She was used to being the general of a group of fighters, but leading a whole resistance was foreign to her. Mersall trusted her skills, yes, but he would only let her do so much while she was part of the Fearbringer army. This was a large step above what she was used to, and it would take a while to get used to it.

Tavi noticed Zelda retreating into the deeper areas of the cave and trailed after her. When they were both sure nobody else could hear them, Tavi spoke up. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, able to sense her unease without issue.

Zelda sighed and nodded. "I'm going to try and reach out to the rebellion force being led by Tuila Raigh. I highly doubt she'll be willing to listen to anything we have to say, but perhaps we can appear to her less logical nature. Anyone with half a brain would deny an audience with us, but maybe she'll decide to take a chance. We have no intentions of betraying her, but she's bound to suspect we are there to betray her. Make sure nobody comes after me. I have an important message to send out, and I can't endure any interruptions."

Zelda walked into the deepest corner of the cave. Tavi watched her go, nodding slowly before going back to the main area where the others were located.

~~~~~

Tuila finished her brief conversation with Liathine about the news regarding the Fearbringer revolution. She thanked Liathine for her time, prompting the Metal mage to walk away.

Liathine said that there had been a new development, one specifically related to the man himself. Mersall had been called by a different name by Zelda. Said different name just so happened to align perfectly with the title of the original Lakinya of Fire. There was a theory now that Mersall was the one who had fought against the goddess in the ancient times of the Galaxy of Hyperion, and that only made things worse. If he was a Lakinya, then that meant he was someone to be wary of. His power could scarcely be matched, but they needed to find a way to defeat him as soon as they possibly could.

Tuila sat down in a chair far from the main area of the hideout. She rubbed at her temple with one hand, shaking her head lightly. This sure had been a sudden development. She wasn’t opposed to having new allies in the war, but she was surprised that they were Fearbringers of all people. Her head hadn’t stopped spinning since Liathine told her that Zelda had led a rebellion, and she doubted her mind would calm for another few hours.

Tuila saw a small flash of light before her, and she looked up, a frown on her face. She glanced around to see where it could have come from, but she didn’t see anyone nearby who would have cast a light spell on her. It was odd, to say the least.

Tuila reached out towards the light, seeing that there was something levitating in the air before her. She grabbed it, realizing it was a small sphere of metal. After a moment of examination, she realized that it was nothing like a bomb, meaning it held no significant risk to her. Instead, it was a communication device like the ones Liathine often used.

Tuila pressed a button on the surface of the device, watching as light exploded forth from its surface. A projection appeared in the air, and it didn’t take long for Tuila to recognize the figure.

“Zelda,” Tuila remarked. Her tone held no bitterness, instead simply stating it was Zelda like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked up and down Zelda’s projection, trying to examine what was on Zelda’s mind. “You must have a good reason for reaching out to me after starting a rebellion in the Fearbringer army.”

Zelda examined Tuila in return. She shrugged loosely, avoiding Tuila’s gaze. “Perhaps I realized that Mersall was full of crap and decided to show him that I was fully aware of such. I did not want to let him continue on as he had been,” she told Tuila simply. “Whether you choose to believe what I have to say on the matter is your decision, but I think it would be best if you listened to me both for your sake and mine. Mersall is a criminal, and he needs to be stopped.”

“Give me the full story then,” Tuila instructed firmly. “If you really know what Mersall has been getting up to and what his plans for the future are, out with it.”

Zelda looked at Tuila, her eyes wary. When she decided that Tuila posed no real threat to her in this state, she sighed and shook her head. “If that’s what you truly want... Of course. First and foremost, there’s the matter of the Rauleighans who live on Daragon. He wants to unchain their true power, no matter what consequences it has on their bodies or minds. He hopes to use the Rauleighans of Daragon to create a powerful army that none will be able to overpower. I’m sure you already knew about these experiments given that you saw proof of them in Zelliax after the last battle. Take this as a confirmation of your old suspicions,” Zelda explained.

“We all knew that he was going to be using the dragons to reach his goals. Why don’t you start by telling me something that I didn’t already know?” Tuila asked. She glared at Zelda, trying to resist the urge to just hang up on the Fearbringer then and there. She knew it was for the best if she heard out Zelda’s pleas, but Tuila really did not want to do such after how many years she had spent fighting against Zelda and her soldiers on the battlefield.

“How about this one? Mersall is one of the Lakinya sent to defeat the goddess herself in the war between gods. Contrary to popular belief, he survived alongside most of his comrades. Only one of them truly died, and he wants to revive the one who was killed. The others have all been recovering their magic out of the public eye, and his strength has fully returned to him now, which allowed him to take over the Fearbringer army. He took charge despite not having any true authority as a Fearbringer with hopes of manipulating us to take over Daragon fully, which would allow him to take over the dragons for his own purposes like I already mentioned,” Zelda explained.

Tuila pretended to be shocked at hearing that. She had already put the pieces together regarding Mersall and his true intentions after hearing from Liathine that he had been called by the same name as one of the original Lakinya. However, she didn’t want Zelda to know that they had a device to eavesdrop in on the Fearbringer hideout. “Wow. I certainly didn’t see that one coming,” Tuila said dryly. “It’s almost like Mersall was a bad influence from the start, and perhaps fighting alongside him for this long was a poor idea on your part.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I did not come to you for you to be sarcastic with me, Tuila. I asked for your assistance because I believed that we would be able to fight on the common grounds of wanting to defeat Mersall. If you would seriously take into account my request, I would greatly appreciate it,” she said, holding back a glare in Tuila’s direction. “As for the truth behind Mersall, there is one other thing... He’s the leader and founder of the Deadly Flame Clan. He started passing down his blood to try and find a suitable vessel to be used to bring back his fallen Lakinya comrade. This means that anybody who has the mark to show that they have Deadly Flame blood is at risk of being used as a sacrifice. Perhaps you know someone who would happen to fit the bill.”

Tuila didn’t respond at first, instead watching Zelda carefully. How the hell had Zelda gotten her hands on that information? It was a closely guarded secret even among the fighters of the rebellion. Only a select few Draconic Superiors and the Clan Leaders were aware of the truth, and even then, it was rarely discussed. Tuila tried to search Zelda’s gaze for an explanation as to how she had stumbled upon valuable information like that. However, she ultimately came up short and couldn’t find anything, which left her quietly frustrated, though she kept her mouth shut to keep from upsetting Zelda and furthering the rift between them.

“You are knowledgeable,” Tuila said slowly, choosing her words carefully. “If you don’t mind my asking, where did you hear about all of this? Somebody must have told you that this was the case. I somehow doubt you were able to stumble upon all of this information by accident, so out with it already.”

Zelda stared at Tuila, deciding if she should be honest. She wasn’t sure if being truthful was the best option, but she was going to try it. Tuila likely wouldn’t believe her, but it wouldn’t be too harmful to explain the truth, and if Tuila denied, it that was her mistake. “One of the original Hanilia spoke to me and told me all of this,” Zelda explained simply.

Tuila frowned and nodded slowly. “Yeah... Okay. Sure. Who happened to tell you about this?” she asked. Her previous kindness had disappeared to give way to open suspicion. She examined Zelda carefully, trying to figure out if the Fearbringer was lying. Tuila was generally good at telling if people were being honest or not, but Zelda was nearly impossible to read given how emotionless she was as a whole. It was as if she had taken lessons from Valdez on having a good poker face, and Tuila was immensely frustrated by it. Valdez was annoying enough to try and get information out of, and Zelda did not need to add to her irritation, but here they were.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. “Yeryph, the original Fearbringer. They spoke to me yesterday, and I decided to take it a step further than most people would have. I thought it was time that we defeated Mersall due to all that he has done in the past. I had been unsure of if following him was a good idea for quite some time, but Yeryph’s explanation pushed me over the edge. If not for them speaking to me, I never would have gone this far. I want you to know also that I have no reason to lie about this, so if you don’t believe me, that’s your mistake. I’ll let you make the choice for yourself, but you might wind up making a fatal error if you decide to decline my offer to fight alongside each other,” she said.

“Is that a threat?” Tuila asked, her voice sickeningly sweet despite the serious and unhappy expression on her face. “I’ll have you know that I am not the type of person that you want to be threatening. I’m sure you already figured that out given how many times we have clashed in combat, but it doesn’t hurt for me to explain it to you up front once again.”

“Forgive me for not being great with camaraderie,” Zelda said sarcastically with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes. “In case you forgot, I was trained by Mersall himself to hate all people who you associate with. I haven’t ever interacted with somebody like you before either, so my damn apologies, Tuila.”

“Snarky, are we?” Tuila questioned. Her voice was even and deadpan, which was almost more terrifying than her openly showing emotion. “Tell me all that you know about the Fearbringers and their plans. If you do so, I might consider cooperating with you, though that is still a choice I’ll have to make for myself. I refuse to let myself be pressured into working with you if I still have a bad feeling about it.”

Zelda looked at Tuila before sighing and shaking her head. “You sure are stubborn, you know that? I’m not surprised, given your reputation, but it’s still a bit frustrating, you know,” she said. “Anyways, I already told you most of it. Mersall was going to sacrifice somebody from the Deadly Flame Clan to be used as a vessel for the one Lakinya who fell in battle so many centuries ago. However, there is one thing that I neglected to mention before... You have one of the Children of the Deadly Flame in your army, something that I’m sure you were already aware of ahead of time.”

“So what if I was? Tell me what that has to do with you,” Tuila demanded, her gaze harsh. “You should know that I don’t tolerate wastes of time, no matter what the scenario is. That applies to you as well.”

“As I suspected it would,” Zelda shrugged. “Let’s just say that, at least according to Yeryph, there’s a deep connection between your fighter with the Deadly Flame and yours truly. As for what that connection actually is... I’ll let you decide what to think about that little fact.”

Tuila frowned. “Out with it already. I don’t want to deal with you speaking in riddles right now, Zelda,” she demanded.

Zelda sighed. “Fine. According to Yeryph, she is my younger sister. As for how that happened... I couldn’t even begin to tell you since I don’t know myself. Yeryph has not spoken to me since I decided to rebel against Mersall. I never knew my parents, so I don’t know where to start there. I couldn’t tell you anything, as much as I hate to admit it. Perhaps she’ll be able to provide you extra clues,” she told Tuila.

Tuila was taken back by this, as much as she hated to admit it. “Sisters? Where is your evidence of such? You can’t say something like that and then not explain it. If it truly is somebody in my army, this person could be from Earth and have minimal connection to the Galaxy of Hyperion,” she said. She refused to say that Lex was one of the Children of the Deadly Flame, not wanting to give Zelda any information in case she was bluffing her way through this. Tuila didn’t know how Zelda would have gotten this far into the conversation if she was lying, but she wasn’t going to be taking any chances given how dangerous Zelda had gotten a reputation for being.

Zelda slipped the glove off her right hand and showed the skin hidden beneath. “This should tell you that there’s a connection, at the very least,” she told Tuila. When she was sure the Draconic Superior of Light had seen the mark, she slid her hand back into the glove. “What you choose to do with this information is your decision. However, I will be awaiting your response regardless of if you decide to work with my forces. Good day, Tuila.”

The transmitter beeped before the image of Zelda disappeared. Tuila stared at the spot where Zelda had been standing from the projection a few seconds before. She sighed and shook her head. Was Zelda telling the truth regarding her identity as a member of the Deadly Flame Clan? It would explain why Mersall had taken such an interest in her, even if she didn’t inherit the traditional Fire magic of the Clan.

Tuila let out a sigh, rubbing at her temples with one hand. She certainly had a lot of thinking to do, and she didn’t have the slightest clue what she was going to be doing from that point on. However, she would have to make up her mind sooner rather than later if they wanted to take significant steps against Mersall. She tucked the transmitter away and started to walk back to the main area of the hideout. She had to talk with some of her comrades about this before coming to any official conclusion, hoping they would be able to help her figure this crap out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about Zelda and Lex being related huh
> 
> I know I'm a few chapters late but you get the gist
> 
> -Digital


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Choices Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuila deliberates on what the next step should be.

Tuila  called for a meeting among a few of the Draconic Superiors as soon as she got back. Zephyr,  Liathine , Cordell, Diamond, and Valdez trailed after her as they went into the furthest corner of the hideout. Nobody dared to go near them, not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping.  Jayler  watched them from a distance with a wary eye. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were discussing  what had happened with Zelda. If she was really rebelling against  Mersall , the conflict now had three sides as opposed to the two sides  Jayler  had grown used to since arriving there. Would there be alliance between  Tuila’s  group and Zelda’s, or would they remain wary of each other due to their  past history  of aggression?

The other Clan Leaders gathered around where Lex was sitting on her bed. Ocean sat next to Lex while Xia perched on the bunk on top of Lex’s alongside Gemini. Luke sat on the floor while  Jayler  leaned against the wall. None of them said anything at first, instead just watching the group of six Draconic Superiors nearby.  Jayler  could tell that it was unclear as to what they were supposed to say,  as none could be sure as to what the others were thinking about the situation at hand. They could have made any decision when it came to  allying  with Zelda and it would have been thought of as reasonable. Dragons had been hard to read from the start, but this situation was making it even harder to figure out what was going through their foreign minds. 

“What do you think they’re going to do?” Xia eventually asked, being the first one to break the seemingly sacred silence that covered them. 

“Something,” Gemini replied bluntly. “They must have some plan, though I don’t have the slightest idea as to what it could be. If they decide to side with Zelda, we’ll all be dragged into that. It would be a risky move, but it would increase our forces greatly. If they go against Zelda, the rebelling  Fearbringers  would either remain neutral against us or grow violent. It’s impossible to say which one. It all comes down to how genuine they  truly are here, and we can’t say what they’re thinking since we’re here while they’re off hiding somewhere else.”

“So, all we can do is sit around like lumps on pickles until they decide to show themselves,” Xia scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Perfect. That’s exactly what I wanted to do.”

“After  Zelliax , I feel like getting out of here to go and do something productive, but all we can do is wait... Why would Zelda wait until now to start fighting  Mersall ? She had countless chances to do so in the years she was employed under him,” Luke pointed out. “I’m sure something pushed her to start it now as opposed to any other time, but I don’t know what it could be. We really are clueless in this situation, and I hate it.”

“Her confidence was obviously shaking when we fought her at  Zelliax , but I really didn’t expect her to take it this far. I mean, she’s the most respected and feared general in the  Fearbringer  army. You would anticipate her to stay where she is since it gains her immense power and reach to do whatever she pleases, but she decided to step out of that for some reason. I don’t think I could even begin to start understanding her.  I’m sure I’ll figure something out about how her brain works one day if we wind up on her side of this conflict, but for now, I suppose what she’s thinking will have to all be up to speculation,”  Jayler  shrugged.  He sounded so relaxed and confident to any outside listeners, but inside, he was screaming about how much he wished Zelda could just say what she was thinking. 

“Hm... All we can do is see what she decides to do,” Ocean sighed. She cast a brief glance over to where  Tuila  was sitting with her companions. “They sure are having an intense discussion over there... They’ve all grown hard and pragmatic due to the war aside from maybe Cordell and Zephyr, and even so, they know when something serious is happening.  All of them come from different walks of life, so they have different perspectives. This debate is going to be heated until they can come to a conclusion, and who knows when that will be?”

Lex was halfway spaced out,  Jayler  noticed when he looked over at her. She was staring at  Tuila  while fiddling with the glove over her right hand absentmindedly. Lex yawned at one point, and  Jayler  waved a hand in front of her face to get her to snap to attention once again. Lex  sat up fully and glanced around before realizing  Jayler  was the owner of the mysterious disembodied hand. “What were we talking about again?” she asked.

“The elephant in the room,” Xia replied. “What do you think they’re going to decide in relation to Zelda? Are we going to have to side with her, or is she going to  be our enemy?”

“Remember that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I don’t know if that applies when the enemy of your enemy used to be your enemy, but...” Luke’s voice trailed off, and he shook his head. “That was really repetitive, but I think you know what I mean.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Lex admitted. “I didn’t think it was my decision to make, so I didn’t bother dwelling on it.”

“Are you okay?” Ocean asked, frowning gently to Lex. 

“I’ve just been thinking a lot about my hand. I know I should probably be over thinking about it by now, but it still bothers me,”  Lex admitted. “I want to stop thinking about it, but I just can’t. I really need a distraction, but I don’t know what would even take my mind off it.”

“Well, I might just have the thing for you,” Gemini told her. She pointed one hand off towards where the group of Draconic Superiors was talking. “As far as I can tell, they’re almost done with their conversation, and that means that they’ve come to a conclusion.  Now is the moment of truth, whether we’re ready for it or not.”

Jayler’s  gaze moved to where Gemini was pointing, and he realized that she was right. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he swallowed nervously. He hadn’t realized how nervous he was to hear the grand decision until that moment, and suddenly, it felt like the world was going to crumble on top o f him no matter what they said.  This was a terror he hadn’t experienced in a long time, long enough that he didn’t know when the last time had been. 

When  Jayler’s  vision came back into focus, he could see the Draconic Superiors rising to their feet and walking in separate directions. None of them directly approached the Clan Leaders, and that only made  Jayler  more nervous. He shared a nervous glance with Luke, who seemed to be just as unsettled as he was. Lex was no longer spaced out , intensely focused on the dragons as they moved around the hideout. 

“They’re not coming over to us. Is that a bad sign?” Ocean asked, frantically searching the eyes of her companions for validation. “I have a bad feeling about this. My stomach feels like it’s going to twist in on itself until it finally bursts.”

Jayler  opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when  Liathine  walked closer to them. He felt like her threatening aura was going to swallow him before she got the chance to speak. He swallowed nervously, looking up at her while trying to act nonchalant. He attempted to seem as unbothered as possible, but it didn’t seem to be going well.  He was sweating bullets, and every muscle in his body seemed to be tense. 

“Have you come to a conclusion?” asked Gemini, her inquisitive gaze on Liathine. She already knew the answer, but she was asking anyways to slowly shift into the conversation they all wanted to have. 

“We have, as a matter of fact,”  Liathine  replied. “We’re going to be working with the  Fearbringer  rebellion, albeit very loosely. The second they try  anything,  we’re going to destroy them. However, if they remain passive and keep from attacking us, the alliance will stand. It’s like this agreement is built on a house of cards. The second anything loosely out of line happens, it’s all going to crumble and co llapse.”

“How are we going to tell the others about it?” Luke questioned. 

“The others are making the rounds now to inform the rest of the people in our little rebellion of the news. When they all know, we’re going to come together and figure out our next move,”  Liathine  replied. “Until then, we’re being patient.”

Judging by the look in her eyes,  Liathine  wanted to do anything but be patient. In fact, she was so on edge that  Jayler  expected her to punch a wall at some point. Her arms were crossed, but her fingers were digging harshly into the skin of her upper arm.  Jayler  didn’t think he had ever seen her so angry, and he wondered for a fleeting moment if he had ever seen anybody quite that upset. It  wouldn’t surprise him if this was the  angriest  he had ever seen anyone, but he didn’t feel like sifting through his memories to come to a solid conclusion. After all, there were other things to take care of before he had the time to do something so relaxed and leisurely. 

“We have to go and make the agreement official, don’t we?” Ocean inquired. “That would be a good place to start. I don’t think that you’ve gotten into contact with Zelda or any members of her forces yet, so we should begin by trying to talk to them about what you figured out.”

“As far as I can tell, that’s probably going to be the next step, though I’m not entirely sure about it. We can see how it goes,”  Liathine  shrugged, trying to seem like she didn’t care despite clearly caring a lot. “Anyways, that’s all I wanted to say. I should tell some other people about this, so I ’ll talk to you later. Don’t get into any trouble, got it?”

Liathine  walked away soon after. Xia waited until she was out of earshot to speak again. “Well, I don’t know what I expected, but it still seems odd to me that we’ll be working with Zelda of all people. She’s dangerous. I don’t think we can just forgive her after all she’s done, even if she wants to defeat  Mersall . Doing one thing good does not negate the other things she’s done that are obviously unforgiveable. It will take a lot more than that to convince  everybody here, and it’ll take even longer to get the rest of the planet on her side. However, I somehow doubt that’s what she is concerned about right now.  Mersall  is likely her focus, no matter how that makes her look to outside viewers,” Xia told the group. 

“I have to wonder if the rest of the planet is aware of what she has done. I imagine a rumor like this would spread like wildfire once it got out, but I don’t know if it’s gotten that far. It’s impossible to check the local town to see what regular people know without stirring up some issue caused by leaving th e hideout,” Lex murmured. “Everything is moving so fast  all of a sudden . At this point, all I want to do is talk to Zelda about why all of this is happening. And sleep.  Definitely sleep , actually. There’s only so much action that I can take in a given amount of time, and I’m getting tired.”

“For now, our primary concern is going to have to be making an alliance with Zelda and her forces. It’s not going to be easy, and I highly doubt anybody involved will be happy, but we need to trust  Tuila’s  judgement here,” Ocean said firmly. “She knows what she’s doing, and she wouldn’t lead us astray. If she thinks this is for the best, then we should follow her guidance. You heard  Liathine  too. If they do anything to break this shaky alliance, then we’re going to  fight them without holding back. We aren’t putting complete faith in them quite yet.”

“I wish it was easy enough to just say that we believe in them and let that be it. However, I know that’s not how life goes since they’re  Fearbringers  who have been actively harming the people of this planet in a war that’s lasted over fifteen years. We can’t let our guard down around them, no matter how much we wish for a peaceful alliance,”  Luke murmured. “It’s unfortunate, but we can’t really back out of it. If we at least try to make peace, we won’t have to deal with fighting two separate groups. We can focus on  Mersall  first of all and take care of Zelda later down the line if we find that we need to do so.”

“I bet  Tuila  was thinking the same thing when she decided that we should work with them. She’s a sharp strategist, and this detail would not be able to slip by without her noticing. She made this choice since she knew it would be our best shot at defeating  Mersall . Even if we have a lot of people with fighting experience, not all of us are exactly ready t o fight a bunch of troops from the  Fearbringer  army alone. Plus, they have numbers over us, and the difference in amount between our forces is immense. With this extra fighting strength, we have a better shot at taking home victory. As confident as we were in our skills before, a victory wasn’t ensured or free. Now, our chances of winning have increased, and that’s why we’re in this.  It’s all because we need extra hands with blades in them,” Gemini told the group with a frown. 

“Regardless of why this is happening, we should focus on getting ready. If we’re betrayed, we need to be ready to take care of Zelda’s forces as quickly as possible to focus on the main battle with  Mersall . We’ll have to strike quickly and defeat her forces immediately should she decide to turn on us,”  Jayler  sighed. “I guess we should try to prepare our magic until we  have official orders. That’s one thing that will be productive for us no matter what happens.”

The other Clan Leaders all hummed their agreement before rising to their feet and going off their separate ways to start training.  Jayler  looked down at his hands and shook his head. The world was moving so fast that he didn’t know if he would be able to keep up with it. 

~~~~~

It wasn’t until two hours later that an official plan was determined.  Tuila  called over the Clan Leaders and asked them to sit in a circle with the Draconic Superiors who she had been discussing the  Fearbringer  alliance with earlier on.  Jayler  shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to seem too unhappy in the  o ppressive ly terrifying  environment.  He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about the situation at hand, but he got the feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be as nervous as he was. The Draconic Superiors surely knew what they were doing, but for some reason, that did little to calm his raging nerves. 

“We’re going to send a small group to negotiate with them. However, we need to plan for every possibility. Most of the people are going to be heading out to meet with the  Fearbringers . The others will be staying back here in case they plan a surprise attack on the base while we’re distracted. Everybody not in this circle will be staying here to defend the hideout.  We can’t have ourselves being caught off guard,”  Tuila  declared. “As soon as everyone is ready, I’ll be dividing the people in this circle to get ready to set off. We don’t have time to lose. Every second that we’re standing around and waiting to act,  Mersall  is getting more powerful, and his rise will only bring disaster to t his world.”

“Who are you going to have stay here?” Cordell asked, a small frown on his face. “I know that you have a plan for who would be best to stay behind, but... I have a bias that makes me want to come along. I love punching people in the face. You know... When it’s appropriate.”

“I’m going to have Valdez and Zephyr stay here.  Liathine , Diamond, and Cordell will come with me and the Clan Leaders to negotiate with Zelda. I have faith that dividing up the group this way will leave both groups with  sufficient  troops to defeat the enemy should they appear. I put much consideration into this choice, and I believe this would be the best way to split up. Are there any objections?” Tuila asked. 

Judging by the look on Valdez’s face, he wanted to go with the group that was supposed to be seeing Zelda. However, he respected  Tuila’s  authority too much to object to her openly. Instead, he shook his head silently, letting his action speak when he knew words would fail him. Zephyr shook their head soon after to show that they were fine with it. They didn’t seem  to have any open objections like Valdez, but if she did, she was hiding her true feelings masterfully. 

Tuila  smiled gently. “I’m glad that we’ve all come to the same conclusion. I want all of you to get ready. Grab your weapons and prepare your magic. Valdez, Zephyr, tell everybody here to get ready for a potential battle. As for the rest of you, grab any supplies you think we might need while we’re out.  Don’t leave anything here if you think it might be needed in the coming few hours. I would rather bring something that we don’t wind up needing than needing something we don’t have. Am I understood?” she asked. 

The Clan Leaders all nodded their understanding as  Tuila  rose to her feet. “In that case, grab everything you need as soon as possible. Meet back here in fifteen minutes or less. We’re going to head out as soon as everyone is prepared. The sooner we head out, the better. Until we come back together, stay out of trouble. There’s not much to get into down here, but I would rather not have to clean up any messes when we already  have to deal with Zelda and her weird habits.” When  Tuila  sighed, her irritation was clear. Regardless, she didn’t say anything about it, instead walking away to get whatever she needed for the mission. 

Jayler  walked back over to his bed, reaching underneath the bunk to grab the sword stashed on the floor. He pulled it out without any issues and examined the sheathed blade silently. The longer he stared at it, the more he started thinking about someone he hadn’t expected to cross his mind now of all times.

Did the Silver Knight know about all of this yet? If she did, then she surely would have showed herself by now. It was hard to say if she was in the dark. After all, she had her own ways of getting information that were completely unknown to  Jayler . However, it was impossible to be sure if she was aware of Zelda leaving behind  Mersall . Nex t time she  appeared,  he would have to tell her. Granted, he didn’t know when that would be, but he was going to be ready for it. 

Jayler  snapped out of his trance when he put his sword in its regular place, otherwise known as hanging from his belt. The weight of the blade caught him off guard, as no matter how many times he put the weapon there, it still seemed odd to him. Most of the Draconic Superiors were used to it since  Daragon  had been at war for  a large chunk of their  lives, but  Jayler  did not have such luxuries due to growing up on Earth. Then again, could it eve n be considered a  luxury?  Needing a weapon shouldn’t have been necessary, but when the world was at war, what other choice was there?

Jayler  looked at his sword for a moment, a million thoughts passing through his head. It was odd how the Galaxy of Hyperion seemed just as modern as Earth, if not more so, but they still fought wars using blades instead of guns.  Jayler  wasn’t objecting, as he had never been a fan of guns, but it still struck him as odd. He made a mental note to try and find out about it later, if he happ ened to remember to do so. 

“How are you doing?”

Diamond walked up to Jayler, looking just as serene and radiant as always. They smiled gently to him. “Are you almost ready for the mission? Tuila is getting antsy,” they explained. 

Perfect timing for  Jayler’s  question. “I should be ready soon... Hey, Diamond, question. Why do people here fight with swords and other bladed weapons instead of guns? I mean, this place is certainly modern enough for that, so...” His voice trailed off when he realized halfway through his sentence that he didn’t know how to finish it. 

“Nobody here likes them. Metal mages sometimes use them, but for the most part, we prefer using magic. Weapons like swords can be used as an extension of one’s own magic, but guns can’t be persuaded to work in such a way so easily. Plus, they can interfere with magic if they’re made incorrectly. It’s best to just not take the risk in the first place,” Diamond explained. “I hear that they’re popular on  Earth, not only as weapons of warfare, but as casual possessions. I will never understand such.”

“To be fair, you don’t really need a gun when you can make fire burst forth from your hands at a moment’s notice. It just adds an unneeded object to an attacking process that should be streamlined and easy,”  Jayler  pointed out with a shrug. “Who needs a gun when you can just use magic?”

“You understand quickly,” Diamond smiled, letting out a small, heavenly laugh. “In fact, many people here wish to eliminate them entirely as weapons of war that only harm others. Blades are much the same in the way of harm, but... It’s easier to do the job with a gun. Of course, there are those who oppose it, but... At the end of the day, it’s a divisive issue. Regardless, they  are seen as  a liability in battle , making them as uncommon as it gets. It would be best if you avoided thinking about them. Your sword will do you much more good than a gun ever could as an extension of your body and of your magic... Like another limb.”

“I never expected anybody to say that about a sword,”  Jayler  admitted, laughing nervously. “I’ll do my best to though. I doubt I’ll be truly experienced until well after this war has  come to a close , but I do want to improve. After all, the war won’t bring  all of  our troubles to an end. We still need to focus on the restoration and recovery after the fact. If I’m truly meant to be here, I can’t just abandon this world. The people here deserve better than that. They  deserve better from me, from all of us. I need to be ready in case another scuffle appears after the main conflict has come to a close. After all, there will always be struggle out there.”

“You’re a noble young man,  Jayler . I have faith that no matter how this conflict ends, you will find peace for yourself and others in your own special way. You care greatly for others, a trait that seems to be growing thin the longer that fighting presses on. However, I find it to be most important in times of suffering and warfare. Forgive me for rambling, but... No matter what happens, I want you and your friends to go out there and make the world a better place. Even if people die or are hurt along the way, you  have to  press on,”  Diamond told him, their gaze intense yet soft at the same time as they looked into  Jayler’s  eyes. 

“You’re making it sound like you’re going to die before this war is over,”  Jayler  admitted, feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest. “You aren’t going to get yourself killed, right?”

“I have no plans of doing that, I assure you. However, grief will not stop time. Grief will not stop the world from continuing. Grief will not stop the war. Sometimes, you wish it could, but... That is not the case. It isn’t possible to bring the world to a crawl for your own sake. If something happens, you need to continue  pressing on  for the sake of the people who are  lost.  Can you promise to me that you’ll do that?” Diamond asked  Jayler  carefully, looking at him with a wary yet serene expression. 

“Of course,” Jayler told them, though the words came out mindlessly. What was he saying? How could he move on without thinking of the people who were lost? He knew that wasn’t what Diamond meant, but all of the words coming out of their lips were spinning in his head, and it was all he could do to remain somewhat confident and firm in what he was doing. 

“I’m glad you understand,” Diamond said, smiling once again. “Anyways, I should leave you for the time being. I don’t want to slow you down in getting ready for the mission.  Tuila  is nervous enough as it is, and I don’t want to stress her out more by making you take longer than you really need to.”

Tuila ? Nervous? Now that was a new one for  Jayler . He knew that  Tuila  felt things like every other person in existence, regardless of if she was part dragon or not, but it still caught him by surprise. He didn’t expect anybody to be so open with  Tuila’s  emotions. She did her best to bury them and act like she didn’t feel anything to be the hardened, stern general of the rebellion army . It was odd to Jayler, but he didn’t entirely mind it. 

Jayler  didn’t get the chance to voice his thoughts on such before Diamond had walked away. They had left while he was numb due to the million thoughts spinning in his head. He seemed to calm down as soon as they were gone, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said. Did they really think somebody was going to die before the fighting ended? Even if nobody did,  Jayler  suspected the fear would linger within him for quite some time. He knew the possibility of death had existed all along, but he simply didn’t know how to deal with it. He ignored it most of the time, refusing to speak about it out of fear it would be made real when he mentioned it. He couldn’t fully act like it didn’t exist now that Diamond had mentioned it, but he could  do his best to act as if their brief conversation on the matter hadn’t happened. He had to for the sake of his mental health. 

Jayler  cast a brief, sideways glance to the sword at his waist. He couldn’t think about death in that moment. After all, he had a battle to take care of. Well, the battle wasn’t confirmed yet, but it might as well have been as far as  Jayler  was concerned. He wanted to believe in the goodness of people, but it didn’t really seem possible to do so when they would be negotiating with Zelda, the most terrifying Fearbringer general to ever breathe. 

He had seen her faith in  Mersall  faltering, but he didn’t know if that was enough to show she was a good person. Once upon a time, he wouldn’t have been so paranoid, but being in the Galaxy of Hyperion had changed him. He had grown hardened and pragmatic without even realizing it. The change of environment had  done quite a bit to him. 

Jayler  shook it off and looked over to where  Tuila  was waiting for everyone to arrive. He didn’t want to keep her waiting. As Diamond had said, she had enough to worry about, and  Jayler  didn’t want to be the one who added to her stress. His legs were moving the rest of his body over to her before he knew what he was doing. 

Nobody else had arrived yet to say they were finished. If the person in charge was anyone other than  Tuila ,  Jayler  would have attempted to make simple conversation, but he avoided it since  Tuila  didn’t seem like the type to be fond of such. He could deal with the silence for a little bit longer. 

Besides, it wouldn’t be quiet for long. After they started talking to Zelda, it would be loud. Chances were people would start yelling over the situation since it was heavy as could be. This was probably the last bit of peace he would get until after the alliance was solidified or destroyed, and he was going to try to enjoy it despite the thoughts of panic rushing through his mind.  He hoped desperately that this didn’t result in a battle, because he didn’t know if he would be able to take it if it came so soon off the heels of his solemn conversation with Diamond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are fun
> 
> -Digital


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuila takes the Clan Leaders out to speak with Zelda.

The group teleported into an open field near the area where the  Fearbringers  were supposedly stationed.  Jayler  glanced around, looking at the lush green grass below him. In truth, it leaned more on being a teal color, and the wind that blew through the area was much colder than he was used to from  Daragon . When he had gone to meet Skye with the others, there had been snow, but it was still rather heated outside. However, they had ventured  beyond the warm weather  Jayler  had grown accustomed to, and he was going to have to get used to it quickly to ensure he wasn’t distracted while they were talking to Zelda. 

“We should be in the right spot,”  Liathine  declared. She began tapping around with her projected map of the area, and she hummed lightly. “No signs of life outside of that cave over there. Nobody is trying to ambush us as of now, and if they think it’s  a good idea to try, they’d be sorely mistaken. The second anybody moves, I’ll know, and I won’t let them get away with it.”

“You know, I’m glad that you’re on our side and not working with the enemy,” Lex remarked, letting out a nervous yet joking laugh. “If I were your enemy, I wouldn’t want to fight you due to how hard it must be to surprise you.”

“Surprising me is nearly impossible, if I’m being honest. I always study my surroundings well enough to ensure nobody can get the drop on me,”  Liathine  told Lex, keeping her voice even and neutral. “However, that’s not the reason we’re here.  Tuila , we should figure out where Zelda is.  I feel like she’s most likely to show herself to you, so you should look around first. We’ll follow your lead. Just tell us what to do.”

Tuila  nodded. “I agree. Stay close, everyone. Don’t let yourself get isolated and surrounded. We don’t want anyone to teleport into the area to try and attack us,” she announced. “Liathine, change the settings on your device so that you can detect shifts in Portal activity as well. If anyone tries to distort the air near us, make sure that we are all aware of it. Can you do that for me?”

“Can I do that? Ha! It would be child’s play to pull off,”  Liathine  replied, tapping against her projection once again. “There we go. Done. Now, you start to look for Zelda. I want to get this conversation over with.”

Tuila  nodded and began walking towards the cave. She created a small figure of light, and  Jayler  realized that it was a light model of a silver dragon. The light dragon scurried along the floor of the cave, disappearing into the shadow soon after.  Jayler  frowned as the dragon vanished, and he looked up to Tuila . The question seemed to be clearly written on his face, because she didn’t even need him to say it to understand what he wanted to know. 

“That dragon is a messenger. Experienced mages can create small soldiers made of their elemental materials. That little guy is made entirely of light since that’s what I can manipulate. He’s going to tell Zelda that we’re here so that she can come out and talk to us.  After the message has been delivered, he’ll disappear to ensure nobody else hears it. Messengers like that can be immensely useful if you want one person and one person only to hear some information. Only its proper recipient can hear the message most of the time, though Mind mages can read into messages without an issue,” Tuila explained. 

“Wow... I want to be able to do that one day. That  definitely tops  passing notes in class,” Xia joked, letting out a snicker.  “I mean, we wouldn’t be able to do that during school since it would potentially expose magic and all that, but it doesn’t change how useful those things must be.”

“They’re one part of war that has remained the same over countless generations. They’re just as effective as they always have been, and I highly doubt that will change anytime soon. People have been trying to crack them open for years, to figure out ways for third parties to hear secrets, but they’ve all failed,”  Liathine  explained. “So long as you don’t have a Mind mage  with hopes to eavesdrop  around, they have a n incredibly high success rate, and  I don’t think we’ll ever be able to come up with a better replacement.”

Tuila  held up one hand to halt the conversation. “I can feel it. The messenger just disappeared. We should be seeing Zelda shortly,” she said softly. 

Liathine  focused her attention to the device in her hand, examining the projection with a small hum. A few seconds later, she nodded. “There’s activity in the cave. If you ask me, they’re going to be heading out here soon,” she agreed. 

Jayler  stood to attention at hearing this, and he exchanged a few silent glances with the other Clan Leaders. They all looked amongst each other, something in between concern and fear showing in all their faces. Even Gemini and Xia looked rather nervous, though they tried to avoid most eye contact in favor of staring at the ground. 

However, their nervous staring was soon brought to an abrupt halt when footsteps echoed around the area.  Jayler  turned his full attention to the cave, and he saw a single figure walking out of it. It didn’t take him long to recognize this figure as Zelda, and he swallowed nervously. This was it. This was one of the deciding moments in the remaining stages of the war. He didn’t know how to feel about this decision to become her ally, but he cou ld tell his stomach was knotting without even giving it a second thought. This conversation of diplomacy was a matter of life and death, and the mere idea absolutely terrified him. His feet refused to move, and all he could do was stare at Zelda silently. 

Zelda didn’t seem to notice that  Jayler  was staring, and if she did know it, she didn’t show that she was aware. She avoided all the eyes of the Clan Leaders, only looking at them out of the corner of her gaze briefly before focusing on approaching  Tuila  once again. Her concentration would not be broken, it seemed. 

“I’m glad that you decided to take me up on my offer,” Zelda remarked, though  Jayler  never would have guessed that she was  actually glad . In fact, her expression had little to no emotion on it. She looked passive, almost dead. Her eyes were dull and lacked any liveliness, and  Jayler  had to admit, it was scary to see someone look so neutral. Not even sadness or shame could be seen in her brown irises.  She was completely emotionless, almost like she was more of a weapon than an actual person. 

The realization hit him soon after he thought about that. Zelda had been treated as a weapon for the  Fearbringer  army for a long time, so it would make sense that she didn’t show much in the way of emotion.  Mersall  treated her as little more than a sword to be used to execute whoever disobeyed his will. She didn’t show her feelings since she didn’t even understand what they were herself. However, this didn’t seem to bother her at all, and if it did, she was hiding it masterfully.  Jayler  was im pressed despite his deeply rooted terror. 

“We didn’t really have much of a choice,”  Tuila  told her evenly. “We would much rather fight one group rather than two if it can be avoided. It was a simple choice of tactics. You have a good strategist. Surely you thought about such a thing when you made the offer in the first place.”

“I did. In fact, I assumed that would be the reason that you sided with me. I couldn’t think of any other reason that you would be tempted to cooperate with me, but this would point you to helping me. Besides, we can benefit each other. I have many soldiers who left behind the main faction of the  Fearbringer  army. They would be happy to lend you their aid if it means taking out  Mersall . You would be surprised at how many people who  wanted to leave him when there was a chance to do so. He has harmed a lot of people, and they all wanted to get away from him sooner rather than later,” Zelda said. 

“Regardless of what brings us here, we need to discuss the matter before coming to a full conclusion. I’m sure I’ll figure out what the best course of action would be after we talk a little bit about the plan,”  Tuila  shrugged. It was clear that she was evaluating each action Zelda made, each word that came out of her mouth, and  Jayler  was happy as hell that he wasn’t a  Fearbringer . He was terrified of  Tuila , and he was  her ally. Being her enemy would only worsen the matter. 

“If we’re going to discuss alliances, then let’s get it over with,” Zelda remarked. “We wish to offer you aid in exchange for you doing the same for us. We all have a common goal in wanting to kill  Mersall . He has done enough to harm everyone on this planet, and it’s time that he finally died. Besides, I believe that he is a  Lakinya , and that should explain sufficiently why he needs to be destroyed. He clearly has not cha nged since the first war with Hyperion, and if he still insists on going to battle, then he’ll need to suffer the consequences.”

“ Lakinya  are known for causing nothing but trouble. They were created to destroy this universe, and they will do anything to reach that goal, even cheat death to return centuries later,”  Liathine  grumbled. “How frustrating. If he truly wishes to test his luck, then he will find that he is trying the wrong people.  Daragon  is not a planet to bend to anyone’s will , as it has remained alive and spirited despite his oppression. In the end, the very place he tried to take over will be his downfall. Mark my words.”

“He shouldn’t have tried to do this in the first place,” Cordell said, speaking up for one of the first times since the conversation had begun. “Speaking of things that shouldn’t have happened... You shouldn’t have worked with him. You’ve been doing this for years upon years now. Why did you side with him? I bet  you  have some reasons for doing so, but I want to hear them since we’re clueless.”

“ Mersall  was the one who raised me. He took me in when I thought that I had no one. However, I can confirm for you that this was nothing more than a lie that he fabricated to manipulate me. If I had to guess, he took me from my true family to use me for my raw power. He molded me into a weapon, not realizing that I was going to disobey him. He took a risk, and it backfired on him. That was his mistake. All  I can do to repay the universe for my crimes is kill him. I don’t know how he got his hands on me, but I know that I was not born into the  Fearbringer  army. My parents were not Fearbringers, so some foul play must have been involved,” Zelda replied. 

“Wow... He sure is going far, kidnapping people to make them soldiers. I really  have to  wonder if there’s anything he wouldn’t do at this point. I mean, he’s been involved with kidnapping, human experimentation, and, I don’t know, starting a war,” Xia said sarcastically. “He might just be a bad guy. I  know  that’s a radical thing for me to say, but maybe somebody like that is a tad shady. Maybe we shouldn’t offer hi m any attention beyond what he’s already gotten.”

“I do not mean to excuse my actions by sayin g  this but being in an environment like that makes it immensely difficult to judge what is right and wrong.  Mersall  is far from an admirable role model, and he is great at manipulating people. After all, he managed to worm his way to the top of the  Fearbringer  army without much issue before I was born. He did that in less than two years. After he got there, he was able to  convince the entire  Fearbringer  group to wage war on Daragon. That is not easy to do. He knew what he was doing from the start, and he fed everyone he was involved with propaganda to ensure that they didn’t leave the company. However, his efforts were not as successful as he had hoped, and not everyone was completely brainwashed by his influence,” Zelda told Xia, her voice strangely even despite the accusation. 

“Excuse or not, she has a point.  Mersall  is an intelligent man. He wouldn’t have been able to get this far based off pure luck. He’s been plotting this from the beginning, and he knew how to get everyone under his thumb. He’s a man to be wary of. The sooner that he dies, the better,” Diamond declared. It felt odd to see Diamond discuss killing  Mersall  so openly right after the conversation they had shared with  Jayler .  Jayler  felt himself shifting uncomfortably,  though he tried to keep it to a minimum to keep from distracting too much from the matter at hand. 

“How much longer until we can just kill him and get it over with?” Gemini asked bluntly. “I know I shouldn’t be wishing death on anyone and all that good stuff, but I feel like he probably deserves it. In fact, I’m sure that he does. Every minute that he draws breath is immediately made worse by his mere existence.”

“We can plan a surprise attack on his fortress within the course of a week, and after we get in there, it won’t take long to take care of him. I know the layout of the  Fearbringer  hideout like the back of my hand. I could lead you there, and once you reach Mersall, you can kill him. I can devise a strategy in a day or so working with my soldiers, and after I have something in mind, then I can get back to you with an update,”  Zelda offered. 

Tuila  looked to  Liathine  and Diamond with a cautious gaze. They returned the gesture, and they remained silent for quite some time.  Jayler  couldn’t tell what they were thinking precisely, but it didn’t take a genius to make an educated guess. He didn’t want to look like he was staring, so he focused his attention on Zelda. The longer he watched her, the more he realized why she was feared. Just her mere presence put him on  edge thanks to her sheer power, and she seemed like a great pick for  Mersall’s  army based on that factor alone. 

The Draconic Superiors seemed to have made up their minds not long afterwards.  Tuila  extended a hand to Zelda. “It’s a deal. When you have a plan, send a messenger to find me. I will not be accepting audiences in person unless I move to a public location. I hope that you understand such. Breaking those terms will result in a  termination of our alliance and a fight between our forces. I refuse to endanger my soldiers by having them in your presence while we are speaking of future plans. If this is a deal breaker for you, then back away at this time. I won’t tolerate you backing down in the future,” Tuila told Zelda harshly.

Zelda reached out to  Tuila  and returned the handshake. A few seconds later, they pulled apart, and  Tuila  pointed to the cave behind  Tuila . “You may return to your fighters at this time. When we meet again, it will be to discuss our raid on the  Fearbringer  hideout. The war will be ending within the next two weeks. I trust you to come up with a strategy. I will be doing the same. This alliance is built on glass . If you do anything to break its terms or otherwise shatter our agreement, I will destroy you completely and utterly. Your crimes of the past will never be forgiven no matter how much you repent, but I’m sure you are already aware of that,”  Tuila  continued. 

Zelda nodded and took a few steps back. She watched the group even as she disappeared into the cave, and it wasn’t until she had fully vanished from sight that she had turned around .  Jayler  watched as she left sight, and he let out a heavy sigh once she was gone. The air was tense enough that a weapon could slice it, but  Jayler  dared not move to eliminate the heaviness. Someone else had to be brave enough to do that without upsetting the fragile balance being maintained in that moment. 

To the surprise of nearly nobody, Cordell was the one to speak up first. “Well, now that we’ve taken care of that, let’s get back to the hideout. The others are waiting for us, and they’ll be happy to hear that there was no attack here today,” he declared. “I hope they didn’t run into trouble. If they did, there’s going to be trouble for sure.”

“I was alert the entire time we were speaking to her. I saw no signals of an attack back at the base. If something did happen, nobody told me about it, which seems very unlike Valdez. He’s methodical and organized, so he would find a way to alert us that something was happening,”  Liathine  declared. “He’ll be happy to h ear that we finally have a plan to end this war. As our primary strategist, he has to start devising a scheme to finally kill  Mersall  as soon as possible. Once we get back, he’ll need to hear these results first.”

“I’ll be happy to explain this to him,” Diamond announced. “For now, we need to actually get back there first. We can’t alert him of our findings from here. We’re miles away from the hideout, and if I had to guess, he’s busy at the moment with other things.”

Tuila  led the group a little further away from the entrance to the cave. “What did you all think of that?” she asked. “Get all your thoughts out of the way now before we’re scattered by the chaos that is undoubtedly going to come with our return.”

“It feels weird to think that we’ll be cooperating with the  Fearbringers ,” Luke admitted. “I mean, we’ve heard for so long that they’re the enemy. With how focused they were on following  M ersall’s  instructions, I never would have guessed that so many were doubting his skills as a leader.”

“It almost seems like it came out of nowhere. Even if it was a revelation from a higher power like Zelda claims, there are so many of them... I checked the signs of life in the cave, and there were twenty-five of them that stuck out to me. There were others, of course, but... Artemis was in there. I could sense her magical presence. Something that strong and out of control is hard to miss, especially when  you're  using a device to enhance your sens es,”  Liathine  remarked. 

“Not all of the  Fearbringers  in the army as of now are actually  Hanilia . We knew this from the start. There are far too many of them. There should only be twenty-five with extra power compared to the average mage to make up the group. Ho wever, there are thousands of them... Thousands more than there should be.  Mersall  made his way to the top with the promise that anyone could be a  Hanilia . He used their faith in him to manipulate them into doing his bidding. The others that were brought in were mercenaries or assassins that were thought of as useful. Not all of them should be there, and  Mersall  knows that, bu t his soldiers are unaware of the full truth,” Diamond murmured. 

“I think we know the real reason why everybody split away from  Mersall ,” Cordell remarked. “Think about it. If Zelda really did hear the voice of some important figure, then the other actual  Fearbringers  must be able to sense that presence. They can tell that there’s something special there, and they followed their gut instincts to join the rebellion. They knew Zelda had some u nspoken power, and that unspoken power drew them away from Mersall.”

“That makes sense,”  Tuila  said slowly. “Maybe the  Fearbringers  can go back to being what they should have been from the start: mages who defend the innocent and triumph over evil.  Mersall  twisted that definition beyond imagination, but we can shape  it  so it becomes what it once was. It won’t be easy, but when have we ever been known to give up without a fight?”

“We’ve been really focused on the war ever since coming here... I know that’s what matters most since it’s what we’re dealing with right now, but... I don’t know. I can’t help but wonder about what lies beyond the war. After it ends, we’ll have to help with the restoration effort, but... We’ll also have to go home. We can’t stay here forever. Our home is on Earth. Can we even go back and forth between Hyperion and Earth? Will we have to pick between staying here or going back home? How are  things even going back there? I can’t tell if I want to find out,” Lex murmured, being quiet enough so that only the other Clan Leaders could hear her musing. 

“Only time will be able to tell, as much as I hate to say it,” Gemini replied. “I don’t know if asking all of those questions while the war is going on will do us much good. After all, everyone is very clearly stressed out of their minds, and I don’t want to be the one who adds onto that. It might be best to wait until things have calmed down, even just slightly.”

“Until then, I’m going to try not to get sick on my worry,” Luke said. He laughed afterwards, but it was clear by how nervous he sounded that he wasn’t trying to be funny at all. “The future is just as important as the present, but... We don’t know anything about the future.”

“I can’t say much about the matter of what’s going on back home, but I can say one thing... If  Tuila  was able to get us here, then she  has to  be able to get us back. In fact,  Maizie  seemed to be able to cross over rather easily. I imagine that there is a way to move back and forth between the two. At this point, it’s just a matter of figuring out what that way is. I mean, I don’t think we can do it since we’re not great at magic quite yet. However, we’re collaborating with a lot of incredibly magic users, and I imagine that they’ d be able to find a solution for us. Granted, you shouldn’t hold me to this perfectly since I don’t know much about this world either at the end of the day, but it’s something to keep in mind if you need something positive to hold onto,” Ocean declared. After the words left her lips, she flushed nervously and looked away. “I mean, I guess it’s up to you if you want to think about it or not, and it is all just a theory, but... Okay, I’m just going to shut up now.”

“It’s okay, Ocean. I appreciate your take on things. After all, you’re probably right. If we take a step back from our nerves and look at it with a different lens, we should be able to figure out that there’s a way back and forth. These universes are connected based on the people who established them, so I can’t imagine that they’ll be staying apart forever,” Lex smiled. She wrapped an arm around Ocean’s torso, though Jayler could tell that she was aiming to grab Ocean’s shoulders. However, there was roughly a foot  of height between the tops of their heads, so Lex’s attempts failed before she could get off the ground. 

“Thank you,” Ocean smiled, looking down at Lex tenderly. If  Jayler  hadn’t known better, he would have thought that they were in a relationship, but he knew that it wasn’t his place to assume something like that when he didn’t know their personal thoughts very well. 

“I really appreciate what you told us, Ocean. It’s a lot easier to not lose your mind when you think about it like that,” Luke said, letting out a playful laugh despite this not really being a laughing matter. He rubbed at the back of his head nervously. “Um... Is there anything else that you guys want to talk about?”

“I can’t help but wonder about how things are going back at home... Do you think people know that we’re gone? If they do, what are they doing? I don’t even want to imagine the worry that our families are dealing with right now, but... I feel like that’s a harsh reality that we have no choice but to face at this point. I don’t want to think about how much everyone must be panicking, and yet, it’s something we need to find a solution to,” Jayle r remarked. 

“After all, when we get back, they’re going to ask where we disappeared to,” Gemini agreed with a nod. “And we can’t just say that we were spirited away to a magical dimension where we were used in a war in between dragons and invaders. If we even thought of saying something like that, everyone would judge us forever. Plus, we would be forced into all kinds of therapy, and I don’t think it would be the good kin d.”

“There are some things that people just need to see to believe. If they don’t witness something ridiculous, they think that it’s a lie, which couldn’t be further from the truth,” Xia frowned. “I mean, everyone grows up on Earth thinking that this is as impossible as it gets. People think that magic doesn’t exist, and that view isn’t going to be changing anytime soon. Un less something shakes the universe to its very core, people are going to say that magic isn’t real. I don’t think we can convince them no matter what we say. They’ll label us as crazy, and when that happens, it’s off to some weird place for us, and we’ll never get the chance to come back here.”

“In other words, we need to take care to ensure that this remains a secret, but that’s much easier said than done since we need to get out of this  pickle  we’ve found ourselves in,” Lex announced. “What a headache!”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out... Maybe we’ll have to use magic to get ourselves out of it. I mean, I don’t think that we can just reveal to the world that we have magic. That will result in experimentation, and humans are greedy creatures. They’ll all want to come here for the potential power it holds rather than wanting to help the people who live here,” Ocean suggested. 

“Using magic to get ourselves out of it? That’s the problem that we’re dealing with in the first place,” Ocean frowned. “Unless you think that there’s a specific type of magic that could solve this issue before it becomes significant.”

“I think there might be. Again, I’m not positive of this, but there are two types of mages that might be able to help us. First, there’s Mind mages. They can manipulate things with their mind, as the name implies. I’m sure that some of them  are able to  read minds, and if that’s the case, perhaps they can erase or replace memories as well. If the memories of the past can be altered, then that would be perfect. We could convince everybody in the  town that we were there all along, which would erase all alarm immediately. People wouldn’t have any evidence that we were gone aside from their thoughts,” Ocean explained. “And if their minds were tampered with, then nothing would be suspicious anymore. Everything would go back to normal, and the issue will be nipped in the bud.”

“That’s true... And then the other type that could help us would be Time mages. This one is a bit shaky since this  would  undoubtedly require a lot of power that I don’t know if anybody has access to. We could turn back the hands of time on Earth while keeping things the same here on Hyperion, though I really don’t know if that’s possible. Then again, we’re just spitting out ideas right now, so I guess it doesn’t hurt to suggest it,” Lex shrugged. “Either w ay, we would need the help of other people to pull this off because we can’t do it ourselves. We simply don’t have the magical prowess to even try given how basic our training has been.”

“Regardless of what we do, we’ll figure this all out together.  That much I can promise,”  Jayler  smiled. “We’re going to be okay. I’m positive.” He held his hand out, and the others all put their  hands on  top of it. A few seconds later, they threw their arms above their heads, a silent show of solidarity for their shared plight. 

Soon after, the group was distracted by a flash of light from  Tuila  as they teleported back to the hideout. However, this did not keep them from thinking about the sense of camaraderie they shared. They would never have come together if not for this situation, but they were happy to have found new friends, even if they were far from being anything they could have ever expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this so fast
> 
> -Digital


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Downfall of the Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While away from the hideout, the Clan Leaders and Silver Knight get tied into a battle.

Jayler had managed to sneak away from the hideout for a brief walk after spending hours cooped up in the underground area the rebellion was using as a central base. He was starting to get tired of the oppressive tension in the air, and he needed something to make him feel free rather than trapped. If he was going to be trapped in another universe, he might as well do his best to enjoy it, especially with the end of the war coming up as fast as it was.

Unfortunately, Jayler hadn’t been able to slip away without being noticed. Lucky for him, the other people who spotted him were just the other members of the Clan Leaders. All six of them were walking together now, enjoying the feeling of the gentle breeze on their skin. Jayler had been outside not long ago when they were going to meet with Zelda, but it felt like it had been years ago now despite the difference in time only being a few hours. He needed this more than he realized initially.

“I hope nobody finds us while we’re out like this,” Ocean murmured. “We really shouldn’t go too far away from the main base. What if we get attacked? If any Fearbringers find us, we’ll be in trouble.”

“Don’t worry so much, Ocean. Even if we’re at risk, we can transform into Syllix at any point to defend ourselves. It might do us some good to face hardship on our own anyways. We won’t always have the Draconic Superiors to swoop in and save us from whatever perils exist out there,” Lex pointed out. “Besides, Jayler was right in saying that we needed some time away from that place. As much as I love planning for the end of a war, we need a break from it every once in a while. That’s basic psychology.”

“If you really think this is a good idea, then I’ll believe it,” Luke muttered, though it was clear he wasn’t ready to take it as fact quite yet. His steps were shaky and uncertain, like he didn’t want to stray too far from the beaten path.

“I love the feeling of the magic in the air out here,” Gemini admitted. “You can feel it, right?”

“Your affinity for magic involving being outside is definitely helping you a lot, because I can’t feel a thing,” Xia sighed. “To be fair, my power draws from death, and I don’t think that’s something you’d expect to find much in the happy, chipper parts of Daragon.”

“I’m going to miss it when we go back to Earth... Magic there is so restricted, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand it after being so free about our powers for so long,” Jayler sighed. “While we’re here, I feel this new energy coursing through me that I never felt on Earth. The magical censor there must be really strong, because I never knew I had this power before we came here. I think that was kind of the point, but you get what I mean.”

“Maybe this would be a good time to practice what we’re made of. I mean, we can train while we’re in the underground hideout and all that, but it’s still pretty restrictive. We have to make sure that we don’t bother other people too much. The area is large enough for us all to live in, but I don’t think it’s anywhere near large enough for proper training,” Gemini suggested.

“If anyone were to suggest training while we’re supposed to be on a relaxing walk, it would be you,” Xia huffed. “That’s just like you. I know there’s nothing I can do to change it, but...”

“Being prepared is important,” Ocean piped up. “Gemini might be right in suggesting something like that. We should try to dedicate a bit of time to it. After all, it won’t hurt us at all, right?”

“I’d be up for that,” Jayler said. He snapped his fingers, and a few seconds later, a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand. He watched as the flames crackled and flickered before him before extinguishing the magic. He was going to miss having that power at his disposal when he went back home. He didn’t mean to use it to hurt others or anything, but it was a nice way of relaxing himself. Jayler had always been a sucker for those fireplace videos meant to calm people down, and it was clear why now. He had his own personal fireplace whenever he wanted, but only in Hyperion.

Lex glanced around the nearby area before realizing that they were alone. She followed Jayler’s advice and summoned her own flare of Fire magic. Lex tossed it up in the air before catching it a few seconds later and putting the fire out.

“I didn’t realize you were practicing your Fire magic. Tuila seemed pretty firm in saying that you shouldn’t do anything with it,” Ocean frowned, concern seeping its way into her voice.

“I’ve been doing it on the side. I’m still trying to focus on my other elements, mostly Water, but I figured that having a grasp on Fire wouldn’t hurt me in case I ever needed it. When Flare helped Jayler to summon a comet from nowhere, I was immediately interested,” Lex replied, a grin spreading on her face. “Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not...” Gemini crouched down into the grass, letting her fingers gently stroke the blades. A few seconds later, she rose to her feet, but when she grew to her full height, the plants around her grew as well. The growth was rapid, and soon enough, Gemini was surrounded by two dozen or so blades of grass that towered over her. It looked like she was stuck in her own personal forest, though she didn’t seem to be unhappy that she was surrounded at all.

“Woo! Go, Gemini!” Lex cheered, clapping her hands together and bouncing in place.

“What are you six doing out here?”

Jayler gasped upon hearing that familiar voice. He turned to face the Silver Knight, who had been standing behind him for a brief period of time. She didn’t seem to be too satisfied that they were away from the base, evident by her tense posture. Even if her body was hiding underneath armor, her unhappiness was still clear as crystal.

“We decided to go for a relaxing walk to get some extra energy out of our systems,” Xia replied. She summoned a small orb of purple energy, tossing it up into the air before catching it and sending it flying again. She repeated the cycle a few more times before continuing to speak. “What does it matter to you?”

“It’s dangerous for you to be out like this without protection. You still don’t know much about how this world works, and I don’t want you to be caught off guard by a Fearbringer attack. I don’t know if you would be able to defend from something like that, and the last thing any of us want would be for you to be defeated when you couldn’t fight back,” the Silver Knight told her sternly. “I think it’s time we headed back to the base. I would be happy to escort you there if you want company, but you shouldn’t be out here in the open. It’s inviting danger with open arms, and I don’t want anyone to get hurt so soon before the end of the war.”

“We can go back soon. Don’t worry about it,” Xia assured her with a loose shrug. “If you want us to go back so badly, then you can just make us. It sounds like that’s something you would do. You seem like the type to want things to go your way no matter what.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. That makes it sound rude and bad,” Lex frowned. “I think that we’re fine. After we’re finished, we can head back to the fortress without any issues. It’s going to be fine. However, I do think that one thing is rather important to take care of sooner rather than later.”

“What would that be?” Luke questioned, a small frown on his face. He tilted his head to one side in curiosity.

“The Silver Knight could go on and join us,” Lex replied. “I mean, why not? She’s done quite a bit for us leading up to this point, and I think she could do something great for us. She’s an amazing fighter, and if she wanted to side with us, then we could really use her extra firepower. Doesn’t that sound like a great idea?”

The Silver Knight looked at her and frowned, shaking her head. “I don’t know if that would be a good idea. I do not wish to tie you into my issues. It could cause problems later on, and I don’t want to upset the gentle balance that we’ve struck with the rest of the world,” she answered.

“You don’t need to worry about us. We can handle ourselves. We know how to handle our own magic,” Xia frowned. “We can take on any danger that you might bring us. We’ve managed to stay safe up to this point, so I can’t imagine that you would bring us too many more issues. Come on. You know that we can handle ourselves. If we couldn’t, we wouldn’t be here fighting in this war. You can’t underestimate us only when it’s convenient for you to keep you isolated from us.”

The Silver Knight waited for a moment, carefully pondering Xia’s words. The silence told Jayler that she was going to be contemplating for quite a while. When she finally did speak up, her voice was soft. “I’m not trying to make it seem like I’m belittling you. However, you have not been exposed to this world for as long, and I don’t want to take unnecessary risks. The war is so close to being over... I don’t want anything to happen to you when we’re about to end the fighting once and for all. That would cause a lot of strife, and everyone here deserves better than that,” the Silver Knight murmured.

“Alright. You have a point. We’ll go back to the hideout and avoid unnecessary danger. However, we don’t want to give up on having you join us yet. Even if you bring us danger, every single Draconic Superior is doing the same. We’re in that boat too. We’re Hanilia, so of course we suck people into danger. We can handle it though. If we weren’t meant to be able to take on these problems, then we wouldn’t have been called to this world to save it from the Fearbringers,” Jayler said.

“I don’t want to have this argument right now. It will only cause issues for us, and we have bigger fish to fry at the moment,” the Silver Knight sighed. “Let’s get back to the fortress. I don’t want you to be out here for any longer than you already have. As soon as we get back, then I’ll leave you in peace. How does that sound?”

Jayler opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the ground shaking from beneath him. He let out a yelp of surprise, stumbling over his own feet before crashing into the grass. He was glad that he didn’t run into Gemini’s large plants, as he was sure that grass would be a lot less friendly to land on if it was that large.

“What was that?!” Xia exclaimed, her voice trembling slightly from surprise. Jayler saw her legs shaking from his sprawled out on the ground, and he had to admit he was impressed that she had been able to hold her ground against the shake of the earth. It had sent him flying over like he was little more than a bowling pin, and he guessed that the person responsible didn’t need to put in much effort to do such to him.

Ocean looked up at the sky and pointed for a figure appearing on the horizon. “Look! We’ve got company!” she exclaimed, her voice clearly shaking.

Jayler followed Ocean’s finger to see what she was indicating, letting out a gasp when he realized that she was right. Maizie had appeared, magic crackling on either one of her hands. Her laugh echoed throughout the area, sending a chilling shiver down Jayler’s spine. The Silver Knight had been right about them going outside into danger, but he wished for once that she was wrong.

“She must have done something to the ground a moment ago,” Gemini murmured. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the blades of grass she had grown a few minutes prior. “If you ask me, the next step is clear as day. I know exactly what we have to do, and you should all feel the same.”

“I agree,” Luke nodded. “We have to transform into Syllix if we want to fight her off. Is everybody ready to take care of her?”

There were no objections in the seconds that followed, and Jayler let light cover his body as he concentrated on his Syllix taking over. He felt magic pulse through every part of him, letting it flood everything he knew. When the light around him dulled, he had transformed, and he pushed himself to his feet with renewed vigor. His fists clenched as he prepared for the coming fight.

The rest of his companions did the same, and the Silver Knight looked to Maizie as everyone else got ready for the battle. “Be careful. She’s clearly come here with intentions to kill. She has Chaos magic too, and that power is known for being unstable and dangerous in the wrong hands. She was able to shake the earth without having Earth magic for one,” she announced.

“In that case, we’ll just have to be ready to take her on. If you ask me, it can’t be that bad. We’ve fought her countless times before now,” Xia remarked with a loose shrug. She burst into the air and summoned a ghostly figure in the shape of a skull to surround her hand. She clenched her fingers into a fist and slammed the skull outline into the air near Maizie, creating a large shockwave that sent the Fearbringer backwards.

Luke closed his eyes and summoned a circle of blades that danced and swirled around him. He trained his sights on Maizie, swallowing his nerves. “Don’t even think of coming any closer!” he exclaimed.

Maizie managed to right herself before she could be sent into the ground. She clapped her hands together, creating yet another shockwave. Xia, who had been flying, was knocked out of the sky and sent spiraling downwards. Xia was unable to right herself in time, and she slammed into the dirt shoulder first. A groan left her lips as she slowly pushed herself back up.

“I guess the Fearbringer army is sending people out to deal with issues one by one,” Ocean murmured. “I suppose that would be wise. They lost their best general when Zelda betrayed them, and it’s not like they have any other options on fighting aside from praying that their remaining soldiers can take on heavier workloads.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into,” Jayler remarked, summoning a fireball to one hand. He tossed it at Maizie, a small smirk on his face. “She came alone, and that was her mistake. Now, she’s going to see what we’re capable of.”

“Don’t get cocky. Even if she’s alone, Fearbringers are still immensely powerful. Don’t be caught off guard because you underestimated her,” the Silver Knight told him. She showed her sword and prepared to fight as Jayler’s fireball flew through the air towards Maizie.

Maizie managed to dodge the fire at the last minute, ducking down and off to the right to keep from taking the full force of the blow. The fire flew past her before sparking and fizzing out before it could hit the ground. Jayler was thankful he hadn’t poured more effort into that blow, because if he had, it would have remained alight for long enough to hit the ground. A wildfire would have spread in the blink of an eye, and the battle would be harder to win if they couldn’t see or breathe.

“She’s so fast,” Lex frowned. “We have to get her to stop moving somehow, and from there, it should be much easier to take her out.”

Gemini nodded. “I should be able to take care of that one,” she murmured. She touched the side of one of the large blades of grass, letting her energy seep into it. The grass continued to grow until it had created large, flexible vines that whipped after Maizie in an attempt to trap her.

Maizie dodged the first lash from the grass, but the second one hit her in the right side. It knocked her off course, and it was enough for the third hit to knock her out of the sky completely. She fell to the ground, the grass wrapping around her limbs to keep her pinned down. Maizie thrashed against the grass, though she soon found that she couldn’t get out of it on her own.

Lex let out a small sigh and swept her arms around her body in a grand motion. Water appeared from nowhere, and Jayler suspected she was pulling liquid from the air. Lex prepared a large tidal wave that hung in the air behind her, ready to let it free if Maizie found a way to escape. Jayler had to admit that it was intimidating to see Lex holding back what looked like an entire ocean with only a hand, and he was glad that he wasn’t going up against a Water mage that could easily stamp out his Fire magic without much effort. Maizie having Chaos magic was a small mercy, but he would accept it.

Maizie continued to thrash against the grass that had her stuck in place, but she found that she couldn’t get out without the use of magic. An aggravated huff left her lips, and she set herself alight with purple energy. The nearby grass blades were cleaved in half, allowing Maizie to rise to her feet. She looked as if she was about to take off into the sky again, but she was cut off when Lex released her wave of Water magic.

The water swept through the area quickly, not holding back for anything. Jayler kicked off the ground to take off into the sky. The other Clan Leaders did the same, and the Silver Knight summoned a pedestal of magic to stand upon until the water had run its course.

Maizie, on the other hand, was unable to get out of the way fast enough. The water swept her up and dragged her down, leaving her to struggle under the torrent of blue. Jayler was torn between being unable to move his eyes away and not wanting to look as she struggled. When he woke up that morning, he hadn’t exactly been planning on watching somebody potentially drown.

Eventually, the movement stopped, and the water continued to run through the area. Jayler watched it with held breath, unsure of what he should say on the matter. He looked back and forth between the rest of his teammates and the spot where he had last seen Maizie. “Is... Is it over...?” Jayler finally managed to choke out.

None of the other members of the group had a response for that at first. They were clearly wondering the same thing, but none of them had an answer. Instead, all they could do was watch the spot where Maizie had been and wait for something to happen. Either the water would clear and they would see her unconscious or dead or she would burst forth to take them on once again in her rage.

“Did... Did I just kill her?!” Lex exclaimed, her voice a strangled yelp that she could barely manage to force out. Her face had grown pale in the few seconds since Maizie disappeared, and Jayler thought she looked as if she was about to pass out.

However, such never came to pass. The water finished its torrential movement, leaving the grass soaked in liquid. Maizie spit out some water, using her magic to get rid of the rest swiftly. She let out a yell of anger and jumped off the ground, hands outstretched. Magic threatened to burst forth from her skin, but it remained somewhat held back as she went after her target.

Jayler realized too late that the person in question was Lex. In her curiosity, Lex had strayed closer to the ground than she should have, and that put her in Maizie’s range. The Fearbringer slammed one hand into Lex’s stomach, causing the Clan Leader to double over with a cry of pain.

Maizie’s next action was crafting a column of purple energy. It flew towards Lex, clipping one of her wings. Lex gasped, and another beam of power sent her completely off course. She started falling, her wings too messed up from the back to back attacks to keep her in the air.

Maizie took advantage of such and lunged for Lex, an almost devilish grin on her face. Magic continued to crackle around her hands as she looped her fingers around Lex’s neck. Lex tried to summon the water in the area to her, to knock Maizie off, but the Fearbringer was too much of a distraction for her to get far in that plan. All Lex could do was struggle underneath the woman’s weight.

That was when Jayler saw Luke moving out of the corner of his eye.

Jayler turned his attention to the redheaded boy when he heard Luke gasp in surprise. The Clan Leader still had magical swords flying around him, and when he saw Maizie go for Lex, something in him cracked. Jayler could see it by the look on his face.

“I told you not to come any closer!” Luke shrieked. His face had grown paler than Jayler thought possible in his panic, and watching it from the outside was unsettling as could be. He pushed his hands forwards, sending the blades ahead of him in the process.

Jayler saw what happened next in striking slow motion, and he knew what was coming before the scream reached his ears.

In his desperation to get Maizie off Lex, Luke sent the swords he had summoned flying towards the Fearbringer. In his adrenaline-ruled state, Luke didn’t seem to realize what he was doing until there was blood everywhere.

It was impossible to count how many swords had impaled the Fearbringer, but Jayler knew that she wasn’t going to be alive for much longer. All Jayler could do was stare, thinking vaguely that Maizie looked more like a bloodied pin cushion than a human. He was processing everything slowly as Maizie’s cries echoed, and the world seemed to stop for that fateful moment as he watched the life leave Maizie’s body.

Maizie fell off Lex, going off to the side. The Clan Leader beside her stared at the spot where Maizie had been seconds before, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Blood had dripped onto the grass on either side of her, but she didn’t move to get away from it. Lex was frozen to the spot and couldn’t bring herself to get away.

Luke fell to his knees as soon as he realized what he had done. His hands clapped over his mouth. He didn’t run to Maizie’s side, knowing that she couldn’t have possibly survived something like that. All the healing in the world wouldn’t have been able to salvage her. She was going to die, assuming she hadn’t already passed away from the immediate blood loss and more than a dozen stab wounds.

The Silver Knight walked slowly over to where Luke was positioned, placing a hand on his shoulder cautiously. “I’m sorry it had to end this way,” she murmured. Her voice could barely be heard behind her armor, and it felt faraway and empty. Jayler didn’t fully process what she was saying, but he noticed that she was apologizing to Luke rather than to what was left of Maizie. The Silver Knight was sorry that Luke had been driven to kill her, not that Maizie had been killed in the battle. It was an odd way of looking at things, but Jayler knew that was the Silver Knight’s though process.

“I just... I just killed her...” Luke whispered. He stared down at his hands, and the swords that had impaled Maizie disappeared, staining the grass an unmistakable crimson. His fingers trembled as he clenched his hands into fists. “I just killed somebody!”

“If you didn’t get rid of her, she would have killed Lex,” the Silver Knight pointed out. “You did what you had to in order to keep your friend safe. Besides, she’s been responsible for countless other horrible incidents over the years. She’s been hurting the innocent people of Daragon for as long as anyone can remember. Chances are she’s executed more innocent people than there are people here right now. You shouldn’t doubt yourself. You did what you had to do. There wasn’t another option there, and it isn’t your fault that you were driven so far.”

Luke seemed to hear her words, but he didn’t exactly process them. Tears formed in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks without any instruction from him. Luke stared at Maizie, the image of her contorted and bloodied form burning its way in her conscience. He moved his hands up to his eyes when he could no longer stand the sight, and sobs wracked his slouched form.

The Silver Knight walked away from Luke briefly to help Lex to her feet. The blonde Clan Leader was clearly just as rattled as the rest of them were. She took the Silver Knight’s outstretched hand and rose to her full height, unable to tear her gaze away from what remained of Maizie. “She... She’s really gone...” Lex murmured, unsure of what else to say.

Gemini crouched down next to Luke, not saying a word. She didn’t seem to know what she was supposed to do, so she placed a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder. He leaned into her, tears streaming down his face continuously as he cried.

Ocean was the next one to approach Luke, being cautious and gentle. She stroked the back of his neck gently to try and ease his concerns, though all of them were fully aware that wouldn’t do much to dispel the trauma that would linger for the rest of their lives.

“Thanks,” Lex said bluntly. Her voice was soft, barely audible above the deafening silence that threatened to swallow them all whole. She sat next to Luke and reached out, taking one of his hands gently. She held it there for a while, letting the gesture speak for itself.

Xia watched Maizie for a moment longer, as if she expected the Fearbringer to spring up and attack them again as she had done so many times in life. Deep down, Jayler knew Xia was aware she was gone, but she didn’t want to believe it. Xia had no reason to be merciful towards Maizie. In fact, none of them did. However, the idea that one of their own had been driven to murder in a conflict that had avoided deadly force up to that point was painful. It was a thought that lingered in Jayler’s mind despite his best attempts to dispel it.

“We should get back to the hideout,” Xia murmured. “The Fearbringers might have backup, and I don’t want anything else to happen today. The Silver Knight was right.”

“You did what you had to,” Jayler whispered. It was hard to tell if he was talking to Luke or himself. Part of him felt awful for not stepping in, not doing something to stop Maizie before deadly force was required. None of them could have known it was coming, but even with that knowledge, it stung. Why the hell did it hurt so much when there were no other options? Why did they have to feel awful when their only choice was to end Maizie’s life?

“Nobody is going to hate you for this,” the Silver Knight assured Luke. “They’ll understand. Somebody was going to die or be injured, and you chose to save your friend. You made the right choice. Your choice will help to bring this war to an end.”

Luke didn’t give a reply, instead remaining silently nestled in Gemini’s arms. He sniffled emptily, rubbing at his eyes. Jayler couldn’t tell if he was listening, but he wouldn’t blame Luke either way. He didn’t know how Luke was coping with this. Even if he was taking it hard, his reaction was better than the theoretical way Jayler would have responded if he had been in this situation. The world seemed to be shaking, and it was hard to say how much longer it would hold up around them.

Nobody said anything for a long time. The deafening quiet stung their souls and ripped at their morale, leaving their hearts weighed down as if by lead. Jayler couldn’t find the strength to do anything other than stare at Maizie, and he wondered if this was what Hyperion had hiding beneath it. Under wonder and mystery and magic, was there truly nothing more than death and pain? Could there be beauty in a world that pressed children to commit murder for the sake of survival?

Jayler didn’t know the answer to that question, and he didn’t want to decide it when he could be so easily swayed by his emotions. Instead of trying to figure it out, all he did was stare blankly, because that was all he could do.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Maizie
> 
> -Digital


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearbringers arrive with a message from Zelda.

The Silver Knight teleported the group back to the hideout wordlessly as soon as they were composed enough to get moving. She didn't say anything as she changed their location, and oddly enough, she stuck around after they were back as well. Jayler had no idea why. The Silver Knight had seemed so intent on not staying with the group for too long, but she still remained when they returned. He wasn't going to ask any questions. After all, there were matters that required his attention far more than the Silver Knight in that moment, and he was going to calm his raging curiosity to take care of business first and foremost.

The Draconic Superiors asked about what had happened after they got back, though none of them got the full story. Gemini and Xia were blunt and curt when telling everyone that all they needed to know was that Maizie was dead. Jayler couldn't help but feel sick with the knowledge that they had just left her body there. It was no way to treat somebody who had just died. He knew that Maizie had committed unspeakable crimes in the past, but that didn't do much to calm his persistent guilt.

Jayler sat on his bunk with a small sigh, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Luke hadn't spoken a word since they got back, and Jayler didn't know how to approach him to ask if he was okay. Everything had happened so fast, and Jayler just wanted the world to slow down for a moment. He needed time to catch up. He knew deep down that he wasn't going to get what he wanted, but he wasn't going to stop hoping because of some minor detail like that. The world felt like it was spinning and falling out from beneath his feet simultaneously.

The other Clan Leaders didn't seem to be doing all that well either. They were silent as they waited for something else to do, and Jayler watched them quietly, unsure of what they were supposed to do next. He didn't have to be a genius to know exactly what they were thinking about. They all knew what had to be discussed, but they didn't want to touch on it. Talking about it would only make it seem more real, and since it was so recent, all they wanted was for it to go away, perhaps permanently.

None of the Draconic Superiors seemed to know how to grace the subject either. In their many years of defending the universe, they had likely come across this issue many times, and yet, they didn't know how to make it easier. Nobody dared to approach Luke, Jayler, or anybody else that had been there when Maizie took her final breaths. Lex had taken to hiding in a corner, and no one was quite sure what words could be used to coax her out into the world again. Jayler couldn't offer any advice, so he stayed away too. He didn't want to stumble through a conversation and potentially make it worse, and as much as it hurt him to admit it, being quiet was probably best.

It wasn't until there was a puff of light at the center of the hideout that Jayler was snapped out of his trance. He jolted suddenly and looked up to see what was going on. Tuila approached a pair of newcomers that had appeared in the hideout, and they started talking not long afterwards. Jayler was too far away to hear what they were discussing, but he wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop at that moment anyways. It would be best if he left them to it until he was feeling up to facing the world again.

Part of him felt like he never would be ready, but he would have to figure out a way to put on a show like he was prepared sooner or later.

Jayler looked to the first person, one who appeared to be a young woman. She had dark skin and incredibly curly hair that fanned out behind her shoulders. She wore a simple yellow shirt and white leggings. Green boots were on her feet. She had a mint green sash hanging over her shoulder loosely. Her eyes were brown with flecks of green and yellow in them. A white choker was around her neck, and she had a green clip in her hair at the back of her head. Jayler didn't have the slightest idea as to who this was, but he got the feeling that he would be finding out the truth soon.

The second person had tanned skin and dark brown hair cut short. They had a purple loose shirt on underneath a sleeveless jacket of a blue color. Their muscles were on full display, and Jayler had to admit that he was impressed. They were wearing gray gauntlets on both hands over black fingerless gloves. They had indigo pants on with black worn-out shoes. One of their eyes was brown, the right one, to be specific, while the other one was blue.

Jayler watched as they talked to Tuila, wondering what they could be discussing. Jayler didn't know how they could have found the hideout for the rebellion, but he got the feeling that he would be finding out soon. Tuila wasn't going to let people simply walk in without explaining how they found the fortress.

A few minutes passed of Tuila just talking with the two new arrivals. Jayler watched silently, though he stopped paying attention about halfway through in favor of staring blankly ahead. If he couldn't listen in on their conversation, there was no point in concentrating on them. He had many other things to focus his attention on anyways.

Jayler was snapped out of his daze once again when Tuila clapped her hands together. The sound seemed to echo in Jayler's mind, and he jumped in surprise. He really was out of it.

"I have an announcement to make," Tuila declared. "Come on over here so I can explain it without needing to yell."

Jayler let out a small sigh, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. He might as well go and find out what was going on. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him anyways. He rose to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. His body felt like lead, as if the world had placed a thousand pounds on his shoulders and expected him to go on with life despite it. He knew it was a side effect of the emotional stress due to the incident with Maizie. For what felt like the millionth time in the span of the past few hours, he wanted to forget it had ever happened.

Jayler shuffled his way over to where Tuila was standing with the newcomers. He watched them all with a passive frown, simply waiting for an explanation. Part of him wanted to curl up and sleep to forget about the rest of the world, but he knew he wouldn't be able to find rest. How the hell was someone supposed to try and sleep off something like seeing somebody die gruesomely? It didn't seem possible as far as Jayler was concerned.

Tuila waited until everyone had gathered around before speaking once again. "Zelda has sent us a pair of messengers with new information regarding what she has decided to do for the invasion against the Fearbringer base," she announced, gesturing to the two people Jayler didn't know.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" asked the girl wearing green and yellow. Her voice was deep and smooth, and Jayler thought briefly that she would probably sing one of the best lullabies ever.

"I don't see why not. After all, if we're going to be cooperating from this point out, we might as well be on somewhat friendly terms with each other," Tuila replied, crossing her arms. She still seemed somewhat unsure about this arrangement, but she did her best to keep those thoughts as quiet as possible. Jayler knew this was for the best, as people would be far less likely to follow her if they knew that her confidence was wavering to such a large degree.

"My name is Calypso Sanne," the girl in green declared with a small nod. "I am a Fearbringer with power over Time magic. I am loyal only to Zelda, just like the rest of the people in our small army. As for my companion..." Calypso turned her attention towards the person at her side. There was a brief moment of pause as she considered if she should be the one to introduce the other newcomer.

In the end, they wound up taking the torch from her. "Lameo Rald," came the blunt voice of the other person. "I use Gem magic. I also act as one of the weapon creators for the Fearbringer army, so if you need anything whipped up that doesn't require Blade magic, I'm in."

The statement that Lameo was a blacksmith made sense to Jayler when he recalled how muscular they were. It had to take a bit of elbow grease to make weapons, so it made sense that they were so burly. He was impressed no matter how he looked at it, and he found himself struggling to keep his mouth shut as he stared in awe at Lameo's incredible build.

"Zelda's strategy will have us rushing the Fearbringer base in three days. That should give us all the time we need to prepare and get ready for whatever she is going to throw at us. I am going to be in contact with her over the course of the next few days to figure out a precise plan of action, but a general idea for a strategy has been pinned down by this point. As of now, all we need to do is prepare for the coming battle and then put it in motion," Tuila declared.

"We can totally handle this," came a voice from the crowd, one Jayler recognized as belonging to Flare. "We've come this far, so we can totally take out Mersall once and for all. It's about time we showed him what for."

"We've still got a few loose ends to wrap up before we're ready to face him head on, but we're getting closer to the end of this war. After sixteen years of struggling, we're going to defeat him once and for all. I'm certainly looking forward to cleaving his head from his shoulders," Tuila announced, snorting lightly at the last part. "If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no turning back after we get started."

"The restoration effort for Daragon is going to follow this, and that means that we've got a lot of work to do to heal this land. So much has happened since the war started, and so many people have suffered along the way. It's going to be difficult, but I think that we can handle it," Cordell announced, stepping up to stand beside Tuila with a wide grin.

"The Fearbringers led by Mersall have caused enough pain leading up to this point, so let's bring it to an end," Diamond agreed, determination streaming through in their voice. Jayler couldn't see their face since he didn't know where they were in the crowd, but he could imagine that they were smiling brightly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and kick his face in like we should have done ages ago," Liathine suggested. "You know, after we've prepared and have a strategy set up. Blindly rushing in is a sure way to get many people killed, and we don't want to lose any others."

"I'm going to start working on planning as soon as we're finished here. Work on carrying out any remaining preparations that you need to take care of. We won't want to wait once we're ready, so now is the time to finish any leftover business you need to worry about," Tuila instructed firmly.

Chatter rose up from the crowd, and Tuila clapped her hands together once again. The buzz hushed instantly, and Tuila frowned. "This is what we've been working towards for the past sixteen years. Countless people have suffered and died under Mersall's reign, but it will all be brought to an end soon. It's time to kill that monster and be done with this war. Daragon will be ours again, and it's time for us to rise and reclaim what rightfully belongs to us. Is everyone with me?" she asked.

A cheer echoed throughout the hideout, and Jayler found himself smiling wearily despite the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tuila was right. They were almost free of this damn fighting, and he would be able to see peace once again. He would be able to go back home, to enjoy life as he once had before all of this happened. Life would never be as it was before, but this was an important first step to take. It was the beginning of the two sides of his life, Hyperion and Earth, finding a balance he could enjoy in the future.

Tuila smiled gently to her resistance as they continued to talk excitedly. "Meeting dismissed," she murmured under her breath before stepping away from the front of the crowd. She gestured for a small group to follow her. Calypso, Lameo, Liathine, Cordell, Diamond, Zephyr, and Valdez trailed away from the group with Tuila as their guide.

The excitement was contagious, Jayler learned as he stood there surrounded by words of happiness. For one shining moment, he wasn't thinking at all about what had happened with Maizie and Luke a while earlier. He was imagining the future after the war was over when people could finally be at peace as they had over a decade and a half before. Jayler hadn't been around to see that glowing serenity grace Daragon back then, but he was positive it had been beautiful. Now, it was his job to bring it back, and he wasn't going to be failing after coming so far.

Jayler made his way back to his bunk slowly, letting out a small sigh. All of the pressure that had been building up inside him seemed to disappear as he sat down, and he leaned back against the wall his bed was attached to. Who knew that a speech from Tuila had the ability to raise his spirits so much? The difference compared to how he had been feeling a few short minutes before was immense. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was amazing to experience.

"You sure are ready for this all to be over."

Jayler snapped to attention when he heard the voice of the Silver Knight. She was standing in front of his bed, watching him with a relaxed gaze. She waited as Jayler got to his feet. A small awkward smile appeared on his face as he did so.

"You could certainly say that again," Jayler agreed with a small nod. He let out a hefty sigh and shook his head. "So much has happened. Everything passed by in the blink of an eye. It feels like we were just arriving here yesterday, but at the same time, our arrival here seems so distant at the same time... Does that make any sense? It's like the world is going faster and slower at the same time."

"I understand," the Silver Knight replied. "I doubt it's been helped by what happened earlier today with Luke and Maizie. Does anyone else know about that yet?"

"I'm not sure. If anyone was going to talk about it, I'm sure it would have been Xia or Gemini. I haven't been watching them closely enough to see if they told everybody about what happened. If they did, I certainly missed it," Jayler told her.

"I see," the Silver Knight murmured. "Regardless, it would be best if you didn't dwell on it for too long. There's a lot more out there for you to do than just wait here for things to get better. You have to go out and make the change you want to see in the world. Besides, you seem ready to get back to normal life after all of this, and ending the war is your first step towards going back there. Whether you return or not afterwards is your choice, but I know you want to go back."

"My choice? I don't think it's really something I can decide," Jayler said. "If we were chosen to be the Clan Leaders by Hyperion, Soluna, Skylox, or some other higher figure, then we have a responsibility to protect this place. That's how being a Hanilia works as far as I can tell. The Draconic Superiors haven't given up on Daragon yet, and they're our main role models for how being a Hanilia works."

"If you want to get technical, none of them have a full responsibility to Daragon as a whole. The Draconic Superiors are actually intended to defend a specific planet from the outer circle. They watch over Zikarish while Daragon is under the jurisdiction of the Clan Leaders. However, the link between the Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders is strong. They've been allies since the very beginning of the Galaxy of Hyperion. When Daragon was in danger while Zikarish was at peace, they came running," the Silver Knight told him.

"If they can sacrifice so much towards a place they have no obligation towards, then we can do the same for a world we were chosen to defend," Jayler concluded firmly. "I bet they'll have to go back to their own planet as soon as this is all over. After all, if they've been over here on Daragon for the past sixteen years, I imagine the planet they're meant to defend will require their presence again soon. The people they need to defend likely miss them after they spent all this time away."

"That is true, but... Well, the political issues of a group from Zikarish spending time on Daragon can be solved later. I highly doubt Tuila wants to discuss it until after Mersall's head has been cleaved from his shoulders. Everyone here is under enough stress, and I don't want to add to that by proposing they discuss this. Besides, they all know that the day where they need to go back is coming soon. It's just a matter of time before they have face that reality once again," the Silver Knight told him.

"This world has politics just like Earth... I hope they're less dizzying and annoying than what I'm used to hearing about. Some politicians back there really make you wonder how many brain cells they're rubbing together with all the dumb decisions they make," Jayler joked with a small laugh. It was a lot less forced than he was expecting to hear come out of his mouth.

"If you want to talk about dizzying politics, then I suggest that you look no further than the princess of Daragon. I heard that you already interacted with her a while ago. I also heard that she was just as frustrating as she always has been. You've been hiding away in the underground fortress a majority of the time, so you didn't get to hear about her reaction to what happened after you left behind her palace," the Silver Knight commented.

Jayler cringed at the reminder of the rebellions dreadful interactions with Skipper Mae Meltua. It had been a while since they last spoke to her, but that didn't mean Jayler's anger with her had dulled at all over time. In fact, he was still horribly upset with her for the way she had treated them during their brief audience.

"What did she say about us?" Jayler asked, feeling the dread build up in his chest already. He knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant if their last interaction with Skipper Mae had been any indication. He halfway suspected that she had spread some backwards rumor about how the rebellion was evil and not to be trusted. How else was she going to explain why she chased Daragon's primary hope of salvation out of her castle? The people of Daragon were bound to get curious and suspicious when they hear about that, so she likely lied.

"She said that the resistance was not associated with her or anyone involved with the Meltua family. If anyone who was affiliated with her family followed after the resistance, they would be cut off. The general people seemed to think she said that to ensure the Fearbringers breathing down her neck didn't do anything rash. There's no proof of any other scenario being the truth, so they've taken to agreeing that's what happened. Judging by the look on your face, that hardly seems to be the truth," the Silver Knight commented, examining him carefully.

Jayler didn't even realize he was making a disgusted expression until she pointed it out, and he got rid of it as fast as he could before offering her an answer. "Well, she flipped out when she saw this symbol on the back of somebody's hand, and she had us chased out. She said that she wouldn't help us, though I get the feeling that was implied when she attacked us and said that we weren't allowed to return to her castle," Jayler explained.

The Silver Knight sighed. "Good to know that her infamous temper is still intact after all this time. I don't know how she's managed to remain in power, even if she doesn't really do much. She's only a puppet ruler, but it's a miracle that she hasn't been given the boot by now with how much of an attitude she has. To be perfectly honest, I don't know how her loyal servants and subjects put up with her. I would have lost my patience a long time ago," she said.

"I know that there's some history behind why she acted like that, but it's still very frustrating to have to put up with it now," Jayler told her. "After the war ends, we'll have no choice but to deal with her for the sake of restoring the planet as a whole. That's probably the one thing I'm not looking forward to about the fighting coming to a close. Tuila doesn't seem that enthused about it either."

"Can you blame her? She's the leader of the Draconic Superiors, so she's going to have to deal with the most of Princess Skipper Mae's... Temper and attitude. To put it simply, she's not going to be having much fun after the war is over. I commend her for sticking around for so long," the Silver Knight remarked, letting out a sigh as she shook her head. "I know that not everyone would have the patience to fight for a world that isn't their own and then turn around and try to fix it. She truly is an enigma to both those fighting on her side and against her. I would love to speak with her one day about her plans for the future reconstruction of Daragon, but..."

"You don't want her to interrogate you about why you wear the armor and hide your face," Jayler said, picking up perfectly where the Silver Knight had left off. 

"Exactly. I'll be able to figure out how to show my true face after this is over. For now, I would rather not bother with it. There are far more important things to take care of," the Silver Knight told him. 

Jayler paused for a moment, staring at the ground with a small frown. "I do have to ask though... Are you going to be sticking around for the rest of the war? The fighting is reaching its final stages, which means that if you leave, you might not return in time to see the war brought to a proper conclusion," he remarked.

The Silver Knight hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to fight with you, but... I won't be sticking around after the war ends. I can't be in the same place as the Fearbringer commander for too long. Chances are I'll want to wring her neck, and Tuila seems to be counting on her in order for the war to end," she replied.

"You two have a history then," Jayler concluded. 

"She destroyed the tablet that was tying the spirits of the Skylox Heroes to this world. They were the only family I ever had, and she killed them all with one simple swing of a sword. I don't think I can ever forgive her for what she did that day. If she dares to speak to me after this is over, I won't be holding back. She doesn't deserve an ounce of respect from me after what she did to my family," the Silver Knight explained, her voice taking on a hostile and dark tone. 

"I understand why you would hate her then," Jayler murmured. "Do you think that you'll ever be able to forgive her for what she did? You have to be allies for a short time, but... Will you ever be extending your truce for any other circumstances?"

"As of now, nothing could make me side with her again. This is a special circumstance, and if I did not have a personal stake in this war, I would have left to take care of other things. After all, Tuila's army seems to have it under control even without my influence. I could likely leave and still count on this war to end," the Silver Knight answered. "I'm only here because you are. If you were not a Clan Leader, I would have pulled out of the fighting as soon as I heard of Tuila's temporary alliance with Zelda."

"It's all because of me?" Jayler asked, his eyes widening in shock. 

"Of course it is. You are Soluna's reincarnation, and I am the next body for Skylox. We are connected by fate. Hyperion deemed that we be linked forever, and so we must be tied for the rest of our days. That's how it has to be," the Silver Knight explained. "Even if that wasn't the case... I would want to be around my brother. That's a natural feeling, is it not?"

"I'm all you have left after Zelda killed the Skylox Heroes," Jayler muttered numbly. 

"Yeah," the Silver Knight whispered. "I guess you are."

The two were silent for a while, and Jayler stared at his feet, unsure of what he was supposed to say to continue their conversation. The Silver Knight was hard to read since her face was hidden, and he wasn't sure if she even wanted to keep talking at all. He swallowed nervously, letting the quiet become deafening enough that it threatened to consume him. 

After what felt like an eternity, the Silver Knight let out a sigh. "After this is over, I want to see Earth," she said quietly to break the silence. 

"You... You want to go to Earth?" Jayler echoed. "I thought you wouldn't want to go back there. I mean, you live in a magical alternate universe where you have all the power in the world at your fingertips. What could be so interesting about Earth?"

"It's not the concept of little magic that has me so intrigued. In truth, it's all about your family," the Silver Knight answered. 

"My family? We're both related to our parents by blood," Jayler pointed out. 

"I don't think I can really be considered part of the dynamic. I haven't been around since we were both newborn babies. I lived in Hyperion all my life, and the only motherly figure I had was Lyloc. I hardly fit into the family dynamic," the Silver Knight said with a shrug. "Regardless, I suppose part of me wants to see what our mother and father are like, even if I remain distant for the rest of my life."

"You don't need to stay away. In fact, I'm sure our mother would be happy to see you again," Jayler smiled. "Our father is away most of the time due to work, but... I'm sure he could find a way to get home to see you back home for the first time in years. Even if he doesn't think he can work it out, I'll make sure there's a solution with the power of sheer force of will."

The Silver Knight chuckled at such a suggestion. "I appreciate that, Jayler," she said. "Thank you for talking to me about all of this. I hope it took your mind off what happened earlier, even if it was just for a short while."

"It did, as a matter of fact," Jayler nodded. "Thanks goes to you too for this, you know."

"You're welcome," the Silver Knight told him. She started to walk away, but she stopped a few steps later. "You're an amazing young man, Jayler. Even if I didn't get to see you grow up to become this person, I... I hope that I'll be around to see you develop well into the future. Until we meet again, have a nice day."

The Silver Knight walked away, and Jayler smiled to himself as he sat down onto the bed again. The Silver Knight was a lot less intimidating than he had expected back when they first met. Behind all of that shining armor and immense power, she was just a kid his age trying to survive in a magical world like he was. Granted, they were different in more ways than he could count, but their similarities were enlightening to him, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

Jayler felt one hand drifting to the back of his neck to feel for the Mark of Skylia. It was proof that they were connected despite spending years apart, but as long as he had anything to say about it, they weren't going to be separated ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayler and [name redacted due to spoilers] are so sweet and I love them
> 
> -Digital


	41. Chapter Forty: Steps to Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders console Luke after the incident with Maizie.

The last few hours of the day ticked down, and everyone seemed to be busy. After Tuila's grand announcement that the war would be ending soon, all the members of the resistance started taking care of whatever loose ends they wanted to wrap up before the group when charging into the Fearbringer base to defeat Mersall. 

Jayler was halfway tempted to turn in early and sleep as long as possible to get himself all ready to roll for the final battle, but he couldn't find a way to make himself slumber. He was exhausted, and he could barely keep his eyes open, but his mind was buzzing with activity despite this, and he couldn't seem to find a happy medium. It was frustrating, but he knew it was a natural response to the events of the day. 

His conversation with the Silver Knight had helped to calm him down, but it didn't work fully. He still couldn't help but think about everything that had happened to Maizie, and his head spun whenever he remembered all that she had gone through in her final moments. He knew she had done awful things, but telling himself that didn't get the image of her face, the face of death, out of his mind. 

Jayler let out a sigh and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He glanced around to see if anyone else was still awake. There was a lot more activity than he expected, and people were rushing around the hideout. Most of them were Draconic Superiors wrapping up loose ends like Tuila had instructed, though he wasn't entirely sure what they were up to specifically. He didn't want to ask them in case that was considered a breach of privacy, so he did his best to push the action out of his mind. 

Jayler's gaze eventually settled on the other Clan Leaders around the room. Lex was sitting up in her bed, legs crossed as she stared blankly at the blanket. Ocean was braiding her hair, undoing it, and then starting the process again as a way of getting out her nerves. Gemini was fiddling around with the dagger she often took into battle. Xia was examining her nails even if there wasn't anything on them to catch her attention. 

Then there was Luke. 

Luke was doing something similar to Lex, staring ahead with eyes glazed over by glass. He was sitting too still, and he looked more like a statue than a living human being. In a way, it was haunting. Jayler halfway expected to see tears streaming down his face, but he didn't spot any signs that Luke had been crying. Instead, Luke seemed numb to the world around him, and in a way, that was even worse. 

Jayler got to his feet before he knew what he was doing. He stretched his arms skyward, hoping that would release the tension that had formed in his stomach while he wasn't paying attention. Unfortunately, it did no such thing, and Jayler let out a heavy sigh. He curled one arm around his lower torso before starting to walk over to Luke. 

Lex was the first one to see Jayler was up and moving. She glanced around the hideout to where the other Clan Leaders were positioned, rising to her feet even when she noticed they weren't moving. She dashed over to trail behind Jayler, wanting to see what was going on in Luke's head just as much as the other Fire mage. 

Ocean was the next to catch on, and she got to her feet after combing her braid out of her hair. She shook her head to fully release the style from her tresses before following Lex and Jayler. She briefly glanced over to where Gemini and Xia were. 

Gemini set down the dagger when she heard the noise of Ocean shaking her head. She caught on instantly to what Jayler, Lex, and Ocean were up to. She didn't wait a moment to follow their example, rising to her feet and walking over to the bed where Luke was sitting. Her gaze was focused fully on Luke, but her eyes were distant, as if she was moving only out of muscle memory and not actual will. 

Xia saw the rest of her companions were going over to Luke, and she followed suit after pushing her hair behind her ears. It had fallen forward while she was carefully examining her hand. After that was finished, she walked after the rest of the members in her group. 

Jayler paused in front of Luke's bed, a small frown on his face. "Hey," he said simply. 

Luke looked up upon realizing he was being addressed. The distant quality to his gaze remained. "Hey," he echoed, staring down at the blanket a few seconds later. He could tell that the other Clan Leaders were there with him, but he didn't make any moves to acknowledge him. 

"How are you feeling?" Ocean asked, taking a seat next to Luke. She carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders, only proceeding when she knew that he didn't mind the gesture. Slowly, Ocean pulled Luke in closer, his head resting on her upper arm. The height difference between them was too great for him to relax against her shoulder, but the general idea was still understood by them both, and they didn't comment on it verbally. 

"Bad," Luke admitted simply. He didn't make any moves to explain himself further, instead trusting that his companions understood what he was talking about. He continued to stare ahead blankly, biting his lip. 

"You don't need to feel bad," Ocean told him gently. "You don't have to, but your feelings are valid. I know that a lot has happened, and things have been moving so fast. It's okay to be overwhelmed and upset. You aren't used to this. None of us are. We understand fully that you're going to need some time to cope, and we're here to support you through it."

"Thanks," Luke murmured. He closed his eyes as he continued to lean against Ocean. Her voice was soothing, and it was the best thing he had heard all day. As nice as it had been to hear that the war was going to be ending soon, he needed to hear something else that would relax him more in that moment. Ocean's voice fit the bill perfectly, and part of him wondered if she had the voice of a goddess. 

"Thank you for what you did today," Lex said next. "I know that it isn't easy to think about, but... It really does mean a lot to me that you would go so far for my sake. I don't even want to imagine where we would be now if you hadn't taken that bold step. You're amazing, Luke. You will find a way to get through this, and we'll help you through it if that's what you need."

"It was hard for us to get used to fighting for our lives, but we adapted along the way. This is a symptom of that, as much as I hate to say it. Hopefully, we won't ever have to resort to this again. However, the future isn't as important right now. After all, we need to focus on the present and how we're going to adapt to it," Gemini told him. "I believe you'll be alright. If you need anything, all you need to do is say so. We're here for you."

"Destiny tied us together ages ago," Jayler said before he even realized his mouth was moving. He didn't stop out of embarrassment, instead just letting himself keep talking. "Hyperion decided that we would be a strong group to save this planet from whatever issues that would plague it. The hands of the divine directed us to one another, and I doubt that would have happened if we weren't meant to be together. She made this choice because she knew it would be good for us. We're together because we make a good team. Even if Hyperion didn't push us together, I feel like our ability to work together would have remained."

"What he's trying to say is that we're here for you. We're all in this together. We were tied into this mess just like you were. Our fates were knotted from the day that we were born, and we're comrades as a result. We're going to be here for you no matter what because of this," Gemini translated. 

"Exactly," Jayler nodded. He still wasn't the best at cheering people up, and he wasn't great with words in these environments either. He was glad to have Gemini and Ocean since they were able to make up for this blind spot he had. 

"Thanks, guys," Luke whispered. "I just... I don't know what to do. I've always heard about cases on the news where people die. Sometimes, it's in the line of fire during a crime when the culprit is apprehended, and each time... I thought how I didn't understand how anyone would be able to do that. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to take someone's life... Is it even strength when you're taking away everything somebody has in the blink of an eye? Is that what people consider strong? I don't get it."

"It's... It's complicated, I suppose," Lex shrugged. "I mean, it's all about perspective. I don't know if I could consider it strength either, but... I do know one thing that can be described as strength without a shadow of a doubt, and you exemplify it without even trying to."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, swallowing as he removed his head from Ocean's arm to look up at Lex. 

"The strength to defend what you care about," Lex replied. "That's why you did what you did, right? You lashed out at Maizie because you wanted to defend the people you care about. If you didn't attack her, she would have hurt the people that you cared about, and you didn't want that to happen. That definitely falls into the category of strength in my opinion."

"Yeah. If you hadn't done that, things would have turned out a lot worse than they did. I don't even want to imagine that turnout. The war wouldn't have come closer to ending if we were slowed down by severe injuries or death from our forces. You did something to defend your ideals, and even if the outcome wasn't what you had hoped... Well, you remained true to yourself, I suppose," Gemini murmured. 

"You don't need to let it get to you. We're all here to support you no matter what. That's just what friends are for and all that fun stuff," Xia smiled. "We weren't going to let you get hurt along the way, and you weren't going to let us get hurt either."

"Thanks for talking to me, guys," Luke said quietly, looking up at the rest of the group with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened, but... I suppose that makes me feel a little bit better. I can't tell quite yet. I've been sort of numb ever since it happened, and I'm not even sure how I feel."

"That's alright. These things take time to recover from, but I'm sure you'll get there one day. Until that time comes, we'll be here to support you. Even after you're over what happened, we'll still be here. Like I said, we're tied together by fate itself, so I don't think the forces of the divine will let us split up that easily," Jayler commented with a small laugh. 

Luke chuckled under his breath, but in the heavy tension of that moment, it seemed a lot louder than it actually was. "I suppose you have a point there... We're going to get through this together. We're here to support each other, so we aren't alone, and we never will be again... Thanks, Hyperion."

A small giggle rose up from the group as a whole before silencing itself a few seconds later. Xia was the first one to speak up afterwards. "We're going to be okay. Promise. After all, once this is over, we're going to have a lot to take care of. We can't split up when we have a world to rebuild again. Tuila would probably hunt us down and end us before we could try," she teased. 

"I don't know if she would go that far, but the point is that we're going to be here for you no matter what happens," Ocean reassured Luke, hugging him briefly. "Everything is going to be fine. Take a deep breath. I know it's overwhelming right now, but you'll get to feeling better soon. We'll make sure that you get there."

"Thank you for all of this, guys," Luke smiled gently. "I don't know what I would do if I was alone in this crazy world. I probably wouldn't be feeling as good as I am now. I wouldn't even say that I'm feeling great, but... You know what I mean. I would probably still be sulking and thinking about how much I hated the outcome of what happened."

"Well, you don't need to do that anymore, because we're here to cheer you up," Gemini assured him. She reached out to cup Luke's cheek in her hand. "You know, you look exhausted. Maybe it would be best if you turned in for the night. I doubt you've gotten a wink of rest since the fight with Maizie earlier, and we can't have you charging into battle when you're exhausted. That won't do at all."

"You have a point," Luke sighed. "You should all sleep too... I don't want you staying up and worrying about me when you need to be in top shape just as much as I do. Like Gemini said, it would be bad if any of you weren't ready to deal with the coming final battle."

"Alright, we'll all catch some sleep," Xia told him. "But you had better do that too, got it?"

"Of course," Luke nodded. He eased himself out of Ocean's arms and laid down on his bed, looking more peaceful than he had all day. "Goodnight, everyone. Sleep well."

The rest of the group murmured their own wishes of goodnight to the other members of the Clan Leaders. Jayler headed back towards his own bed before laying down. He couldn't even begin to express how happy he was to have them with him in this crazy alternate world. He was starting to get used to it, but he felt like it would have taken him a lot longer to settle down if he didn't have some familiar faces there to ease him through the change. 

He never would have expected to form such strong bonds with people he barely knew once upon a time, but there they were. He shut his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face as he reflected on how happy he was to have them in his life. 

~~~~~

In the Fearbringer makeshift hideout, Zelda sat in a single chair placed before a desk that barely seemed to be holding itself together. She had conjured it with magic, but she didn't see the need to be extravagant with it given that she wouldn't need to use it again after the group set off to kill Mersall once and for all. 

She looked down at the map sitting on the desk, tapping her finger against a few points scattered along the surface as she tried to navigate her way through the plan once again. The goal was to sneak in through a back entrance using the Clan Leaders and Draconic Superiors while the rest of the rebellion, the Fearbringers, stormed through the front door to gather most of the attention. 

It was most certainly a plan, but Zelda couldn't say for sure how successful it would prove itself to be until they actually got ready to get out there and take out Mersall. She was worried about the integrity of the plan, but it wasn't as if she could come up with anything else. She knew they would have to divide their forces to find victory, as the rebellion wouldn't be able to take all the forces in one place at once. The surprise nature of the attack would work to their advantage as well. 

"Zelda?"

Zelda looked up upon hearing a voice nearby. Her gaze fell upon a pair of Fearbringers working under her command. She recognized them as Mica Emame and Noelani Thatch, Fearbringers of Soul and Earth respectively. 

Mica's skin was a warm brown color and complimented her dark hair nicely. They had a jacket of a purple color on over a dark shirt. Their pants were rather tight to allow for free movement and were black in color. They had blue boots on that matched the color of their eyes. A few ribbons of purple and blue colors were wrapped around their wrists above black gloves. A small scar from a knife rested just below their eye. Mica was small and lacking in muscle, and Zelda briefly thought that if she tried hard enough, she could probably snap them in half like they were little more than a twig. 

Noelani was considerably taller than Mica, standing over a head taller than their companion. Their hair was brown and tied into a low ponytail. Their skin was similar in color to Mica's, though there were green undertones to it. They had a muted yellow scarf around their neck and wore a sleeveless white shirt that clung tightly to the skin around their neck. A green jacket was wrapped around their waist, and many weapons hung from various sheaths on their belt. Their trousers were brown and covered in dirt. Their boots were green, though it was clear that the color from them had faded thanks to being worn so often. Their build was muscular, and they had brown eyes flecked with green. 

"What is it that brings you here?" Zelda asked, resting her hands gently on the map in front of her. 

"Calypso and Lameo are back," Mica replied. "We figured you would want to know that in case you had any big announcements to make."

"Calypso told us that Tuila is preparing her forces to mobilize in the next few days, and the Draconic Superiors are more ready than they ever have been to kill Mersall," Noelani went on.

"I see," Zelda murmured. "Thank you for telling me this."

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but you had better figure it out soon. I doubt she's going to want to take her time after we start moving to take him out," Mica told Zelda. 

From most people, Zelda would take the blunt speech as a strange way to speak to a superior. However, she had known Mica for most of her life. They had gone through initial training to become Fearbringers together, and they were some of the only children in the Fearbringer army before they started fighting against the rebellion. She was used to their behavior by now, and it didn't bother her. She knew she could rely on them, and she was also fully aware that trying to make Mica change their speech patterns was hopeless. It had never worked despite the efforts of some older Fearbringers to whip them into shape. 

"If you need anything done, we'll take care of it," Noelani said simply. They had always been a person of few words, and that hadn't changed even after the split of the Fearbringer army. 

If Zelda was honest, she hadn't expected Noelani to follow her away from the main army. After all, Noelani was a former assassin who had been paid a hefty fee to work in the Fearbringer army. They had switched over to Zelda's side rather quickly without bothering to think of how this could hurt their employment. Their issues with Mersall's policy must have been enough to sway their loyalty to the main forces. Zelda sure as hell wasn't going to object to such an experienced fighter joining her resistance, but it did shock her at first. 

"I can't think of anything that I need from you at the moment," Zelda replied. She looked away from them to stare at the map of the Fearbringer hideout once again. As much as she wanted to keep talking to them so that she wouldn't have to think about dealing with the plan, she knew that was not an option. She had to figure out specifics as soon as possible, because if she didn't, Tuila was not going to be happy, and not even Zelda was going to poke the bear that was an upset Tuila Raigh. 

"We'll take our leave of you then," Noelani told her. They turned on their heel and walked away, Mica trailing a few feet behind them. 

Zelda watched them disappear from view before letting out another sigh. One hand came up to her temple to rub at the side of her head. She wanted all of this to be over, even if she didn't know what awaited her after the war drew to a close. After all, she had done a lot of horrible things while in the Fearbringer army, and she doubted that Tuila would forget so soon. Zelda knew that some punishment had to be awaiting her, though she had no idea what it could be. All she knew was that it was inevitable. 

Zelda forced herself to focus as she continued to stare down at the map. She wouldn't be able to give herself a break until she figured this out, so it was time to stop holding it off. For the sake of all the Fearbringers who believed in her, for all the Draconic Superiors who were relying on this alliance to win the war, for her damn  _sister_  who didn't know what she was dealing with, she had to pull this off. 

Zelda would be lying if she said this was the first time she had thought about Lex since this mess started. She couldn't exactly make herself stop thinking about her younger sister after the realization hit her so hard. Yeryph sure seemed to think it was true, and their advice had been reliable up to this point, so who was she to stop believing in it now?

She didn't know how the hell she was supposed to approach Lex of all people. They had fought on opposite sides of this conflict for so long, and even after Zelda switched sides, she hadn't explained to Lex how they were connected. She knew that she would have to at some point, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. After all, dropping all that on somebody who had just arrived in the Galaxy of Hyperion was unnecessarily cruel, especially when Zelda considered the fact that they probably wouldn't be able to talk much after the war was over thanks to Zelda needing to be punished for her crimes. It added an undertone of harshness that she wasn't fond of forcing onto anyone, much less her younger sister. 

Zelda had been raised as an only child when in the Fearbringer army. She had some companions she thought of as family, but that was all she could say about family. After all, her parents were not Fearbringers, and she did not even know who they were. Judging by the mark on the back of her hand, one of them was involved with the Deadly Flame, and if that was the case, they were a descendant of Mersall. The thought made her feel sick, and she was only made more eager to kill him with this knowledge lingering at the back of her mind. 

Somehow, one of her parents had managed to escape the Galaxy of Hyperion to go to Earth and wind up involved with Lex's life. She didn't know who would want to do that or why they would bother, but she didn't need to rationalize it. All she needed to know was that it had happened, as frustrating as it was to think about. 

Zelda wondered briefly if there were any others out there like her. She was sure there were people who fell into a similar category as her somewhere, but she didn't know how she was supposed to find them, if she even could at all. Perhaps they didn't want to be found. If she was in their position, shunned from the world due to connections to the Deadly Flame, she probably wouldn't want to be found either. The only reason she was in the public eye was because Mersall had wanted to manipulate her for her blood. If not for him, she would probably be off somewhere else living a completely different life. 

Zelda shook her head to banish the thoughts of how she could have been in another timeline. After all, that was not the life she found herself in, so she had no reason to bother with it, especially when there were far more important things to cover. 

Her gaze fell on the map again, and she let out a hefty sigh. She was not looking forward to this, but she didn't exactly have any choices on what she did in that moment, so she began to study it again, a thousand strategies blowing through her mind. 

~~~~~

If Ramiel was being honest, he didn't know why he was there. 

In another part of the hideout, he sat on the hard ground, uncaring as to what was happening around him. Artemis was curled up on his lap, eyes shut as she gently snored in her sleep. Every once in a while, she would shift slightly, and he would stroke her hair until she settled once again. She seemed to be calmed down greatly by his presence, and he dared not leave her after the outburst she had endured when the Draconic Superiors broke into Zelliax. 

Ramiel knew that fighting in the rebellion was a bad idea. He didn't a divine revelation from any higher power to be sure that it was a horrible plan. However, when he heard from outside people that Zelda was planning to split off from Mersall's branch of the Fearbringer army, he and Artemis came running. 

She needed to rest after all she had gone through. He had tried to press her into staying out of it since the issue would likely be resolved even if they didn't do anything to join the fighting. However, Artemis had insisted no joining in the battle to get back at Mersall for everything he had done to her while she was a captive beneath Zelliax. Ramiel kept thinking that he should have pressed harder to get her to back out of it, but he knew deep down there was no arguing with her when she set her eyes on something. 

Even after the rebellion had been stirring for a few days, Ramiel thought it was a bad idea for them to remain. What if Artemis got hurt in the process? He would never be able to forgive himself if she got into trouble because he was unable to convince her to back off. The chances of her being hurt in the process of the war ending were greater than he would have liked, and it made him nervous. He could barely sit still when he thought about how risky this was for everybody involved. 

Ramiel looked down when he felt Artemis shift on his lap. She turned over, a small yawn leaving her lips. Ramiel couldn't tell if she had woken up or not, but if she did, she went right back to sleep immediately afterwards, as her breath kept its even pattern despite the brief interruption. He let out a small sigh of relief, not wanting to bother her when she had been through enough as it was. 

After the war ended, he was going to find a small town for him to stay with her until she recovered mentally from the trauma Mersall had forced upon her. He knew it was going to take a long time, and it was much easier said than done to repair that sort of psychological damage, but he was happy to stay at her side every step of the way. She deserved some companionship, and he was happy to fill that gap for her. 

Until then, they were going to have to fight under Zelda. Ramiel was neutral on the idea, halfway worried that this was a bad idea given Zelda's history as a weapon to be manipulated by Mersall. However, he also knew that she was aware of the danger, and she wouldn't have pulled a stunt like this unless she seriously believed in their chances of success. She was a strategic person by nature, and she wouldn't do this if she thought it would end in disaster. She had always taken her troops into consideration when marching off to battle, and she was a lot smarter than some people liked to give her credit for. 

Still, uncertainty pressed at the back of Ramiel's mind. He did his best to shake it off, instead focusing on the task ahead of him. Ending the war was what he needed to do first and foremost. Everything else could wait until later. Worrying about this would likely negatively impact his ability to battle, and that was the last thing he needed when life was stressful enough as it was. 

Regardless of his previous reservations on the matter, Ramiel knew one thing for certain: the war was going to be ending soon. No matter the outcome, the fighting was going to draw to a close, and one side was going to emerge victorious. All he had to do was help his side reach that triumph, even if he was only in it for Artemis' sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduced the last two Fearbringers I promise they'll get more focus later on in the series
> 
> -Digital


	42. Chapter Forty-One: Writhing Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mersall prepares to take one last step to end the war.

Jayler slowly looked over the hideout, swallowing nervously. Today was supposed to be the day. Tuila and Zelda had determined a plan, and the time had come to storm into the Fearbringer fortress to defeat Mersall once and for all. The war was going to end one way or another, either with the fall of the resistance or the death of Mersall. Jayler was praying for the former outcome, but he had no way of affecting it until they got there. 

His grip tightened around the hilt of the sword in his hand. Everyone else in the hideout was getting ready to set out. Supplies were grabbed, weapons were placed in sheaths, and people chattered amongst themselves as a way to try and dispel the constant buzz of nerves hanging in the air. 

Jayler himself was standing with the other five Clan Leaders in a corner of the room. They had finished preparations rather early, not needing to bring along many things since they didn't have much in the way of possessions due to being from another world. All six of them were watching the rest of the members of the rebellion silently. Nobody seemed prepared to face the grim reality of the battle that was coming, so they focused on other things instead. 

Lex was the first one to speak. "Alright, I... I think that today is going to be the day. We're going to be able to go home as Tuila promised. If we end the war, we can leave," she said. "I wonder how everybody is doing back at home... I'm worried about them."

"I don't know what's going on back there, but we've been gone for a few weeks. I'm sure that some people are getting suspicious since we never came back after winter break. I mean, it's not every day that a group of kids just disappears after jumping through an interdimensional portal," Xia snorted. "I don't know what in the world they could think happened to us though. Nobody was around to see what happened to us. Maybe they think we were all abducted."

"I'm more concerned about how we're going to explain all of this to them," Gemini frowned. "I mean, there isn't any logical way to explain what happened to us. We were there one second and gone the next, so there's nothing anyone would be able to assume about our disappearance. It was magical, and on Earth, people are convinced magic doesn't exist."

"It's for the best if they don't know anything about magic. I don't feel like it would end well if the population as a whole knew where we disappeared to. They might try to dig in deeper to magic, and if they do something like that, they're bound to find only danger. I don't like thinking about it," Luke murmured, fiddling nervously with his thumbs. "If they try to find the truth, it'll cause more problems than it will solve, and I don't want to make any of the Draconic Superiors come around to fix our mess."

"Are you wondering about what will happen after you get back home?"

Jayler grinned when he heard that familiar voice. "Hey, there, Silver Knight," he said. It felt odd referring to her by a title rather than a name, but he did his best to ignore the strange feeling in his core. After all, he couldn't exactly call her by her name. Lia was what she had claimed her name was when she was born, but as far as he could tell, she had abandoned that name a long time ago, and he wasn't going to be the person to refer to her with an incorrect name. That would go against his morals for a number of reasons. 

"Good morning, Jayler," the Silver Knight told him with a nod. "I heard you discussing what will happen after you finish up business here. I believe I might have an explanation as to how you can enter society again as if nothing has ever happened."

"Really? There's a way to pull that off?" Jayler asked. "Don't hold back on us. What's the story there?"

"Many people will only know that you were gone because of memory. There isn't much evidence to show that you disappeared in the first place since nothing was left behind when you went missing. If a Mind mage erases the memories of the people who knew you were gone... It would be like you never left. Mind mages can target specific memories and make people forget them, so the population of your town would remember everything else about their lives, but they would forget that you were ever gone. Instead, their memories of your disappearances would be replaced by false memories of you being there these past few weeks," the Silver Knight responded. "That's how I believe it will be handled anyways. Time magic can be used to turn back the clock sometimes, but I don't think it will be worth it to cause potential chaos for the sake of letting life go back to normal for you. Mind magic would simply be the better solution."

"Magic can do so many cool things," Lex commented with a grin. "I never would have thought any of those things would be possible before we came here. I mean, I suppose that's kind of the point, but... Oh, you know what I mean. These are the sorts of things not even your wildest dreams would think of."

"I'm glad to hear that this makes you so excited," the Silver Knight said, a smile in her voice. Jayler was sure she was grinning even if there was a mask in the way of direct confirmation. "You'll only learn more from here on. I think you'll enjoy learning about magic when there's no war to get in the way. However, for today, we need to finish what Mersall started so many years ago. It's time for one last bit of practical experience before you can get proper magic lessons in times of peace."

"Yeah... It all ends today," Gemini murmured. "Let's get ready to face Mersall. Do any of you have other business to attend to before we set out? Judging by the way Tuila is looking now, I'd say that we're about to depart for the Fearbringer hideout, and when we leave... There won't be any going back."

Nobody gave a proper response to Gemini. Instead, they looked over to Tuila, seeing the Draconic Superior of Light clap her hands together. She created a stool made of pure Light magic before stepping on top of it and addressing the rest of the fighters in the rebellion. "It's time for us to go and defeat Mersall once and for all," she declared. "We've been waiting for too many years, and it's time for him to finally fall."

A cheer rose up from the crowd, and Tuila smiled to herself. "Now, everyone gather together at the center of the room. We're going to teleport to a location near the Fearbringer fortress, and when we get there, we'll be splitting into two groups to storm the building. I'll divide you once we arrive. Until then, get ready. Our biggest battle yet awaits. It's time for us to show the world what we're made of once and for all!" she exclaimed. 

Claps echoed throughout the hideout, and Tuila jumped onto the ground as her stool disappeared into thin air. She walked to the center of the fortress and waited for everyone to gather around her. When they were close enough, she snapped her fingers, and the teleportation process began. 

~~~~~

Zelda and the Fearbringers had already arrived by the time the teleportation spell had dropped off the Draconic Superiors outside the Fearbringer headquarters. Jayler looked around before his gaze settled on the large building constructed from black metal before him. It was huge, and he felt himself shuddering involuntarily. 

"I'm glad to see that you all made it."

Jayler turned to see Zelda nearby. He had almost forgotten about her in his shock to see the large building. He let his hands clench into fists as he examined her from a distance. He watched as she walked closer, glancing back and forth between Zelda and Tuila. 

"Of course we did. Did you think that we wouldn't make it?" Tuila asked with a shake of her head. "Now, do you have your forces divided for the coming invasion? I have yet to split mine up, but I wanted to see what you had in mind. After all, you didn't tell me when you last sent your final messenger."

"I have. Everyone, to your positions," Zelda declared. She took a small step off to the left as the Fearbringers moved themselves into two different groups. The smaller group of the two had Zelda leading it, and Jayler assumed that would be the group he was set to be traveling with. 

Jayler had heard that the plan was for half of the group to sneak around back to break straight through to Mersall while the other half barged in through the front entrance to divide the attention and power of the enemy forces. 

Tuila looked over the Fearbringer forces once they were finished dividing themselves. She nodded to herself before turning around to face the rest of her party. "Alright. We're going to be splitting into two groups of sixteen. I want the Clan Leaders and Silver Knight with me. That makes for eight going to fight Mersall... Cordell, Diamond, Liathine, Valdez, Zephyr, Aru, Oren, and Neliah come along with us as well. Everybody else, you're going in through the front entrance to distract the majority of the forces. We've been training for this for as long as any of us can remember. We won't be falling here today no matter what. You're ready to face this obstacle, so don't let anything get in your way. We have come too far to fall to the Fearbringers now. Do I make myself clear?" Tuila asked.

Everyone nodded or otherwise expressed their understanding as the fighters from Tuila's group divided themselves into the two groups she had mentioned from before. She walked over to the party where the Clan Leaders were standing before looking up to Zelda. "Alright. If you really know what you're doing, then let's get to it. We're going to have the front group go in first. Everyone knows what they're doing and how to fend off the enemies. Don't hold back at all," Tuila continued. 

"This is what we've been waiting for ever since we split away from the main group. One way or another, this war will be over today. Mersall isn't going to go down without a fight, but that doesn't mean that we aren't going to try here today. Now, is everyone ready?" Zelda questioned. 

The Fearbringers replied with silent nods, and Tuila turned to her forces. "Today is what we've been waiting for all this time. Sixteen years have passed since this war first began, and it won't be continuing so long as we're here to stop it. The Fearbringers and Mersall have been suppressing people for long enough as it is, and it's time that we bring it to an end. For the future of Daragon, for all of the people who have suffered under this twisted rule, for the destiny of us all... It's time for us to fight!" Tuila declared. 

Cheers resounded around Jayler, and he couldn't help but join in. This was the final step to peace, and he was ready to take it. He might not have been around during most of the war, but he still didn't want innocent people to suffer for any longer than they already had. It was his job to bring the war to a close, and he intended to follow his duty to the bitter end. It was why he had been brought to the Galaxy of Hyperion in the first place, and failure had never been an option for him or anyone else. 

"In that case, let's go. We'll both cast masking spells until after we're ready to attack," Zelda continued. "I believe we have Dark mages in both groups, and they can handle the invisibility spell. As soon as we're ready to attack, feel free to drop it. I'll be in contact with the other group to ensure that nothing goes wrong. We will find victory here today no matter what. Mersall's death is coming faster than he realizes."

"Gather with your group," Tuila announced. At her words, the two groups going in through the front entrance began to intermingle, and a sphere of dark energy from Onyx covered them soon afterwards. Jayler watched as they disappeared from view, shooting them a small wave even if he knew that he wouldn't be able to see how they responded. 

Jayler was dragged closer to the center of his own group by a gentle tug from Gemini. He had been so distracted with the other party that he didn't even realize his own group was moving. Soon afterwards, a Dark spell cast by the Fearbringer of the Dark element covered them, and Jayler could tell that nothing outside the circle could see them. It was just like how it had been back when they first snuck into the palace of Daragon to speak with the princess, though this time, he had a better feeling about it. How ironic that was. This time, he was marching towards opposition while he had been going for alliance before. His opinion of Skipper Mae was colored much more negatively than he ever could have imagined. 

"Until we meet again," Tuila murmured, even if she was aware that nobody outside the sphere of magic would be able to her her. She turned to face Zelda, a small frown on her face. "Alright. You know where we're going, so lead the way. Remember that we won't take kindly to being deceived, and we won't hesitate if we find that you have been lying to us up to this point."

Zelda nodded. "Of course I understand. I wouldn't lie to you when it comes to Mersall. He truly does deserve to die, and this is the least that I can do to finally end his pathetic life. Now, follow me. When I hear that the other group has breached the main entrance, we'll go in. I don't think Mersall will be moving from his spot. I worked as a Fearbringer for years, and I can count off the number of times I saw him fight on one hand," she said softly. "Be careful."

Jayler swallowed nervously. How terrifying could Mersall really be? He had taken over the Fearbringer army and killed countless people due to his lust for power. Jayler didn't know what he was expecting to see, but he didn't know if he was ready for it. He had to be in order to go back home, but his stomach knotted itself in his fear. He had only met Mersall once when the man assumed he had Fire magic of the Deadly Flame, and he was terrified out of his mind to face him on the battlefield. 

By Hyperion herself, he hoped this went well. 

~~~~~

Mersall sat in his office at the core of the Fearbringer hideout, tapping his fingers against his desk. His eyes were closed, and to an outside viewer, he looked rather serene. 

The irony of this was that inside, he was burning with rage. 

Zelda had been his best soldier. From the very beginning, she had shown a promise that few were capable of. It had been incredible to see her develop and morph over time into something that he could use to carry out his every mission. She was hardened, emotionless, and stern. She would do anything he told her to, and she never failed in her goals. 

He didn't know why she had betrayed her, but he was far from happy about it. 

Zelda had called him by his actual name the day she left behind the Fearbringer army to start a rebellion of her own. He hadn't gone by that name in a long time, and he had been hoping to keep it a secret for a while longer. His aim was to hide his true identity as one of Loki's Lakinya until the rite to resurrect his fallen comrade had been completed. Afterwards, it would be time for the Lakinya to rise once more and take over the Galaxy of Hyperion like they should have been able to do from the start. 

The goal of the Deadly Flame was to find someone with enough raw power to become a host for Odysseus, the Lakinya of Chaos. He was the only one who had actually perished in the war against Hyperion while the rest of the Lakinya had merely been weakened. It had taken centuries for them to recover their power, but Mersall had finally risen to his previous strength. 

The Deadly Flame Clan was thought to be the only ones with the power to act as a host for Odysseus, but Mersall had a way to work around that. All who bore his blood were members of the Deadly Flame Clan automatically, and his power passed down to them naturally. All he needed was to find a partner who would grant his child enough power to become the host for Odysseus. 

That was where Daragon came in. Daragon had the highest population of Rauleighans in the galaxy, and Rauleighans were known for their sheer power. He could make an army of Rauleighans to aid in the rise of the Lakinya after so many generations of waiting. Plus, a Rauleighan strong enough would surely be able to spawn a child that would be a fitting vessel for Odysseus. With the combined might of the Fearbringers, his twisted Rauleighans, and the Lakinya themselves, Mersall and his forces would be unstoppable, and he would never suffer a humiliating defeat like he had at the hands of Hyperion again. 

Worst case scenario, he could always use Zelda as a host for Odysseus if need be. After all, she was certainly strong enough, and she had the power of the Deadly Flame through some distant descendant of Mersall. She was powerful though, and Mersall wasn't sure if he wanted to give up his strongest soldier. Luckily for her, Mersall knew better than to place all his eggs into one basket. He had always been a strong strategist. If he relied on one outcome and everything going his way, he would never be able to see victory. He had made that mistake when he went to war against Hyperion in the name of Loki many years ago, and he would not slip to such lows ever again. 

Of course, he hadn't expected Zelda to betray him, so that left the path ahead unclear and fuzzy. He no longer had his primary sacrifice to Odysseus, and he would have to rely on another to fulfill that role. It would be many years before a child of his would be old enough and strong enough to funnel Odysseus' power, and it was immensely frustrating for everything to break down in such a way. The only positive was that he had no reasons not to use Zelda now if he got his hands on her. She had betrayed him, meaning she had lost her rights to life the instant she walked out the door of the Fearbringer hideout. 

It was truly a shame that he had gone for the incorrect person when he told Zelda to abduct the Clan Leader with Fire magic. He had a suspicious feeling about the group's Fire magic, but he did not realize that there were two of them with that element. Unfortunately, Zelda had gone after the mage who didn't have the power of the Deadly Flame running through his veins. He should have been able to complete the rite then and there, but he was unable to, and that only dragged on this war longer. Mersall enjoyed the fighting since he was on the winning side, but he wanted to resurrect Odysseus and destroy the galaxy sooner rather than later. 

Regardless, he believed that his victory was imminent. Even without Zelda, the Fearbringer army was the most powerful one in the Galaxy of Hyperion. After the fall of the Skylox Heroes, the Fearbringers were able to rise even higher unopposed since the mercenary Hanilia led by Lyloc had been the only obstacle to Fearbringer rule. The difference was that all of the Skylox Heroes were actually Hanilia while only a small portion of the Fearbringers were chosen by Hyperion. 

Maybe Hanilia weren't actually as strong as they had boasted if they had fallen so easily though. Lyloc made a poor decision when she tethered their souls to the Tablet of Sapphin, and that only made it easier for Mersall to send in Zelda to finish the job. 

Mersall rose to his feet, suddenly growing aggravated of just sitting in place. He hated that things were no longer going his way. For the past twenty years, he had been the most influential man in the Fearbringer army. He was charismatic and convincing enough to get everyone to follow him into a war that had no warning signs ahead of time. He had planned for things to take a sudden turn south, but they never had thanks to his strong leadership. Perhaps Mersall had grown too used to winning, and now that something had finally gone wrong, he didn't know how to handle it. Regardless, he knew that he was frustrated beyond imagination, and he wasn't going to let this continue so long as he was at a disadvantage. 

The loss of Zelda was certainly unfortunate, and he was unsure as to what his next step was going to be. However, he would have to make a decision soon. His troops were waiting on him. While some of them were discouraged at the loss of Zelda, he knew that others thirsted for blood more now than ever. He had to motivate them somehow, and battle would likely be the best way to do so. 

Maybe it was time for him to stop playing around with the rebellion. Tuila Raigh and her band of misfits had been allowed to roam free for far too long, and he had to stomp out their light before it spread too far. Arguably, he was making a mistake by letting them life. If he wanted to, he could have killed them a long time ago, but he didn't see much of a point in it. After all, they could win as many small battles as they wanted, but it would not turn the tides in the war. A band of fighters that small could not hope to defeat an army as great as the one Mersall had at his command. 

Mersall paused in his pacing for a while and let out a small sigh. He needed to get rid of them. They had caused far too many problems, and if they were allowed to keep on, the morale of his own troops would fall. It would not matter how strong they were where raw power was concerned. If they didn't believe in their own abilities, they would never be able to succeed. 

If his troops needed to taste blood in order to feel better about the future, maybe this was the chance to feed their desires. Mersall could lead them to the rebellion and defeat Tuila once and for all, satisfying his troops and getting him ready for his next mission: a takeover of another planet. There were some out there who believed his rule would be restricted to Daragon forever, and he thought of them as fools. They clearly did not know how his mind worked, nor did they know how to use basic common sense. How pathetic. 

He looked towards the door and smirked to himself. Now was the time. He could raise morale and quell any doubts about the future of the Fearbringer army with just a few words. He could approach his forces and make an announcement about what their next step was going to be. It surely wouldn't take long, and the benefits would be too many to count. This was perfect. 

Things hadn't been going in his favor as of late, but he could shift that rather easily. He had convinced everyone to follow him into a senseless war, so he could likely make his fighters do anything. If Mersall told them it was time to destroy the rebellion led by Tuila, they would do it. None of the Fearbringers were fond of her, and she was only alive because Mersall found it interesting to play with her while she was still at large. However, the tables would turn rather quickly, and it would only take a few minutes of speaking. 

Mersall had never been one for planning out his speeches ahead of time. He didn't need to. The words came naturally enough that he was able to come up with them while he was talking. All he had to do was standing in front of his forces and tell them what their next action was going to be, and everything would change. Tuila would no longer be a thorn in his side, and the war would be as good as won. After all, there was no war if there was no opposition.

"The Draconic Superiors and Clan Leaders have survived for too long," Mersall whispered, his hands clenching into fists. He doubted this would be much of a challenge, but he was going to be sure not to underestimate Tuila's forces. She was a force to be reckoned with, and she had likely put together a group of strong fighters to try and reclaim Daragon. 

At the very least, the Clan Leaders would be easy to defeat. After all, they were still new to the workings of the Galaxy of Hyperion, and chances were that they still didn't have proper control over their magic. Even if they did, it would be a while before they were anywhere near the power of even one member of the Fearbringer army. Developing at such a rate was impossible, and it was going to cost them their lives as soon as Mersall sent his troops out to take care of business. 

One way or another, the war was going to end. 

Mersall headed for the door to his office, thoughts of ending the war swirling through his head. It was his lust for blood and power that kept it going for this long. At the end of the day, he was obsessed with battle, and this would decrease the amount he fought greatly. However, there was always the option of attacking smaller towns to feed his thirst for blood. Plus, he had yet to invade other planets, and that would offer him countless more chances to fight. 

However, his hand never quite touched the doorknob. His fingers were about to grace the dark metal when the ground began to shake, and Mersall stumbled into the wall. The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the building. His head slammed into the space beside the door, and he grunted at the sharp pain, raising one hand to rub at the newly-formed bump. Internally, he let out a sigh of relief when he realized that there was no blood there. 

What in the world could have caused such a quake like that? It must have had something to do with the explosion that went off when the ground began to shake. Had one of his Fearbringers made a mistake while training? It wasn't unheard of for magic to backfire if the user wasn't focusing enough on keeping it under control. The more powerful magic got, the harder it was to control, so maybe a high-level spell simply spiraled and hit something without the caster meaning to. 

A knot formed in Mersall's stomach, and something deep inside him told him that this was not the case. Chances were that there was something much more sinister at play here, and part of him feared that perhaps there was an attack on the Fearbringer fortress. However, there was only one group that would ever dare to attack his headquarters, and in a way, it played right into his hands. 

Mersall smirked at the thought of Tuila Raigh leading her forces directly into his base. Maybe he wouldn't need to make a grand speech or anything after all. If he could use a spell to make sure his voice was heard all over the fortress, he could tell everyone to go after the rebellion and kill them all at long last. It was all working out perfectly in his favor. He would have to thank Tuila for coming directly into his clutches right before he ended her pathetic life. 

Mersall could hear the yells of panic from his fighters on the other side of the door. They were all trying to locate the origin of the explosion, and he heard a few people screaming that the rebellion had arrived. It was just as Mersall had predicted. Now, all he had to do was make sure that nobody escaped the coming battle alive. The future depended on it. 

He gasped when he heard another voice cry out something else. A few other Fearbringers were with them. Mersall hadn't thought that the Fearbringers who betrayed him would ever decide to side with the rebellion. He had figured they had been at odds for far too long to ever reconcile, but it appeared he was wrong. 

However, this ultimately worked out in his favor. His soldiers wanted to kill the traitors just as much as he did. He would be getting rid of two problems in a single battle. In other words, maybe things were going in his favor more than he realized. 

"I hope you're ready to die," Mersall whispered. His words were overcome suddenly by an echoing laugh, and all he could do was enjoy it. After all, what else could he do when victory was so close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this whole thing while watching a Fire Emblem charity stream oops
> 
> -Digital


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: Scales of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of the Fearbringer base continues.

Jayler flinched when he heard the booming sound of an explosion in the distance. He knew exactly what it was, having been told that the sound would be the start of their attack. A member of the other group was lashing out near the front entrance of the Fearbringer hideout, and it was his cue to start fighting in the back. He swallowed nervously, already having a bad feeling about this. He hadn't even started fighting yet, but he was starting to have doubts about this plan.

Then again, it seemed a bit too late for second thoughts, as he was already about to step into the building where the Fearbringers were located. He couldn't take a step back now for the sake of everyone who had suffered in the past.

"Is everyone ready?" Tuila asked, looking over the fighters in the area. Her gaze was solemn, and Jayler found himself shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"We have no choice but to be ready," Gemini replied. "If we want to end this war and get back home, we have to do this. Are we almost ready to go in there?"

"We're waiting for a few minutes longer," Zelda replied. "If we go in now, there will still be some Fearbringers stationed near the back entrance. That explosion was likely enough to draw their attention to the front of the hideout, but it will take a while for everyone to get there. In case you hadn't already noticed, this place is huge. It takes some time to traverse in full."

"What are we supposed to do once we get in there?" Lex questioned, looking back and forth between Zelda and Tuila. "Are we just supposed to find Mersall and fight him until he gives in? I'm worried that it might not be the easy to take him down."

"Knowing Mersall, he's going to find a way to see through our scheme. All we need to do is try to take him down. He likely won't have many reinforcements, because he might know that attacking through the front isn't our real objective, but if his troops don't, then they'll be inclined to go after the people we have stationed near the front of the area," Zelda answered. "In other words, we'll be able to take care of him while he's alone. At the very least, that's what I'm hoping."

Jayler fidgeted with his hands nervously, and he swallowed again. He had always been so ready for his life to become an adventure of its own, but now that it had happened, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He was going to be okay if he got out of this alive, but now, it was a matter of somehow surviving. He had survived this far, right? Surely, dealing with the dangerous leader of the Fearbringers would come naturally.

He had already gone up against Mersall once before now, and he had been fine back then, so who was to say that he couldn't do it again? Then again, he had only been able to win that fight since the Silver Knight appeared to bail him out of trouble, and he hadn't actually had to battle Mersall in the first place since he left before Jayler was broken out of the hideout.

Last time they had met, all Jayler had really learned was that Mersall was terrifying. He knew that the leader of the Fearbringers was not a man to be trifled with, but everyone was already aware of that, so he couldn't exactly deliver any extra information to his teammates about how they could possibly turn the tides against Mersall to win this fight.

"Alright," Zelda suddenly said, her voice sharp and cutting through Jayler's thoughts. He jumped in place at hearing her speak.

"We should get in there to take care of business now," Tuila suggested. "I think it's been long enough for everyone to clear out of the back area. Mersall is smart enough to not take the bait. He's never gotten involved in a fight if he didn't need to, so he's going to hold back and let his underlings take care of us while he deals with other business."

"For once, his cowardice is going to work into our favor," Valdez said sarcastically. "I wonder what he's doing in there right now... He's likely unaware that he will be dead on the ground before the day comes to a close."

"We won't back down until after this guy has finally learned his lesson. His life is small price to pay for all of those that he has taken in the past fifteen years," Zephyr grinned, cracking their knuckles as they tilted their head back and forth to stretch their muscles. "I hope that the others are doing alright. Mersall isn't going to want to go after them, so all they'll have to deal with are the Fearbringer lackeys that he has working for him, and none of them are actually Hanilia as far as I can tell."

"Who would have ever expected it? The Draconic Superiors, Clan Leaders, and Fearbringers are coming together to take down Mersall and his army of lies," Liathine scoffed. "Well, the Hanilia Fearbringers are at least, and that's all that matters in order for us to find victory."

Zelda took a few steps forward, and Jayler suddenly realized how close they were to the Fearbringer hideout. If he moved less than a yard forward, he would be able to touch it, and that scared him a lot more than he was willing to admit. He found his hands clenching into fists, and his nails dug into his skin. He was thankful that his nails were regularly kept short, because if they were any longer, he was positive that they would have drawn blood.

"Alright. Let's go," Zelda said, brushing her hand against the wall of the hideout. She made a large circular motion, creating a purple circle on the metal. A few handles appeared at the center of the circle, and when Zelda grabbed hold of them, the circle came free from the wall. She gripped the handles tighter, and the circle turned into dust.

"I'm surprised that we didn't just blast it in," Xia admitted. "Then again, I guess that would have gotten the attention of everybody else in the hideout, and the other troops would come running this direction if they heard another explosion."

"Our point is stealth while the others focus on an all-out attack. Don't do anything that could draw any attention to our group until after we reach Mersall. We have to preserve our energy for fighting him," Zelda told everyone sternly. "Now, if we're ready to go, let's get in there."

Zelda led the group through the hole in the wall, taking a large step to ensure she didn't trip on the small chunk of the wall that stuck out from the bottom. Everyone else followed in her footsteps, though Lex came dangerously close to tripping thanks to her lack of verticality. Ocean grabbed onto Lex's upper arm to keep her from falling, and the two shared small smiles before they kept walking after Zelda.

Tuila followed Zelda from a small distance, arms crossed as she kept an eye on the leader of the Fearbringer rebellion. She had something on her mind, and Jayler didn't need to be a genius to know what it was. Tuila was getting nervous for the first time since the Clan Leaders had arrived. Jayler's fist grew tighter, and suddenly, he was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

~~~~~

As soon as the shield went down at the front entrance, the fight broke out.

It was impossible to keep track of everything that was happening. The Fearbringers were moving too quickly, and the Draconic Superiors were fending them off to the best of their abilities. Magic was flying through the air, everything hitting something. Blasts expired when they slammed into the wall or perhaps someone. The front area of the hideout was more crowded than any of the Draconic Superiors could have suspected. It was certainly too small for a battle of this magnitude, and there was almost no room to dodge any of the enemy attacks. Relying on shielding was crucial, because even if one person avoided a blow, chances were that the person behind them wouldn't be so lucky.

Skye swept some water through the area, knocking a few of the Fearbringers off their feet. There wasn't enough room for the Draconic Superiors to move around, so the same had to apply to the enemy as well. When one of the Fearbringer soldiers went down, they brought down a few others with them. It was difficult for them to get back to their feet given that the excess water was left behind even after the attack. Skye smiled to herself at the victory. Getting in one successful attack despite the raging chaos felt like a much larger triumph than it should have.

Mercilia kicked off the ground and took to the air, magic crackling at her fingers. She blew a small kiss, pink hearts dotting the air as they fanned out. The Fearbringers tried to duck out of the way, but Mercilia's attack continued to multiply too much for them to possibly avoid.

When the heart touched a Fearbringer, they immediately stopped moving. They stood as still as statues, the only visible motion being their chests rising and falling. From a distance, it looked as if none of them are still alive, but due to the close proximity the battle was taking place in, it was clear to everyone that the attack had been far from fatal. It was a temporary distraction that would disappear soon enough.

Passion magic specialized in manipulating the emotions of others, but with limited mastery, a strong mage could use it for other purposes as well. Mercilia ended her attack when she saw that she had been successful in freezing a large chunk of the enemy forces before winking.

Lilith closed their eyes, stretching their arms out to either side. "Please, step back, everyone," they whispered. Their voice was soft, but it was barely loud enough their allies to hear and understand the direction. Footfall echoed in the front entrance as the Draconic Superiors and Fearbringer rebels moved away to allow Lilith space to put their plan into action.

Magic began to swirl in the air around them, slowly starting to cling to their skin and take shape. Purple, blue, and red merged and began to expand while attaching to Lilith's small form. White energy began to trail away from them as they changed shape from a tiny, underweight human to something much larger. The white magic disappeared, transforming into dust before it could hit anyone.

The energy surrounding Lilith continued to grow, and it created a large torso of something that appeared more monster than human. Two large legs suddenly appeared near the front, and soon after, matching limbs appeared at the back of the torso. A tail sprung forth, swinging back and forth slowly as a neck sprouted from the top of the glowing mass. Soon enough, a head took shape, and the remainder of the energy came together to form wings.

Lilith had transformed into a dragon.

The shift in between dragon and human had been much smoother than Artemis' had simply because they had full control over their actions. Lilith had been struggling with taking hold of their body after spending so much time locked away by the Fearbringers, but they were clearly taking large steps towards full dominion once again. A monstrous roar left their lips, and the sound echoed.

Mercilia flew a few feet backwards, smiling to herself. The area was too small for many of them to transform fully into dragons since a majority of their forms were on the larger side, but Lilith was a powerhouse thanks to their elemental orientation. Chaos magic was known for its raw strength, and even if they had been locked away for many years, the power that flowed through their veins was greater in magnitude than any of the Fearbringers could ever hope to comprehend.

Lilith shut their mouth once again after the roar finished reverberating in the small space. They examined the Fearbringer soldiers for a moment before letting energy burst forth from their mouth once more. Purple magic was sent forward in a column that seemed to obliterate everything in its path. The energy coming from them was strong enough to make even Mercilia flinch. It had been a while since she was last able to see such a strong Rauleighan fight in their natural form, and it was as foreign to her as it was glorious.

It was almost impossible to hear the cries of the Fearbringers above the sound of the stirring energy. The enemies that had been stuck in place by Mercilia's attack a few short moments before were sent flying backwards, and soon enough, there were multiple piles throughout the room. Limbs were tangled, and nobody was able to find a way to get to their feet. Lilith attacked everyone who tried to come close to their allies, and soon enough, it was a competition to see who had the nerve to approach the killer dragon.

When nobody wanted to get any closer, Lilith was surrounded by purple, blue, and red energy again. It hugged at their scales as they shrank back to a more reasonable size. Smaller, frailer limbs formed from the magic as white light began to cling to their skin. When it faded, Lilith was standing where the dragon had been a few short moments before, a small smile on their face. "That takes care of that," their small, fragile voice said.

"Damn," Mercilia heard Skye say from a few feet away. Skye's face broke out in a large smile, and she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I see now why they wanted to have her locked up for all that time," Flare commented. "If they had to deal with that any sooner, they surely would have been obliterated."

"I would say that the rest of us are decently okay at dealing with enemies in dragon form, but Lilith can do something special," Mercilia smiled.

"I don't see any others in here right now. Does this mean that we can move on to go and help the others out?" Fox asked, looking up to Mercilia.

Mercilia shook her head. "No way. That was a lot of noise, and the remaining Fearbringers who haven't come our direction yet are going to be moving this way. We have to get rid of them before we can even think of going after Mersall. We haven't fought enough enemies from this massive army yet. If this was really the best that Mersall had to throw at us, then we would have won the war a long time ago," she replied. "Steel yourselves, everyone!"

~~~~~

Tuila had a flare of white light resting in the palm of her right hand as she led the group further into the Fearbringer hideout. The light was set up to only shine on the inside of the sphere that concealed the party from the rest of the world, and those outside the sphere could see nothing but darkness. It was a peculiar blend of light and dark that made Jayler's head spin. He couldn't even begin to imagine how dizzying it would be to see something like that from the outside, but he didn't bother thinking on it for the sake of keeping his focus. It wouldn't do if he was distracted by anything when he finally arrived at Mersall's door for the fight.

Jayler could see outside the sphere of invisibility, and he felt strange the longer he stared at the darkness. It made him aware that he was walking straight into danger no matter how much he tried to ignore the truth. Soon enough, he would have to fight against one of the most dangerous men to ever draw breath in the Galaxy of Hyperion. Mersall was known for his power and had ruled over the Fearbringer army for years. How the hell was Jayler supposed to stand up to that when he had known about this world for less than a month? It wasn't as if the Clan Leaders could offer much reassurance to his concerns. He wasn't alone, so he was happy to have them, but they were no more experienced than he was.

A roar echoed throughout the area, and Jayler flinched. He heard Luke yelp, and he saw the redhead attach himself to Gemini's arm out of the corner of his eye. Jayler cast a brief, sympathetic glance to his companion, noticing quickly how pale his face had become. Jayler felt bad for Luke until he realized that the roar likely reminded Luke of what he had done to Maizie. After all, the cry that Maizie had unleashed in her final moments hadn't even seemed human, and even if there were distinct differences, the echo of a roar likely brought up unpleasant memories. It was too similar for comfort despite the few certain ways to tell the sounds apart. This memory only made Jayler feel worse for Luke, and all of a sudden, his stomach knotted itself more than he knew was even possible.

"What was that sound?" Xia asked quietly. Even if the sphere masked people outside from hearing them, she still wanted to be cautious since they were walking around through enemy territory.

"That must have been Lilith," Aru replied, a small hint of a smile appearing on his face. "I would know that battle cry anywhere."

"That was Lilith?" Lex echoed, her eyes wide in surprise. "There is no way that you can be serious about that, right? I mean, last I remember, Lilith isn't capable of being that loud." She paused for a moment, as if something dawned on her, before speaking again. "Unless..."

"They turned into a dragon," Tuila replied, a small smirk on her face. "You haven't ever seen someone transform into a dragon of their own free will, have you? Perhaps we can show that to you after this battle is over... We Rauleighans can't stay as dragons forever since it burns our energy a lot faster than our human forms. However, when it comes down to crucial moments, then we shift in order to take care of large numbers of energy. Lilith is one of the most powerful Rauleighans I've ever seen when they shift into their draconic form. That's likely why the Fearbringers wanted to capture them when the war began so long ago. Their raw power could spell trouble for the invading army."

"I would never want to go against somebody strong enough that they needed to be locked away for fifteen years to make sure they didn't end a war," Ocean remarked. "I'm glad that we're on Lilith's side instead of fighting against them. I don't think I would be able to convince myself to fight against them."

"Lilith sure is a sight to behold when they transform," Zephyr grinned. "After this war is over, we'll all have to show you what our dragon forms look like. After all, you never know when you'll need to find us while we're transformed, and it would be best if you had references to think back on. I bet it will be a great time. It'll really help us all to unwind after the war."

"Most of us haven't transformed in years to make sure that we aren't spotted. After all, most dragons are rather large, and us transforming could tell an enemy where we're located," Valdez explained. "Younger dragons are typically smaller while others are older, but it's all based around genetics for final size."

"Most of us Draconic Superiors are rather large. In fact, all but the three newest members are probably at least the size of a small car, and that's probably being a bit generous on how small they are," Liathine went on. "I haven't seen Fox, Flare, or Skye transformed, but I bet that Flare and Skye are likely the size of cars based around the stage they're at in development and their appearances as humans. As for Fox, I would assume he's much smaller. Then again, this is all merely a guess since I haven't been able to ascertain anything for sure."

"Wow," Jayler murmured. That was all he could think of to say. He didn't have any experience with seeing Rauleighans transform of their own free will. After all, Aru had been shifted already when the group found him, and he hadn't exactly been in the best state. Jayler had only heard about what happened to Artemis, but it didn't sound like a pleasant thing to watch at all. In a way, he had never thought about the idea that there could possibly be beauty when it came to shifting into one's dragon form. It seemed obvious all of a sudden, but he didn't have any ways of knowing this was the case until that moment.

"We shouldn't be talking about dragons right now," Zelda cut in, her voice stern. "We need to find Mersall. After this is over, we can talk as much as we want, but until then, we have other business to attend to."

As much as Jayler hated to admit it, Zelda had a point. There were much more pressing matters at hand than discussing Rauleighans transforming into dragons. He could hear more about that after Mersall had finally been put in his grave as he should have been many years before. He nodded to himself, even if he knew Zelda wasn't talking specifically to him, and focused on placing one foot in front of the other for a little while longer.

Everyone fell silent, and judging by the look on Tuila's face, she had more than a few snarky comments at the ready to shoot at Zelda. However, she bit her tongue for the sake of completing the mission, and the party continued to press on. Jayler was forced to look more at the peculiar spot where the light inside of their sphere of invisibility met the darkness outside, and he felt sickly again. However, he felt a little better after the brief conversation about something aside from killing Mersall. He made a mental note to thank Lilith properly after this was over for easing his concerns for a short while.

Jayler cast a brief glance over to where the Silver Knight was standing. She had her arms crossed, and he could feel the tension in the air. He swallowed nervously before biting his lip, only stopping when he feared he would break skin.

His stomach began to churn once more as he recalled the reason the tension was so high. Zelda had been the one to destroy the Tablet of Sapphin, killing the only family that his sister had ever known. The Silver Knight had grown up with the Skylox Heroes, learned everything she knew while part of their band, and joining sides with the one who had killed them was no doubt far from ideal for her.

Jayler didn't have to ask to know that she felt as if she had betrayed her companions. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way. She was only fighting in this war because he was on the side of the rebellion. Chances were that she had other things to do on other planets, but she was still putting those other tasks aside just to fight by his side. Even if the Silver Knight had decided to fight with Tuila in this war, the alliance with Zelda would have been her cue to back out. Jayler was the only reason that she had stuck around this long, but not even his presence could do anything to temper the hate the Silver Knight had for Zelda.

"Once we reach Mersall, what is the plan going to be?" Xia questioned, breaking through the awkward silence that hung over the party. She still remained on the quieter side, her anxiety about being heard somehow still clear.

"We break in and try to kill him. It should be rather simple," Zephyr commented. When they received several gazes of confusion, they sighed and shook their head. "I was only joking."

"This is no time to be fooling around, Zephyr," Valdez reminded them, his voice intense as he shot them a glare. "In case you haven't already noticed, we have more important things to deal with at the moment than joking around. Save your foolish teases for after we have stuck a sword into his heart."

"There's no need to be so mean about it," Zephyr murmured, shaking their head. "I was wrong. I get it. No need to rub it in my face."

"Please stop arguing," came the gentle yet stern voice of Diamond. They placed a hand on Zephyr's shoulder, prompting the younger mage to let out a sigh. "Now is not the time for fighting. How about we hear the actual answer to Zephyr's question? I know I would certainly appreciate some confirmation on the matter."

Jayler couldn't help but smile at the Ice mage's ability to make everyone else calm down. He was certainly going to miss it when he went home. Even if he would likely be returning, there was no way of saying when that was, and from this place of uncertainty came longing for a world of magic that he had not even left yet.

"As soon as we get into his office, we should try to take him outside," Tuila replied. "Based on the descriptions we have heard of the room where he is likely to be located, the area is small and cramped. It's not a good place to fight against him, and he'll be at an extreme advantage since he won't have to worry about hitting his allies on accident. He'll be alone with nobody to back him up, so he can attack us at random without consequence. There are more of us, but that's as much a boon as it is a bane in this scenario."

"Once he's outside, we'll be able to attack as we wish, but we need to remember that he will be at that exact same advantage. It will require a lot of caution. Do your best to avoid his attacks. Remaining out of the line of fire while exhausting his power is important," Zelda continued. "He's by far the most powerful mage that I have encountered, and I have no doubt that the same will apply to everyone here. He has more experience than any of you will ever begin to comprehend. He's fought in wars before now, and while he lost his last significant battle, it took a lot to exhaust him to that degree. Today's victory will not be an easy one to grasp in the slightest."

For what felt like the thousandth time since he entered the Fearbringer base, Jayler felt his stomach churn until it was little more than a knot. He was a naturally optimistic person, never bowing to anyone. Life didn't find a way to break his spirit very often, but in this moment, in the place where the light and the dark met, he was more terrified than he had ever been before.

He was silent for most of the rest of the walk to Mersall's corner of the Fearbringer base. Part of him feared that if he opened his mouth to express his concerns, he would never be able to quiet himself back down again. Jayler had more words of worry in his head than he could ever possibly know what to do with, and it took all of his effort to bite them back down.

Jayler was a positive person. This much was fact regardless of the world he found himself in. However, there was only so far he could stand to be pushed before it felt like the walls were closing in around him, but in this case, the walls were made of fire conjured by a monster responsible for the murder of millions.

His feet seemed to grow heavier the closer he got to the entrance to the room. He didn't seem to realize how far he had walked until an arm appeared in front of him to silently signal him to stop. Jayler looked up to see who the limb belonged to, and he was met by the childish smile of Cordell. He gave a weary grin in response before nodding his thanks to the Draconic Superior of Matter. Cordell didn't respond with any words, but Jayler didn't need to hear anything for the message to be fully understood.

"This is the place," Zelda declared, and Jayler knew he was going pale without even needing to look at himself in the mirror. The time had finally come to take down Mersall once and for all, but he had no idea how it was going to happen. Everyone else seemed so confident, but it seemed he was unable to so much as take a breath without being drowned in his own doubt.

"Mersall is on the other side of this door," Tuila said, her voice soft yet still full of a passion Jayler did not know how to describe. It was hateful yet hopeful at the same time.

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Tuila's voice once again. "Is everyone ready?" she asked.

In the moments that followed, nobody said anything that would go against Tuila's words. This was the end, and they all knew it. The war would end in light or in fire, and by the time dusk fell, the world of Daragon was going to be transformed forever.

Despite his worries, Jayler held his head high and nodded. This was what he had been preparing for, and he was going to face it no matter what awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end fellas
> 
> If all goes according to plan we'll be done by the time May ends heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: Hellish Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of the Fearbringer army is defeated as the battle against Mersall begins.

The seconds it took for the door to Mersall's office felt excruciating to Jayler, and he noticed the orb of invisibility was no longer surrounding him. He glanced around before settling his gaze on the space ahead, realizing that there was one person standing in the center of the room.

Mersall.

Mersall didn't appear to be bothered at all by the sudden appearance of the newcomers, instead simply staring at them as if they were as normal as could be. He was just as Jayler had remembered: tall, terrifying, and clearly only barely keeping his fiery magic under from spiraling into combat. So much tension rested just beneath the surface when it came to Mersall, and he was ready to attack at any moment as far as Jayler could tell.

"Mersall," came the voice of Zelda, snapping Jayler out of his daze of staring at the man. He didn't show his shock, instead continuing to focus on Mersall, but now, he was trying to remain more alert than he had a few seconds before.

"Zelda," Mersall said simply, shaking his head. "I never would have expected us to meet in this way... You were my most prized soldier, and you betrayed me to join a rebellion that was destined to fail from the start. You stepped away from the greatest army in the history of Daragon to join with some pathetic Hanilia rather than following me. I believe that you know which side you should have stayed with deep down. If only you would listen to your instincts rather than whatever pathetic moral compass it is that guides you now... Perhaps we could have remained allies for a while longer."

"I would not dare to follow a man like you, Mersall... Or perhaps I should say... Arsllem," shrugged Zelda, creating swords from thin air, one for each hand. "You are no Fearbringer at all. You never were. You're a Lakinya from many generations ago. You tried to bring this galaxy to extinction in the name of another god, but you were defeated. Now, you're trying to make history repeat itself, though this time, you intend to ensure the ending sways in your favor. You can't lie any longer. We all know the truth of your intentions."

Jayler was silent as he processed Zelda's words. He dared not to show open shock and let that be seen as a sign of weakness. Mersall couldn't be allowed to see how frightened they were if they were to find victory, so Jayler bit his lip and stared ahead at Mersall sternly.

Mersall chuckled to himself. "I see that you have been doing your research... I haven't the slightest clue how you were able to stumble upon such information, but I suppose that I can't do anything to change your allegiance now that you have found the truth," he said. He took a small step forward, shaking his head. "You truly do disappoint me, Zelda. You are willing to betray your master? You are willing to betray your own flesh and blood? How pathetic you truly are."

Zelda shook her head. "I care little for connections of flesh and blood where you are concerned, and I'm sure that you are aware of such. After all, you were hoping to use me to fulfill your twisted schemes. I bear the mark that would lead you to power. You wanted to resurrect your leader, the powerhouse of the Lakinya, and use him to rain destruction upon this land. How could I remain loyal to someone like that? I might have been raised by you, but blood ties mean little when placed before true morality and purpose. I see now that I made a mistake whenever I stayed by your side through so many moments of uncertainty," she told him.

"You have made a mistake," Mersall frowned. "If you truly wish to side with them, then you are inviting your own destruction. You are asking to suffer in a way that none ever wish to endure. I have the power of a god on my side. Hyperion was foolish for dividing her power among so many people over time. Loki, on the other hand, remained smart as the years passed by. He kept his power within his original group of Lakinya, and with the passage of time, they have all grown stronger. I am far from being the only Lakinya to rise from the ashes... I am simply the first, not that you were aware of such up until recently. For someone who enjoys acting so superior, you truly are pathetic when it comes to learning of the truth."

"You're the pathetic one. You are willing to place lives in danger simply to fulfill your own twisted desires. That is nothing short of sickening, and that's perhaps stating it too lightly. Regardless, I don't care what you have to say about me. You are a monster, plain and simple. For centuries, you have delighted in the suffering of others, and it's the job of the Hanilia to bring you to your knees once and for all. The Hanilia defeated the Lakinya when Hyperion and Loki walked these very lands, and history will repeat itself in our favor. You would be a fool to not look at the patterns of the past," Zelda told him. She pointed her blades in his direction. "You gave me these swords when I first joined the ranks of the Fearbringers, and now, they will be the last things you see as you die."

Mersall laughed and shook his head. "You really think that you can kill me? The goddess herself was unable to send me into a grave, and you believe that you are capable of such? Mortals cannot topple one with the power of the most powerful god to ever exist. My power has allowed me to live since the first days of this galaxy, and I will survive after it falls to nothing but ash under the power of my comrades. You, on the other hand... You will be lucky to survive this fight," he remarked.

Fire kicked up from seemingly nowhere, transforming Mersall into his combat form. He somehow looked even more terrifying, and flames crackled around his feet. When he clenched his fingers into fists, red energy sparked against the top layer of his skin, making it look as if his body itself was on fire from the inside. Mersall let out a laugh as the flames consumed him, and the crackling echoed throughout the office, as if it was trying to drown out the mad chuckles that were leaving Mersall's lips.

When the noise finally died out, Mersall's eyes were wide with madness, and he could barely keep himself contained. The thrill of the battle to come was starting to get to him, and he was struggling to ensure he didn't go out of control when attacking his foes. It had been quite some time since he last got the chance to fight in a battle of this nature, and he refused to let the chance pass him by when he was against such strong and daring adversaries.

"I am Arsllem, the Lakinya of Fire," Mersall, or, rather, Arsllem, declared. The fire around him kicked up again, and he was consumed by it for a flash of a second. "I was created to bring ruin to this galaxy, to make it suffer under the heel of a damned god. I may have failed that purpose before, but I will succeed this time... And it all begins with the deaths of the people standing before me!"

~~~~~

At the front of the Fearbringer hideout, business was starting to be wrapped up.

Lilith's transformation into a dragon had swept many of the enemies away, ensuring that nobody dared to oppose the oncoming rebellion. The Fearbringer soldiers that were still conscious refused to rise and fight again, fearful of what would happen if they bothered to oppose the Draconic Superiors. The Fearbringers who had left the army of false soldiers were frightening enough, but it was more terrifying to have to go up against a group of people who could transform into dragons. The chances of getting by the Draconic Superiors were slim at best and zero at worst, so nobody bothered to try.

Mercilia looked out over the rest of the group with a small frown. "So, is there anyone else that we need to give a sound thrashing?" she asked. "I don't want to leave the fun to everyone else forever, after all. Given how many soldiers were defeated by Lilith, there probably aren't all that many left, so we should take care of the last few and then go to find Mersall."

"I haven't heard any loud noises to indicate that a fight has started there. I get the feeling that things will get loud the instant that they run into Mersall, but I haven't heard a thing," Lilith frowned, looking to Mercilia with concern reflected in their eyes. "Perhaps they haven't reached him yet."

Mercilia frowned before sniffing at the air. She could detect something, though she wasn't entirely sure what it was. Rauleighans had heightened senses when compared to those who couldn't transform, and Mercilia could certainly detect something thanks to her increased ability to pick up on various scents. She couldn't put a finger on the scent at first, but she knew that it was familiar.

Then, it hit her like a train.

Mercilia gasped, one hand clapping over her mouth as she looked to the rest of her group. "I think that they've found him. That smells like smoke... I think it's based around magic as well. It would be much heavier if it was natural, so it must be under the influence of a mage, and I imagine that it has something to do with him," she said. "I think it's time for us to leave these clowns behind and go to find the others."

"But we have to keep them in place somehow to make sure that they don't follow us," Lilith pointed out. "They're staying here for now, but who knows how long that will last after we leave? They could be waiting for us to depart to unleash a full assault."

Mercilia closed her eyes in a moment of thought before smirking. "Alright. I think I have this figured out," she remarked. She looked over to Lilith, making eye contact with her fellow Draconic Superior before winking playfully to show that she was up to no good. Then again, when Mercilia got playful and began to act like a trickster, it was usually to the benefit of her allies, so who was Lilith, or anyone else, for that matter, to complain?

Mercilia snapped her fingers together before beginning to weave her arms through the air. Pink energy created from a space where there had been nothing mere seconds before. Once a large amount of energy had come together to form a sheet, Mercilia approached a pile of the Fearbringers and let the sheet cover them fully. She repeated the process one more time for a second pile of fighters. They were too tired to fight back, and if they had any will to continue the battle, it faded away the instant that they were covered by the pink energy.

"It's a nice spell that ensures that everyone under it doesn't want to fight. I'm a master at controlling the emotions of others, and that hasn't changed," Mercilia smiled. "As long as they're under the influence of my magic, they won't be chasing after us. They won't even have a will to fight, and I've made sure that it will stick. They aren't going to break out anytime soon. They can stay there for quite a while too. I made sure that the spell would allow them to breathe, so there won't be any issues there. I think that once I'm finished here, we can move on to take care of Mersall once and for all."

The few Fearbringers who hadn't yet been pinned to the ground by the sheets of pink magic still didn't try to move when they heard this explanation. They seemed to realize that fighting against the rebellion was futile. The attack from Lilith had exhausted them far more than they ever could have anticipated, and there was no coming back from that for them.

Mercilia finished covering the remaining enemies with her magic, a small smile on her face. She walked back to where the rest of the group was standing, brushing her hands together. She placed her hands on her hips afterwards, winking to Lilith once again. "I think that we can call this a successful mission. Now, why don't we go to find the others? We don't want them to have to deal with Mersall alone."

"Before we go, I have to ask... Is anyone hurt?" Skye asked, glancing around at her allies. "We're about to go and fight the leader of this army, and it wouldn't do if any of us were in a less than perfect state. After all, this is going to be the battle to end all other fights in this war, and we need to be ready."

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone looked around, ensuring that nobody had been harmed in the initial wave. The only injuries were minor scratches or bruises that would heal with time, and they wouldn't at all be hindrances in the coming battle.

With this clear, Mercilia clapped her hands together with a wide grin. "It looks like we're ready to wrap this up once and for all. I don't know what Mersall is doing now, but I don't think that he'll be breathing once we're done with him," she declared. Despite the darkness of what she was saying, she was smiling brightly as if she was speaking of rainbows rather than the death of a war-crazed monster.

The group began to leave behind the main area of the hideout to find Mersall and defeat him once and for all. The Fearbringers that remained didn't fight to get away from the sheets of magic conjured by Mercilia, and it was clear that the energy was having its intended effect.

Many of the members of the rebellion couldn't help but think of how easy this victory had come. The Fearbringers were perhaps weaker than expected when the official Hanilia of the party were gone. Mersall's inability to raise the morale of his soldiers was starting to bite them, and there was no way for the Fearbringers to come back now that they had been toppled.

The first major step had been taken to ending the war once and for all. With his soldiers gone, Mersall would be forced to face the rebellion's fighters on equal grounds. He could run away no longer, and by the time the light faded over the horizon, Mersall would have stopped breathing, and the war would end as well.

The dawn was coming at last after the long night of war, and it didn't even seem real.

~~~~~

The first attack came from Zelda once Mersall had completed his transformation into his Lakinya form. She brushed her swords together and sent the resulting sphere of purple energy out towards Arsllem.

The Lakinya of Fire ducked underneath the attack, and the purple sphere slammed into the wall behind him. The wall groaned at the attack, somehow remaining intact despite the strength of the magic Zelda had just fired out. 

Arsllem shook his head slowly, sighing in disappointment. "I thought you were better than that, Zelda. Once upon a time, I would have said that perhaps you would be on par with my skill on the battlefield, but... I see now that I was wrong to say such," he said, rising back to his full height. The fire that flared around him was so clearly unnatural to Jayler that it made him shudder. 

Zelda passed the sword she had in her right hand over to her left hand before firing off another blast of energy in Arsllem's direction. He ducked underneath it once again, and the attack rammed into the wall once again, but she didn't flinch in the slightest. The concrete wall groaned once again, but it still didn't completely bend or break. Jayler could tell that it was getting closer to losing stability with each attack. 

"Your skills have gone soft," Arsllem scoffed. "You joined with the rebellion, and you gave up any chances you had at real power in the process. How pathetic you are, Zelda." He held up his right hand, watching as the fire crackled to life in his palm. He turned his full attention towards Zelda, firing the attack as a streaking comet through the air. 

Zelda flipped to the side, just barely avoiding the attack. The fire hit the wall, and it died out upon making contact with the side of the room. The building was quickly growing more unstable under the constant fire, and Jayler prayed to Hyperion that it didn't collapse. His stomach was already doing flips, and he wasn't sure if he could handle much more. 

Tuila let a cloak of white energy surround her, making her seem as if she was made of light. Soon afterwards, she kicked off the ground beneath her and sent her body flying towards Arsllem's, slamming against his torso. The attack landed successfully, and Arsllem went sprawling backwards. Tuila, on the other hand, jumped off him and landed in a crouching position, the light dissipating once she was finished moving. She rose to her feet a few seconds later, a small smirk on her face. 

There was a noticeable dent in the wall where Arsllem had made contact with it, and since it lined up with the general area where Zelda's two previous attacks had hit, he was sure that the wall was going to give way if it was hit much more. 

Arsllem glared at his assailant before prying himself from the indent on the wall. Somehow, the fires around him seemed angrier than ever before. Jayler had heard people describe flames as angry and eager for destruction, but he didn't understand what they meant until he was faced down with Arsllem during this battle. The sight made his stomach churn, but he did his best to swallow his nerves to concentrate on the battle at hand. He couldn't afford to feel sick in that moment. Everyone was counting on him to help end the war right then, so his sickness could wait. 

"You have made a grave error by coming here," Arsllem snarled, his eyes red thanks to the reflection of the mad fires blazing around him. Jayler could smell smoke vaguely, but since the fire was magical, the extra gas seemed to be lessened greatly. He already hated the scent and wanted to get outside as soon as possible where the air was cleaner. 

"You have made a grave error by attacking Daragon in the first place," Tuila told him. "If you wanted to avoid this conflict, then you should have stayed in your lane far from the Fearbringers. You led them down the path of madness, and in doing so, you put many people in danger. What happens today is all your fault since you waged a pointless war for the sake of expanding your own power. Now, I hope that you've made peace with your fell god, because you'll be going to see him soon enough."

Tuila held up her left hand, and from nowhere, white and pale yellow energy came together to create the outline of a bird. Pale blue and purple joined the beautiful outline of the bird's wings, forming something that appeared to be brighter than the sun itself. The bird stretched its wings skyward, letting out a screech before flying towards where Arsllem was standing, having recovered from the blow that sent him into the wall in the first place. 

When the bird hit him, Arsllem stumbled backwards. His fires attempted to form a shield around his chest, but they were scattered when the light slammed into his body. Arsllem took a few steps backwards, almost hitting the wall once again. However, he stuck out a hand at the last second, creating a column of fire that kept him upright. He rose to his full height as the bird returned to Tuila. The creature of light let out another cry before disappearing into a beautiful show of colorful illumination. 

"You are absolutely pathetic if you believe that this fight will come easily to you," Arsllem said, shaking his head. "Tuila Raigh, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Today was perhaps a fated encounter for you, but I will ensure that it goes in my favor soon. After all, you came right to me on the day that I decided I would end your life. You may have come here with hopes to eliminate me, but you will be the one who dies here today."

Arsllem darted forward, his flames creating walls that spread out along the floor. One of the fire trails slammed into Jayler, and he fell onto Xia. He was glad that the older girl was better at keeping her balance than he was, because she was able to steady him without a second thought. He looked up at her with a nervous smile, thanking her silently. She seemed to understand the message, but she said nothing in response, instead choosing to focus her attention on where Arsllem and Tuila were standing together. 

The fire had formed a ring around the two of them, effectively separating them from the rest of the rebellion forces. Jayler could barely see their outlines among the flames, and he squinted to try and get a better view of them. However, he was stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw that Valdez had been the one to try and get his attention. 

The Death mage pointed to the indent in the wall where Arsllem had been sent flying backwards. Jayler nodded quickly, realizing what Valdez meant without having to think on it long. He wanted them to break the wall, because Tuila was going to try and send Arsllem through the ring of fire and out the building. Once they were outside, they could attack him freely like Zelda and Tuila had planned from the start. 

Jayler summoned some fire to his hand and launched it at the wall. It didn't do much to break down the barrier of the building, but every little hit would help as far as Jayler was concerned. After the flames crackled out of existence, Jayler summoned another flare to his fingers before setting it off once more. He repeated this process, and he saw that the other Clan Leaders were doing the same out of the corner of his eye. A variety of blasts, all different colors, hit the wall over and over again, slowly draining its stability and preparing it for the inevitable breakdown. The Draconic Superiors, on the other hand, were standing in front of them to ensure Arsllem didn't see what they were up to. 

Granted, Arsllem didn't seem to be paying attention to them in the slightest. Instead, his attention was focused entirely on Tuila, who was still circling him. Jayler could see light through the fire, and he knew that Tuila was preparing to attack once again. He had no idea what she was waiting for, but Arsllem was going to get hurt at some point in the following few seconds. It was just a matter of time. 

Arsllem eventually lunged at Tuila, and she tried to duck underneath him. However, a snake of fire from the walls reached out and grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the ground. Tuila slammed into the ground, breath leaving her lungs when she made contact. She let out a heavy cough, shaking her head to try and get rid of the dust that had risen up around her. She looked up to Arsllem standing over her, a small smirk on his face. 

"Looks like you've lost your edge, Tuila," Arsllem commented. He shook his head, clearly disappointed. "You failed to defeat the Fearbringers many years ago when the war first began, and you're going to fail in defeating me as well years later. It seems that you still have a long way to go before you see success. Perhaps you should have prepared better for this encounter."

Tuila held up one hand, getting ready to blast Arsllem away from her. However, he reached out a hand of his own to grab her wrist, twisting it savagely once it was in his grasp. Tuila hissed in pain, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her yelp in agony. She continued to glare at him. 

Jayler noticed that light was sparking beneath the surface of Tuila's skin, making it seem as if she was glowing from within. She let out a mighty cry, and suddenly, the light grew brighter. Arsllem growled and yanked his hand away from her skin, as if it had hurt him somehow. Jayler could already see the palm of his head turning bright red from irritation, and he forced himself to look around to ensure that he didn't feel sick from the sight. Jayler concentrated as much as he could on destroying the wall, refusing to give too much attention to the fight at the center of the office. 

Arsllem tried to grab at Tuila once again, but he didn't get the chance to do so. Tuila rolled out of the way, leaving Arsllem to grasp at little more than empty air. Tuila got to her feet, rubbing at the wrist that Arsllem had grabbed and twisted a mere few seconds before hand. Once the pain had been eased, she held up her injured hand towards him, firing a blast of explosive white energy in his direction. She glared intensely at him still, shaking her head. "You were saying that I had gone soft, but I believe that phrase is far more applicable to you," Tuila remarked. 

"How could that possibly describe me?" Arsllem asked. He tried to dart off to Tuila's right to surprise her, but she held up a shield of pale yellow magic to block his blow. She feinted with a punch up high before sweeping her leg out to try and knock Arsllem's ankles from beneath him. He stumbled but managed to right himself while using his fiery magic. If looks could kill, the two would have murdered one each other long ago. 

"You have let your ego get to you, and now, you focus only on your own opinion of yourself. You refuse to accept the fact that there are others who might be better than you. It is true that you are a Lakinya, but experience will always win out over raw power," Tuila reminded him. She charged her right fist with magic before punching in his direction, following up soon after with a similar blow using her left hand. 

Arsllem dodged both of them, but just barely. Still, the attacks were enough to mess with his center of gravity, leaving him open to attack for one crucial moment. Tuila used this to her full advantage, blasting him with her light magic. She angled the attack so that he would land on the ground instead of sprawling backwards until he hit the wall. Sure enough, Arsllem hit the floor of the room, his breath being forced from his lungs quickly. Tuila placed one foot on his chest to keep him in place. 

Jayler saw Lex reaching out one hand to hit her palm against the wall. A few seconds later, the cracks in the concrete began to spread, and the wall cracked before collapsing fully. Debris was sent falling into the office, though some of it wound up outside the building completely. The hole in the wall was gaping, and Jayler embraced the feeling of fresh air in his lungs. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Now that there was a hole in the wall, the time had come to get Arsllem as far away from the building as possible. The area outside was open and empty, and it would make for the perfect battlefield. The end was steadily approaching, and it was just as terrifying as it was thrilling. 

Arsllem set himself on fire, burning Tuila due to how close she was to him. She stepped away in surprise as Arsllem got to his feet, but he was cut off from attacking when a sudden blow of purple energy hit him in the chest. Jayler tried to find the origin of the attack, and his gaze settled on Zelda not long afterwards. 

Arsllem was sent through the wall of fire and out the hole in the wall. He slid against the grass, leaving the plants disheveled around him. Dirt was kicked up as well, and the Fire mage was left covered in the dark substance. He tried to pry himself from the ground, seeming to realize that he was no longer in his office. A vulgar phrase left Arsllem's lips, but Jayler couldn't quite say for sure what it was. However, he could tell given the situation that the Lakinya of Fire was far from being happy with what had happened. 

He saw Zelda go through the hole in the wall soon after, and everyone trailed after her to leave the building. Jayler followed as well, swallowing nervously as he did his best to hide his fears. Arsllem was outside, and if all went well, they would have reinforcements on the way. The leader of the Fearbringers couldn't call for help anymore, meaning this was the end of all that the rebellion had spent fifteen years working towards. 

Jayler personally couldn't wait to see Arsllem dead, and he summoned fire to his hands as the battle began anew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are neat
> 
> -Digital


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: Arena of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites in the battle against Arsllem.

It took Arsllem a few seconds to pry himself off the ground. The air seemed to be heavier than ever before, almost to the extent that it was suffocating. Jayler swallowed as he summoned fire to his own hands, wanting to be ready as soon as Arsllem decided to pounce. 

There were a few moments where everything fell silent, and all Jayler could hear was the sound of his own heart drumming in his chest at a speed that didn't even feel human to him. He saw Arllsem look up slowly, and his actions seemed to mimic what was seen in movies about the dead being brought back to life. It sent a shiver down Jayler's spine, and despite the warm air, his blood was running colder than he thought possible. 

Arsllem's laugh echoed throughout the area, and Jayler took a few instinctive steps back out of fear. He watched as Arsllem was surrounded by fire once again, and everyone else stared just the same at him. 

"You believe that you can truly win?" Arsllem asked. His laughter continued to reverberate throughout the outdoors. The fire picked up, practically swallowing Arsllem whole. "If you think that you can find success, then show me what you're truly capable of! Many have tried in the past, and all have failed before the power of my fire! You will burn and suffer in the deepest fires of hell, and Loki himself will destroy what remains of your flesh and bones for choosing to pray to a goddess built upon lies!" 

Tuila shook her head in the direction of the crazed Lakinya. "Listen here. You may have won the initial battle for control of Daragon years ago, but you will not find such success here today. I won't let you control innocent people for the sake of feeding your twisted desires for any longer than you already have," she told him. 

Arsllem laughed, shaking his head. "You and your pathetic rebellion mean little before the unparalleled might of the Fearbringer army! It doesn't matter how many fighters you take away from me, because there will always be those that remain by my side, and if they fight with me, then they will work to defeat you!" he declared. 

The fire surrounding Arsllem suddenly kicked up, creating a column of red flames that spiraled up towards the sky. Jayler couldn't even see the top of it, but he knew that he didn't have to. He could tell that it was going to come crashing down before it began to crumple, and he instinctively held up one arm to block the oncoming blow.

When the fire was about to slam into him, he flinched and closed his eyes, expecting the shield of magic he had conjured to block it. However, he never felt the impact of the fire. Jayler slowly managed to peel his eyes open, and he looked around to see what it was that had blocked the attack in the first place. 

Eventually, his gaze settled on the hole in the nearby wall that he had come through in order to arrive outside in the first place. He could see Skye flying in midair, one hand extended and a small blue aura around her fingers. Jayler looked in front of himself and realized that a blue shield had appeared in front of him, likely her doing. 

"I'm glad to see that you're all finished with your business," Tuila smirked, casting a brief glance over to where the other members of the party were stationed. 

Arsllem attempted to take advantage of this distraction to fire an attack made of a column of flames at the group, but he was stopped when Flare raised one hand, creating a curved shield that sent the fire upwards. The flames crackled out of existence when they reached the skyline, and Jayler couldn't help but stare upwards in pure awe. The light looked far too pretty for something that had been conjured by the leader of an army that had taken hold of a planet filled with innocent people as far as he was concerned. 

"You were saying that you led a powerful army of Fearbringers, yes?" came the voice of Mercilia soon afterwards. She was tapping her pointer finger against her chin absentmindedly as she approached the party. "I really wouldn't be so sure about the power of your forces, Mersall... After all, if they were really so strong, then we wouldn't be here right now. We would still be fighting them, but as you can very clearly tell, we aren't engaged against them. I wonder what that could possibly imply. I'm sure you know the answer."

Arsllem only seemed to grow more angry at her words. He summoned more fire, and it seemed to spread at a rate faster than Jayler ever could have expected. It wasn't moving along the grass yet, something Jayler was thankful for, but he was still put on edge by the actions of the Fire Lakinya. 

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't defeated all the Fearbringers at the front of the hideout," Valdez commented with a small smirk. "And here I thought you would take much longer to arrive, if you did at all... It seems I underestimated your power."

"They were pretty easy to get rid of once we figured out what we were doing," Mercilia shrugged with a small smile. "I don't think that they'll be coming to join the fight for quite a while... That's my way of saying that they aren't coming at all. Since there weren't any bodies on the way here, I'm going to assume that you've only had to deal with Mersall since arriving here. That's probably for the best. After all, that's one less problem for the rest of us to deal with."

Fox let out a laugh, holding his hands up behind his head. "What was that about having a powerful army of Fearbringers? If we take away those numbers, you'll still find a way to come out on top? Yeah, I'm starting to doubt that," he grinned. 

Soon after Fox said this, he pushed one hand out in front of him. A few plants began to grow larger, snaking up around Arsllem's legs. They held him in place for a moment before dragging him down towards the ground, slamming his face into the dirt.

Arsllem, however, was not going to let himself be pushed around so easily. With a fierce cry, the fire on him sparked once again, burning the plants off him in the blink of an eye. The remains of the grass fell to the ground, burnt and dead before reaching the floor. Arsllem used the fire around himself to push back to his feet, a glare in his eyes. "You have made a mistake by confronting the Fearbringers in such a way," he declared unhappily. 

"You made a mistake in coming to Daragon in the first place," Tuila scoffed with a shake of her head. She clapped her hands together, creating a sphere of yellow energy so pale that it bordered on being white. Soon after, she sent out the attack, and it barely missed Arsllem, hitting him in the shoulder. 

However, even if the attack did not hit him fully, it still did enough to fulfill its purpose. Arsllem stumbled, falling backwards as he gripped at his shoulder. A few seconds later, the wound began to heal itself, and when his hand pulled away from the damaged skin, it looked as if nothing had happened in the first place. "Pathetic," Arsllem scoffed. "That's all that you have ever been. The whole lot of you... Pathetic."

"You can say that word over and over as much as you like, but that won't change the fact that you're heavily outnumbered in this fight," Liathine commented with a roll of her eyes. "The odds are stacked very heavily against you, so why don't you just give it up?"

Arsllem snarled and shook his head. "You can't stop me. Nothing you can ever do will stand up to me. Daragon is my planet, and it has been for more than fifteen years now. If you believe that you'll find victory here today, then you're making a mistake to underestimate me. I haven't fought in quite some time, but that doesn't mean I'm any less powerful than I was when this war first began," he said. 

Arsllem snapped his fingers, and the sound seemed to echo through Jayler's mind. He glanced around to see what the gesture meant, and his eyes fell upon the surrounding area. He realized that Arsllem had created a ring of fire to surround the area, forging something of an arena. It was about as large as the field they were fighting in, and it was easily more than five times as large as the office that the battle had found its start in. 

"You won't be leaving so long as I am in control, and I am always in control," Arsllem continued with a shake of his head. "I am the one with the upper hand. No matter what you do or how much you struggle, it won't change the fact that this fight is destined to go in my favor. I am the fires of hell given human form. You cannot fight back against something so powerful."

"You can keep us in all you want, but that isn't going to ensure that you win this battle," Valdez scoffed with a shake of his head. "You're absolutely pathetic, and I'll stand by that statement until the day this universe fades into nothingness."

Arsllem growled, and the sound didn't even seem human. Perhaps Arsllem was telling the truth when he said that he was the fires of hell manifested into a form that looked somewhat human. A shadow made of fire appeared over him, and it looked like a bird crafted from pure fire. Arsllem let out a scream, and it echoed throughout the area. Soon after, he kicked off the ground, bursting into the sky as wings of fiery feathers sprouted from his back. 

Jayler wasn't sure what Arsllem was going for until he realized that he was aiming to slam back into the ground. He let out a small gasp as Arsllem started to get closer, and for a brief moment, he saw a flash of a comet appear around Arsllem. 

In an instinctive moment, Jayler raised one hand. He felt the magic crackling beneath the surface of his skin before he saw it, and a comet appeared like the one Flare had taught him how to make. It slammed into Arsllem's side, knocking him off course. Arsllem was sent flying, and the phantom of a phoenix disappeared when he hit the fiery wall. It wasn't made of fire, it seemed, or if it was, it acted as a solid wall when a Fire mage touched it. Either way, Jayler didn't care, and he saw Arsllem slide onto the ground slowly. 

"Nice hit," Lex remarked, a smile on her face. She winked his direction as they turned back towards Arsllem. 

Arsllem was helped back to his feet by the fires near him, and the phoenix outline appeared above him once again. He stood deadly still for a few seconds, and Jayler gasped when he realized what was happening. Arsllem's injuries were quickly healing themselves, and a few seconds later, it was as if he had never been hurt in the first place. 

"He can regenerate himself?!" Xia asked, distress clear in her voice. She frowned, shaking her head unhappily. "If that's the case, then how the hell are we supposed to kill him?!"

"We have to get in a lethal blow that he can't recover from. He can't fix himself if he's been hurt beyond the point of returning," Cordell replied. "The main problem is going to be finding a way to get close enough to him where that would be possible. In case you hadn't already noticed, he's a bit unhinged."

"A caged animal is most dangerous when cornered," Valdez commented. "He thinks that he's in danger, so he's lashing out. He can hide such with pretty words as much as he wants, but his behaviors will always betray how he truly feels. The more we rile him up, the more desperate he'll become, but he will also become more dangerous. It's a double-edged sword."

"We don't really have a choice in the matter, so let's go for it," Xia said with a small nod. "I guess that he doesn't take to being threatened all that well after staying away from the battlefield for so many years."

"I'm not surprised," Cordell scoffed with a shake of his head. "Now, let's take care of this... Hey, Fire Fossil! Get over here!"

"Fire Fossil?" Jayler echoed, his eyes wide in surprise. He always knew that Cordell could get a bit snarky when he wanted to be, but he hadn't expected Cordell to openly insult their foe in such a way. 

Arsllem growled and let out another scream, the fiery bird above him echoing the sound. He rushed forward with speed that didn't seem humanly possible, and Jayler realized belatedly that he was going towards Cordell. 

Luckily for the Matter mage, Diamond jumped in front of him. They raised both their arms, creating a shield made of pale blue ice crystals centered around their hands. "Get out of the way. There's something that I want to try," Diamond whispered to Cordell. 

"Thanks, Dia," Cordell said. Soon afterwards, he dashed out of the way, leaving Diamond and Arsllem to face off against each other one-on-one. 

Jayler felt his hands shaking from nerves as he saw Diamond and Arsllem's magic continue to clash. Sparks of silver and gold were flying everywhere, and he was glad to be far enough away that he wasn't showered with the excess energy. 

A few seconds later, he heard Diamond cry out. Their magic began to snake out from their hands, running into Arsllem's body. The ice began to spread rapidly, and it didn't take long for Arsllem's arms to be covered in a thin layer of pale blue magic. Arsllem didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he chose to ignore it. Instead, he concentrated his energy on the attack against Diamond. 

From there, it was a matter of less than a minute before Arsllem was entirely covered in the magic. His phoenix outline was covered as well, and he was frozen to the spot. Diamond pressed a bit more magic into the attack, taking a few steps back when they were satisfied with their work. 

"That's not going to keep him held for long," Diamond said, a small frown on their face. "If you're going to attack him, do it now before he finds a way to break out."

"Ice and fire can only keep each other at bay for so long," Tuila murmured, preparing an attack of her own. She created a bow made from light energy, taking hold of it with her left hand swiftly afterwards. An arrow formed from nothingness a few seconds later, and it didn't take long from there for Tuila to fire off the attack towards where Arsllem was frozen within the ice. 

As soon as the arrow struck the ice, it froze. The ice began to crack not long afterwards, and with a mighty cry, Arsllem broke free of his bindings. He brushed off his left arm using his hand, shaking his head in disappointment. He looked down to the arrow that had been attached to the icy statue of his body with a sad frown before stomping on it. The arrow disappeared into little more than dust a few seconds later, and he looked up to Tuila. "You're going to have to try harder than that, I'm afraid... You should know how truly powerful I am. It would be best if you didn't underestimate me," he told her. 

Tuila stared at him for a moment, cautious yet scrutinizing as she waited for him to make another move. When he didn't, she snapped her fingers and pointed at him. Jayler wasn't sure what she was doing until he saw something out of the corner of his eye that prompted him to look to the sky. 

There were many columns of light raining down from above, all trained on the location where Arsllem was standing. Jayler could hear the javelins whistling as they plummeted towards the ground, and the sound only got louder as the weapons grew closer. Jayler had to resist the urge to cover his ears at the excessive noise, not wanting to leave himself open to attack when he couldn't defend himself but still hating how piercing the sound of the weapons was in his head. 

Arsllem waited until the javelins were close to him before he held up one hand, and the phoenix levitating above him screeched. It formed a shield in front of Arsllem, blocking the weapons of light. Soon after, the bird flapped its wings, and all of the attacks were reversed, heading out in different directions towards Arsllem's enemies. He didn't do much more than smirk, seemingly disappointed with how little of a fight they were putting up. 

Jayler couldn't help but let out a cry of shock at the javelins being reversed. He knew that one was coming closer to him without even having to look up, and he pulled his arms up from his waist to rest in front of his face. A shield made of swirling yellow energy appeared in front of him, but Jayler knew that it wasn't going to be enough to fully hold off the attack of the javelin. 

Luckily, he didn't need to worry about anything of that nature. Jayler saw something dark appear in front of him, and he realized that it was a barrier made of pure Dark magic. He wasn't sure exactly where it had come from, nor could he look around to be sure, but part of him guessed that it had something to do with Onyx. He wasn't as familiar with the Fearbringer of Dark on their side, and he knew that Ocean lacked the experience to pull off such a large feat, so he assumed that Onyx had been the one responsible. 

The javelins dissipated as soon as they made contact with the shields made of dark magic. Jayler realized at a second glance that the shields were scattered around the area, protecting everyone who would have gotten hurt by the weapons from any potential scrapes. He felt a sigh of relief leave his lips without any conscious instruction from his brain, and he made a mental note to figure out who had been responsible for saving everyone from that trouble and thank them after all this was over. 

"If you want to defeat me, you're going to have to try harder than that," Arsllem laughed once the javelins were gone. He shook his head dismissively. "It's almost like you aren't trying at all. You'll have to step up your game. Perhaps you've lost your touch since the last time we came face to face on the battlefield, Tuila. It wouldn't surprise me."

Jayler realized that smoke was covering the area, and he couldn't tell if it had to do with the aftermath of the dissipated javelins or the fire that was still burning around the outside of the makeshift arena Arsllem had created. Regardless, he raised one hand and swept it through the air near his face, and the smoke nearby vanished completely. He continued the motion until he couldn't see any smoke remaining in the area, prompting him to let out yet another sigh. His Fire magic was more helpful in this fight than he ever could have expected. 

Tuila snorted at Arsllem. "Says the person who hasn't set foot onto a battlefield since the war started more than fifteen years ago," she murmured with a shake of her head. "Regardless, experience matters little here today. You're going to die, and there's no debating the outcome of this fight."

Arsllem growled at her words. "You aren't paying attention to history, Tuila. If you knew me and my past, then you would be fully aware that I don't lose. I've summoned all the power that is at my disposal, and it will help me win in this fight today," he commented. 

Arsllem raised one hand above his head, and the bird phantom surrounding him separated from his body to rest on his hand. The phoenix was huge, and its feet were barely able to rest on Arsllem's upper arm. If the bird had actually existed, Arsllem likely would have been crushed under the weight of the transparent phantom above him. 

A few moments later, Arsllem's bird flew off his arm. Arsllem pointed his arm towards Tuila, directing the phoenix in the proper direction. The bird screamed before following the directions of its master, darting through the air towards Tuila. Light from the midday sun reflected off its wings, bouncing in every direction in a show that was as beautiful as it was terrifying. 

Tuila tried to defend from the attack by throwing up a shield of light magic, but it wasn't enough. She was sent sliding backwards against the grass despite her best efforts, and the dirt around her feet was kicked up as she struggled to find a good hold that would prevent her from buckling under the pressure of Arsllem's attack. 

Jayler didn't know what to do, but he was sure that he had to do something. With a nervous swallow, he summoned a comet to one hand, and he threw it up into the air. It came slamming back towards the ground a few seconds later. 

Arsllem seemed to know that it was coming, but he realized such too late. He looked up to his right, noticing that the comet was directed at him. His eyes went wide with something between fear and surprise, but he refused to let up on his assault on Tuila. With his hand still extended toward her, the comet slammed into his side, and he was sent to the side. 

The phoenix disappeared from in front of Tuila, and she dropped the shield. The bird didn't regenerate itself, instead simply becoming nothingness in an anticlimactic display. However, nobody voiced unhappiness on the matter, and the relief in the air was so heavy and overpowering that Jayler could almost feel it when he focused hard enough. 

Arsllem shook his head angrily, rubbing at his upper arm. There was a sign of damage done to his arm, and he gripped at the skin to try and get rid of the pain. Much to Jayler's dismay, he created magic from his fingers, and it soon began to spread. Not long afterwards, the wound was completely healed as if nothing had happened in the first place. Still, it was clear that he had been caught by surprise by the sudden blow from the comet, and he was much more shaken than he had been leading up to that point. Jayler couldn't help the small smile of pride that appeared on his face when he realized that he had managed to do something significantly helpful during the fight. 

Arsllem looked at Jayler, frowning deeply. "I don't know what made you think that was a good idea, but you're going to pay for that!" he roared. Soon afterwards, he kicked off the ground, fire sparking underneath his feet as he flew towards Jayler. The flames made it look as if he was firing himself through the air on a jetpack, and the sight surprised Jayler so much that not even his adrenaline was able to get him out of the way in time. 

Arsllem and Jayler both went down, tumbling over each other until Arsllem had Jayler pinned on the ground. Arsllem had a frightening, feral look in his eyes, and he laughed madly. "It looks like we've come to a stalemate of sorts," Arsllem commented, looking down on Jayler with a blend of disappointment and excitement. "I would have expected someone who caused so many problems to put up a bit more of a fight, but I guess I was wrong to think that you would be capable of doing anything aside from playing my prey in this game."

Jayler stared up into Arsllem's gaze, seeing nothing short of complete madness. Arsllem didn't even seem to be able to focus, as if this fight had pushed him over the edge and led to catastrophe. He glanced around, trying to figure out how he was supposed to break free. He didn't have any ideas, but he needed to find a solution sooner rather than later. If Arsllem stayed on top of him for much longer, the chances of Jayler returning home in one piece, much less at all, would disappear completely. 

Luckily, Jayler didn't need to figure out what to do. A sudden tidal wave of water slammed into Arsllem's side, knocking him away. Jayler was about to be swept away as well, but he felt some plants wrap around his arms to keep him in place. He looked around, trying to figure out where this had come from, and he figured it out soon afterwards. 

Both Lex and Skye were controlling the wave of water that had hit Arsllem, and Gemini had been responsible for the plants winding around him to ensure that he wasn't thrown to the side with the tide. Jayler smiled at them for a moment, but the gesture didn't last long. The plants began to shift, dragging Jayler away from where Arsllem had been positioned. He was released when he was next to Gemini and Lex. He opened his mouth to thank them for the save, but he was dropped by the plants. He wasn't able to catch his footing in time, prompting him to fall into a heap on the grass. He pushed himself up to his feet, realizing belatedly how he was absolutely soaked. He cringed at the sight and tried to focus on the battle at hand. 

Jayler focused his attention onto Arsllem, his hands clenching into fists. Arsllem was also left in a pile made of his own limbs on the ground, but he managed to recover not long after he was sent sprawling. He only seemed to be getting more upset as time went on, and Jayler was starting to wonder how they were supposed to defeat him. His power was immense, and he was able to heal himself no matter what they threw at him. He didn't even seem particularly bothered by the attack of sweeping water from Lex and Skye. 

Once he had risen to his full height, Arsllem let out a small chuckle. Fire appeared around him, and it cloaked his body for a few seconds. When it disappeared fully, he was completely dry. The water had completely evaporated thanks to that small gesture of his. "You're going to have to try harder than that to take me out. I have the power of the God of Death. I will not be brought to my knees by mortals so pathetic," he scoffed. 

"You speak as if you are unable to die, but we know that is not the case," Zelda commented with a frown. "If you and the rest of your Lakinya brethren couldn't die, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. You wouldn't have tried to invade Daragon, as you would have already had the host for your deceased comrade that you needed. In fact, he never would have died in the first place, rendering the Deadly Flame Clan completely irrelevant. Don't lie, Arsllem. It's rather unbecoming, you know."

"Unbecoming? I could say the same thing about treachery!" Arsllem scoffed. "You were raised by the Fearbringers. You are one of us. You were meant to be the perfect weapon to use against Daragon. There was no better person to help us take over this planet completely, but then you turned your back on the people who did so much for you. We did everything for you, Zelda. We raised you. We gave you a place to live. We offered you safety and happiness, and you turned your back on our group to work with our enemies. Betrayal is the highest sin, and it can only be properly paid for if the traitor in question dies. Why don't you make this easier on both of us and surrender now?"

Zelda stared at him for a moment, as if considering what he was saying. It was difficult to say for sure what she was thinking given her inclination towards having a perpetually blank expression. She watched him for a few seconds more, and they seemed to crawl on for centuries in Jayler's mind. 

When the time finally drew to a close, she shook her head. "I refuse to be used as a tool for you any longer. You said it yourself. I am a weapon. You never valued me as a person or a comrade. I was always merely an object to be used in your conquest of this planet, and I would like to believe that I deserve better than that treatment," Zelda answered. "Besides, you don't appear to be on the winning team anymore. Your soldiers have fallen. You are cornered and alone. It seems to me that you have lost."

Arsllem glared at Zelda, and Jayler realized how unhinged he truly seemed. After spending so many years in full control of everything that he came across, Arsllem was afraid of potentially losing to people that he thought were beneath him. He thought he could coast through the fight, but he was proven wrong in the brutal initial fight. He had made a mistake, and it was going to cost him everything. 

Given his haste, Arsllem wasn't going to be standing for much longer. His desperation was getting the better of him, and it would be his downfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six the Musical slaps
> 
> -Digital


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: Scarlet Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Leaders fight Arsllem.

The next attack Jayler saw was directed from the general area where Diamond was located. He looked over to see what was going on, and he noticed jagged icicles flying through the air towards Arsllem. Part of him feared that the attack wouldn't wind up making contact with the Lakinya of Fire, but it he was pleasantly surprised to see the ice grace the skin of Arsllem's arm. 

The Lakniya stumbled backwards, gripping at the skin in pain. A few seconds later, the wound healed itself, disappearing as if it had never existed in the first place. Still, there was a lot of blood that dripped onto the grass, and Jayler could tell that he was starting to grow weaker, even if it was just by a little bit. It seemed his healing powers couldn't replace the blood that he lost along the way. 

Zelda held up her twin swords and walked up to Arsllem, starting to swing at the Lakinya violently. However, despite the raw power behind her strikes, it was clear that she was being patient. Arsllem held up his swords and blocked each attack that came close to hitting him, his hands surrounded by small shields that deflected the blows and kept him from getting hurt. 

His expression was neutral, as if the exchange wasn't impacting him at all, and he laughed at the effort that Zelda appeared to be putting into his attacks. "You're absolutely pathetic," Arsllem commented with a shake of his head. He clenched one of his hands into a fist around Zelda's sword, prompting heat to spread throughout the blade. 

Zelda released the sword for a moment, and it disintegrated into thin air. Zelda created an attack of purple energy, firing it directly at Arsllem's chest. The actions were too quick for Arsllem to react, and he was sent sprawling backwards into the ground. He created fire to buffer his fall at the last minute before pushing himself up to his feet. 

"You aggravate me in countless ways, Zelda," Arsllem huffed, breathing heavily from pure rage. He stomped his foot against the ground, and flames began to kick up from the place where he made contact with the grass. They spread rapidly, swallowing Jayler's companions in the blink of an eye. 

He gasped, trying to see if he could find anybody else nearby, but he found that he was alone. Jayler couldn't have sworn that there were people just a few feet away, but he couldn't reach them anymore. He raised one arm above his head before pushing it down, lessening the fire around him. Jayler could see Luke nearby, and he was coughing violently at the sudden invasion of smoke in his lungs. Jayler dashed over to his companion, stifling the flames around him in the blink of an eye. 

Luke sighed in relief at seeing Jayler nearby. "Thanks for the help," Luke remarked, coughing for a moment before his breathing evened out. He clapped his fingers together, creating a small veil of magic before covering his face with it to ensure no other bits of smoke entered his lungs. 

Another outline appeared before Jayler among the smoke, and it didn't take him long to realize who it was. Xia appeared to him, somehow stumbling through the fire without any issues breathing. He realized soon afterwards that it was because she had surrounded herself with a purple sphere of magic to ensure that she didn't breathe in too much smoke. Jayler gestured for Xia to come closer, and she followed his directions, enlarging the sphere to allow Jayler and Luke to step inside. Jayler was pleasantly surprised when Luke and Xia were in close proximity with each other without fighting, and he thought vaguely of how far they all had come since coming to the Galaxy of Hyperion. 

How far they all had come. 

Where were the other three?

A sudden wave of ice appeared out of the corner of his eye, and water followed soon after. He could see Lex, Ocean, and Gemini standing on top of it, all holding tightly to each other as they braved the fire. 

Lex clapped her hands together and scattered the water once they were standing next to the other three Clan Leaders, but it appeared that her water manipulation was not enough to stifle the flames completely. She cringed upon noticing such. "It looks like this fire has magic inside of it. I mean, of course it does, but it's being kept from extinguishing," she told everyone, nearly having to scream in order to be heard above the crackling of the flames. 

Jayler opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off when Xia extended the shield a bit more to allow the other three inside. It was clear that the sustained shield was starting to take its toll on her when placed against the raging fire, but she still tried her best to keep the flames at bay. Jayler put one hand on her arm, giving her as much energy as he possibly could in order to hold off the fire. 

Distantly, Jayler wondered where the rest of their group was located. The Draconic Superiors and Fearbringers had undoubtedly been scattered by the attack Arsllem had unleashed, but he didn't know how to find them. The fire wasn't going to be calmed down by his power alone, and there was no way he could get it all to follow his will without completely draining himself. Using water and ice was out of the question thanks to the power that Arsllem had poured into the flickering flames, so the group of six Clan Leaders was left to do nothing more than stand at the center of the inferno with no way of getting help from outside figures. 

Jayler tried to search for words in order to communicate his worries to the rest of his group, but his mind and mouth refused to cooperate with him. He could feel his hands shaking, and no matter what he thought about, he couldn't calm his nerves. 

A figure suddenly came out of the smoke, and Jayler felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he realized who it was. Fear took control of him, and he took a small step backwards. The rest of the Clan Leaders followed his example, and they surely would have looked to each other in fear if they weren't stuck to the spot in terror. Of all the people who appeared to them from the heart of the flames, it had to be him. 

Arsllem. 

He let out a light chuckle, shaking his head. "What do I have here? It seems that I've found a group of Clan Leaders... I'm glad to see that you're alone. That will certainly make this much easier," he began. "You might not realize it, but you are the heart of this rebellion. Tuila Raigh has been around for quite some time, as have all the Draconic Superiors, but they didn't start the rebellion until you arrived. Without you, people lose morale. You might not be the best fighters, but you keep everyone from losing faith in the cause that might otherwise appear to be impossible to triumph in."

"What are you on about?" Xia asked, growling at him as she tried to keep her cool in the face of Arsllem. "You can shut up anytime now, you know. Unnecessary conversation is only going to make this more miserable for all of us, so you might as well quit it now."

Arsllem laughed again. "Feisty, are we?" he commented. "It doesn't matter how you behave here though. I am the more powerful of us, and that fact will never change. In fact, the more that you struggle against me, the worse it will be for you. Why don't you give up and make this easier on us all?"

"We aren't going to be giving in to you ever," Gemini replied, her voice even despite the fear that was clearly overwhelming her. 

"You're rather confident in your skills, I must admit, but you're getting too cocky. You will never find victory as long as I am the one in charge," Arsllem remarked. "However, if you insist on fighting against me yourselves, I will not object. In fact, that will make it more interesting for me. It has been quite a while since I enjoyed the thrill of battle, and perhaps this will be the perfect way for me to enjoy it as I did many years ago."

Jayler wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that, but it appeared he wasn't the only one suffering under such. His companions were all silent. Even Xia and Gemini, who had found the strength to speak a mere few seconds earlier, were quiet. The only sound that reached Jayler's ears was the crackling of the flames, and that somehow made the quiet even more terrifying to him. Arsllem wasn't going to be giving up until one side of the battle met death, and Jayler was scared out of his damn mind. 

The sound of Arsllem snapping his fingers seemed to echo in Jayler's mind, and he felt the ground beneath him quake. He looked down and realized that some fire had surrounded the circle of land where the Clan Leaders were standing and facing Arsllem. Jayler struggled to keep his balancing, stumbling into Xia who luckily had a better handle on keeping herself steady. 

Suddenly, the ground began to shoot upwards. The fire had pulled a small crop of earth from the rest of the ground, forcing it upwards. Jayler let out a scream without giving his mouth the permission to emit a shriek, but he didn't know how to stop it either. The wind whipped in his ears, and he could barely hear anything. The fire grew distant, but it was replaced by the screaming of the breeze. 

When the ground finally stopped moving, Jayler fell into a crumpled pile of limbs alongside the rest of the Clan Leaders. He could hear everyone groaning around him, but he wasn't sure of what direction each sound was coming from. By some miracle, he was able to pry himself away from the rest of the group, rising to his feet. Soon afterwards, the rest of the Clan Leaders did the same thing, though it was still a very distinct struggle for them to separate from one another. 

Jayler looked up once he was finally standing once again, seeing Arsllem standing in front of him without a care in the world. That mad look had appeared in his eyes again, but aside from that, he didn't seem to mind what was going on at all. A snicker left his lips, and he shook his head. "It's hard to believe that you are the group chosen to save this planet from disaster. You could have fooled me. You're little more than bumbling children," Arsllem remarked. 

None of the Clan Leaders offered a reply, and Arsllem took that as an invitation to keep talking as if they didn't exist. "It's truly rather sad. You do so much for the rebellion just by existing, acting as their beacon of hope, but it doesn't mean much in the end. When you take them away, you are nothing. You can do little more than stand around and wait to be destroyed by the power of someone on par with the gods. Isn't that the very definition of pathetic?" Arsllem asked. 

Arsllem snapped his fingers, and fire kicked up around the small outcrop of land once again. "You will die here today, and when you do, the rebellion will realize that it has failed. Even if I fall here today as well, it does not matter, because the planet of Daragon will be left as a shell of its former self, and nothing can be done to restore it to its former glory," he laughed. "Now, if you want to fight, now would be the time to make the first hit. You can try all you want, but it won't end well for you."

Arsllem nodded to himself. "Alright. Let's get this over with," he remarked. He surrounded his right hand with fire as the outline of a phoenix appeared above his head. The bird let out a fierce cry before Arsllem punched his fiery hand forward. The phoenix dove after the fire that was released from Arsllem's hand, and Jayler barely managed to throw up a shield in time to send the fire spiraling up to the sky and away from the group. The bird still made contact with his blockade, and he had to focus most of his energy into keeping the phoenix at bay. Luckily, it paid off, and the assault was let up when the bird returned to Arsllem's body. 

"I might as well have a bit of fun with you before we finish this off completely," Arsllem smirked. He clapped his hands together, and the ground began to lower itself again before shooting up. The sudden jolt made Jayler sway for a moment, but he felt the ground grip at his feet a few seconds later. He realized that there were plants wrapped around his ankles, and he knew that Gemini was responsible for such. 

He never got the chance to thank her for her help though, as once the ground came to a stop, Arsllem let out another attack in his direction. Jayler barely managed to duck underneath it, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the Clan Leaders dodged it as well. He let out a sigh of relief, but this didn't last for long. 

Arsllem released another fiery blast, this time at the plants that were keeping the Clan Leaders grounded, the plants disappeared, and the six were all sent flying off the side of the rock. Jayler heard a scream tear free from his lips until he was able to adjust himself using his wings. He shot back up to the rock, realizing that the small crop of land was surrounded by a sphere of fire magic. That was how the rest of the group was being kept out. Even if they managed to break through the fire, chances were they wouldn't be able to break through the orb of flame to reach the Clan Leaders until Arsllem got rid of it. 

The rest of the group appeared to have recovered despite the attacks. Jayler realized that they were flying around the outcrop of land, and Arsllem was the only one who was still standing on it. Arsllem didn't seem to be bothered at all by the rising and sinking of the platform, and Jayler wished to knock him off and into the bottom of the fiery orb. He wasn't sure what would happen then, but he found himself curious. Still, he couldn't force his body to charge forward and make such a hit a reality, instead merely levitating in place and staring at his ancient enemy. 

Due to the hesitation, Arsllem was able to get in the next hit. He created a comet of fire to attack with after surrounding his hand with magic. He punched said arm forward, sending the flaming magic outwards, but Jayler dodged it by flying off to the right. He knew that going back towards the main platform where Arsllem was standing would be a horrible idea. If he tried to get anywhere near Arsllem, he would undoubtedly fail and be destroyed by the Lakinya atop the platform before he got close to pulling off anything. 

It would be nearly impossible to discuss a strategy with the rest of the Clan Leaders, as much as he hated to admit it. Arsllem was watching their every move, and if they grouped together, they would only be easier targets for him to take out with a single attack. Jayler wasn't sure if they would be able to right themselves before they hit the bottom of the large orb they were trapped in, and he didn't want to know what would happen if they slammed into it. 

Jayler looked past him and realized that the comet attack had joined the sphere, reinforcing it and making the flames more violent. If they were going to get rid of Arsllem, they would have to do it sooner rather than later. The strategy of tiring him out by hurting him over and over until they could get in a last hit wasn't going to work as long as the Draconic Superiors and Fearbringers were gone. If the sphere was strengthened too much more, they would never be able to find victory. 

In other words, speed was the most important thing, something Jayler never thought he would say when it came to this fight. 

It appeared that the other Clan Leaders realized the same thing. Luke created a ring of swords that surrounded him. He took one into his right hand before pointing the blade forward, prompting them to go flying at Arsllem. He didn't say anything, but Jayler could see the fear in his eyes. This was likely too reminiscent of what happened with Maizie for his comfort, and while Jayler longed to comfort him, he didn't have the slightest idea how. Even if he wanted to, there wasn't a chance to do so given the intense battle raging on nearby. Arsllem wasn't going to be letting up long enough for any signs of communication. 

Arsllem saw the blades coming, and he did his best to dodge them. Arsllem jumped out of the way of the first four or so, but the fifth one hit his elbow. Arsllem stumbled from the hit, making him unable to avoid the sixth blade that scraped at his ankle, opening a large and deep gash. The seventh and final sword embedded itself in his shoulder, and Arsllem let out an angry yell. It was the only thing that could be heard above the raging flames, and Jayler found himself smirking at the small yet notable victory. 

Arsllem glared at Luke and created yet another attack of fire that went towards the redheaded Clan Leader. Luke managed to duck beneath it at the last minute, and the flames joined the rest of the fire making the red orb that they were trapped in. Jayler dashed over to Luke when he saw his companion was planning something else. 

Luke swooped in towards Arsllem a few seconds later, slashing his sword wildly. Arsllem had been using the fire attack as a distraction to heal his injuries, not realizing that the Clan Leaders were still coming after him. Arsllem looked up one moment too late, and he was unable to move out of the way before Luke cut his blade through the air in a wide arc. 

The tip of the sword scratched at Arsllem's clothing, breaking apart seams at the Lakinya's stomach. Blood began to flow freely from the injury, and Arsllem stumbled backwards. Luke continued to try and attack Arsllem, but none of his attempts were as successful as the initial hit. 

Gemini snapped her fingers, creating plants that grew up from the ground to trap Arsllem in place. He was too distracted and frazzled to think of setting himself on fire to eliminate the vines that were now restricting him. All of a sudden, the plants sprouted thorns that relentlessly dug into his skin when Gemini raised her arm above her head. The greenery twisted around Arsllem's arms, and he let out a fierce scream of pure rage at the contact. Arsllem was brought to his knees in a matter of seconds, and a few small cuts in his limbs spilled more of his scarlet blood onto the burned grass that he was standing on top of. 

Lex was the next one to come closer. She raised one hand, and the ground beneath Arsllem began to quake as it was torn apart to leave only the small segment that he was standing on. He had no space to move around, and if the Clan Leaders got too much closer, he would be completely surrounded. 

However, Lex was finished with just that. She clenched her hand into a fist, and the ground transformed into small jagged spikes that she launched at Arsllem with everything she had. Lex specifically targeted the places where the vines weren't covering his skin, causing the Lakinya to growl in pain. He attempted to break free of the attacks, but he was stuck in place due to the combined strength of the vines and Luke's cruel sword slash. 

The next person to appear to attack Arsllem was Xia. Purple energy raged around her closed fist as she launched herself towards the enemy. With a mighty punch, the magic struck Arsllem in the shoulder, only worsening the wound from where Luke's sword had been stuck in his upper arm. Xia flew past him and looked down at her hand, noticing that there was blood on her knuckles from the impact. She shook it off, and the crimson fell off her skin before reaching the bottom of the sphere, where it caught fire and vanished soon afterwards. Xia stared at it, cringing in disgust, before turning her attention back to where Arsllem was located. 

Ocean appeared next, slapping her hand against the bottom of the rock where Arsllem was tied down. Soon, ice began to spread from the place where her skin had made contact with the ground, and it swallowed the vines and rock completely, leaving only one spot near the bottom for where the fires Arsllem had created were keeping the rock up in the air. It only took a few moments for Arsllem to be completely swallowed by the magic, and no matter how hard he struggled against it, he was unable to free himself. 

The six Clan Leaders flew nearby, seeming to contemplate their next move. Contrary what Jayler had originally expected, Arsllem was still stuck in place, either unwilling or unable to break the ice that was trapping him. Jayler looked over to where the rest of his team was located, trying to conjure up a plan alongside them with eye contact as their only form of communication. 

Jayler created magic with his right hand before lunging at Arsllem, punching him with a mighty blow of pink, swirling energy. The ice around Arsllem's face melted, and the Lakinya began to pant heavily in pain at the rough contact. Jayler couldn't help but smile to himself, glad that he was able to make a difference when it was necessary. He had been worried quietly that he wasn't doing enough to change the outcome of the fight despite his position as a Clan Leader, but that hit was enough to make him proud of himself for what he had done. He didn't have as much experience as others, but he was able to make what little he did know count as much as possible. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jayler saw the rest of the Clan Leaders regrouping nearby, so he forced himself to head over by them, leaving Arsllem in place. He could hear the ice threatening to shatter nearby, and he prayed to Hyperion, Soluna, Skylox, and every other god that was out there that the bindings would hold for just a little while longer. 

Luke held his sword out in front of him, and Xia put her hand around his wrist gently, nodding to him to show that he had her unconditional support. A few seconds later, Gemini did the same thing, though she kept her gaze locked firmly on Arsllem's imprisoned form. Lex and Ocean followed suit, determination shining brightly in both of their eyes. 

The other five looked to Jayler, and he nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as he placed his hand atop Luke's fingers, offering gentle reassurance that he was doing the right thing. They remained close together as Arsllem continued to try and struggle, to break free of his bonds, but to no avail. 

The next few seconds seemed to pass by in a blur. Jayler felt himself frown, a sign of strengthened resolve given that he knew exactly what was coming in the following moments. His mind was cast back to all that had happened as of late, and it seemed to crawl on both faster and slower than the rest of the world. Jayler was caught in the middle of these drawls of time, but oddly enough, there was no other place that he wanted to be in that critical instant. 

A few short weeks ago, he would have laughed it off if anyone told him that magic existed. Then, everything changed when he realized that perhaps fiction had a bit more merit behind it than he ever could have expected. What happened seemed like something straight out of a book or television show, but it was as crystal clear as reality could get. It seemed impossible, but Jayler knew deep down that it was anything but. 

A group of strangers had turned into friends before he knew what happened, and he couldn't imagine his life without them now. They had been bound by the knowledge of something that no other was allowed to acknowledge. Destiny had selected them to fight alongside each other, and in a silent display of solidarity, they followed along with it. Jayler hadn't ever had a tight-knit group of companions like that, but now that he had them, he never wanted to let them go. 

After all, who else would be willing to go to hell and back with him? He couldn't think of many people off the top of his head who would have stuck in it this far alongside him. Granted, their purposes had originally been self-serving: to get back home. However, that changed somewhere along the way, and Jayler knew it was because they all felt a connection to this strange place. Even if they had never come to the Galaxy of Hyperion before, it felt as much like home as Earth did before any of them knew how to describe it. 

They were bound to return after they finally went back to Earth, but even if they never did, Jayler would have stayed as close to them as possible. A party of strangers who barely spoke a word to each other became family. Magic had called for them all, and they answered its pleas without a moment's hesitation, and it all built up to where they were then. 

That wasn't even factoring in everything else that had happened. They had met countless figures who were counting on them to help end a war that had been raging for fifteen years. The Draconic Superiors welcomed them with open arms and showed them what the world they were meant to save was like. The place where they hid and planned beneath the ground began to feel cozy, familiar, and oddly heartwarming. 

Then there was the matter of his twin sister. Once upon a time, he never would have suspected that he was anything other than an only child, but this new world had shown him otherwise. He had finally been able to reconnect to the person who he should have grown up with but never did, and it changed him in ways he didn't know how to fully comprehend. The development was a speedy one, but it was to be expected after they spent so many years apart. She had been watching him from a distance, unable to walk closer until he entered the world that she knew. 

The Silver Knight was only there because of him, and even if she disappeared to take care of other business after the war ended, he would find her again. They were connected by fate and blood, and nothing would ever be able to sever those bonds. Plus, they had a future to craft, and he refused to let her forge her path on her own when he could be there every step of the way instead.

Jayler wasn't sure what the future was going to hold, but he didn't care. Six strangers--six friends--held tight to a blade of magical creation as they charged through the sky. The path ahead was uncertain and rocky, but there was no fear in what they did. Hesitation was reflected in a dozen different eyes, but so was hope and determination. No matter what the future held, they would face it together. Everything that was to come was unknown, but no matter what happened, they would find a way to brave it together and come out stronger on the other side. 

The sword led the Clan Leaders through the sky, and with a shared cry, the group began to pick up speed. Arsllem watched them, unable to do much aside from just stare as they quickly grew closer and closer. He attempted to free himself, but his struggles were in vain and did nothing to aid him. 

Jayler stared at Arsllem in those final moments as the Lakinya's eyes widened in fear. Jayler didn't need to look down to know exactly where the sword had made a home. He avoided staring directly at the injury to Arsllem's chest to ensure that he didn't feel sick, instead just watching as the Fire mage stared. 

Blood began to drip down from the corner of Arsllem's mouth, and all of his injuries seemed to become much worse in the matter of a few seconds. With one final grunt, Arsllem's head bobbed forward, and his struggles beneath the ice came to a close. Scarlet began to drip out from the icy prison that he was trapped in, staining the grass once again. 

Jayler continued to watch, and the air fell silent as the crackling of flames settled into nothingness. It was finally over. Arsllem was dead. He and the rest of the Clan Leaders had killed the leader of the Fearbringer army, and Daragon was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arsllem is dead crab rave
> 
> -Digital


End file.
